Los Jinchurikis de Konoha
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: vengan y lean las aventuras de este par de Jinchurikis que ademas de ser amigos, camaradas tambien son familia, los dos Jinchurikis de las bestias mas fuertes, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze jinchuriki del zorro de 9 colas y Shon Uzumaki Uchiha jinchuriki del mono dorado, fic con toques de otros animes entre ellos Dragon ball, Z,GT, sin ser crossover, emparejamientos NaruHina y ShonHana.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: muy buenos días a todos ustedes, ahora les presento este nuevo fic, esta es una de mis ideas.**

 **Rockerith: y el espera que les llegue a gustar, aunque desde hace tiempo él estaba empeñado en no escribir.**

 **Yo: no creía que podría escribir esto pero dejemos esto y presentemos este nuevo fic.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.1 Los Dos Nuevos Jinchurikis.

10 de Octubre, era una noche tranquila, las personas dormían, algunos Shinobis transitaban las calles de la aldea de Konoha, pero esa tranquilidad se fue al demonio en este preciso momento – _ **Summunin Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)**_ – exclamo una voz mientras que en una bocanada de humo aparecía una gran bestia gigante con el aspecto de un zorro naranja rojizo de nueve colas y justo en la cabeza de esta bestia estaba un hombre enmascarado y encapuchado, y su máscara solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos de color rojo y con tres comas en el –ahora zorro de nueve colas, destruye a la aldea – ordeno el encapuchado y el zorro acato la orden y comenzó a crear destrucción a su paso, casas, edificios, todo eras destruido sin excepción alguna los Shinobis hacían lo posible por detener los ataques de la bestia, pero esto era imposible, pero justo en ese momento, en el monumento Hokage apareció en un destello dorado, un hombre de cabello rubio alborotado, ojo azules, una bandana azul en la frente con el símbolo de una hoja con un traje de batalla azul, un chaleco verde y una túnica blanca con llamas rojas en los bordes inferiores y los kanjis 4to Hokage en la espalda apareció en el 4to rostro –(como Hokage, es mi deber proteger a la aldea, y a mi familia) – pensó el rubio mientras veía a la bestias destruir todo a su paso, pero justo en ese momento, alguien más aprecio junto a él, peli rojo de larga y salvaje atada en una coleta baja, ojos azules, una bandana roja con el mismo símbolo en el brazo derecho, unas sandalias negras con un pantalón negro atado a los tobillos, una playera igual negra, una casaca de color azul con bordes negro con dos remolinos rojos en los hombros, y un báculo de color rojo atado en la espalda –parece que necesitaras ayuda cuñadito –dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa al momento de sacar su báculo y tomar postura –y la necesitare, nos enfrentamos contra la bestia más fuerte de las naciones elementales – –más bien querrás decir las Bestias más fuertes Minato –le interrumpió mientras Minato lo veía raro –a que te refieres Kenshin –pregunto el rubio mientras que Kenshin con su dedo señalo a la lejanía, y por ese rumbo se veía venir a otra bestia igual de gigantesca, pero esta tenia apariencia de un mono de color dorado y ojos por completo rojos –Gold Ozaru – susurro impactado , no creyó que tendría que enfrentarse contra la bestia con cola con poder similar o mayor que el Zorro de las nueve colas –esperemos sobrevivir, no querremos recibir los regaños de mi hermana y de Naori verdad – y ambos hombres tuvieron un escalofrió al pensar en lo que les harían sus esposas –tienes un plan Minato –pregunto Kenshin a Minato el cual asintió –mandara al Zorro de las nueve colas a otro lado, a enfrentarse al Ozaru, eso nos dará tiempo para sellarlo –respondió el oji azul mientras que su cuñado asentía –pero también se tendrá que sellar al Ozaru, el provocara un gran desastre si llega a la aldea –agrego Minato –quienes serían los Jinchurikis en todo caso –volvió a preguntar, y Minato dio un suspiro –solo dos recién nacidos, con sus redes de Chakra en pleno desarrollo soportarían el poder de ambas bestias, uno tendrá que ser mi hijo, Naruto – –espera me estas queriendo decir, que mi sobrino será un Jinchuriki, has perdido la cabeza Minato – le reclamo el peli rojo al saber el plan –lamentablemente es la única opción, tendré que sellar la mitad del zorro en Naruto, la otra lo sellare en mí, con el sello de la muerte ya que no soy un Jinchuriki, lo llevare conmigo al estómago del Shiniagami –explico su plan, mientras que Kenshin resignado asintió –en todo caso deberé hacerlo también, algunos de mis dos hijos deberá ser el otro Jinchuriki, Shon sería el prometedor en esto ––así que ya eres padre también – dijo Minato con una sonrisa mientras su cuñado también sonreía –sí, un lindo niño y una hermosa Niña, Shon y Hitomi Uzumaki Uchiha –pero en eso el zorro dirigió su vista hacia ellos dos –nos notó-exclamaron ambos al momento de que una gran esfera se produjera en la boca de la bestia y saliera dispara hasta ellos –eso sí que no –dijo Minato mientras hacía sellos de mano y ponía un Kunai de tres puntas frente a ellos.

Cuando la esfera estaba por impactar una telaraña de sellos apareció frente a ella deteniendo el impacto y como un agujero negro succiono por completo y segundos después se escuchó una gran explosión kilómetros muy lejos de la aldea –valla, así que ese es el poder de una _**Tail Beast Bomb (Bomba de la Bestia con Colas)**_ \- dijo impresionado el Uzumaki al sentir el poder de la técnica anterior –tenemos que informar de esto al 3er Hokage –decía Minato sin notar que una mano detrás de él lo estaba por atrapar –MINATO CUIDADO –y con la advertencia del peli rojo este se giró un poco y ataco con su Kunai a quien tenía atrás, y ese era el encapuchado pero su brazo y Kunai pasaron por este como si se tratara de un fantasma y este le atrapo la mano –yo soy tu oponente Minato Namikaze –dijo el tipo mientras que Kenshin vio su ojos y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder – _ **Sharingan**_ –dijo impactado y en eso el sujeto y Minato desaparecieron en un remolino proveniente del ojo del tipo –MINATO –grito y el zorro dirigió su mirada a el –demonios, que hago ahora –y otro rugido llamo su atención, el Ozaru estaba cada vez as cerca –deberé llevarlo hasta allá, ellos se enfrentaran –y corriendo a gran velocidad el zorro trato de aplastarlo con sus garras –VAMOS BOLA DE PELOS, NO PUEDES CONTRA MI –le provoco al gigantesco zorro el cual empezó a seguirlo sin saber que iban directo al gigantesco mono dorado.

En otro lado Minato y el tipo misterioso aparecieron en un lugar del bosque en otro vórtice – (él sabía que el sello se debilitaría, derroto a los ANBU que resguardaban la guarida, logro hacerse con el control del Zorro de nueve colas, solo había un Shinobi con tal poder y también poseía el _**Sharingan**_ ) –pensaba el rubio mientras veía a su oponente –eres Madara Uchiha –pregunto mientras el sujeto se quitaba la capucha –quien sabe –respondió el Uchiha –en todo caso, no importa quién eres, pero voy a detenerte por atacar a la aldea –y se puso en pose de combate mientras que Madara sacaba cadenas de su túnica y ambos se lanzaron a punto de iniciar una batalla.

Mientras que otro lado en una casa a las afueras de la aldea, en una cama una mujer de larga cabellera peli roja, ojos violeta con una ojeras en sus ojos se encontraba dormida abrazando a un bebe de cabello rubio alborotado y con tres curiosas marcas en las mejillas, pero en eso el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la despertó, y con dificultad se levantó y fue a abrirla –Kushina dios santo que te paso –exclamo una mujer la cual quedo atónita al ver el estado de la peli roja, esa mujer era una hermosa peli negra de cabellera corta y ojos negros y se encontraba cargando a dos bebes uno de cabello negro salvaje y la otra de cabello rojo y lacio –Naori, que haces aquí –pregunto la oji violeta apenas con fuerza mientras que la peli negra la ayudaba a llegar a la cama de regreso con él bebe y Naori ponía a los otros dos junto al pequeño rubio –que haces aquí Naori –volvió a preguntar la peli roja –Kenshin me dijo que viniera aquí, que tenía un mal presentimiento –y en eso vio al pequeño que dormía junto a sus hijos –ese es Naruto, que monada –y después vio que los tres niños se abrazaban –que tierno –dijo la peli negra al ver la escena y Kushina solo pudo sonreír con ternura, y una lagrima le salió de su ojo, esperaba poder sobrevivir a esto y poder ver a su hijo crecer junto con sus sobrinos.

-GRRROOOAAARRR –se escuchó ese rugido fuera de la casa, y eso alarmo a las mujeres y despertó a los bebes que comenzaron a llorar.

-que pasa –se preguntó Naori mientras veía a Kushina –eso es El Zorro de las nueve colas –y los ojos de la oji negra se abrieron a más no poder.

De regreso con Minato él estaba casi agotado, cada vez que intentaba atacar al Uchiha pero este se volvió intangible esquivando el golpe y dando el uno de regreso – (su cuerpo se hace intangible para no recibir ataque alguno, pero se materializa al atacar, podría esperar el momento preciso, solo tendré que ser más rápido) –pensaba mientras tomaba uno de los Kunai de 3 puntas y comenzaba a correr hacia el peli negro el cual también corrió hacia Minato.

Mientras corrían Minato lanzo el Kunai hacia la frente de Madara el cual lo atravesó y en su mano derecha se formó una esfera giratoria de color azul, Madara estaba por tomarlo de la túnica, ya hasta veía enfrente su victoria –Gane –pero el Hokage desapareció en un destello amarillo y apareció justo arriba de él y tomando el Kunai con la mano izquierda, y después impacto la esfera en la espalda del Uchiha – _ **Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)**_ –y cayo mientras el suelo debajo de él se desquebrajaba –(maldición, se transportó al Kunai) –maldijo el peli negro en sus pensamientos mientras que Minato en una oportunidad dejo un sello en la espalda del de la máscara, y este aprovecho y dio un salto aterrizando a metros de distancia y se tomó el brazo derecho el cual se cayó como si se hubiera derretido, pero en eso el rubio volvió a aparecer frente a él con su mano derecha en su estómago y apareció un sello –el sello del contrato, piensas separar al zorro de mi –exclamo al ver el sello en su estómago –con esto, el zorro deja de ser tuyo -.

Y justo en esos momentos el zorro que estaba ya apunto de aplastar a Kenshin se detuvo y sus ojos se volvieron rasgados y fijo su vista el mono dorado que estaba a pocos metros de el –gracias a Kami –suspiro y después vio que el zorro comenzó a correr contra el mono el cual también noto a la otra bestia y se preparó para pelear dándose golpes en el pecho y dar un rugido.

De regreso con Minato él se separó de Madara el cual se recuperó de lo anterior y volvió a hablar –eres sorprendente 4to Hokage, lograste herirme y quitarme el control del nueve colas, pero tarde o temprano, volverá a ser mío –y desapareció en el vórtice –puedo sentir que lo que dice no es mentira –dijo Minato mientras se giraba y su vista se fijó en un lugar donde se veían explosiones a unos kilómetros y ya suponía que era lo que pasaba –el zorro y el mono se están enfrentando –después de eso desapareció en un destello amarillo a un lugar en específico.

De regreso a la pelea de bestia en este momento el zorro tenia atado con unas de sus colas al mono el cual las tomo para intentar quitárselas de su cintura y cuando lo logro le dio un golpe con un puño en la espalda, pero después el nueve colas se recuperó y le dio un coletazo en la cara, el mono de pelaje dorado se enojó y volvió al ataque nuevamente pero en eso una esfera se formó en la boca del zorro y la lanzo contra Ozaru el cual solo tomo el suelo y sacando una roca del tamaño de la esfera la lanzo contra está explotando al hacer contacto, se produjo una gran onda expansiva y Kenshin que observaba todo se tuvo que sujetar muy fuerte del árbol –esto sí que es una batalla titánica –dijo mientras seguía sujetándose del árbol, pero en eso a lado del apareció Minato con Kushina en sus brazos la cual tenía a Naruto y a su lado estaba Naori con sus hijos en brazos y se sorprendieron al ver a las bestias más poderosas peleando –debemos crear una barrera, de inmediato –dijo Minato mientras veía a las bestia a punto de lanzar otra bomba, y justo en eso de la espalda de Kushina salieron cadenas las cuales no solo crearon un domo, también, también ataron a las bestias las cuales intentaban moverse, pero Kushina jadeaba –hermana –dijo Kenshin mientras veía a su hermana jadear –sellen al nueve colas en mí, sé que moriré, así, se alargara el tiempo para que lo recuperen –los ojos de los otros se abrieron a mas no poder –me temo que eso no podrá ser Kushina –susurro Minato mientras tomaba a Naruto en brazos y Kenshin tomaba a Shon y en eso dos pedestales aparecieron y pusieron a los niños en ellos –NO ME DIGAN QUE HARAN ESO, SELLARAN A LAS BESTIAS EN ELLOS –grito Naori al ver lo que planeaban ambos hombres –es la única opción que queda –dijo Minato mientras que en eso ambos hacían una secuencia de sellos y terminaban en rezo – _ **Seal of Death (Sello de la Muerte)**_ –exclamaron ambos y justo en ese momento aparecieron el 3er Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi junto con más ninjas los cuales vieron justo en ese momento aparecer a un ser espectral casi demoniaco con un rosario en una mano y una espada en la boca y frente a él había dos masas azuladas con forma humana las cuales eran las almas de Minato y Kenshin, el Sarutobi reconoció de inmediato ese Jutsu y se alarmo –el sello de la muerte, están locos –dijo el 3ero mientras corría hacia ellos pero la barrera les impedido el paso.

De regreso al lugar –debemos confiar en ellos, son nuestros hijos después de todo –dijo Minato –ES POR ESO, NO QUEREMOS QUE ELLOS CARGUEN CON EL PESO DE SER JINCHURIKIS, ADEMAS POR QUE EL SELLO DEL SHINIAGAMI, NO TIENEN QUE MORIR –gritaron ambas mujeres mientras que las lágrimas salían de los ojos de los padres al ver a sus hijos en los pedestales –por que tal y como dijimos antes, confiamos en ellos –explico Minato –además, dar la vida por tu familia, ese ha sido mi ideal durante años y lo saben, y no estarán solos, Naruto, Shon y Hitomi tendrán a ustedes para cuidarlos –incluyo el peli rojo mientras se quitaba el báculo rojo y se lo entregaba a su esposa –sabrás en que momento dárselo a Shon, le será de mucha ayuda, aparte, será del dentro de años –dijo con una sonrisa y en eso ambas manos del dios de la muerte atravesaron los cuerpos de Minato y Kenshin y tocaron a ambas bestias y tomaron la mitad del Chakra – **(malditos sean, 4to Hokage, Kenshin Uzumaki)** –pensó el zorro –Seal –exclamaron ambos mientras el Chakra iba a sus cuerpos y en sus estómagos aparecían un sello –(sí que tienen mucho Chakra, y arde) –pensaron ambos al sentir el Chakra de las Bestias dentro de ellos, y dichas bestias había reducido su tamaño y los Shinobis fuera de la barrera se sorprendieron, -en verdad esos tontos, usaron ese sello –dijo Hiruzen mientras veía que ellos volvían a hacer una cadena de sellos, pero cuando menos se habían dado cuenta el zorro había podido liberar una de sus garras y el mono dorado su puño y ambos lanzaron su ataque a los niños.

Pero Minato y Kushina se había interpuesto y ambos fueron atravesados por una de las garras del zorro y así detuvieron su avance.

Pero el puño del Ozaru estaba cada vez más cerca y el peli rojo intento llegar para evitarlo, pero antes de que lo lograra –NO… - se escuchó gritar a la peli negra y en ese mismo momento una mano esquelética de color azul apareció y detuvo el golpe de la bestia Kenshin vio eso y se fijó que provenía de su esposa la cual jadeaba mientras sostenía aun a Hitomi en sus brazos y sus ojos había cambiado a unos rojos con una figura de una flor de loto de color negro –Mangekyou Sharingan –dijo el oji azul sorprendido al ver ese cambio en los ojos de la peli negra, pero justo en eso recordó lo que harían y rápido hiso una secuencia de sellos al igual que Minato – _ **Summunin Jutsu**_ – y justo alado de ellos aparecieron dos animales, uno era un sapo de color naranja y verde con un largo estómago y el otro era un mono de color marrón vestido de guerrero – **AAAAAA, EL NUEVE COLAS, EL MONO DORADO** –gritaron de miedo al ver a las bestias presentes – **que pasa Minato, Kenshin** –preguntaron alterados ambas invocaciones –Geratora, te daré la llave del sello para que la guardes y se la des a Jiraiya-sensei y a Naruto cuando llegue el momento –dijo el rubio débilmente –lo mismo aquí Shiru, te daré la llave del sello y se la darás a Hiruzen para que se la dé a Shon cuando crezca –dijo el oji azul.

-ya veo, Minato y Kenshin volverán a sus hijos Jinchurikis y así salvar a la aldea –dijo el Sarutobi mientras los demás veían impresionados la escena, las invocaciones ya tenían las llaves de los sellos y desaparecieron en una bocanada de humo, -con eso estoy tranquilo –dijeron ambos padres mientras veían que el Shiniagami se preparaba para tomar las almas –Kushina, Kenshin algunas últimas palabras para Naruto y Shon-pregunto el 4to Hokage a su esposa y Cuñado –si no les importa empezare yo – dijo Kenshin mientras veía a su hijo dormir tranquilo –Shon, hoy tú y tu hermana no tendrán a su padre para guiarlos, pero tendrán a su fabulosa madre para cuidarlos, educarlos y amarlos a los dos, no tengo muchas cosas que decirte pero las diré, si quieres llegar a ser un gran shinobi sé que lo serás, incluso sé que un día lograras superarme , adiós y cuídense Shon, Hitomi, Naori, _**Eight Points Seal**_ –y con ellos el mono empezó a desaparecer justo en el momento en que el dios de la muerte cortara el alma de Kenshin y este callera al suelo, y en el estómago del bebe apareciera un sello de ocho puntos pero también apareció una extraña colita de mono de color marrón y Naori cayera desmayada por el esfuerzo y sus ojos volvieran a ser negro –te extrañare hermanito –susurro Kushina mientras veía morir a su hermano, pero después dirigió su vista a Naruto, no seas tan delicado con la comida, come saludable y crece, date un baño todos los días y más si llegas a entrenar junto a tu primo, no te quedes dormido hasta tarde, ten amigos y si en el futuro llega a suceder también una linda novia que te amé con todo el corazón, tal vez a mí no me guste pero estudia mucho y se el mejor en el Ninjutsu, no te desanimes si nada te sale bien –seguía diciendo mientras que empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y los demás tenían lágrimas al ver la triste escena –has caso a todo lo que te digan tus maestros y superiores, y algo importante, no caigas en los tres vicios shinobi no pidas dinero prestado si no puedes pagarlo, ahorra lo que ganes de tus misiones, el sake solo cuando seas mayor aunque sería mejor si nunca lo probaras –y casi todos rieron al oír eso último de la Uzumaki –lo último, las chicas, tal y como dije solo ten a la que te amé de verdad como antes lo dije, y cuídate de pervertido de Jiraiya –y el rubio rio un poco a la advertencia de Kushina con respecto a su sensei –ahora Naruto, pasaran cosas alegres como tristes y dolorosas, pero cree en ti mismo, te un sueño, protege a tus amigos, a tu familia, y nunca pierdas la confianza para seguir adelante –y la peli roja empezó a llorar y una de sus lágrimas cayo en la frente de Naruto –quisiera poder estar contigo mi pequeño, pero tal vez no lo este, así que, te amo mi pequeño Naruto, perdón Minato tome casi todo el tiempo –se disculpó la oji violeta con el oji azul que solo sonrió despreocupado –no importa, Naruto mis palabras para ti son…lamentablemente tu madre tomo todo lo que te diría, solo cuídate y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti _**Eight Points Seal**_ –y cerró los ojos mientras que el zorro también desaparecía, el sello apareció en el estómago de Naruto y el Shiniagami cortaba la última alma y ambos cuerpos caían al suelo y el dios de la muerte desaparecía.

La barrera cayo y los Shinobis liderados por el Sandaime se acercaron a los cuerpos de los adultos y Hiruzen tomaba a Shon y Naruto en brazos y veía la cola de mono del peli negro impresionado, intentaron despertar a Minato y Kenshin, pero era imposible ya que estaban muertos, y cuando checaron a las mujeres Naori solo estaba desmayada por el esfuerzo, y con Kushina –LORD 3ERO, LADY KUSHINA AUN ESTA VIVA –grito uno de los Shinobis y el tercer Hokage fue de inmediato a ver a Kushina y puso su oído en el pecho y escucho latidos –sigue viva, tal parece podrás estar con tu hijo Kushina, RAPIDO LLEVENLAS AL HOSPITAL QUE LAS ATIENDAN RAPIDO –ordeno Hiruzen mientras los ninjas asentía y uno de ellos le entregaba a Hitomi al Sarutobi –Naruto, Shon, Hitomi algún día crecerán para ser grandes Shinobis, eso está muy asegurado para ustedes tres –susurro mientras veía dormir a los tres bebes tranquilos.

Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea de Konoha, pero todo estaba nublado y lluvioso, y en el techo de la torre Hokage todos los ninjas incluyendo al Sandaime estaban dando un funeral a todos los que murieron en el ataque de ayer, incluyendo a Minato y Kenshin –Minato, Kenshin, ustedes dos dieron sus vidas para salvar a la aldea del Zorro y el Mono, y también salvaron su futuro y el de su familia –decía el Hokage mientras todos los ninjas daban su respeto a los muertos, después de eso termino el funeral y un ninja con una máscara de perro apareció frente a Hiruzen –Lord Hokage, la señorita Naori ha despertado –y rápido y sin esfuerzo fue en camino al hospital para ver a la Uchiha.

Mientras que en el hospital Naori ya estaba despierta y se encontraba sentada en la cama sin moverse –Naori –escucho que la llamaban, y en la puerta vio al Sarutobi el cual tenía cargando a los bebes –Lord 3ero, que paso –pregunto la Uchiha intentando hacer memoria, y cuando lo logro sus ojos de abrieron mucho –MINATO, KUSHINA, KENSHIN, HITOMOI, SHON, NARUTO COMO ESTAN, DONDE ESTAN –pregunto alterada ya que lo último que recuerda es el momento del sellado –tranquila Naori, acabas de despertar –le dijo el Hokage a la peli negra mientras la acostaba –Minato, Kenshin están… -pero Hiruzen negó con la cabeza y la oji negra empezó a llorar –lo siento, pero Minato y Kenshin, ya no están con nosotros, pero no murieron en vano, lograron sellar a las bestias –Naori no paraba de llorar, porque, porque Kenshin tuvo que dar su vida para hacerlo –idiota, estúpido Kenshin –susurraba mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero después volvió a preguntar –Kushina, Naruto y mis pequeños – en eso le entrego a los tres bebes y los abrazo, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que a Shon le había crecido una cola de mono en la cintura –Kushina logro sobrevivir, pero quedo en estado de coma, fue mucha la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio, no sabemos cuándo despertara – y después de eso dirigió su mirada en Naruto, su sobrino estaría solo por un largo tiempo, a menos que –lord Hokage, le pido por favor, que me dé la custodia de Naruto –obviamente sonrió ya que esperaba que se ofreciera, ya que es lo que podía hacer por el pequeño –de acuerdo, cuando te recuperes podrás llevártelos, que descanses Naori –y salió de la habitación dejando solos.

 **Que prepara el futuro para los nuevos Jinchurikis, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo:** **Entran Naruto y Shon Uzumaki y de Veras /Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les guste este nuevo fic que cree, y con ellos espero reviews.**

 **Rockerith: y con cada review que no dejen nosotros iremos a mandarlos a dormir.**

 **Yo: ya tranquila, y hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	2. Entran Naruto y Shon Uzumaki

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: estoy de regreso presentando este nuevo capítulo, y solo responderé los reviews para comenzar a darlo:**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, y pensare lo del Ki.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y descuida Kushina despertara, y lo de los equipos, pues si estarán Shon y Naruto en el mismo.**

 **chioK44: me alegra que te guste a gracias por los ánimos.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias alan, e ire escribiendo los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **Yo: listo ahora que inicie el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.2 Entran Naruto y Shon Uzumaki.

Habían pasado 12 años desde que las bestias el Zorro de las Nueve colas y el Gran Mono Dorado habían aparecido en Konoha, y estas había sido selladas por los más valientes Ninjas de la aldea, todo en la aldea había vuelto a la normalidad, el 3er Hokage había vuelto al mando en lo que encontraban a un digno sucesor, cosa la cual no había pasado.

Y todo en la aldea era paz y tranquilidad.

-NARUTO….SHON….- o tal vez no.

Y en las calles de la aldea, dos niños de 12 años se encontraban escapando de un par de ninjas, uno de ellos era de pelo rubio alborotado, ojos azules y con tres curiosas marcas en cada mejilla, tenía sandalias azules, un pantalón arremangado de color negro, una chamarra de color rojo con azul en los hombros y la mitad de las mangas y el resto rojo con un remolino rojo en el hombro izquierdo y debajo de esta tenía una playera blanca y unos googles azules en su frente, y el otro chico de cabello negro algo salvaje (como el de Gohan en la saga Saiyan) y ojos también azules, tenía puesta unas sandalias negras atadas por cintas (Como las de Natsu) un pantalón holgado y corto de color rojo escarlata, un tubular de color negro que cuelga desde la mitad de su estómago hasta la mitad de sus piernas y este era atado por una cinta de color rojo, tenía una casaca de color azul con los bordes negros y en sus hombros se encontraban un remolino en el derecho y en el izquierdo un abanico de color blanco y rojo y debajo de esta tenía una camisa de manga larga de color rojo y lo más raro de él era que de su cintura salía un cola de mono.

Naruto y Shon estaban corriendo de un par de Ninjas ya que ellos se habían atrevido a hacer de las suyas otra vez –NARUTO SHON ESPEREN A QUE LES PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA –gritaba uno de los perseguidores -SE PASARON ESTA VEZ MOCOSOS –grito el otro, se estarán preguntando que había hecho este par para que los estuvieran persiguiendo, la respuesta muy fácil, ellos son bromistas, o por lo menos lo es Naruto, Shon solo le ayudaba de vez en cuando, pero cuando hacían bromas juntos eran una gran bomba nuclear.

Ellos en estos momentos hicieron la broma más grande de todos los tiempos, habían pintado todo el monte Hokage con dibujos chistosos –CALLENSE –les contesto el rubio –ES CIERTO, LES DA CORAJE QUE NO PUEDAN HACER LO QUE NOSOTROS HACEMOS NO ES ASI –continuo el peli negro refiriéndose a lo que ellos había hecho hace rato.

Pero en la torre Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba pintando con la paz y la tranquilidad, lástima que eso se fue enseguida –LORD HOKAGE ES UNA EMERGENCIA –y el mencionado dejo de hacer lo que hacía y dirigió su vista a uno de los ninjas –espero no me molesten con algunas críticas, y no me digan que son Naruto y Shon otra vez –dijo el Hokage como si las travesuras de ese par fueran cosa de cada día, cosa la cual así era –es que sin son ellos, se atrevieron a pintar todo el monumento Hokage –y el Sarutobi solo dio un suspiro, esos dos enserio eran Uzumakis.

En la persecución los Ninjas no importa cuánto intentaran atraparlos, ellos siempre escapaban y cuando pasaron por una barda y un árbol, de un pedazo de tela similar a la barda apareció Naruto mientras que dé del árbol salió Shon colgando de una rama con su cola –eso fue muy fácil, de veras –dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza –ya lo creo primo, enserio –concordó el peli negro, pero en eso –ESO CREEN SHON, NARUTO –les grito una voz justo detrás de ellos asustando al dúo Uzumaki ya que justo detrás de ellos había un Chounin de cabello castaño atado en una coleta, y con una cicatriz atravesando su nariz, llevaba puesto un traje azul con una chaleco verde y una bandana de la aldea en la frente –de donde salió Iruka-sensei –pregunto Shon mientras bajaba del árbol y Naruto se giraba para verlo –que hace usted aquí –pregunto el rubio, ya que no importaba cuantas veces lo intentaran, Iruka era el único que podía atraparlos sin problema alguno –no que están haciendo ustedes aquí, deberían estar en la academia –les respondió el Chounin a los niños.

En la academia Ninja en un aula de clases estaba Iruka frente a varios estudiantes entre ellos herederos de Clanes –escuchen bien Naruto y Shon, el examen de graduación es mañana y una de las técnicas es en verdad importante para pasar –les dijo Iruka mientras comenzaba a hablar, pero Shon y Naruto no le prestaban atención, ellos no eran ni los mejores ni los peores estudiantes, ellos eran solo buenos estudiantes, pero solo eran un asco en una sola cosa, pero Iruka al ver que ellos no les prestaban atención le creció una vena en el frente –todos aquello que hayan pasado el **_Transformation Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación)_** volverán a hacerlo, cortesía de Naruto y Shon –dijo a todos en la clase los cuales abrieron los ojos –QUE…..- gritaron todos los estudiantes; después de eso los estudiantes estaban formado en filas esperando a que los llamaran para pasar –Sakura Haruno –llamo a una peli roja de cabello largo hasta la cintura, ojos jade, llevaba un vestido rojo tipo kimono con aberturas en las piernas y diseños blancos con un círculo del mismo color en la espalda, debajo del vestido lleva mallas, sandalias azules y una cinta roja como tiara en su cabeza –muy bien a darle –y en una bocanada de humo apareció transformada en el Sensei –bien hecho –dijo el castaño dando a entender que lo había logrado –si lo logre –dijo sonriendo mientras que en un fondo negro aparecía la Sakura interna – **SOY LA MEJOR** –exclamo el lado interno para después desaparecer –viste eso Sasuke –ella era Sakura Haruno, la más lista de la generación, pero su único y malo defecto era que ella era una Fangirl –el siguiente Sasuke Uchiha –llamo a un chico de cabello color negro con rara forma de cola de pato, tenía ojos negros, llevaba sandalias azules con las piernas vendadas, un short de color blanco que llegaba a las rodillas, una camisa de manga corta color azul con cuello alto y el símbolo de un abanico blanco y rojo en la espalda y en sus brazos calentadores blancos, el peli negro hiso los sellos de mano y se transformó también en el sensei –muy bien –le felicito y el Uchiha se fue a sentar a su lugar –siguiente Shon Uzumaki Uchiha –y el oji azul se acercó en frente y haciendo los sellos de mano en una bocanada de humo apareció transformado en un chico de cabello negro corto y picudo de ojos negros Tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro. Usaba una camiseta de cuello alto color negro, con el símbolo del abanico en la espalda, pantalones negros. Usaba el protector frontal de Konoha en una cinta negra atada en su frente y llevaba un tantō en la espalda.

La transforma dejo sorprendidos no solo a Iruka, sino que también a Sasuke mientras que Naruto solo suspiro un poco – (te dejo muy triste la muerte de él, no es asi primo) –pensó el rubio mientras Shon volvía a su forma normal y se retiraba –bi…bien hecho Shon –se recuperó Iruka de la impresión para después seguir con la lista –ahora Naruto Uzumaki –llamo a nuestro amigo rubio –Naruto no hagas algo problemático otra vez –le dijo con tono de pereza un chico de cabello negro atado en forma de piña y de ojos igual negros, llevaba una malla ajustada a su cuerpo y encima de ella tenía una chaqueta con mangas media largas de color gris con bordes de color verde, también poseía un pantalón marrón y sandalias azules, este chico era Shikamaru Nara uno de los amigos de Naruto y Shon pero era un completo Vago perezoso –si Naruto ya que siempre nos metemos en problemas por su culpa –le dijo una chica de largo cabello rubio platino atado en una cola de caballo, ojos azul cielo, llevaba un traje morado compuesto por un chaleco corto con cuello levantado, una falda con aberturas en ambos lados y un vendaje que le cubría el estómago y las piernas y sandalias azules, ella era Ino Yamanaka, muy hermosa pero al igual que Sakura una Fangirl de Sasuke –como si me importara –y se acercó al frente mientras era visto por una chica de cabello negro azulado que llegaba hasta su cuello con dos largos mechones a los lados de su cara, tiene ojos de color perla similar a la luna, llevaba na camisa negra, pantalones azul marino y una chaqueta de color crema, con el símbolo de fuego en ambas mangas y piel artificial alrededor de los puños y el bajo de la prenda, ella era Hinata Hyuga, ella observaba a Naruto con un sonrojo y jugando con sus dedos –(esfuérzate Naruto) –pensó la oji perla, mientras que a su lado se encontraba también una niña muy similar a ella, las únicas diferencias eran que su cabello era largo y de color marrón y con una mecha larga en medio de su rostro, también tenía ojos perlados , su vestimenta era una blusa sin mangas de color negro y sobre esta una chaqueta beige oscuro desabrochada, muñequeras, y unos pantalones igual negros y sandalias azules, ella era la hermana Gemela de Hinata: Hanabi Hyuga, pero ella solo veía a Shon el cual se sentaba frente a ella.

Se preguntaran porque las gemelas Hyuga veían a los primos Uzumaki, digamos que hace años en un día que ellas eran intimidadas, Naruto y Shon aparecieron dándoles una paliza a los brabucones, y las ayudaron a levantarse; desde ese día ellas había desarrollado una admiración y después enamoramiento por los Uzumaki, pero ellos eran tan densos como una piedra y ni cuenta se daban incluso en este tiempo.

Pero volviendo con Naruto el hacia un sello de mano y el Chakra se reunió – ** _Transformation_** –y de una bola de humo apareció Naruto transformado, pero no como lo esperaban ya que había una hermosa adolescente rubia con coletas, ojo azules, marcas en las mejillas que le daban un aspecto adorable, olvide mencionar que estaba por completo desnuda y que solo el humo cubría sus partes privadas, pues si lo hice ya están informados; Iruka quedo con la mirada en blanco y los ojos abiertos y después salió volando hacia atrás por un gran sangrado nasal.

Todos los estudiantes se golpearon la cabeza con la mano, Naruto le gustaba hacerles bromas a los demás, incluso Shon golpe la cabeza con el pupitre – (esta vez te pasaste Naruto, enserio) –Naruto era su primo y lo quería, pero inclusive Shon sabia cuando no hacer cosas como esas, inclusive Naruto aun siendo listo hacia bromas tan bobas.

Después de eso la rubia desapareció dejando solo a Naruto el cual se sujetaba el estómago y reino a carcajada limpia –cayo redondito, ese era mi **_Sexy Jutsu (Jutsu Sexy)_** –pero en eso Iruka con tapones en la nariz le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza –DEJA YA ESAS ESTUPIDECE, ES MI ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA –le grito después de darle el golpe.

Ya una vez fuera de la academia en el monumento Hokage, Naruto y Shon se encontraban limpiando los rostros del 1er y 2do Hokage, mientras que Iruka los vigilaba –esto es aburrido, de veras –se quejó el rubio mientras Shon asentía junto con el –no se irán de aquí hasta que hallan limpiado todo gota de pintura –les informo el Chounin –que mala suerte Mamá haría Ramen de comer, enserio –se quejó Shon –y le había prometido a Hitomi que le ayudaría con algo hoy –continuo Naruto mientras los dos seguían limpiado el monumento, pero después de unos minutos apareció Naori la cual había cambiado, su cabello negro había crecido hasta media espalda llevaba una sencilla camisa de color púrpura, una falda roja y un delantal de color amarillo claro y sandalias azules, y junto a ella había una niña de 12 años la cual era de cabello rojo largo atado en coletas, ojo negros la cual vestía con una playera de manga larga de color violeta, unos pantalones negros y sandalias azules, de seguro adivinaran quien es, pues si es Hitomi la hermana de Shon –asi que era cierto –dijo la Uchiha la cual veía el castigo de los chicos –buenas tardes Naori –le saludo el sensei –sabes, ver esto me trae recuerdos –dijo mientras recordaba sus tiempos de academia y en vez de ver a Naruto y Shon limpiando el monumento, eran Kenshin y Kushina quienes lo hacían –NARUTO, SHON –les llamo la peli negra a los chicos que voltearon a verla –HOLA MAMÁ /TIA NAORI –gritaron ambos saludándola aunque estaban muy nerviosos, ya estaban esperando su futuro castigo de parte de ella –CUANDO TERMINEN VAN A CASA A CENAR RAMEN –y la cara de los estudiantes se ilumino y en sus rostros aparecieron grandes sonrisas –AHORA SI ESTAMOS POR COMPLETO MOTIVADOS DE VERAZ –exclamo Naruto mientras limpiaba a gran velocidad el rostro del primero –LO LIMPIARTEMOS MUY RAPIDO ENSERIO –continuo Shon y el también limpio rápido el rostro del segundo; Naori y Hitomi rieron al ver el entusiasmo de los niños, pero después la peli negra se dirigió a Iruka –si quiere puede venir con nosotros Iruka – el castaño agradeció la invitación y dijo que iria.

Habían pasado las horas y en estos momentos nos encontramos en una casa modesta la cual contaba con lo necesario, sala, cocina, comedor, 3 recamaras en la cual en una dormia Naori y en otra dormían Hitomi, Naruto y Shon y la 3era era para huéspedes, pero en el comedor de la casa se encontraban todos comiendo un sabroso plato de Ramen cada uno –no hay duda el Ramen de Mamá no se compara –dijo Shon mientras comia su tazón –sí que si –asintió la peli roja y Naruto solamente asintió ya que él seguía comiendo y Naori solo sonrió, le gustaba que le alagaran su comida, pero Iruka decido sacar a conversación el siguiente tema –Shon, Naruto –y los mencionados giraron la cabeza a su sensei poniendo atención –por qué le hicieron eso al monumento Hokage, digo ustedes saben quiénes fueron no es asi –les pregunto mientras que Naori a espaldas de ellos se tapaba la boca evitando reír, saberlo, Naruto era el hijo del 4to y Shon respetaba mucho al 3ero –todos lo saben sensei, ellos eran los mejores Shinobis de su tiempo –le respondió el peli negro mientras terminaba su tazón –entre ellos estaba el 4to Hokage, que junto a un gran amigo suyo salvo a la aldea del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y al Ozaru Dorado de una Cola –concluyo Naruto mientras dirigía su mirada al techo –entonces porque hicieron eso –volvió a preguntar Iruka –porque nosotros llegaremos a superarlos –dijeron al mismo tiempo –yo Shon Uzumaki Uchiha, llegare a ser el mejor Shinobi de esta aldea, no me importa si no logro ser Hokage, demostrare que puedo llegar a ser muy fuerte – dijo Shon mientras ponía su mano derecha en forma de saludo militar –y yo Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage –continuo el rubio mientras extendía su mano con los palillos – **grandes leyendas Ninjas, y asi, las personas de la aldea nos respetaran y notaran quienes somos de veraz /enserio** –exclamaron los dos a la vez dejando impresionado a Iruka, que Hitomi sonriera al ver la determinación de su hermano y primo, y Naori solo pudo sonreír, esos dos sí que se parecían a sus padres, después de eso Naruto volvió a hablar –por cierto Iruka- Sensei, quisiera pedirle un favor – –cual Naruto –pregunto el Chounin –quisiera poder probarme la bandana, por favor –pidió el oji azul mientras ponía sus manos como en rezo mientras veía la bandana de Iruka que tenía en la frente –esta bandana, como crees solo podrás usarla una vez te hayas graduado y te conviertas en Shinobi, deberán pasar el examen mañana –le respondió mientras se tomaba la bandana azul –TACAÑO –se quejó Naruto mientras que todos reían por eso.

Era un nuevo día en la aldea, y justo en la academia todos los estudiantes se encontraban, y justo en frente de ellos en un pupitre se encontraban Iruka y su compañero Mizuki el cual tenía la misma vestimenta que Iruka, pero el tenia cabello blanco y una pañoleta con la insignia de la aldea –muy bien cuando los vallamos nombrando, entraran al salón, el examen final será el **_Clone Jutsu (Jutsu de Clonación)_** –y los Uzumaki solo golpearon su cabeza contra el pupitre, ellos solo eran malísimos con una sola técnica, y era esa estúpida técnica de clonación, no importa cuanto lo intentaran, el resultado era el mismo: fracaso.

Ya habían pasado muchos estudiantes, Shon y Naruto esperaban su turno, esperaba aunque sea logra un solo clon –Naruto Uzumaki –llamaron al rubio el cual entro al aula frente a ellos, después de eso hiso los sellos de mano y el Chakra se reunio a su alrededor – ** _Clone Jutsu_** –y a su lado derecho en vez de aparecer otro rubio apareció una masa deforme con la apariencia de Naruto y en el suelo como si estuviera muerto –lo siento Naruto, tus calificaciones en los demás exámenes son buenas, pero el Jutsu del clon es necesario, fallaste –le dijo Iruka mientras los animos del Uzumaki bajaban, en verdad odiaba ese jutsu –pero Iruka, has una excepción, el intento, hiso bien los sellos, hasta logro uno –dijo Mizuki –perdón Mizuki, pero los demás hicieron las 3 réplicas, si Naruto hubiera hecho una lo pasaba, pero mira el mal estado en que esta, además no podemos hacer excepciones – el rubio dejo la habitación mientras llamaban a Shon, el rubio le deseo suerte a su primo, pero minutos después este salió igual de desanimado –clon desastroso –pregunto el rubio –clon desastroso –le aclaro el peli negro y ambos salieron de la academia; fuera de esta se encontraban todos lo que aprobaron el examen siendo felicitados por no solo sus familias, también por Iruka y el 3er Hokage, mientras que alejado del sitio, Naruto se encontraba sentado en un columpio mientras que Shon estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol ambos con expresión de tristeza –puedes verlos –escucharon ambos Uzumaki –son los muchachos, ellos no lograron pasar el examen final –dijo uno de los civiles –pues lo tienen merecido –dijo otro –imagínate si se hubieran vuelto Ninjas, digo ellos son…- pero en eso fue callado –no nos permiten hablar de eso – eso era una de las razones por las cuales Shon y Naruto querían volverse Ninjas, demostrar su fuerza ante los demás, que los reconocieran, ya que ellos siempre fueron despreciados por los civiles a excepción de muy pocos ya que ellos eran los Jinchurikis de las bestias que atacaron hace años, pero solo la generación más joven no lo sabía al igual que Naruto y Shon, pero eso no evito que los padres de los niños les dijeran que se alejaran de ellos, los Ninjas los trataban bien o neutral, eso era bueno.

En ese momento Naori junto a Hitomi se acercaron a donde estaban los chicos, su rostro tenía una expresión triste, ellos habían dado todo su esfuerzo para ser Ninjas, pero fallan por una sola cosa, la cual es imposible para ellos por su condición –Naruto, Shon, quieren ir a casa, prepare la comida –pero ambos chicos no dejaban su expresión ni se movían –adelántate mamá. Luego las alcanzamos –respondió el oji azul –está bien, los esperamos – y en eso Hitomi se acercó a ambos –cuídense, hermano, primo –y se fue junto a la Uchiha.

Ambos no dejaron su semblante, hasta que notaron que alguien se paró a lado de ellos, y ese era Mizuki –oigan chicos, se de algo que les animara –y capto la atención de los estudiantes –hay un examen secreto para aquello que no pudieron lograr pasar este –y en eso se fueron del lugar, pero no sabían que fueron vistos Iruka y Hiruzen.

En la noche Iruka se encontraba acostado, pero en eso escucha que alguien toca la puerta de su casa –IRUKA, DESPIERTA –y al abrirla vio a Mizuki el cual parecía alterado –que pasa –pregunto el castaño –Naruto y Shon robaron el pergamino sagrado –eso dejo en shock a Iruka, ellos habían hecho que, pero era imposible; pero muy lejos del lugar, en un bosque donde había una cabaña Shon y Naruto se encontraban leyendo el pergamino –veamos, que Jutsu aprenderemos –pregunto el rubio –mira este –le dijo el peli negro señalando uno – ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombras)_** –leyeron a la vez, y se vieron y sonrieron, fallaron por un clon, ahora pasarían por uno, en la aldea todos los Shinobis se movilizaron, incluso Naori quien tras enterarse salió corriendo a buscar al par, mientras que con Iruka el corría y pensaba –(a donde fueron) –se preguntó mientras seguía buscándolo hasta que fue al bosque, mientras que con Mizuki el corría con una sonrisa siniestra –(ahora que les dije lo que hicieron esos mocosos, podre eliminarlos, y me quedare con el pergamino) –eran sus oscuros pensamientos mientras también iba al bosque.

De regreso con los Jinchurikis ambos se encontraban acostados en el suelo y jadeando, sí que se esforzaron por lograr ese Jutsu, pero justo en ese momento Iruka apareció frente a ellos –se acabó Naruto, Shon –pero los Uzumaki solo rieron mientras se rascaban la cabeza –jejejejeje, ya nos atrapo, y muy rápido solo pudimos aprender un Jutsu –dijo Naruto dejando impresionado a Iruka –(estaban practicando, y se esforzaron por como pude ver) –pensó el Chounin mientras que ahora hablaba Shon –ahora le enseñaremos el Jutsu sorpréndete, y asi pasaremos el examen secreto, asi es todo no – –de donde sacaron esa idea –pregunto extrañado, él no sabía que existiera un examen asi, y duda que existiera –Mizuki-sensei nos dijo dónde encontrar el pergamino, y este lugar –volvieron a responder dejando en shock a Iruka, el cual noto varios Kunai que iban directo a ambos chicos, y el los saco del trayecto recibiendo los Kunai –veo que encontraste el escondite, Iruka –apareció Mizuki con dos grandes Shuriken en la espalda –debí haberlo sabido, eres un traidor Mizuki –aclaro el Umino –Shon, Naruto entréguenme el pergamino –ordeno el Ninja, pero los dos no se movían ya que no sabían que pasaba –que sucede –pregunto Naruto –no dejen que Mizuki obtenga el pergamino, ese pergamino tiene Jutsus prohibidos que podrían poner en peligro a la aldea de la hoja, Mizuki es un traidor, huyan –dijo el sensei de los dos los cuales se enfadaron, pero Mizuki solo sonrio, ya que tenía un haz bajo la manga –Naruto, Shon, alguna vez se preguntaron porque los habitantes de la aldea, los odian –los ojos de los 3 se abrieron, pero los de Iruka fue por el terror –NO MIZUKI NO LO HAGAS, ESTA PROHIBIDO –le grito al peli blanco pero este lo ignoro y continuo –decretaron hace doce años, que todos los Ninjas o personas que sabían esto, no debían decírselos a ustedes dos, el decreto es el siguiente, TU NARUTO CONTINES AL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS, MIENTRAS QUE TU SHON AL GRAN OZARU DORADO DE UNA COLA –dicha revelación dejo impactados a los dos, ellos, contenían a las bestias que atacaron a la aldea, aunque todo tenía sentido ahora por eso, ellos eran odiados por los civiles, los trataban como si no fueran nada, pero Mizuki aprovechando eso, lanzo uno de los Kunai hacia ellos –MUERAN –y ya estaba muy cerca de ellos el Kunai.

Mientras que en ese mismo momento en el hospital de la aldea, en una de las habitaciones una mujer de cabello rojo abrió los ojos demostrando un color violeta en ellos y esta se levantó de la cama de golpe y salió por la ventana a gran velocidad, mientras que una de las enfermeras que paseaban por el pasillo oye desorden en el cuarto y entro a este y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en el –DOCTOR, LADY KUSHINA NO ESTA –y salió corriendo a informar del suceso, mientras que la mencionada seguía corriendo aun con la bata puesta –(traquilo Naruto, voy para alla) –pensaba la peli roja mientras seguía su camino a donde la guiara su instinto.

La gran Shuriken ya estaba por impactar a los Jinchurikis, pero en eso Iruka apareció frente a ellos con su espalda recibiendo el ataque de la Shuriken –Iruka-sensei –susurraron impactados los Jinchurikis, Mizuki estaba también sorprendido, no creyó que Iruka se interpusiera en eso –porque –pregunto Naruto –porque, somos iguales, cuando perdí a mis padres, nadie se preocupó por mí, y por eso también intentaba llamar su atención, me volví también en el payaso de la clase, quería que me vieran que supieran mi nombre, se lo que sienten, que nadie los reconozcan, se lo que se siente eso Naruto, Shon –con cada palabra los ojos de los Uzumaki se abrían más y más, y veían llorar a Iruka, pero Mizuki dio una gran carcajada –no me hagas reír, Iruka siempre los odia, las bestias provocaron la muerte de sus padres, el diría lo que sea para quitarles el pergamino –y con eso la inseguridad de ambos estudiante creció y salieron corriendo al interior del bosque –NARUTO…..SHON….. –grito el castaña intentando moverse pero le dolía mucho la espalda por el Kunai –eso es inútil Iruka, ellos usaran el poder del pergamino para vengarse, y sus miradas, esas eran las miradas de las bestias –dijo el peli blanco aterrizando detrás del castaño, pero este se quitó el Shuriken de la espalda –no, Naruto y Shon, NO SON ASI –y le lanzo el Shuriken a Mizuki el cual lo esquivo y después salió corriendo tras el rubio y el peli negro y Mizuki también salió corriendo tras ellos.

En la torre Hokage Hiruzen observaba todo por medio de una bola de cristal – (esto no es nada bueno, Mizuki hiso sentir mal a Naruto y a Shon, aún más mal, incluso pudo haber desatado el poder en el interior de los chicos) –pensaba mientras veía a los chicos saltar por los árboles.

De regreso con ellos, Iruka seguía corriendo, y tras del apareció Mizuki y en un intento por detenerlo le dio un golpe, pero este lo esquivo y mando a Iruka a chocar contra un árbol y apareció frente a el –sigo sin entender por qué los ayuda, son unos fenómenos por su culpa murió tu familia, y también son iguales a mí – –a que te refieres –pregunto molesto el sensei de academia al decir que sus estudiantes se parecían a ese traidor –él quiere el pergamino para ganar poder y tener su venganza –respondió el peli blanco –asi serán las bestias, pero ellos no lo son –dijo Iruka, pero ellos no sabían que detrás de un árbol cercano los oji azules escuchaban todo –no son nada parecido, ellos son únicos, trabajan duro ponen todo su empeño en las cosas, claro pueden cometer errores como todos, pero su sufrimiento los hace más fuertes, asi que eso los hace diferentes a las bestias, ellos no son como el Zorro de las Nueve Colas y el Ozaru Dorado de Una Cola, ellos son Naruto y Shon Uzumaki de la aldea de la Hoja –las palabras de Iruka hicieron llorar a ambos Jinchurikis mientras que Shon apretaba sus ojos fuertemente al sentirlos arder, Mizuki arto de todo estaba por lanzar la segunda Shuriken, pero en eso recibió dos fuertes golpes, uno de ellos era en el estómago, el segundo fue en la cara lanzándolo hasta el otro lado –(Naruto, Shon) –pensó alegre al verlos –no está mal para unas bestias –refunfuño el peli blanco, pero en eso Naruto puso el pergamino en el suelo –si te atreves a atacar a nuestro sensei –dijo primero Naruto, y en eso Shon levanto su mirada dejando impactados a los Chounin –te matamos –rugió el peli negro, la sorpresa era que sus ojos habían dejado de ser azules siendo ahora de un color rojo escarlata, con un cirulo alrededor de la pupila y con una coma en el círculo en cada ojo –(Shon, despertó, el **_Sharingan_** ) –pensó sorprendido el castaño –vallas palabras, pero yo podría destruirlos con un solo golpe –dijo arrogante el traidor.

-danos tu mejor golpe –dijo Naruto mientras hacia un sello de mano con forma de cruz –y nosotros te lo regresaremos multiplicado a mil –concluyo el Uzumaki aun con su Sharingan activado y haciendo el mismo sello que Naruto –ASI, QUIERO VER QUE ES LO QUE TIENEN ZORRO Y MONO –y después de eso ambos chicos exclamaron – ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu_** – y por todo el lugar aparecieron cientos, tal vez miles de Clones de los Uzumaki rodeando a Mizuki el cual parecía aterrado –(esos clones, no son ilusiones, son sólidos, se perfeccionaron en un Jutsu muy avanzado ) –pensó con una sonrisa, y después de eso los Clones se lanzaron a atacar a Mizuki, durante todo el momento solo se escuchó los gritos de Mizuki y los sonidos de una paliza.

Después de eso Mizuki ya no era nada más que una masa deforme por tanto golpe, y los primos se alejaron del lugar y los ojos de Shon volvieron a ser azules –se encuentras bien Iruka-sensei –el Chounin solo sonrio un poco –si lo estoy, podrían acercarse, les tengo un regalo a los dos –y los chicos se miraron y solo se encogieron de hombros y fueron con Iruka –ok, solo cierren los ojos –y obedecieron la orden, y durante eso sintieron que algo se les ponía en la frente –listo ábranlos –y cuando lo hicieron, vieron que Iruka ya no tenía su bandana y el tenia los googles de Naruto –felicidades, se graduaron chicos –y la cara de los chicos era de gran sorpresa ya que ellos tenían en sus frentes bandanas de color azul con la insignia de la aldea –le dio la suya a Naruto, pero como es que –pregunto el peli negro, pero en eso vio a Iruka sonreír –cuando iniciaron la academia "el" me dijo que te la diera cuando te graduaras –respondió y Shon entendió a quien se refería y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, pero cuando ambos se iban a abalanzar a abrazar a Iruka, un borrón rojo tacleo a Naruto haciéndolo caer en el suelo, Shon e Iruka se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos violeta abrazar a Naruto muy fuerte, pero les sorprendía mas el escucharla susurrar cosas como "mi pequeño ha crecido" "ahora estaré contigo", aunque el más sorprendido era el mismo Naruto, no sabía que hacia la mujer y porque lo abrazaba, pero justo en eso Naori llego al lugar y se sorprendió al ver a la oji violeta en el lugar y despierta –Kushina –susurro muy alto sorprendida la oji negra llamando la atención de los demás menos de la mencionado –mamá, quien es ella –pregunto el peli negro a su madre, pero en eso –mi pequeño, mi hijo –dichas palabras dejaron con los ojos abiertos a los otros, esa era la madre de Naruto, pero como es que –como es posible –pregunto Naruto sin entender.

 **La aldea tiene nuevos Shinobis, una madre despierta de su sueño, que aventuras les prepara la vida a nuestros héroes, el próximo Capitulo:** **El Equipo 7 De veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: y como siempre dejen reviews.**

 **Yo: adiós hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	3. Equipo 7

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos nuevamente, como hoy tengo prisa contestare los reviews y después daré el capítulo:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y con lo de la verdad, eso será a lo mejor después del examen Chounin, y lo de los equipos si Naruto y Shon estarán en el mismo, pero con diferencias.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias amigo, y con respecto a eso, bueno tuve que escribir lo que me acordaba que vi del capítulo hace tiempo y espero estén bien los equipos para ti.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Yo: bueno ahora y sin más el capítulo 3.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.3 Equipo 7

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja, y en este momento nuestros jóvenes héroes se encontraban caminando por las calles de Konoha con la bandana Ninja en la frente pero Shon ahora tenía en su espalda atada un báculo de color rojo, ambos iban con rumbo a la academia ninja.

Sí que habían pasado muchas cosas, una de ellas fue que uno de sus senseis de academia resulto ser un traidor y los engaño para robar el pergamino sagrado, otra de ellas descubrir que eran los contenedores del zorro de Nueve colas y el Ozaru dorado, después realizaron el Shadow Clone Jutsu y gracias a él lograron ser Ninjas, pero después de eso aparece la madre de Naruto la cual no habían visto desde que nacieron, aun recordaban la plática que tuvieron después de eso.

 **Flash Back.**

Todos se encontraban en la torre Hokage, donde dicho mencionado veía e frente a los nuevos Ninjas a Naori y a Kushina la cual no dejaba de abrazar a Naruto –Abuelo si no es mucha molestia, podríamos saber, porque la madre de Naruto está viva, creímos que había muerto hace 12 años –pregunto el peli negro, Hiruzen ya sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría así que respondió –Kushina después del ataque y de dar a luz a Naruto quedo en estado de coma, por eso no les habíamos dicho nada –el oji azul de cabello rubio solo podía seguir recibiendo el abrazo de su madre –aquí estoy, mi pequeño, ya no me iré –susurraba la peli roja mientras seguía abrazando a Naruto sacando una sonrisa a todos en especial a Shon –(por fin estas con uno de tus padres primo) –pero después de eso, Naruto quiso sacar un tema a discusión –viejo, porque nos ocultaron el hecho de que contenemos a las bestias –esa era otra pregunta que no esperaba que hicieran, nadie mayor del lugar –al principio lo hice para que ustedes pudieran tener una vida normal, pero los Civiles al no comprender nada de los sellos pasaron su odio a ustedes, y les hicieron a sus hijos a odiarlos a ustedes –eso llamo la atención de Kushina la cual apretó más el agarre con Naruto y su cabello comenzaba a flotar –cuando tenga en frente a esos sabrán lo aterradora que era la **Red Death (Muerte Roja)** –y digamos que eso sí que dejo espantados a los hombres mientras que Naori solo sonrio con nostalgia como extrañaba ver a su amiga con su aspecto de ira, pero en eso, al ver a Shon y Naruto con las bandanas recordó algo importante –Shon espera tengo algo para ti –le dijo la peli negra al peli negro el cual la vio extrañado al verla sacar un pergamino con un Kanji de "Báculo" escrito en este –Liberar –exclamo mientras que de una cortina de humo aparecía el Báculo rojo que antes fue de Kenshin, después de eso lo tomo y se lo entrego a su hijo –esto, Shon, le perteneció a tu padre, antes de que muriera me pidió que te lo entregara cuando te volvieras ninja, se llama Báculo Sagrado, tiene una habilidad especial, que pronto descubrirás –el mitad Uchiha tomo el arma con los ojos brillosos, después de eso se ató el báculo a la espalda, después de eso Hiruzen volvió a hablar –lo bueno es que el pergamino está a salvo al igual que ustedes, y recuerden chicos la selección de equipos es en dos días, descansen –después de eso salieron de la oficina con rumbo a la casa.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Los chicos siguieron caminando a la academia después de recordar eso, después de unos minutos ya habían llegado al aula y estaba vacía, habían sido los primeros en llegar y ambos se sentaron en una butaca, minutos después comenzó a llegar más gente entre ellos Sasuke el cual se sentó junto a ellos porque no quedaba lugar y Shikamaru el cual se le quedo viendo a ambos –oigan Naruto Shon, que hacen aquí, se supone que solo están aquí los graduados –pero en eso ambos señalaron las bandanas en sus frentes –pues ves esto, logramos graduarnos al final –dijeron ambos mientras Shikamaru solo suspiro –problemático –y butacas más atrás de ellos las gemelas Hyuga veían a los Uzumaki –(se graduaron, que alegría) –pero en eso escucharon el sonido de alguien correr, y en la puerta aparecieron Sakura e Ino muy parejas –te gane frente sota –le dijo la rubia –claro que no, mi dedo del pie estaba al frente de tu pie –le refuto la peli rosa –claro que no –y así comenzaron una de sus clásicas peleas llamando la atención de los demás –(y pensar que una vez llego a gustarme Sakura) –pensó Naruto mientras recordaba el tiempo en que tuvo un flechazo por la Haruno, pero se le paso con el tiempo, y más como esta no le hacía caso, y cuando estas se detuvieron Sakura fijo su vista en donde estaban los Uzumaki y el Uchiha, aunque al ver a este último sonrio y fue hacia allá –hola Sasuke, te molesta si me siento contigo –pregunto ignorando el simple hecho de que ya no había espacio en el pupitre –ESO SI QUE NO, YO ME SENTARE JUNTO A SASUKE –exclamo la Yamanaka quitando a la oji jade –PERO YO LLEGUE AQUÍ ANTES –pero en eso las demás niñas a excepción de las Hyuga se unieron a la pelea debatiendo quien se sentaría junto al peli negro el cual veía aburrido lo que pasaba.

Pero en la torre Hokage todo lo que pasaba era visto no solo por el 3ero, también por más personas –así que esos tres son los más prometedores –dijo uno de ellos –últimos de los clanes más conocidos, dos de ellos siendo Jinchuriki –dijo una mujer en el grupo, pero un hombre tenía su vista fijada en los primos Uzumaki – (Naruto y Shon Uzumaki) –.

De regreso a la academia las chicas después de pelear por dios sabe cuánto, por fin se dieron cuenta de los Uzumaki –quítense –ordenaron, pero el rubio y peli negro no obedecieron y cuando estas estaban por sacarlos a la fuerza, apareció Iruka y todas se fueron a sentar –(salvados por la campana) –pensaron ambos –Hoy se vuelven Ninjas, y para llegar hasta aquí pasaron por pruebas difíciles, pero eso es historia ahora son Gennin, novatos, los Gennin serán puestos en equipos de tres y un Jounin sensei, aunque por el número de estudiantes que aprobaron dos equipos tendrán 4 Gennin –explico Iruka mientras veía la lista –los equipos son…(N.A: pasamos a los que importan) Equipo 7 Naruto y Shon Uzumaki –llamo la atención de los chicos y ambos chocaron las manos –Hanabi Hyuga –dicha chica se sorprendió ya que estaba en el mismo equipo que Shon –y Sasuke Uchiha Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake –Hinata solo se desanimó al no estar en el equipo de Naruto, pero se alegró de que su hermana estuviera con Shon, mientras que Sakura e Ino estaban igual de decepcionadas por no estar con Sasuke –Equipo 8 Hinata Hyuga –la aludida solo asintió –Kiba Inusuka –ese chico era castaño, tenía características caninas y unos tatuajes de triángulos rojos en las mejillas, vestía pantalones oscuros a grises que llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y con una capucha forrada de piel y la bandana ninja en la frente y sandalias azules, pero en su cabeza había un perrito de color blanco llamado Akamaru –Sakura Haruno –y el desánimo de la peli rosa aumento más, porque con el perro humano se preguntaba –y Shino Aburame Jounin sensei Kurenai Yuhi –ese era un chico de cabello negro alborotado, lleva unas gafas de sol, de cristal redondo y patillas finas; la Banda Ninja atada a la frente También lleva una chaqueta gris verdusca de botones, que le cubre más de media cara, con unos bolsillos grandes, un pantalón marrón que llega por debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias azules.

-Equipo 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi Jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi –Chouji era un chico castaño, marcas de remolino en las mejillas, lleva pantalones cortos de color gris, una bufanda blanca bastante larga, una camisa verde de manga corta sobre una camisa blanca con el Kanji "Comida", y sus piernas y antebrazos eran envueltos en vendas. Su protector de la frente fue usado también en un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza, estaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras y también era de huesos grandes si me entienden, pero no se lo tenían que decir, o si no él te golpeara – (no, con el vago y el gordo no) –pensó la rubia con disgusto –esos son los equipos, mis últimas palabras son, buena suerte a todos, sus Senseis estarán aquí dentro de poco -.

Uno a uno los equipos fueron llamados por sus Senseis, ya todos habían dejado el aula, menos un equipo.

El equipo 7 no se había ido ya que esperaban a su sensei el cual no llegaba y habían pasado dos horas, Naruto se asomaba por la puerta para ver si llegaba el Jounin, pero el pasillo estaba por completo vacío, eso sí que irritaba a los demás –Naruto siéntate –dijo la Hyuga la cual estaba muy irritada por las acciones del rubio –es que como es posible que nuestro sensei sea el único que venga tarde, estoy listo de veraz –respondió el Uzumaki –estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, los demás equipos ya conocieron a sus Senseis, pero nosotros todavía esperamos al nuestro, enserio –le apoyo Shon a su primo mientras le daba vueltas al báculo y Hanabi lo miraba con un sonrojo el cual noto Shon y se acercó a ella –oye Hanabi, estas enferma, es que estas roja –pregunto Shon mientras se acercaba a ella y le tocaba la frente y ella se apartaba de el de inmediato –que, fue algo que dije –pregunto el oji azul mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin entender lo que paso, pero en eso escucharon algo provenir de la puerta y vieron a Naruto poner un borrador en la puerta –esto se saca por venir atrasado –dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se sentaba en una butaca, Sasuke observo eso y dio su opinión –es un Jounin, crees que caerá en eso –y justo en eso alguien entro por la puerta y le cayó el borrador en la cabeza y después caer al suelo.

Ese alguien era un peli plata con un peinado que iba en contra de la gravedad, tenía el clásico atuendo de Ninjas de color azul oscuro con el chaleco verde y guantes con placa metálica, tenía una máscara la cual cubría la parte inferior de su rostro y su bandana ninja cubría su ojo izquierdo ese era Kakashi Hatake, en eso Naruto empezó a reírse –JAJAJAJAJAJA, CAYO REDONDITO –exclamo el rubio mientras reía, Hanabi solo dio un suspiro al igual que Shon, Sasuke, no decía nada solo pensó en lo siguiente –(en verdad es un Jounin, cayó en ese truco barato) –Kakashi no decía nada solo recogió el borrador y se les quedo viendo –como se los digo de buen modo, mi primera impresión, son unos idiotas –y tras decir esas palabras a los cuatro les cayó un aura de depresión –los veo en la azotea en 5 minutos –y con eso despareció en una bola de humo, los chicos solo hicieron la orden y fueron a la azotea y cuando llegaron su sensei los esperaba sentado en la barandilla y ellos se pusieron frente a el –bien, porque no se presentan, ya saben nombre, gustos, disgustos, hobby, sueños –explico el peli plata –por qué no lo hace usted sensei, de veraz –dijo Naruto mientras lo señalaba –es ciertos usted se ve misterioso, enserio –apoyo el peli negro Uzumaki a su primo mientras que Hanabi asentía y Sasuke solo miro, también tenía curiosidad –yo, bueno mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, tengo muchos gustos, muy pocos disgustos, mis hobbys no se los diré, y mi sueño, siendo sincero jamás pensé en ello –y los Gennin se quedaron con los ojos en blanco viéndose entre si –solo nos dijo su nombre –susurraron todos a la vez –bueno ahora, empecemos, tú la ojos de luna –señalo a Hanabi –mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, mis gustos son ver las estrellas, cocinar, un chico –dijo esto último sonrojada viendo un poco a Shon el cual no se dio cuenta mientras que los otros si –mis disgustos los que se creen superiores, pervertidos, machistas etc. Mis Hobbys cocinar, cantar, y algo más que no diré, mi sueño es ser la mejor del Clan Hyuga, y una gran Kunoichi –termino la castaña a lo que Kakashi asintió – (está muy decidida a ser una Kunoichi, y tal parece está enamorada de Shon, espero que eso no complique nada) bueno ahora tu cola de mono –dicho apodo enojo al oji azul, tal vez tenga cola, pero no es como para bromear –mi nombre es Shon Uzumaki Uchiha, mis gustos son el ramen, las peleas, un poco las bromas asi como mi familia, mis disgustos son los presumidos, pervertidos y quien ve inferior a alguien, mis hobbys, entrenar, tocar mi ocarina –y de su bolsillo saco la ocarina –mi sueño para futuro ser un gran Shinobi como lo fue alguien que yo conocía, y que todos en la aldea lleguen a conocerme –concluyo el peli negro –(muy potencial, si llega a entrenar muy duro llegara muy lejos) bueno ahora tu bigotes –señalo a Naruto el cual asintió –Soy Naruto Uzumaki mis gustos el ramen, mi familia, la música, mis disgustos los 3 minutos que tarda en estar el ramen, aquellos que discriminan a los demás sin antes conocer y pervertidos, mi hobby hacer bromas, mi sueño, ser el próximo Hokage para que la aldea me llegue a respetar –termino mientras apuntaba al monte Hokage –(creció de una manera interesante) por ultimo –dijo mientras veía a Sasuke –mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgusta muchas cosas, y casi nada me gusta, hobbys solo entrenar, lo que tengo no es un sueño ya que se volverá realidad, revivir a mi clan y matar a alguien –y todos se le quedaron viendo aunque Naruto con algo de miedo –(espero no hable de mi) –pensó aterrado ya que recordaba que algunas de sus bromas fueron para el –(lo que me temía, un vengador) –pensó mientras daba un suspiro, pero Shon ya sabía a quién se refería –(Itachi) –.

-bueno, tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana –esas palabras animaron a Naruto y Shon los cuales ya se esperaban la acción –y esa cual es –pregunto Hanabi –una tarea de equipo, ejercicio de supervivencia –y claro el ánimo de los Uzumaki solo bajo –creí que sería una misión real, no más prácticas, ya hicimos eso en la academia –dijo la castaña con fastidio –es porque no es como las practicas, porque ahora viene el verdadero examen Gennin –y esas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a los 4 Gennin –ESPERE A QUE SE REFIERE –grito temeroso el rubio –bueno, que de los 29 graduados, solo 11 serán Gennin y el resto ira a la academia, ya que el examen tiene un margen de 67 % de fallo –y las caras de lo Uzumaki y la Hyuga mostro terror mientras que Sasuke solo abrió los ojos, ósea intenten pasar, y si pasan felicidades pero si fallas adiós a la academia, y no querían regresar a ese lugar –PERO SI TRABAJAMOS MUY DURO PARA LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ DE VERAZ –grito Naruto –ENTONCES PARA QUE FUE EL MALDITO EXAMEN DE GRADUACION, ENSERIO –grito esta vez el Jinchuriki del Ozaru –ese solo fue para ver quién podría convertirse en Gennin, asi que los veo mañana a las 5 de la mañana en el lugar designado, y una última cosa, les sugiero no desayunar, o vomitaran, pueden irse –y se fue del lugar dejando solos a los 4 los cuales estaban decididos a pasar.

Llegaba un nuevo día a la aldea de la hoja, aunque aún estaba oscuro ya que aún no salía el sol y en el campo de entrenamiento 7 estaban llegando los Gennin a prueba, estuvieron esperando a su sensei durante mucho tiempo, pero este no llego.

Pasaron las horas y cuando eran casi las nueve el Jounin seguía sin aparecer, pero justo en eso –hola a todos, listos para la prueba –apareció Kakashi en el lugar y en eso todos a excepción de Sasuke le apuntaron con el dedo –LLEGO TARDE – –perdón pero un gato negro se me cuzo por el camino asi que tome el más largo –pero al excusa no tranquilizo a los chicos los cuales seguían viéndolo mal –pero bueno comencemos-y acercándose a un poste saco un reloj alarma y lo puso en el poste –está puesto para medio día, su misión es muy fácil –y en eso saco 3 cascabeles y los mostro –deberán quitarme los cascabeles, si no lo logran serán atados a esos postes sin almuerzo alguno –dijo señalando los postes de enfrente y el estómago de los 4 gruño –(entonces fue por eso) –pensó Sasuke –(nos lo dijo para que nos costara más trabajo) –pensó esta vez Hanabi –(maldita sea y con mi metabolismo será un calvario para mí, enserio) –pensó el peli negro ya que él comía más que nadie en el aldea incluso más que Chouji y eso era decir mucho –espere, nosotros somos 4, solo hay 3 cascabeles –señalo Naruto mientras que Kakashi hiso una sonrisa con su ojo –de eso se trata, uno de ustedes quedara atado y será descalificado y volverá a la academia, puedes usar cualquier arma, Shuriken, Kunai, vengan a mí con la intención de matar –dijo mientras se ataba los cascabeles a la cintura –jejeje, pan comido, si no pudo esquivar el borrador esto será fácil de veraz –rio Naruto con sus manos tras la cabeza –sabes los primeros en ser derrotados son los payasos de la clase, y los perdedores como tú –le había dado a Naruto donde lo hacía enfadar, quien se atrevía a llamarlo perdedor sufría de una de las famosas bromas de Naruto, pero esto también era malo para el rubio ya que le ira lo cegaba y atacaba por instinto, y el suyo no es el mejor de todos –YA VERA –y con Kunai en mano se lanzó directo al peli plata él había aparecido detrás de Naruto y le atrapo la mano dejando sorprendidos a todos –sabes todavía no he dicho que empezaran –decía calmadamente soltando la mano del Uzumaki –(sí que es rápido, ni siquiera la vi) –pensaron Shon y Hanabi –(asi que asi es un Jounin) –pensó Sasuke –pero fuiste a mí con la intención de acabar conmigo, asi que como se los digo, comienzan a agradarme, listos –y los 4 se pusieron en pose de combate –empiecen –y los 4 desaparecieron hacia el bosque.

Habían pasado el tiempo y Kakashi seguía en el claro sin moverse – (un buen Shinobi debe saber ocultar su presencia) –mientras que escondido tras un arbusto estaba Sasuke, Shon en las ramas de un árbol y Hanabi tras otro árbol –valla se esconden bien –pero entonces algo llamo su atención, alguien de pie frente a él, de pantalones negros, chamarra roja y azul, camisa blanca, pelo rubio y ojos azules y bandana de Konoha, si ese era Naruto el cual estaba de Brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo –USTED Y YO EN PELEA LIMPIA, QUE DICE –exclamo dejando a Kakashi estupefacto, según las notas de Naruto era listo, pero no creyó que llegaría a hacer algo tan estúpido –sabes comparado con los otros, eren un poco raro –dijo con cara de palo –si, lo único raro es su corte de cabello –le contradijo el rubio mientras salía disparado hacia el peli palta el cual llevo su mano a su bolsa porta armas haciendo detener a Naruto y llamando su atención –(sacara un arma) –pensaron todos, pero valla sorpresa que tuvieron al ver a Kakashi sacar un libro de portada naranja y comenzar a leer –(que demonios) –pensó Naruto sin entender –que esperas, ven ataca –le animo el Hatake –pero porque está leyendo el libro –pregunto el Jinchuriki rubio –pues para saber que más pasara en la historia –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio –que no te incomode, con tus habilidades será igual si leo o no –ok, encendió la ira de Naruto y eso no era nada bueno, los puños de Naruto se apretaron y salió corriendo hecho una furia.

-LO DESTRUIRE –y le lanzo un golpe que logro detener, y después una patada que logró esquivar al agacharse y después otro puñetazo, pero Kakashi desapareció –que paso –y el Jounin apareció otra vez atrás del chico con un sello de mano, el sello del tigre –no dejes a tu enemigo atrás de ti, idiota –y el oji azul giro su cabeza para ver como los dedos de Kakashi se acercaban a su retaguardia – **_Hidden leaf Village Taijutsu Secret Art (Arte Secreta de Taijutsu de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja)_** –después de eso Naruto sintió algo, y su cara cambio de expresión a una incómoda, la razón, los dedos de Kakashi le habían dado en el trasero - ** _Millennial Pain (Dolor Milenario)_** –y el rubio salió volando tomándose la retaguardia.

Pero para la sorpresa de Kakashi Naruto se hiso una bocanada de humo –pero, como –y después de eso un Kunai salió volando a su dirección el cual esquivo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que este tenía una nota con un sello –Kunai explosivo –y este detono – (la señal) –pensaron los 3 Gennin a la vez saliendo de sus escondites y Naruto aparecía saliendo de un rio –(como es que) –se preguntaba el Hatake mientras veía a los 4 frente a el –de acuerdo como lo planeamos –dijo Shon mientras él y Naruto hacían un sello de mano – ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu_** – y 7 clones de cada uno junto a los originales salieron corriendo tras Kakashi el cual no cabía en su sorpresa –(asi que los informes son ciertos, ambos conocen el **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_** , es bastante sorprendente tomando en cuenta que es un Jutsu de nivel Jounin) –pensaba pero no se dio cuenta de algo hasta que sintió que algo lo atrapo, y ese algo era dos clones de Naruto y Shon los cuales le tenían los brazos atrapados –listo chicos –y los clones se lanzaron a golpearlo ya que no podía moverse, pero Kakashi les dio patadas a los Clones destruyéndolos y de paso también a los que los sostenían –Shon, Sasuke su turno –dijo Hanabi mientras que ambos peli negros se ponían a los lados del Jounin y comenzaban a hacer una cadena de sellos y terminaron en el sello del tigre – ** _Fire Style (Estilo de Fuego)_** –y los ojos del Jounin se abrieron de la sorpresa –(pero cómo es posible, se requiere de mucho Chakra y experiencia para un Jutsu elemental) –las mejillas de Shon y Sasuke se inflaron hasta el límite – ** _Fire Ball Jutsu (Jutsu Bola de Fuego)_** –y de sus bocas salieron dos bolas de fuego las cuales impactaron a Kakashi, pero cuando las bolas de fuego desaparecieron se revelo que Kakashi ya no estaba en el lugar y apareció detrás de Sasuke –eso fue muy impresionante , pero aun no logran detenerme –pero en eso apareció una sonrisa en la cara de Sasuke –eso cree, HANABI AHORA –le grito a la castaña la cual empezó a correr frente al peli plata, en eso las venas se marcaron alrededor de los ojos de la Hyuga y con su palmas ataco, primero los brazos del Jounin los cuales se quedaron tiesos, después a las piernas que se quedaron paralizadas, ya no podía moverse –(asi que me distrajeron el tiempo suficiente para que Hanabi me paralizara) –pensó al no poder moverse, y después los tres chicos gritaron al unísono –AHORA NARUTO –y en eso apareció el rubio Uzumaki apareció y de un fuerte tirón le quito los cascabeles a Kakashi y de paso algo más.

Después de eso, sono la alarma, y todos se encontraban frente al Jounin –debo decir que me sorprende que lograran obtener los cascabeles, nadie lo había logrado, pero solo tres de ustedes pasaran, quien será el que regrese a la academia –dijo intentando hacer que los 4 entraran en conflicto pero en eso vio a Naruto sonreír, se extrañó, porque estaría sonriendo, hasta que vio que extendió su libro –eso sí que no, o todos aprobamos, o despídase de su librito –y en eso Shon comenzó a hacer sellos de mano dispuesto a quemar el libro con un Jutsu de Fuego –ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, LOS 4 PASAN, SOLO NO QUEMEN EL LIBRO AUN NO TERMINO DE LEERLO –y le lanzo el libro el cual atrapo y lo guardo temiendo que se lo volvieran a quitar –pero tengo una pregunta, cuando hicieron todo esto –y los 4 se vieron mientras recordaban como comenzó su plan.

 **Flash Back.**

Los 4 se encontraban en un claro lejos de Kakashi, la prueba había comenzado hace media hora y en estos momentos se encontraban platicando –insisto en que trabajemos juntos –dijo Naruto mientras Shon asentía –porque debemos hacerlo, no todos conseguiremos los cascabeles –dijo Sasuke el cual estaba de brazos cruzados –pero tendría sentido, quiero decir, desde cuando un Gennin salido de la academia podría ganarle a un Jounin con experiencia –agrego Hanabi –Hanabi tiene razón, ya viste como logro esquivar y atrapar el golpe de Naruto sin problema alguno –dijo Shon dándole la razón a la Hyuga que se sonrojo un poco pero recupero el semblante –y que pasa si uno de nosotros tiene que ir a la academia –pregunto Sasuke mientras todos pensaban en algo, pero no llegaba idea alguna –ya pensaremos algo –respondió Naruto, Sasuke después de mucho acepto trabajar en equipo –ok, este es el plan –comenzó a decir Naruto mientras discutían el plan para pasar la prueba-

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-bueno, tengo que decir lo siguiente, fue su trabajo en equipo lo cual hiso que pasaran ya de antemano, a los que antes aplique mi prueba siempre fallaban debido a que siempre hacían intentaban hacer todo solos, sin ayuda de sus compañeros, y cuando muy pocos lograban quitarme los cascabeles ellos peleaban por ellos para pasar ya que seguían lo que les dije, pero dejen les digo algo: en el mundo Shinobi quien no sigue las ordenes es basura, pero quien deja atrás a un compañero es peor que eso –cada uno tenía la mirada brilloso al escuchar las palabras, menos Sasuke el solo sonrio –pasaron la prueba, el equipo 7 comienza a hacer misiones Mañana –les dijo mientras les mostraba el pulgar diciendo "bien hecho" –pueden irse –y cada uno se fue directo a su hogar mientras Kakashi solo fue directo a la torre Hokage a dar su informe de la prueba.

En dicha torre más tarde se encontraban todos los Jounin frente a Hiruzen el cual estaba fumando una pipa –sus informes –pidió el Sarutobi y las cosas fueron asi, del equipo 1 al 6 fracasaron, ahora solo faltaban los últimos tres equipos.

-equipo 7, aprobó con honores la prueba –dijo Kakashi dejando sorprendidos a los demás Jounin ya que el jamás había aprobado a ningún equipo antes –equipo 8 también aprobó –informo una mujer de cabello negro, ojos rubí llevaba un vestido de vendas y una camisa de color roja, sandalias negras y la bandana de la aldea en la frente –equipo 10 igual logro aprobar –informo un peli negro de ojos también negros, tenía una barba y patillas largas. Su vestimenta era el traje Ninja de la hoja y en su cintura tenía un par de cuchillas.

El 3er Hokage había asentido y sonrio al saber que Naruto y Shon habían aprobado, algo le decía que esos dos y sus compañeros vivirían las más grandes aventuras.

Y asi será.

 **Prueba superada, nuevas aventuras vienen en camino el próximo Capitulo: La Primera Aventura, Misión a la Tierra de las Olas.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado, y también les hare una pregunta, bueno dos, una de ellas, quieren que Naruto obtenga el Rinnegan, y la otra que técnica de fuego le doy a Shon, ustedes con sus reviews denme sus respuestas y opciones, nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	4. La Primera Aventura, Misión a la Tierra

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos estoy de regreso, y perdonen si tarde en poner el capítulo, he estado un poco ocupado.**

 **Rockerith: si estuviste ocupado ayudando en casa, haciendo mandados, y otras cosas más.**

 **Yo: bueno ahora respondemos los reviews y a dar el 4to Capitulo:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y contigo ya es un voto a favor de que Naruto tenga el Rinnegan.**

 **Jbadillodavila: tengo que darte unas triples gracias por esto.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias amigo, y siendo sincero también había pensado en lo del Kaioken.**

 **Ambos: reviews contestados, ahora comienza el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.4 La Primera Aventura, Misión a la Tierra de las Olas.

Habían pasado un tiempo desde que el equipo 7 se había vuelto oficialmente Gennins, aunque al día siguiente después de la prueba las misiones, si es que se les podía llamar asi, no eran lo que se esperaban el cuarteto de Gennin, ya que las misiones eran y trabajos domésticos, que iban desde limpiar casas, cortar el césped, pasear perros, o limpiar parques.

Pero se preguntaran que están haciendo ahora mismo el equipo 7, bueno ellos tenían en estos momentos la misión de Rango D más difícil de todas, la cual muy pocos Gennin habían logrado completar.

-aquí Sasuke, estoy en el punto B –se escuchó al Uchiha atravez de una radio en el bosque de la aldea –Hanabi, en el punto C –informo la Hyuga –Shon en el punto D, enserio –informo ahora el Jinchuriki peli negro –Naruto punto A, de veraz –le toco informas al rubio, y en eso de los arbustos salió una figura diminuta la corrió a gran velocidad –el objetivo apareció, síganlo –ordeno el peli plata a los Gennin los cuales salieron corriendo tras la figura.

Durante su trayecto esquivaron árboles, y saltaron arbustos para atraparlo –estoy a 5 metros de distancia, estoy listo, solo espero la señal –dijo Naruto atravez del intercomunicador –igual yo, enserio –dijo Shon estando también a la misma distancia –de acuerdo, AHORA –exclamo Kakashi dándoles la señal y ambos Gennin saltaron de su escondite, pero Naruto logro atrapar al objetivo el cual era…. ¿un Gato?

-lo tengo, lo tengo –decía Naruto mientras sostenía al gato el cual comenzó a arañarle la cara y justo en ese momento llegaron la Hyuga y el Uchiha –comprueben la oreja derecha, tiene una cinta –pregunto Kakashi a lo que el oji negro respondió –afirmativo, es Tora – –correcto, misión recuperar a la mascota perdida Tora un excito –dijo el peli palta para después escuchar el grito de Naruto y quedar aturdido –NO PODEMOS TENER UNA MEJOR MISION, EN VERDAD ODIO A ESTE GATO –y en eso Shon se acercó y tomo al gato, pero este en vez de arañarlo como a su primo se acurruco a su pecho y comenzó a ronronear –no sé cómo le haces –dijo Hanabi al ver como el gato era dócil con el peli negro Uzumaki –no sé, asi ha sido siempre, tal vez le agrado a los animales –dijo el oji azul mientras todos se encaminaban directo a la torre Hokage,

En dicha torre todos se encontraban en el salón de misiones y entregaron a Tora a la esposa del Daimyo la cual empezó a darle un abrazo triturador al gato –mi pequeña Tora estaba tan preocupada por ti mi pequeña traviesa –Shon al ver sufrir al gato sintió lastima por él, ahora entendía porque siempre escapaba de su dueña, pero no era el mismo caso con Naruto ya que él sonreía maniáticamente disfrutando la tortura del gato, después de eso la esposa del Daimyo se retiró pagando la misión, y en eso Naruto hablo –Viejo Hokage no cree que ya podría darnos una mejor misión, ya estoy cansado de hacer estas cosas –y bueno no era el único, también ya el resto del equipo esperaba una misión más emocionante, no trabajos domésticos –Lord Hokage, creo que mi equipo ya está listo para su primera misión Rango C –dijo Kakashi mientras que los Gennin lo veían con agradecimiento, por fin algo de acción –bueno, serán guardaespaldas de alguien importante en este misión, por favor traigan al cliente –y en eso de la puerta apareció un hombre de la era edad, llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color oscuro y un pantalón negro y un par de sandalias, también llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y un sombrero puntiagudo y en una de sus manos una botella de Sake –que, unos mocosos, yo contrate Ninjas no ha niños, pero aquí tengo a una cieguita, un chico con el trasero de un pato en la cabeza, un chico raro con cola y uno con cara de idiota –dijo el hombre refiriéndose a Hanabi, Sasuke, Shon y Naruto respectivamente, pero en eso Shon tuvo que sujetar a Naruto para evitar que atacara al cliente –no puedes atacar al cliente debes protegerlo Naruto –le dijo Kakashi.

En eso después de que el viejo diera un sorbo al sake se presentó –soy Tazuna un importante constructor de puentes, regresare a mi país para construir un puente que será de gran importancia y ustedes deberán ayudarme aun en costa de su vida –y después de eso se fue dejando con un mal humor a los miembros del equipo 7 –bueno equipo empaquen todo lo necesario nos vemos en las puertas de la aldea en 30 minutos –informo el Hatake desapareciendo del lugar.

En el hogar de los Uzumakis ellos estaban en su habitación empacando todo lo necesario mientras eran vistos por Hitomi –saldrán de la aldea cuanto tiempo –pregunto la peli roja –a lo mucho un mes –respondió el peli negro mientras se ataba el báculo sagrado en la espalda –pero no te preocupes cuando regresemos te contaremos lo genial que fue la misión tal vez te mostremos lo que nos enseñen –le dijo Naruto mientras salía del cuarto y justo antes de salir de la casa sus madres los abordaron –tienen todo listo –los chicos asintieron –comida, tiendas, ropa limpia armas, -y a todo asintieron –ropa interior limpia –preguntaron y ambos chicos se sonrojaron –MAMÁ –exclamaron ambos –perdonen pero es que es la primera vez que estarán fuera de la aldea –dijo Kushina mientras le daba a su hijo un abrazo –aún recuerdo cuando eran unos pequeños niños que soñaban con ser Shinobis, sí que han crecido –dijo Naori mientras recordaba a los chicos de pequeños –buena suerte –les desearon a los dos que se fueron de su hogar.

En las puertas ya estaban saliendo de la aldea, muy emocionados, sobre todo el par de primos –SI MUY BIEN LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SALIMOS DE LA ALDEA ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADO –grito Naruto muy emocionado –se supone que tengo que confiarle mi vida, es una broma –dijo Tazuna apuntando a Naruto el cual no lo tomo muy bien –oye no insultes a un Ninja eso podría ser el peor error de tu vida, además yo soy muy buen ninja, algún día seré Hokage y tendrás que respetarme –le reclamo el rubio, pero en eso el viejo constructor volvió a hablar –los Hokage son poderosos y con gran sabiduría, tu serás fuerte pero no tanto y puedes llegar a ser un Cabeza hueca, y aunque te vuelvas Hokage para mi serás siendo el mismo chico tonto –eso saco de sus casillas al rubio el cual intento atacarlo nuevamente, pero como la otra vez Shon lo detuvo –ya te lo dijimos no debes atacar al cliente –dijo Kakashi mientras todos comenzaban a caminar de nuevo a la tierra de las Olas.

Durante el trayecto Tazuna no dejaba de lanzarle insultos a Naruto el cual intentaba golpearlo pero Shon siempre lo detenía, y asi siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron por dos charcos de agua muy sospechosos – (no ha llovido en días, y no hay señal de que vaya a pasar, muy raro) –pensaron Kakashi, Naruto y Shon mientras pasaban por los charcos, y en eso de estos salieron dos Shinobis los cuales envolvieron con unas cadenas a Kakashi y lo aplastaron con estas hasta volverlo pedazos dejando estupefactos a los demás –va uno, faltan 4 –dijeron ambos Ninjas, para después aparecer detrás de Naruto –ahora vas tu –pero se intrigaron al ver la sonrisa del rubio –eso creen –y en eso dio un golpe en el pecho de uno de ellos, después de eso Shon apareció dándoles un golpe con el báculo a ambos y después lanzarlo para hacer que este atore las cadenas en un árbol y finalmente Sasuke darles unas patadas en la cara a ambos Ninjas, los cuales soltaron las cadenas y fueron a atacar a Tazuna quien era protegido por Hanabi, pero antes de que lo hicieran, fueron detenidos para sorpresa de los demás por Kakashi el cual estaba en una sola pieza –hola como están –en eso todos tenían cara de sorpresa aunque Shon y Sasuke compartieron un pensamiento –(presumido) –y después vieron el lugar en donde estaban antes las partes de Kakashi para solo ver pedazos de troncos –bien hecho chicos, Naruto, Shon , Sasuke peleando contra los hermanos demonio, y tú también Hanabi protegiendo a Tazuna –y después de eso el peli plata dirigió su vista en el viejo –tenemos que hablar – ; minutos después los hermanos demonio se encontraban atados en un árbol con todos viéndoles alrededor –ellos son Ninjas renegados de la aldea escondida en la Neblina, y tal parece su objetivo no éramos nosotros, o por usted Tazuna, la misión era protegerlo de saqueadores o ladrones, no de Ninjas, rango que no sería C, seria B o mayor, cuáles son sus razones para haber mentido en la solicitud, por este error mi equipo pudo haber sido herido –Tazuna solo miro al suelo para después suspirar –el problema es que la persona que quiere mi muerte es alguien pequeño pero de gran sombra, Gato –y los ojos del peli palta se abrieron –espera, Gato el hombre de negocios, uno de los más ricos –y el viejo solo asintió –sí, pero el en el fondo, es un ser de lo peor, es un contrabandista, el cual para lograr sus fines utiliza ninjas renegados y ladrones, hace un año le dio un ojo a la tierra de las Olas, tomo el control de las embarcaciones y transportes, cualquiera que se interfiere en su camino era borrado del mapa –ante la explicación la ira de Naruto y Shon crecía poco a poco, a Shon se le había activado el **_Sharingan_** involuntariamente, pero después lo desactivo antes de que lo notaran –pero el puente, es nuestra salvación, ya que una vez terminado nos unirá a los otros países y le quitaran el control, y yo al ser el constructor me querrá ver tres metros bajo tierra, y por como mi tierra es muy pobre y pequeña, no tuvimos dinero suficiente para pagar una misión de alto rango –y después de eso comenzó a cosas como que si dejan la misión el moriría antes y que el país se quedaría pobre (N.A: honestamente ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero, por eso no lo escribo).

Los Ninjas al escuchar todo decidieron seguir con la misión, pero estando más atentos en el camino por si otro Ninjas llegaba a atacar, días después llegaron a las costas y en un bote con remos los llevaron por el agua, y cuando estaban por llegar vieron el gran puente aun inconcluso –valla es sorprendente, de veraz –susurro el rubio impresionado.

Después de eso llegaron a tierra firme y caminaron con rumbo al hogar de Tazuna, pero en el trayecto Naruto sentía como si alguien los estuviera observando, y en eso lanzo una Shuriken a un arbusto asustando a Tazuna de paso –NO INTENTES ASUSTARME MALDITO MOCOSO –grito el viejo constructo el cual casi sufre un paro cardiaco –por qué lanzaste eso Naruto –dijo Hanabi mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza –sentí que alguien nos vigilaba, de veraz –ante tal respuesta Kakashi se acercó a donde Naruto lanzo el Kunai, y quitando los arbustos rebelo a un conejo de color blanco muerto del miedo –tanto escándalo por un roedor –pregunto Tazuna, pero la cara del Jinchuriki del Ozaru tomo una expresión seria y analítica –que pasa Shon la Hyuga al ver a su amor platónico ponerse serio de repente –es que ese, es un Conejo de nieve, su pelaje debería ser marrón por el verano, pero este es blanco –y en eso antes de darse cuenta –ABAJO TODOS –ordeno el Jounin mientras todos caían al suelo evitando ser atacados por una gran espada similar a un cuchillo de carnicero la cual se clavó en un árbol, y después sobre la empuñadura de esta apareció un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones. Tenía vendas las cuales cubrían la parte inferior de su rostro, una bandana con el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla pero con una grieta en medio de esta, pantalones holgados con el patrón de rayas, unos calentadores en los brazos u una cinta cubría su torso el cual estaba expuesto, pero algo si asustaba de ese sujeto, era su mirada sombría, pero su mirada estaba puesta en el Jounin Sensei –valla, no es de extrañar que los hermanos demonio no lograran su objetivo, Kakashi Hatake el Ninja que copia de la aldea de la Hoja –dijo el hombre pálido –miren que tenemos aquí Zabuza Momoichi el demonio escondido de la Niebla –dijo Kakashi como si la mirada de Zabuza no le afectara, Kakashi ya sabía el nivel de fuerza del oponente y empezó a dirigir su mano derecha a la bandana que cubría su ojo izquierdo –(para pelear contra él, tendré que usarlo) –los Gennin y el constructor estaban pensando en que iba pasar a continuación, pero en eso Kakashi retiro la bandana de su ojo por completo revelando que este tenía una cicatriza justo en medio, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue el ojo, era de color rojo escarlata, un cirulo alrededor de la pupila y con tres comas distribuidas, eso dejo en Shock a los peli negros –rodeen y protejan a Tazuna, yo me encargo de Zabuza –el Ninja renegado solo sonrio bajo las vendas –valla, tal parece veré al **_Sharingan_** en acción, el Doujutsu capas de no solo poder predecir el ataque del oponente, también es capaz de copiar todo los que vea, Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu –y en eso el paisaje comenzó a llenarse de una espesa niebla mientras Zabuza aún seguía hablando –en la Aldea oculta de la Niebla, nos hacían estudiar el libro Bingo en el cual había información de cada Shinobi, entre ellos tú, Kakashi Hatake el hombre que copio mil Jutsus –y se sorprendieron, no esperaban que su sensei fuera tan famoso, y esperaban ver la batalla mientras ellos protegían a Tazuna.

Ambos Ninjas experimentados no se movían, esperaban el momento preciso para atacar, pero el Ninja renegado se desesperó –basta de pláticas, acabare con el viejo –dijo tomando su espada y con su mirada puesta en Tazuna el cual se quedó helado al escucharlo, los chicos cubrían a Tazuna el frente atrás, y los lados. Pero Zabuza no fue hacia ellos, el Ninja de espada fue directo a un rio que estaba tras de él, pero él estaba parado en el agua como si nada lo cual sorprendió a los Gennin.

Zabuza hiso un sello de mano y la neblina comenzó a hacerse más espesa – ** _Ninja Art: Hiding in the Fog Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Jutsu de Ocultarse en la neblina)_** –y desapareció en la neblina como un fantasma.

Kakashi ya sabía lo que pasaría así que puso frente al equipo, después de todo sabia de Zabuza muchas cosas para saber que pasara –el intentara matarme por sorpresa, Zabuza es experto en el método del asesinato silente –dijo Kakashi mientras dirigía su mirada a todos los puntos posibles de ataque –silente –pregunto Hanabi –como su nombre lo indica, su especialidad es matar sin hacer ruido, sin que pueda advertirte de nada, es tan rápido que en estos momentos podrías estar vivo, pero al siguiente muerto, lamentablemente el **_Sharingan_** no podrá neutralizarlo por completo, así que mantengan la guardia –explico el del ojo **_Sharingan_** y eso los dejo un poco espantados, eso quería decir que Zabuza podría estar donde quiera, pero ellos no se darían cuenta de cuando los matara, mientras que Kakashi fresco como lechuga –bueno, aunque si fallamos, solo perdemos nuestras vidas –aunque tras decir esas palabras todo el equipo les bajo una gota en la nuca –(y lo dice tan tranquilo) –pensaron todos mientras sus cejas temblaban.

La niebla comenzó a hacerse más densa, ya casi era imposible ver algo aumentando los nervios de todos incluso Sasuke –(siento que no puedo respirar, tan solo un pequeño movimiento, un pequeño respiro bastara para que el enemigo me detecte y me mate, si esto sigue así, me volveré loco) –pensaba el Uchiha casi al borde de la locura sujetando muy fuerte el Kunai –(la furia de dos Jounin en pelea, es escalofriante, es como si mi vida dependiera de ellos…..no, seré yo quien acabe con esto) –pero justo en eso la voz de su sensei l hiso regresar en si –Sasuke, tranquilo n dejare que nadie de mi equipo muera –aseguro después de ladear la cabeza mostrando que sonreía bajo la máscara con el ojo derecho cerrado, Sasuke se tranquilizó, después de todo Kakashi es un Jounin de elite, podría ayudarles a ellos, pero justo en ese momento –No estaría tan seguro –dijo una voz de tras de ellos, Zabuza había aparecido de cuclillas apunto de blandir su espada, Kakashi giro de prisa y corrió hasta el Ninja renegado y lo apuñalo con un Kunai y los demás se alejaban.

Pero en vez de salir sangre de la herida, salió agua, y este se volvió una masa de agua –Un **_Water Clone (Clone de Agua)_** –y detrás de Kakashi apareció el real el cual blandió su espada y corto en dos a Kakashi, pero este también se volvió agua – (aun con la niebla, logro ver a través de la ilusión y copio el Jutsu) –pensó sorprendido, y en eso sintió un Kunai en su cuello, y detrás de él estaba Kakashi intacto –no pienses moverte –le advirtió el oji negro –o todo se acaba para ti –siguió. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, aunque se alegraron de ver la victoria de su sensei, pero en eso Zabuza comenzó a reír – no has comprendido, nunca seré derrotado por un simple imitador como tú, estas lleno de sorpresas lo admito inclusive lograste copiar mi **_Water Clone Jutsu_** cuando dabas tu discurso, te escondiste en el niebla esperando que hiciera un movimiento, es un buen intento, pero –en eso tras el peli plata apareció otro Zabuza –a mí no me engañan tan fácilmente –y el que estaba frente a Kakashi se convirtió en agua revelando que era un Clon, el verdadero intento hacer otro corte, pero el Jounin se agacho esquivándolo pero no evito una patada que lo mando a volar directo al lago, aunque aterrizo bien pero Zabuza comenzó a correr tras Kakashi, el cual sintió algo extraño en el agua –esto no es normal, es densa y pesada) –opino al sentir el agua debajo de él, pero se aterro al ver al renegado detrás de él haciendo sellos de mano –idiota –mascullo y después termino en rezo – ** _Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu (E. de Agua: Jutsu Prisión de Agua)_** – y el Jounin fue encerrado en una cúpula circular hecha de agua –jejejeje, esta prisión será de agua, pero es más dura que el hierro, será difícil escapar además de que no puedes moverte –y en eso el peli negro hiso un sello de mano – ** _Water Clone Jutsu_** –y del lago salió otro clon de agua el cual fue directo a los Gennin que protegían a Tazuna, volvió a ocultarse en la niebla, y dio un fuerte golpe a Naruto dejando que su bandana saliera volando – NARUTO –gritaron Shon y Hanabi –ESCUCHEN, TOMEN AL CONSTRUCTOR Y CORRAN, EL ESTA USANDO SU PODER PARA ENCERRARME ASI QUE SOLO ATACARA CON SU CLON, PERO ESTE NO PUEDE ESTAR MUY LEJOS DEL ORIGINAL –grito el del ojo Sharingan desde la prisión, pero los Gennin no tenían la intención de irse, no sin su sensei –(correr no es opción, eso no podría ayudarnos a rescatarlo) –pensó Sasuke –(no importa que tan rápido o lejos corramos, él nos perseguirá y acabara con nosotros) –pensó esta vez la Hyuga, y justo en eso el Uchiha comenzó al lanzar Shuriken los cuales desvió el clon con su espada y justo en eso apareció Hanabi en el aire a punto de darle un golpe de palma, pero fue atrapada por el cuello y comenzaba a asfixiarse –muy fácil –y la lanzo al aire –NO HANABI –grito el Uzumaki peli negro el cual atrapo a la castaña antes de que cayera al suelo –estas bien, Hanabi –pregunto preocupado el oji azul mientras que la chica sonreía un poco con un ligero rubor –sí, gracias Shon –pero justo en eso –NO VOY A ESCAPAR –grito Naruto comenzando a correr hacia Zabuza –NARUTO QUE RAYOS HACES –grito la Hyuga al verlo correr –eres un pequeño tonto –pero no espero que al casi estar enfrente se agachara y con su pierna diera una barrida derribándolo y de paso tomando la bandana que se encontraba allí –eso era lo que buscaba –susurro Sasuke mientras que Naruto se volvía a atar la bandana en la frente –oye tú, rarito sin cejas, escribe esto en tu librito, el Equipo 7, el equipo de la aldea de la Hoja que será leyenda el cual lo integra el futuro Hokage de la aldea que nunca retrocede a su Palabra, Naruto Uzumaki –y en eso dirigió su vista en los peli negros –chicos tengo un plan – les comenzó a susurrar el plan y ambos sonrieron, justo en ese momento Shon saco el báculo sagrado y comenzó a darle vueltas a gran velocidad hasta que pareciera una hélice –(que tendrá pensado hacer ese mocoso con cola) –y después el Jinchuriki sonrió –TOMA ESTO –y lo lanzo directo al clon, pero el Báculo pasaba de lado –tienes muy mala puntería niño – –eso crees tú, CRECE BACULO SAGRADO –y dicho báculo comenzó a dar un brillo rojo y comenzó a alargarse a gran tamaño y por la gran velocidad de giro no solo lo golpe lo dividió en dos haciéndolo un charco de agua –PERO COMO ES POSIBLE –exclamo sorprendido al ver tal movimiento, en eso el báculo dejo de girar y cayó al suelo volviendo a su tamaño normal.

Y justo en eso Naruto saco de su mochila un objeto similar a un aspa y se lo lanzo a Sasuke –TOMALA SASUKE –y el Uchiha la atrapo y después de eso esta se transformó en una gigantesca Shuriken – ** _Demon Wind Shuriken: Wind Mill Shadow (Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado: La Sombra del Molino de Viento)_** -.

-una Shuriken, creen que me tocaran con eso -dijo Zabuza seguro de sí mismo, lograron destruir su clon porque lo tomaron por sorpresa, en eso Sasuke dio un salto al aire y le lanzo la Shuriken directo a Zabuza, pero este con un rápido movimiento logro atraparla –(mucha astucia al atacarme, pero no la suficiente) –pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver a una segunda Shuriken –una segunda Shuriken en la sombra de la primera, sin duda el **_Shadow Shuriken Jutsu (Jutsu de Sombra Shuriken)_** –no había manera de que lograra atraparla, una de sus manos estaba estabilizando la prisión, la otra con la Shuriken del inicio, pero salto y la esquivo –les dije que no lograrían tocarme –dijo con una sonrisa maligna, pero en eso Sasuke sonrió.

Repentinamente ante la mirada atónita de Zabuza y de sorpresa de Kakashi, la Shuriken se transformó en Naruto el cual tenía un Kunai en mano –COMETE ESTO –y lo lanzo.

Zabuza en un intento por esquivarla libero a Kakashi de la prisión pero la Shuriken paso por debajo de su ojo dándole una cortada, lleno de furia se dispuso a lanzarle la Shuriken a Naruto –ESTAS MUERTO MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO –pero antes de que lograra golpearlo, Kakashi detuvo la Shuriken con su puño libre –buen plan Naruto, forzar a Zabuza a soltar la prisión de agua, muy buen plan en mi opinión –y en eso fijo su vista en su oponente –tu Jutsu funciono en mí una vez, no funcionara otra –y le quito la Shuriken y la lanzo lejos para después tomar distancia y hacer el mismo sello de mano –(El **_Sharingan_** ) –pensaron ambos peli negros; ambos Ninjas hicieron la misma cadena de sellos y terminar en el mismo sello – ** _Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragon de gua)_** –exclamaron los dos a la vez en lo cual del agua salían dos grandes dragones enfrentándose entre sí y chocar provocando una cascada la cual cubrió a ambos, que Naruto volviera a la orilla y mojar al resto de equipo y a Tazuna .

Después de eso Zabuza empezó a moverse tan solo para que Kakashi lo imitara a la perfección sorprendiéndolo –no solo está siguiéndolo se mueve igual y al mismo tiempo –dijo el constructor Sasuke y Shon solo se quedaron viendo; de regreso a la pelea – (mis movimientos, es como si. Es como si supiera que...) – –que voy a hacer después-completo Kakashi dejando sorprendido al Ninja de la espada – (también lee mis pensamientos) –volvió a pensar al momento de hacer un sello de mano seguido a la perfección de Kakashi – (el me mira con ese ojo) – – y eso te enfurece no es así –volvió a decir el peli plata de nuevo dejándolo en Shock al completar su oración –todo lo que haces en copiarme como un Changuito –respondió el sin cejas –no podrás vencerme con esos trucos baratos te aplastare –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para el enojo de Zabuza que solo hiso unos sellos de mano al igual que Kakashi, pero antes de completarlo Kakashi termino antes – ** _Water Style: Gigant Bortex Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Bortex Gigante)_** –y frente a Kakashi se originó un gran Bortex de agua que lo mando a chocar contra la orilla y kilómetros más hasta chocar en contra de un árbol y en eso varios Kunai se clavaron en su cuerpo –estas acabado –dijo Kakashi apareciendo frente el con Kunai en mano –como, acaso, puedes ver el futuro –pregunto muy herido el renegado y en eso llegaron los demás para ver lo que estaba por pasar –sí, y esta es tu última batalla –pero antes de atacar dos agujas salieron volando hasta chocar contra el cuello de Zabuza y justo detrás de ellos estaba en una rama de un árbol un Ninja, de cabello negro largo que sobrepasa sus hombros y una especie de moño encima de su cabeza. También con un atuendo parecido a una yukata de color obsidiana con un suéter y pantalones holgados, ambos de lana color café tabaco, puesta su máscara ANBU con el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla.

-tenía razón, ese era el fin de Zabuza –dijo el Ninja que por su voz y apariencia le hacía ver como mujer, todos se preguntaban quién era, aunque Shon se quedó espantado al ver las agujas en el cuello de Zabuza, Kakashi después de eso se acercó al cuerpo inerte del ninja y comprobó el pulso –está muerto –y eso incremento el miedo del oji azul con cola.

-muchas gracias Ninjas de la Hoja, había perseguido a Zabuza mucho tiempo – –oiga Kakashi-sensei, quien es –pregunto Hanabi –una Ninja ANBU de la aldea de la Niebla –y después de eso desapareció del árbol y apareció a lado del cuerpo, lo tomo –descuiden, ahora me encargo yo del resto, este cuerpo lleva muchos secretos –y con un sello de mano desapareció del lugar.

Kakashi bajo la bandana cubriendo su ojo izquierdo otra vez –aun no completamos la misión, aun debemos llevar a Tazuna a su hogar, y que tanto falta por cierto –pregunto el Jounin al constructor –falta poco, porque la pregunta –respondió Tazuna –porque me voy a desmayar –y en eso cayó al suelo desmayado –KAKASHI-SENSEI –gritaron al ver caer a su sensei.

 **La misión se ha complicado, que más pasara el próximo capítulo:** **Entrenamiento y La Fuerza del Proteger de Veraz /Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capitulo a todos.**

 **Rockerith: esperamos reviews y recuerden aun pueden votar por si quieren que Naruto tenga el Rinnegan, y por cual técnica de fuego quieren que tenga Shon.**

 **Ambos: dejen reviews y nos leemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	5. Entrenamiento y La Fuerza del Proteger

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos nuevamente, estoy feliz de presentarles el 5to capítulo de este fic.**

 **Rockerith: y también estamos contentos de que Alex ya tenga tiempo para seguir escribiendo ya que llegaron las vacaciones.**

 **Yo: y para no perder la costumbre responderé los reviews para dar comienzo al capítulo:**

 **hikari1992: me alegro que te gustara y espero igualmente actualizar más seguido, y tu voto para que Naruto obtenga el Rinnegan ha sido tomado en cuenta.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias Alan, y no sé si salvar a Haku y Zabuza, pero lo pensare, y a las técnicas pues si usare algunas de DBZ.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y gracias por la idea de One piece, le daré a Shon y Naruto el Haki, aunque a Shon le daré una técnica que uso Luffy, y sobre lo de Zoro, no sé, déjame le pienso.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, y con respecto a eso, mis técnicas son de llamas eléctricas, tal vez le dé el elemento a Shon, que digo se lo daré gracias.**

 **Jbadillodavila: pues habrá peleas el próximo capítulo lo aseguro.**

 **Ambos: reviews contestados, ahora comienza el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.5 Entrenamiento y La Fuerza del Proteger.

Era un nuevo día en el país de la Olas, pero en esta ocasión nos ubicamos en una casa de dicho país en donde en una habitación se encontraba el Jounin peli plateado durmiendo, después de su pelea contra Zabuza se había quedado inconsciente y los Gennin tuvieron que llevarlo cargando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Tazuna y dejaron descansar a Kakashi en un cuarto.

En estos momento el Jounin comenzaba a despertar lentamente –creo que use mucho el **_Sharingan_** – susurro mientras se levantaba un poco justo en eso apareció una mujer de cabello azul oscuro, que le llega hasta la espalda, sus ojos son de color negro, llevaba una camiseta principalmente rosada, excepto en los bordes del cuello y de las mangas que son color rojo y usa un pantalón azul –se encuentra bien –pregunto la mujer a lo que Kakashi respondió –he estado mejor –aunque después sintió un poco de dolor al moverse –aunque pasara una semana para que me pueda mover normalmente – –en ese caso descanse, no se mueva –le dijo amablemente la peli negra a lo que salió de la habitación, y justo en eso entraron los chicos y el constructor –miren ya despertó –dijo el rubio –sabe Sensei, si el Sharingan le desgasta tanto, creo que debe evitar mucho usarlo –dijo Hanabi ya que después de que se desmayara vio que las reservas de Chakra de su Sensei estaban bajas.

-bueno el derroto a ese Ninja así que no hay de qué preocuparse –dijo Tazuna sin preocupación alguna mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sake –lamentablemente no es así, Zabuza podría seguir vivo –y tal noticia sorprendió a los Gennin y hace casi atragantarse al viejo –pero, como, quiero decir vimos como ese ANBU de la niebla lo mato con las agujas y se llevó el cuerpo –dijo Shon aunque tembló un poco al mencionar a las agujas –así es, se llevó el cuerpo por completo y uso agujas para atacar, y si ustedes recuerdan en la academia se les enseño que los ANBU destruye el cuerpo en el lugar exacto donde mataron al renegado, debía quemar el cuerpo y cortar la cabeza, además uso agujas para acabar con el –y el peli negro volvió a temblar –por qué Shon tiembla tanto con la sola mención de las agujas –pregunto Sasuke ya que se le hacía raro eso –digamos que tuvo una mala experiencia con la acupuntura y le dejo un trauma –respondió Naruto ya que desde ese día Shon le temía a todo objeto que usara las agujas, incluso a las inyecciones –las agujas son muy pequeñas, además solo matan cuando dan a un órgano vital, no al cuello –explico mientras todos empezaban a comprender por donde iba esto.

-así que, ese ANBU –empezó a decir la Hyuga a lo que Kakashi asintió diciendo que acertó –así es, probablemente trabaja para Zabuza –y todos pusieron el rostro de seriedad, aunque la emoción invadía a los Uzumaki –pero a ahora como lo venceremos, apenas nos podíamos mover en ese momento –pregunto nuevamente la castaña –pues, si mis cálculos son precisos, Zabuza estará indispuesto durante un tiempo, así que durante ese tiempo los voy a entrenar –explico mientras que la emoción volvía a invadir a todos –de veraz no lo creo, y nada va a mejorar –dijo una voz detrás de ellos y al girarse vieron a un niño de cabello picudo y negro, y lleva un sombrero de color blanco a rayas azules, vestido con una camiseta de color amarillo y una peto de color verde.

-oigan quien es el chaparro –pregunto Naruto mientras señalaba al pequeño –Inari, donde has estado ven y abraza a tu abuelo –dijo Tazuna a lo cual el niño identificado como Inari fue a abrazarlo –hola abuelo –pero justo en eso apareció Tsunami con no muy buena cara –Inari, eso fue grosero, estas personas son Ninjas y trajeron a tu abuelo a salvo –y en eso Inari los volvió a ver, aunque se quedó sorprendido al ver la cola de Shon la cual se balanceaba –pero mamá, estas personas morirán, Gato y sus hombres los acabaran –exclamo mientras señalaba a los Gennin –óyeme bien pequeño, nosotros somos Shinobis, Gato solo un cobarde que se esconde tras muchas personas, el no será un gran problema –dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y señalaba su bandana –además, mientras sigas de pie aun puedes ser la diferencia, incluso volverte un héroe –siguió hablando el oji azul, pero en eso Inari agacho la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos con su sombrero –eres un idiota, los héroes no existen, así que si aprecian sus vidas regresen a su hogar –le respondió el pequeño y justo en eso Shon y Hanabi tuvieron que retener a Naruto –cálmate Naruto – y en eso Inari se fue de la habitación; en estos momentos en un bosque cerca de la casa de Tazuna el equipo 7 se encontraban junto a Kakashi el cual iba en una muleta –de acuerdo, ustedes ya saben el 1er ejercicio de control de Chakra, escalar en los arboles –dijo Kakashi a lo que los chicos asintieron, cuando entrenaban Kakashi los puso a realizar el ejercicio Hanabi al ser una Hyuga ya tenía algo de experiencia, pero los otros tuvieron dificultades, sobre todo Shon y Naruto después de todo Uzumakis y Jinchurikis dan mucho Chakra y mucho problema para controlarlo –pero como su Chakra va en aumento aún deben seguir con el ejercicio –y las cabezas de los Uzumaki bajaron –pero, también aprenderán algo mas –y en eso el Jounin saco de uno de sus bolsillos 4 papeles y se los entregó a cada uno –para que nos da estos papeles Kakashi-sensei –pregunto Shon mientras sostenía su papel –estos no son solo papeles normales, estos papeles pueden dar a conocer el elemento que tiene un Shinobi, dejen les doy una explicación si se quema es fuego, si se corta en dos es viento, si se moja agua, se arruga rayo y si se desmorona tierra – el tomando uno este se arrugo –por ejemplo mi elemento es rayo, para descubrir el suyo solo agreguen su Chakra – y los 4 siguieron las instrucciones.

El papel de Hanabi se dividió en dos, el de Sasuke primero se arrugo y después se incendió, el de Shon pasó lo mismo pero a una mayor intensidad y el de Naruto fue una gran sorpresa.

Su papel primero se dividió en dos, después de eso una parte se arrugo otra se quemó, una se mojó y la última se desmorono, el Jounin veía todo lo sucedido impresionado –(Hanabi tiene el viento, Sasuke y Shon el fuego y el rayo aunque Shon a una mayor intensidad creo que es debido a Ozaru, y Naruto es sorprendente que tenga las 5 naturalezas, Viento debe ser por Sensei y el fuego por el zorro pero no sé porque las otras 3) –pensaba tratando de encontrar una explicación para ello.

Los demás estaban igual de impresionados con esto, pero Naruto saltaba de la alegría por ello, pero no se dieron cuenta de que tras un árbol cercano se encontraba Inari espiándolos, pero después de eso se fue caminando del lugar –son unos tontos, no saben a lo que se enfrentan –.

Habían pasado las horas y justo en estos momentos en la casa de Tazuna se encontraban nuestros héroes que después del entrenamiento estaban muy agotados, y también hambrientos, después de todo habían estado aprendiendo a dominar sus elementos, aunque Sasuke la tenía fácil después de todo ya había dominado el fuego desde niño , aunque los clones de Naruto y Shon ayudaban a los mencionados ya que una vez disipados los recuerdos del clon va a ellos, muy útil Jutsu, pero regresando al presente Naruto y Sasuke comían todo a gran velocidad bajo la mirada de sorpresa de casi todos en la cocina –oigan no podrían comer civilizadamente quiero decir miren a Shon –dijo Hanabi señalando al peli negro el cual comía muy calmado la cena, aunque llevaba una cantidad aun mayor que los otros dos Chicos –perdón pero tenemos que comer más para tener más energías y lograr el entrenamiento –se excusó el Uzumaki mientras Sasuke asentía –si, además lo hacemos antes de que Shon se acabe toda la comida –agrego el Uchiha en lo que Shon lo miro con un poco de enfado –perdón pero mi metabolismo siempre ha sido muy rápido y necesito de mucha comida para llenarme –respondió el de la cola. Kakashi asintió a lo dicho por sus alumnos varones –es cierto, pero si comen a esa velocidad de seguro van a vomitar –y en eso Hanabi noto una de las fotos en la pared, una en la cual salían Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari y otra persona más, pero la parte de donde salía la cara de la persona fue arrancada –disculpe señorita Tsunami, porque esta foto está rota –pregunto la oji perla señalando la foto y Tsunami se tensó al igual que Tazuna e Inari solo agacho la vista –la persona de la foto era mi esposo –respondió la peli negra –en esta tierra solían llamarlo héroe –agrego el constructor y justo en eso el niño salió corriendo de la cocina dejando sorprendidos a los Gennin del equipo 7 –PAPÁ SABES QUE NO DEBES DECIR ESO FRENTE A INARI –exclamo Tsunami mientras salía corriendo tras su hijo –ok, que demonios le pasa al pequeño –pregunto el rubio sin entender nada de lo que paso –seguramente ese algo tiene que ver con esa foto no es así –pregunto Kakashi al constructor –Kaiza, no era el padre biológico de Inari, el llego a nuestra familia un día, y fue la mejor felicidad para todos y para Inari, él era muy feliz a su lado, él nos enseñó el significado del valor, se volvió en el héroe de esta tierra –las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de viejo recordando los tiempos en que su nieto era un niño alegre –pero, cuando llego Gato, Kaiza fue uno de los que se opusieron contra él, pero las cosas no salieron nada bien –Kakashi ya se imaginaba por donde iban las cosas –Kaiza fue ejecutado públicamente por los hombres de Gato –eso dejo sorprendidos a los Gennin, no podían creer la crueldad de Gato –desde entonces Inari, Tsunami y todos en el país, perdimos la esperanzan –Hanabi sollozaba al escuchar la triste historia, Sasuke aunque no daba señal de emoción alguna sentía lastima por los demás, mientras que Naruto y Shon recordaban lo que había dicho el pequeño en la mañana –( eres un idiota, los héroes no existen, así que si aprecian sus vidas regresen a su hogar) –ahora entendían lo que sentía Inari, aunque Shon lo hacía más que nadie –(sé lo que se siente Inari, yo también perdí a alguien muy querido para mi) –pensó el peli negro mientras que el Naruto se levantaban de la mesa, se ponían sus sandalias, Shon tomaba el báculo sagrado y ambos iban directo a la puerta –a donde van –pregunto Hanabi viendo a los dos ir a la puerta –descansen, si se esfuerzan podrían morir saben –les dijo Kakashi a los dos pero no le hicieron caso –le vamos a demostrar a Inari que aún existen héroes en este mundo –dijeron los dos a la vez mientras salía de la casa con rumbo al bosque.

Era un nuevo día en el país de las Olas y en la casa del constructor se encontraban todos almorzando incluso los Uzumaki que había llegado muy tarde después de entrenar un poco más en la noche; después de todos comieran fueron directo al bosque a seguir el entrenamiento.

-de acuerdo su manejo en sus elementos va de bien en mejor –decía Kakashi al ver que todos habían logrado pasar la prueba de la hoja Naruto y Hanabi la habían logrado partir en dos, Sasuke y Shon quemar la suya –ahora les enseñare un Jutsu elemental a los 4 – continuo mientras sacaba pergaminos de su mochila y los Gennin se emocionaban, les dio a cada uno un pergamino eran dos de viento y dos de fuego los cuales eran así:

Naruto= **_Wind Style: Wind Violent Palm Jutsu (E._** ** _Viento_** ** _: Jutsu Palma de Viento_** ** _Violento_** ** _)_**

Shon: = ** _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llama Del Dragon)_**

Sasuke = **_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flor Del Fénix)_**

Hanabi= **_Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Avance)_**

-los pergaminos dan las instrucciones de los Jutsu pero si tienen una duda vengan conmigo para consultarlo –explico el peli plata mientras dejaba a los chicos estudiando los Jutsus y se iba a sentar a un árbol y comenzar a leer su libro.

Después de unas horas en practicar los Jutsus estaban muy agotados, después de todo los Jutsus elementales eran muy complicados, cuando fueron de regreso a la casa de Tazuna ya estaba lista la cena y comenzaban a comer aunque más calmados que la otra noche –con el avance que están mostrando el entrenamiento terminara muy pronto saben –dijo el Jounin el cual había terminado de comer primero que todos, sus estudiantes sonrieron al recibir ese alago de su sensei –pero he querido preguntarles algo, porque se quedaron a protegerme si los engañe para seguirme –pregunto Tazuna ya que había tenido esa duda desde hace días –los que se apartan del sendero de la justicia, son unos cobardes, pero bajo el mando de un líder esta no sobrevive-respondió el Jounin dejando extrañados a Tsunami y Tazuna pero después explico –ese es uno de los lemas del 1er Hokage Hashirama Senju –pero Inari no prestaba atención, solo se le quedaba viendo a los primos Uzumaki que comenzaron a hablar–ya verán que un día todo mejorara –comenzó Shon –si, cuando esto termine Gato será solo una mala historia –agrego el rubio pero en eso Inari golpeo la mesa con sus manos –NADA MEJORARA, GATO TIENE UN EJERCITO QUE LOS MATARA, NI SIQUIERA ESOS ESTUPIDOS ENTRENAMIENTOS SERVIRAN, EL FUERTE SIEMPRE GANA Y EL DEBIL PIERDE, DEBERIAN IRSE A SUS CASAS DONDE TODO ES MAS FACIL PARA USTEDES YA QUE NO SABEN LO QUE ES SUFRIR –eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de ambos Jinchurikis –escúchate, quejándote y gritando como un llorón –empezó a decir Shon el cual sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello –dices que nosotros no sabemos lo que es sufrir, tú al menos sabes lo que es haber tenido a tu madre y tu abuelo durante toda tu vida –eran las palabras de Naruto el cual también tenía sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra –tu perdiste a alguien muy importante para ti, pues no eres el único muchos en este mundo estuvieron en el mismo caso, incluyéndome –exclamo el peli negro levantando su vista rebelando sus ojos transformados en el Sharingan con una sola coma –Y TAMPOCO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE EL SER VISTO COMO SI NO FUERAS NADA POR CASI TODO LA ALDEA, COMO SI CASI TODOS EN ELLA DESEARAN QUE TU NUNCA HUBIERAS EXISTIDO –exclamaron los dos a la vez a lo que se levantaron de la mesa y fueron directo a la puerta –no nos esperen –dijeron ambos saliendo de la casa mientras dejaban atrás a los demás sorprendidos , aunque aún más al ver los ojos de Shon de color rojo y con una coma negra en ellos, Inari estaba aturdido y no creía que lo que ellos habían dicho fuera cierto.

-es verdad –dijo una voz llamando la atención de todos, y el que hablo fue Kakashi –lo que dijeron Naruto y Shon es verdad, Naruto pudo haber tenido a sus primos y su tía durante su vida, pero nunca supo hasta hace poco lo que era tener a una madre, y jamas supo lo que era tener un padre, Shon él está en un mismo barco al igual que Naruto y tú, los padres de los chicos murieron hace 12 años, ambos por cosas que estaban fuera de su control fueron odiados por los aldeanos, no les permitían comprar nada de las tiendas, les decían a sus hijos que no se acercaran a ellos –las cosas que salían de la boca de Kakashi dejaba aún más impresionados a los demás; después de eso Kakashi tomo un suspiro y continuo con su historia –Shon podría decirse que es muy parecido a ti –eso llamo la atención del pequeño –ambos al ser molestados por unos brabucones conocieron a la persona que influiría en sus vidas, tu a Kaiza, Shon al que vio como al hermano mayor que no tubo, él le enseño a Shon todo lo que él sabe ahora, como siempre poner a todos lo que te importan primero, la vida del Ninja, a nunca negar lo que uno es en el interior y a que el rendirse nunca es el camino fácil, pero al igual que en tu caso esa persona murió hace un tiempo, Shon quedo triste, pero en el honor de la persona que admiro siguió adelante para hacerlo orgulloso aun desde el más allá –las cosas que decía eran sorprendentes, pero se preguntaban quién era esa persona que tanto admiraba su compañero –el nombre de esa persona era **Shisui Uchiha** -.

En el bosque los dos Uzumaki estaban en una pelea entre ellos mismos, las palabras de Inari aún seguían en sus mentes, por lo que decidieron desquitarse en una pelea, aunque a Shon le iba muy fácil ya que gracias al **_Sharingan_** podía predecir los golpes del oji azul.

Después de eso ambos quedaron muy agotados y se quedaron dormidos en el suelo del bosque aunque Naruto en el pasto y Shon apoyando su cabeza en un árbol.

A la mañana siguiente una persona que parecía una mujer de largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la espalda suelo de ojos castaños que tenía puesto una especie de vestido rosa claro con un estampado de magatamas y tenía una cesta llena de hierbas se encontró a los Uzumaki y se acercó primero a Naruto y comenzó a moverlo –despierta, pescaras un resfriado si duermes en el aire libre –decía tranquilamente mientras que el Jinchuriki del zorro abría lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a la chica frente a él, aunque debía admitir que era muy bonita –no te preocupes, es muy rara la ocasión que llegue a enfermarme, de veraz –decía mientras se tallaba los ojos quitándose la pereza –aun así no deberían dormir en el bosque tú y el chico de haya –dijo la chica mientras dirigía su vista en Shon el cual dormía a pierna suelta –descuida yo lo despierto –dijo Naruto con mucha tranquilidad y buscando a su alrededor encontró una piedrita y se la lanzo a su primo a la cara como si fuera cosa de todos los días, tomando en cuenta que así es todos los días; cuando la piedra golpeo el rostro del peli negro este abrió de golpe los ojos y se levantó como en rayo –estoy despierto, ya desperté – después se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra persona –hola me llamo Shon Uzumaki Uchiha, y el rubio que está a un lado de ti es mi primo Naruto Uzumaki, cómo te llamas –se presentó el mismo y de paso a su primo y le pregunto a la chica –un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Haku –se presentó la chica con una sonrisa que la hacía ver más bonita –que haces aquí Haku –pregunto el rubio Uzumaki mientras se rascaba la mejilla –estaba recogiendo hierbas medicinales para un amigo que está un poco lastimado –respondió Haku mientras continuaba recolectando las hierbas –déjanos ayudarte –pidió Naruto a lo que Haku asintió y los dos Uzumaki comenzaron a ayudarla en el labor; después de un tiempo la cesta estaba casi llena y habían comenzado a hablar –que hacían ustedes dos dormidos en el bosque a estas horas –pegunto la peli negra –estábamos entrenando –respondieron los dos a la vez –son Ninjas –pregunto nuevamente la peli negra a lo que ambos asintieron y Naruto se tomó la bandana –somos Ninjas de la Aldea Escondida de la Hoja, de veraz –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa –estábamos entrenando para mejorar y ser más fuertes, enserio –respondió el peli negro –pero ustedes ya parecen ser fuertes , para que seguir entrenando –pregunto nuevamente.

Los chicos decidieron responder por separado el primero fue Shon –yo entreno para hacer a alguien que fue muy importante para mi orgulloso, y seguir sus ideales –respondió Shon mientras recordaba a Shisui y Haku mentalmente asentía por el motivo del Uzumaki Uchiha –yo lo hago para que en la aldea comiencen a ver quién soy en verdad, y convertirme en Hokage en el futuro ya que ese es mi sueño, y no solo mío también fue el de mi mamá –respondió a lo que Haku sonrió –así que lo hacen por las personas que ustedes quieren, saben cuándo alguien tiene al alguien quien proteger, se vuelven verdaderamente fuerte, ustedes tienen a alguien que importante –y los Uzumaki se quedaron cayados y pensando, en eso se les vino a la cabeza a las personas que ellos querían, Iruka-sensei, Hitomi, sus madres, el 3er Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Hanabi (esta lo pensó Shon), en una medida Sasuke (como un buen amigo) los pocos amigos que hicieron en la academia y en la mente de Naruto sorpresivamente llego la imagen de Hinata –si, te entendemos perfectamente –y en eso Haku tomo la cesta y empezó a caminar lejos del lugar –si siguen ese camino, no cabe duda de que ustedes se volverán muy fuertes –les aconsejo a los dos que sonrieron y le agradecieron –gracias señorita Haku –y justo en eso Haku se detuvo un momento –por cierto, soy varón –y eso dejo a Naruto como piedra mientras que Shon solo abrió los ojos y ambos vieron a Haku alejarse.

Cuando ambos por fin salieron del Shock el primero en hablar fue el Jinchuriki con cola de mono –no sé tú, pero no me la creo, yo digo a que si es una chica –opino mientas tomaba pose analítica –no sé , pero si es una chica, valla que es linda – dijo Naruto mientras también pensaba que Haku en verdad si era una chica (N.A: y no sé ustedes pero yo insisto en que es una chica nunca creeré que Haku es un hombre) y ambos fueron de regreso al hogar de Tazuna ya que pensaron que podrían estar preocupados.

Mientras que con Haku, había llegado a una guarida –estoy de regreso –dijo mientras veía a una figura sentada en una cama la cual era nada más y nada menos que Zabuza –te recuperas muy rápido –dijo mientras lo veía sentado –pero solo un poco más Haku, y todo acabara, y por qué tardaste tanto –y la peli negra conto su encuentro con los chicos –así que te topaste con los mocosos, entrenando, tal parece Kakashi los entrena para lo que está por pasar, pues ya veremos lo que pasara –dijo mientras sujetaba en una de sus manos una manzana y después la aplasto con mucha fuerza.

Días después de eso, los chicos habían completado finalmente su entrenamiento, Sasuke, Hanabi y Kakashi se encontraban afuera de la casa junto a Tazuna –bueno, vamos a proteger a Tazuna el día de hoy –informo el peli plateado –pero Kakashi-sensei, que pasa con Shon y Naruto –pregunto la oji perla ya que estaba un poco intrigada por la ausencia de los Uzumaki –ellos se quedaron dormidos, se desvelaron ayer en la noche –y en el cuarto que ambos compartían estaban dormidos a pierna suelta Naruto con su pijama con su sombrero de foca, mientras que Shon solo con su playera de manga larga roja y con sus calzoncillos –cuide a los chicos y si despiertan díganles en donde estamos por si quieren venir o pueden quedarse a ayudar –le dijo Kakashi a Tsunami –y que hay de usted aún sigue en recuperación –pregunto la mujer al peli palta que se llevó una mano a la nuca –que pasa, me veo mal –pregunto, ya que se veía mas recuperado y más fuerte y en eso se fueron de la casa directo al puente sin saber lo que se encontrarían.

Minutos después en la habitación de los Uzumaki ambos comenzaron a abrir los ojos poco a poco, hasta que se abrieron de golpe –POR QUE NADIE NOS DESPERTO –gritaron ambos mientras hacían un lio para cambiarse, con decir que en un momento se llegaron a poner la ropa del otro –ESO ES MIO –y volvieron a cambiarse hasta ponerse la ropa correcta; mientras que abajo Tsunami estaba limpiando los platos e Inari se encontraba en la mesa sin hacer nada, pero luego algo golpeo la puerta fuertemente para después abrirá violentamente y por ella entraron dos bandidos de Gato –QUE HACEN AQUÍ –grito Tsunami con pánico al ver a los bandidos –vendrás con nosotros, Gato quiere a la hija de Tazuna –y se acercaron a la mujer que estaba aterrada –MAMÁ –grito Inari llamando la atención de todos –NO TE ACERQUES VETE RAPIDO –grito pero el niño no se movía –que tal si nos llevamos a este –pregunto uno de los hombre –no gato solo pidió a un Rehén –respondió el otro en lo que desvainaba una espada –no esperen, iré con ustedes pero dejen a mi hijo –dijo Tsunami mientras los otros tomaban esa opción y se la llevaban mientras que Inari se quedaba parado lleno de miedo, pero en eso recordó todo lo que le dijeron no solo Kaiza, también

Naruto y Shon y salió corriendo a perseguirlos –OIGAN PAR DE IDIOTAS, DEJEN A MI MADRE EN PAZ – –ese chiquillo es estúpido no crees –dijo uno de los bandidos mientras que el otro asentía y ambos desenfundaron sus espadas a punto de dar un corte al pequeño, pero antes de pudieran cortarlo.

Un bastón de color rojo detuvo el ataque y luego recibieron un golpe en la cara –lamentamos llegar tarde-y se fijaron que el que detuvo las espadas era Shon el cual tenía en manos el báculo Sagrado –pero los héroes siempre llegan al final –esta vez lo dijo Naruto el cual tomo a Tsunami e Inari y los puso en un lugar seguro –quienes son estos mocosos –gruñeron ambos bandidos al ser golpeados –somos Naruto y Shon Uzumaki –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo –NARUTO, SHON SON USTEDES –exclamo alegre el niño al verlos –quien más esperabas –respondieron ambos con sonrisa idéntica –Inari, lo hiciste bien te felicito –dijo Shon mientras volvía a enfundar su báculo –pero ahora tenemos que encargarnos de estos idiotas –dijo el rubio mientras miraba a los dos bandidos –eso creen pero nosotros vamos a destruirlos –dijeron los bandidos comenzando a correr hacia los Uzumakis, los cuales lanzaron cada quien una Shuriken las cuales los bandidos desviaron –intenten algo mas –pero los chicos sonrieron para responder –ya lo hicimos –y detrás de los bandidos salieron un Clon de ambos Chicos. El clon de Naruto le dio una patada en la cara a un bandido, mientras que el de Shon lo golpeaba con el báculo en la cabeza dejando a ambos bandidos fuera de combate y los clones desaparecieron –ESO FUE SUPER GENIAL –grito Inari mientras que Shon ataba a los bandidos para que no pudieran moverse y ambos creaban clones –quédense en caso de que alguien más venga –ordenaron a lo que sus clones solo pusieron su mano en la cabeza en señal de saludo militar –SI JEFES –y ambos ninjas salieron corriendo directo al puente.

Mientras que en dicho lugar los demás se sorprendieron al ver a todos los trabajadores tirados en el suelo muertos –que fue lo que paso –pregunto Tazuna mientras que Kakashi ya sabía quién pudo haber sido y tal y como pensó el lugar se llenó de una neblina espesa –Sasuke, Hanabi prepárense –ordeno mientras ellos se ponían a proteger a Tazuna por todos lados con Kunai en mano –sabía que seguías, Zabuza –dijo Kakashi mientras como si lo hubieran llamado apareció el Ninja el cual ahora vestía de otro modo una camisa sin mangas negro con pantalones a juego, y una vez más y calentadores de piernas. Pero su rostro seguía teniendo sus vendas y junto a él habían dos ninjas uno era el ANBU y el otro era un hombre de cabello blanco –lamento hacerte esperar Kakashi aunque veo que sigues con esos mocosos a tu lado, mira ese de ahí aun tiembla –dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke el cual solo dio una media sonrisa mientras que tres clones de Zabuza aparecían –tiemblo, pero de emoción –y con una rápida velocidad destruyo a los clones rápido –valla es veloz, veo que tienes un rival Haku –dijo el ninja renegado a Haku –eso parece – respondió lista para pelear .

-muy bien yo me enfrento a Zabuza, Sasuke al ANBU, Hanabi tu encárgate del otro –ordeno mientras que asentían y se preparaban para la pelea.

 **Una pelea esta por empezar, lograran llegar a tiempo Naruto y Shon esto y más en el próximo capítulo:** **La Pelea del Puente y el Despertar del Zorro y el Mono de veraz/Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: y recuerden dejen reviews y digan si quieren que Naruto tenga el Rinnegan y den sugerencias de técnicas de fuego.**

 **Ambos: nos vemos en la próxima Ja Ne.**


	6. La Pelea del Puente y el Despertar del Z

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: estoy de regreso aquí en este fic, y hoy con mucho gusto les vengo a presentar el 6to capitulo, pero como siempre antes de que presentar el capítulo, responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegro que te gustara, y con lo de los 5 elementos, pues es un tipo de señal, talvez si le dé una espada a Naruto y con lo del estilo de pelea de Sanji no lo sé, a Shon solo le voy a dar una técnica de Luffy la cual tiene fuego pero como dije lo pensare.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias alan, y te lo de Haku y Zabuza eso se sabrá ahora y lo de las técnicas si hay algunas que pondré gracias.**

 **hikari1992: gracias y aquí tienes el capítulo espero te guste.**

 **Yo: reviews respondidos ahora que inicie el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.6 La Pelea del Puente y el Despertar del Zorro y el Mono.

Justo ahora nos encontramos en el puente en donde estaban Tazuna, los miembros del equipo 7 menos los Uzumaki y también Zabuza con Haku y un ninja renegado desconocido –chicos a mi señal –informo Kakashi mientras los dos Gennin asentían.

Todos estuvieron sin moverse durante un tiempo, esperando el primer movimiento o la señal, y justo en eso –AHORA –exclamaron Kakashi y Zabuza comenzando con la batalla.

Sasuke se encontraba en estos momento peleando contra Haku –es muy impresionante, lograste destruir los **_Water Clone,_** pero gracias a eso me diste una gran ventaja –dijo Haku mientras empezaba a dar giros directo a Sasuke el cual puso un Kunai frente a él y con este logro detener un ataque con una aguja, comenzaron a atacarse, Kunai contra aguja, las armas chocaban provocando el sonido que choque –queremos al constructor no a ustedes, si se van no los mataremos, si no lo haces me veré obligada a acabar contigo, ya que yo tengo ventaja –dijo Haku intentando convencer al Uchiha el cual solo dio una sonrisa de lado –cállate, además cuáles son tus ventajas –pregunto el peli negro –1era estamos rodeados de agua –y Sasuke vio que en efecto el agua que soltaron los clones de Zabuza al ser destruidos los rodeaba –2da solo tienes una de tus manos para defenderte – –pues no sé si lo notaste, pero estas en las mismas condiciones que yo –le recordó ya que si bien él tenía una mano ocupada, la peli negra igual tenía la otra ocupada con la aguja, pero la chica no hiso nada más que mover su mano libre y comenzar a hacer sellos de mano –(que, como es que puede hacer sellos con una mano) –pensó sorprendido al ver que Haku completo la cadena de sellos – ** _Secret Jutsu: Thousand Needles of Death (Jutsu Secreto: Mil Agujas Mortales)_** –y dando un fuerte golpe al suelo el agua alrededor de los dos se volvieron agujas las cuales parecían muy filosas y todas a dirección de Sasuke el cual solo cerro los ojos –(recuerda, concéntrate, enfoca el Chakra, y mándalo a los pies) –pensó al momento de abrir los ojos de golpe y que las agujas impactaran provocando una ligera cortina de humo mientras que Haku saltaba lejos.

Con Hanabi ella se encontraba en posición de pelea contra un hombre alto y delgado, pero ligeramente musculoso, cabello blanco sus ojos de color rojo bordeados de una línea negra no lleva nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo pero tenía una capa con capucha no puesta, de la cintura para abajo tenía una falda larga y gastada, que recuerda a un hakama, por debajo de un tono más oscuro, telas corto, sostenido por un aún más ligero y más corto atado como un cinturón unas sandalias tradicionales y sus antebrazos estaban vendados, pero en su cuello había una bandana con el símbolo de una cascada pero con una línea vertical en el centro dando a conocer que era un ninja renegado –pero miren que tenemos aquí, me mandan a pelear contra una mocosa –decía burlón el oji rojo mientras que Hanabi solo dio un ligero gruñido –ya veraz lo que te are por eso – cerro sus ojos mientras hacia un sello de mano y después de eso las venas se marcaron alrededor de sus ojos – ** _Byakugan_** –y se lanzó directo a su enemigo el cual solo dio una sonrisa confiada.

Hanabi ataco primero con una palma directo al rostro, pero el peli blando logro agacharse, después de eso la oji perla lanzo otro par de golpes de palma al pecho, pero estos eran esquivados, después de eso tomo distancia mientras miraba la mueca burlona de su oponente –pero, como es que –preguntaba ya que era muy difícil evadir los golpes del Juken –tengo que reconocer que eres buena mocosa , pero ya me enfrente a un Hyuga antes y se cómo enfrentarlos –después de eso comenzó a hacer sellos de mano y después concentrar el viento a su alrededor – ** _Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Cuchilla de Viento)_** –y este salió disparado hacia Hanabi en forma de una gran cuchilla y ella logro esquivarlo de un salto y vio que las cajas que estaban detrás de ella se dividían al haber sufrido el Jutsu de viento –(él es muy poderoso, no sé si podre contra él) –pensaba viendo al oji rojo que volvió a realizar sellos de mano, y ella en auto reflejo los hiso también – ** _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu /Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala de Viento)_** –y la corriente de Hanabi detener un poco la bala de viento, pero justo en eso el ninja renegado apareció frente a ella y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire y después uno en la cara mandándola a chocar con el suelo.

De regreso a la primera pelea Haku vio que Sasuke no se encontraba en la cortina de humo –se desvaneció –y justo en eso tuvo que esquivar un ataque de 3 Shuriken y vio que desde ella ire estaba Sasuke con un Kunai en mano, pero este al caer al suelo de pie salió corriendo hasta estar detrás de Haku –no eres tan rápido como crees, a partir de ahora tú te defenderás de mis ataques –pero Haku se volvió a mover pero esta vez seguida de Sasuke, el peli negro lanzo un golpe con su brazo derecho el cual logro cubrir la ANBU, pero luego se dio cuenta que el Uchiha estaba por atacar con su otro brazo con el Kunai y se agacho para evitar recibirlo pero al hacerlo recibió una patada en la cara que la mando a volar.

Cuando Haku se levantó del suelo vio a Sasuke esperándola para seguir con la pelea, pero justo en eso se empezó a sentir el descenso en la temperatura –lamento tener que llegar a esto, pero no tengo elección –decía la enmascarada para después hacer una serie de sellos de mano y cuando termino alrededor de Sasuke se empezaron a formar espejos hechos de hielo – ** _Ice Style Secret Jutsu (Jutsu Secreto del Estilo de Hielo)_** –y al final Sasuke estaba dentro de una cúpula de hecha de espejos de hielo.

Kakashi y Zabuza veían lo que pasaba con las dos peleas, se preocupó al ver que Hanabi la tenía difícil con su oponente, aunque al ver los espejos de hielo de la falsa ANBU se sorprendió al ver de lo estaban hechos –esto se acabó, cuando Haku realiza ese Jutsu, quiere decir que acabara con su oponente –dijo Zabuza mientras volvía a blandir su espada mientras que Kakashi uso un Kunai para detenerla –ese elemento, era de los miembros del Clan Yuki en la aldea de la niebla. El estilo de Hielo, como es que lo tiene –pregunto Kakashi al ver el Jutsu y continuando deteniendo la espada –es porque, Haku es el último miembro del Clan Yuki –y los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron.

- ** _Cristal Ice Mirrors (Espejos Cristal de Hielo)_** –y después de eso ella se acercó a uno de los espejos y se adentró en ellos bajo la mirada de sorpresa del Uchiha, y después de eso la imagen de Haku apareció en todos los espejos –ahora comenzaremos, e intenta vencer a esta velocidad –y de todos los espejos lanzo agujas las cuales cortaban el cuerpo de Gennin a gran velocidad y una hiso que saliera volando el Kunai para que Haku saliera un poco de uno de los espejos para atraparlo y algunas agujas se clavaron al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Haku estaba por usar el Kunai pero antes de que pudiera moverse una Shuriken salió disparada a ella recibiendo una cortada en la máscara y aturdiéndola haciéndola salir de los espejo.

Con Hanabi ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo tomándose uno de sus hombros el cual tenía un ligero corte y justo enfrente de ella estaba el renegado –esto acaba para ti –dijo con una sonrisa psicótica lanzándose hacia ella con un Kunai en mano directo a la indefensa Hyuga pero antes de que la lograra atacar alguien atrapo el puño del ninja y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo lejos mientras que la figura se ponía delante de Hanabi –sentimos llegar tarde –dijo la figura revelando a Shon.

-pero ahora Naruto y Shon Uzumaki están aquí –dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa apareciendo fuera del domo de espejos –Naruto, Shon –dijeron los 3 Ninjas de la hoja al ver a los recién llegados –de nuevo esos mocosos –gruño Zabuza aun recordando el corte que le había hecho Naruto –esos niños –susurro Haku mientras recordaba su encuentro con ellos.

El ninja renegado de cabello blanco se levantaba mientras se sujetaba la cara y después vio al oji azul con cola muy furioso –MALDITO MOCOSO, COMO TE ATREVES A PATEARME LA CARA, A MI –pero el peli negro no le presto atención, el solo se giro y se arrodillo para tenderle la mano a Hanabi con una sonrisa –estas bien Hanabi –la Hyuga solo sonrio un poco aceptando la mano y con su ayuda se puso en pie –estoy bien, gracias – en la frente del oji rojo apareció una venita la cual estaba casi por explotar por ser ignorado de ese modo –PRESTENME ATENCION MOCOSOS, YA QUE SERE YO QUIE ACABE CON USTEDES – pero los dos Gennin solo lo vieron casi sin importancia alguna –entonces, nos hacemos cargo de el –pregunto Hanabi a lo que Shon solo sonrio y golpeo su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda –ya lo creo –y se lanzaron directo a la pelea.

De regreso con Naruto y Sasuke, Haku había vuelto a ir hacia los espejos, pero Naruto salto hacia la falsa ANBU intentando atacarla, pero esta atrapo el golpe y lo lanzo dentro del domo a un lado de Sasuke y volvió a entrar a los espejos –Naruto eres un idiota, pudiste quedarte afuera y asi ambos atacar tanto adentro y afuera y tener oportunidad, pero ahora ambos estamos atrapados –dijo Sasuke dándole una riña al rubio el cual solo le respondió –pues perdón pero mi idea era evitar que entrara en los espejos –y asi comenzó una pelea verbal entre los dos sacando una gota anime en la nuca de Haku y los demás que veían esto –sabes algo mejor destruyo estos espejo y se acabó –y el oji negro comenzó una cadena de sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –y lo lanzo a los espejos intentando derretirlos, pero cuando el fuego se disipo los dos se sorprendieron, los espejos seguían intactos, no tenían señal alguna de derretirse –necesitaras más que eso para destruirlos –dijo Haku y con eso lanzo otra serie de agujas a los dos que recibieron el golpe de lleno y sus cuerpos no solo tenían cortadas, también tenían una que otra aguja –estos espejos reflejan mi imagen, y con ellos me permiten moverme a la velocidad de la luz, y para mi te mueves a cámara lenta, es mi Keken Genkai – y los ojos de los Gennin se abrieron, eso explica por qué el Jutsu es fuerte y puede moverse a gran velocidad –pues eso no nos importa, no nos rendiremos, destruiremos estos espejos sin importar lo que pase –y comenzó una cadenas de sellos de mano, a lo que Sasuke imito y ambos terminaron a la vez – ** _Wind Style: Wind Violent Palm Jutsu / Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_** –y las mini bolas de fuego salieron de la boca de Sasuke mientras que la ráfaga de viento de Naruto no solo corto un poco los espejos también agrando las bolas de fuego ayudando a derretir un poco los espejos cosa la cual sorprendió a Haku –(ellos, casi logran derrotar mi jutsu, debo acabar con esto ) –pensó sorprendida.

Con Shon y Hanabi ellos estaban enfrascados en una peles de Taijutsu contras su oponente Shon le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda pero después el recibió un golpe en la cara cortesía de una patada, Hanabi aprovecho e intento darle una fuerte palmada en el pecho, pero el peli blanco uso a Shon como escudo recibiendo el, el golpe –perdón –se disculpó al haber golpeado a Shon; después de eso el renegado de la cascada hiso sellos de mano –tomen esto **_Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu_** –y ambos volvieron a esquivar la cuchilla de viento mientras que Shon sacaba el báculo sagrado y salía corriendo hacia su enemigo. Dio golpe tras golpe dando de lleno y después puso la punta del báculo en el estómago y lo sujeto muy fuerte –crece báculo sagrado –y este comenzó a alargarse llevándolo hacia Hanabi que ya lo esperaba con una palma la cual se veía llena de Chakra – ** _Palm Bottom (Palma Inferior)_** –y dio el golpe de lleno en la espalda que lo lanzo a chocar contras una pared del puente.

De regreso con el Uzumaki y el Uchiha ambos ya podían ver su victoria, solo tenían que seguir con eso y los espejos se destruirían, y cuando estaban por comenzar de nuevo con la cadena de sellos ambos recibieron agujas en partes de sus cuerpos –lograron hacerlo una vez, pero no dejare que pase otras vez –y volvió a lanzar agujas que se clavaban en los cuerpos de ambos –ahora terminare con ustedes –y volvió a lanzar más agujas, pero ambos lograron quitarse una de sus cuerpos y las usaron para desviar las que venían hacia ellos –pero como –y vio que en los ojos de los dos habían determinación, pero los ojos de Sasuke eran diferentes, se habían vuelto rojo, y alrededor de la pupila había un anillo con una coma en el ojo izquierdo y dos comas en el derecho –esos ojos, el **_Sharingan_** –susurro impactada al ver que él había logrado despertarlo –tal parece ya los dos Uchihas del equipo lograron despertar el **_Sharingan_** –dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a él y a Shon que aunque no lo usaba muy seguido, lo usaba en ocasiones que en verdad fuera necesario.

Y Haku volvió a lanzar más agujas a ambos que o lograban esquivarlos o los desviaban – (tendré que sorprenderlos para acabarlos) –pensó mientras que lanzaba otra ronda de Agujas las cuales evadió Sasuke y cuando Naruto lo estaba por hacer recibió por detrás un ataque sorpresa desde su pierna izquierda que lo dejo paralizado y Haku fue hacia el con 3 agujas en mano, Sasuke a gran velocidad corrió hacia ellos y con antes de que Naruto fuera atacado le dio un gran golpe a la Yuki pero recibió el mismo el ataque que iba para Naruto.

Con los otros dos ya creían que habían ganado y ya estaban por irse para ayudar a sus compañeros, pero en eso –AHORA ESTE SERA SU FINAL –detrás de ellos apareció Hakai (N.A: me canse de llamarlo oji rojo y peli blanco, asi que le puse ese nombre) con un tipo de oz que había aparecido de la nada en mano –AHORA MUERAN –y la blandió y la sangre salió volando.

Shon cayó al suelo pero sin señal alguna de una herida producida por la oz de Hakai, y luego escucho algo caer a unos metros a lado de él, y sus ojos de agrandaros al ver que era Hanabi la cual tenía una línea recta en el pecho y de esta salía una pequeña cantidad de sangre –HANABI… –se escuchó gritar al peli negro con cola que iba directo hacia ella.

(Soundtrack: Naruto- Sadness and Sorrow piano version)

Cuando logro llegar a ella se arrodillo y el la tomo en brazos –Shon…me alegra…..que te lograra quitar…. Del ataque –decía en voz muy baja la oji perla –por qué lo hiciste –pregunto el Uzumaki –porque yo, desde hace años, te admire, te vi mientras seguías adelante en tu camino, siempre he querido estar junto a ti, cuando nos pusieron en el mismo equipo, fue el mejor día de mi vida, ya que, **Te Amo con todo mi Corazón Shon Uzumaki Uchiha** –los ojos de Shon se abrieron a mas no poder al escuchar esa confesión mientras veía los ojos de Hanabi cerrarse, y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y apretó sus ojos y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de la Hyuga.

Con Naruto él había recupera el movimiento y vio a Sasuke justo frente a él dándole la espalda y con 3 agujas en su cuerpo, Naruto estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que Sasuke recibiera el golpe por el –deberías ver tu cara –decía entrecortadamente con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca -eres–un completo, mediocre –Naruto luciendo preocupado solo le grito –POR QUE ME PROTEGISTE, POR QUE LO HICISTE –pero Sasuke seguía sin moverse –no lo sé, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo –respondió con más dificultad.

Después de eso no soportando más se derrumbó, Naruto lo atrapo antes de que golpeara el suelo –SASUKE –y Sasuke hablo nuevamente –el sigue afuera –Naruto no lograba entender a lo que se refería –mi hermano… me lo prometí a mí mismo…prometí nunca morir hasta que acabara con el –y soltó un gruñido y tosió sangre y tendió su mano hacia Naruto –Naruto…no quiero….que tu sueño muera –esas palabras dejaron en piedra a Naruto, y la mano de Sasuke cayo y su cabeza se inclinó. Naruto y Shon tenían sentimientos encontrados mientras sostenían los cuerpos de sus compañeros en sus brazos, Shon veía a Hanabi como una buena amiga, la primera que hiso el día en que él y Naruto la ayudaron a ella y a Hinata ese día, y dentro de sí mismo, un sentimiento había aparecido ese día, a él le pareció que Hanabi era la niña más linda que había conocido, y con el tiempo ese sentimiento creció más y más, hasta que él había llegado a la conclusión más simple:

Se había enamorado de Hanabi Hyuga.

Pero el nunca revelo sus sentimientos creyendo que estos no serían correspondidos, pero estaba equivocado, pero él no quería descubrirlo de esta manera, teniéndola en sus brazos pareciendo muerta

Y Naruto es cierto que él y Sasuke no se llevaban bien, hasta parecían detestarse, pero, era su compañero y rival, la persona con la que competía, se encontraba ahí, tirado en sus brazos muerto. La vista de ambos Uzumakis se llenó de lágrimas y ambos abrazaron fuertemente el cuerpo de sus compañeros.

(Fin SoundTrack).

Haku al ver lo que tenía en frente decidió hablar –es la primera vez que ves morir a un compañero en combate –y se metió de regreso a uno de los espejos –esto es lo que significa ser un Shinobi –; con Shon el seguía con el cuerpo de Hanabi y Hakai decidió volver a hablar –esa chiquilla solo fue una ilusa, lo único que logro esa tonta es atrasar tu muerte jajajajajajajaja –pero aunque en distintos lugares a ambos Uzumakis pequeñas nubes de vapor los empezaron a rodear –CALLATE –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo –yo te odiaba Sasuke –decía Naruto por su lado siendo visto por Haku –yo también te amo Hanabi –decía Shon siendo visto por Hakai, y se vio que ambos chicos en su alrededor el vapor se convirtieron en ondas de Chakra, no azules, las de Naruto eran de color Rojo infierno, mientras que las de Shon de color Carmesí. Y en los centros de ambas ondas de Chakra, y ambos levantaron sus miradas revelando una gran cantidad de rabia, ira pura.

-VOY A MATARTE…. –rugieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

(Soundtrack: Fairy Tail- Dragon Raid Ost)

Los Chakras empezaron a girar alrededor de ambos chicos, hasta que los envolvieron como si fueran masas de fuego, los ojos de Naruto eran rojos como la sangre y la pupila rasgada, y los de Shon eran el **_Sharingan_** activado, pero ahora eran dos comas en ambos ojos y estos mostraban una gran cantidad de furia y parecía que el suelo debajo de él estaba partiéndose –(que Chakra es este) –pensaron Haku y Hakai –(es abominable, se siente la ira, sed de sangre, intenso y maligno) –y de los Chakras encima de los dos apareció una imagen, en Naruto fue la Cabeza de un Zorro Salvaje, apunto de atacar a su presa, la de Shon era un Mono igual salvaje apunto de matar a su oponente, las heridas de los dos se curaban a gran velocidad, las agujas salían disparadas del cuerpo de Naruto y a ambos les crecieron los colmillos, las garras y las marcas de Naruto se acentuaron mas dándole una apariencia Salvaje.

Mientras que con Kakashi y Zabuza ambos suspendieron su pelea al sentir los Chakras que salían de los combates de los chicos. Kakashi temía que algo hubiera pasado, pero los Chakras….le eran familiar….y esos no eran los Chakras de los chicos.

-(Zabuza lo está creando) –pero en eso un gruñido familiar apareció en su mente – (no, yo conozco esos Chakras) –y a su cabeza le llego el recuerdo de las dos Bestias que aparecieron en Konoha hace 12 años – (no es posible) –pero Zabuza tenía sus propios pensamientos con respecto a esto –(que es son esos Chakras, son repugnantes, será Kakashi, no él no podría crear dos Chakras y ninguno como alguno de esos ) –luego ladeo la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos –de donde vienen -.

-(Naruto, Shon) –el peli plata ladeo la cabeza hacia donde los chicos peleaban – (esto no puede estar pasando, nos pondría en peligro a todos esto, POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TODOS ESTE TIEMPO, LOS SELLOS SE HAN ROTO) –

Ambos chicos soltaron los cuerpos y salieron disparados hacia sus oponentes, Shon salió disparado dándolo un tremendo golpe al estómago que le puso los ojos en blanco y sangre salió de su boca, el golpe fue dado con una fuerza monstruosa que era imposible que fuera dada por un niño; salió volando por el golpe pero Shon en una velocidad sin igual para aparecer detrás del peli blanco y darle una patada en la espalda que lo mando a chocar con el suelo.

Con esfuerzo Hakai logro levantarse y frente a el Shon apareció dándolo un codazo en la cara, después una serie de patadas en pecho y rostro, otro golpe aún más fuerte en el estómago y este cayó al suelo sujetándose el estómago, Shon dio un salto al aire quedando a una baja altura y comenzó una serie de sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu_** –y de su boca salió una gran bocanada de fuego que se tiño de color carmesí directo al oji rojo que recibió el Jutsu.

Cuando el fuego se disipo se revelo el cuerpo de Hakai con quemaduras de 1er y 2do grado y con los ojos en blanco pero aun respiraba de milagro, Shon respiraba profundamente intentándose calmar, y cuando lo logro sus ojos volvieron a ser Azules, el Chakra carmesí desapareció y tanto sus garras y colmillos desaparecieron –esto termino –pero en eso sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y cayo de rodillas jadeando.

Con Naruto él estaba en 4 patas como si fuera un animal y salió corriendo como uno hacia la falsa ANBU, Haku saco más agujas y las lanzo directo a Naruto el cual solo se detuvo y dando un rugido estas salieron volando con el Chakra hacia diferentes direcciones y se lanzó a atacar, Haku logro salir del espejo pero cuando Naruto ataco el espejo vacío este se destruyó pero por encima del rubio salió Haku apunta de atacar en picada, pero el Uzumaki logro esquivarlo dando giros como un remolino humano –(imposible) –pensó sorprendida e intento volver a los espejos, pero Naruto apareció junto a ella y le atrapo el brazo y se miraron, Haku vio en la mirada de Naruto la ira, la furia –GRRROOOAAARRR –con ese rugido el Chakra rojo salió disparado destruyendo los espejos del domo; Naruto apretó sus dedos de la mano libre volviéndola puño la jalo hacia él y lanzo el golpe directo a la máscara y esta salió volando por el poder del impacto del puño y los espejos se destruyeron finalmente dejando una cortina de humo.

(Fin Ost)

Pero Naruto no planeaba detenerse, le haría pagar por lo que hiso y salió disparado hacia ella. Las mascara de Haku se desquebrajaba poco a poco, y caía pieza por pieza y esta cayo revelando su rostro y Naruto cuando estaba por dar el golpe final se detuvo en seco y su apariencia volvió a ser la misma y el Chakra desapareció y sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder –tu….tu eres…..Haku – decía entrecortadamente –por qué no atacas – pregunto la chica bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto, no espero que ella dijera eso –acaso no dijiste que me ibas a matar, o simplemente fueron palabras vacías – volvía a decir pero en eso –si yo no lo hice con el otro, Naruto menos lo haría contigo –dijo una voz apareciendo en el lugar y ese alguien era Shon el cual venían con expresión de cansancio y con los puños cerrados –por favor, mátenme, ya no le soy de utilidad a Zabuza –pidió Haku a los Uzumakis que quedaron sorprendidos por la petición –por que tendríamos que hacer eso, y por qué le sirves a alguien como Zabuza –exclamo Naruto sin poder entender porque alguien como Haku seguiría a Zabuza –hace tiempo, mis padres y yo éramos felices, pero eso cambio poco después, el 4to Mizukage, ordeno una matanza para todos aquellos que tuvieran una línea de Sangre en sus venas, mis padres murieron, yo quede viviendo en las calles, pero un día Zabuza llego y me miro, en su mirada no había odio, ni miedo por mi poder, más bien el vio en mi lo que el buscaba, me dio lo que buscaba un propósito, pero ahora, ya no le sirvo – Naruto y Shon escuchaban todo, y tenían que admitir, su historia era triste, pero por eso y mas no la matarían, merecía una vida mejor –lo sentimos Haku pero –y detrás de ella apareció Shon y le dio un ligero golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente –no mereces morir – y justo en eso se escuchó un sonido muy peculiar para los dos.

Con Kakashi y Zabuza el Ninja renegado estaba atrapado por una manada de perro que lo tenían aprisionado con sus colmillos y Kakashi estaba justo en frente de el con una gran cantidad de Rayos en forma esférica en la mano derecha –te presento mi propio Jutsu **_Lightning Blade (Cuchilla Relámpago)_** – y Zabuza veía lo que tenía frente al sorprendido – (su Chakra es tanto que es visible, lo tiene en la mano) – –no permitiré que mates a Tazuna, él es un hombre valiente que solo trata de cumplir el sueño de su país, tu tiempo se terminó Zabuza – exclamo empezando a correr con el jutsu de rayo en su mano.

Pero justo cuando estaba por impactarlo se escuchó una voz de pronto y se detuvo–así que Zabuza no pudiste contra ellos, que débil eres, bueno no tenía la intensión de pagarte –ese alguien era una persona enana con traje de empresario y era acompañado de 100 mercenarios –que haces aquí Gato – –terminar con el trabajo, contrate a todos estos mercenarios –decía mientras señalaba a los mercenarios detrás de el –tal parece ya no somos enemigos Kakashi, ya no trabajo para el enano –decía Zabuza mientras que los perros desaparecían dejando libre a Zabuza el cual tenía los brazos caídos y el Jutsu de Kakashi desaparecía –sí, tienes razón, pero que aremos, no puedes usar tus brazos y mi Chakra está casi bajo –decía Kakashi mientras los mercenarios se acercaban a ellos, pero en eso aparecieron Naruto y Shon junto a ellos –oye mocoso –le hablo Zabuza a Naruto el cual lo miro –préstame un Kunai –Naruto solo saco uno de su bolsa porta armas y se lo lanzo al ninja renegado que lo atrapo con la boca la cual se le habían caído las vendas y revelaban sus dientes afilados –te lo regalo –y con esas palabras Zabuza comenzó a correr tras Gato primero matando a los mercenarios pero en eso también el recibía heridas mortales en su espalda, pero cuando termino con ellos corría hacia un aterrado Gato el cual por el miedo pudo ver que detrás de Zabuza estaba el espectro de un demonio y justo en eso fue apuñalado varias veces en el pecho por el Kunai y finalmente Zabuza lanzo su cuerpo fuera del puente hacia el mar.

Zabuza después de eso cayó al suelo con muchas armas clavadas en su espalda y moribundo y en eso todos se acercaron y dirigió su mirada en los Uzumaki –quero que escuchen muy bien lo que les diré mocosos, protejan a Haku, que tenga una buena vida, y que sea feliz, y una cosa más, díganle que la quise, como si fuera una hija para mí –y sus ojos se cerraron para no abrirse de nuevo –(lo haremos Zabuza) –acordaron los chicos a la última petición del Shinobi .

-oigan chicos, donde están Sasuke y Hanabi –pregunto el peli plata mientras miraba que la cara de sus alumnos cambiaba a una triste, y justo cuando estaba por contestar –NARUTO….SHON…. –escucharon que alguien les gritaba y girándose los ojos de los chicos se abrieron a mas no poder al ver a Sasuke y7 Hanabi caminar hacia ellos, la herida en el pecho de Hanabi había desaparecido y Sasuke aún estaba lleno de agujas –Sasuke /Hanabi –susurraron ambos a la vez a lo que salieron corriendo hacia ellos dando un abrazo grupal.

Días después de eso el puente fue finalmente terminado, las heridas de los chicos habían curado y Haku había despertado, la chica con el elemento hielo quedo triste al enterarse de la muerte de Zabuza, y lloro al escuchar lo último que pidió que le dijeran a ella, después de eso enterraron el cuerpo de Zabuza en una tumba en la cual pusieron su espada y una rosa de hielo de parte de Haku y Shon había sacado su Ocarina para tocar una tonada (Dragon Ball Z –Tapion Ocarina Theme por si lo quieren escuchar).

Justo ahora nos encontramos en el puente y todos los habitantes de la tierra de las Olas se encontraban despidiendo a los Ninjas que regresarían a la aldea de la hoja –no saben cuánto los vamos a extrañar –decía Tazuna –cuídense –decía Tsunami –muchas gracias a ustedes por su hospitalidad –decía Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo, pero Inari comenzaba a sollozar triste por la partida de Naruto y Shon –ya Inari, no estés triste volveremos en otra ocasión a visitarlos, tal vez cuando nos den vacaciones –decía Naruto mientras le revolvía el cabello –esperemos te guste la aldea de la hoja señorita Haku –hablaba Hanabi con la usuaria de Hielo –con lo que me contaron Naruto y Shon, estoy segura de que me encantara.

Y finalmente tomaron marcha de regreso a su aldea –oye papá como se llamara el puente – pregunto Tsunami a su padre –que tal, El Gran Puente que Tazuna Construyo –dijo con aires de grandeza lo cual saco gota anime a todos –mejor que tal El Gran Puente Uzumaki, después de todo ellos nos ayudaron a salir adelante no –opino Inari mientras los demás le daban la razón y Tazuna solo se quejaba de mocosos que le quitaban el crédito, pero al final acepto –entonces ese será su nombre, EL GRAN PUENTE UZUMAKI –y los Ninjas de la hoja aun desde la distancia lograron escuchar eso, y ya no podían esperar a llegar a su aldea.

 **Misión completada, y el poder oculto de los chicos despertó, que más pasara el próximo Capitulo** : **Después de la Ola, Los Exámenes Chounin se Acercan de veraz / enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado y ahora la encuesta de que si Naruto obtiene el Rinnegan se cierra, sabrán la respuesta dentro de unos capítulos adelante, y aún sigue la encuesta de las técnicas de fuego que quieren que Shon tenga, recuerden pueden ser de otro Anime pero siempre y cuando sean de fuego, y si son de rayo también las acepto.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	7. Después de la Ola, Los Exámenes Chounin

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: como han estado todos en estos días, bueno yo he estado bien y es por eso que les presento este capítulo que es el 7mo de este fic.**

 **Manolangas: y como es costumbre de mi hermano contestare los reviews antes de que inicie el capítulo:**

 **Anakin Namikaze: dice que gracias, y que a lo mejor habrán más aldeas en los exámenes y espera a que te guste este capitulo**

 **Alucardzero: te agradece que te guste, y dice que él quería escribir los Jutsus en ingles ya que creía que sonarían más padres, y con respecto a una de tus técnicas sugeridas esa ya la tiene, pero agradece tus otras recomendaciones.**

 **Zafir09: le alegra que te guste, y con lo de la pareja pues dice que lo pensara y que no se imagina a Haku con Shino, pero pronto lo sabrás.**

 **CCSakuraforever: dice que ya tenía pensado darle a Shon una de las técnicas de fuego de Luffy, pero te agradece que se lo recordaras.**

 **hikari1992: dice que cuando tuvo que pensar en cómo hacer que Shon despertara el Chakra se le vino a la mente cuando Hinata se le confeso a Naruto en la pelea contra Pain y te agradece el Review.**

 **Yo: muy bien, gracias a mi hermano eso termino y ahora presento el 7mo Capitulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.7 Después de la Ola, Los Exámenes Chounin se Acercan.

Habían pasado un tiempo desde que el equipo 7 había tenido su misión en la tierra de las Olas, el día que regresaron habían ido con el Hokage no solo a dar el informe sino también a pedir al 3er Hokage que Haku se volviera una ciudadana de la aldea.

En Hokage gustoso acepto que Haku se quedara en la aldea, pero tenía que quedarse bajo la tutela de alguien de la aldea, y como si mandaran a llamas Kushina había aparecido en la torre porque se había enterado del regreso de Naruto, y cuando supo que alguien debía cuidar a Haku ella decidió tomar el papel de tutora de la chica.

Haku vive muy feliz con la familia Uzumaki, y rápido se hiso amiga de Hitomi con la cual platicaban de muchos temas.

Pero ahora en el presente en un puente de la aldea Naruto, Shon, Sasuke y Hanabi estaban esperando a que no solo llegara Kakashi, aun no sabían porque su sensei siempre llegaba tarde, y hacían todo lo posible para pasar el tiempo, Naruto y Sasuke estaban apartados y no se dirigían la mirada, eso era muy normal con la única diferencia de que ya no dirigían tantos insultos como antes, mientras que Shon y Hanabi ellos eran más cercanos que antes, después de lo ocurrido en el puente, ellos habían hablado con respecto a sus sentimientos y después de unos minutos de hablar sellaron su relación con un beso, asi es Shon y Hanabi son novios oficialmente, aunque eso no evito que se ganaran los chistes de Naruto y Hitomi tratando de avergonzarlos.

Después de un rato de tanto esperar el Jounin apareció para ser apuntado por Naruto y después este le gritara –LLEGA TARDE KAKASHI-SENSEI –el Hatake solo se rasco la cabeza mientras daba una sonrisa de ojo –perdón la tardanza, pero me perdí en el camino de la vida –y los rostros de los 4 se descoloco, enserio esa era su excusa, cuando sea su cumpleaños le regalaran un libro de estas –lo que sea, estamos listos para la próxima misión, de veraz –decía Naruto emocionado mientras el resto solo asentía estaban súper emocionado; minutos más tarde nos encontramos con los chicos en el jardín de un civil cortando hierba –(esto no era lo que esperábamos) –pensaron en conjunto los 4 con la mirada de aburrimiento mientras cortaban la hierba –solo esperemos la próxima misión sea mejor –susurro Shon mientras que Naruto aun lado del asentía, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado nuevamente ya que ahora estaban en un rio con cestos en la espalda y todos recogían toda la basura que se encontraran y Kakashi los supervisaba mientras leía su libro –no es el reto que esperaba pero al menos no dejarnos llevar por la corriente de la cascada ya es algo –decía Shon mientras veía detrás de él la gran cascada que había al fondo –si tienes razón Shon, por cierto ahí un montón de basura de bajo de ti –decía Hanabi a su lado con el **_Byakugan_** activado mientras que este le agradecía. La próxima misión fue como las anteriores solo que ahora ellos estaban paseando perros –no sé porque elegiste ese perro –dijo Sasuke mientras miraba el perro grande que tenía Shon a su lado –bueno ninguno de ustedes lo quiso sacar a pasear, además de que tengo un toque con los animales –respondió el Jinchuriki con cola de mono mientras miraba a los demás que tenían perros de menor tamaño –eso no es cierto yo lo iba a elegir, de veraz –protesto el rubio a su primo –pues lo bueno que te gano que sino de seguro el perro te lleva arrastrando hacia el campo de minas de allá –decía Kakashi mientras señalaba el campo minado a unos metros de los Chicos –pensándolo bien, sí que bueno que no lo elegí –susurro mientras se rascaba la mejilla y con la frente azulada al ver que le hubiera pasado.

Minutos después habían terminados sus misiones y ya no tenían nada que hacer y todos caminaban por las calles de la aldea –bueno tengo que ir a dar el informe de la misión, nos vemos Chicos –decía Kakashi mientras desaparecía en una cortina de humo dejando solos a los 4 –bueno yo me voy a entrenar –decía Sasuke mientras también se iba a algún lado –bueno, Hanabi no quieres ir a comer algo a Icharaku's, yo invito –le pregunto Shon a su novia la cual asintió y ambos se fueron del lugar dejando solo a Naruto –bueno, aun no tengo hambre y nada que hacer, me ire a entrenar también –decía el Uzumaki mientras comenzaba a caminar directo a un campo de entrenamiento, y mientras caminaba una roca cuadrado con dos pequeños círculos lo seguía a todas partes el oji azul se había dado cuenta y cada vez que volteaba la piedra se detenía –(enserio, esto es lo mejor que se ocurrió) Konohamaru sal de ahí, sé que eres tú además cuando viste una piedra que sea por completo cuadrada –le dijo Naruto a la piedra para después proviniera una voz infantil de esta –descubriste mi disfraz otra vez, eres genial Jefe, tal y como lo esperaba –y la piedra exploto provocando una gran cortina de humo –creo que usaste mucha pólvora Konohamaru –decía una voz infantil de una niña, y cuando la cortina de humo se disipo revelando a tres niños uno era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros, el cual vestía una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo de la aldea en el centro, una bufanda azul y pantalones de color gris y sandalias azules, otra era una niña de cabello anaranjado recogido en dos coletas altas, ojos negros con un rubor permanente en las mejillas, lleva pantalones beige, una camiseta rosada y una prenda color vino sobre esta que cae hacia atrás como una capa. También lleva las típicas sandalias azules, el último era otro chico de cabello castaño, con los ojos negros y que lleva unas gafas grandes y redondas y en su nariz había un moco colgando, viste con una chaqueta azul marino, pantalones beige y el típico calzado ninja azul –soy Moegi, seré la mejor Kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja –se presentó la niña –soy Udon y me gustan los números –dijo con simpleza el niño de lentes –y yo Soy Konohamaru Sarutobi, y seré el futuro Hokage y Ninja de aldea de la Hoja –se presentó –Y JUNTOS SOMOS, EL EQUIPO KONOHAMARU –exclamaron los tres mientras hacían una pose un tanto ridícula frente a Naruto el cual tenía una gota en la nuca por la presentación, aun podía recordar el día en que él y Shon habían conocido al Nieto del 3er Hokage como si hubiera sido el día después de que se graduaran.

 **Flash Back Día después de la Graduación.**

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban Naruto, Shon y Hiruzen, los chicos delante de él y el viendo las fotos de la información ninja de los chicos, cuando vio el de Shon vio que la foto aparecía Shon con su mano derecha dando un saludo militar, su ojo derecho cerrado y con una sonrisa, asintió al ver la foto del peli negro y cuando vio la del rubio negó con la cabeza, en ella aparecía Naruto con la cara y mano derecha pintada de blanco y con líneas rojas en cara y palma de la mano –Naruto vuelve a tomarte la foto de nuevo, no se puede captar esta foto –dijo Hiruzen, en eso Naruto hiso un sello de mano – ** _Sexy Jutsu_** – y en una bocanada de humo apareció transformado en su versión femenina y desnuda en pose coqueta –por favor Lord Hokage –decía la chica con un aire tierno, a Hiruzen se le pudieron los ojos en blanco y después le salió un torrente de sangre de la Nariz y Shon solo puso cara inexpresiva al ver la tontería que hiso su primo y todo siendo visto también por una personita detrás de una puerta.

Naruto cancelo el Jutsu mientras se reía –jajajajajaja, caíste viejo, esa no era la verdadera era esta –y le lanzo una en la cual aparecía Naruto con los ojos cerrados con gran sonrisa y con el puño izquierdo extendido al frente.

Pero justo en eso la puerta se abrió con fuerza y por esta apareció Konohamaru con un Kunai en mano –YO TE DESAFIO VIEJO, TE GANARE Y SERE EL 5TO HOKAGE –pero al correr piso su bufanda y cayo de cara al suelo –oye abuelo Hokage, quien es el pequeño –pregunto Shon señalando al niño caído.

 **Fin Flash Back Día después de la Graduación.**

Después de eso se enteraron que era Konohamaru Sarutobi el nieto de Hiruzen, el cual quería que lo reconocieran como Konohamaru y no solo como el Honorable Nieto del Hokage, y después de eso vio a Naruto como su modelo a seguir y le decía Jefe inclusive aprendió el **_Sexy Jutsu_**.

-si sabía que eras tú Konohamaru –dijo Naruto con simpleza pero en eso noto que en las frentes de los tres niños había Googles –oye, porque lleva eso en la cabeza –pregunto extrañado –tu antes las usabas, por eso las usamos –respondió mientras sonreía, pero después vio la cara de desinterés del Gennin –awww, vamos por favor deberías emocionarte jefe –pero la cara de Naruto seguía igual –y que se les ofrecía –pregunto nuevamente –tu sabes lo que queremos, estas ocupado –dijo Moegi poniéndose frente a Naruto –claro tengo que entrenar, de veraz –respondió con una sonrisa –pero si me prometiste que jugaríamos a los Ninjas con nosotros –exclamo Konohamaru mientras señalaba acusadoramente al rubio –enserio Naruto, un Ninja jugando a ser Ninja, que estúpido –dijo una voz llamando su atención, y esa era Sakura la cual venía caminando hacia ellos –hola Sakura tiempo sin vernos y respondiendo a eso, les enseño a como ocultarse, créeme Konohamaru es pésimo escondiéndose –le saludo y respondió mientras que a Konohamaru le crecía un aura depresiva –eres malo jefe –decia el niño mientras era consolado por Moegi –oye jefe quien es ella tu novia –pregunto Udon señalando a la peli rosa y en eso ambos se vieron con expresión en blanco –admito que antes me gustaba, pero no, además es muy agresiva –respondio Naruto mientras que en la frente de Sakura aparecia una venita –que dices Naruto –pregunto con un aire tétrico que ponía los pelos de punta –veo a lo que te refieres Jefe, además mira la frente de la chica, es muy grande –le dio la razón Konohamaru mientras que la ira de Sakura exploto –Konohamaru, si aprecias tu vida, CORRE… –grito Naruto mientras él y los Niños salían corriendo huyendo de Sakura y mientras lo hacían provocaban desastre por donde iban.

Shon y Hanabi estaban saliendo de un local de Ramen, mientras que Hanabi se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo y Shon se daba palmadas en el estomago –la comida si ques estuvo muy buena –decia Shon para después ponerse una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza –sí, gracias por pagar Shon –y le dio un beso en la boca mientras que Shon se sonrojaba un poco al igual que Hanabi –CORRAN CHICOS CORRAN –escucharon los gritos venir y al girarse vieron a Naruto a Konohamaru y a dos niños salir corriendo y a Sakura perseguirlos –esos no eran Naruto, Saskura y Konohamaru –susurro al verlos correr y pasar a donde estaban –si lo son, deben estar en problemas –y asi ambos corrieron siguiéndolos.

Después de un rato más en la persecución en una calle Konohamaru choco contra alguien vestido por completo de negro con un círculo rojo y amarillo en el pecho, También lleva una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato y una placa de metal con un símbolo diferente al de la aldea, dos guantes en sus manos un bulto atado en vendas en su espalda y su cara tenia pintura morada –oye mocoso, eso dolió –dijo el tipo mientras tomaba a Konohamaru de su bufanda y lo alzaba –Bajalo Kankuro o si no el podría llegar y lo lamentaras –dijo una Chica de cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas, ojos agua, su vestimenta consta de una camisa de rejilla, un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en la cintura. Lleva también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, y una bandana con la insignia de Kankuro atada en su cuello –oye perdon, fue mi culpa yo los perseguía –dijo la peli rosa intentando salvar al niño – (quienes son ellos) –pensó Hanabi al ver a los que tenía en frente –oye será mejor que los bajes –dijo una voz detrás de Kankuro –o sino, nosotros lo aremos –dijo otra voz y los que estaban detrás de Kankuro eran Naruto y Shon, los extranjeros se sorprendieron ya que ellos habían aparecido como si nada, aunque la rubia debía admitir que eran guapos, aunque considero un poco extraño la cola de Shon –y que si no lo hago –pregunto Kankuro nuevamente apretando más su agarre, pero en eso una roca le golpe la mano haciando soltar a Konohamaru –QUIEN FUE –grito molesto el ninja de negro y todos dirigieron su vista a donde fue lanzada la roca –ese fui yo –y en la rama de un árbol estaba Sasuke con otra roca en mano y con una espiga en la boca –SASUKE –grito de felicidad Sakura al ver al Uchiha, mientras que Naruto, Shon y Hanabi –(Presumido) –pensaron –(valla, si que los chicos de Konoha son muy guapos) –pensó la rubia al ver a Sasuke –sabes, de haber seguido hubieras provocado un problema –hablo Shon llamando la atención de Kankuro –ya que estabas por golpear al Nieto del 3er Hokage –continuo Naruto mientras que Sasuke saltaba del árbol quedando a lado de sus compañeros.

En eso Kankuro llevo su mano hacia su espalda a lo que tenía atado –que, vas a usar a Karasu –exclamo sorprendida la oji agua al ver lo que tenía pensado hacer el ninja de negro –kankuro…detente –dijo una voz sombria proveniente del árbol en donde estaba Sasuke y parado boca debajo de una rama estaba un peli rojo también de ojos agua y estos eran marcados por unas líneas gruesas de color negro como dándole una imagen de un mapache y en su frente sobre el ojo izquierdo tiene tatuado el Kanji de amor en rojo, su vestimenta era un traje negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y un cuello abierto. Con este, llevaba una tela blanca sobre el hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cadera, y un sistema de banda ancha de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo, llevaba una gran Calabaza en su espalada y una bandana con la insignia de los otros dos –estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea –decia con una voz carente de emociones y todos se sorprendiendo a todo aunque aterrando a Kankuro –GAARA –exclamaron los ninja de otra aldea al ver al peli rojo –(como es que llego sin hacer ruido, solo los Jounin al nivel de Kakashi-sensei pueden lograr eso) –pensaron los Ninjas de la hoja pero en eso Gaara volvió a hablar –acaso ya olvidaste el por qué estamos aquí –pregunto al ninja de negro que se ponía muy nervioso llamando la atención de los de la hoja –pero, no fui yo ellos empezaron… – –Cállate….o te mato –dichas palabras dejaron en piedra a Kankuro y sorprendidos a los otros ya que Gaara hablaba como si nada al decir eso, pero después de eso Gaara se dirigió a los Gennin del equip Sakura –me disculpo por los problemas causados –pero su mirada después se posó tanto en Naruto, Shon y Sasuke –(lograron aparecer detrás de Kankuro y detenerlo, haciéndolo parecer fácil ) –y desapareció en un corriente arenosa para después aparecer junto a sus compañeros –andando –y comenzó a caminar junto a los otros pero en eso Sakura se puso en frente y hablo –esperen, por lo que veo en sus bandanas son Ninjas de la aldea Oculta de la Arena, serán aldeas aliadas pero aun asi que hacen –pregunto la oji jade mientras les apuntaba –estamos aquí para los Exámenes Chounin, es que vives bajo una piedra –respondio con burla la Kunoichi de la arena –oye cuál es tu nombre –pregunto Sasuke le pregunto Sasuke a Gaara el cual se giró a verlo –soy Gaara del Desierto. También me dan curiosidad ustedes 3, quienes son –pregunto al rubio y a los peli negros –Sasuke Uchiha – se presentó el oji negro –Naruto Uzumaki –le toco a Naruto presentarse –Shon Uzumaki Uchiha y por cierto cuáles son sus nombres –esta vez pregunto por el nombre de los otros dos ninjas –Kankuro –se presentó el de negro –y yo Temari, guapo –y le guiño el ojo intentando coquetearlo poniendo furiosa a Hanabi pero Shon ni se inmuto –perdón pero tengo novia y la amo –y los animos de Hanabi aumentaron –pues yo tengo una pregunta para ese tal Kankuro, porque tienes la cara pintada de maquillaje de mujer –pregunto el rubio y el silencio se apodero del lugar durante algunos segundos hasta que…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se escuchaban las risas de todos menos de Gaara y Kankuro que estaba muy furioso –ERES IDIOTA, ESTO ES PINTURA DE GUERRA NO MAQUILLAJE –le grito con todo –pero si aceptas que es de mujer –y eso incremento las risas de los demás –ya vámonos (Naruto, Shon y Sasuke, se puso interesante) –pensó Gaara al momento de que los ninjas de la arena se fueran dejando solos a los Gennin de la hoja.

Pero ellos poco sabían que estaban siendo observados por tres figuras uno era un chico de pelo oscuro puntiagudo y ojos oscuros con el iris pequeño. Vestía pantalón gris con estampado de camuflaje negro, también una bufanda similar alrededor de su cuello, una camisa de color amarillo opaco con dos líneas que corren hacia abajo con el Kanji de muerte en él. También llevaba una banda alrededor de su estómago y sandalias de ninja negras y una bandana en la frente con el símbolo de una nota musical, otra era una chica de pelo largo y lacio de color negro peinado hacía atrás y atado con un moño violeta en el final además de unos ojos negros y grandes. Usa una bandana en la frente con el símbolo de la nota musical, viste una bufanda y un pantalón de camuflaje blanco con negro. Viste un chaleco verde claro y Sandalias Ninjas negras. También usa muñequeras de color negro. El último era también un chico que tiene toda su cara cubierta de vendas a excepción de su ojo izquierdo una camisa de color morado y unas mangas largas, también posee una bufanda estampada, pantalones de camuflaje, sandalias negras y la misma bandana en la frente –que piensas Dozu –le pregunto el peli negro al tipo vendado –las chicas no son nada especial, pero los Uzumaki, el Uchiha y el del Desierto, deberemos mantenerlos vigilados –dijo el identificado como Dozu mientras que sus compañeros asentían.

Pero en otro lado en la torre Hokage todos los Jounin Senseis y los Chounin tenían una reunión y en ese mismo momento el 3er Hokage comenzó a hablar –ha llegado el momento de los exámenes Chounin, todos los Jounin sensei den un paso al frente y den su nominación –pidió el viejo Hokage mientras que en eso Kakashi dio un paso al frente –yo Kakashi Hatake nomino al equipo 7 formado por Sasuke Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuga y Naruto y Shon Uzumaki para los exámenes Chounin –nomino el peli plata a sus alumnos para los exámenes –yo Kurenai Yuhi nomino al equipo conformado por Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame para los Exámenes Chounin –dijo la Jounin dando un paso al frente nominando a su equipo y después de ella Asuma dio el paso al frente –yo Asuma Sarutobi nomino al equipo 10 conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi para los exámenes Chounin –dio su nominación y Hiruzen lo medito durante un tiempo –si esas son sus nominaciones, son aceptadas, pueden irse –informo y todos los Jounin se fueron del lugar directo a otra parte.

Era un nuevo día en la aldea nuevamente y en el mismo punto de reunión los chicos esperaban a Kakashi que de nuevo llegaba tarde, no entendían por qué siempre los citaba a una hora, pero é se dignaba a llegar siempre tarde –porque, porque siempre llega tarde, pone una hora para llegar y nosotros lo esperamos por horas más tarde de veraz –de quejo Naruto mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados –es cierto, por la prisa no tuve tiempo de almorzar, enserio –Shon le dio la razón a su primo y su estómago rugió como para darle veracidad a lo que dijo y justo en eso apareció Kakashi como si nada –hola como están, perdón la tardanza me perdí en el camino de la vida –de nuevo huso una patética excusa mientras que en el cabeza de los Uzumaki ya tenían un plan para hacer que su sensei llegue a pasar un pésimo rato, si no sería nada bonito para el peli plata –bueno les tengo una noticia a ustedes cuatro, los nomine para los exámenes Chounin –y de sus chaleco saco 4 hojas de solicitud y les entrego una a cada uno, dejando sorprendidos a los chicos –pero es voluntario, cada uno de ustedes puede participar si quiere, no es obligatorio si no se sienten listo, pueden esperar el próximo examen –y cada uno ya tenía pensado entrar en el examen no desaprovecharían una oportunidad como esa –quien quiera participar firme la solicitud y vallan al salón 301 a la academia a las tres de la tarde en 5 días –y con eso se marchó concluyendo la reunión mientras que los Gennin caminaban por la aldea –genial los exámenes Chounin, esto será emocionante de veras –exclamo Naruto mientras veía la solicitud en manos –me muero por poder enfrentarme contra personas muy fuertes, ya hasta puedo verme pateando el trasero de alguien –dijo esta vez Shon mientras se imaginaba una pelea entre él y alguien muy fuerte –(espero poder pelear contra ese tipo) –pensó Sasuke mientras que la imagen de Gaara aparecía en su mente pero en eso giro su cabeza mirando a Naruto –(aunque, también quiero pelear contra Naruto) –y digamos que el rubio Jinchuriki tenía los mismos pensamientos –(esta es mi oportunidad para demostrar de lo que estoy hecha ) –pensó decidida la oji perla

Mientras que en la puertas de la aldea un sinfín de Ninjas de otras aldeas empezaban a llegar para los exámenes, todos con la meta de llegar a ganar en los exámenes.

Los Gennin novatos, no tenían idea alguna de lo que serían estos exámenes, y tampoco sabían cómo irán en el camino que estaba por recorrer y para ser honestos esperaban los retos que venían.

 **Los exámenes están por comenzar, que tal le ira al equipo 7, esto y mucho más en el próximo Capitulo: Exámenes Chounin el Primer Examen Escrito De Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: termine el capítulo, espero les gustara, y recuerden denme sus ideas para las técnicas de Shon o algunas para Naruto si quieren.**

 **Yo: nos vemos la próxima Ja Ne.**


	8. Exámenes Chounin el Primer Examen Escrit

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos es este nuevo capítulo, y como es costumbre daré primero los reviews y después iniciare el capítulo:**

 **hikari1992: me alegra que te gustara y a decir verdad si pondré a Naruto y Shon contra grandes oponentes ya veraz, y gracias por los abrazos y la suerte.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias alan y te digo que tendrás razón solo lee el capítulo y sabrás.**

 **CCSakuraforever: te agradezco que te guste y espero siga asi.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y con respecto a lo de Hitomi y Haku si bien yo no tengo nada en contra del Yuri (chica x chica) inclusive he leído algunas historias, pero deja me le pienso, y espero te guste el arco de los exámenes Chounin.**

 **Yo: listo ahora el capítulo 8:**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu-**_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.8 Exámenes Chounin el Primer Examen Escrito.

Era un nuevo día en la aldea escondida entre las Hojas, y en la academia ninja se encontrar el equipo 7 para tomar lugar en el examen de Ascenso a Chounin, no solo estaban listos para participar, también lo estaba para pasar y ser Chounin, pero cuando llegaron al segundo piso vieron un gran alboroto frente una puerta la cual tenía el número 301, había un gran tumulto de Gennin –por favor déjennos pasar, tenemos que participar –dijo un chico que tenía un traje de color verde vendas desde las manos a los antebrazos, con calentadores naranjas en las piernas, sandalias azules, la bandana de la aldea de la hoja atada en la cintura, pero lo más raro de este chico era que su cabello de color negro estaba en corte de Tazón y tenía unas grandes y espesas cejas –por favor se supone que debemos entrar –dijo una chica alado del chico de grandes cejas la chica que tiene ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños, lleva una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros, sandalias azules y en su frente la bandana de la Hoja, pero la chica al acercarse a la puerta fue golpeada por dos Ninjas de su edad que tenían la bandana de la aldea –olvídenlo los Exámenes Chounin no son un juego, sé que les parece cruel pero estoy siendo muy amable a comparación a cómo serán estos exámenes –dijo uno de los Ninjas frente a la puerta –es cierto en estos exámenes podrían hacer que dejen la carrera Shinobi para siempre o morir –dijo otro de los Ninjas, pero en eso el equipo 7 se acercó y Sasuke fue el primero en hablar –ese fue un buen discurso, pero por que no mejor quitan el Genjutsu de la puerta, después de todo estamos en el 2do piso no el 3ero –y los demás Gennin se sorprendieron al saber que era cierto, el aula 301 estaba en el 3er piso –valla, valla, notaste la ilusión –dijo uno de los guardias pero en eso Sasuke se giró a sus compañeros –vamos chicos, digan que ustedes también lo notaron –dijo Sasuke mientras que los otros 3 asentían, ya que Shon activo su **_Sharingan_** y Hanabi su **_Byakugan_** antes de llegar al lugar y en eso la ilusión se fue cambiando el numero 301 a 201 –por lo visto son de los listos, pero ahora veamos como enfrentan esto –dijo una de los guardias a punto de lanzar una patada a Sasuke el cual también lanzo una, pero a una gran velocidad el Gennin de verde apareció entre los dos y detuvo las patadas con solo sus manos dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes –(como hiso eso, se movió muy rápido, y además detuvo las patadas con sus manos) –pensó Shon sorprendido al verlo moverse a esa velocidad, y en eso el chico de expandes verde soltó las piernas –oye que paso con el plan, tu dijiste que teníamos que pasar desapercibidos y no mostrar nuestro nivel de habilidad –dijo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, lo tenía largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta, sus ojos son del mismo color que Hanabi plateados como si estuviera ciego, Vestía una chaqueta beige, unas pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias azules. Llevaba vendado su brazo y su pierna derechos; además, de portar dos bolsas con armas Ninja en su pierna derecha y en la cintura y en su frente estaba la bandana de la aldea de la Hoja los del equipo 7 se giraron para verlo y Hanabi se sorprendió al verlo –Neji –susurro a lo bajo pero solo Shon que estaba a un lado de ella logro escucharlo y entrecerró sus ojos – (el primo de Hanabi y Hinata) –pensó mientras veía al castaño.

En eso el chico de corte de tazón se llevó la mano a la nuca –lo sé, pero – en eso la chica del cabello atado en pompones se acercó y negó con la cabeza –olvídenlo, ya no sirve de nada – pero en eso Neji se acercó al equipo 7 –oigan ustedes, como se llaman –pregunto a los chicos del equipo menos a Hanabi ya que la conocía al ser su prima –siempre se da tu nombre primero antes de preguntar el de alguien más –dijo Naruto mientras se ponía los brazos tras la cabeza –Neji Hyuga –se presentó mientras que Naruto y Sasuke asentían aunque Shon y Hanabi ya sabían quién era –Naruto y Shon Uzumaki –se presentaron los primos al mismo tiempo –Sasuke Uchiha –se presentó para después el equipo 7 irse directo a las escaleras para ir al 3er piso mientras que Neji veía las espaldas de los chicos –(Naruto del Clan Uzumaki, Sasuke del Clan Uchiha, y Shon miembro de ambos clanes ) –pensó al ver los símbolos de cada uno de los chicos –se ven muy audaces, los retaras –pregunto la Chica al castaño el cual solo camino directo al aula 301 seguido de la chica, pero el de traje verde se quedó parado donde mismo –Lee, que esperas debemos irnos –dijo la chica al ver que él no se movía –los alcanzo en un minuto, solo verificare algo –y se fue a otra dirección mientras que sus compañeros siguieron su camino sin saber que haría su compañero de grandes cejas.

De regreso con el equipo 7 ellos estaban por llegar a las escaleras en estos momentos estaban en un gran salón pero se detuvieron al escuchar una voz –OYE TU, EL DE CABELLO NEGRO –y se giraron para ver justo arriba de ellos a Lee –a cuál de los dos –pregunto Shon tomando en cuenta que tanto el cómo Sasuke tenían cabello negro – tu, Sasuke Uchiha quiero pelear, aquí y ahora –declaro mientras miraba al Uchiha y saltar al piso enfrente de ellos –mi nombre es Rock Lee, pero yo ya se sus nombres, sobre todo el tuyo Sasuke, dicen que el Clan Uchiha es poderoso, y quiero comprobarlo –explico mientras se ponía en pose de combate pero a Naruto le creció una venita en la frente –(él quiere pelear contra Sasuke, porque a Sasuke ) –pensó irritado mientras que Sasuke lo veía desinteresado –quieres pelear, pues a pelear –dijo mientras se ponía en pose de combate mientras recordaba el momento en que Lee se había movido a gran velocidad y con la facilidad en que detuvo su ataque antes, después de eso Sasuke corrió directo a Lee –(aquí viene, perdón Gai-sensei, pero deberé usar ese Jutsu ) –pensó Lee al momento de desaparecer eludiendo el golpe de Sasuke el cual abrió grande los ojos y Lee apareció sobre el –Huracán de la Hoja –y Sasuke en un rápido movimiento se agacho eludiendo el ataque, pero el cejudo bajo al suelo e intento dar una patada a la cara de Sasuke con su otra pierna –(no me muevo lo suficientemente rápido, deberé bloquearlo) –pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer recibió la patada en su mejilla Izquierda –SASUKE –gritaron los demás mientras Sasuke caía al suelo mientras se sujetaba su mejilla –(tenía su guardia arriba, como logro atraverzarla) – Hanabi ya que no vio ninguna señal de Chakra o de un Jutsu, pero Sasuke se levantó pero no se veían sus ojos ya que eran cubiertos por la sombra de su Cabello –ahora tendré la oportunidad de usar esto –dijo sonriendo al momento de levantar su mirada revelando en sus ojos el **_Sharingan_** con las dos comas en cada ojo –(asi que ese es el Sharingan) –pensó Lee al ver el Jutsu ocular de Sasuke –(Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, no importa cual use ahora, lo veré) –pensó Sasuke seguro de poder ver y predecir los movimientos de su oponente, y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia Lee, el cual seguía sin moverse, pero Jutsu cuando llego Lee se agacho y le dio una patada en el mentón a Sasuke lanzándolo hacia atrás nuevamente y sorprendiendo a todos otra vez –lo vez, mi técnica no es Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu –explico el cejudo mientras salía corriendo directo a Sasuke el cual había aterrizado de pie en el suelo y comenzó una pelea en lo cual los golpes de Sasuke eran detenidos por Lee, y los que daba Lee era a duras penas esquivados o bloqueados, pero en eso recibió uno en el estómago y este dio pasos hacia atrás –solo utilizo Taijutsu, Sasuke Uchiha, conozco tu Jutsu, no funcionara, sé que puedes ver a través de los Jutsus de tus oponentes e inclusive ver lo que ara antes de que el otro lo sepa, pero el Taijutsu es diferente, tus ojos serán rápidos para ver lo que hago, pero tu cuerpo no –y Sasuke solo apretó los dientes ya que tenía razón, apenas había despertado el Sharingan, aún tenía mucho que aprender –sabes, yo creo que hay dos clases de Ninja, los que nacieron con un talento como tú y no tienen que trabajar para mejorarlo –siguió el Gennin mientras que Shon solo quedaba con la cara de palo –(por favor, yo también tengo el **_Sharingan_** , y no soy de los que él dice) –pensó mientras una de sus cejas temblaba –y lo que son como yo, los que entrenamos muy duro, casi hasta que ya no quede nada de nosotros por toda la vida –siguió mientras esquivaba los golpes de Sasuke –(si yo pertenezco a esos) –pensó Shon ya más calmado y justo en eso Lee le dio a Sasuke una patada ascendente que lo elevo al aire y después apareció justo detrás de el –ahora probare mi punto –y las vendas de los Brazos de Lee se desenrollaron –el trabajo duro, vence al talento natural, estas acabado –.

Pero antes de que algo más pasara un Kunai atrapo una de las vendas y la clavo en la pared, todos giraron su cabeza para ver quien había sido –YA VASTA LEE, ES SUFICIENTE –dijo un hombre que era una versión adulta del chico la única diferencia seria que este tiene el chaleco Jounin y los del equipo 7 se quedaron muy Shockeados –ESE TEIENE AUN MAS GRANDES LAS CEJAS, PARECEN TENER VIDA PROPIA –grito Naruto al ver al Jounin –es más raro –susurro Hanabi con la frente azulada y los ojos en blanco –asi que dé él se inspira el cejotas, el corte de Jícara y las cejas de azotador –exclamo Shon mientras que Lee que había regresado al suelo le creció una venita y se giró para encarar al Jinchuriki –OYE NO INSULTES A GAI-SENSEI EL ES UNO DE LOS MAS GRANDIOSOS DEL MUNDO ADEMAS SI HABLAMOS DE RAREZAS TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRAS –le grito al oji azul mientras le señalaba su cola la cual se balanceaba –OYE NO TE METAS CON MI COLA, PARA QUE SEPAS YO LA TENGO DESDE QUE ERA UN BEBE ASI QUE NO ES MI CULPA –le grito de regreso molesto de que se metan con su cola –tranquilo Lee, ahora como reprimenda –le dio un tremendo golpe a la mejilla a su clon joven el cual cayó al suelo –perdón Lee, pero me obligaste a hacerlo – –Sensei –dijo Lee en voz baja y en eso a los dos les empezó a salir lágrimas de los ojos y tras ellos salió una imagen de una apuesta del sol y en el fondo música de película barata –Lee – –Sensei – y ambos se dieron un abrazo fraternal mientras que los del equipo 7 tenían la cara hecha terror por lo que veían –HAY MIS OJOS, ESTOY CIEGO, CIEGO –gritaron Naruto y Shon mientras se tapaban los ojos al ver eso –tal y como dije, muy raro –susurro de nueva cuenta Hanabi con la cara verde por el asco –como pude perder contra alguien tan patético –dijo Sasuke mientras su cara no mostraba expresión alguna pero sus ojos estaban en blanco –no se ustedes, pero mejor vámonos –dijo Naruto mientras los demás asentía y se fueron sin llamar la atención de los raros que aún seguían abrazándose.

Después de que vivieran ese evento traumático, ya habían llegado al aula 301 y al entrar vieron que estaba llena de muchos Gennin y algunos mayores que ellos –de que los Exámenes Chounin eran muy concurridos este año lo sabía, pero no creí que tentó –dijo Hanabi sorprendida por el número de participantes pero justo en eso –SASUKE QUE BUENO VERTE –grito alguien que se colgó del cuello del peli negro Uchiha y ese alguien Ino la cual le sonreía muy feliz a un irritado Sasuke –OYE INO-CERDA APARTATE DE EL ES MIO –dijo otra voz la cual le pertenecía a Sakura la cual apareció frente a Ino –valla Frente sota te dejaron venir ya viste que tienes más arrugas en tu frente de marquesina –y eso enojo a Sakura –no te metas con mi frente –exclamó con sus puños apretados pero la rubia le saco la lengua –valla asi que son ustedes, sabía que sería aburrido, pero no que sería problemático –dijo Shikamaru apareciendo junto a Chouji el cual comía una bolsa de frituras –asi que vinieron los 3 chiflados –dijo Naruto acercándose al grupo –sabes algo Naruto, mejor olvídalo eres problemático –dijo Shikamaru con su expresión de pereza al máximo –valla, los tal parece los 11 novatos están reunidos otra vez –dijo Kiba el cual tenía a Akamaru en su cabeza llegaba junto con el resto del equipo 8 –hola, Naruto, Shon, Hanabi –les saludo Hinata a su enamorado a su hermana y al novio de su hermana –hola hermana /Hinata –les regresaron el saludo aunque Hinata se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos al recibir el saludo de Naruto el cual se quedó extrañado –(porque siempre se avergüenza cada vez que la veo o le hablo) –pensó mientras intentaba encontrar la razón mientras que Shon y Hanabi y el resto de los novatos se quedaron viendo con fastidio, se preguntaban que acaso Naruto era ciego o que –esperó estén listos, porque hemos entrenado como locos para esto –dijo Kiba pero en eso le respondio Naruto –y que crees tú que hemos hecho nosotros sentarnos a rascarnos las pulgas, si no somos como tú – respondio Naruto encarando a Kiba –que dijiste cara de zorro –le confronto Kiba mientras se chocaban las frentes –ya me escuchaste aliento de perro –y se empezaron a lanzar insultos el uno al otro mientras eran vistos por sus compañeros de generación con una gota en la cabeza y no solo ellos también los demás Gennin del aula –oigan ustedes, quizás quieran bajar un poco el volumen –dijo una voz llamando la atención de los Novatos y deteniendo la pelea de Naruto y Kiba y ese era un chico mayor que ellos de ojos color negro con el cabello de color blanco que se mantiene en una cola de caballo y usa anteojos circulares. Llevaba una camisa de color púrpura oscuro con una camiseta blanca y un obi blanco alrededor de la cintura. Tenía los pantalones púrpura oscuro y una funda de Shuriken en la pierna derecha guantes de color púrpura con los dedos abiertos y la bandana de la hoja en la frente –no es por ofenderlos pero ustedes son los 11 Novatos recién salidos de la academia, asi que no saben nada de esto –dijo el recién llegado –asi y quien eres tu –pregunto Ino mientras que el peli blanco se ajustaba las gafas –yo soy Kabuto Yakushi, pero enserio miren alrededor de ustedes –y lo hicieron y se fijaron que estaban en la mira de todos los Ninjas en el aula –aunque como los culparía de que no sepan cómo son las cosas, solo son novatos –decia Kabuto con simpleza –asi y que tanto sabes tú –pregunto Kiba un poco irritado –pues más que ustedes, ya que llevo 7 intentos, el examen se da dos veces al año y este es mi 4to año – y eso dejo cayado a Kiba, tal parece Kabuto sabe mucho –y si quieren ayuda, se las brindare con mis info-tarjetas –y de su bolsillo saco muchas tarjetas –estas tarjetas reaccionan con Chakra y en ellas aparecerá la información de quien quieran saber –y en eso Sasuke y Kiba se interesaron en eso –dame información de Gaara del Desierto y Rock Lee –pidió Sasuke –y a mí la información de esos dos –dijo Kiba señalando a Naruto y Shon y en eso Kabuto saco cuatro tarjetas –bueno el 1ero Rock Lee de la hoja, un año mayor que ustedes, 20 misiones rango D y 11 C, Jounin Sensei Gai Maito, compañeros Neji Hyuga y Tenten Ama, su Ninjutsu y Genjutsu son inexistentes, pero su Taijutsu está por las nubes, no querrán tener una pelea mano a mano contra el –y eso dejo sorprendidos al saber que alguien que solo utiliza el Taijutsu sea ninja, aunque Hinata se sorprendió al saber que su primo participaba –Ahora Gaara del Desierto de la Arena, no es cierto 8 Misiones Rang Rango B y dicen que en todas sus misiones, regreso sin ningún rasguño, su sensei es Baki, sus compañeros son sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro no se sabe mucho de sus habilidades –y esa información dejo como en piedra a los de Konoha, un Gennin en una misión de rango B sin rasguño alguno, los del equipo 7 tuvieron una rango A pero tuvieron una que otra marca de ello, pero ese tipo –ahora Shon Uzumaki Uchiha, 15 Misiones rango d, y una Rango C que paso a rango A, sensei Kakashi Hatake, compañeros su primo Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Hanabi Hyuga, despertó su **_Sharingan_** después de la graduación, su Genjutsu inexistente, Ninjutsu bueno inclusive conoce el **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_** , Taijutsu casi como el de Lee, también su Bojutsu está por las nubes y Finalmente Naruto Uzumaki, sus misiones y equipo son los mismos, Genjutsu un asco, Ninjutsu, igual el **_Shadow Clone_** y que sorpresa los 5 Elemento, su Taijutsu aceptable – termino de dar la información de los chicos.

Después saco otra tarjeta y en esta apareció un mapa de las naciones elementales –la Hoja, Arena, Lluvia, Hierba la Cascada, Sonido y la Roca, es una sorpresa que esta última este aquí sobre todo después de la 3era gran Guerra Ninja, aunque la del Sonido es pequeña ya que apenas surgió, ellos son un Misterio –dijo llamando la atención de los mencionados, pero antes de que alguien se moviera –haber mocosos malcriados cálmense y escuchen –y frente al aula apareció en una cortina de humo y de esta salió un hombre grande con aire intimidante , en su rostro habían cicatrices y su cabeza era cubierta por la bandana de la aldea y a sus lados varios Chounin –mi nombre es Ibiki Morino el procurador del 1er Examen y también su peor pesadilla –se presentó dadores a todos un temblor en la columna a casi todos los presentes –lo diré una vez, en mi examen no habrá combates, no se atacaran, cualquiera que no haga caso de las normas, será descalificado, ahora pasaran al frente darán sus solicitudes y se les dará un numero el cual determinara donde se sentaran, el examen escrito se hará una vez se sienten todos –y la frente de Naruto se puso azulada el creyó que no había escuchado, pero luego vio que sacaron hojas y se confirmaron sus temores –(POR KAMI, PORQUE ESCRITO) –se quejó en su mente; después de eso todos estaban sentados en diferentes lugares, y alrededor del cuarto estaban los Chounin sentados en unas sillas vigilándolos, los del equipo 7 estaban distribuidos separados de cada uno, pero Naruto tenía a su lado a Hinata la cual estaba sonrojada –muy bien gusanos les daré las reglas:

1era el examen será del sistema de reducción de puntos, ahora ustedes tienen la calificación perfecta de 10 puntos, pero por cada pregunta errónea o que no respondan se les quitara un punto.

2da los equipo aprobaran o no, según el resultado de los integrantes de su equipo –y todos se sorprendieron y Naruto se aterro, ahora tenía más presión que nunca – (ahora odio más los exámenes escritos) –volvió a pensar el rubio mientras se imaginaba el cómo quedaría después de una paliza entre Sasuke y Hanabi si es que el los hacia reprobar.

3era, los Chounin que están a su alrededor estarán vigilándolos para ver cualquier indicio de que estén copiando, y por cada vez que lo atrapen se les quitara dos puntos al causante, si los sorprenden 3 veces, despídanse del examen no solo ustedes también sus compañeros, en su examen hay nueve preguntas, la décima se las daré 45 minutos después de que comience el examen, AHORA COMIENZEN –.

Y dada la orden todos los Gennin comenzaron a responder el Examen, pero las preguntas del examen eran muy difíciles para un Gennin, incluso para los Chounin, y Naruto no la tenía muy fácil tampoco, los exámenes escritos nunca fueron tanto su fuerte, lograba pasarlos muy apenas gracias a las horas de estudio de su tía Naori, pero lo que aprendió gracias a eso no sirve en esto.

Pero con Sasuke y Shon ambos leían cada pregunta del examen detalladamente, y pensaron, como era posible que hicieran un examen tan difícil, es como si los incitaran a copiar, además por que bajar dos puntos, porque no descalifican al que copie a la primera, pero después pensaron en algo –(este examen consiste en recolectar información sin ser descubierto, todas las reglas por fin tienen sentido) –pensaron ambos peli negros y cerraron los ojos para después abrirlos revelando su **_Sharingan_** –y comenzaron a copiar los movimientos del lápiz de los que tenían cerca y responder el examen, pero no eran los únicos en esto, Neji, Hanabi y Hinata usaron el **_Byakugan_** para ver el examen de otros, Tenten y Lee usaron unos espejos manipulados por las Kunoichi castaña para ver el examen de alguien más, Shino uso sus insectos, Akamaru espiaba los exámenes de los demás y les pasaba las respuesta a Kiba, Gaara uso su ojo de Arena, Kankuro hiso pasar su marioneta por uno de los Chounin, Ino se apodero del cuerpo de Sakura para leer sus respuestas y después pasárselas a sus compañeros.

En fin todos habían descubierto el objetivo del examen, menos uno.

Naruto seguía igual de desesperado, no tenía idea alguna de como pasar, y el sonido del tic tac de reloj lo desesperaba – (NO PUDIERON USAR UNO DIGITAL, QUE CON EL SONIDO SE QUE EL TIEMPO SE ME VA) –pensó con sus dos manos sujetándose fuerte la cabeza, la idea de copiar se le venía a la cabeza y era su única opción, pero como, tenía que ser ingenioso para que no lo vieran copiar y eso era difícil –Naruto –le llamo Hinata por un susurro al oji azul el cual giro a verla –si quieres, puedes, copiar mi examen –susurro solo siendo escuchada por Naruto el cual se sorprendió al escuchar eso, por un momento pensó que era algún truco, pero luego lo desecho después de todo es Hinata de quien pensaba, pero era compañera de Kiba, así que mejor averiguaba –Hinata, te puedo preguntar algo –le susurro Naruto en voz baja para que lo escuchara solo la oji perla –por qué quieres darme las respuestas –en eso Hinata se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –porque, pues, quiero ayudarte, y que no te tengas que ir, seguir todos los novatos juntos –respondió Hinata aunque mintiendo en lo último, si bien quería que los novatos siguieran avanzando juntos, ella quería estar junto al rubio durante los exámenes, Naruto al verla supo que no había mentira alguna aunque cuando la vio sonrojarse y jugar con los dedos pensó que se veía muy bonita y adorable –(espera de donde salió eso) –.

Pero justo en eso un Kunai salió volando y se clavó en el examen de un chico que estaba detrás de Naruto pasando al lado de este dándole un susto tremendo –numero 45, fuiste atrapado copiando 3 veces, tú y tu equipo deberán irse –y con eso el equipo del chico se fue del aula, en eso Naruto giro su vista a Hinata –aprecio mucho tu ayuda Hinata, pero, deberé negar tu ayuda, no quiero no solo meter en problemas a mi equipo, tampoco quiero ponerte en problemas a ti –las palabras de Naruto sonrojaron más de la cuenta a la Hyuga –(le preocupo) –pensó muy animada casi al borde de desmayarse –además, ya encontrare la manera de responder, de veraz –agrego con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

El tiempo estaba por agotarse varios equipos habían sido sacados del aula, casi todos los novatos habían respondido su examen.

Como dije casi todos.

Naruto era el único el cual no tenía nada respondido en el examen, el tiempo se le agotaba, debía responder algo – (vamos Naruto, piensa, el equipo depende de ti, tienes que hacer algo, VAMOS) –y en eso, escucho algo, era muy pequeño y casi difícil de escuchar, pero logro distinguirlo, era:

El sonido de un lápiz golpeando el examen, y lograba entender que era lo que se escribía, movió un poco la cabeza para saber de dónde venía el sonido y logro identificarlo, provenía de un Ninja que estaba frente a él. Sonrió ya que encontró la manera de responder el examen, y lo mejor no podrían detectar su método, así que a gran velocidad comenzó a escribir lo que escuchaba de la escritura, por un momento llego a pensar por que logro escuchar eso, pensó que a lo mejor tenía un buen oído, pero después otra idea y la más probable llego a su mente – (el Zorro de las Nueve Colas) –y si esa idea era más probable después de todo él lo tenía sellado en su interior, después de ese pensamiento logro responder las nueve preguntas y justo antes de que empezara la 10 pregunta –(listo, ahora solo esta última y se abra acabado) –.

Y tal y como pensó Ibiki hablo –muy bien, esta es la 10ma pregunta, mocosos –y todos estaban preparados –pero antes de hacerles la pregunta deben saber que, ahora las reglas van a cambiar y serán estas:

-cada uno de ustedes podrá tomar la decisión de tomarla o no –y los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron –pero que pasa si decidimos tomarla –pregunto Temari, y en eso Ibiki dio una sonrisa que les dio mala espina a todos –si deciden tomarla, no importan las demás preguntas que respondieron, si la responden mal, reprueban junto con su equipo –y se aterraron, pero tomaron decidieron que la tomarían, después de todo, podrían aprobar y si no, bueno hay otro intento la próxima ocasión, pero en eso –aún falta más, si la responden mal y reprueban, también, NO PRESENTARAN EL EXAMEN CHOUNIN JAMAS –exclamo lo último dejando en Shock a todos, a partir de ahora, todo era ganas o adiós –oiga eso es patético hay muchos que estaban aquí hace años – protesto Kiba, y justo en eso el procurador comenzó a reírse –mala suerte, antes no fui yo quien dio el examen, pero ahora, mi examen mis reglas, pero como dije, si quieren pueden retirarse, de seguro no tienen la confianza para hacerlo –y esas palabras dieron en un nervio a los Uzumaki, ellos nunca darían un paso atrás, quien se creía ese hombre.

Uno a uno cada equipo fue saliendo de la sala, ya habían unos cuantos equipos, y justo en ese mismo momento Naruto junto a Shon levantaron sus manos bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los que los conocían, no creían que ellos se dieran por vencidos en esto, ellos nunca lo han hecho.

Pero en eso la bajaron de golpe contra las mesas –no nos subestimen, nosotros nunca renunciamos ni huimos de nada –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras todos en el aula los escuchaban –ustedes serán chicos duros, pero no nos asuntan para nada –decía Shon fuertemente –no importa si nos quedamos siendo Gennin para toda la vida –dijo esta vez Naruto con el mismo volumen que su primo y en eso ambos se levantaron de las sillas – **ya que un día, seremos los más grandes ninjas de esta aldea** –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo y los demás sonreían, esos eran los primos Uzumaki que conocían, los que daban la cara al peligro –sabias palabras, pero, veremos si siguen con eso después de que se queden siendo Gennin para siempre mocosos –dijo tratando de infundirles miedo a los dos, pero ambos Jinchurikis sonrieron –No Daré un Paso Para Atrás, si Caigo no me Quedare en el Suelo me Levantare y Continuare Hasta el Final –dijo Shon con una sonrisa para que después hablara Naruto –No Pienso Rendirme, ni Retractarme de mi Palabra – y en eso ambos volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo – **Ya Que ese, es Mi Camino Ninja** –y así nadie levanto la mano, todos tenían el valor renovado por los Jinchurikis, y en eso Ibiki solo volvió a hablar –para todos los que se quedaron solo les diré una cosa, felicitaciones han pasado el examen -.

(N.A: la explicación del examen es igual al anime, así que no lo escribiré).

Y de la nada algo rompió la ventana y unos Kunai se clavaron en la pared y se extendió una lona la cual dice LA GRAN, SEXI Y PROCURADORA DE LA 2DA ETAPA ANKO MITARASHI y delante de la lona apareció una mujer de ojos castaño claro, Su cabello violeta se hace una cola de caballo, lleva un abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos. Ella lleva una mini-falda naranja oscuro, así como una bandana de la hoja en la frente, también lleva una correa de color azul oscuro alrededor de la cintura que se conecta a la falda.

-muy bien mocosos, no hay tiempo para celebrar, yo seré su segunda procuradora Anko Mitarashi, así que listos para el 2do examen, entonces síganme –dijo la identificada como Anko con el puño derecho alzado en el aire mientras que todos la miraban perplejos incluso Naruto.

Ibiki salió detrás de la lona y le hablo a la peli violeta –te adelantaste Anko – y la mujer se rasco la cabeza avergonzada pero después –oye son muchos los que pasaron, te estás en suavizando no lo crees, pero no importa, para cuando mi examen termine, más de la mitad serán eliminados –dijo mientras hacía sonrisa que les dio un temblor a las columnas de los Gennin –muy bien gusanos, las cosas ahora se pondrán muy difíciles, ahora los espero mañana en la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento no.44, pueden irse –termino de informar al momento de que todos se fueran incluyéndola.

Después de eso Ibiki se encontraba solo en el salón mientras recogía los exámenes y en eso llego a recoger dos en especial y los vio detenidamente –jejejeje, valla esos mocosos, sí que son buenos es esto, ellos fueron los únicos que lograron copiar las respuestas correctas por completo, Naruto Uzumaki y Shon Uzumaki Uchiha -.

 **La 1era etapa llego a su fin, viene la 2da que cosas pasaran descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo: Exámenes Chounin 2do Examen, El Bosque de la Muerte De Veraz/Enserio.**

 **Yo: genial por fin termine este capítulo, espero les gustara, y ya saben dejen reviews con sus recomendaciones si quieren.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	9. Exámenes Chounin 2do Examen, El Bosque

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola todos, es un gusto estar de regreso, ahora como siempre los reviews y después capitulo perdón por esto pero tengo contra turno en este semestre y es algo pesado (por no decir mucho):**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te guste, y por lo otro se enfrentaran a Orochimaru, pero Naruto no despertara el Rinnegan en la pelea.**

 **hikari1992: gracias muchas gracias, y aquí tienes el capítulo espero te guste.**

 **Zafir09: gracia, y tienes razón en eso, aunque el haber interactuado por 1era vez con su Chakra ayudo en eso, y a partir que aquí nuestro Rubio Cabeza Hueca se dará cuenta de Hinata.**

 **Yo: listo ahora presentare el 9no capitulo ahora:**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu-_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.9 Exámenes Chounin 2do Examen, El Bosque de la Muerte.

En este momento nos encontramos en el área de entrenamiento 44, todos los Gennin se encontraban viendo lo que tenían enfrente con un poco de miedo, y no era para menos no todos los días vez frente a ti un gran bosque con grandes árboles, este bosque estaba rodeado por una cerca y en esta había varios letreros que decían Cuidado, Área Restringida y También de Peligro aunque si se fijaban muy bien podrían ver que por uno de los arboles paso arrastrándose una Serpiente gigante –Que bonito lugar –susurro sarcástico Shon mientras veía lo que tenía frente a él.

En eso Anko que estaba justo frente a los Gennin y dándole la espalda al bosque comenzó a hablar –esta es la locación del 2do Examen, este es el área de entrenamiento no.44, o también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte, y muy pronto averiguaran porque lo llaman de ese modo –dijo mientras que el viento soplo frio para todos, aunque Naruto –lo llaman el Bosque de la muerte y pronto sabrán porque –la Imito Naruto mientras que sus compañeros se le quedaban viendo como si él fuera tonto, bueno más de lo que es, pero en eso el rubio señalo el lugar con sonrisa confiada –ese lugar no me da miedo, de veraz –pero Anko lejos de estar molesta, esta sonreía alegremente –valla, un chico rudo –dijo mientras sacaba de una de sus mangas un Kunai y lo lanzaba a gran velocidad rozando la mejilla de Naruto y dejándole una ligera cortada.

En eso Anko apareció detrás de Naruto –los chicos como tú, normalmente son los primeros en derramas su sangre en el suelo –y acto seguido dio una lamida a la sangre del rubio ante la mirada de miedo de todos, aunque Naruto en vez de tener miedo, él estaba más bien incómodo y no solo el también su equipo; pero Anko sintió una presencia, una que no le daba muy buena espina, y sin descuidarse saco otro Kunai y cuando estaba por atacar a quien tenía atrás, una masa rosada muy larga le devolvió el Kunai que había lanzado primero, los ojos tanto de Naruto como Anko se abrieron como platos al ver lo que tenían atrás de ellos, una Gennin de la aldea de la Hierba de cabello largo negro y con la mirada de una maniática, y con una lengua anormalmente larga como la de una serpiente sostenía el Kunai con su lengua larga.

-solo, quería devolverle su Kunai –dijo con una voz gélida y siniestra como para ser la de una mujer –te lo agradezco Kunoichi de la Hierba –dijo Anko mientras tomaba el Kunai y se apartaba con una falsa sonrisa –pero le recomendaría que se quedara a una lejana distancia de m, a menos que quieras un final prematuro –en eso la lengua de la Kunoichi de la Hierba volvió por completo a su boca aun conservando el aire tétrico –me disculpo tanta sangre, me emociono –y se apartó de regreso con su equipo –(no solo es bosque es aterrador, estas personas los son mas) –pensó Hanabi mientras miraba tanto a la peli violeta y a la peli negra marcharse y en eso Anko volvió a hablar (N.A: la explicación del Examen es igual al anime, asi me ahorro tanto que escribir).

Todos los equipos se encontraban frente a sus respectivas puertas en las cuales entrarían al bosque para dar inicio al 2do Examen, todos los Gennin solo esperaban la señal para entrar y comenzar –MUY BIEN GUSANOS, EL 2DO EXAMEN COMIENZA AHORA –grito Anko al momento de que las puertas se abrieran y todos los Gennin entraran –Muy bien aquí vamos –exclamaron Naruto y Shon mientras el equipo 7 corrían adentrándose al bosque. Minutos después los gritos empezaron a escucharse por el bosque y estos también fueron escuchados por el equipo 7 –de acuerdo, ya comenzaron a capturar equipos, necesitamos un Plan –dijo Shon mientras que todos pensaban en algo para obtener el pergamino faltante –bueno, Hanabi puede usar el **_Byakugan_** , y saber de los equipos más cercanos, y tal vez ver el pergamino que tengan, tendremos que emboscarlos, asi evitar peleas innecesaria, y por ultimo ir a la torre lo antes posible –dijo Naruto mientras todos asentían, era un buen plan; pasaron las horas y ellos habían logrado conseguir el pergamino faltante de un equipo, los habían atrapado con una trampa con los alambres Ninja cuando estos estaban desprevenidos y con unos fuertes golpes los dejaron inconscientes y tomaron el pergamino y Shon los Guardo en unos sellos que hiso en sus muñecas y salieron rápido del lugar directo a la torre ya que entre menos tiempo estén aquí, mejor, pero en el trayecto Naruto se detuvo de repente y aterrizaron al suelo –que pasa Naruto –pregunto Hanabi mientras que el oji azul tenía un semblante serio –tengo que ir a orinar –y salió corriendo hacia unos arbustos lejos de ellos mientras que sus compañeros tenían gotas en las nucas, tanta seriedad solo por eso.

Minutos después Naruto regreso saliendo de entre los arboles con cara de satisfacción –valla, sí que tenía mucha guardada, logre escribir por completo mi nombre –pero en eso recibió miradas muy serias de los demás dejando algo inquieto al Jinchuriki –oigan chicos que pasa –pregunto pero justo en eso, recibió 3 golpes, dos al estómago y uno a la cara que lo mandaron a chocar contra un árbol –que rayos les pasa –pregunto Naruto furioso mientras que recibía otro golpe pero esta vez de parte de Shon –dinos quien eres, y que has hecho con mi primo –pregunto el peli negro mientras le daba un golpe más –ESTAS LOCO, SOY YO NARUTO –grito mientras esquivaba los golpes –entonces donde está la cortada de tu mejilla, además Naruto usa el porta Kunai en la pierna derecha, no la izquierda –dijo Sasuke mientras que "Naruto" solo dio una ligera risa y en una bocanada de humo revelo a otro Ninja con la bandana de la lluvia –me atraparon, y que aun asi les quitare su pergamino, entréguenlo o sino …. – –O SINO QUE –se escuchó gritar a alguien detrás del Ninja de la lluvia y al girarse vio a Naruto el cual estaba libre y con una cara de pocos amigos hacia el que lo atrapo –PERO COMO ES QUE TE LIBERASTE –pregunto sorprendido –talvez me tomaste por sorpresa, pero sé muy bien como escapar de situaciones como esas –dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos de mano – ** _Wind Style: Wind Violent Palm Jutsu_** –exclamo mientras que de su palma salía el viento y este ataco al ninja de la Lluvia mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol y provocándoles ligeras cortadas –es bueno ver que estés bien Naruto –dijo Shon mientras se acercaba a Naruto el cual se había acercado al Gennin y le saco un pergamino de un bolsillo –por qué tomas otro pergamino –pregunto Hanabi –para en caso de necesitar otro –respondio Sasuke al entender la idea de Naruto y después de eso se marcharon –eso muestra que no debemos confiar en nadie, deberemos mostrar si somos nosotros en realidad y no un impostor transformado en uno de nosotros –dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto –y que idea tienes gran Novato –pregunto Naruto mientras saltaba por los arboles –una clave, la cual será esta un Ninja espera oculto en el silencio ante el sonido de los numerosos enemigos, ya que saben el momento justo de atacar –dijo Sasuke mientras que todos lo memorizaban aunque Naruto no lo logro, pero justo en ese momento un gran torrente de aire salió disparado hacia ellos mandándolos a volar unos metros. Cuando el viento seso Sasuke se levantó y en un sonido vio llegar a Hanabi la cual corría hacia el –alto Hanabi, la contraseña -y la oji perla asintió y dio la contraseña mientras que la guardia de Sasuke bajaba y en eso llego corriendo Naruto –OIGAN ESTAN BIEN –y en eso se detuvo al ver la cara seria de sus compañeros –claro la contraseña un Ninja espera oculto en el silencio ante el sonido de los numerosos enemigos, ya que saben el momento justo de atacar –y cuando termino de recitarlo tanto Hanabi como Sasuke asintieron y ambos le lanzaron Kunais al rubio –OIGAN QUE LES PASA, DIJE BIEN LA CONTRASEÑA –rugió furioso –es exactamente eso, Naruto es listo lo reconozco, pero él tendría problemas para memorizar lo que dije y le sería imposible decirlo bien a la primera, asi que dinos donde están Naruto y Shon –explico Sasuke mientras que Hanabi asentía, y el falso Naruto solo dio una sonrisa mientras que se relamió los labios, pero al hacerlo se vio que la lengua era muy larga –valla son muy astutos –dijo el falso Uzumaki mientras que revelaba ser la Kunoichi de la Hierba de hace rato, los dos Miembros de Clanes se pusieron en pose de combate dispuestos a pelear, era una fortuna que Shon tuviera los pergaminos sellados en sus muñecas, aunque se preguntaban, en donde están Naruto y Shon.

Metros más lejos de ellos ambos Uzumakis estaban de pie mientras se limpiaban el polvo de sus ropas y estiraban sus cuerpos –que rayos fue eso –dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza –so debió ser un Jutsu de Viento, pero uno poderoso para separarnos de nuestro equipo –respondio el Jinchuriki con cola de mono mientras se sobaba el hombro izquierdo, pero en eso dos grandes sombras los cubrieron y al elevar su mirada se sorprendieron al ver a dos serpientes con el tamaño de los árboles del bosque frente a ellos –SERPIENTE –gritaron ambos mientras esquivaban los ataques de ambas serpientes, pero en eso ambos fueron atrapados por las colas de ambas y los lanzaron al aire, Shon logro atrapar una liana que había frente el para esquivar el próximo ataque de la serpiente y esta lo siguiera, pero Naruto no tuvo tanta suerte ya que la otra abrió grande la boca y ya se imaginaran que paso, Naruto imito a Jonás pero en vez de una ballena fue una serpiente la que se lo comió.

De regreso con Sasuke y Hanabi la Kunoichi saco su pergamino y para el shock de ambos ella se lo llevo a la boca y se lo trago –bueno cuando esto acabe, uno de nosotros tendrá ambos pergaminos –pero a los Gennin novatos ya no les interesaba tener un pergamino, ellos ya tenían los suyos, pero de seguro no lo sabe y era mejor que siguiera creyendo eso, pero en eso ambos Gennin vieron en sus mentes a ellos mismos siendo asesinados de maneras brutales, y cuando la visión termino ambos estaba jadeando tomando todos el aire que pudieran –(eso fue más que un Genjutsu, eso fue su sed de Sangre, tanta que inclusive vi mi propia muerte, quien o que es ella) –pensaron los dos a la vez mientras veían a la mujer frente a ellos la cual no se había movido aun –(debemos alejarnos, ahora) –pensaron nuevamente mientras veían los ojos fríos y psicóticos de la mujer; con Shon el seguía siendo perseguido por la serpiente –(tengo que hacer algo, para ir a ayudar a Naruto, Sasuke y Hanabi) –pensó mientras intentaba pensar en una idea para acabar con el gigantesco reptil, hasta que se le prendió el foco – ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu_** –y en eso miles de clones aparecieron rodeando a la serpiente y todos comenzaron a hacer sellos de mano a gran velocidad – ** _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu /Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –y los clones mandaron los Jutsus de fuego directo a la serpiente que poco a poco empezó a quemarse y soltar alaridos de dolor para después quedar hecha solo una gran masa de carne quemada –bien hecho chicos –dijo el original a sus clones mientras estos asentían y explotaban n bolas de humo dejando solo al peli negro que regreso a donde estaba Naruto; mientras que con dicho mencionado este aún seguía en el estómago de la serpiente vivo y hacia todo lo posible para salir –ARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS POR COMERME ESTUPIDA SERPIENTE –decía mientras intentaba clavar su Kunai contra las entrañas de la serpiente pero no lograba clavarlo, tenía que pensar en algo, no podía dejar que esa serpiente lo digiera, sino que pasaría con Sasuke, Hanabi, Shon, su madre, su Tía Naori y los demás, y su sueño de ser Hokage, no dejaría que ese estúpido reptil súper desarrollado lo haga pedazos –(esperen, esos es) –pensó al tener una idea y con dificultad logro hacer el sello de mano – ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu_** –y el estómago de la serpiente empezó a ancharse, debido a la cantidad de Clones que Naruto hacia dentro de ella y cuando no pudo más, esta reventó y sus entrañas salieron volando junto con Naruto y sus clones los cuales estaban llenos de líquidos y baba del reptil –toma esa estúpida, para que aprendas a no meterte con Naruto Uzumaki –decía mientras se limpiaba las babas y los clones desaparecían –Sasuke, Hanabi, Shon, voy para allá –susurro mientras se preparaba para irse pero en eso –Naruto –alguien lo llamo y ese alguien era su primo Shon que aterrizo frente a el –estas bien, espera porque estas todo ….olvídalo –dijo mientras lo veía y después dirigir su mirada a la serpiente.

De regreso con los otros ellos aún seguían paralizados del miedo, intentaron moverse, pero sus cuerpos no les respondían era como si estuvieran congelados –no se preocupen, acabare rápido con ustedes –dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba dos Kunai en sus manos directo al Uchiha y la Hyuga – (tenemos que movernos, sino estamos muertos) –pensaron alarmados mientras intentaban moverse, pero en eso no tuvieron más remedio, lograron sacar sus Kunai y se los clavaron en sus piernas, el dolo sustituyo al miedo y lograron moverse justo a tiempo evitando los ataques de los Kunai que iban hacia ellos –(vencieron al miedo con el dolor, estas presas no son sencillas después de todo) –pensó la Ninja de la hierba mientras los veía correr a un árbol. Mientras que el árbol tanto Hanabi como Sasuke se vendaban las heridas de sus piernas para evitar la pérdida de sangre – (tenemos que movernos, que alejarnos de ella, pero como) –pensaba Sasuke mientras el miedo lo invadía, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que detrás de ellos apareció una serpiente gigante tal y como la que atrapo a Naruto, solo se dieron cuenta de ella ya cuando estaba por atacar pero lograron evitar el ataque justo a tiempo saltando a distancia de ella, pero esta fue directo a Sasuke el cual saco Shuriken y las lanzo clavándoles en el hocico del reptil matándola, pero en eso de esa misma serpiente muerta salió la Ninja –siento su miedo y desesperación, bueno es natural, las presas no deben bajar su guardia ni por un segundo en presencia del depredador –dijo mientras que se relamía los labios con su larga lengua y como si fuera una serpiente fue arrastrándose hasta Sasuke y Hanabi pero en eso varios Kunai y Shuriken la detuvieron salvándolos –parece que llegamos a tiempo –dijo una voz arriba de ellos y al levantar la cabeza vieron a los Jinchurikis –por cierto, me repiten la contraseña –dijo esta vez Naruto con los brazos cruzados –así que pudieron escapar de mis pequeñas he Naruto, Shon –dijo la Kunoichi mientras que a los dos Uzumaki se les respondía las dudas –(así que no eran serpientes gigantes corrientes, eran Invocaciones enviadas por ella, o eso, bueno lo que ella sea) –pensaron nuevamente mientras veían a la persona que les envió a las serpientes –NARUTO SHON NO LO ENTIENDE, ESTA MUJER ES PELIGROSA –grito el Uchiha mientras que la preocupación y miedo eran visibles en sus ojos –no sé lo que está pasando, pero has molestado a mis amigos, así que te enviaremos arrastrando por donde viniste antes de que nos hagamos unas carteras contigo –exclamo Naruto mientras le apuntaba con un dedo; en eso Sasuke queriendo salir de esa situación tomo el pergamino que Naruto le dio y lo levanto –quieres el pergamino, no es así, pues aquí lo tienes –obvio no les habría importado a los otros ya que tenían los otros dos pergaminos, pero que Sasuke lo entregara con la cara llena de miedo era imposible de creer.

Pero la ninja solo dio una sonrisa –el pergamino, no me importa, acabare con ustedes 4 justo ahora –y en eso realizo sellos de mano mientras se mordía el pulgar – ** _Summunin Jutsu_** –y una gran serpiente apareció debajo de ella y esta se lanzó a atacar a los Uzumaki que esquivaban todos los ataques, pero en eso ambos recibieron un ataque con la cola de la serpiente que los mando al aire y chocaron contra una rama de un árbol –NARUTO….SHON….a –gritaron Hanabi y Sasuke al verlo recibir el ataque y después empezar a caer directo a la serpiente, pero justo en eso a ambos les crecieron las garras, colmillos, las marcas de Naruto se hicieron más pronunciadas y los ojos de los dos cambiaron, los de Naruto a rojo cual sangre y pupila rasgada mientras que a Shon su **_Sharingan_** de dos comas activado y en eso –COMETE ESTO –ambos le dieron a la serpiente un gran golpe en la boca con una gran fuerza dejando sorprendidos a los otros, pero en eso la mujer noto la mirada de los dos y el poder que desprendían –esos poderes, es imposible –y en eso ambos volvieron a lanzarse dando golpe tras golpe al hocico del reptil –de donde sacaron ese poder los dos –susurro Sasuke mientras veía la batalla de los dos contra la serpiente mientras que Hanabi veía a Shon y por un momento recordó haber sentido algo parecido a lo que Shon mostro en la pelea de puente –(esas miradas tal salvajes además de la cola de ese chico, no hay duda, esos mocoso son los Jinchurikis de Zorro de las Nueve Colas y el Ozaru Dorado de Una Cola, esto se puso interesante) –pensó mientras que les mandaba una gran corriente de fuego a ambos Jinchurikis los cuales se cubrieron del ataque –ahora veamos como lo hacen ustedes –dijo mientras que aprovechaba el momento y se lanzó a atacar a los otro dos Gennin.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, algo detuvo su paso, y ese algo eran los Jinchurikis Naruto estaba dándole la espalda a la serpiente pero con sus dos manos le clavo dos Kunai a la boca y Shon dándole la cara y con su puño derecho golpeando el resto de la boca y deteniendo el avance –Oye niño no estas herido no es así, miedecito –dijo Naruto a Sasuke mientras le dirigía la mirada y vio los ojos de Naruto en completo Shock –quedarse parado como un conejito miedoso, eso sí que no, no eres el Sasuke que conocemos –dijo Shon mientras que retiraba el puño y le dirigía la mirada con su **_Sharingan_** a Sasuke, pero en eso Naruto fue sujetado por una lengua de sus brazos y piernas y lo levanto quedando a su altura mientras que el rubio forcejeaba para liberarse, mientras que la ninja lo miraba con demencia pura y hacia un sello de mano y su Chakra se hiso visible como fuego morado en sus dedos de la mano derecha y en cada fuego aparecía un Kanji y le levanto la camisa blanca revelado en su estómago el sello de 8 puntos – ** _Five Elements Seal (Sello de Cinco Elementos)_** –y golpeo el estómago de Naruto con el sello justo sobre el sello de 8 puntos y el poder del zorro desaparecía de Naruto y se desmallo –(por 12 años los sellos que separan el poder de las bestia y el de los niños estaba cerrado, pronto el Chakra de ellos y las bestias se unirán en uno) –pensó la peli negra mientras lanzaba a Naruto como si fuera basura hacia el vacío pero en un rápido movimiento Shon saco el báculo sagrado y lo lanzo hacia Naruto clavándose en la ropa de Naruto contra un Árbol salvándolo de la caída; mientras que con Sasuke, a la cabeza del chico venia la imagen de alguien que el concia muy bien –Estúpido hermano menor, si quieres matarme, odia mi existencia, guárdame rencor, y conserva tu patética vida –escuchaba la voz de ese alguien – (no) –pensaba mientras apretaba los ojos –huye, huye y aférrate a la vida como puedas –seguía escuchando esa voz – (no) –volvía a pensar mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños y en eso la imagen de un ojo **_Sharingan_** de 3 comas las cuales giraron hasta volverse una Shuriken de 3 aspas apareció en su mente –NO –rugió mientras habría sus ojos con su **_Sharingan_** de también dos comas como las de Shon aparecían, se cansó del miedo, no se dejaría pisotear por nada, el peli negro con cola solo dio una sonrisa –eso Sasuke –susurro mientras se ponía en pose de combate junto al otro Uchiha –finalmente, podre ver el poder del Sharingan de los dos –dijo la Kunoichi mientras hacía desaparecer la invocación.

Los dos peli negros se lanzaban corriendo con Kunai en la boca y les lanzaron Shuriken las cuales esquivo y en eso ambos tomando impulso se lanzaron mientras le daban patadas las cuales cubría y en eso Sasuke y Shon se posicionaron adelante y atrás de la ninja y comenzaron a atacar, pero esta podía lograr detener o evadir los ataques pero en eso dio un salto y salió corriendo a gran velocidad que apenas los peli negros podían verla – ** _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_** –exclamo Sasuke mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego hacia su oponente que logro eludir todas – ** _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –fue el turno de Shon mientras lanzaba la bola de fuego que dio en el blanco, pero cuando el fuego se apagó ya no estaba la mujer y por debajo de ellos apareció intentando a tacar y ambos saltaron hacia atrás esquivándola –(son muy buenos, anticipan mis ataques, pueden ver mis movimientos) –y en justo en eso lanzo una gran ráfaga de Viento hacia ellos pero lograron saltar para esquivarla y Sasuke salto en picada directo a ella y la atrapo enredando los pies con sus brazos y con sus pies atrapando la cintura poniéndola de cabeza hasta que chocaron contra el suelo. Sasuke se retiró del cuerpo de la Ninja de la hierba y en eso Shon apareció junto a el –debo decir que fue impresionante –dijo el Jinchuriki mientras le daba una sonrisa la cual regreso el Uchiha, pero justo en eso vieron que el cuerpo empezó a sacudirse hasta que se volvió tierra y eludieron una gran ráfaga de Kunai y ambos sacaron alambra ninja y se balancearon y justo en frente de ellos apareció la mujer la cual les dio dos patadas a la cara y más golpes –que decepción son ustedes, sus ancestros llorarían, el Clan Uchiha debería agradecer por que los extermine a ustedes pequeños gusanos –y cuando paso algo, dos papeles bomba que tenía pegados en su ropa explotaron y en eso ambos volvieron a ponerse en pie y sacando Shuriken con hilos de alambre los lanzaron a los alrededores de la mujer y dieron un fuerte apretón de los hilos atándola contra un tronco de un árbol y se pusieron los hilos en la boca y comenzaron a hacer sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu_** –exclamaron ambos mientras de que sus bocas salían las grandes masas de fuego que fue directo a la mujer que recibió el Jutsu ígneo sin oportunidad de escapar –lo hicieron –dijo Hanabi mientras bajaba a Naruto del árbol.

Cuando el jutsu termino el tronco estaba todo quemado y la ninja aún seguía viva pero jadeaba al igual que los dos peli negros que desactivaron el Sharingan por el cansancio y Shon volvía a la normalidad, pero no esperaban que la mujer se liberara e hiciera un sello de mano dejando paralizados a Shon y Sasuke –imposible, como es que –dijo Shon mientras hacia lo posible para moverse –mucha maestría con el **_Sharingan_** de parte de ustedes dos, son verdaderos Uchihas después de todo –dijo la ninja pero esta vez su voz se escuchó en vez de femenina era masculina y en eso vieron que la cara de su oponente estaba desprendida como si fuera una máscara y vieron algo de piel blanca y un ojo de serpiente –lástima que uno de ustedes no me sirve por su condición –dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos de mano –es evidente que eres el hermano de Itachi, Sasuke, y que tú fuiste un gran alumno de Shisui, Shon pero como dije tu no me sirves para mi propósito –y eso dejo sorprendido a los chicos, ese tipo conocía al hermano de Sasuke y a la figura de hermano mayor de Shon –QUIEN ERES TU QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES –gritaron ambos mientras que el tipo se desprendía la piel y dejaba ver su verdadero rostro –mi nombre es Orochimaru, y a lo que quiero, esperare hasta que nos volvamos a ver Sasuke, cuando termine este examen y te enfrentes a los del sonido que están bajo mi mando –y en eso su cuello se alargó y mordió el cuello de Sasuke como si fuera una serpiente y cuando se retiró en el cuello apareció una marca de tres comas negras –y en cuanto a ti –dijo mientras veía a Shon el cual seguía inmóvil y en eso apareció frente a él y golpe con estomago con sus dedos llenos de Chakra - ** _Five Elements Seal_** –y le dio el mismo sello que le dio a Naruto y ambos cayeron de rodillas Sasuke tomándose el cuello y Shon tomándose del estómago y después caer inconsciente –SHON, SASUKE, TU MALDITO QUE LES HAS HECHO –grito Hanabi mientras se acercaba a ellos –a Sasuke, un regalo, a Shon lo mismo que a su primo, muy pronto Sasuke va a ir conmigo deseando más de mi poder –y en eso desapareció entrando en la tierra dejando solos a los Gennin .

Hanabi llego hasta ellos, desabrocho la casaca de Shon y levanto su camisa y ella vio los sellos preguntándose de que eran y cuando fue a ver a Sasuke, el todavía seguía de rodillas y sujetándose el cuello por el dolor, y la oji perla vio la marca en su cuello, Sasuke no logro resistir más y se desmallo del dolor, Hanabi estaba sola, Naruto, Shon y Sasuke estaban fuera durante un tiempo el cual ella no sabía que podría hacer.

Horas más tarde y con mucho esfuerzo Hanabi había logrado llevar a los 3 chicos hacia un refugio el cual era la parte hueca de un gran árbol –ya respiran con normalidad, pero a Sasuke no se le baja la fiebre –susurro Hanabi mientras veía los chicos inconscientes – (ahora todo depende de mí, y estoy por completo lista para lo que sea) –pensó mientras sostenía un Kunai. Pero era poco sabido para ella que en lo alto de unos árboles era observada por los Gennin del sonido –los encontramos, bueno tal y como ordeno Lord Orochimaru, atacaremos en cuanto la noche caiga, y recuerden nuestro objetivo es el Uchiha –dijo el vendado refiriéndose a Sasuke –pero que pasa con los otros 3, tengo curiosidad por los Uzumaki –dijo el otro chico del equipo –bueno no eres el único, después de todo yo también quiero ver como es el de la colita –dijo la chica mientras veía a Shon con ojos no muy santos –también nos encargaremos de ellos, la Hyuga la eliminaremos –volvió a responder el Ninja vendado y esperaron el momento de atacar.

Un nuevo día llegaba y en el refugio Hanabi no había cerrado los ojos para nada y los chicos no habían despertado todavía, pero en eso el sonido de los arbustos la puso alerta y se puso en pose defensiva en caso de un ataque, pero en eso vio salir de los arbustos a una pequeña ardilla –(solo es una ardilla, esperen un momento) –volvió a pensar mientras veía detenidamente al pequeño animalito que se acercaba y en eso le lanzo el Kunai que se clavó justo en frente asustándolo y yéndose a otra dirección –creí que funcionaria, de seguro vio el papel bomba que le pusimos a la ardilla –dijo uno de los del sonido desde su escondite –bueno, tendremos que acercarnos, jejejejejejeje –se rio el vendado mientras se preparaban para atacar; Hanabi seguía cuidando a sus compañeros y a su novio y estaba más alerta después de lo del animal explosivo –valla, hasta estado vigilando no es asi –dijo una voz llamando su atención, y al girarse vio a los 3 Gennin del Sonido frente a ella –al menos ya dejaras de observar, después de todo, ya los encontramos –dijo la mujer del grupo –despierta a los Uzumakis y al Uchiha, queremos pelear contra ellos –ordeno Dozu, pero en eso discretamente la castaña dirigió su mano a su porta-Kunai –QUE ES LO QUE BUSCAN, YA SE QUE OROCHIMARU ESTA DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO, QUE ESA MARCA QUE SASUKE TIENE EN EL CUELLO, VAMOS RESPONDAN –grito Hanabi mientras que los del Sonido se sorprendían al saber que ya conocían a Orochimaru, pero estaban aún más sorprendidos al enterarse de la marca de Sasuke –(en que pensó Lord Orochimaru al darle la marca de maldición a ese chico) –pensó Dozu mientras entrecerraba su único ojo visible –bueno yo no me quedare asi como asi, mucho menos por cómo nos hablaste, primero te matare a ti Hyuga, y después a tu raro noviecito con cola –dijo Zaku mientras se preparaba y Hanabi se puso rígida y se puso enfrente de la entrada del refugio y los oponentes se lanzaron directo a ella, pero en eso Hanabi con un Kunai corto un cable que estaba atado a un Kunai y al hacerlo justo encima de los del Sonido les estaba por caer un gran tronco –UNA TRAMPA –grito Kin mientras que Dozu ponía su mano derecha en el tronco y su mano tenía un tipo de aparato con muchos agujeros –esto no servirá –y con el tronco se hiso pedazos pero al hacerlo la Hyuga salto hasta ellos y activo su **_Byakugan_** –eso lo sabía, solo esperaba esto –respondio mientras que ella empezó a lanzarles palmas a cada uno las cuales evitaban a toda costa – ** _Palm Button_** – exclamo mientras daba un golpe en el pecho de Zaku lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia, aunque después de eso tuvo que evadir un ataque de agujas de la peli negra y después una ráfaga de sonido de parte de Dozu.

La oji perla había tomado distancia entre ella y los otros dos –no creas que esto se queda asi –dijo una voz detrás de ella sorprendiendo a la oji perla, había dado en el punto ciego –ese golpe sí que me dolió, ahora pagaras –dijo Zaku mientras se preparaba para dar el golpe, Hanabi no había podido reaccionar a tiempo, y solo le quedaba prepararse para el golpe –Huracán de la Hoja –exclamo una voz de la nada y una fuerte patada lanzo lejos a Zaku alejándolo de Hanabi, y todos se dirigieron a ver quién era, los ojos de Hanabi se agrandaron al ver a quien tenía en frente –Lee –susurro ya que el compañero de su primo Neji estaba justo al lado de ella –me presento, soy la Bestia Verde de la Hoja, Rock Lee –.

 **Un enfrentamiento esta próximo, que más pasara, despertaran los chicos, esto y más en el próximo capítulo:** **La Furia del Mono, y Final del 2do Examen de Veraz/Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les gustara, nos vemos a la próxima y recuerden, Reviews deben dejar para su opinión en cuenta tomar.**

 **Yo: Ja Ne.**


	10. La Furia del Mono, y Final del 2do Exame

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a toda otra vez en este que es el 10mo capítulo del Fic y como ya es costumbre responderé los reviews y daré el capítulo:**

 **hikari1992: me alegra que te gustara, y no te preocupes aquí está el capítulo y espero te agrade.**

 **Zafir09: gracias y tengo que decir que en que le hubiera servido a Orochimaru el ponerle el sello, después de todo de seguro Ozaru podría destruirlo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: no esperes más aquí esta y si Shon mostrara la furia del Mono.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.10 La Furia del Mono, y Final del 2do Examen.

En estos momentos en el bosque de la muerte, Hanabi y un recién llegado Lee se encontraban frente a los Ninjas del Sonido, mientras que Naruto, Sasuke y Shon se encontraban inconscientes en el interior de un árbol hueco después de una pelea contra Orochimaru el día anterior –que haces aquí Lee –pregunto la Hyuga al chico de espesas cejas junto a ella –bueno yo estaba investigando por esta área, cuando de pronto me encontré con este pequeño con la nota explosiva –respondio mientras sacaba de su hombro la pequeña ardilla de antes y la dejaba en el suelo al momento de que saliera corriendo –muy bien, no tengo opciones, Kin tú me ayudaras contra esos dos, Zaku, tienes suerte, tu pelearas contra los otros –dijo Dozu mientras sacaba su pergamino y lo lanzaba a su compañero y en eso la pelea volvió a comenzar; con Hanabi ella se enfrentaba a Kin la cual saco agujas y las lanzo a Hanabi que logró evadirlas aunque recibió una ligera cortada en la mejilla por el ataque, se enfrascaron en una pelea de Taijutsu en donde Hanabi tenía ventaja, Kin lanzo una patada que fue contrarrestada por otra, Hanabi dio un puñetazo que dio de lleno en la cara de Kin, Kin le regreso el golpe pero Hanabi logro detenerlo y tomo distancia y en eso comenzó a realizar sellos de mano –no tan rápido –exclamo Kin creyendo que realizaría un Jutsu mientras que le lanzaba más agujas que dieron en el blanco, pero en eso el cuerpo de Hanabi fue remplazado por un tronco –el Jutsu de Sustitución –exclamo sorprendida y en eso apareció detrás de ella –te tengo, **_Two Palms (Dos Palmas)_** –dijo mientras daba las dos palmas en el cuerpo de la chica –eso no te lo perdono –y de regreso volvió a golpear a Hanabi la cual de nuevo fue remplazada por un tronco – ** _Four Palms (Cuatro Palmas)_** –dio otro ataque más en el blanco y en eso dio un salto al aire mientras volvía a realizar sellos de mano –esta vez no voy caer –exclamo mientras lanzaba Kunais a la oji perla que los recibió y en eso Kin comenzó a girar la cabeza a todas direcciones –muy bien a donde atacaras –pero en eso sintió algo húmedo en su cara, y se fijó que era sangre y al levantar vio a Hanabi con los Kunai clavados en su cuerpo –ERES LA VERDADERA –y en eso Hanabi aterrizo junto a ella – ** _Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, thirty-two Palms Diagram Eight Points (Ocho, Dieciséis, Treinta y Dos Palmas del Diagrama de Ocho Puntos)_** –Exclamo mientras daba las 32 palmas al cuerpo entero de Kin y esta quedo paralizada en el acto –selle tus 32 puntos de Chakra, no podrás moverte –dijo Hanabi mientras que ella se retiraba los Kunai y poniendo una mueca dolorosa al sacarlos.

Con Lee él se encontraba peleando contra Dozu el cual se lanzó al cejotas y Lee saco de la tierra una gran raíz del suelo que recibió el impacto del golpe –seguramente hay un truco en tu ataque asi que, no perderé tiempo en esquivarlo –y en eso comenzó a quitarse las vendas – (Gai-sensei, deberé usar el Jutsu, la condición a aparecido ) –pensó al momento de salir corriendo hacia el vendado el cual también iba hacia él, y en eso se movió a gran velocidad –desapareció –dijo sorprendido Dozu mientras se detenía pero en eso recibió una patada ascendente que lo mando al aire y por debajo estaba Lee de cuclillas y en eso dándose impulso con sus manos apareció atrás del Gennin del Sonido –aun no acaba –y las vendas de sus brazos comenzaron a envolverlo y cuando termino Lee lo atrapo y comenzaron a caer en picada dando giros –(oh no, Kin ya perdió, ahora Dozu no tiene manera de detener su caída, a menos que) –pensó Zaku mientras hacía sellos de mano y Lee ya casi estaba por impactar – **_Primary Lotus (Loto Primario)_** –y justo en eso Zaku metió sus manos al suelo y en donde iba a ser la zona de impacto apareció ráfagas de viento y Lee se apartó dejando al vendado impactar el suelo –Logre atraparte, el impacto te hubiera dejado muy mal sabes –dijo el peli negro del sonido mientras hacia una sonrisa y del cráter salía Dozu dejando sorprendido a Lee –(ese Jutsu es terrorífico, de no ser por Zaku, ese raro me derrota ) –pensó mientras veía a Lee el cual tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire –pero ahora es mi turno –dijo Dozu mientras se arremangaba su maga derecha revelando su aparato y salió corriendo hacia el Gennin de verde –(demonios, mi cuerpo aún no se recupera del Jutsu ) –pensó mientras recibía un ataque del aparato del Gennin vendado y su visión comenzó a fallar –tu Jutsu sí que es raro, pero el nuestro lo es aún más, ya que viaja a la velocidad del sonido –y Lee cayó al suelo mientras sus oídos sangraban –NO LEE –grito Hanabi mientras corría hacia el lugar pero cuando se movió apareció Zaku frente a ella y puso sus manos frente a ella –toma esto –y ráfagas de viento salieron de sus manos y dieron de lleno a la Hyuga, la cual estaba por caer pero en eso fue sujetada de su cabello –valla, bonito cabello, largo y sedoso –dijo el peli negro mientras apretaba su agarre –ahora veraz como es que nosotros acabamos con tus compañeros, incluyendo a tu novio –continuo diciendo mientras que Hanabi hacia una mueca –aléjense de él, malditos –gruño por lo bajo mientras recibía otro jalón en su cabellera y en eso saco un Kunai y lo sujeto con fuerza de sus manos –por favor eso no funcionara en mi –dijo el chico mientras veía a la oji perla, pero en eso ella solo le miro con una ligera sonrisa –no lo usare en ti –respondio Hanabi mientras que pasaba el Kunai cortando su cabello quedando hasta la altura de su cuello liberándose y dándole la cara a Zaku.

Pero antes de que algo pasara, se detuvieron, ya que se empezó a sentir un increíble poder maligno en el aire, pero para después sentirse un aura de ira inmensa que estaba a la par de la anterior. Pusieron su mirada en el origen y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dos de los chicos del equipo 7 de pie.

Shon y Sasuke habían despertado, pero a Sasuke lo rodeaba un aura de color violeta maligno y la mitad de su cuerpo y cara era cubierto por marcas oscuras, y Shon, su Chakra se había vuelto de un color rojo pero más intenso sus manos tenían garras y sus colmillos habían crecido y en su estómago el sello que le había puesto Orochimaru se había roto, ambos peli negros tenían algo en común, su **_Sharingan_** estaba activado y no se bien para nada contentos –Hanabi –dijo en un gruñido el jinchuriki del Ozaru llamando la atención de la castaña que veía a su novio un tanto aterrada –quien te hiso eso, quien fue –pregunto nuevamente mientras entrecerraba más sus ojos demostrando la ira que tenía al ver el estado de la chica que el ama –(esas marcas en el cuerpo de Sasuke, y ese Chakra en el otro ) –pensó Dozu y Kin la cual aún seguía sin moverse –Shon, Sasuke, que les pasa –pregunto Hanabi mientras veía a sus compañeros –descuida, estamos bien, solo es el poder fluyendo en nosotros, de hecho nunca habíamos estado mejor –respondio Sasuke mientras que Shon a su lado asentía –pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta Hanabi, quien de estos te lastimo –rugió el Uzumaki mientras veía a los del Sonido, pero en eso Zaku como un idiota se puso en frente –fui yo, y eso que –y en eso la mirada de Shon se posó de inmediato frente el, y pudo verlo, la ira, sed de sangre, y el Chakra empezó a aumentar hasta que se había vuelto casi como fuego rodeando a Shon y las marcas en Sasuke cubran por completo su cuerpo –(sus Chakras, han aumentado hasta niveles inimaginables, no podemos pelear contra ellos ) –pensó alarmando Dozu mientras veía el gran Chakra que rodeaba a ambos peli negros; Zaku puso sus manos en frente y de estas salió un gran tornado de aire que fue a Sasuke y Shon los cuales seguían de pie frente a su oponente y no se movieron para nada, cuando el Jutsu termino ya no estaban los dos –y bien, tuvieron suficiente –dijo arrogante el Gennin –no lo creo –dijo una voz detrás de él, y al girarse vio a los dos Uchihas pero en especial a Shon el cual lo miraba con un gran odio y ganas de matarlo y en eso recibió una fuerte golpe en su cara de parte del Uzumaki que lo mando a volar – ** _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_** –exclamo Sasuke mientras las bolas de fuego salían disparadas a Zaku –no lo creo –exclamo mientras que sus ráfagas de viento apagaban el fuego pero se sorprendió al ver que de estas salieron Shuriken. Disfrazo las Shuriken con el fuego y recibo el golpe de las Shuriken –ESTO AUN NO TERMINA –grito Shon mientras aparecia frente a él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro seguidos de muchos más y después una patada a la quijada, después unas patadas a la espalda y finalmente una patada al rostro que lo tiro al suelo.

Zaku se levantó muy apenas a pesar del dolor que sentía, sangre salían de sus heridas y de su labio, pero en eso sintió que alguien agarro sus brazos y y que alguien se apoyaba en su espalda y detrás de él vio a Shon y Sasuke cada uno tomando un brazo de Zaku y con uno de sus pies apoyados en su espalda –pareces estar muy orgulloso de tus brazos no es asi –dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa empezando a tirar de uno –ahora vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Hanabi –dijo Shon mientras el tiraba del otro –no, no, que hacen, DETENGANSE –grito mientras que todos veían con miedo y terror y en eso.

CRACK

Se escuchó ese sonido dando a entender que los brazos de Zaku se habían roto y ambos lo soltaron y en eso giraron la vista directo al último del Sonido en pie –solo quedas tu –y eso lo aterro, no esperaba que ellos pensaran en pelear contra él y se quedó paralizado del miedo mientras los veía acercarse a él cada vez más y más cerca. Hanabi se le quedaba viendo a Shon mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse – (no, no es) –pensó mientras recordaba las sonrisas que siempre daba Shon a cada momento – (no, ese no puede ser Shon) –volvió a pensar ya que le era imposible que Shon llegara a actuar de ese modo –BASTA…. –grito Hanabi mientras corría hasta Shon y le abrazaba por detrás deteniendo su avance y con una de sus manos agarrar el brazo de Sasuke, Shon le dirigió su mirada con el **_Sharingan_** , y esa imagen que vio se le quedaría en la memoria para siempre, Hanabi lloraba, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos aperlados y podía escuchar sus sollozos –por favor deténganse, por favor Shon, vuelve a ser tú, por favor –y en eso las marcas de Sasuke comenzaron a retroceder hasta que volvieron a ser el sello de su cuello y su **_Sharingan_** se desactivaba, Shon, el Chakra había desaparecido, las garras se iban y sus colmillos volvían a encogerse y su **_Sharingan_** igual se desactivo y en eso ambos cayeron al suelo mientras jadeaban y Shon sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba mucho y el abrazo de Hanabi no ayudaba –(las marcas y el Chakra se fueron, estamos a salvo) –pensó Dozu mientras daba un suspiro de alivio y no lo diría en voz alta, pero le agradecía a la mocosa que haya calmado a los dos y en eso, tomo a sus compañeros –ahora mismo ganan, pero si nos volvemos a encontrar en combate, no saldrán vivos de esta –y se dispuso a irse del lugar –ANTES QUE NADA, QUIEN ES ESE OROCHIMARU, QUE LE HISO A SASUKE, Y POR QUE A EL –grito Hanabi mientras que Dozu se detenía y les respondía –no lo sé, solo nos dijeron que nos enfocáramos en Sasuke, y un poco en los Uzumaki y lo hicimos (no sé porque nos mandó a pelear contra alguien a quien le dio la Marca de Maldición, y a un chico con un Chakra tan aterrador como ese) –pensó mientras recordaba las marcas en el cuerpo de Sasuke y el Chakra de Shon y se retiraba, pero poco sabían que habían sido observados por los compañeros de Lee los cuales habían visto todo –(esos Chakras, no eran normales, nunca imagina que los Clanes Uchiha y Uzumaki, fueran asi de fuertes) –pensó Neji mientras veía todo junto a Tenten.

-que nos pasó –pregunto Sasuke mientras sostenía su brazo el cual temblaba y Shon se masajeaba un poco los hombros al aun sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, Shon recordaba el haber sentido esa tensión la vez en la pelea en el puente, pero esta vez era aun mayor; los ojos de Naruto empezaron a abrirse poco a poco y después se levantó estrepitosamente –QUE, COMO, CUANDO, DONDE, QUE –exclamo mientras veía todo a su alrededor, vio a sus compañeros ayudando a levantar al cejotas pero en eso vio algo diferente en Hanabi –oye Hanabi, algo le paso a tu cabello –dijo el oji azul mientras se acercaba –eso, bueno, pensé que se me veía mejor corto no creen –respondio nerviosa mientras recordaba el por qué tuvo que cortárselo –pues, para mí siempre fuiste hermosa, con o sin el cabello largo Hanabi –le respondio Shon mientras daba una de sus sonrisas, Hanabi no solo se sonrojo por el cumplido de su novio, también se alegró de volver a verlo ser quien era, el ver a un Shon el cual solo quería acabar con su enemigo, uno dominado por el odio le dio temor –oigan pero que paso, lo último que recuerdo es que peleábamos contra esa loca de la Hierba, después me atrapo con su lengua, y después todo negro –pregunto Naruto mientras recordaba la pelea que había tenido ayer, pero justo en eso Tenten apareció frente a ellos –yo me encargo de, el ahora chicos –les dijo refiriéndose a Lee, Shon asintió y le entrego a Lee el cual seguía inconsciente, y ella tomo de los hombros al chico de Taijutsu –VAMOS LEE, REACCIONA, DEJA DE ESTAR INCONSIENTE –le gritaba mientras le zarandeaba y a todos les cayó una gota anime en la nuca al ver eso. Lee poco a poco volvió a abrir los ojos y vio frente el a su compañera –Tenten, que haces aquí –pregunto el cejudo –ayudándote que creías –le respondio y en eso Lee giro su cabeza a todas partes –los ninjas del Sonido, donde están –pregunto nuevamente –Sasuke y Shon se encargaron de ellos, pensaste que lo habías hecho tu solo, mírate eres un desastre –y en eso el de expandes giro su cabeza para ver al equipo 7 –bueno, estaban en problemas, debía hacer algo, no crees –trato de excusarse el peli negro mientras se rascaba la nuca –eso fue muy tonto, en verdad creíste que podrías pelear contra ellos tres tu solo –y en eso Lee solo agacho la cabeza mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba –no tengo argumento contra eso – –oye Lee –una voz le llamo la atención y vio que era Shon el que se acercaba –quisiera agradecerte por haber ayudado a Hanabi, te estaré agradecido –le dijo el oji azul mientras le daba la mano y este aceptaba –gracias Shon, aunque, mis esfuerzos no fueron tan buenos, mientras que tú y Sasuke, ambos deben de ser muy fuertes para derrotar a esos Ninjas –y los ojos de Shon se abrieron ligeramente, no tenía muchos recuerdos de esa pelea, lo único que recordaba era el Chakra, unos cuantos golpes, y a Hanabi llorar pero en eso sacudió su cabeza –te equivocas Lee, según lo que me conto Hanabi, estabas por derrotar a ese tipo llamado Dozu, y por cierto ten esto –y sacando de su bolsillo estaba el pergamino sobrante –nosotros ya tenemos los otros dos, espero les sirva –y les entrego el pergamino que con gusto aceptaron y se marcharon dejando solos a los del equipo 7.

El equipo tuvo un descanso durante una hora para recomponer energías, comieron algo de pescado que había pescado Naruto y Sasuke mientras que Shon y Hanabi encendieron la fogata y tomaron agua de un rio para hidratarse y de paso darse un baño, les hacía falta.

Después de su momento de descanso continuaron por su camino a la torre del bosque, no tuvieron contratiempo alguno, a excepción de los Ninjas de la Lluvia que quería vengarse de ellos por lo del otro día, pero nada que unos cuantos puntos sellados, Jutsus de Fuego y un ejército de Clones no podría ayudar a este equipo.

Pero de regreso a la historia los del equipo 7 por fin llegaron a la torre y entraron por una puerta, se esperaban algo sorprendente, o un letrero de "Felicidades pasaron el 2do examen" pero lo único que encontraron fue una habitación vacía y en frente de ellos en una pares había un cuadro con una inscripción grabada en ella –si las cualidades del cielo te hacen falta adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente –leyó Hanabi una parte de la inscripción –si las cualidades de la Tierra te hacen falta, entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar –leyó esta vez Shon el cual si le agrado la frase de entrenar –cuando el cielo y la tierra se unan e sendero peligroso se volverá derecho para siempre –leyó Sasuke mientras se tomaba un poco el cuello ya que había sentido una molestia en el durante el día –ese algo, es el camino secreto que nos guía a partir de hoy-termino de leerlo Naruto, no entendían a que se referían con algo, supusieron de debía ser una palabra faltante, y tenía algo que ver con los pergaminos, había llegado el momento de leer lo que había en ellos. Shon saco los pergaminos de los sellos y el y Naruto tomaron uno, los abrieron y en ellos vieron un kanji y de esos Kanjis empezó a salir humo –RAPIDO TIRENLO –exclamo Sasuke mientras que los Uzumakis cumplían la orden soltando los pergaminos a distancia de ellos, y cuando los pergaminos cayeron al suelo de una gran bocanada de humo salió y cuando esta comenzó ma disiparse vieron frente a ellos a una persona la cual no habían visto desde que se graduaron de la academia –hola chicos, tiempo sin vernos no creen –ese era Iruka que le sonreía al equipo 7 el cual estaba sorprendido –Iruka-sensei –dijo Hanabi mientras que el Chounin solo asentía sin dejar la sonrisa –han pasado por mucho en esta prueba – pero en eso Naruto dio un paso al frente –espere porque hiso esa entrada sorpresiva, y por que como invocación –pregunto mientras que Iruka comenzó a responder –al terminar esta prueba, se supone que los Chounin debemos recibir a los Novatos, y tuve la gran suerte de ser elegido para darles esta información, Felicidades Aprobaron el 2do Examen y tengo que decir que lo hicieron rápido, solo un día después de que inicio –y comenzó a acercarse a los Gennin los cuales comenzaron a festejar por su logro sobre todo los Uzumakis que no dejaban de dar saltos de la alegría mientras eran vistos por Iruka –es bueno ver que sigan siendo los mismos chicos –pero en eso Sasuke detuvo el momento de festejo de los Uzumaki –pero que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos visto los pergaminos durante el examen –y eso llamo la atención de los demás ya que habían tenido esa duda desde que iniciaron el bendito examen –como siempre, eres muy listo Sasuke –dijo Iruka mientras tomaba uno de los pergaminos en el suelo –parte del examen era su forma de ver en una misión difícil en todo aspecto, por ejemplo, sabían que abrir el pergamino está en contra de las reglas y si hubieran intentado abrirlo, bueno teníamos ordenes de dejar inconsciente a quien sea que lo abriera y digamos que algunos aprenden por las malas –que bueno que no abrieron los pergaminos fue el pensamiento del equipo en general ya que no querían imaginarse el remoto caso de que lo hicieran o de a alguno de ellos se le ocurriera hacerlo –espere Iruka-sensei, que significa el escrito en la pared –pregunto Hanabi mientras señalaba el cuadro e Iruka dio una sonrisa –esas son las instrucciones que Lord 3er Hokage grabo para que un Chounin siga, el cielo es tu mente, y la tierra tu cuerpo, si tu debilidad es el intelecto entonces trabajen duro para aprender la información necesaria para la misión –y ese punto fue dado en especial para Naruto – y si tu debilidad es la fuerza de tu cuerpo trabajen en su condición física todos los días para mejorar todo el tiempo, y cuando cielo y tierra se unan se mostrara el camino correcto lo que significa que si mente y cielo trabajan en armonía la más peligrosa de las misiones será la más fácil, mientras que el espacio en blanco, es para poner su nombre – los chicos pusieron atención a todo lo que dijo el Chounin, esa lección que les dio les hiso saber más de que aprenderán en el camino en el examen –y solo tengo que decirles que tendrán que estar aquí el resto del examen hasta que den el 3ero, nos vemos a la próxima –y se fue dejando al equipo 7 solos en el salón que segundos después fueron al interior de la torre a descansar esperando el 5to día para iniciar el 3er examen.

Durante el tiempo en la torre los chicos habían visto llegar a varios equipos aunque cuando llegaron ya se encontraban los de la Arena y sin sorpresa alguna Gaara estaba ileso, sin ninguna herida durante el examen.

Los días pasaron y por fin el examen había terminado, y reunidos en una sala donde había una escultura con forma de un sello de mano estaban los Jounin senseis de los equipos, los procuradores del examen y el 3er Hokage los cuales veían a los Gennins que pasaron el examen frente a ellos la mayoría eran ninjas de la Hoja los Novatos para aclarar, el equipo de la Arena, el del Sonido y uno de la Roca –felicidades a todos por pasar el 2do examen –y todos los Gennin se vieron a cada uno –aun quedamos muchos, que problemático –dijo Shikamaru –el equipo de Sasuke paso –dijeron Ino y Sakura mientras veían al Uchiha –(como esperábamos, solo los mejores están aquí) –pensó Neji mientras veía a casi todos los Ninjas entre ellos a los chicos del equipo 7 –(bueno no todos) –se corrigió mientras veía a Hinata la cual estaba a un lado de Naruto –(se arrepentirán de lo que me hicieron, Sasuke, Shon) –pensó Zaku el cual tenía sus brazos en un cabestrillo –(Naruto, Shon, Hanabi también pasaron, muchas gracias kami) –pensó Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos –tal parece todos los Novatos de la Hoja estamos aquí reunidos nuevamente –dijo Shon mientras veía a todos sus compañeros de generación en el lugar –eso me da un mal presentimiento –dijo Sasuke mientras se tomaba el cuello –(es sorprendente ver a tantos después del 2do examen, incluso muchos de ellos son Novatos) –pensó el Hokage mientras veía los Novatos con una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar otra vez –pero antes de decirles de que tarta el 3er examen dejen les digo el verdadero objetivo del examen, este examen se hace cada 6 meses en distintos puntos de las Naciones por una razón, para no solo incrementar el nivel de los Shinobis, también para incrementar o empezar una amistad entre las Naciones, un buen ejemplo es la alianza entre la Hoja y la Arena, y para terminar el rencor entre los Ninjas de la Hoja y los de la Roca desde la 3era Gran Guerra Ninja hace años, ahora escuchen, lo que consistirá el 3er examen … –pero antes de que hablara un Jounin apareció frente el –Lord Hokage, si no es molestia, podría yo cof cof cof explicar la siguiente etapa –pregunto el recién llegado –Por supuesto Hayate –después de eso el Jounin ahora identificado como Hayate procedió a explicar –hola soy cof, Hayate Gekko y soy el cof cof, el procurador de la cof cof cof, 3ra etapa que será dentro de un mes, pero lamentablemente cof, hay muchos participantes por ello deberemos hacer un examen Preliminar –y eso dejo a todos sorprendidos, ósea que no pasaran al 3er examen ya, tendrían que esperar un poco más –porque debemos hacer un examen Preliminar –pregunto Temari –bueno tal y como dije antes cof, cof, tenemos más participantes que en las veces anteriores cof, cof, y la ronda preliminar se usa para poder sacar a los mejores candidatos Una gran cantidad de gente importante venir a ver el 3er examen cof, cof, cof, y no podemos hacerlos esperar ; sólo quieren ver lo mejor de lo mejor. Si alguno de ustedes piensa que no puede combatir a continuación, levante la mano ahora, no se preocupe acerca de sus compañeros de equipo, todo es a solitario a partir de ahora –explico el Jounin al momento de que Kabuto levantara la mano –me retiro no estoy en condiciones de pelear –y así Hayate lo identifico y el peli blanco se fue de la torre.

-(bueno uno renuncio, pero cree que alguien más lo hará) –pensó Sasuke al momento de sentir una fuerte molesta en el cuello siendo visto por sus compañeros y creyeron que era mejor que Sasuke también renunciara después de todo esa marca lo había estado fastidiando desde hace días –Naruto le llamo el oji negro a su compañero de cabello rubio el cual giro su cabeza para verlo –más te vale que no pierdas, ya que quiero pelear contra ti –y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sorpresa pero en eso dio una sonrisa de entusiasmo –pues más te ale que tú tampoco pierdas, ya que igual quiero enfrentarme contra ti –y se vieron desafiante el uno al otro, sin duda esa sería una de las batallas más esperadas no solo por ellos también por casi todos en el lugar.

Hayate al ver que nadie más levanto su mano continuo –bueno, iniciemos con la ronda preliminar, esta consistirá en combates uno a uno con todo lo que tengan, los que logren pasar la ronda irán directo a la final del 3er examen, la única regla es no existen reglas pelearan hasta que uno de los dos muera, se rinda o yo declare al ganador,–y dirigiendo su vista a una de las paredes junto a los demás apareció una pantalla negra –los nombres de los competidores serán elegidos al azar en la pantalla, y ahora comenzamos en este momento aparecerán los nombres de los competidores del 1er combate –dijo mientras que en la pantalla empezaron a aparecer nombres de manera rápida que era casi imposible de ver.

Pero justo en eso los nombres se detuvieron dando a conocer a los primeros peleadores. Y cuando eso paso Sasuke dio una ligera risa –je, no pierden el tiempo – y los nombres de los peleadores eran:

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado**

Y todos dirigieron su mirada en Sasuke –los que fueron elegidos Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado al frente –ordeno Hayate mientras que los nombrados se pusieron delante –los demás despejen en el área y vallan a las plataformas de arriba y tal y como dijo todos los demás los Gennin incluso los Jounin fueron a las plataformas de arriba pero Kakashi antes de llegar a las escaleras paso a lado de Sasuke –Sasuke, pase lo que pase, no uses el **_Sharingan_** –y las palabras del Jounin sorprendieron ligeramente a Sasuke –asi que ya lo sabe – –si la marca de tu cuello se sale de control tu vida estará en peligro y tendré que detener el combate –le dijo mientras que volvía su camino a la plataforma con el resto del equipo 7 –(tendré que enfrentarlo sin usar no solo mi **_Sharingan_** , tampoco puedo usar mi Chakra, tendré que usar Taijutsu, bueno comencemos) –pensaba mientras se preparaba para la pelea y todos los demás estaba al tanto de que pasaría –LISTOS, HAJIME –exclamo el procurador mientras que Sasuke tomaba pose de pelea y Yoroi hacia un sello de mano.

La Ronda Preliminar había comenzado ahora.

 **Nuevos desafíos llegan a los Gennin, que pasara con los chicos y la marca, esperen el próximo capítulo:** **Exámenes Chounin, Las Preliminares de Veraz/Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les gustara el capítulo y recuerden dejen reviews para dar su opinión, y también con ellos den sus ideas para las peleas de las preliminares solo no con el combate de Naruto ese será casi como el canon.**

 **Yo: adiós a todos Ja Ne.**


	11. Exámenes Chounin, Las Preliminares

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos estoy de regreso con este nuevo capítulo del fic.**

 **Rockerith: y estoy de regreso ayudando a Alex en su historia, y como ya es de costumbre antes de dar este nuevo capítulo responderemos los reviews del capítulo anterior y continuamos con esto:**

 **hikari1992: es bueno ver que te gustara y descuida aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Guest: tengo que decir que pronto Naruto mostrara de que está hecho, y lo otro perdón ya sabrás que pasara en este capítulo.**

 **Zafir09: nos alegra que te gustara, de hecho era de esperar que el sello de 5 elementos se rompiera por tal poder, y Naruto no lo hiso ya que quedó inconsciente, y descuida Naruto le dará su merecido en las finales.**

 **CCSakuraforever: nos alegra que te guste y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Ambos: Reviews contestados ahora que inicie capítulo 11 de los Jinchurikis de Konoha.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.11 Exámenes Chounin, Las Preliminares.

Justo en estos momentos nos encontramos en la torre del bosque de la muerte, el 2do examen había terminado oficialmente, nuestros jóvenes Gennin se encontraban justo ahora en la ronda preliminar para que esta solo aquellos que logren pasar participaran en el 3er examen dentro de un mes.

Y justo ahora la primera batalla era entre Sasuke contra Yoroi, ambos se veían fijamente esperando el 1er movimiento de su oponente, Yoroi saco Shuriken y se los lanzo a Sasuke mientras que Sasuke sacaba un Kunai y los desviaba pero en eso sintió otra vez la punzada en el cuello y en un descuido bajo su guardia momento que aprovecho Yoroi para intentar golpearlo, pero Sasuke logro esquivar el golpe y en un gran movimiento logro atraparle el brazo izquierdo aplicándole una llave; todos los demás vean la pelea y Naruto se emocionó al ver que Sasuke había logrado atrapar a su oponente, pero justo en eso Yoroi con su mano atrapado tomo el pecho de Sasuke y justo en eso e peli negro comenzó a sentir que su fuerza se iba –(que ocurre) –pensó mientras perdía el agarre y Yoroi logro liberarse y luego tomo la cabeza mientras Sasuke intentaba quitárselo de encima pero de nuevo comenzó a sentir la pérdida de fuerza dentro de él y los demás vean preocupados la pelea –diablos, mi Chakra, que haces –decía Sasuke mientras intentaba liberarse –jajajajajaja, así que te diste cuenta, así es mocoso, te estoy robando el Chakra, con mi Ninjutsu puedo absorber tanto la energía física y espiritual de mi oponente, y cuando haya terminado de drenar todo tu Chakra tu abras terminado –y siguió quitándole el Chakra al oji negro que hacia todo lo posible para quitárselo de encima y tomando toda la fuerza que le quedara le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho –QUITATE DE ENCIMA – y volvió a ponerse de pie muy apenas –así que aun te queda algo de fuerza he mocoso –dijo Yoroi mientras se levantaba después de haber recibido esa patada y salió disparado hacia Sasuke intentando atraparlo nuevamente, y este hacia lo posible para evitar sus ataques y en eso le lanzo una patada directo a su rostro, pero Yoroi logro evitarla dando un salto hacia atrás –que pasa, eso es lo mejor que tienes – y Sasuke pensaba en sus opciones, no podía correr ya que no le quedaban muchas energías, tampoco podía combatirlo de frente o le quitaría lo que le queda de Chakra, después de pensarlo sus ojos se abrieron al lograr pensar en algo y en eso Yoroi volvió a atacar y Sasuke volvía a esquivar los ataques.

Y en uno de los ataques Sasuke había desaparecido de la vista del otro –a donde se fue –pregunto pero justo en eso sintió que le daban un fuerte golpe a la barbilla y los ojos de Lee y los del equipo 7 se abrieron, justo debajo del Gennin estaba Sasuke el cual estaba agachado y con su pie izquierdo le había dado un golpe que lo elevo al aire y después apareció justo detrás de el –(ese es el movimiento de Lee) –pensaron los chicos que reconocieron el movimiento –admito que tome este movimiento, pero de aquí en adelante, todo lo are yo mismo –y con dos de sus dedos golpe la espalda de Yoroi y cuando estaba por seguir con el ataque sintió nuevamente la punzada mientras que su cuerpo se paralizaba y las marcas comenzaron a emerger –(no, no de nuevo) –pensó mientras sentía el dolor y casi todos pudieron ver las marcas que cubrían el cuerpo de Sasuke con preocupación –(NO, NO DEJARE QUE ESTA COSA TOME EL CONTROL, ME NIEGO) –y la marca comenzó a retroceder bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los demás y de furia de Orochimaru el cual estaba disfrazado de un Jounin del Sonido –( la marca de maldición, fue repelida) –pensó sorprendida Anko mientras se tocaba su cuello; de regreso a la pelea –aquí vamos –y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al pecho lo que hiso que Yoroi descendiera un poco y Sasuke se posicionara arriba de él, volvió darle otro puñetazo que lo hiso caer aún más rápido –AUN NO TERMINO –y finalmente le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago justo al momento de chocar contra el suelo – ** _Lions Barrage (Ráfaga de Leones)_** –y con la fuerza del impacto y de los golpes Yoroi quedo inconsciente mientras que Sasuke jadeaba por la falta de fuerza y Chakra –declaro terminada esta pelea, el ganador es Sasuke Uchiha avanza a las finales –y sus compañeros comenzaron a celebrar aunque Naruto era el que más celebraba, solo tenía que ganar el y así tenía una oportunidad de enfrentarse contra su rival.

Justo en eso Kakashi apareció junto a Sasuke ayudándolo a ponerse de pie –no estuvo mal Sasuke, fue divertido, ahora iremos a sellarte esa marca –dijo Kakashi mientras se llevaba al Sasuke el cual quiso protestar ya que quería ver quien llegaba las finales, pero sabía que era mejor tratar la marca de su cuello y sin más se fueron del lugar. Mientras que con los demás – (no puedo esperar a que mi turno llegue) –pensaron Naruto y Shon, pero con Lee –(es sorprendente, solo me vio usarla una vez y la copio perfectamente, así que esa es tu habilidad especial, realmente eres alguien especial continuas fortaleciéndote, y casi logras ponerme nervioso ) –mientras que esos eran los pensamientos del Gennin cejudo, su Sensei tenía sus propios pensamientos –(impresionante, aunque no logra copiar la velocidad y la fuerza de los movimientos del loto, se requiere de más que el **_Sharingan_** , se requiere sudor y sangre, y un entrenamiento brutal, aunque el último movimiento, me recordó a Kakashi cuando era joven) –pensó Gai mientras veía la puerta en la que salieron los dos portadores del **_Sharingan_** –oigan Hanabi Shon, tal vez estoy viendo cosas, pero no notaron una marca extraña en el cuello de Sasuke durante la pelea –les pregunto Naruto a sus compañeros mientras que Shon recordaba un poco haber visto esa marca antes en el bosque y Hanabi recordaba el momento en que vio a Shon y Sasuke atacar a los de Sonido en el bosque –eso lo discutiremos más adelante con Sasuke presente ok –respondio Shon mientras que su primo asentía después de todo ese tema involucraba a Sasuke y justo en eso Hayate volvió a hablar –muy bien continuemos con el 2do combate –y en eso en la pantalla volvieron a aparecer los nombres a gran velocidad mientras que esperaban quienes serían los siguientes los cuales fueron:

 **Zaku Abumi**

 **Vs**

 **Shino Aburame**

 **(N.A: de aquí en adelante es igual al anime, me ahorro el tener que escribir de más)**

Los nombres volvieron a salir, ya habían pasado varios combates, Shikamaru vs Kin donde el vago holgazán había ganado al usar su ingenio, Sakura vs Ino, demostraron haber mejorado con el tiempo pero la pelea termino en empate al haber quedado en K.O las dos al final, Temari vs Tenten victoria aplastante para la de la Arena, y también ya se habían enfrentado los Gennin de la aldea de la Roca dejando a solo uno pasar a las finales, todos esperaban la siguiente pelea.

Y justo en eso los nombres se detuvieron dejando sorprendidos a los demás sobre todo a una pareja:

 **Shon Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **Vs**

 **Hanabi Hyuga**

-por favor, los participantes podrían bajar para dar la pelea –ordeno el procurador mientras que ambos chicos bajaban al frente para empezar su enfrentamiento, todos esperaban que la pelea empezara y saber que pasaría entre ellos –Hanabi –le llamo el peli negro a su novia la cual le dirigió la mirada –da todo lo que tengas, no te contengas –pidió el Jinchuriki con cola mientras que la oji perla solo asentía con una sonrisa en la boca mientras ambos se ponían en pose de combate –HAJIME –y ambos corrieron hacia el otro mientras que Hanabi comenzó a lanzar golpes siendo evadidos por Shon y Shon también lanzaba sus golpes los cuales eran detenidos por la Hyuga.

Su combate de Taijutsu continuo durante un tiempo más –creo que es momento de ponerse serios no lo crees Hanabi –dijo Shon mientras esquivaba más ataques y después comenzó a lanzar los suyos –tú lo has dicho Shon –le respondió mientras tomaban distancia el uno del otro mientras cerraban los ojos – ** _Sharingan /Byakugan_** –exclamaron los dos al momento de abrir sus ojos revelando sus Jutsus oculares y se lanzaron al ataque – ** _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu / Wind Style: Wind Breakthrough Jutsu_** –y los Jutsus chocaron pero en eso el fuego comenzó a crecer aún más y termino ganado a la ráfaga de aire de Hanabi la cual tuvo que saltar a un lado para esquivarla; con los demás ellos veían la pelea de los dos muy atentos –pero, como es posible que el Jutsu de Hanabi perdiera, era casi igual que el otro –pregunto Ino –el fuego derrota al aire –fue la respuesta de Kakashi llamado la atención de los Gennin –verán, el Chakra se divide en 5 elementos, agua, fuego, aire, rayo y tierra, cada elemento tiene su fuerte y debilidad entre los demás, en ejemplo el fuego crece por el aire, pero se apaga con el agua –explico mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

De regreso al combate, Shon y Hanabi habían continuado con su pelea de Taijutsu pero esta vez podían esquivar los golpes de los dos a la perfección – ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu_** –y a lado del Uzumaki aparecieron dos clones y los 3 fueron a atacar mientras que Hanabi evitaba los ataques, pero en eso sintió que alguien le tomo los brazos y al girarse vio a Shon el cual había logrado atraparla por el punto ciego del **_Byakugan_** –te tengo Hanabi –dijo el oji escarlata alegremente –tal vez – dijo la oji perla mientras le agarraba las muñecas haciendo que el perdiera el equilibrio y caer al suelo con ella sobre su novio –pero yo te tengo a ti, mejor ríndete –dijo la peli castaña pero el Jinchuriki solo le dio una sonrisa y desapareció en una bola de humo y más bolas de humo aparecieron rodeándola –pero que –y estaba por completo rodeada de los clones del Uzumaki los cuales eran como unos 30 –AHORA CHICOS –y se lanzaron directo a ella que no pudo hacer mucho y quedo atrapado debajo de todos los clones que la mantenían aprisionada y no importa cuanto lo intentara estaba atrapada mientras que todos estaban divertidos al ver eso –dado que al parecer Hanabi no puede continuar, el ganador es Shon Uzumaki Uchiha –declaro mientras que los ojos de la oji perla se abrían –QUE, PERO SI EL ESTA ENCIMA DE MI, NO ES JUSTO –protesto la chica mientras que su novio reía divertido –pero puedes continuar –pregunto el supervisor mientras que Hanabi suspiraba resignada –no –declaro y en eso los clones se esfumaron mientras que Shon se levantaba y le daba la mano a su novia –perdón Hanabi, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió –se disculpó el oji azul mientras ambos desactivaban sus Doujutsu y la castaña solo negó con la cabeza mientras daba una sonrisa –descuida, no muchas personas ganan una pelea al tirarse encima de su oponente, pero aun así voy a querer la revancha –y se encaminaron al balcón de regreso con los demás –valla manera de ganar una pelea he primo –dijo Naruto a Shon cuando llego de nuevo al sitio –tu ni hables de seguro requerirás algo parecido –le dijo el oji azul al rubio mientras que volvían a poner atención esperando el siguiente combate.

Los nombres volvían a salir y finalmente se detuvieron –SI, POR FIN MI TURNO, AHORA DEMOSTRARE QUIEN SOY –exclamo Naruto mientras lazaba su puño a los alto –MIRA ESO, NOS SACAMOS LA LOTERIA, ESTA BATALLA SERA MUY FACIL NO CREES AKAMARU –exclamo Kiba mientras que el perrito ladraba estando de acuerdo con el Inuzuka ya que los siguientes en pelear eran:

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Vs**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

-buena suerte Naruto, da lo mejor de ti –le motivo Hanabi a lo que Naruto solo asintió mientras daba un salto directo abajo mientras que Kiba hacia lo mismo quedando los dos frente al otro –espero no tomes esto personal si acabo contigo Kiba –dijo el oji azul mientras que a Kiba le crecía una vena en la sien –eso mismo diría yo cara de zorro, solo que menos educado cierto Akamaru –dijo el Inuzuka mientras el perrito ladraba acordando –ASI, HABLAR ES FACIL, PERO YA VEREMOS QUE PASA EN LA PELEA ALIENTO DE PERRO –le regreso el insulto mientras que Akamaru saltaba a un lado de Kiba –así que pelearas con Akamaru, no importa yo también tengo ventaja –dijo el rubio mientras se ponía en pose de combate –bueno si, pero yo are solo lo del inicio –explico mientras se ponía en pose de combate; con los demás Kurenai veía la pelea atentamente –(perdón Kakashi, pero Naruto no tendrá oportunidad en contra de Kiba) –pensaba la oji roja –(me pregunto qué tan fuerte se habrá vuelto desde que se volvió Gennin) –pensó emocionado Kiba mientras recordaba los tiempos en la academia –Hajime –exclamo Hayate mientras que Kiba hacia un sello de mano – ** _Ninja Art: Beast mimicry Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Jutsu de Mimetismo Animal)_** –exclamo en el momento de que sus colmillos empezaran a crecer al igual que sus garras dándole una apariencia salvaje y se ponía en cuatro patas –aquí vamos –y salió disparado a gran velocidad dándole una tacleada en el estómago a Naruto tirándolo a suelo –procurador de por terminado el encuentro no se levantara en un rato – dijo Kiba mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a las gradas –ESO CREES TU ALIENTO DE PERRO –grito Naruto mientras se ponía de pie –APRENDETE ESTO MUY BIEN KIBA, NO ME SUBESTIMES –y se lanzó directo a él dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzo directo al suelo –maldita sea Naruto –y de su bolsillo trasero Kiba saco dos esferas de humo las cuales al chocar provocaron una cortina de humo nublando la visión de Naruto y fue recibiendo golpe tras golpe sin poder saber dónde iría el siguiente –(no puedo ver nada, esperen un segundo, si no pudo verlo) –pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y en eso empezó a escuchar todo lo que había en su alrededor y en eso lanzo un golpe que dio directo al pecho de Kiba lanzándolo fuera de la cortina de humo la cual comenzaba a despejarse –(tendré que escucharlo) –y justo en eso esquivo el ataque de alguien que venía hacia él y en un rápido movimiento lo atrapo con las manos y al abrir sus ojos vio que tenía a Akamaru atrapado –COMO ES QUE LOGRASTE ATRAPARLO Y GOLPEARME SI NO PODIAS VER –exclamo el Inuzuka sorprendido. Mientras que con los demás veían impresionados la pelea –ese es Naruto, valla en verdad mejoro –dijo Ino sorprendida al ver el nuevo nivel del rubio Uzumaki –logro golpear a Kiba aun con la visión bloqueada y atrapar a Akamaru –dijo Shikamaru –ESO FUE ASOMBROSO NARUTO –grito Shon mientras levantaba sus manos al aire.

-increíble Naruto, te has vuelto más fuerte, así que usare esto –dijo el castaño mientras sacaba dos pastillas rojas –yo que tu soltaría a Akamaru –le recomendó mientras le daba a su perro una de las pastillas y se la comió bajo la mirada sorprendida de los demás y justo en eso él también se comió la otra.

Akamaru comenzó a ponerse más feroz, su pelaje se había erizado y se había vuelto de color rojo y lograba soltarse para volver a ponerse a lado de su amo –pero que pasa –pregunto Naruto mientras veía al cambiado perrito – (eso es, Kiba está listo para darlo todo) –pensó Kurenai con una sonrisa mientras veía a Kiba ponerse en 4 patas una vez más y a Akamaru ponerse sobre su espalda – ** _Ninja Art (Arte Ninja)_** –y en eso Akamaru fue cubierto por una cortina de humo para después revelarse como otro Kiba salvaje – ** _Beast-Man Clone Jutsu (Jutsu Clon Hombre-Bestia)_** – exclamaron ambos Kibas –Akamaru se comió una píldora de Soldado – susurro sorprendido el oji azul impresionado; con los demás veían lo que pasaba sin entender –que se comió el perro de Kiba – pregunto Shikamaru y justo en eso Chouji el cual tenía la cara seria respondió –píldoras de Soldado, son unas píldoras que amplifican el Chakra de quien las coma durante días y noches sin descanso, ahora los Chakras de Kiba y Akamaru duplicaron su fuerza a lo mucho –termino de explicar mientras que todos volvían a poner su atención en la pelea.

-ahora, aquí vamos –exclamaron ambos mientras se lanzaban al ataque en contra de Naruto el cual logro esquivar el 1er ataque doble de los dos y luego otro, y otro, uno más, lo único que lograba hacer era esquivar los ataques pero con dificultad, si Kiba ya era salvaje y las píldoras aumentan su poder su salvajismo también había aumentado –(lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerme en pie y esquivar por el momento) –pensó mientras daba un salto eludiendo otro ataque pero Kiba mostro una sonrisa –Ahora te tengo, vamos Akamaru –dijo Kiba mientras que el y su Clon corrían a gran velocidad hacia Naruto para después comenzar a dar vueltas como si fueran taladros – ** _Fang Over Fang (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)_** –y Naruto no pudo hacer nada una vez de pie en el suelo recibió el Jutsu de lleno –AAAHHHH –fue el grito que soltó al haber recibido tal ataque, y por el golpe de su frente comenzó a salir sangre, y lentamente y con dificultad se empezó a levantar del suelo a pesar del dolor que sentía por el ataque –yo, seré Hokage, y es por eso, que no me quedare tirado en el suelo – –y como lo harás, solo eres un tipo débil –le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa burlona –(te equivocas Kiba, débil, eso no es Naruto, nadie lo podía ver, algunos dudaron, pero Naruto nunca dejo de creer en sí mismo, aun cuando algunas cosas fueron difíciles para él nunca se ha rendido. Siempre solo, con casi poca ayuda, casi nadie lo veía, muy pocos mostraban importancia hacia lo que le pasara a Naruto, respetado por pocos, pero ahora son todos los que lo miran, no solo Shon, Hanabi o yo, son todos lo que lo reconocen ) –pensaba Hinata mientras veía a Naruto ponerse de pie por completo mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Kiba –pues ya veremos Kiba, ahora veraz que un simple perro con pulgas, no es nada contra un feroz Zorro –le dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre en el momento de que el Inuzuka se lanzara junto a Akamaru con el mismo ataque –esta vez no –y dio un salto mientras hacía sellos de mano – ** _Wind Style: Wind Violent Palm Jutsu_** –y de su palma derecha salió una pequeña ráfaga de viento comprimida que dio a uno de los taladros el cual se desestabilizo –(desde hace días me cuesta moldear mi Chakra, lo bueno es que aun puedo usarlo un poco) –pensó al ver el efecto de su Jutsu –lograste esquivarlo, pero ahora no será fácil –exclamo Kiba mientras lanzaba granadas de humo las cuales volvieron a sacar una cortina de humo nublando la vista de Naruto –una vez más **_Fang Over Fang_** –y los taladros entraban y salían de la cortina de humo y en el interior Naruto era capaz de esquivar algunos gracias a su audición –(tengo que encontrar el modo para sacar a Akamaru del juego, sin el Kiba no podrá realizar esta técnica ) –pensaba el oji azul mientras intentaba planear un modo para dejar a Akamaru fuera de la pelea.

Justo en eso la cortina se disipo dejando ver al Uzumaki el cual tenía estaba un poco golpeado por los taladros –valla Naruto te vez un poco desinflado –le dijo burlón Kiba pero Naruto ni se inmuto ya que solo le dio una sonrisa desafiante –pues ya veraz aliento de perro, ya que no importa cuántos Clones hagas, tengo toda la fuerza para vencerlos –y el Inuzuka volvió a sacar las bombas de humo nublando la vista de Naruto otra vez y ataco con su ataque una vez más –(muy bien solo espera el momento Naruto) –y justo cuando se estaba por disipar la cortina de humo tres figuras salieron de ella dos de ellas eran Kiba y Akamaru transformado, pero la otra.

Los ojos de los demás se abrieron al ver lo que pasaba –muy astuto –dijo Kakashi al ver el plan de su Alumno ya que en la pelea había 3 Kibas obvio dos eran Kiba y Akamaru y el otro Naruto transformado, pero la cosa era, cual era cual, la idea de Naruto era increíble, Kiba no podría saber cuál era cual, por un lado podría darle a Naruto, pero por el otro, atacaría a Akamaru –admito que te vez muy igual a mi Naruto, pero olvidas algo, los Inuzuka tenemos los instintos y sentidos de los Perros, incluyendo el olfato, ósea…–y en eso dio un fuerte golpe al que tenía en frente –que puedo percibir tu olor –completo mientras se tocaba la nariz, pero justo en eso.

PUFF

El humo cubrió al Kiba tirado en el suelo, los ojos de Kiba y los demás se abrieron a más no poder al ver quién era el que estaba en el suelo.

Era Akamaru.

Kiba no lo creía, su sentido del olfato era imposible de confundir, pero Naruto lo había hecho lo burlo, y girándose hacia el otro dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara lanzándolo al suelo –ASI QUE ERAS TU –grito mientras daba el golpe y el humo cubría al otro para poder revelar a….

Akamaru?

Todos volvieron a sorprenderse, pero si ese era Akamaru, quien era el otro perro en el suelo, al otro perrito lo cubrió el humo y cuando este se disipo Naruto salió dándole una patada a la quijada a Kiba –ASI SE HACE NARUTO –exclamaron sus compañeros al ver la estrategia del Uzumaki –tenías razón, no puedo burlar tu olfato, pero si a tu vista, cuando me atacaste rápido me transforme en Akamaru para confundirte y asi hacer que la pelea sea uno a uno, buena estrategia, después de todo un Ninja debe tener cuidado en su Jutsu, para que después este no se le regrese y le dé una patada en el trasero, tarado –y Kakashi desde el balcón con los demás le cayó una gotita en la nuca –(ese es mi dialogo Naruto, bueno algo asi) –pensó el peli plata.

Pero Naruto sabía que esto aún no acaba, Kiba seguía teniendo la ventaja, era más veloz, tenía un buen olfato, solo tenía que hacer algo para confundirlo no solo a él, sino también a su problemático olfato – (muy bien, logre sacar a Akamaru, un factor menos solo falta el olfato de Kiba) –y en eso metió su mano a su bolsa de armas y toco una pequeña esfera –(jeje, ha pasado un tiempo que no utilizo esta broma clásica) –pensaba mientras esperaba el momento oportuno.

Kiba salió disparado hacia Naruto el cual dio un fuerte salto hacia el aire y en eso saco una pequeña esfera de color verde; son abrió fuerte sus ojos al reconocer la esfera en las manos de su primo y sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza llamando la atención de los demás. De regreso a la pelea Kiba vio la esfera en la mano de Naruto –crees que puedes hacer que me confunda bloqueando mi visita, estas equivocado –pero en la cara de Naruto creció una sonrisa desconcertando a los demás –esto no es para tu vista pulgoso –contesto el rubio mientras lanzaba la esfera que exploto a los pies de Kiba revelando un humo verde el cual cuando Kiba olfateo, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y se cubrió la nariz –pero que rayos era eso –exclamo mientras que Naruto volvió al suelo y hacia un sello de mano –olvidas que soy un bromista de renombre, esa era una de las clásicas bombas fétidas, ahora tu olfato está dañado, y es momento de mi nuevo movimiento **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_** –y a su alrededor aparecieron 4 clones más de Naruto.

Uno de los clones le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que fuera hacia atrás donde otros 3 clones ya lo esperaban – ** _Na-ru-to_** –cada uno le dio una patada en la espalda mandándolo al aire mientras que el original daba un salto quedando sobre Kiba y en eso le dio una patada en la cabeza mandándolo con fuerza al suelo dejándolo inconsciente – ** _Uzumaki Barrage (Ráfaga Naruto Uzumaki)_** –y ese nuevo movimiento le dio a Naruto la victoria en la preliminar –como el concursante Kiba Inuzuka no puede continuar, la victoria es para Naruto Uzumaki –y todos comenzaron a celebrar la victoria del rubio Uzumaki –ESO NARUTO, ESE ES MI PRIMO CABEZA HUECA –exclamo Shon mientras alzaba su puño a lo alto –increíble, no puedo creer que haya logrado derrotar a Kiba –dijo Shikamaru mientras que Ino y Chouji asentían, y Naruto comenzo a subir con los demás mientras se llevaban a Kiba y a Akamaru a la enfermería.

Cuando Naruto llego a la plataforma se encontró con Hinata –Na…Naruto –el oji azul se le quedo viendo un poco y vio que en las manos de la oji perla tenía un frasco –creí, que tal vez, podrías necesitar esto –y le extendió el frasco a Naruto el cual veía el frasco –es una pomada curativa, creí que tal vez podrías curar tus heridas –y Naruto tomo el frasco y le dedico una sonrisa a Hinata –gracias Hinata, es muy lindo de tu parte –y la Hyuga se sonrojo y comenzo a jugar con sus dedos intentando controlar los nervios, y ese momento era visto por Shon y Hanabi los cuales rieron en voz baja, en momentos como este si creían posible el Naruhina, pero no solo ellos lo veían también eran vistos por cierto castaño de ojos perla –(que tonta eres Hinata) – pensó mientras que sus ojos mostraban un desprecio.

Naruto había vuelto con su equipo y en esos momentos se aplicaba la pomada en una herida y esta comenzo a desaparecer –valla, la pomada de Hinata es de efecto rápido –dijo Naruto mientras se la aplicaba en las demás heridas pero Kakashi tenían otros pensamientos – (solo tus heridas y las de Shon sanaran rápido, no por la pomada, sino también por el poder del Zorro y el Mono dentro de ustedes) –eran los pensamientos de Kakashi mientras veía las heridas de Naruto curarse rápidamente.

-ahora, daremos los nombres para el próximo combate –dijo Hayate mientras que los nombres volvían a salir a gran velocidad, y estos se detuvieron sorprendiendo a dos personas de ojos perlados:

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Vs**

 **Neji Hyuga**

 **(N.A: la pelea es igual, asi que no la daré pero pasaremos a un momento muy importante de dicha pelea).**

Y justo cuando Neji estaba por dar el golpe fatal a Hinata algo lo detuvo, y no eran los Jounin ni Hayate, los que lo detuvo fue la mano de alguien más.

Naruto era ese alguien el cual estaba protegiendo a Hinata poniéndose delante de ella, su mano derecha lograba detener el golpe de Neji, sus ojos, no mostraban su característico brillo, se habían endurecido y miraba con odio al castaño y los demás estaban sorprendidos no habían visto el momento en que él se movió y Hinata cayó al suelo –HINATA –gritaron no solo Naruto también Kurenai –Na…Naruto –decia en voz baja mientras que el oji azul aun sostenido a Neji que intentaba liberarse le miraba –yo solo quería, dar lo mejor de mi –decia mientras que sus ojos comenzaba a cerrarse y Naruto lanzo la mano de Neji –lo hiciste Hinata, y estamos orgullosos –susurro el oji azul –oye tu –Neji le llamo la atención a Naruto el cual giro a verlo –tengo dos comentarios para ti, uno si tienes la intención de llamarte a ti mismo un Ninja, olvida esos estúpidos festejos, ya que son lamentables, y dos un fracasado siempre lo será, eso no puede cambiar –y la mirada de Naruto se endureció aún más, y tomando del suelo un poco de la sangre de Hinata mostro su puño manchado de la sustancia rojiza –por Hinata, juro que voy a ganarte si legamos a pelear, y que voy a golpearte tan fuerte, que te dolerá hasta en la sangre me escuchaste Neji –juro el oji azul con la sangre de la oji perla en su mano, el juramento fue dado, no había vuelta atrás y Naruto no tenía pensado darse para atrás.

Minutos después de que llevaran a Hinata a urgencia médica y que limpiaran la arena de combate los nombres de los competidores volvían a salir:

 **Rock Lee**

 **Vs**

 **Gaara del Desierto**

 **(N.A: otro combate igualito)**

Justo cuando Gaara estaba de nuevo por atacar a Lee Gai había aparecido deteniendo el ataque –por qué lo salvaste, si el fallo –pregunto Gaara mientras veía al Jounin frente a el –por qué él es, mi alumno y una persona valiosa para mí –y toma en brazos a Lee mientras declaraban ganador a Gaara, y Naruto se acercaba a ellos –espero te pongas mejor cejotas –pero justo en eso Gaara se tomó fuertemente la cabeza –no es suficiente debo, demostrar mi existencia –y su arena salió disparada hacia ellos con rumbo a Lee y Gai, pero Naruto en un rápido movimiento empuja a Gai y él era envuelto por la arena –NARUTO –gritaron todos los de la aldea de la hoja mientras que Naruto cerraba fuertemente los ojos al sentir un fuerte ardor en ellos y la arena cubría su rostro – ** _Sand…_** –pero justo antes de que lograra completar su jutsu la arena comenzo a caer dejando sorprendidos a los de la arena, nadie había logrado escapar del Jutsu de Gaara antes.

Pero justo en cuando la arena cayo por completo revelo a Naruto con la mano derecha extendida con algo de la arena en ella, y cuando abrió sus ojos los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron al igual que los demás.

Los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado, ya no eran azules, eran por completo de un color morado con 6 anillos alrededor de la pupila, esos ojos no eran normales, esos ojos eran los ojos del que una vez fue conocido como la leyenda de los Shinobis, esos eran los ojos del mítico Sabio de los 6 Caminos – (el Rinnegan) –pensó sorprendido Hiruzen; pero justo en ese momento Naruto cae al suelo inconsciente –que el sensei de Gaara valla a controlarlo –ordeno Hiruzen mientras que Baki fue hacia Gaara –perdón Lord Hokage, ya tranquilízate Gaara –ordeno el Jounin de la arena mientras que Gaara volvía a tranquilizarse, justo en eso un ANBU aparece frente al Hokage –lleven a Naruto a la enfermería y mantengan vigilancia yo ire a verlo cuando esto termine –dijo el 3er Hokage mientras el ANBU asentía a la orden y se llevaban a Naruto a la enfermería.

Pero con los demás intentaban averiguar qué era lo que paso con Naruto –Sensei, que fue lo que le paso a Naruto –pregunto Hanabi sin saber que eran esos ojos que el rubio mostro hace unos momentos –no lo sé Hanabi –respondio el Hatake que no tenía idea alguna de que paso al igual que los otros Sensei.

Las preliminares siguieron el curso para dar la última pelea en la cual fue Chouji contra Dozu, que fue a dar la victoria para el del Sonido, pero lo sucedido después del combate de Lee, lo que sucedió con Naruto aún seguía en la cabeza de los Gennin.

Todos los Gennin que pasaron a las finales menos claro Naruto y Sasuke, se encontraban de pie frente a Hayate el cual comenzo a dar las explicaciones –les doy la felicitaciones a todos los que pasaron a las Finales del 3er examen de ascenso a Chounin, aunque tenemos a dos personas ausentes –dijo refiriéndose a la ausencia de Naruto y Sasuke, y veía los Gennin que pasaron, 6 de la Hoja, 1 de la Roca, 1 del Sonido y los 3 de la Arena –a continuación explicare en qué consistirá la ronda final, como se dijo anteriormente será dada en un mes, para que se preparen –intentaron saber a qué se refería con eso de prepararse –la cosa es muy simple, tenemos que decirles a los líderes de las aldeas los resultados de las preliminares para que puedan venir a presenciar este examen, y para preparar todo para la ronda final, además que necesitaran tiempo para entrenarse para sus peleas contra sus oponentes, ahora en calma y ordenados cada uno pasara a tomar un numero en la caja que Anko sostiene, y según el número que saquen, serán las peleas –y con eso la peli morada se acercó a los Gennin que sacaron cada uno un papel, aunque sacaron uno para Naruto y Sasuke, y los números fueron asi:  
Dozu = 11

Naruto = 1

Temari = 9

Kankuro = 7

Gaara = 5

Shikamaru = 10

Shon = 4

Aron (Ninja de la Roca) = 3

Neji = 2

Shino = 8

Sasuke = 6

-ahora daremos a conocer como serán los enfrentamientos de las peleas de las finales:

1er Combate Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga –Shon dio una sonrisa, tal parece Naruto tendrá oportunidad de cumplir su juramente, más le valía a Neji prepararse.

2do Combate Shon Uzumaki Uchiha vs Aron Tsuchi –el Gennin de la roca vio al oji azul con cola con una sonrisa desafiante, y Shon la regreso, esperarían con ansias su pelea.

3er combate Gaara del Desierto vs Sasuke Uchiha – Gaara solo sonrio un poco, justo lo que esperaba.

4to combate Kankuro del Desierto vs Shino Aburame –solo asintieron aunque Kankuro se alegró de no tener que pelear contra Gaara.

5to combate Temari del Desierto vs Shikamaru Nara –lo único que se escucho fue un problemático de parte del flojo

6to combate Dozu vs ganador 1er pelea –el vendado solo gruño, el esperaba poder pelear contra Sasuke.

-entrenen este mes libre para mejorar, aprendan nuevos Jutsus o mejoren su fuerza física-declaro el Sarutobi al momento de que todos se fueran de la torre y del bosque, menos él ya que tenía que ocuparse de un asunto –(como es posible que tengas el Rinnegan Naruto) –pensó mientras recordaba los anillados ojos.

 **Las preliminares dieron a los ganadores, que pasara después de esto, en el próximo capítulo** : **Los Ojos Míticos, Rinnegan, y Reunión con la Bestia de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: esperamos les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: y recuerden dejen reviews para dar sus opiniones.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	12. Los Ojos Míticos, Rinnegan, y Reunión co

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos estoy de regreso con este nuevo capítulo del fic, y por como tengo apuro justo ahora responderé los reviews y daré el capítulo enseguida:**

 **hikari1992: me alegra que te gustara, y como había mencionado Naruto comenzaría a notar más a Hinata en este arco, y con lo del Rinnegan, bueno pensé que este también sería un buen momento para ponerlo, y bueno aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, ahora disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: hola amigo, me gusta tu comentario y tal y como dije lo original nadie lo supera pero quise darle mis propios toques, y espero te guste.**

 **Yo: listo ahora el capítulo 12.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.12 Los Ojos Míticos, Rinnegan, y Reunión con la Bestia.

Las preliminares habían terminado oficialmente, pero eso ahora es poco importante, en las calles de la aldea Shon iba corriendo como alma que se lleva el dios de la muerte directo al apartamento en el que Vivian para informarle tanto a su madre, a su tía, hermana el estado actual de Naruto -(tengo que llegar rápido) –pensó el oji azul mientras aumentaba la velocidad sin poder quitarse de la cabeza los ojos de Naruto –(que serán esos ojos, no sabía que Naruto también tuviera un Doujutsu ) –eran sus pensamientos.

Pero en el hospital en la habitación de Naruto, él estaba por completo inconsciente, y justo a un lado de él estaba Hiruzen, ya le habían dicho que Naruto tenía una baja de Chakra y que por eso había quedado inconsciente, aunque lo que estaba en la mente del Hokage era otra cosa, y eso era los ojos de Naruto, no había ningún usuario de dichos ojos, excepto por el propietario original, el Sabio de los 6 Caminos, pero su historia era una leyenda y si no lo fuera ya estaba muerto desde hace siglos en todo caso.

Pero poco sabía que en la cabeza de nuestro héroe, las explicaciones estaban por darse.

 **Mente de Naruto.**

El rubio Jinchuriki comenzo a abrir los ojos al sentir la humedad en su cuerpo, y al fijarse muy bien, vio que estaba en un lugar con poca iluminación, paredes que daban parecido a un laberinto y en las paredes habían tubos que iban a una solo dirección, y el piso tenia agua que le llegaba hasta los tobillos –muy bien Naruto mantén la calma, solo piensa, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en los exámenes, el cejotas peleo contra el raro de la arena, y este estaba por atacar al cejotas y al cejotas-sensei y yo los quite del camino…–y sus ojos se abrieron al recordar el resto y comenzo a verse el cuerpo con desesperación intentando encontrar alguna fractura o algo –veamos, cabeza, brazos, manos, dedos, piernas, pies, si estoy completo –pero eso aún no respondía el cómo había llegado a una alcantarilla, y justo en eso comenzo a escuchar gruñidos procedentes de un lado del lugar.

Movido por la curiosidad comenzo a vagar por el lugar hasta encontrar e origen de los gruñidos –no sé porque, per siento que me encontrare con algo que no pensé que me llegaría a encontrar –susurro mientras entraba por un pasillo y comenzo a sentir algo, esa sensación era la misma que sintió en la pelea contra Haku en el puente cuando creyó que había matado a Sasuke. Llego al final del pasillo, y había entrado a una habitación sumamente enorme, como el tamaño de una montaña, y justo frente a él había una jaula cerrada con un papel con el Kanji de sello en medio de los barrotes –que es esto –se preguntó pero justo en eso vio que dentro de la jaula, en la oscuridad un par de ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada comenzaron a abrirse – **con que, mi carcelero por fin me viene a dar una visita eh…** –se escuchó una vos monstruosa desde el interior de la jaula al momento de que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran a mas no poder –el, Zorro de las Nueve Colas –eso explicaba el Chakra rojo, era el Chakra del zorro, y si ese Chakra era de él, el otro que estaba en Shon era el del Ozaru dorado; pero sus pensamientos se cortaron una vez la bestia volvió a hablar – **que es lo que quieres muchacho, no vez que estaba durmiendo** – –yo que se lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en las preliminares, el raro de la arena me ataco y estoy aquí, y por cierto donde estamos – le respondió el Uzumaki al zorro mientras para hacer la pregunta al final – **es tu mente, que por cierto necesita un arreglo** –le respondió el zorro mientras que con una de sus garras señalaba la alcantarilla – **aunque no era necesario que me contaras lo de los exámenes, lo vi todo, desde tu examen escrito, tu pelea contra ese tipo serpiente, la pelea con el chico perro, tu juramente, la pelea del chico de cejas contra el Jinchuriki del maniaco de mi hermano y para mi sorpresa tu despertar del _Rinnegan_** –prosiguió el zorro.

Naruto proceso la información dada pero tuvo sus dudas ante un poco de la información –espera un momento a que te refieres con eso de Jinchuriki y lo de, el maniaco de tu hermano –volvió a preguntar mientras que el Zorro daba un suspiro – **respondiendo a tus preguntas, Jinchuriki es el termino Poder del Sacrificio Humano, en pocas palabras son los contenedores de las Bestias con Colas, y antes de que preguntes las Bestias con Colas somos 10 bestias (N.A: 10 si incluimos a Ozaru, y con el 10 Colas ya serian 11 bestias) las cuales tenemos un numero diferente de colas y no solo somos conocidas por nuestro gran tamaño, sino también por nuestro poder, ya que con el movimiento de nuestras colas provocamos temblores y maremotos** –Naruto ponía mucha atención, después de todo uno cuando tiene la oportunidad de escuchar este tipo de cosas, y ahora que lo pensaba tal vez le diga al viejo Hokage si podía incluir esta información a la academia, al menos asi las clases no serían tan aburridas eran los pensamientos del Jinchuriki – **y con lo de mi hermano, nosotros las Bestias podemos decirse que somos hermanos** –le respondió esa última pregunta a su Jinchuriki –espera estas queriendo decir que ese tipo, Gaara, es también un… –dijo Naruto esperando la respuesta del Zorro dentro de el – **si lo es, es el Jinchuriki de mi hermano menor Shukaku, el Mapache de una Cola, así como tu primo es el Jinchuriki de mi Gemelo** –respondió refiriéndose a Shon y al Ozaru dentro de él.

-espera tu gemelo, como esta eso – volvió a preguntar.

- **nosotros las Bestias somos seres hechos de Chakra, nuestras colas simbolizan nuestro poder, el más débil es el de una cola, y los más fuertes somos mi hermano mono y yo, ya que yo tengo 9 colas y aunque Ozaru solo tenga una su poder es equivalente al mío** –y con eso termino de dar su explicación, aunque Naruto solo tiene una última duda –y que es el **_Rinnegan_** –y con eso el Zorro dio un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos – **manda Chakra a tus ojo y lo sabrás** –y el oji azul sin entender hiso lo que se le dijo y al hacerlo sintió un poco de ardor –listo y ahora que – – **ahora ve tu reflejo en el agua** – y Naruto acato la orden y al fijarse se sorprendió, sus ojos se veían diferentes, ya no eran su típico color azul, ahora eran morados con 6 aros alrededor de la pupila –que, le pasa a mis ojos –exclamo sorprendido por lo que vio.

 **Fuera de la mente de Naruto.**

Mientras que esto sucedía en la mente del rubio, fuera de esta Hiruzen seguía esperando el momento en que Naruto despertara –NARUTO…. –se escuchó el grito de una mujer y después de varios pasos llegando a la habitación y cuando estos se detuvieron la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por esta entro Kushina la cual fue a la cama donde se encontraba Naruto –tía Kushina espere –dijo Hitomi mientras entraba a la habitación seguida de Shon, Naori y Haku la cual fue con ellos cuando se enteró –Naruto, mi pequeño, que te paso –decía la peli roja mientras abrazaba a su hijo el cual seguía dormido.

-fui a avisarles después de que salimos de la torre –dijo Shon mientras se acercaba a su primo –que fue lo que paso Lord Hokage –pregunto Naori mientras veía su sobrino inconsciente –según pude ver, cuando el Gennin de la Arena Gaara estaba por atacar a Gai y Lee Naruto los quito del camino y estaba a punto de recibir el golpe –y Kushina se alteró ya que le habían contado acerca de ese tal Gaara y por lo que le dijeron el no dejaba vivo a quien se le enfrentara y si uno lograba sobrevivir era un completo afortunado –pero, el ataque se detuvo, y en eso Naruto, mostro algo lo cual se creía una leyenda –y todos estaba escuchando atentamente a que el Hokage terminara de hablar –Naruto, mostro los míticos ojos **_Rinnegan_** –Kushina y Naori estaban sorprendidas, se suponía que esos ojos eran una simple leyenda, aunque Shon, Hitomi y Haku no tenían idea de que hablaban –perdón, pero que es el **_Rinnegan_** –pregunto Haku queriéndose quitar esa duda, y no solo a ella también a los otros dos.

Hiruzen dio un suspiro, no podía culparlos, el **_Rinnegan_** era considerado una leyenda que no muchos conocen –chicos el **_Rinnegan_** es…-.

 **Mente de Naruto.**

- **el _Rinnegan_ , son conocidos como "los ojos de un Dios" debido al gran poder que estos le dan al usuario, y por que según esto, estos ojos pueden traer la salvación o la destrucción al mundo, esos ojos tienen muchas habilidades, controlar la gravedad es una de ellas** –le explicaba el zorro a Naruto el cual ponía atención mientras seguía mirando sus ojos en el reflejo del agua – **pero, se creían una leyenda por que el único usuario de esos ojos era el Sabio de los 6 Caminos y se creía que él era solo una leyenda** –explico nuevamente mientras que Naruto dejaba de ver el agua y dirigía su vista a el Zorro el cual cuando Naruto lo vio, durante unos breves momentos vio una silueta oscura la cual solo se podían ver los ojos los cuales eran el **_Rinnegan_** , cuando la bestia vio eso sus ojos de abrieron durante unos segundos para después a normalizarse al momento –porque me dices todo esto, porque eres amable conmigo –dijo Naruto, ya que no era normal que la bestia que ataco la aldea hace 12 años te trate tan bien no creen.

El Zorro de 9 Colas solo dio un ligero suspiro – **en 1era si estoy dentro de ti, tengo que ayudarte, ya que, si tu mueres, yo muero junto contigo, y en 2da, me agradas un poco Naruto y creo que ya deberías irte, están esperando a que despiertes** –y en eso el cuerpo de Naruto comenzo a desaparecer del lugar mientras que el Zorro se mantenía pensando – **(además, tienes un gran parecido con Padre, eres alguien interesante, Naruto Uzumaki )** –y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir un rato más.

 **Fuera de la mente de Naruto.**

Naruto comenzo a abrir lentamente sus ojos, lo primero que él vio fue el techo blanco del hospital, lentamente se sentó en la cama llamando la atención de los demás en el cuarto –NARUTO –exclamaron todos pero Kushina aún más fuerte mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su hijo el cual regresaba el abrazo –lamento haberlos preocupado –se disculpó el rubio al ver lo preocupada que estuvieron los demás pero sobre todo su madre –NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR DE ESE MODO NARUTO –le grito Kushina a Naruto mientras le daba un golpe a la cabeza y después volverlo a abrazar mientras que todos veían todo con una gota en la nuca –como estas Naruto –pregunto Hitomi –estoy bien, un poco mareado pero bien –respondio Naruto mientras se sacudía un poco la cabeza.

En eso Hiruzen se acercó a Naruto y le hablo –dime Naruto, recuerdas lo que paso en la torre –y el oji azul asintió con la cabeza y en eso sus ojos se abrieron –esperen, como será la final del examen –pregunto Naruto y en eso Shon le conto en qué consistiría el examen –y también felicidades primo, tu pelea es la primera en contra de Neji –y Naruto solo sonrio, moría de la emoción para poder pelear y darle a ese chico del destino su buena paliza por lo que le hiso a Hinata y mostrarle que el destino es solo una tontería –eso es bueno, solo nos hace falta alguien quien nos entrene, vamos con Kakashi-sensei –dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y ya estaba por irse junto con Shon –perdón Naruto, Shon, pero me temo que Kakashi no podrá entrenarlos –y ambos chicos se detuvieron casi llegando a la puerta y se giraron para ver al Hokage y no solo ellos, también las demás –pero, porque, si Kakashi es el sensei de los chicos –preguntaron Kushina y Naori –debido a que Kakashi tenía que entrenar a Sasuke y también vigilar la marca –y las mujeres asintieron a regañadientes –además, alguien mas pidió entrenar a los chicos, ya que pensó que era el momento de conocerlos –y las mujeres abrieron sus ojos a sabiendas de quien pidió entrenar a sus hijos –si ese viejo pervertido intenta pervertir a mi hijo le ira mal –susurraron ambas mientras un aura terrorífica las empezaba a rodear a las dos y asustaba a los jóvenes –viejo Hokage, quien es esa persona y en donde esta si se puede saber –pregunto Naruto intentando irse lo más posible de la habitación –no puedo decirles quien es, pero les diré que está en las aguas termales –ambos agradecieron y se fueron alma que se lleva el dios de la muerte a las aguas termales para encontrarse con el sujeto.

Cuando llegaron a las aguas rápido se pusieron a buscar al sujeto, pero no lo pudieron encontrar ni cerca, o dentro de las termales, ya cuando estaban por irse a buscar a otro lado escucharon el sonido de alguien riéndose y cuando siguieron el sonido y llegaron a una pared la cual era del lado del baño de las mujeres y vieron a un hombre el cual husmeaba por un pequeño agujero de la pared –sí, esto es un muy buen material para mi libro –decía la persona lanzado más ricillas mientras escribía en una libreta y sangre salía de su nariz este hombre vestía con un traje de pelea verde con una capa roja y unas sandalias de madera rojas, una placa en la frente con el Kanji aceite en la frente, en la cara tenía unas líneas rojas y su cabello era blanco. Si había algo que el par de chicos odiaran, era los pervertidos, y ese señor era uno, asi que después de verse ambos sonrieron y tomaron aire - CHICAS UN PERVERTIDO ESTA ESPIANDOLAS –gritaron ambos Uzumaki mientras salían a esconderse y no ser perjudicados por un malentendido, y justo en eso una gran horda de mujeres en toallas salían del baño y se pusieron en frente del sujeto que se puso pálido como la piel de Orochimaru –hola señoritas, ustedes no lastimarían a un viejo que usa lentes verdad –decia mientras sacaba unos lentes y se los ponía intentando salvarse aunque no le funciono –A EL –grito la líder a momento de que comenzara la paliza del pervertido.

Desde su escondite los chicos solo podían escuchar las suplicas del pervertido, los gritos de las mujeres y el sonido de los huesos romperse y sonrieron satisfechos al escuchar la gloriosa golpiza, esperaban que con eso aprendiera a no espiar a las mujeres mientras se bañaban; Al terminar la paliza y que las mujeres se fueran solo se vio al tipo algo maltrecho, y los chicos salieron de sus escondite y se pusieron frente al sujeto – espero que aprenda a no espiar a las mujeres, pervertido –y el hombre se fijó en los Jinchurikis y como si no hubiera recibido la paliza de hace rato y rápido encaro a los Uzumaki –POR QUE HICIERON ESO, YA ME HECHARON A PERDER MI INVESTIGACION – –SU INVESTIGACION LO QUE USTED HACIA SOLO ERA VER DESNUDAS A LAS MUJERES VIEJO PERVERTIDO QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES USTED –le respondio Shon encarándolo, pero justo en eso el pervertido sonrio y comenzo a realizar una estúpida danza –que bueno que lo pregunten chicos, soy el sabio del monte Myoboku, de norte a sur soy el pavor de los hombres de este a oeste el galán de las mujeres, uno de los Legendarios Sennin de la Aldea de la Hoja, Jiraiya el Galante Sabio Sapo –y después hiso una pose un tanto ridícula en opinión de los Uzumaki solo dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar –como si nos importara, lo único que usted es, es un pervertido, Sabio Pervertido –dijo Naruto mientras Shon le daba la Razón y justo en eso Jiraiya apareció frente a ellos con cara de enojo –como fue que me llamaron par de mocosos –pregunto enfurecido por el apodo –pues es un sabio, pero un pervertido, asi que Sabio Pervertido le queda –le respondio monótono el peli negro –asi que si nos permite nos vamos, estamos esperando a quien nos entrenara –dijo Naruto mientras que a Jiraiya se le abrían los ojos –esperen, ustedes son Naruto Uzumaki y Shon Uzumaki Uchiha –pregunto el peli blando mientras que los chicos asentían sin comprender por qué la pregunta del sujeto –pues no tienen que esperar más, porque su sensei en este mes soy yo –los ojos de los chicos se agrandaron como platos al enterarse, ese tipo era su sensei, debía ser una broma –se lo que se estarán diciendo, pero piensen, soy un Sennin, un gran ninja, además puedo enseñarles cosas muy fantásticas no creen –decia el Sennin, ya que de seguro los chicos eran como sus padres y esperaba que aceptaran –de acuerdo –dijeron ambos resignados, después de todo no tienen muchas opciones –pero antes, según me contaron ustedes conocen un Jutsu el cual los vuelve mujeres a los dos –ambos asintieron y comenzaron a ver por donde iba la cosa –asi que, podrían mostrarme ese Jutsu –y sus sospechas se confirmaron al verlo sonreír como pervertido.

-ESTA LOCO SI CREE QUE NOSOTROS AREMOS ESO, ES USTED UN VIEJO PERVERTIDO –gritaron los dos mientras lo señalaban –se equivocan chicos, yo no soy un pervertido…..SOY UN SUPER PERVERTIDO –exclamo mientras hacia otra pose mientras que Naruto y Shon solo hacían cara Póker –Sabio Súper Pervertido –susurro Shon.

Minutos después nos encontramos ahora en un claro el cual tenía a lado un rio y los 3 se encontraban sentados en pose de meditación –muy bien ahora olvidemos lo que paso hace rato, ahora comencemos con el entrenamiento –fácil para el decirlo, pero si ellos lo encontraban de nuevo de pervertido o pidiéndoles que usaran el Jutsu como le darían un castigo que nunca olvidaría –habla enserio –pregunto Shon –claro, un sabio siempre sabe de lo que habla –le respondió indignado el Sabio por que le creyeran tonto -1ero que nada, conocen el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua –y ambos asintieron, aun no lo dominaban del todo, pero lograban ponerse de pie –muéstrenlo –y ambos solo asintieron mientras caminaban al rio y después de concentrar Chakra a sus pies dieron un paso hacia el rio, Shon lo hacia muy bien, pero Naruto mostraba dificultades para mantenerse quieto y en un descuido termino cayendo al agua. Jiraiya solo observo lo que tenía enfrente y después se rio al ver caer al rubio, mientras que Naruto salía del agua –se me olvido que tenia que quitarme la ropa –dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, pantalones, camisa y las sandalias y volvía a enfocar Chakra y en su estómago apareció el sello de 8 puntos –(asi que ese es el sello que encarcela al Zorro, es sorprendente) –penso el peli blanco, pero en eso vio otro sello justo encima del primero –(parece que se le agrego el sello de los 5 elementos, un sello non, sobre uno par, por eso su Chakra estaba tan inestable, obviamente es obra de Orochimaru) –razono mientras enfocaba Chakra en sus dedos de la mano derecha y después golpeo el estómago de Naruto – ** _Five Element Seal: Liberation (Sello de Cinco Elementos: Liberación)_** – y con eso Naruto sintió que su Chakra se volvía más estable, Shon vio que el otro sello desaparecía –oiga por que fue eso –pregunto Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo –solo te di una ayuda, vuelve a intentar caminar sobre el agua –y el rubio solo cumplió la orden volviendo a enfocar Chakra y yendo al rio, y cuando puso sus pies sobre este se mantuvo parado, no cayó al agua –(creo que ya es momento de que les enseñe a controlar el Chakra de las bestias) muy bien chicos salgan les enseñare un Jutsu sorprendente –y así los chicos fueron a la orilla mientras que Naruto se volvía a cercar y a poner su ropa.

-díganme, alguna vez han sentido, un Chakra aparte del suyo –Naruto ya sabía de qué Chakra hablaba, pero Shon solo recordó haber interactuado con un Chakra diferente al suyo tres veces, uno en la pelea del puente, las otras dos en el bosque de la muerte, ambos asintieron –bueno el Jutsu que les enseñare les ayudara en enfocar esos Chakras, ese es el **_Summunin Jutsu_** –y justo en eso se hiso una herida en el dedo y comenzó a hacer sellos de mano y después golpeo la palma de la mano al suelo – ** _Summunin Jutsu_** –y en eso en una bocanada de humo apareció un gran sapo el cual tenía un pergamino y Jiraiya lo tomo, lo desenrollo y se lo dio a Naruto –adelante, antes de que puedas invocar, tienen que firmar un contrato para poder invocarlos, pero tu Shon no puedes firmarlo –y justo cuando Shon estaba por reclamar el por qué no podía hacerlo el Sennin saco de su ropa otro pergamino –porque este es el que firmaras –y ambos tomaron los pergaminos y cuando lo abrieron vieron nombres de personas y debajo de estos 5 marcas dactilares –tienen que firmarlos con su sangre y después poner sus cinco huellas dactilares de su mano derecha para hacerlo –les explico Jiraiya mientras ambos se mordían el pulgar derecho, pero justo antes de que comenzaran a escribir sus nombres ambos vieron el nombre de los invocadores antes de ellos –(Minato Namikaze) –pensó Naruto al leer el nombre –(Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kenshin Uzumaki) –pensó Shon al ver los nombres y después de eso comenzaron a escribir sus nombres y después pusieron sus huellas dactilares debajo de este.

-felicidades a los dos, ahora Naruto puedes invocar a los Sapos, y tu Shon a los Monos, ahora los dos hagan el Jutsu, los sellos son los siguientes –y con eso les enseño los sellos y ambos lograron aprenderlos y realizaron el Jutsu –Summunin Jutsu –exclamaron ambos mientras golpeaban el suelo.

Y justo en eso de las cortinas de humo salieron dos figuras pequeñas, uno era un sapo de color naranja, y el otro era un pequeño monito de pelaje marrón – **oigan ustedes nos invocaron** –pregunto el pequeño sapo –si fuimos nosotros –respondió Naruto – **es bueno ver a los nuevos invocadores, mi nombre es Kirito** –se presentó el mono – **mi nombre es Gamatatsu** –se presentaron el sapo –somos Naruto y Shon Uzumaki –se presentaron los dos chicos mientras que cada animal iba con su invocador – **nos vemos, cuando necesiten ayuda nos invocan** –dijeron ambas invocaciones y desaparecieron y justo en eso apareció Jiraiya frente a ellos –debo admitir que me impresionaron, lo hicieron bien para ser su primer intento, ahora intenten invocar algo más grande, pongan más Chakra esta vez –y los dos cataron la orden mientras volvían a hacer los sellos e hicieron el Jutsu.

Aparecieron otras dos cortinas de humo, una era del tamaño de una montaña, y la otra era de un tamaño menor que los chicos – **que es esto, donde demonios estoy** –dijo una voz proveniente del humo grande – **esperen un segundo, Gamabunta eres tu** –dijo la otra vez – **Enma, viejo mono que haces aquí** –y las dos cortinas de humo se disiparon revelando a dos animales uno que estaba en frente de Shon era un mono con tonalidad de piel oscura, de largos cabellos y bigotes, ambos de color blanco y con la banda ninja de la Hoja en la frente. Viste un saco de rayas naranjas y cafés sobre un atuendo básico de un Shinobi que le cubre los brazos y las piernas. Tiene pelos en las manos formando una especie de guantes y lleva los pies descalzos, y el otro era un gigantesco sapo que posee una camiseta abierta de color azul, blanco en su cuello y un símbolo de color rojo por detrás. Además de su color de piel, que es de rojo opaco, posee unas líneas de color rojo alrededor de todo su cuerpo, Tiene en su ojo izquierdo una cicatriz y siempre lleva consigo una pipa y también una espada que aunque a simple vista parece pequeña en realidad es gigantesca y sobre dicho Sapo estaba Naruto.

-genial, logre invocar uno gigantesco, soy el mejor –decia Naruto mientras hacia un ridículo baile de la victoria y los demás solo lo veían con una gotita en la nuca – **oye mocoso deja de bailar sabes en que cabeza estas parado, yo soy el gran jefe de los Sapos Gamabunta, asi qué harías el favor de callarte** –exclamo el Sapo mientras que Naruto dejaba de hacer su baile – **justo cuando salgo a caminar, aparezco aquí y con un mocoso bailando en mi cabeza, Jiraiya, donde esta ese bueno para nada, porque me invoco** –decia Gamabunta mientras buscaba a Jiraiya con la mirada –y yo me pregunto dónde estará Hiruzen, y por qué me invoco –decia Enma mientras también miraba por el alrededor buscado al Sarutobi –perdonen, pero de hecho fuimos nosotros quienes los invocamos –dijo Shon haciendo notar tanto su presencia como la de su primo – **espera, tú me invocaste jovencito** –pregunto el Mono mientras Shon asentía –asi es señor, soy Shon Uzumaki Uchiha el nuevo invocador de los Monos –se presentó el peli negro – **ESPERA ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTE MOCOSO ME INVOCO, DEBE SER UNA BROMA** –grito Gamabunta –SE EQUIVOCA, YO SI LO INVOQUE VIEJO SAPO –le grito de regreso el rubio a la invocación y ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras los demás los veían sin decir nada, solo observaban el intercambio.

Mientras que con Jiraiya él estaba cerca del lugar leyendo un pergamino que hace poco le había llegado, y valla que se sorprendió cuando leyó en este algo interesante – (esto es increíble, otro usuario del Rinnegan, el ultimo usuario era mi antiguo estudiante Nagato, creo que la profecía pueda estar en lo cierto, y que tú seas ese chico Naruto) –pensó el Sennin mientras veía al rubio que discutía con Gamabunta.

-(esto podría ser el inicio de una nueva leyenda, deben estar orgullosos de sus hijos, no es asi, Minato, Kenshin) –y con eso se dispuso a ir con los chicos para continuar con el entrenamiento de los chicos.

 **Nuevas habilidades adquiridas, que más pasara, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo** : **Mes de Preparaciones de Veraz/Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo y recuerden dejen reviews dando sugerencias, nos vemos a la próxima.**

 **Yo: Ja Ne.**


	13. Mes de Preparaciones

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos, estoy de regreso en este nuevo capítulo de los Jinchurikis de Konoha, y como es de costumbre contestare los reviews:**

 **hikari1992: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y no te preocupes aquí tienes el capítulo, y perdón por tardar tiempo en escribir pero es que estoy muy ocupado casi todo el día, y cuando tengo tiempo a veces la inspiración no llega, y gracias una vez más Hikari-chan.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, y aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y eso explica por qué no dejaste review el capítulo anterior, pero descuida, a cualquiera le pasa, y aquí tienes el capítulo 13.**

 **Yo: listo ahora, comencemos.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.13 Mes de Preparaciones.

En estos momentos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encontraban Naruto y Shon, y frente a ellos estaba Jiraiya el cual estaba pensando en algo para el entrenamiento de los chicos –muy bien, según lo que me contaron, ya saben sus naturalezas –ambos asintieron –bueno, tengo dos planes de entrenamientos diferentes para cada uno, por lo que tengo una idea –y en eso de una cortina de humo apareció un clon de Jiraiya –mi clon se encargara de tu entrenamiento Shon, mientras que yo entreno a Naruto –y con eso tanto Shon como el Clon se fueron a otra parte del área de entrenamiento dejando solos a Naruto y a Jiraiya original.

-de acuerdo Naruto según me llego un mensaje, tu posees el **_Rinnegan_** , y debo decir que estoy muy sorprendido, la última vez que lo vi fue en un antiguo estudiante que tuve hace años, asi que te enseñara a cómo usarlo –y Naruto se emocionó, después de todo le enseñarían a cómo usar su nuevo Doujutsu –primero que nada, te diré sus habilidades, estas están divididas en seis, el 1ero que te enseñare será, el Camino de los Dioses y con ese puede controlar la gravedad y puedes atraer y repeler ataques o personas –y en eso tomo una piedra del suelo –muy bien activa el **_Rinnegan_** Naruto –y el oji azul asintió y cerró los ojos, y justo cuando los abrió revelo los míticos ojos –ahora concéntrate, y trata de tomar la piedra pero sin tocarla –y el oji azul solo se intentó concentrar en eso la piedra, pero no lograba moverla –intenta un poco más chico –y con eso Naruto se concentró aún más.

Y justo en eso la piedra salió disparada de la mano de Jiraiya hacia Naruto el cual tuvo que agacharse para evitar el golpe de esta –lo hiciste bien, pero tienes que concentrarte más en esto –dijo Jiraiya mientras seguía con el entrenamiento del Rinnegan de Naruto.

Con Shon él se encontraba con el Clon y este le entregaba unos pergaminos –lo que te enseñare será Jutsus de fuego y Rayo, a Naruto también le enseñare Jutsu elementales, pero el 1ero debe aprender a usar el **_Rinnegan_** o al menos la mayoría de los ataques de este – y Shon leyó los pergaminos y en este habían varias técnicas de fuego y rayo.

Las horas pasaron y los chicos hicieron avances en su entrenamiento, y Jiraiya estaba sonriendo al ver los avances de ambos chicos, Naruto ya podía atraer las cosas con la fuerza necesaria, en repulsarlas, todavía tenía que practicar en ello. Shon aprendió ya 4 de los Jutsus de los Pergaminos, y para sorpresa esos 4 Jutsus eran invenciones de su padre Kenshin – (tanto Naruto como Shon avanzan a pasos agigantados, si esto sigue así creo que podre enseñarle a Naruto tres de los caminos del **_Rinnegan_** , y Shon aprendió los 4 Jutsus del Crimson Lotus (Loto Carmesí) de su padre, sin duda serán grandes ninjas en el futuro) –pensaba el Sennin mientras veía entrenar a los dos –está bien chicos, pueden ir a descansar, continuamos mañana –y con eso se fue a otro lado mientras que los Uzumaki aún se quedaron en el lugar entrenando hasta que la noche se apodero del cielo.

Los días pasaron y los chicos seguían avanzando en su entrenamiento, Naruto ya podía dominar 3 de los 6 caminos de Rinnegan y esos eran:

Camino de los Dioses.

Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos, dicho camino le daba la capacidad de absorber los ataques y el Chakra del oponente.

Camino Humano, da la habilidad de ver en la mente de una persona y quitarle el alma, obviamente Naruto no lo usaría muy seguido ya que todavía no estaba listo para usarlo, por completo.

También había logrado aprender un Jutsu elemental de cada elemento, muchos dirán, eso no es posible a lo mucho debió aprender dos, pero con el **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_** es posible se debe de recordar.

Pero no solo hicieron eso, también planearon estrategias para sus peleas, Naruto sabía que Neji era bueno en el combate cercano, tendría que combatirlo a larga distancia para que este no lo golpeara, Shon sabía que su oponente era especialista en los Jutsu de Tierra y al combate tanto cercano como a distancia y pudo verlo pelear en las Preliminares para aclararlo

Y justo ahora ya solo faltando pocos días para que iniciaran las finales, camino al hospital, Naruto, Shon y Hanabi se dirigían a hacerle una visita a Hinata y a Lee.

Y una vez llegaron fueron a recepción y preguntaron por las habitaciones, y cuando vieron que la de Lee era la más cercana se encaminaron a hacerle una visita rápida.

-como creen que este el cejotas con el tiempo –pregunto Naruto con sus manos detrás de la cabeza –no lo sabemos, según nos dijeron, sufrió graves heridas que son casi imposibles de curar, se teme que su carrera ninja haya terminado –dijo Hanabi mientras que ella cargaba un ramo de flores –ojala hubiera forma de hacer que se curara –dijo Shon mientras apretaba sus puños al recordar la pelea, Lee había demostrado ser un fuerte Ninja aun sin poder realizar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, y que su carrera pudiese acabar asi, era muy triste. Pero justo en eso en el camino por el pasillo se encontraron a cierto vago inteligente –hola Shikamaru que haces aquí –pregunto Naruto –vine a visitar a Chouji y darle esto –respondio mientras mostraba una canasta con mucha comida en ella –pero los doctores dijeron que no podía dársela, asi que, bueno no sé a quién dársela – –espera Chouji también está aquí, pero si en su pelea lo mucho que recibió fue un mareo –pregunto extrañado Shon –no es nada grave, solo tuvo una indigestión por comer muchas costillitas –respondio el Nara mientras que Naruto soltaba carcajada después de escuchar eso –JAJAJAJAJA, DEBI IMAGINARMELO, ES CLASICO DE CHOUJI –decia el rubio mientras seguía carcajeando –y por cierto como va su entrenamiento, ya falta poco para las finales –pregunto el Nara mientras caminaba junto a ellos –eso es sorpresa –respondieron ambos mientras sacaban la lengua y se tocaban la nariz con un dedo y los otros dos solo tuvieron una gota en la nuca por la actitud infantil de ese par –(cuando van a madurar esos dos) –se preguntó Shikamaru –(no importa si Shon sigue actuando como un niño, siempre lo voy a amar) –pensó Hanabi mientras seguían en camino a la habitación de Lee.

Mientras que en dicho cuarto, el Gennin de corte de tazón se encontraba dormido descansando, pero al lado de su cama el peligro lo asechaba, y ese peligro era Gaara, el cual solo lo observaba mientras que la arena en su calabaza se movía, y a su mente llego el recuerdo de cuando Gai salvo a Lee del ataque de Gaara, y después a Naruto sacando a los dos del próximo ataque, se tomó muy fuerte de la cabeza al sentir un dolor punzante en ella y destellos de su niñez lo invadió, la soledad, la única persona que parecía quererlo, pero en eso su arena comenzo a ir cada vez más cerca a Lee, el cual no estaba al tanto del peligro inminente, y cuando la arena estaba envuelta en Lee Gaara estaba listo para atacar, pero su cuerpo no se movió –no puedo, moverme –decia mientras intentaba moverse pero justo en eso recibió tres golpes uno en cada una de sus mejillas de parte de los Uzumaki y el otro al estómago de parte de Hanabi y este estaba paralizado por Shikamaru –oigan no creen que podrían medirse con la fuerza, si recuerdan estoy usando el **_Shadow possession Jutsu (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)_** asi que lo que le hagan a él, me lo hacen a mí –dijo Shikamaru mientras se sobaba las mejillas y el estómago –perdón Shikamaru –se disculparon y después dirigieron su mirada al peli rojo el cual tenía fisuras en su armadura de arena –ahora dinos que intentabas hacer –dijo la oji perla mientras que la armadura de Gaara se arreglaba y el solo los veía como si no fueran nada –iba a matarlo –respondio como si fuera algo natural, aunque como hablamos de él, si lo es –PERO SI LO DERROTASTE EN LAS PRELIMINARES, HASTA HICISITE QUE SU CARRERA NINJA CORRA PELIGRO, ES QUE NO ESTAS SATSFECHO –grito Shon mientras daba un paso al frente intentando llegar a Gaara pero este es detenido por su novia peli castaña –no, solo lo voy a matar y ya –respondio con su tono habitual carente de emociones –ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA, SI CREES QUE PUEDES IR POR AHÍ HACIENDO LO QUE TE PLASCA, ERES UN PSICOPATA –le volvió a gritar Shon intentando ir hacia el otra vez y de nuevo era detenido –si no se quitan de mi camino, ustedes también estarán muertos –dijo Gaara mientras que un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de Hanabi y Shikamaru –es cierto que podrías hacerlo, pero Shon y yo podemos darte la mayor paliza de tu vida, asi que mejor vete –dijo Naruto con una actitud seria sorprendiendo a sus compañeros ya que era rara lo ocasión que se mostrara serio –cállate Naruto, ese chico pelea como un demente, como un demonio –dijo Shikamaru mientras que Naruto no cambiaba su cara de seriedad –podrá pelear como quiera, pero, tanto Shon como yo también tenemos algo poderoso dentro de nosotros –respondio Naruto mientras que él y Shon se ponían enfrente de Gaara –asi que un demonio eh…mi demonio es tan real como el de ustedes, desde que nací mi vida no fue como la de los demás, mi padre uso un Jutsu en mí, en el cual me sello al espíritu de la arena, un monstruo, volviéndome en uno –y los ojos de Shon se agrandaron al entender lo que quiso decir –(asi que el zorro tenía razón y tiene a una de las bestias selladas, y por lo que me dijo era el menor Shukaku ) –pensó al recordar su charla con la bestia dentro de el –sellarle una bestia dentro de alguien aun siendo un bebe, quien haría algo tan cruel –pregunto sorprendida Hanabi mientras que Shon mostraban caras afligidas por eso, y se tocaron sus estómagos en donde estaban los sellos –valla tu padre fue alguien fenomenal, sí que mostro su amor por ti –dijo sarcástico el Nara mientras que Gaara dirigió su mirada en el –hablas de amor, como si fuera un gran sentimiento en la familia, el único sentimiento que tengo con ella es el odio, cuando mi madre murió al darme a luz a mí, me convirtieron en la arma máxima de la arena, yo el hijo del Kazekage, mi padre me enseño los más ocultos secretos, y después de eso me dejo ser, por un tiempo creí que eso era amor, pero fue en ese momento en donde todo comenzó – y se quedó callado durante unos segundos –entonces que comenzó, nos lo dirás o no –dijo Naruto casi por perder la paciencia, y justo en eso vieron que Gaara puso su cara como la de un demento –cuando tuve 6 años, mi padre intento eliminarme en muchas ocasiones –esa respuesta dejo helados a los demás, no se esperaban que alguien hubiera decidido acabar con su propia sangre en varias ocasiones, eso era difícil de creer.

-pero decías que te mimaba y protegía, que paso para que de pronto quisiera eliminarte –pregunto Shikamaru mientras aplicaba más fuerza en su Jutsu para detener a Gaara, el cual no dejaba para nada su mirada psicópata –aquellos que son poderosos a menudo suelen tener miedo, el sello causa problemas en mi mente desde hace años, hasta el más idiota de mi aldea supo que yo tenía problemas emocionales por así decirse, mi padre el Kazekage me crio como un arma para la aldea, pero luego vio que me volvía una amenaza para los civiles que según, yo debería ayudar, en mis 6 años me volví en algo que ellos querían olvidar, no logre mi objetivo, así que cual sería ahora –y su cara demencial solo fue en aumento mientras seguía contando su historia –por años intente encontrar una razón para mi vida, ya que vivir sin un propósito, es igual a estar muerto –aunque Hanabi y Shikamaru no lograban entender a que se refería Gaara, Naruto y Shon por el contrario lo entendían a la perfección, y no había dudas, Gaara era igual a ellos.

Gaara volvio a continuar con su relato –luego la respuesta vino a mí, en pocas palabras, mi razón de ser es matar a los demás, por años viví con el miedo de aquellos que iban a matarme, pero ahora estoy en paz, entre más mataba, la claridad de la verdad llegaba cada vez más a mí, solo vivo para mí, solo me amo a mí, la muerte de mi madre me dio la vida, la muerte de los demás me hace sentir vivo, la muerte me hace sentir, mientras haiga gente que matar, yo jamás desapareceré – los demás se aterraron, sobre todo los Uzumaki, ya que ellos pudieron haberse vuelto igual a el de no ser por que llegaron las personas más importantes en sus vidas, fue gracias a ellos que tuvieron sus razones para vivir, pero Gaara no la tiene, el, la busca solo, y por eso mata para poder sentirse vivo –(no sé cómo, pero voy a derrotarlo y enseñarle el camino correcto ) –pensaron ambos pero justo en eso para su sorpresa Gaara logro liberarse y su arena fue directo hacia ellos –ahora déjenme sentir vivo –exclamo Gaara con una mirada psicópata.

La arena ya estaba por alcanzarlos y justo cuando Naruto estaba por hacer algo –YA BASTA –exclamo alguien que había llegado a la habitación y ese era Gai el cual logro detener la arena otra vez –espera a las finales, ahí podrás mostrar tus habilidades esto solo podría ser un desperdicio –y justo en eso Gaara se tomó fuertemente la cabeza y destellos de una mujer aparecían en sus recuerdos y toda su arena regresaba a su calabaza, y cuando esta finalmente regreso se recuperó del dolor de cabeza y comenzó a ir a la salida del cuarto –de igual modo los matare, solo esperen –y se fue.

Habían pasado los minutos desde ese suceso, y los chicos ya iban de regreso a su camino a la habitación de Hinata y justo cuando llegaron vieron que ella estaba dormida y por eso solo decidieron dejar las flores en el cuarto, unas tarjetas y algo de comida y justo cuando estaba por irse Naruto se quedó parado a un lado de la cama de la chica –adelántense ya luego los alcanzo –dijo el rubio mientras que la pareja solo se vio y con una sonrisa asintieron y dejaron solos a los chicos.

Naruto vio a Hinata dormir tranquila, eso le saco un sonrisa, se veía muy tierna en su opinión –sabes Hinata, últimamente has estado en mi cabeza casi todo el tiempo, y cuando lo hago, siento una calidez en mi interior, una gran alegría la cual no quiero perder por nada del mundo, al principio lo pensé porque eres una de las pocas personas que me tratan tan amablemente, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que es por otra razón, no sé exactamente cuál será la razón, pero, jure, que le haría pagar a Neji lo que te hiso, que lo golpearía tan fuerte que le dolería hasta en la sangre, es por eso, que no importa que, voy a ganar, por ti, y por nuestro camino Ninja –dijo al momento de poner su puño derecho en su pecho en forma de promesa y después de eso comenzó a retirarse y justo cuando estaba por salir de la habitación sus oídos interceptaron un ruido proveniente de Hinata el cual escucho a la perfección –Naruto…te amo – susurro la Hyuga entre sueños a lo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por la sorpresa –(ella, me ama) –pensó sorprendido por descubrir eso, volvió a acercarse a la chica e inclinándose le dio un beso en la frente y Hinata solo sonrió sintiendo una calidez y Naruto salió de la habitación y metros adelante lo esperaban Hanabi y Shon y se fueron del hospital mientras que en la cabeza de Naruto había un debate interno con respecto a lo que se enteró hace poco.

Volvieron a pasar los días y ambos chicos volvieron a hacer avances en su entrenamiento, pero justo ahora era de noche y para el día siguiente seria el inicio de las finales, los chicos se encontraban en casa junto con su familia y Haku cenando un delicioso plato de ramen, aunque no sería solo uno si saben lo que digo –entonces como va su entrenamiento con el pervertido, las finales son mañana saben –pregunto kushina al par de chicos los cuales levantaron sus cabezas con fideos en la boca, después de eso los tragaron para poder hablar –ya veraz mamá, seré quien gane las finales mañana –dijo Naruto para que en eso Shon lo mirara desafiante –eso si me derrotas Naruto –y en eso extendió su puño y Naruto hiso lo mismo chocando los puños dando a entender que esperaba tener un combate y todos rieron alegres por este momento en familia, aunque no sabían cómo serían las cosas mañana, darían su mayor esfuerzo en ello.

El dial más esperado había llegado, en el estadio de la aldea de la Hoja se encontraban un gran tumulto de personas en las gradas esperando que iniciaran los combates, los Gennin participantes iban en camino hacia su última prueba, las apuestas eran realizadas, en las primeras dos peleas muchas personas apostaron a Neji y Aron, pero los familiares y amigos de los Uzumaki apostaron en su favor dando a entender que creían que ellos lograrían ganar.

En la arena del estadio ya se encontraban la mayoría de los Gennin, solo habían 3 excepciones, Sasuke, Naruto y Dozu, los Gennin de la hoja tantos los que competían como los que no, se preguntaban donde podrían estar esos 3 –oye Shon –el peli negro Uzumaki giro su cabeza para ver a Shikamaru –donde esta Naruto –pregunto mientras que Shon solo se rasco la nuca con su mano izquierda –ya vendrá solo dio a dar una vuelta para pensar un poco –respondió el oji azul con cola.

En donde se encontraba Naruto, era uno de los campos de entrenamiento, él estaba pensando en cómo poder ganar su batalla contra Neji, y también pensaba en lo que describió hace días en el hospital, tanto con Gaara como con Hinata, y mientras caminaba se encontró con Hinata la cual parecía tener su frente apoyada en un tronco –Hinata –dijo el Jinchuriki llamando la atención de la chica la cual se sobresaltó y se escondió detrás de un tronco asomando su cabeza –Naruto, que haces aquí, la competencia final es en unos minutos –pregunto la Hyuga sorprendida de ver al chico que amaba en el lugar –sí, bueno, solo vine a visitar este campo de entrenamiento, fue aquí donde me volví Gennin as que, bueno quería recordar buenos tiempos –si bien eso era cierto en parte también quería ganar más confianza en lo que estaba por pasar –por cierto Hinata, Neji es tu primo no es así –pregunto el rubio a lo que la oji perla solo asintió pero decidió agregar algo más a lo dicho –pero, tu podrías ganarle Naruto, yo sé que puedes ganar, recuerdas ese día en el que me animaste a seguir peleando, sentí que obtuve la fuerza que nunca había tenido, después de eso me sentí aún mejor conmigo misma –dijo la peli negra azulada mientras jugaba con sus dedos –en eso te equivocas Hinata –dijo Naruto mirando de frente a la chica y después le sonrió –esa fuerza ya la tenías, siempre has sido fuerte es solo que nunca tuviste el momento para mostrarlo –y la chica se sonrojo a mas no poder –eso crees, pero no pude derrotar a Neji –pregunto nerviosa –Hinata si tú no eres fuerte, en ese caso yo no soy Determinado, eres muy fuerte, tal vez no lo derrotaste pero pudiste darle pelea, además cuando te desmallaste me sentí orgulloso de ti –el oji azul sonrió mientras recordaba la pelea en los momentos que Hinata no se rindió y siguió adelante –sabes Hinata, antes creía que eras un poquito rara, pero me agradabas como eres, y como no hacerlo, humilde, tímida, generosa, inocente, educada, además eras una de las muy pocas personas que me trataron como alguien normal, y eres en pocas palabras, un ser muy querido para mí –y Hinata estaba aún más sonrojada y quiso hablarle –Naruto , aun cuando llegas a equivocarte tú siempre sales adelante, cuando te miro siento una gran admiración, no es que diga que eres perfecto, nadie lo es, pero tú siempre has salido adelante, y ayudas a los demás a también salir adelante, yo creo que es eso, lo que puede dar la fuerza, realmente creo que eres alguien muy fuerte Naruto –Naruto no sabía que decir, le agradecía a Hinata mucho sus palabras y sintió una calidez dentro de sí mismo, una calidez que solo sentía cuando estaba con su familia pero era aún más cálida –gracias Hinata, tus palabras me animaron mucho hoy, es por eso que voy a cumplir mi juramento, y voy a ganarle a Neji este día –y dicho esto se despidió de la chica la cual solo vio al chico irse directo al estadio, y minutos después ella decidió ir también a presenciar las batallas.

Volvemos al estadio y en la arena los participantes seguían es espera de que los combates comenzaran –cuando crees que llegara Naruto –pregunto Shikamaru a Shon el cual cuando estaba por responder vieron entrar a Naruto por la entrada –siempre tarde he Naruto –dijo Shikamaru al rubio el cual se paró entre el Nara y el Uzumaki Uchiha –oigan donde esta Sasuke –pregunto Naruto mientras buscaba al Uchiha pero no lo veía –tampoco está el del sonido –dijo Shikamaru pero en eso a la arena apareció en una cortina de humo un ninja de pelo castaño largo y con una espiga en la boca –hola soy Genma y seré el procurador de esta etapa y… –pero fue interrumpido por Naruto –espere y donde esta Hayate –pregunto el rubio pues según tenía entendido Hayate era el procurador del 3er examen –él está indispuesto –respuesta mientras ponía una mirada un poco sombría mientras recordaba cuando le informaron de la muerte de su compañero.

Mientras que en el palco del Hokage el miraba la arena y frunció el ceño ante la falta de Sasuke –Lord Hokage, no tenemos información de donde este Sasuke, creemos que Orochimaru lo rapto –dijo un ANBU al lado de Hiruzen –entiendo –y justo en eso escucho dos pares de pasos hacia ambos lados de él, del lado derecho salió un hombre con la misma vestimenta de Hiruzen solo que los rojo era azul y el sombrero tenía el kanji de Viento, ese era el Kazekage, aunque mejor dicho era Orochimaru disfrazado, y a su izquierda un anciano de muy baja estatura, con el pelo blanco en la parte posterior de su cabeza , que se era atado en un moño, y en los lados de la cabeza. Como siempre, tenía cejas gruesas que sólo fueron igualados por las de Gai, un bigote con esquinas angulares, y una barba triangular, Una capa de color verde pálido con ribete amarillo y un collar rojo cubría su cuerpo y tenía un sombrero con el kanji de tierra, ese era el Tsuchikage Oonoki –por fin llegaron, sean bienvenidos Lord Kazekage y Lord Tsuchikage –dijo Hiruzen mientras ellos tomaban asiento e una sillas junto al 3er Hokage –debo decir que deben de estar cansados después del largo camino –dijo Hiruzen –no es así, de hecho me alegro que los exámenes sean aquí en tu aldea por tu bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Lord Tsuchikage –respondió Orochimaru disfrazado mientras que a Oonoki le crecía una vena –para que lo sepa estos viejos huesos aún pueden seguir peleando mucho más –respondió mientras se levantaba de sus asiento y en eso se escuchó un crujido y Oonoki se tomó de la espalda adolorido.

-pero hablo enserio no creen que ya sea tiempo para elegir a sus sucesores –y en eso ambos viejos Kages solo rieron un poco aunque Oonoki mas adolorido por su espalda –pues perdón, pero como dijo Oonoki yo aún puedo seguir con esto, aunque si me vendría bien el sucesor enserio no soporto el papeleo –y Oonoki estuvo de acuerdo con él, aun podían pelear como antes, pero el papeleo era un infierno, y aun no sabían cómo fue que aceptaron el puesto en eso el viejo Sarutobi se puso en frente –bien es momento de empezar la ronda final, sean todos bienvenidos estamos todos agradecidos de tener su presencia en la aldea escondida entre las Hojas para presenciar el torneo de los Exámenes de Asenso a Chounin de este año, ahora es momento de que los ninjas que lograron pasar las preliminares den su mayor esfuerzo en este torneo, y al público le pedimos que no se retire hasta que todos los combates se Allan efectuado, y también disfruten los combates- al final los vitoreo de todo el público se escuchó; de regreso a la arena Genma dio las reglas las cuales eran las mismas que en las preliminares –y algo más, los combates fueron cambiados –informo mientras sacaba una hoja y la mostro, lo único que cambión fue que Dozu ya no participaba, la razón de ellos fue que Dozu fue un idiota como para atacar a Gaara en la noche, pero este murió cuando Gaara uso su arena –bueno, ahora los concursantes Naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga un paso al frente y los demás por favor al palco de participantes – y así como dijo los demás se fueron al palco menos los mencionados que se vieron frente a frente; en las gradas de los espectadores todos observaban la arena para ver como seria la pelea, y tanto la familia de Naruto como sus amigos en especial cierta chica de ojo perlados animaban a Naruto.

–algo que decir –dijo Genma a los Gennin mientras que Naruto solo extendió su puño hacia enfrente apuntando a Neji –voy a ganarte, Neji Hyuga –dijo Naruto mientras que ambos tomaban pose de combate –eso es ridículo el destino me declaro el ganador desde antes de comenzar –dijo Neji mientras activaba el **_Byakugan_** –eso es lo que tú crees Neji, pero para mí, el destino es solo algo incierto, nadie sabe cuál es nuestro destino, pero si tú dices que mi destino es perder –decía Naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos y en eso los recuerdos de sus aventuras antes y durante el examen invadieron su mente y en eso mando Chakra a sus ojos –QUE LA PRIMERA BATTALA DE INICIO –exclamo Genma mientras saltaba hacia atrás dando espacio y en eso Naruto abrió sus ojos revelando los anillados ojos –( ** _Rinnegan_** ) –exclamo en sus pensamientos el rubio Jinchuriki –en ese caso, voy a cambiar mi destino –dijo al final mientras hacia un sello de mano.

 **Las finales por fin dieron inicio, que pasara en estos combates en el próximo capítulo: Las Finales La Batalla del Destino De Veraz/ Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y recuerden dejen reviews para dar sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	14. Las Finales La Batalla del Destino

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: muy bien todos tenemos prisa así que ahora reviews y les daré el capítulo enseguida:**

 **Zafir09: me alegro que te gustara, y tienes razón no le pondré las cosas fáciles a los dos sabes, sino, que tendría de interesante esto.**

 **Hikari1992: me alegra que te gustara, y era bien cierto que no se esperaban que Hinata se confesara dormida y descuida tanto Neji como Gaara cambiaran su opinión después de sus peleas.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, ahora aquí tienen el capitulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.14 Las Finales La Batalla del Destino.

Justo ahora nos encontramos en la final de los exámenes Chounin, la primera batalla era entre Naruto contra Neji, justo en estos momentos ambos chicos tenían sus Doujutsus activos, pero el de Naruto causo gran sorpresa en casi todos los espectadores menos en aquellos que ya conocían ese detalle –pero como es que tienes un Doujutsu – pregunto sorprendido Neji al ver el cambio en los ojos de Naruto y gracias a su **_Byakugan_** comprobó que eran de verdad –sorprendido, este es el **_Rinnegan_** –dijo Naruto.

Con los espectadores – ** _Rinnegan_** –dijeron los Gennin al ver los ojos de Naruto pero los Jounin y tanto Kushina como Naori, Hitomi y Haku no se mostraron sorprendidas –si es un Doujutsu perdido –respondió Kushina –pero cómo es posible que Naruto tenga uno –pregunto Ino –recuerdan que Naruto de algún modo se libró del ataque de Gaara en la torre –dijo Kurenai mientras todos recordaban ese momento y valla que por un momento llegaron a pensar en lo peor –el **_Rinnegan_** se creía perdido ya que el único usuario fue el sabio de los 6 Caminos, y que es el origen de los Doujutsu –explico Naori mientras veía la arena de combate –esperen, están diciendo que Naruto no solo tiene un Doujutsu sino que también su Doujutsu es el más poderoso –dijo sorprendido Kiba de enterarse de esto –según me contaron le tomo un mes para aprender la mitad del poder del **_Rinnegan_** –dijo Hitomi ya que recordaba cada una delas cosas que le contaban su hermano y su primo en su entrenamiento –ya veo –dijo Sakura al enterarse –pero según sabemos no se pueden usar todas al mismo tiempo, ya que se requiere tiempo para usar las habilidades –explico Kushina la única debilidad del **_Rinnegan_** –así que la pelea estaría pareja –dijo Hanabi mientras dirigía su vista de regreso a la pelea.

En el palco Hokage los Kages y Orochimaru veían el combate, hasta que Oonoki y Orochimaru se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto usar el Rinnegan, incluso Orochimaru llego a pensar en ponerle el sello maldito a Naruto, pero lo pensó mejor y lo desecho, el Zorro lo impediría –es muy interesante que alguien en su aldea tenga el Doujutsu perdido Lord Hokage –dijo Oonoki sin dejar de ver a Naruto ya que con solo verlo le recordaba a alguien que conoció hace años –eso quiere decir que su aldea tiene los 3 Doujutsu –dijo Orochimaru interesado - si pero no sabemos cómo se activa por primera vez, si es por la edad o por estimulo, le dimos un maestro que entendía el **_Rinnegan_** para que le enseñara a usarlo – –pero eso no sería favoritismo –pregunto Oonoki a lo que Hiruzen negó con la cabeza –no lo es Lord Tsuchikage, lo que menos queremos es que suceda un accidente por un Doujutsu que no se haya podido controlar –explico el Hokage a lo que Oonoki le dio la razón, sería muy desastroso si se saliera de control y aun mas ya que era el Doujutsu más poderoso.

De regreso a la arena Neji se encontraba sorprendido de ver el Doujutsu de Naruto, pero luego se tranquilizó y recobro su sonrisa –tal vez tengas un Doujutsu, pero aun asi el destino declaro que perderías hoy –dijo Neji mientras volvía a su pose de combate –con esa actitud no vivirás mucho Neji –dijo Naruto, y justo en eso le llego un recuerdo de su entrenamiento.

 **Flash Back.**

En estos momentos estaban planeando estrategias para sus combates y en eso Jiraiya le dio una idea a Naruto –muy bien muchacho sabes cómo funciona el **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_** verdad – –sí, los clones de Sombra no solo se usan en la pelea también en la recopilación de información, ya que lo que aprende el clon al disiparse pasa al original –contesto el oji azul recibiendo un asentimiento del peli blanco –así que mi opinión usa 5 clones, los cuales mandaras a atacar a Neji y con ellos evalúas sus capacidades –y con eso aclarado siguieron pensando en algunas cosas más.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-(muy bien ahora a realizar la jugada) –pensó al momento de hacer el sello de mano y 5 clones aparecieran y en eso los 5 se lanzaron contra Neji. Uno de ellos le lanzo tres Kunai, pero Neji logro atrapar uno y con este desviar los otros y lanzarle el Kunai de regreso al clon destruyéndolo, otro se había lanzado en un ataque directo a puño cerrado pero Neji lo desvió y lo hico chocar contra el suelo destruyendo uno más, uno nuevo apareció lanzándolo varios golpes que Neji logro desviar y justo en eso le dio una palmada bastante fuerte al pecho destruyéndolo, el 4to le lanzo una patada mientras que el 5to iba a hacer un ataque por detrás, pero Neji se agacho dejando que los clones recibieran ambos ataques –es cierto, si usas tus clones de sombra, no seré capaz de distinguir al original, pero eso no servirá –dijo Neji cuando los últimos clones desaparecieron –solo quería comprobar algo (muy bien, no servirá el combate cercano, tendré que cansarlo, y hacer que revele si conoce ese Jutsu) –pensó el rubio mientras volvía a hacer el sello de mano – ** _Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_** –y más de 50 clones aparecieron en el campo de batalla –a la carga chicos –ordeno el original mientras los otros se lanzaban al ataque y como era de esperarse Neji destruía clon tras clon –si crees que me puedes engañar con un Jutsu como este –dijo Neji mientras evadía a todos los Clones y corría hacia el Naruto que estaba apartado de todos –estas muy equivocado –dijo el oji perla llegando al frente del rubio y le dio un golpe a uno de sus puntos de Chakra –tu estas fuera de rango, posiblemente para evitar que golpe tus puntos de Chakra –dijo Neji mientras retiraba sus dedos y para sus sorpresa y la de los espectadores Naruto exploto en una bocanada de humo revelando que era un Clon –QUE, PERO COMO –exclamo sorprendido y en eso gracias al **_Byakugan_** percibió la presencia de los demás clones de Naruto apunto de atacarlo –ESO NARUTO –exclamaron Kiba, Chouji, Shon, Hitomi, Kushina y Naori al ver la jugada del Jinchuriki –(dejo a uno de los clones atrás para hacer creer que era el original y asi descuidarme para atacarme) –pensó sorprendido al ver la estrategia del chico y vio que no podría hacer nada para evitar el ataque –(demonios, tendré que usarlo) –y justo cuando los clones estaba por atacar el Chakra fluyo alrededor de Neji y este comenzo a dar vueltas cubriéndose del ataque y regresándoles este a los Clones, mientras que con Naruto el solo tuvo un pensamiento –(asi que si lo conoce, **_Rotation (Rotación)_** ) –pensó el oji azul mientras recordaba una de las cosas que le advirtió Hanabi –(Neji es apodado el genio Hyuga, conoce varias técnicas que solo muy pocos en el clan conocen, y es posible que conozca la técnica defensiva **_Rotation_** ) –tendría que agradecerle la ayuda a su compañera más adelante –eso es todo –pregunto Neji al momento de dejar de girar –sí, gracias a ellos logre comprobar si conoces dicho Jutsu, beneficios de tener a una Hyuga en tu equipo –respondio Naruto.

Mientras que con el público estaban sorprendidos al ver el último movimiento del Hyuga, pero el más sorprendido era Hiashi el padre de Hanabi y Hinata al ver que su sobrino conociera dicha técnica –asi que decidió comprobarlo –susurro Hanabi al ver a su primo realizar el Jutsu –ya sabía que Neji era un genio, pero que conozca el **_Rotation_** , es sorprendente –dijo Hinata a un lado de su hermana y sus compañeros de equipo –que fue ese Jutsu –pregunto Sakura –ese era la máxima arma de defensa del Clan Hyuga, si de por si la vista de nosotros los Hyuga es casi de 360º grados, pero gracias a eso tenemos nuestro Jutsu, **_Eight Points Diagram Rotation (Rotación del Diagrama de Ocho Puntos),_** el cual al sentir un ataque dejamos salir un estallido de Chakra de nuestros puntos, y al girar se distribuye a nuestro alrededor y no solo bloquear, sino también a repeler al atacante –explico Hanabi –es la máxima arma de defensa, aun mas impenetrable que la armadura de Gaara –dijo Hinata dándoles a entender la fuerza del ataque.

Mientras que con los Chounin que veían la pelea –valla la pelea se ha vuelto muy sorprendente –dijo Izumo –es cierto, que Naruto tuviera el **_Rinnegan_** era sorprendente, y también su conocimiento del **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_** , y gracias a ello ha llevado la pelea a su favor –secundo Kotetsu –al principio se creyó que llego por pura suerte, pero según el informe de su desempeño durante el examen, demostró lo mucho que se esforzó, aunque el combate aún no termina – –será cierto, pero Naruto ha mostrado tener el papel de ser Chounin –dieron su opinión los ninjas mientras pensaban que Naruto tenía las de ser un Chounin.

-(muy bien, sospecha confirmada, ahora deberá hacer que lo haga una vez más y asi cuando llegue el momento usare **_Universal Attraction (Atracción Universal)_** y asi podre golpearlo fácilmente) –pensó el oji azul ideando la estrategia y en eso creo otros 5 clones los cuales rodearon a Neji por todos los lados – ** _Wind Style:_** **_Wind Violent Palm Jutsu /Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –exclamaron los clones al lanzar los Jutsus hacia Neji el cual no tubo elección alguna y tuvo que realizar el Jutsu de defensa una vez más.

-(espera, espera, espera) –pensaba el oji azul esperando el momento de atacar y justo cuando que Neji comenzaba a detenerse decidió actuar, extendió su mano derecha – ** _Universal Attraction_** –y en eso Neji sintió como si una fuerza lo jalara directo a Naruto el cual lo espera con el puño izquierdo cerrado –TOMA ESTO –y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, después una patada en el pecho, otro puñetazo a la cara y asi otra serie de golpes –y para terminar –dijo el rubio mientras preparaba otro más, pero cuando lo estaba por golpear Neji volvió a girar –demonios –y recibió el Jutsu de lleno siendo lanzado –estas en mi rango de adivinación **_Eight Point Diagram Sixty-Four Palms (64 Palmas del Diagrama de Ocho Puntos)_** –y golpe tras golpe los puntos de Chakra de Naruto eran sellados, y mientras lo hacía, Naruto sentía dolor al serle sellados sus puntos de Chakra y cuando termino Naruto cayó al suelo y su **_Rinnegan_** se desactivo; mientras con los Jounin y Kushina y Naori - buen plan utilizar un fuerte ataque para que hiciera **_Rotation_** y después usar **_Universal Attraction_** cuando tuvo la guardia baja y golpearlo con fuerza. Pero nos sorprendió Neji al utilizar el **_Rotation_** tan seguido con un buen tiempo, después hacer el **_Eight Point Diagram Sixty-Four Palms_** tiene merecido su título de genio –dijo Kurenai al ver el desarrollo de la pelea hasta ahora –si pero ha Naruto se le han sido sellado los 64 puntos de Chakra, que ara ahora –dijo Asuma remarcando el problema actual del Uzumaki –si pero aún hay una oportunidad, si manda un pulso de Chakra atravez de sus puntos los volverá a abrir –dijo Naori dando una posible manera –pero sus puntos han sido sellados no podrá hacerlo –dijo una vez más Kurenai –estamos hablando de mi hijo Kurenai, y si algo nos ha quedado claro, es que la palabra imposible no está en su diccionario –dijo Kushina dando a entender la habilidad de su hijo de ir en contra de la lógica, y ella fue respaldada por Haku la cual sabía muy bien del poder de Naruto.

En la arena justo cuando Genma estaba por dar terminada la pelea Naruto se levantó muy apenas sintiendo el dolor por su cuerpo –he sellado tus 64 puntos, no te levantes –dijo Neji intentando convencerlo, pero Naruto no hiso caso y se levantó de todas formas –seguiría todo el día –dijo el oji azul mientras jadeaba –debes darte cuenta de que será muy frustrante tu pequeño sueño, creyendo que con el trabajo duro lograrías ser Hokage, eso solo es una ilusión, los Hokage son los muy pocos los cuales fueron elegidos por el destino desde su nacimiento, que tú lo llegues a ser, es una tontería, asi que mejor ríndete, no tengo nada en contra tuyo –si bien las palabras de Neji insultando su sueño lo enfurecían, el que le dijera que se rindiera le hervía la sangre, rendirse, eso no está en su vocabulario, y si lo hacía le fallaría en su promesa a Hinata, y él nunca ha roto ninguna de sus promesas –tu no, pero yo contigo si, tu pusiste a Hinata de perdedora solo para que te llene tu orgullo, la derrotaste cruelmente aun cuando ella lucho muy duro para llegar hasta aquí, la familia principal, la familia secundaria, no sé lo que pasara entre ustedes, pero aun asi no tienes el derecho de decirle a los demás si son perdedores o no, yo no me rendiré por esas estúpidas razones –dijo el rubio alzando la voz para que Neji lo escuchara.

Pues como estas tan interesado te hablare de ello –dijo Neji al momento de quitarse la bandana y unas vendas de su frente y revelo un sello de color agua (N.A: la historia es igual al anime, me ahorrare el contarla).

-el destino dijo que mi padre debía tomar el lugar de Lord Hiashi, es por eso, el destino no puede ser cambiado, date cuenta de ello –pero justo cuando iba a seguir hablando Naruto corrió hasta él y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara –CALLATE…. –y por la fuerza Neji salió volando hasta chocar contra el suelo –OK, MATARON A TU PADRE, ESO NO ES NADA JUSTO, Y SE MUY BIEN LO QUE SE SIENTE EL TENER UN SELLO QUE HAYA DECIDO TU VIDA EN LUGAR DE QUE TU MISMO LO HICIERAS, PERO AUN ASI NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE DECIR CUAL ES EL CAMINO DE LOS DEMAS ME ENTENDISTE –le grito Naruto al castaño el cual se levantaba poco a poco mientras se sujetaba la barbilla –no sabes lo que se siente, mejor ríndete antes de que decida acabar contigo –le amenazo el oji perla al oji azul, pero este no se movió para nada, en vez de eso solo separo un poco sus piernas –No Pienso Rendirme, Ni Retractarme de mi Palabra, Ya que ese, Es Mi Camino Ninja –recito el oji azul su frase mientras hacia un sello de mano –(oye Zorro puedes escucharme) –pregunto Naruto en su mente – **te escucho, dime que necesitas niño** –pregunto el Zorro desde dentro de la jaula –(manda algo de Chakra a mis puntos y hazlo parecer mío) –pidió el chico mientras el zorro asentía – **solo te advierto, que te dolerá como no tienes idea** –le advirtió al momento de mandar Chakra atravez del cuerpo de Naruto.

 **(Dragon Ball Z Ost –** **Gohan Angers)**

El Chakra comenzaba asentirlo dentro de él, y Neji pudo ver eso igual, el Chakra se arremolinaba dentro de Naruto para después explotar abriendo de golpe los puntos de Naruto –UGHH…. –se quejó el rubio mientras caía de rodillas sujetándose el cuerpo, el Zorro no mintió se sentía como mil horrores el dolor, los demás solo veían preocupados al oji azul al quejarse del gran dolor que le dio al abrir sus puntos de Chakra de golpe, pero después en eso a Naruto lo rodeo una gran cantidad de Chakra Rojo al vivo infierno, sus heridas se curaron y su cabello se erizo aún más, sus colmillos y garras crecieron, sus marcas se acentuaron, y sus ojos seguían siendo azules, pero la pupila se rasgó como la de un zorro –(que Chakra es este) –pensó Neji, ya que nunca había visto un Chakra como ese, y el Chakra empiezo a tomar forma hasta que dio la imagen de la cara de un zorro salvaje –pero que –dijo sorprendido al ver la forma que tomo el Chakra.

Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos algunos por ver que Naruto había hecho lo imposible, había logrado abrir sus puntos de Chakra, pero los adultos se sorprendieron aún más al verlo usar el Chakra del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, los Kages estaban igual de sorprendidos, aunque Orochimaru estaba furioso, alguien debió haber quitado el sello que puso en Naruto pero Hiruzen pensaba en algo más –(no hay duda, es el Chakra del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, pero cuando fue que aprendió a usarlo) –se preguntó sin saber cómo fue posible que aprendiera a usarlo a voluntad.

Naruto estaba de pie, el Chakra rojo seguía cubriéndolo y este provocaba una gran oleada de aire la cual Neji tuvo que cubrirse para poder ver –ahora tendremos un combate de Taijutsu –dijo Naruto al momento de salir corriendo a gran velocidad para darle un fuerte rodillazo a la cara, un puñetazo a al estómago, luego una patada al pecho, un codazo al mentón y así siguieron más golpes a una velocidad de la cual Neji no podía defenderse.

Naruto había desaparecido en un arranque de velocidad y Neji hacia lo posible por encontrarlo, pero aun con su **_Byakugan_** le fue imposible, pero justo en eso sintió un fuerte golpe a su mentón y ese fue dado por Naruto el cual estaba agachado justo debajo de él y el golpe fue dado por una patada la cual lo elevo al aire – (debes darte cuenta de que será muy frustrante tu pequeño sueño, creyendo que con el trabajo duro lograrías ser Hokage, eso solo es una ilusión, los Hokage son los muy pocos los cuales fueron elegidos por el destino desde su nacimiento, que tú lo llegues a ser, es una tontería) –era las palabras de Neji las cuales seguían en la cabeza de Naruto justo ahora, Neji desde el aire había logrado estabilizarse pero justo en eso vio a Naruto el cual dio un fuerte salto hacia donde estaba el oji perla –TAL VEZ LA FAMILIA HYUGA MARCO TU DESTINO PERO NO EL MIO, SI CREES QUE ES INUTIL PUES QUEDATE SIN HACER NADA, PERO NO ME DIGAS QUE DEBO HACER, Y SI PARA MOSTRARTE QUE EL DESTINO PUEDE SER CAMBIADO DEBO DERROTARTE –gritaba Naruto mientras se acercaba a Neji cada vez mas y mas y este no sabia si estaba alucinando pero había visto justo detrás de Naruto la imagen de una Gran Zorro –ESO SERA JUSTO LO QUE HARE, NEJI….. –y Naruto incrusto su puño derecho justo a la cara de Neji –GRUUUAAAA –rugió Naruto mientras aplicaba toda la fuerza que tuviera en el golpe y fue tanta que Neji salió disparado contra el suelo creando un cráter y justo a unos metros de el Naruto aterrizo mientras el Chakra rojo desaparecia y recuperaba su apariencia normal.

( **Fin Ost)**

En el cráter Neji apenas estaba consiente, pero no lograba moverse por más que lo intentara –no me puedo mover –decía Neji.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Main Theme Slow)**

Naruto lentamente se acercaba a donde estaba Neji –como es posible que me hayas podido derrotar, que acaso el destino estuvo en mi contra esta ocasión –dijo débilmente mientras que Naruto llegaba a donde estaba el cráter –te preguntare algo Neji cual es mi Jutsu preferido –pregunto el oji azul a lo que Neji respondió –El **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_** – –así es, pero en la academia Shon y yo reprobamos el examen tres veces, debido a que el Jutsu de clonación era requerido, por eso reprobábamos cada vez –y no solo Neji todos prestaban atención a las palabras de Naruto y Shon asentía a todo lo que dijo su primo, cada fallo en el examen, fue por el Jutsu de Clon –pero ahora, mira, es mi Jutsu preferido y el que siempre uso al pelear, así que por eso no me vengas con esa tontería del destino, porque tu poder hacerlo, ya que no eres un fracasado –termino de hablarle el oji azul, y Neji en ese momento logro ver a batir el vuelo libremente por el aire y en eso Naruto lo volvió a mirar –y una cosa más, si ese sello te tiene enjaulado, como el ave intenta abrir esa jaula para poder volar libremente –.

( **Fin Ost)**

Esas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo a Neji y en eso Genma se acercó con una gran sonrisa en la cara –el ganador de la 1era batalla es, Naruto Uzumaki –y con eso la multitud dio aplausos, no solo por el combate, también por las palabras del Uzumaki –me gustó mucho lo que dijo –fueron las palabras de Haku –sí que si, tal parece Naruto ha cumplido su juramente a Hinata –dijo Kushina mientras sonreía.

Mientras que en la sala medica Neji había sido llevado allí después del combate, no tenía nada grave solo fueron fuertes golpes, y un agotamiento de Chakra, pero Neji no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras del Uzumaki, pero justo en eso Hiashi entro por la puerta –Lord Hiashi –dijo Neji sorprendido de ver al líder del Clan –que quiere de mi –pregunto cortésmente Neji –recuerdas aquel día –pregunto Hiashi a lo que Neji se le quedo mirando sabiendo a que se refiere –he venido a contarte la verdad de ese día –y se acercó a Neji mientras de su ropa sacaba un pergamino –ese día, yo estaba preparado para morir –eso dejo sorprendido a Neji, si Lord Hiashi era quien se hiba a sacrificar, porque su padre lo hiso –la verdad que bucas esta aquí en el pergamino –dijo el líder de los Hyuga al momento de entregarle el pergamino que en ese momento Neji abrió para leerlo, y se sorprendió al ver que esa era, la letra de su padre y así comenzó a leerlo.

(Para: Neji

Neji, hijo mío, temo que es muy poco el tiempo que me queda, y quiero usarlo para escribirte esto. El Ninja de la Aldea de la Nube intento secuestrar a tu prima Hinata, pero mi hermano lo mato antes de que lograra salir de la aldea, pero los de la Nube se negaron a reconocer el secuestro y pidieron el cuerpo sin vida del que mato a su ninja; mi hermano estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio aún bajo las quejas de los ancianos del Clan, pero yo me propuse para salvar no solo a nuestro Clan, a nuestra familia y también a la aldea, al principio Hiashi estuvo reusado a aceptar la idea, pero logre convencerlo aun para su desagrado, fue en eso donde tuve por primera vez mi oportunidad de elegir mi camino, la primera vez que siento que soy libre.

Lo hice por que quise elegir mi propio destino, Adiós Neji.

Posdata: al igual que yo forja tú mismo tu destino, el futuro es algo que tú mismo puedes hacer con tus manos.)

Después de leer el pergamino, Neji sollozaba al enterarse de la verdad de ese día –padre –y al girarse para ver a Hiashi lo encontró de rodillas –esta es la verdad, siento mucho habértela ocultado hasta ahora –se disculpó Hiashi bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Neji –por favor no se incline ante mí, Lord Hiashi –dijo débilmente ya que no confiaba mucho de su voz ya que aún no superaba el enterarse de la verdad así de repente; el tiempo paso y Neji estaba solo en el ala medica perdido en sus pensamientos –(padre, no sé si el destino de las personas son como las nubes, el ir a adelante por la corriente sin escapatoria, o el poder ir en contra de ella hacia la dirección que elija, no lo sé pues no lo he intentado, pero Naruto me enseño que eso es posible, l va por un camino totalmente diferente al que algunos pudieron haber creído que seguiría, ahora mi nuevo camino, volverme fuerte para no perder ante nadie, y así como tu cambiar mi destino, y así como dijo Naruto salir de la jaula y volar libremente) –fueron los pensamientos de Neji mientras veía a dos pájaros volar por el cielo.

Con los Kages tenían sus observaciones de la pelea –bueno sus observaciones –pidió el Sarutobi –tiene material para Chounin supo las habilidades y debilidades de su oponente y mantuvo la calma en todo momento, pero me sorprende que él Chakra que mostro en la pelea – dijo el viejo Oonoki –concuerdo con Lord Tsuchikage el chico tiene bien merecido el puesto de Chounin (se está volviendo una gran amenaza, primero el **_Rinnegan_** , ahora su uso del Chakra del Zorro) –pensó y dijo el Orochimaru disfrazado –bueno, demos la siguiente pelea que estoy muy intersado en ella –dijo Oonoki –no será por que es el Gennin de su aldea el que peleara Lord Tsuchikage –pregunto Hiruzen –mejir no diga nada, que el otro también es un Gennin de su aldea –le revatio Oonoki a Hiruzen el cual solo rio y se sentó en su silla para ver la próxima pelea.

En la arena Genma volvió a hablar –muy bien los participantes del 2do combate bajen por favor, Shon Uzumaki Uchiha y Aron Tsuchi –pidió Genma justo al momento de que ambos bajaran a la arena y así verse el uno al otro.

Shon veía a su oponente el cual era de su edad de cabello castaño y ojo negros, lleva unos guantes negros cubriendo sus nudillos con tachuelas, y el área de la palma con un protector de metal con el símbolo de unas rocas. Viste unos pantalones negros, una camisa de color azul marino, muy parecido al negro. También viste botas negras, adornadas con tachuelas y tenia en su cara una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada –espero estes listo Ninja de la Hoja, pues quiero que este combate sea interesante –dijo Aron con arrogancia mientras que Shon le regresaba la sonrisa –oues eso espero igualmente –y ambos se pusieron en pose de combate esperando la señal de Genma para comenzar.

-QUE EL 2DO COMBATE INICIE –exclamo al momento de que los dos salieran corriendo el uno contra el otro.

 **Un destino cambiado, un nuevo combate empieza, en el próximo capítulo:** **El Guerrero del Fuego Carmesí vs El Guerrero de la Tierra Sombra De veraz/Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les gustara, dejen reviews hasta la próxima.**

 **Yo: Ja Ne.**


	15. El Guerrero del Fuego Carmesí vs El Gue

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y me esforcé por hacer genial la pelea, y descuida tal vez sea Chounin pero ese se sabrá más tarde.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara y aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **Jair d: me alegra que te gustara y respondiendo a tu pregunta si Shon tendrá una transformación, pero eso saldrá dentro de unos capítulos más adelante.**

 **Yo: reviews respondidos ahora que inicie el capítulo**.

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.15 El Guerrero del Fuego Carmesí vs El Guerrero de la Tierra Sombra.

Era la final del Examen Chounin y en estos momentos nos encontramos en el inicio del 2do combate el cual era entre nuestro querido Jinchuriki de cabello negro Shon, contra el Ninja de la Roca Aron, justo ahora ambos se habían lanzado el uno contra el otro Aron había lanzado un puñetazo pero Shon logro atraparlo y lanzarlo lejos para después ir corriendo hacia mientras sacaba su báculo sagrado dispuesto a atacarlo pero Aron puso su brazo para protegerse del ataque parando en seco el golpe del báculo –(si lo que recuerdo del combate en las preliminares me sirve, con el Elemento Tierra es capaz de endurecer su cuerpo, con el Elemento Rayo poder atacarlo libremente, pero no sé qué trucos tendrá bajo la manga, tendré que paralizarlo primero) –pensó el oji azul mientras daba un salto alejándose y comenzo a hacer sellos de mano – ** _Lightning Style: Spider Wave Jutsu ( E. Rayo: Jutsu Telaraña)_** –exclamo el oji azul mientras sus manos se llenaban de corrientes eléctricas y luego tocaba el suelo con ellas originado una telaraña eléctrica que fue encamino hacia Aron pero este logro esquivarlo dando un salto hade riéndose al muro –me sorprendiste, por un momento pensé que solo eras usuaria del Fuego, pero veo que también posees el rayo, y luego intentaste paralizarme con este –dijo Aron mientras saltaba del muro para quedar de nuevo frente a Shon –si por un momento creí que lograría paralizarte, pero veo que no fue asi –dijo el Uzumaki –debo admitir Shon, que eres un buen oponente, espero que esta pelea sea muy emocionante –dijo el ninja de la Roca mientras se tronaba los huesos y Shon hacia estiramientos para después ponerse cada uno en pose de combate nuevamente.

Volvieron a lanzarse mientras que Shon lanzaba golpes y patadas las cuales Aron lograba detener o eludir, pero justo en eso decidió dar un golpe a la mandíbula de Shon pero este logro eludirla y le mando una patada y Aron se agacho para esquivarla y le dio un golpe en la mejilla que dio de lleno lanzando al Uzumaki que logro caer de pie mientras se sujetaba su mejilla – (esto se está poniendo mejor, veamos, tengo que hacer algo ya lo sé) –en eso hiso un sello de mano y un clon del apareció a lado de Shon y ambos sacaron una Shuriken y las lanzaron directo a Aron –eso es todo. Creí que harías algo mejor que eso –y en eso ambos peli negros hicieron sellos de mano – ** _Shadow Shuriken Clone Jutsu (Jutsu Con de Sombra Shuriken)_** –exclamaron al momento de que las Shuriken se multiplicaras en gran des cantidades –demonios **_Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Tierra)_** –y en eso frente a Aron apareció un gran muro de roca el cual detuvo a las Shuriken y cuando el ataque seso este de desmorono y justo en eso apareció Shon frente el dispuesto a golpearlo con su puño, pero a duras penas logro atraparlo –buen truco, pero no lo suficiente –dijo el castaño pero en eso vio sonreír al oji azul y justo por detrás apareció el Clon con otro golpe preparado –olvidaste a mi clon, ahora recibe esto –exclamo el verdadero mientras daba un gran golpe de lleno al rostro de Aron; los demás veían muy entretenidos la pelea de esos dos –asi que creo al clon no solo para usar el Jutsu de las Shuriken, también para distraerlo el tener una oportunidad de atacar, muy inteligente de su parte –dijo Asuma al ver la jugada del Jinchuriki con cola de mono –según por esto y por cómo va su examen tiene las probabilidades de ser un Chounin –opino Kurenai mientras Naori y Hitomi comenzaban a mandar animos al chico –VAMOS TU PUEDES NO TE DES POR VENCIDO SHON –decia Naori desde su asiento –VAMOS HERMANO MUESTRALE QUIEN ES EL MEJOR –decia Hitomi mientras se para en su asiento y comenzaba a animar a su hermano –tu puedes Shon –dijo Hanabi dándole animos a su novio. De regreso a la pelea el Clon de Shon desapareció cuando Shon vio a Aron caer al suelo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Aron se volvió barro desmoronándose en el suelo –debo admitirlo esa fue una buena jugada –dijo una voz por detrás de Shon y ese era Aron el cual tenía sus manos en el suelo –pero espero resistas esto **_Earth Style: Earth Prison Jutsu (E. Tierra: Jutsu Prisión de Tierra)_** –y en eso una gran cúpula de roca rodeo al oji azul encerrándolo sin modo de escapar dejando sorprendidos a todos –ahora **_Earth Style: Dragon Bullet Jutsu (E. Tierra: Jutsu Balas de Dragon)_** –y de la tierra apareció la cabeza de un dragón y de su boca salieron varias balas de tierra que perforaron la cúpula y golpearon el cuerpo de Shon.

Cuando el ataque seso Aron solo dio un suspiro mientras miraba la cúpula –esperaba un mejor reto, pero no todo se puede –dijo mientras daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la zona de participantes.

Pero justo en eso se empezó a sentir una gran ola de calor provenir de la cúpula la cual parecía estar por derretirse y en eso desde el interior se escuchó – ** _Fire Style Jutsu: Crimson Lotus: Flaming Sword (Jutsu E. Fuego: Loto Carmesí: Espada Ardiente)_** –y de la cúpula a gran velocidad salió un proyectil gigante de fuego el cual choco contra el estómago de Aron, pero si se fijaban con atención, el proyectil era Shon el cual había perdido la mitad izquierda de su casaca azul y playera roja y estaba envuelto en llamas de color carmesí.

-que fue ese Jutsu –pregunto Kiba sorprendido de ver un Jutsu como ese – ** _Crimson Lotus: Flaming Sword_** ese Jutsu consiste en envolver tu cuerpo en Chakra de Fuego para después dar un gran impulso y atacar como un impacto directo –explico Naori llamando la atención de todos los Gennin presentes –pero que es el **_Crimson Lotus_** –pregunto Hanabi al ver la nueva habilidad de Shon –el **_Crimson Lotus_** fue una categoría del Estilo de Fuego creada por mi hermano menor, solo pueden usarse si es que tienes grandes reservas de Chakra y un gran manejo del elemento Fuego –explico Kushina esta vez mientras recordaba a su hermano usar algunas de sus técnicas de Loto Carmesí y una ligera lagrima escapada de uno de sus ojo al igual que Naori.

De regreso a la pelea Aron salió disparado por varios metros pero logro estabilizarse, la parte del estómago de su ropa fue quemada hasta quedar hecha cenizas y Shon se quedó parado donde mismo mientras se sobaba la cabeza –no estoy seguro si te dolió más a ti o a mí –dijo el peli negro, pero en eso escucho a Aron el cual dio ligeras risas –debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, no creí que conocieras una técnica como esa, creo que es momento de que yo también muestre mi poder no crees –y justo en eso del cuerpo de Aron comenzo a ser rodeado por un Chakra de aspecto oscuro y espeso y su cuerpo comenzo a volverse como un goleen de roca –que es esto –pregunto sorprendido el Uzumaki y no solo el, todos los demás lo estaban igual al ver lo que tenían enfrente de ellos.

Con los Kages Hiruzen y Orochimaru estaban sorprendidos al ver el poder que emanaba de Aron, mientras que Oonoki solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza –le dije a ese chico que no se emocionara mucho –susurro –Lord Tsuchikage, podría explicarnos que está pasando ahora –pidió Hiruzen a lo que Oonoki solo asintió y comenzo –Aron tiene una línea sanguínea la cual le permite no solo transformar su cuerpo en roca, también le da dominio sobre el elemento Sombra, el solo llega a usarlos por conjunto cuando un oponente llega a emocionarlo al pelear, pero yo no me preocuparía, su Gennin ha mostrado tener un buen dominio en el elemento rayo y también en el de Fuego –y Hiruzen le dio la razón, ya que era la verdad –eso es cierto, según me contaron el Loto Carmesí era una fuerte categoría del elemento fuego –opino Orochimaru mientras miraba al Uzumaki Uchiha y pensaba en lo fuerte y peligroso que se estaba volviendo.

De regreso a la pelea Aron mostraba su nueva forma –sorprendido, observa muy bien, esto es mi modo de combate, Shadow Earth Warrior (Guerrero de Tierra Sombra) esto aumente la fuerza y vuelve mi cuerpo inmune a los ataques físicos –dijo el Gennin de la Roca mientras chocaba sus puños, si bien Shon estaba sorprendido, también estaba emocionado, o sabía por qué, pero se emocionaba con la idea de pelear con alguien aún más fuerte –en ese caso –comenzó a hablar el oji azul mientras se arrancaba el resto de la parte superior dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto, y cabe resaltar que Hanabi se sonrojo al ver a su Novio por completo sin la camisa o la casaca y el ver su cuerpo un poco tonificado –yo hare esto –exclamo al momento de hacer un sello de mano, y en eso un Chakra de color carmesí comenzó a envolver su cuerpo y este parecía fuego, sus garras y colmillos se agrandaron, su **Sharingan** se activó –(no solo Naruto, también Shon) –pensaron los Jounin sorprendidos al ver que ambos primos sabían aprovechar el Chakra de las bestias dentro de ellos.

-te presento mi modo de batalla, Fire Crimson Warrior (Guerrero del Fuego Carmesí) –dijo Shon mientras se ponía en pose de combate –jejejejeje, esto se vuelve más interesante –dijo Aron también poniéndose en pose de combate.

Justo en eso volvieron a correr hacia el otro Shon le dio un golpe a la mejilla a Aron y de después recibió uno de parte de él y así siguió el intercambio de golpes hasta que tomaron distancia y a gran velocidad volvieron a correr y chocaron sus frentes y de nuevo comenzó el intercambio de golpes Shon le dio una patada a la cara, pero luego recibió un golpe a la mejilla derecha y en eso ambos lanzaron una patada a cual choco contra la otra provocando una ligera onda de choque y ambos se separaron al momento de hacer sellos de mano – ** _Shadow Style: Shadow Meteor Impact Jutsu (E. Sombra: Jutsu Impacto de los Meteoro Sombras)_** –exclamo al momento de que partes de suelo envueltas en el Chakra de sombras salieran volando hacia Shon el cual en un momento rápido tomo el báculo sagrado y dándole vueltas logro detener el ataque de Aron –ahora tu toma esto **_Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu_** –y de su boca salió una pequeña llamarada de fuego la cual Aron logro evitar al dar un salto, pero al estar en el aire Shon apareció frente a él y comenzó a darle una gran ráfaga de golpes y después tomándolo fuertemente de la ropa, le dio vueltas y lo lanzo de regreso al suelo y después cuando el castaño estaba por tocar el suelo Shon volvio a aparecer frente a él e intento darle un golpe pero Aron fue más rápido y de un buen golpe lo hiso separarse de él volviendo a tomar distancia –(no solo su fuerza aumento a niveles sorprendentes también su velocidad ) –pensaron todos los Ninjas al ver el despliegue de poder del peli negro pero Aron tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-espero estés listo, veremos quién de nosotros es el más fuerte Uzumaki –dijo Aron al momento de que los dos impactaran sus puños en un intento de dominar la pelea, pero en eso Aron retiro su puño y le atrapo el brazo de Shon y le comenzó a dar puñetazos a la cara sin descanso con su puño envuelto e Chakra de sombras –que no puedes hacer nada –pregunto el castaña, y su pregunto fue respuesta el ver sonreír al Jinchuriki con cola y que este le tomara el brazo igualmente y también empezar a darle golpes con su Chakra carmesí igualmente al rostro y así cada uno se daba de golpes sin parar y en una jugada Shon se agacho para barrerle el pie, pero Aron dio un salto y le planto el pie a la cara.

Shon se levantó lentamente mientras se sujetaba el rostro, pero justo en eso Aron volvio a aparecer frente a él y le dio un golpe al estómago sacándole el aire al chico, Shon apenas era capaz de ver a su oponente aun con el Sharingan, pero su cuerpo tardaba en reaccionar para el momento, y además mientras más momento pasara con el Chakra activado su cuerpo sentía una gran tensión en el –que pasa, eso es todo lo que tienes –pregunto al momento de darle un golpe en la mandíbula elevándolo al aire para después saltar frente a Shon y darle un puñetazo, una patada y por ultimo junto sus dos manos en un doble puño y golpearlo en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo con fuerza.

Shon choco contra el suelo muy fuerte, pero su castigo no terminaba hay – ** _Shadow Style: Shadow Blade Jutsu (E. Sombra: Jutsu Cuchilla Sombra)_** –Shon logro moverse para no recibir el Jutsu, pero este logro atacarlo en su costado izquierdo dándolo una ligera cortada y de esta empezó a salir un ligero rastro de sangre –(demonios, me está costando trabajo, mantenerme de pie) –pensó el Uzumaki mientras se tomaba e costado intentando detener el sangrado y justo en eso su herida se curó; los demás solo veían preocupados la pelea, por un momento Shon parecía tener la ventaja de la pelea, pero ahora estaba recibiendo una de las peores palizas que hubiera recibido nunca, con los Kages Hiruzen volvio su mirada a Oonoki el cual parecía preocupado –Lord Tsuchikage me podría decir que está pasando –pidió el Hokage mientras que Oonoki volvía a suspirar –no esperaba que esto pasara, pero parece que Aron está siendo dominado por su personalidad de sombra –respondió el viejo Tsuchikage –personalidad Sombra –pregunto interesado Orochimaru –esa es una de las desventajas de la línea de sangre de Aron, prácticamente es creada una 2da personalidad la cual solo piensa en pelear hasta que su oponente no pueda más, pero si no queda satisfecho, seguirá hasta que no quede nadie más de pie, solo nos queda esperar que el chico pueda resistir, la única manera de hacer que Aron vuelva, es que sea derrotado –explico el viejo Kage mientras seguía viendo la pelea, la cual no parecía estar pareja para Shon.

Parecía que Shon no podría seguir más dentro de poco, el Chakra carmesí se había esfumado, su **_Sharingan_** se había desactivado, tal y como se había dicho, no le quedaban energías para continuar, pero aun así, no se rendiría, todos lo miraban, no se daría por vencido solo por esto, no, el seguiría y encontrara el modo de salir de esta.

-si lo que esperas, es que me rinda, estas sumamente equivocado –decía apenas audible el oji azul mientras se levantaba del suelo encarando a su oponente –eso esperaba, sabía que esto no podía acabarse así como así, muestra todo tu poder Uzumaki –dijo Aron al momento de lanzarse de nuevo contra Shon el cual también lo hiso con su puño derecho listo –ARON…. – –SHON… – y ambos chocaron puños una vez más y asi fue una y otra vez con sus golpes, pero en eso Shon recibió un doble puñetazo, pero le regreso el golpe con una patada en el mentón y ambos lanzaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que choco contra el otro, y otro, uno más y el ultimo que fue dado por Aron dio de lleno en la mejilla del peli negro que choco contra el suelo.

Shon hiso lo posible por levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Aron le dio un golpe en estomago dejándolo en el suelo una vez más, después lo tomo del cabello y le dio una patada para lanzarlo lejos, pero Shon clavo sus dedos en la tierra intentando detener su avance lográndolo aunque después cayó de rodillas casi por completo agotado por eso –que pasa, acaso no puedes contra mí –pregunto el Ninja de la roca –Shon –susurraron preocupados todos los amigos, familiares y la novia del Jinchuriki –si esto sigue asi, no quedara nada del chico –dijo Kankuro desde el área de participantes al ver el estado del peli negro –vamos Shon, sé que puedes, solo no te des por vencido –decia en voz baja Naruto al ver la pelea y la desventaja en la que estaba Shon; de regreso a la pelea Shon volvía a ponerse lentamente de pie dando varias bocanadas para tomar aire por la fatiga que tenía –eso es todo, porque yo aún puedo más –dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y justo en eso Aron comenzo a hacer sello de mano a gran velocidad y en eso las indio al suelo y al sacarlas saco una gran roca esférica del tamaño de Shon y esta estaba envuelta con el Chakra de Sombras y parecía listo para lanzársela al oji azul. Oonoki reconoció la técnica y levantándose de su asiento alzo la voz para que el chico lo escuchara –ESTAS LOCO ARON, SI LE LANZAS ESO, LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE LO MATES –pero parecía que su grito cayo en oídos sordos ya que Aron solo sonrio como un maniaco y lanzo la roca – ** _Shadow Earth Style: Dark Comet Impact Jutsu (E. Tierra Sombra: Jutsu Impacto del Cometa Oscuro)_** –la roca iba a gran velocidad hacia Shon el cual no se movía de su lugar –SHON….. –gritaron todos preocupados por el chico al ver que no se movía para evitar el Jutsu –DETENTE ARON –grito nuevamente Oonoki pero la técnica aún seguía el curso hacia Shon.

Pero en eso Shon puso sus manos enfrente y estas para gran sorpresa de los demás, detuvieron muy apenas en avance del cometa aunque este parecía no rendirse e intentar avanzar más – ** _Lightning Style: Lightning Killer Jutsu (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesino Eléctrico)_** –dijo el oji azul al momento de que la electricidad rodeara la roca y esta fuera destruida –lección elemental, Rayo, gana contra la roca –dijo el oji azul mientras bajaba las manos.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Main Theme)**

El Chakra volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Shon haciendo que sus heridas se curaran, y su Sharingan volviera a activarse – (pero, como, si yo no) –pensó el chico mientras veía el Chakra rodearlo y llenarlo de energía nuevamente – **me debes una por esta chico** –dijo una voz desde su mente y el oji rojo supo quién era después de eso –(Ozaru) –pero en eso vio a su oponente el cual estaba sorprendido –es hora de poner fin a esto **_Fire Style Jutsu (Jutsu Estilo de Fuego)_** –y sus dos puños se llenaron de fuego carmesí –YA LO VEREMOS –grito Aron al momento de ir hacia el – ** _Crimson Lotus: Meteor Fist (Loto Carmesí: Golpe Meteórico)_** –y cuando el de la roca estaba cerca del comenzo a darle una gran ráfaga de golpes a gran velocidad a todo el cuerpo inclusivo a veces se creyó ver más de dos puños al atacar y finalmente concluyo con un golpe al rostro que lanzo a varios metros a aron el cual se sujetó el cuerpo por el dolor de los golpes –maldito, acabemos esto **_Shadow Style: Dark Fist Jutsu (E. Sombra: Jutsu Golpe Oscuro)_** –en su puño izquierdo la energía sombra lo cubrió y comenzo a correr en contra del peli negro el cual solo se quedó parado mientras que las llamas se reunían en su mano derecha y estas tomaron forma a la de un halcón en miniatura – ** _Fire Style Jutsu: Crimson Lotus_** –susurro mientras veía a Aron acercarse a él.

Cuando finalmente estaba frente al ambos chocaron sus puños – ** _Red Hawk (Halcón Rojo)_** –su puño envuelto en fuego logro derrotar al de Sombras y lo impacto en el estómago de Aron el cual tosió sangre al recibir el golpe y por la fuerza de este salió volando hasta chocar contra el muro.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, Shon tenía la completa desventaja, pero de un momento a otro logro recuperarse y ganar la batalla con solo dos Jutsus mas –EL GANADOR DE LA 2DA PELEA ES SHON UZUMAKI UCHIHA –exclamo Genma dándole el triunfo a Shon el cual solo levanto el puño a lo alto mientras se apoyaba en su rodilla – sabes Aron, deberíamos tener otra pelea algún día no crees Shadow Earth Warrior –dijo el oji azul al castaño el cual parecía volver a su estado normal y después lo vio una vez más –ya lo creo, Crimson Fire Warrior –respondio dándole una sonrisa, ambos habían encontrado a un rival para sus futuras peleas, aunque otros esperaban que esos dos no volvieran a pelar en contra alguna vez. No después del gran desorden y poder que vieron durante la pelea de hace unos momentos.

 **(Fin Ost)**

A Aron se lo llevaron al cuarto médico para tratarlo y aunque Shon quiso negarse a hacerlo, fue convencido de que sus heridas aún no se curaban del todo y a lama gana acepto ir con ellos al hospital.

Justo en eso volvieron a dar los combates como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos minutos y en estos momentos el próximo combate era el de Sasuke contra Gaara, pero el Uchiha no se presentaba todavía, los espectadores se estaban desesperando de que no empezara la pelea que más esperaban –esta multitud sí que está entusiasmada –dijo el Tsuchikage –después de ver dos magníficos combates, es normal que lo estén –respondió Hiruzen refiriéndose a los combates de Naruto y Shon anteriormente –si claro, seguro es eso, aunque según se, ellos están aquí para presenciar el combate de su Gennin novato Sasuke Uchiha, el que por cierto no se presentó en la inauguración de la final y que tal parece sigue sin llegar –dijo Orochimaru el cual tenía la razón, la mayoría de todos los espectadores habían venido para ver el combate de Sasuke contra Gaara.

Justo en eso un Ninja de la hoja se posó a un lado de Hiruzen y le susurró al oído –aún no hay noticias de Sasuke, recuerde el asunto de Orochimaru, antes de que algún problema surja, descalifíquelo –pidió el Ninja al momento de que Hiruzen lo pensara, los espectadores comenzaban a desesperarse, tenía que pensar en algo –me temo que tendré que descalificar a Sasuke –susurro el Hokage siendo escuchado por Orochimaru el cual vio en peligro su plan –Lord Hokage, le pido por favor que no tome esa decisión, de la oportunidad a Sasuke Uchiha de poner su pelea al final –pidió el Sennin disfrazado siendo visto por Oonoki y Hiruzen –entendemos eso, pero por bueno que pueda ser un Shinobi, ya es tarde y no podemos hacer excepciones –dijo Oonoki -bueno, tal y como dije, muchos de los espectadores, los Shinobis, Civiles y Feudales, incluyéndome vinimos para ver esta pelea, Sasuke es uno de los pocos miembros del Clan Uchiha aún vivos, y queremos ver qué pasa en su pelea contra Gaara –y sin tener opción alguna dio su veredicto el Hokage –está bien, informen a todos que la pelea de Sasuke será movida al final –ordeno el viejo Sarutobi al momento de que el Ninja a su lado fuera a la arena a informar a Genma.

Genma desde la arena se preguntaba en que momento bajarían los participantes o le dijeran que siguiera con el torneo –que pasa porque tardan tanto –decía mientras veía la hora y justo en eso el Ninja apareció frente a él y le dio las órdenes del Hokage –de acuerdo, escuchen por favor, uno de los competidores del combate aun no llega, así que la pelea será pospuesta hasta el final –eso sorprendió a los participantes y a los Jounin que se preguntaban que tanto tardaran Sasuke y Kakashi –genial, eso significa que Sasuke aun va a pelear, tengo una oportunidad de pelear con el –susurro Naruto entusiasmado –un momento eso quiere decir que mi pelea se acerca aún más, problemático –dijo Shikamaru fastidiado por tener que pelear –ahora los participantes Shino Aburame y Kankuro bajen por favor –y la expresión de Kankuro se endureció mientras pensaba –(no creí que tendría que pelear, no puedo mostrar las armas de Karasu ) –y levantando la mano alzo la voz –me retiro –exclamo sorprendiendo a los de Konoha y haciendo que Temari asintiera y levantara sospechas en Shino y Genma –Shino Aburame es el ganador por el retiro de Kankuro, ahora los participantes Temari y Shikamaru Nara bajen por favor –pidió Genma y como Temari no tenía problema en pelear solo dio un salto de la barandilla uso su abanico para bajar a la arena –baya está muy ansiosa –dijo Genma al ver el movimiento de Temari. Ya solo faltaba que Shikamaru bajara, y el flojo solo se sujetaba de la barandilla para evitar que Naruto lo moviera –vamos Shikamaru tu pelea es la siguiente, debes ir –decía Naruto tratando de moverlo –olvídalo Naruto, todo esto es muy problemático, no pienso pelear –le decía Shikamaru pero en eso Naruto vio detrás de él y dio una sonrisa zorruna –bueno haya tu Shikamaru, nos vemos –y Naruto se apartó del Nara el cual aflojo su agarre de la barandilla –bueno solo deberé rendirme y…–pero en eso sintió que alguien lo empujaba haciendo que cayera a la arena –que rendirte ni que nada, mueve ese trasero perezoso y pelea –dijo la voz de la persona que lo empujo y ese era Shon el cual tenía sus brazos vendados y tenía puesta una playera de manga corta negra con los símbolos Uzumaki y Uchiha en cada hombro –(muchas gracias Shon) –pensó el Nara mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía frente a su ponente – listos –pregunto Genma recibiendo un asentimiento de Temari y un Problemático de Shikamaru dando inicio a la pelea.

(N.A: el combate es igual no escribiré esto).

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, Shikamaru tenía la ventaja al haber atrapado a Temari, pero se rindió así como así, el sí que era un flojo fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos los que lo conocían aunque por sus estrategias el tenia bien que merecido el título de Chounin, lo único que le falta la motivación, si tanto el como Naruto y posiblemente Shon se volverían Chounin aunque había dos personas las cuales le recriminaron al Nara –QUE RAYOS FUE ESO, RENDIRTE CUANDO ESTAS POR GANAR –le decía el rubio –ESO ES MUY PROBLEMÁTICO, ERES UN COMPLETO HOLGAZAN SHIKAMARU –le decía esta vez Shon a lo que el Nara solo les respondió –Problemático, a diferencia de ustedes yo sé cuándo retirarme –.

Ahora la pelea de Sasuke era la que seguía, pero él no aparecía por ningún lugar, por suerte logaron darle unos 10 minutos de compensación, si no aparece para ese tiempo será descalificado del torneo, Los Uzumaki y el Nara decidieron ir con los demás a la zona de espectadores esperando su próximo turno –hola como están –saludaron ambos primos –vieron como le patee el trasero a Neji verdad –pregunto Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de su madre y Hitomi –lo vimos Naruto, estoy muy orgullosa lograste enseñarle a ese chico lo que es perder –dijo Kushina mientras le daba un abrazo demoledor al chico –y que tal mi pelea como les…s –pero no pudo continuar Shon debido a que fue tomado de la camisa y comenzó a ser zarandeado no solo por su madre sino también por Hanabi –IDIOTA, NOS PREOCUPASTE MUCHO AHÍ, ES QUE NO PENSASTE EN TI, GRANDISIMO BAKA –y todos veían la escena con una gota en la nuca al ver la escenita de la familia Uzumaki.

Los diez minutos pasaron, y Sasuke seguía sin aparecer, tal parece no se presentaría –muy bien como Sasuke Uchiha sigue sin aparecer, me temo que será…s –pero justo antes de que terminara de hablar en la arena aparecieron de un torbellino de hojas dos personas, una era Kakashi, y la otra era Sasuke aunque había cambiado su atuendo, seguía siendo casi el mismo solo que era por completo negro, con muchos cinturones pequeños en los brazos de los que adorna su vendaje en el brazo izquierdo y bandas similares en torno a las dos piernas y su cabello parecía haberse alargado un poco –perdonen el retraso, nos perdimos en el camino de la vida –dijo Kakashi con una de sus clásicas excusas.

Ahora si ya no esperarían, la pelea esperada estaba por comenzar dentro de poco.

 **La espera termino, un Guerrero gano, en el próximo Capitulo: Sasuke vs Gaara, El Millar de Aves vs La Defensa de Arena De Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y como siempre les recuerdo dejen reviews.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	16. Sasuke vs Gaara, El Millar de Aves vs La

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero responderé los reviews:**

 **hikari1992: me alegro que te gustara, me esforcé mucho en esos combates para que quedaran asi, y descuida aquí está el nuevo capítulo Hikari-chan.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y muchas gracias por el review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara y aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **Jair d: me alegra que te gustara y respondiendo a tus dudas, Naruto aprenderá el resto de los caminos, pero no en esos arcos, y si este fic seguirá en Shippuden, después de todo, yo también veo el potencial para más adelante.**

 **Yo: reviews respondidos ahora que inicie el capítulo**.

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.16 Sasuke vs Gaara, El Millar de Aves vs La Defensa de Arena.

La espera por fin había terminado, en estos momentos en la arena del estadio se encontraban Sasuke acompañado de Kakashi, habían llegado justo al último momento –lamentamos la demora, nos perdimos en el camino de la vida –fue otra de las excusas de Kakashi pero justo después de eso se escuchó a alguien gritar –ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE SE TE OCURRIO –y ese grito vino de Shon –nombre –pidió Genma al peli negro –Sasuke Uchiha –respondio mientras que todos ovacionaron la llegada del oji negro, bueno la mayoría de los espectadores y los que querían ver su combate –HASTA QUE FINALMENTE APARECES SASUKE, YO CREI NO APARECERIAS POR MIEDO A PELEAR CONTRA MI –ese grito fue dado por Naruto llamando la atención del Uchiha –acaso ganaste cabeza hueca –pregunto el Uchiha con una media sonrisa –TU QUE CREES, NADIE PUEDE CONTRA MI –le respondio nuevamente el rubio con una gran sonrisa –perdonen la demora, pero Sasuke fue descalificado –pregunto Kakashi al Genma esperando la respuesta –tienen suerte, llegaron a tiempo, su pelea es la que sigue –les respondio el Ninja –ASI QUE ASEGURATE DE NO PERDER SASUKE, YA QUE QUIERO PELEAR CONTRA TI –le volvió a decir Naruto –dalo por hecho, Naruto –susurro el oji negro al momento de que Kakashi saliera de la arena hacia la zona de espectadores dejando a Sasuke abajo mientras esperaban a Gaara el cual solo sonreía como maniaco al momento de desaparecer y aparecer por un mini tornado de arena –bien, la última batalla de la 1era ronda es Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara del Desierto, las reglas de este combate son las mismas que las de las preliminares –cada uno tomo pose de combate mientras que Sasuke activaba el **_Sharingan_** listo para la pelea –COMIENCEN –y asi por fin dio inicio la pelea.

Con los espectadores la Familia Uzumaki, los Gennin y los Jounin se encontraban viendo la pelea y en eso apareció Kakashi –hola que cuentan –dijo el peli plata llamando la atención de los presentes –Kakashi-sensei, donde ha estado, intentamos buscarlo casi todo el tiempo –pregunto Shon levantándose de su asiento poniéndose frente a su sensei junto con Naruto y Hanabi –perdón por no estar comunicado en este mes, pero estaba ocupado con el entrenamiento de Sasuke, además según me contaron al llegar ustedes ganaron sus combates no es asi –dijo el Hatake mientras que los Uzumaki asentían –por cierto Kakashi-sensei, sobre la marca –hablo la Hyuga mientras que Shon se ponía serio, pero Naruto no entendía de que hablaban, de que marca estarían hablando –tranquilos, no hay de qué preocuparse –y eso despreocupo un poco a los chicos, pero aun asi, sentían que esa marca causaría problemas pero en eso uno de los Jounin-sensei hablo y ese era Gai –por cierto Kakashi estaré observando muy atentamente la pelea de tu estudiante para ver si mejoro –y después dio una de sus sonrisas clásicas, pero al girarse para ver a Kakashi solo vio al peli plata con su vista fija en su libro para después apartar su vista de este y ver a Gai de manera aburrida –disculpa, dijiste algo Gai –pregunto al momento de que a Gai le creciera una venita en la cien –como odio tu actitud tranquila Kakashi –susurro el Jounin de expandes mientras que Kakashi hacia una sonrisa con su ojo y los demás se reían de la escena.

De regreso en la arena, ninguno de los dos movía ningún musculo, esperando que su oponente hiciera el primer movimiento para aprovechar, todos los espectadores, Civiles, Ninjas, feudales, y los Kages miraban atentamente la pelea.

Los dos siguieron si moverse, hasta que.

La arena de Gaara salió disparada hacia Sasuke el cual en un rápido movimiento eludió al dar un salto hacia atrás –(asi que esa es la arena de la que Kakashi-sensei hablo) –pensó el Uchiha mientras veía la arena de Gaara moverse a su alrededor, pero en eso noto algo raro, Gaara se tomó la cabeza con expresión de dolor mientras decia –por favor, madre no te enfurezcas, tendrás la sangre del Uchiha –decia en susurros apenas audibles y dando una cara de un maniaco homicida –(de que rayos habla) –pensó nuevamente el Uchiha, pero en eso tuvo que esquivar otro ataque de la arena de Gaara para después Sasuke sacara dos Shuriken los cuales lanzo a Gaara pero estos fueron detenidos por un Clon del peli rojo hecho de arena, aunque Sasuke salió corriendo hacia Gaara para el momento de lanzarle las Shuriken de regreso, pero Sasuke logro interceptarlas con otras dos mientras llegaba frente al clon para primero darle una patada en las manos y finalmente un golpe al pecho destruyéndolo y después lanzarle un puñetazo a Gaara, y justo cuando la arena se posiciono en frente para protegerlo, Sasuke dio un sonrisa al momento de desaparecer en un borrón negro y después aparecer detrás de Gaara el cual giro su cabeza justo para recibir un golpe en su mejilla tan fuerte que causo grietas en su armadura de arena. Dicho movimiento sorprendió a todos en especial a Lee y Gaara, ya que eso, fue justo lo que hiso el cejotas en su pelea en las preliminares – (increíble, es casi como la velocidad de Lee) –pensaron todos, pero sobre todo Gai –(es como ver mi Taijutsu reflejado en un espejo) –pensó Lee al ver el movimiento de Sasuke para atacar a Gaara; De regreso a la pelea la arena de Gaara había logrado estabilizar a Gaara después del golpe –asi que esa es tu armadura de arena –dijo Sasuke al ver las grietas en la cara de Gaara para después empezar a correr volviendo a desaparecer en un borrón al momento que la arena se alzaba para proteger a Gaara de un posible ataque, primero fue adelante, pero después cambio a la derecha, y finalmente atrás, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la izquierda Sasuke apareció frente a él dándole una patada en el estómago nadándolo a volar mientras que la arena detenía la caída de Gaara otra vez –que ocurre Gaara, que es todo lo que tienes –pregunto Sasuke mientras veía a su oponente volver a levantarse y Sasuke volvió a correr en círculo alrededor de Gaara para después volver a aparecer frente a él y dar una patada al rostro, después le tomo de la ropa e impacto su rodilla en el estómago del Gennin de la Arena, no había duda, ese era el Taijutsu de Lee –(es extraordinario, Sasuke en verdad eres un Genio, a mí me tomo años aprender mi estilo, pero tú, solo tardaste un mes) –fueron sus pensamientos, pero en eso todos notaron algo, la respiración de Sasuke, se volvía entrecortada –(pero, de seguro necesitas mucha energía para mantener la velocidad) –pensó Lee al ver el estado de Sasuke que aunque era bueno, tal parece cansa a Sasuke un poco rápido y según que tanto lo use –Kakashi, como fue el entrenamiento de Sasuke para que alcanzara esa velocidad –pregunto Kurenai al ver a Sasuke pelear –bueno, Sasuke logro copiar el Taijutsu de Lee con el **_Sharingan_** , aunque tuvo que entrenar muy duro para tenerlo al nivel de Lee –pero aun asi, en las preliminares se mostró que eso no sería suficiente para derrotar a Gaara, porque se lo enseño de todos modos fue el pensamiento colectivo no solo de los Jounin, sino también el de Naori y Kushina, debe haber otra razón esa fue la conclusión a la que llegaron.

En la arena Sasuke y Gaara no se volvían a mover esperando otro momento preciso para la ventaja. Pero justo en eso Gaara hiso un sello de mano y la arena formo una cúpula alrededor de Gaara ocultándolo.

Sasuke sin importar que, corrió otra vez hacia la cúpula para intentar destruirla con un golpe, pero antes de que lograra impactar su puño, se detuvo, la razón, la arena formo unas filosas lanzas deteniendo el avance de Sasuke a menos de que decidiera clavárselas, dio un salto atrás justo al momento de que las lanzas desaparecieran –(uso toda su arena para crear esa defensa, no solo es densa, también puede atacar) asi que está seguro por completo –y los demás se preguntaban qué haría Sasuke ahora, esa defensa a primera vista parecía impenetrable, no había manera de pasarla o atravesarla, pero justo en eso, por sobre la cúpula se formó un ojo y para los ninjas de la Arena eso era por completo malo –(usara ese Jutsu, Gaara no piensa en el plan) –pensó alarmada Temari al ver que Gaara usaría el Jutsu antes de lo planeado –(pequeño tonto, la señal podría llegar en cualquier momento) –pensó alarmado el Sensei de los de la Arena, aunque su comportamiento dejaba un poco extrañados a algunos Ninjas.

Mientras que con Sasuke el solo pensó en sus opciones para destruir la cúpula, el Taijutsu quedaba por completo fuera, no tenía la fuerza para destruirla, podría usar el fuego para hacerla vidrio y después romperla, pero necesitaría mucho Chakra en ello, asi que solo tuvo una idea quito uno de los cinturones en su brazo izquierdo.

Pero sin que ellos supieran, en los alrededores de la aldea de la Hoja, varios Ninjas de la Arena y el Sonido se organizaban, y esperaban un tipo de señal para actuar.

De regreso al combate Sasuke corrió hacia el muro hasta la sima –bueno, ahora verán la razón por la que llegamos tarde –dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de los demás para después volver a ver a Sasuke el cual estaba en la sima del muro y comenzo a hacer sellos de mano para después tomarse la muñeca izquierda y pegarla al muro y justo en eso se empezó a formar Chakra eléctrico en su mano, y dicho Chakra, dio un sonido singular, como, el canto de las aves.

Kushina y Naori abrieron sus ojos a mas no poder al ver el Jutsu frente a ella –no es posible –dijo Kushina mientras veía a Kakashi al igual que los Jounin –esa fue la razón por la cual llegamos tarde –respondio Kakashi mientras que los Gennin veían sorprendidos ese Jutsu –(es parecido al **_Red Hawk_** ) –pensó Shon al ver un poco el parecido entre su Jutsu y en eso Sasuke soltó su muñeca al momento de salir corriendo a gran velocidad y por lo cercano que estaba el Jutsu de Rayo del muro este se destruía –por eso aumentaste su velocidad –dijo Gai al ver el Jutsu –pero Kakashi, ese Jutsu a pesar de ser poderoso, también tiene sus desventajas –le dijo acusadoramente Kushina al sensei del equipo 7 –es asombroso el cómo su Chakra se volvió visible, como es posible –dijo Sakura mientras que Naruto y Shon les llegaba un recuerdo, en la pelea en el puente de la Ola, Kakashi estaba por impactar un Jutsu parecido contra Zabuza; aunque no solo ellos estaban sorprendidos, también lo estaban los Kages –jamás vi que él podía hacer eso antes –dijo Naruto mientras veía el Jutsu de Sasuke –ese Jutsu produce un sonido muy raro, que clase de Jutsu es ese –pregunto Hitomi y en eso –es una estocada directa –le respondió Naori –el único Jutsu original de Kakashi, un Jutsu específicamente usado para el asesinato, consiste en concentrar un cantidad de Chakra de rayo en un punto y después ir en una gran velocidad para impactar, y en ello produce el sonido que están escuchando –explico Gai el funcionamiento del Jutsu.

Sasuke ya estaba a pocos metros de impactar el Jutsu y esquivo las lanzas de arena para quedar frente a ella –su sonido le da el Nombre al Jutsu el cual es… –y en eso lo impacto atravesando la defensa de arena de Gaara como si no fuera nada mientras que Sasuke gritaba el nombre del Jutsu – ** _Chidori (Millar de Aves)_** –.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que había logrado atravesar la defensa de Gaara, aunque los más sorprendidos eran los de la Arena al ver la defensa de Gaara derrotada como si no fuera nada –aunque también se conoce como **_Lightning Blade_** debido a que una vez vi a Kakashi cortar un relámpago con ese Jutsu al máximo, pero requiere de niveles casi inhumanos de velocidad y Chakra y también tiene una única desventaja –siguió el Jounin de expandes verde con su explicación del **_Chidori_** –esa es que tiene un efecto de Túnel, ósea que el ataque tiene que ser en línea recta, estando propensos a un contrataque, pero eso se resuelve gracias al **_Sharingan_** , además, también tengo pensado enseñarle el Jutsu a Shon, sé que él también lo dominara sin problemas –dijo Kakashi mientras que Shon se quedó Mirando a su sensei y volvió a mirar a Sasuke el cual aún tenía su mano dentro de la cúpula de arena; mientras que dentro de la cúpula Gaara sentía algo en su hombro izquierdo, no solo era la mano de Sasuke era algo mas –(que es esto, es cálido, y húmedo, madre, que es esto) –y en eso sintió que algo salpicaba su mano derecha y al verla se paralizo al ver un líquido rojo y espeso el cual reconoció –SANGRE, ES MI PROPIA SANGRE –grito el Jinchuriki siendo escuchado por todos y eso sorprendió a sus hermanos y justo en eso Sasuke sintió que algo le atrapo la mano, y por todos los medios intento sacar su brazo, no conseguía resultado alguno y en eso volvió a aplicar Chakra de rayo en su brazo y los gritos de Gaara volvieron a escucharse otra vez –(no es posible, Gaara está sufriendo) –pensó sorprendida Temari. Sasuke finalmente había logrado liberarse, pero cuando saco su brazo un monstruoso brazo salió de la cúpula dejando sorprendidos y horrorizados a todos, pero luego el brazo regreso a la cúpula por el orificio que dejo Sasuke –Gaara, pequeño imprudente –susurro Baki al ver lo que Gaara hacía, Sasuke se tomó el brazo izquierdo el cual había perdido las vendas y dirigió su vista por el orificio de la cúpula y al hacerlo vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

Un ojo.

Pero no era un ojo cualquiera, era un espeluznante ojo amarillo con una pupila con forma de estrella. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en que era eso, ya que se empezó a escuchar sonidos de grietas, y eso era la cúpula de arena que comenzó a destruirse, y revelaba poco a poco a Gaara el cual se tomaba su hombro ensangrentado, pero uno de sus ojos había cambiado a ese ojo que vio anteriormente – (el escudo se rompió antes de que completara el cambio) –pensó Temari.

Y justo en este momento plumas comenzaron a caer del cielo y uno por uno empezaron a caer dormidos, los Civiles primero, luego los Feudales, y finalmente los Ninjas, aunque solo los Gennin lo hicieron y muy pocos Chounin, mientras que los pocos que notaron esto se liberaron de la ilusión, el único Gennin que no estaba afectado era Sasuke el cual tenía activado el **_Sharingan_** , mientras que los Ninja de la Arena se preparaban y en el palco de los Kages Orochimaru dirigió su vista a Hiruzen y a Oonoki los cuales también dirigieron su vista a el –ahora empecemos –dijo al momento de que los Ninjas a su lado sacaran granadas de humo dejando sin vista del lugar a los Ninjas, y en las afueras de esta los Ninjas que estaban esperando saltaron a la acción, grandes serpientes aparecieron y comenzaron a destruir las murallas de la aldea –(la operación ha comenzado) –pensaron los Ninjas de la Arena en el estadio.

De regreso al Palco Hiruzen y Oonoki se habían levantado de sus asientos mientras se ponían en pose de defensa –que significa esto Lord Kazekage –exigió el Tsuchikage –no es nada Lord Tsuchikage….solo es mi venganza –decia mientras cambiaba su voz a la verdadera sorprendiendo a los Kages, pero sobre todo a Hiruzen –Orochimaru –y el Sennin solo dio una ligera risa mientras se quitaba el rostro como si de una máscara se tratara revelando su verdadero rostro al momento de que los Kages dieran un salto al techo seguidos del Sennin y de otro 4 Ninjas los cuales se posicionaron en cada esquina de este –al fin llegó la hora –dijo uno de ellos el cual tiene el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color. Llevaba un top negro sin mangas y pantalones cortos, sobre esto llevaba una túnica marrón, un cinturón de cuerda una bandana del sonido en la frente calentadores de brazos, sandalias Shinobi y vendajes alrededor de sus piernas. Y también poseía 6 brazos dándole una apariencia de araña –todos Kidomaru, estábamos tan frutados en tener que llevar ese disfraz todo el tiempo –dijo otro el cual tiene el pelo gris, con un flequillo largo que cubrían cada ojo, con los labios pintados de color turquesa, vestía una túnica marrón con grandes pulseras negras, un pantalón negro ceñido y cuerdas moradas atadas a su cintura y en su espalda sobresalia un bulto de color gris –son tan dulces…que dan asco –dijo una chica de cabello rojo el cual tenía bajo un gorro negro, ojos marrón, Lleva una túnica marrón, pantalones cortos negros y sandalias negras estándar –ya tranquilas Tayuyá que todos somos amigos, aunque es una lástima que Kimimaru y Yami no pudieran venir –dijo el ultimo el cual Tenía ojos de color Naranja y tres mechones de cabello del mismo color de sus ojos al estilo de un Mohawk es decir un mecho en el centro del cráneo y dos a los lados. Llevaba una túnica sin mangas, junto con las sandalias Shinobi en sus brazos unos calentadores y un pantalón negro, ¾ de la longitud de este se detuvo justo por debajo de las rodillas. Junto con esto llevaba también unos calentadores en las piernas, cubiertas por vendas, un cinturón morado en su cintura al igual que sus compañeros, y un collar que se compone de piezas circulares separadas por unas largas piezas metálicas y estaba rellenito (N.A: si saben a lo que me refiero no es asi).

En eso comenzaron a hacer sellos de mano para terminar – ** _Ninja Art: Four Violet Flames Battle Camp Jutsu (A. Ninja: Jutsu Campo de Batalla de Cuatro Llamas Violetas)_** –exclamaron para que justo en eso una gran barrera de color violeta se alzara encerrando a los dos Kages junto a Orochimaru.

Uno de los ANBU intento pasarla, pero se incendió justo al tocarla y los Ninjas que tenían pensado ayudar al Hokage se detuvieron tenían que encontrar la manera de entrar en ella y ayudar a sus Kages; mientras que en la arena de combate Sasuke observaba lo que pasaba en el palco desde donde estaba, no entendía que era lo que pasaba en ese preciso momento –ya basta Gaara –eso le llamo la atención y vio a los hermanos del peli rojo al lado del Jinchuriki el cual seguía tomándose del hombro y caminaba a paso lento hacia Sasuke –debo…matarlo –decia Gaara –ya la pelea no tiene caso, lo importante es seguir la misión ahora –dijo Kankuro poniéndose delante de su hermano, pero este lo quito del camino avanzando más hacia Sasuke mientras mostraba una gran locura en su rostro, pero en eso fue detenido por Baki –que hacen ustedes 3, no ven que la operación está en curso –y justo en eso Gaara comenzo a tomarse la cabeza por el inmenso dolor que sentía en el momento y caía al suelo inconsciente por el dolor –llévenselo, lo necesitamos en esto, que nadie los siga –ordeno el Jounin de la arena mientras que Temari y Kankuro tomaron a Gaara y salían del estadio, en eso Genma dirigió su vista a Sasuke –te tengo una misión especial, síguelos y que no completen lo que sea que hagan –dijo el Ninja mientras que Sasuke asentía y salió corriendo en busca de los Hermanos del Desierto, pero justo cuando Baki estaba por interponerse Genma apareció frente a él deteniéndolo –a donde crees que vas –dijo el Ninja de la hoja mientras comenzaba su pelea.

De regreso con los Kages y el Sennin –sabía que este día llegaría Orochimaru, no nos vencerás tan fácilmente –dijo Hiruzen mientras se quitaba su túnica revelando un traje de batalla negro y Oonoki se ponía a su lado listo para la pelea –se los dije antes, debieron elegir a sus sucesores, ya que el 3er Hokage y el 3er Tsuchikage, morirán aquí –dijo el Sennin mientras también se quitaba las túnicas revelando su vestimenta, la batalla de los Kages y el Sennin comenzaría en breve.

En las gradas los Ninjas aun despiertos de la hoja peleaban contra los invasores mientras que los Jounin sensei sacaban de los Genjutsu a los Gennin –Sakura, despeja el Genjutsu de Naruto, Shikamaru y Shon, después diles que tienes una misión ustedes 4, ir a ayudar a Sasuke contra los de la Arena –ordeno Kurenai a su Gennin a lo cual asintió mientras se dirigía a los tres y los despertaba, Naruto y Shon despertaron rápido, pero con Shikamaru era otra historia, el seguía igual –zzzzzzz –y las cejas de la peli rosa temblaron al ver eso –Shikamaru, en verdad estabas –y justo en eso Shikamaru abrió de golpe los ojos y dio un grito, la razón un perrito de pelaje café con una chaqueta azul con una bandana de la hoja en la cabeza le mordió la pierna –esperen, tu quien eres –pregunto el peli negro Uzumaki al perrito el cual dejo de morder al perezoso – **soy Pakkun, Kakashi me invoco para ayudarles a encontrar a Sasuke** –respondio el perrito mientras que los demás solo veían el lugar y notaron que casi todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de algunos Ninjas y de sus madres las cuales comenzaron a pelear contra los enemigos –que demonios está pasando –pregunto Naruto al no entender lo que pasaba, pero justo en eso un Ninja del sonido apareció detrás de Naruto –CUIDADO –grito Shon mientras se ponía entre ellos y llenando su puño de Chakra Carmesí le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago al Ninja mandándolo contra la pared la cual se destruyó y siguió su avance hasta afuera del estadio –buen golpe –dijo Sakura sorprendida por la fuerza del golpe del Uzumaki Uchiha –que pasa Sakura –volvieron a preguntar los 3 –los del Sonido y la Arena nos están atacando, Sasuke salió a perseguir a los Gennin de la arena, nos dieron la misión de ir a ayudarlo –respondio esta mientras que los 3 asentían aunque Shikamaru de mala gana, pero antes de eso Shon salió corriendo y tomo su báculo para volvérselo a atar a la espalda y después de eso salieron por el agujero que fue causado por el golpe de Shon directo a seguir a Sasuke siendo guiados por Pakkun. Aunque poco sabían que alguien más los había escuchado y salió corriendo a su dirección.

Mientras que de regreso a la azotea el Sennin serpiente comenzo a realizar sellos de mano – ** _Ninja Art: Summunin: Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu (A. Ninja: Invocación: Jutsu Reencarnación del Mundo Impuro)_** –y en eso del suelo empezaron a salir 4 cajas, pero dos de ellas volvieron al suelo –bueno, los últimos dos fallaron, y es una lástima de seguro esos mocosos hubieran querido conocerlos, bueno eso no importa –dijo Orochimaru al momento de que las tapas de las cajas cayeron al suelo –para nuestra suerte, los últimos dos no salieron ya que sus almas están en el estómago del Shiniagami –dijo Hiruzen aliviado de no tener que pelear contra los últimos –pero lamentablemente tendremos que pelear contra ellos en su lugar Lord Hokage –dijo Oonoki mientras veían a los recién resucitados, uno de ojos marrones con grandes ojeras y una larga cabellera oscura que llegaba a su cintura. Lleva puesto una armadura blindada de color rojo similar a la de un Samurái. Esta armadura se construye a partir de numerosas placas de metal, formada en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: pecho, hombros, muslos y antebrazos, con un símbolo a cada lado de sus hombros y andalias y generalmente el cubre su frente con una banda o con el protector de Konoha. La ultima tenia cabello grisáceo, sus ojos rojizos y tres rayas rojas en el rostro, dos debajo de los ojos y uno sobre la barbilla. Era un hombre alto, de aspecto maduro y mirada intimidante. Su atuendo consistía en una armadura azul y un protector de la aldea de la hoja, vestía una armadura azul sobre una camiseta y unos pantalones, ambos negros, con sandalias ninjas de tiras. También destacaba por llevar una especie de bufanda peluda de color blanco alrededor de su cuello.

-díganme, que harán ahora, Sarutobi-sensei, Lord Tsuchikage –pregunto divertido el Sennin de las serpientes –un Jutsu de invocación, parece que usaron mi Jutsu –dijo el de cabello gris mientras salía de la caja de madera seguido del otro –Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei –dijo Hiruzen llamando la atención de los resucitados –Hiruzen, eres tu –pregunto Hashirama –valla que envejeciste –dijo Tobirama –él no es el único –dijo el Tsuchikage llamando la atención de Hashirama el cual lo reconoció –Oonoki, valla, tu si envejeciste y mucho –dijo el 1er Hokage con una sonrisa la ver al viejo –basta de palabras, es hora de terminar esto –dijo Orochimaru mientras se acercaba a los dos primeros Hokages con dos Kunai con etiquetas rojas –esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, usar a dos grandes héroes de la aldea para atacarla –exclamo furico Sarutobi mientras que Orochimaru incrustaba los Kunai en las nucas de los Resucitados .

Mientras que con los Gennin ellos estaban corriendo por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de Sasuke, sin saber las cosas que les traerían más adelante en el camino.

 **La pelea no ha terminado, solo ha comenzado, que más pasara, en el próximo Capitulo** : **La Invasión a la Hoja, la Pelea de Jinchurikis de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado, ya saben dejen reviews en caso de que les gustara.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	17. La Invasión a la Hoja, la Pelea de Jinch

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero responderé los reviews:**

 **hikari1992: me alegra que te gustara, y muchas gracias por los animos, espero te guste este capítulo Hikari-chan.**

 **Zafir09: si concuerdo contigo, pero como saben es imposible poder invocar a un muerto si su alma está en posesión del dios de la muerte.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara y aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **Yo: listo ahora que inicio el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.17 La Invasión a la Hoja, la Pelea de Jinchurikis.

En estos momentos, la aldea de la Hoja estaba siendo atacada por los Ninjas de la aldea del Sonido y la Arena, los Ninjas de la Hoja junto con los pocos de la aldea de la Roca ayudaban a detener esta invasión, evacuaban a los Civiles y Feudales a los refugios, pelaban contra los Ninjas enemigos, los dos Kages de edad avanzada peleaban en contra del Sennin Orochimaru junto a los revividos Hashirama y Tobirama.

Mientras que en el bosque Sasuke perseguía los hermanos del Desierto para evitar que lograran completar lo que sea que ellos intentaran, pero no muy lejos de ellos estaban el equipo de apoyo los cuales eran guiados por Pakkun para ayudar a Sasuke en la misión –ya entendí, parece que Sasuke está muy impaciente –dijo Naruto saltando de árbol en árbol al enterarse de la situación actual –no sé porque tenían que meterme en esto chicos, son muy problemática –dijo Shikamaru con fastidio mientras saltaba de un árbol –YA NO SE QUEJEN, KURENAI-SENSEI LO ORDENO –le grito Sakura a los chicos mientras que Shon estaba un poco alejado de ellos justo al lado de Pakkun para evitar que le griten – **por aquí** –dijo el canino al momento de dar vuelta a la izquierda siendo seguidos por los chicos –cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Sasuke – fue la pregunta de Shon – **no lo sé, no será rápido si seguimos a esta velocidad** –respondio Pakkun al momento de aumentar la velocidad al igual que los Gennin – **demonios** –mascullo el can –que pasa –pregunto Sakura al escuchar maldecir al perro – **dos escuadrones Ninjas no siguen, son 8 Ninjas, y uno más desde atrás, son 9 en total** –respondio mientras que los Gennin intentaban pensar que hacer, no podían desviarse de la misión para enfrentarse a ellos, pero esos escuadrones podrían detenerlos de todas formas, debía haber un modo –podríamos emboscarlos antes de que ellos lo hagan –opino Naruto mientras que Sakura le vio el punto bueno a su plan, pero tenía una sola falla en el – **no serviría de nada, esos deben ser Ninjas de Orochimaru, y deben ser de Nivel Jounin** –dijo Pakkun haciendo añicos en plan del rubio Uzumaki –bueno creo que aquí en donde llego yo –susurro el Nara mientras se detenía llamando la atención de sus compañeros –ustedes sigan, yo me quedo a distraerlos –los ojos de los chicos se abrieron a mas no poder, enserio Shikamaru se arriesgaría a hacer esto –háganlo, en nuestra única opción, además que podrías hacer nosotros 5, quiero decir aquí tenemos a un Tarado, una Kunoichi sin talento especial de Pelo rosa, un chico mono con súper fuerza, un costal de pulgas, y yo un tedioso que ni siquiera quería hacer esto contra un equipo desarrollado de Ninjas –dijo el Nara mientras que a todos les crecía una venita en la frente por las descripciones de Shikamaru hacia ellos, y todos tenían ganas de darle una paliza –miren solo este plan tiene sentido, la distracción que de una buena emboscada, soy el único capaz de lanzar el anzuelo y sobrevivir, después de todo el Jutsu de posesión de sombra fue hecho para retener al atacante, asi que, adelante –dijo el Nara mientras les daba la espalda dispuesto a pelear contra los Ninjas del Sonido, ellos no querían dejarlo solo, sabían que él era listo y saldría con vida, pero era su compañero, su amigo, no podían dejarlo solo, pero tenía razón, no tenían que retrasarse más en esto –CONTAMOS CONTIGO SHIKAMARU –exclamo Naruto mientras que el Nara solo levanto su brazo derecho –MAS TE VALE NO MORIR ENTENDIDO –fue el turno de Shon mientras que el Nara seguía como si nada y el resto del equipo se iba dejando a Shikamaru en la futura pelea aunque Sakura tenía cierto pensamiento en su cabeza –(cuando se volvió tan comprometido Shikamaru) –pensó mientras giraba su vista para ver a su compañero quedarse atrás.

Mientras que con Sasuke, él estaba pisándole los talones a los de la Arena, ya casi llegaba a donde estaban, y dichos Gennin lo notaron, pero no solo eso, también notaron que por detrás varios metros venían otros 4 –Kankuro debemos ir más rápido –dijo Temari mientras aceleraba el paso –está bien, me gustaría ver cómo le haces mientras sostienes a Gaara –dijo el ninja de negro entre dientes mientras que con Sasuke –no dejare que escapen –susurro el peli negro acelerando su paso aún más.

Mientras que con los Kages, ellos estaban a punto de comenzar su batalla en contra de los resucitados 1er y 2do Hokage –y ahora, ya comencemos –dijo el Sennin al momento de que los resucitados salieran corriendo hacia los Kages, primero Hashirama lanzo una patada a Hiruzen el cual la bloqueo y después se agacho intentando barrerle las piernas, pero logro esquivar el ataque.

Mientras que Tobirama lanzo un puñetazo a Oonoki el cual logro cubrir con uno de sus brazos y después hiso levitar una roca la cual lanzo al peli gris que logró esquivar y en eso el 2do Hokage dio un pequeño salto intentando darle una patada en la cabeza, pero Oonoki logro atrapar la pierna y lo lanzo para chocar contra Hashirama justo para que en eso momento Hiruzen comenzaran una serie de sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bombo Llama del Dragon)_** –exclamo al momento en que su boca saliera una gran corriente de fuego que fue directo a los primeros Hokages – ** _Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Muro de Agua)_** –exclamo el peli gris mientras que de la nada un muro gigantesco de agua apareció cubriéndolos del Jutsu ígneo y apagando este – ** _Water Style: Crush Wave Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola de Choque)_** –volvió a exclamar Tobirama mientras que en su alrededor se creó una gran cantidad de agua la cual fue en contra de los viejos Kages – ** _Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu_** –exclamo Oonoki mientras que una gran pared de tierra salía de la nada protegiéndolos de la ola, mientras que dicha pares apenas resistía la magnitud del Jutsu de agua –tan rápido y fuerte como siempre –dijo Hiruzen refiriéndose al modo de pelear de Hashirama al momento de que el muro se desmoronara –y como siempre teniendo un gran manejo del estilo de Agua –dijo Oonoki al ver el manejo de Tobirama con los Jutsus de agua, pero justo en eso, notaron algo, del suelo salían raíces pequeñas, que comenzaron a aumentar su tamaño, y vieron que el causante era Hashirama el cual hacia un sello de mano – ** _Wood Style Secret Jutsu: Birth of World of Trees (Jutsu Secreto del Estilo de Madera: Nacimiento del Mundo de Arboles)_** –y justo en eso las raíces comenzaron a crecer hasta que el lugar quedo todo lleno de árboles, como un tipo de mini bosque en el techo –me parece que la batalla, llego a su fin no lo creen, Sensei, Lord Tsuchikage –dijo Orochimaru acercándose a los Kages –eso crees Orochimaru, **_Summunin Jutsu_** –exclamo Hiruzen mientras que en eso de una bocanada de humo, salio Enma –el viejo mono de Enma –dijo Orochimaru mientras veía al rey de los Monos – **tu otra vez** –dijo el mono mientras veía con desprecio a Orochimaru para después ver a Hiruzen – **sabía que esto pasaría, debiste acabar con el cuándo pudiste Hiruzen** –le dijo el mono al 3er Hokage el cual se ponía a un lado de su invocación al igual que Oonoki –hoy estoy por arreglar el error que cometí hace años viejo amigo, Enma por favor, el Báculo de Diamantinas –pidió Hiruzen mientras que Orochimaru abría los ojos –rápido no permitan que se transforme –ordeno el Sennin mientras que los resucitados salían corriendo pero justo en eso dos grandes rocas chocaron contra ellos deteniendo su avance y el causante de eso era Oonoki el cual levitaba aún más rocas –eso ni lo piensen –y justo en eso Enma se transformó en un báculo grande de color negro con los bordes dorados y Hiruzen lo tomaba para pelear –bueno, al menos, se volvió mas interesante la cosa –dijo Orochimaru mientras que en eso de su boca salía una serpiente y de las fauces de esta salio una espada la cual tomo Orochimaru para que la serpiente volviera a su boca –listos Lord Tsuchikage, Enma –pregunto Hiruzen mientras se ponía en pose de combate –sé que no importa lo fuerte que sea mi cuerpo, esa espada puede herirme, pero lo estoy –respondio el Báculo –sí que lo estoy Lord Hokage –respondio Oonoki, la pelea se estaba por volver más interesante.

Mientras que con el equipo de Gennin, ellos por fin había logrado llegar hasta Sasuke, no sin antes haber tenido la ayuda de Shino quien se quedó a pelear contra Kankuro el cual intento retrasarlos, y justo cuando llegaron a donde estaba Sasuke este estaba acostado en un árbol sin poder moverse con la mitad de su cuerpo envuelto de las marcas que ya conocía muy bien Shon, a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos Temari no se movía para nada, pero justo enfrente de ellos, Gaara, el cual tenía su brazo izquierdo, como la parte derecha de su cara convertida en la de un monstruo de color arena con líneas azules y en su baja espalda salía una cola.

Justo cuando Gaara estaba por atacar al indefenso Sasuke.

PAM

POW

Recibió dos fuertes golpes, una patada a la cara de parte de Naruto y un puñetazo al estómago de parte de Shon mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol y al lado del Uchiha apareció Sakura y Pakkun viendo su estado –(este, este chico) –pensaba Naruto mientras activaba el **_Rinnegan_** –(no hay duda, ese es Gaara, pero, se ha vuelto, casi un monstruo) –pensó en esta ocasión el peli negro Uzumaki mientras activaba el **_Sharingan_** –esos dos –susurro Temari mientras observaba a los Uzumaki que estaban frente a Gaara –que hacen aquí –pregunto Sasuke mientras intentaba levantarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos –resiste Sasuke –dijo Sakura pero en eso Shon vio a Sasuke –(Kakashi-sensei dijo que la marca no sería problema, pero ….) –y aparto sus pensamientos, no era momento de pensar en eso, tenían que pelear contra Gaara justo ahora.

Pero justo en eso, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Gaara salto directo a Sasuke una vez más dispuesto a tacarlo y posiblemente matarlo, pero en eso Sakura se puso en frente del ataque con un Kunai en mano dispuesta a atacar y Gaara por un milisegundo vio en Sakura la única persona que parecía quererlo –MUERE….. –exclamo mientras lanzaba una de sus garras.

Naruto en un arranque de velocidad apareció interponiéndose entre los dos y puso sus dos manos al frente – ** _Almighty Push (Empujón Todopoderoso)_** –exclamo al momento de que una fuerza invisible empujara a Gaara lejos de ellos salvando a Sakura y a Sasuke del ataque de Gaara – ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu_** –y un clon del rubio apareció el cual tomo a Sasuke y a Sakura y los llevo lejos de la pelea –esa chica debió estar loca al enfrentar a Gaara, pero ese chico, logro no solo detenerlo, también lo mando a volar sin tocarlo –dijo Temari al ver lo que sucedió en la pelea.

Gaara comenzo a levantarse mientras se tomaba la cabeza sintiendo otra vez el dolor – (de acuerdo, el que aremos, no tengo idea, solo sé que deberemos vencerlo) –pensó Shon mientras intentaba de encontrar un modo de derrotar a Gaara –ESTO SE ACABO GAARA, VAMOS A DETENERTE –exclamo el Jinchuriki peli negro mientras sacaba el báculo sagrado y tomaba postura de pelea y Naruto hacia lo mismo listo para todo –(veamos, con el camino de los dioses puedo alejar su arena y atraerlo para atacar, camino humano lo mataría, y el de los fantasmas podría absorber su Chakra, pero según el zorro, la bestia tiene mucho me tomaría tiempo) –pensaba el rubio en el momento de que tanto el cómo Shon se lanzaran a atacar a Gaara, pero el peli rojo detuvo el ataque de Shon y lo lanzo a chocar contra un árbol, mientras que con Naruto, primero lanzo una ráfaga de arena la cual Naruto despejo con el empujón todopoderoso, pero no logro también evitar otro ataque de una de las garras de Gaara mandándolo justo al lado de su primo –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ES POR ESTO, QUE NO PODRAN GANAR –rio Gaara como un maniaco mientras que los chicos se le quedaron viendo –mientras peleen por amor a otros, jamás llegaran a vencerme, solo uno saldrá vivo, y valorara su existencia, olviden a sus amigos, a su familia, a todo los que aman –siguió hablando Gaara mientras que los Uzumaki apretaban los puños.

Abandonar a sus amigos, familia, a los que aman.

NO, eso sí que no, fue gracias a ellos que lograron tener este nivel, pelear `por uno mismo, eso solo los haría miserables, fue gracias a su familia que pudieron resistir el odio de los Civiles, gracias a sus amigos no se sintieron solos cuando no estaban con su familia, y las personas que aman, gracias a ellos lograron encontrar la razón para estar en este mundo, ser Hokage y un reconocido Ninja, gracias a ellos lograron ponerse estas metas –estás loco –dijo Naruto llamando la atención del peli rojo –sigue hablando de esas cosas mientras puedas –esta vez lo dijo Shon mientras volvía a ponerse el báculo en la espalda –YA QUE ESTAMOS POR CERRARTE ESA BOCA PARA SIEMPRE –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras volvían a lanzarse a la batalla.

Shon se lanzó desde el aire cayendo en picada, pero Gaara logro poner su cola para cubrirse, pero Naruto se había lanzado en un ataque directo incrustando su puño derecho en el rostro de Gaara al momento de que su cola se quitara y asi Shon podría darle una patada a la cabeza y después volver a saltar hacia otro árbol para ver que Gaara además de quejarse del dolor de los golpes, sintió una vez más el dolor de cabeza al momento de que la arena cubriera ahora de la cintura para arriba dándole una apariencia aún más monstruosa –oh no, se acerca cada vez, más y más cerca de transformarse en Shukaku, esto es malo –susurraba Temari muerta de miedo al ver a Gaara transformarse. Justo en eso Gaara decidió hacer su movimientos – ** _Sand Shuriken (Shuriken de Arena)_** –y en eso muchos Shuriken hechos de arena salieron en dirección a los Uzumaki – ** _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –Shon hiso el jutsu ígneo para destruir las Shuriken que iban hacia él, mientras que Naruto creaba una barrera invisible protegiéndolo del resto, pero cuando ambos terminaron no notaron mas Shuriken yendo hacia ellos, no tenían tiempo de reaccionar y recibieron el impacto chocando contra arboles más atrás de ellos.

Cuando ambos se lograron levantar vieron que la mirada de Gaara, no solo era la de un monstruo o la de un loco – (esa mirada….está llena de soledad, es igual a nosotros, nosotros, también llegamos a odiar, porque éramos odiados sin siquiera saberlo, no sabíamos porque existíamos) –pensaron ambos mientras recordaban su infancia – (luego supimos que teníamos a unas Bestias dentro de nosotros, no era nuestra culpa, pero los aldeanos actuaban como si lo fuera, eso lo empeoro, pero, conocimos personas, tal vez no sean muchos, pero ellos se han preocupado por nosotros, eso lo mejoro aun sin importar que tengamos a unas bestias dentro de nosotros, aun sin importar que el resto nos ignoraran con ellos no estábamos solos ya que somos felices con nuestra vida, y de que estemos vivos) –pensaron ambos con determinación mientras recordaban a su familia, amigos, senseis a todos –(ES POR ESO QUE LO SACAREMOS DE ESE OSCURO SEDERO) –y volvieron a levantarse por completo – **que les pasa, me temen, o siguen pensando en la manera de salvar a sus amigos, idiotas olvídenlos, piensen, amen solo a ustedes, eso es la fortaleza, pero si insisten, muestren su fuerza, déjenme volverlos polvo, asi que enfréntenme o matare a sus amigos después de ustedes** –decia Gaara con una voz aún más tenebrosa mientras que los Uzumaki solo lo veían serios sin titubear en lo que harían; ambos volvieron a lanzarse mientras hacia el sello de mano – ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu_** –y clones de los Chicos aparecieron a sus lados pero en eso Gaara inhalo fuertemente – ** _Wind Style: Sand Storm Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Tormenta de Arena)_** –y de su boca una ráfaga de viento arenoso ataco a los clones los cuales se destruyeron mientras que los Uzumaki hacia sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style: Flower Phoenix Jutsu /Wind Style: Wind Violent Palm Jutsu_** –y las mini bolas de fuego se potencializaron al chocar con el viento incrementando su tamaño e ir hacia Gaara el cual se cubrió con su cola y vieron que cuando las bolas de fuego impactaron la cola, esta se volvió vidrio, para después romperse y volver a reconstruirse. Eso le dio una idea a Shon, aunque sabía que sería arriesgada, pero valía la pena –Naruto, tengo una idea… –le dijo el peli negro con cola y en eso le susurro el plan a su primo y cuando termino de escucharlo asintió estando de acuerdo.

Shon se lanzó a Gaara mientras hacía sellos de mano a una gran velocidad – **no lo harás** –dijo Gaara mientras lanzaba su arena la cual atrapo las manos de Shon el cual cayo frente a el – **ahora no podrás usar tus manos, vas a perderlas** -.

Pero en eso Shon aplico toda la fuerza que tuviera, y logro liberarse para la gran sorpresa de Gaara y los demás espectadores.

Shon volvió a comenzar la cadena de sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style Jutsu:_** – dijo mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire inflando sus mejillas al máximo – ** _Fire Dragon Roar (Rugido Del Dragon de Fuego)_** –y de su boca salio una gran llamarada la cual emitió el rugido de un Dragon o una gran bestia; el Jutsu impacto de frente a Gaara. Temari, Sakura y Sasuke casi salen volando por el poder del Jutsu de fuego, y Naruto apenas podía mantenerse de pie, el rugido de fuego siguió su camino más adelante quemando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, y algunos desde la aldea pudieron ver una parte del bosque incendiarse –que Jutsu es ese –pregunto Temari mientras intentaba sujetarse fuertemente del árbol –Shon…te has vuelto muy fuerte –susurro Sasuke al ver el poder del rugido de fuego – **ese fue un buen movimiento del chico** –dijo Pakkun.

Cuando el rugido seso, Shon estaba jadeando, como si le hubiera costado mucho esfuerzo realizarlo, y justo frente a él, estaba Gaara, solo que parte de su armadura de arena o estaba transformada en vidrio, o estaba derretida –Gaara –susurro preocupada Temari al ver el estado de su hermanito, en eso Shon dio un salto para quedar al lado de Sasuke y Sakura –por qué vienes aquí –pregunto Sakura a oji azul el cual seguía jadeando –ese jutsu, requiere de una gran cantidad de Chakra para hacerse, y mi Chakra aún no estaba completo desde la pelea contra Aron, además, Naruto podrá contra el –respondio mientras se sentaba a descansar para recuperar energías un poco.

Gaara se apoyo de lo que quedaba del incendiado árbol – **ese Jutsu, no pudo herirme del todo, pero la arena no lo soporto, acaso subestime a esos dos** –decia Gaara mientras intentaba que la arena se recuperara, pero esta parecía tener problemas para eso –Shon escucha, levántate y saca a Sakura de aquí, Naruto y yo, podemos mantenerlo un poco más, si muero aquí, eso quiere decir que yo solo podía llegar hasta este punto, ya perdí todo una vez, no quiero sentir eso otra vez, ver a mis camaradas, amigos, caer frente a mí, eso no pasara si puedo hacer algo –esas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo, no solo a Shon o Sakura, también a Naruto, Sasuke mostraba que se preocupaba por los demás, por eso mismo –perdón Sasuke, pero, no podemos hacer eso, quien no sigue las reglas es basura, pero quien abandona a un amigo, es peor, por eso todos nos quedaremos a ayudar en lo que podamos –dijo Shon mientras veía a Naruto hacer un sello de mano –además, el plan ya está en acción -.

En eso una gran cantidad de Chakra envolvió a Naruto, el Chakra era azul, y era enorme, muchos se preguntaban, como es que podía hacer eso – (no importa lo que pase….JURO QUE LOS PROTEGERE) –y en eso la zona se llenó de cientos de Clones de Naruto y varios se impresionaron a ver la gran cantidad de Clones que había invocado Naruto –valla, no yo me esperaba tantos, ahora, prepárate para mi nuevo ataque especial –y en eso los Clones de Naruto junto al original se lanzaron al ataque –es momento de esto Naruto Uzumaki Ninja Chronics (Crónicas Ninja de Naruto Uzumaki) –exclamaron todos los clones – ** _Fisrt Chapter: Shuriken (1er Capitulo: Shuriken)_** –y todos los Clones Lanzaron Shuriken los cuales Gaara evito al usar su brazo para protegerse, pero en eso a sus lados varios Clones le dieron patadas ascendentes mandándolos al aire – ** _Second Chapter: Two Thousand Punch (2do Capitulo: Dos Mil Golpes)_** –y todos los clones le lanzaron un puñetazo que dio a cada parte de su cuerpo, destruyendo aún más su armadura de Arena y justo en eso el original junto a un Clon le dieron un golpe a la mandíbula haciéndolo caer muy fuertemente al suelo provocando un Cráter –( **como es que paso esto** ) –pensó Gaara mientras veía que Naruto y sus clones volvía a formarse para atacar –( **como es posible, que estos chicos, me estén derrotando, de donde sacaron ese poder** ) –y en eso recordó cada uno de sus encuentros con los chicos – **NO VOY A PERDER ANTE ALGUIEN COMO USTEDES** –grito Gaara al momento de que un Gigantesco Geiser de Arena apareciera destruyendo los Clones y mandando a Naruto a chocar contra un árbol. Y en eso lo vieron, los de la Hoja quedaron sorprendidos, pero Temari estaba aterrada al ver lo que había enfrente, y eso era un gigantesco mapache de color arena con líneas azules en su cuerpo y con una gigantesca cola – **debo confesarte, que jamás creí, que me obligarías a hacer esto** –dijo Gaara transformado en esa cosa y en eso Naruto comenzo a ser envuelto por la arena –NARUTO –gritaron sus amigos mientras que Shon y Sasuke intentaban moverse, pero, no podían –(ahora que hago, que hago ) –pensó Naruto al momento de que le llegara una idea, con su dedo pulgar tomo algo de la sangre que salía de su labio y comenzo a hacer sellos de mano justo cuando la arena termino de cubrirlo – **este es tu final** , **_Sand…_** -pero en eso fue cortado por el grito de Naruto – ** _SUMMUNIN JUTSU_** –y en eso una gran bocana da de humo cubrió a Naruto.

Y damas y caballeros, el Gran Jefe Sapo Gamabunta hiso su aparición en la pelea y valla que todos estaban sorprendidos una vez más, aunque Shon sonrio al ver que su primo logro invocar al jefe – **Naruto para que me convocaste, que demonios está pasando** –pregunto el enorme sapo y en eso dirigió su vista en el enorme monstruo frente a el –bueno es que tengo una pelea en la que necesito tu ayuda – – **el Shukaku de la Arena, estás loco yo no voy a pelear contra una Bestia con Cola, ya tuve suficiente con el Zorro hace años, no quiero ir contra otra Bestia otra vez** –rugió enojado Gamabunta mientras que Naruto solo puso los ojos en blanco, tenía que encontrar una manera para hacer que le ayudara, y después de pensarlo encontró el modo –bueno, y yo que pensé de que después de que se puso a lanzarte insultos decidí invocarte para que le dieras una lección, pero como no quieres veo que tenía razón, nos vemos –y el efecto fue el que espero, ya que a Gamabunta le apareció una vena mientras veía furioso a Gaara –así, bueno Naruto esta vez te voy ayudar—en ese momento aparece Gaara en la cabeza de Shukaku—es ese su Jinchuriki –pregunto Gamabunta mientras que Naruto asentía y en eso Gaara realiza sellos de mano para después caer dormido y justo en eso se escuchó a la bestia hablar – **yeah por fin salí, después de tantos años estando encerrado** — en eso ve a Gamabunta el cual comenzo a sacar su espada— **te voy a matar a ti primero** –exclamo mientras lo señalaba y en eso Gamabunta salto al ataque y justo cuando Shukaku estaba por atacarlo con su garra, el jefe sapo le clavo la espada en el brazo –que tal esto –dijo el jefe al momento de arrancarle el brazo el cual se volvió arena – **AAAHHH MI BRAZO MALDITO BASTARDO, AHORA VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO** –rugió furioso el Mapache gigante mientras se sujetaba la perdida extremidad – **TOMA ESTO** , **_WIND STYLE: WIND BULLET JUTSU_** –y de su boca salio una gigantesca bala de aire la cual Gamabunta eludió al dar un salto para que este diera su ataque – ** _Water Style: Water Bullet_** Jutsu –y de su boca una bala de agua fue directo a Shukaku el cual la contrarresto con otra bala de aire, y asi comenzo una batalla de balas de agua contra las balas de aire.

En eso Gamabunta aterrizo en el suelo – **si esto sigue asi, no podre resistir por mucho más, tendremos que despertar al Jinchuriki para que la Bestia regrese a su encierro** –dijo Gamabunta mientras que Naruto asentía –en ese caso debemos acercarnos, y tendrá que sujetarlo para que yo pueda golpearlo jefe Sapo –y el sapo cumplió la orden mientras daba un salto y volvía a esquivar balas de Aire que eran lanzadas por Shukaku para después aterrizar frente a él y sujetarlo de los hombros y asi Naruto tener en frente a Gaara, pero justo cuando estaba por atacar Shukaku se suelta y Gamabunta volvió a tomar distancia –oiga Jefe deberá sujetarlo fuertemente para que yo pueda atacarlo – – **mi cuerpo no tiene garras y colmillos para sujetarlo, deberemos transformarnos en una bestia con garras y colmillos para asi poder sujetarlo, pero la transformación nunca fue lo mío, eso lo tendrás que hacer tu chico** –dijo Gamabunta mientras que Naruto pensaba que serviría, no había muchas criaturas de gran tamaño con garras y colmillos que el conociera, excepto el...

Y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron justo al momento de que Gamabunta saliera disparado hacia Shukaku – ** _Transformation Jutsu_** –exclamo Naruto al momento de que tanto el cómo Gamabunta fueran cubiertos por una espesa cortina de humo, y en eso de ella apareció un brazo con garras de pelaje rojo anaranjado, después 9 colas balanceándose en el viento, damas y caballeros la transformación fue en el Zorro de las 9 Colas, justo en eso salieron disparados hacia la Bestia de una Cola al momento de que tuvieran que saltar para eludir una bala de aire y aterrizar frente el e intentar atacarlo con las garras, pero Shukaku lograba evitar los ataques y les lanzo otra bala de aire a lo cual tuvieron que tomar distancia una vez más. Cuando aterrizo con una de las colas tomo un montos de árboles y volvieron correr hacia el monstruo para saltar una vez más para eludir otra bala de aire pero justo en eso otra más iba directo hacia ellos, pero lanzaron los árboles para que sufrieran el impacto y después aterrizar frente a Shukaku y asi sujetarlo con las garras y los colmillos –bien chico es tu turno –y en eso se canceló la transformación al momento de que Naruto saliera disparado hacia Gaara acercándose cada vez más y más apretando fuertemente el puño derecho –DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ –grito al momento de darle el fuerte puñetazo en el rostro despertando al peli rojo – **HAY NO, SOLO LLEVO MUY POCO TIEMPO DE ESTAR LIBRE, QUIERO LIBERTAD NO ES JUSTO** –gritaba el Mapache al momento de regresar al sello y justo en eso Naruto aterriza en el hocico de la bestia que volvía a estar en control de Gaara el cual parecía muy enojado –(cancelo mi Jutsu) –pensó enojado mientras veía a Naruto correr y en eso convirtió la arena en la que corría Naruto en movediza atrapándolo y justo cuando la arena estaba por atacar a Naruto Gamabunta uso su lengua para cubrirlo –la lengua del jefe sapo –pero aun asi la arena debajo de Naruto comenzo a subir por sus pies con el objetivo de cubrirlo –te borrare de la faz de la tierra, no cegaras mi existencia –decia Gaara mientras comenzaba a cerrar su mano, pero antes de que lo hiciera un borrón rojo le golpe la mano y se lavó al lado de Naruto y ese algo era el báculo sagrado de Shon y se fijaron que desde abajo tanto Sasuke como Shon lo habían lanzado para ayudarle.

De regreso con la pelea de Kages, Sarutobi tenía sujeto a Orochimaru de los hombros mientras que no solo tenía una espada clavada en el pecho mientras que Enma y Oonoki hacia lo imposible para detener el avance de dicha arma, también detrás de él estaba la imagen del dios de la muerte el cual estaba cruzando el estómago del 3er Hokage y tomando lo que podía del alma de Orochimaru, para ser espato la sección de sus brazos –(no los suelta, no puedo hacer ningún Jutsu sin ellos) –pensaba Orochimaru mientras veía a su ex sensei frente a el –no dejare que la aldea, sea devastada por tu ambición Orochimaru –decia en jadeos el Hokage mientras intentaba tomar más del alma de su ex estudiante –eso crees, tu morirás aquí, no me importa si eres el 3er Hokage, solo eres un vejete inútil –decia Orochimaru mientras intentaba dar más avance a su espada –te equivocas, la voluntad de fuego de la aldea de la Hoja nunca se extinguirá –

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost - Heaven Shaking Event)**

justo afuera de la barrera en la aldea todos los Ninjas lograban detener a los Ninjas de la Arena y el Sonido, mientras que con Naruto el comenzo a hacer un sello de mano –(por favor Zorro, solo dame lo necesario para derrotarlo) –pensó Naruto mientras que el zorro solo asintió mientras mandaba Chakra al cuerpo de Naruto el cual sintió que su cuerpo era llenado de una grane energía y el Chakra rojo se mostró desde fuera liberándolo de la trampa de arena, su chaqueta se ondeaba con el viento y su bandana ninja salio volando siendo atrapada por Shon –(VOY A PROTEGER A TODOS) –pensó el rubio mientras que imágenes de sus amigos y seres queridos inundaron su cabeza –PREPARATE, MONSTRUO LUNATICO – y justo en eso tomo el báculo sagrado y se lanzó a atacar a Gaara el cual huso su arena para detener el ataque de Naruto dejándolo a pocos centímetros cerca de él; Naruto forcejeaba todo lo que podía y haciéndolo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza le dio un fuerte cabezazo sacando sangre de la frente de ambos y justo en eso el monstruos de arena comenzo a destruirse y ambos Ninjas aterrizaron en la copas de los arboles mientras que Gamabunta al ver que ya no sería necesitado por el momento se marchó.

Ambos ninjas se veían jadeando y sangrando en la frente, no apartaban la mirada del otro – ya no me queda Chakra, lo mismo para ti, porque no lo resolvemos uno a uno –; mientras que en la barrera Hiruzen comenzaba a llegar a su límite no tenía opción –tal vez no podre llevarte junto conmigo, pero al menos, te quitare tus ambiciones, este será tu castigo por inundarte de Jutsus –y justo en eso el Shiniagami corto el pedazo que sobresalía del alma de Orochimaru el cual entro en el cuerpo de Hiruzen sellándolo –EL SELLO ESTA HECHO –exclamo Sarutobi mientras sentía que su vida se extinguía lentamente y los brazos de Orochimaru colgaban inútiles – este es tu castigo, ya no podrás hacer ninguna técnica con los brazos. La destrucción de la Hoja ha fracasado –y en eso tanto Oonoki como Genma pudieron retirar la espada mientras que Hiruzen comenzaba a cerrar lentamente los ojos y caía la suelo sin vida; mientras que con Naruto el y Gaara se habían lanzada para terminar la pelea con el último golpe, el cual dio Naruto de lleno a la mejilla de Gaara mientras que ambos caían al suelo –(cuando las ramas del árbol bailan, una de las hojas alcanza el fuego, y la Sombra del Fuego iluminara a la aldea, y una vez más, las ramas del árbol florecerán) –fueron las palabras de Hiruzen que se escucharon en el lugar.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Gaara boca arriba mientras que Naruto boca abajo, pero Naruto comenzo a arrastrarse –aléjate de mí –dijo Gaara muerto de miedo al ver al chico acercarse a el –estar solo en verdad es un infierno, que nadie debe conocer, no saber por qué existes, tanto Shon como yo lo sabemos, también tenemos a bestias selladas dentro de nosotros –dijo Naruto mientras que Gaara abría los ojos sorprendido –entonces porque, porque se preocupan por ellos, porque no son como yo –pregunto Gaara a lo que Naruto sonrio –porque, nos sacaron de nuestra soledad, gracias a ellos sabemos quiénes somos, sabemos para que existimos, es para protegerlos y amarlos, no por tus estúpidas razones, pero si vuelves a amenazarlos, no importa si eres igual a nosotros, te mataremos, nunca por nada de este mundo dejaremos solos a nuestros amigos –y justo en eso Naruto cayo inconsciente por la fatiga y falta de Chakra –del amor, nace la fuerza para ser verdaderamente fuertes, de este podemos proteger a nuestros seres queridos –era las palabras que llegaron a la mente de Gaara –(el amor, es lo que lo hace tan fuerte, Naruto y Shon Uzumaki, espero un día, llegar a ser, igual de fuerte que ustedes) –pensó Gaara al momento de también cerrar los ojos mientras que los compañeros de ambos ninjas se los llevaban a atenderlos.

 **La invasión fue detenida, pero el precio fue alto, el próximo Capitulo** : **Consecuencias, 3er Hokage para Siempre de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden, dejen reviews dando sus opiniones futuras.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima, amigos Ja Ne.**


	18. Consecuencias, 3er Hokage para Siempre

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: bueno quería hacer las cosas un poco más difíciles, y además el Fire Dragon Roar requiere de mucho Chakra para realizarse y Shon aún no recuperaba todo su Chakra en ese entonces, pero aun así al mostrar esa fuerza y poder, ha Gaara le quedo claro lo que tenía que hacer.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, además de que ya tenía pensado darle esa técnica a Shon.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.18 Consecuencias, 3er Hokage para Siempre.

Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea de la Hoja, aunque, este día no era como casi todos. Casi todos los días en la aldea, era felicidad, alegría, lleno de vida, pero este no era ni la sombra de lo que eran los otros días.

El cielo estaba nublado, no había ningún rayo de sol en el cielo, el clima amenazaba con llover, las calles de la destrozada aldea de la Hoja estaban desiertas, todos los civiles se encontraban a las afueras de la Torre Hokage, mientras que en el techo, se encontraban los Ninjas tanto de la Hoja como de la Roca junto al Tsuchikage, y uno que otro estudiante de Academia. Naruto, Shon, Sasuke, Hanabi así como el resto de los Gennin y Ninjas iban vestidos de ropa fúnebre.

Al lado de Naruto se encontraba Konohamaru el cual no paraba de llorar. Y no era el único muchos otros también lloraban o solo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control al igual que los Uzumaki; la razón para esto, el dial anterior la Arena y el Sonido habían atacado la aldea de la Hoja con el objetivo de destruirla, los esfuerzos de los Ninjas de la Hoja y Roca lograron derrotarlos y así ser un fracaso en los planes del perpetrador Orochimaru.

Pero la victoria tuvo un costo, la vida de los valientes Shinobis que murieron al defender la aldea, así como de los inocentes civiles, pero una de las grandes pérdidas, era la del 3er Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi el cual dio su vida para terminar de una vez con la amenaza a la aldea que tantos dieron sus vidas en proteger, aunque su sacrificio no sería en vano, no dejaba de ser doloroso la perdida de tantas personas que dejan atrás a sus amigos, conocidos y familia.

Justo cuando comenzó a llover a Naruto y Shon se les llego el recuerdo de cuando se enteraron de la trágica noticia del deceso de aquel que llegaron a ver como un abuelo.

 **Flash Back.**

Había pasado una hora desde que la invasión había terminado y de que la pelea contra Gaara terminara.

En este momento los Gennin que se encargaron de esa misión estaban en un cuarto de hospital descansando después de la pelea, Sasuke y Shon por la falta de Chakra y Naruto por lo mismo y los grandes golpes que se dio contra Gaara y tenía la frente vendada –esa pelea sí que fue intensa de veraz –dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba la frente vendada –ya lo creo, y tenía que ser durante la final del examen, enserio –dijo esta vez Shon mientras tomaba un gran vaso de agua, después de realizar el Rugido del Dragón de Fuego su garganta estaba muy caliente, no era como para pasar a mayores, pero el calor en la garganta era desesperante , pero justo en eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a la familia Uzumaki junto a Hanabi la cual al ver a Shon se le abalanzo a abrazarlo al igual que Kushina a Naruto –es un alivio que estén bien –dijo Naori mientras ella, Haku y Hitomi se acercaban a los chicos –ya, estoy bien Hanabi, solo con la garganta un poco acalorada pero estoy bien enserio –dijo Shon intentando calmar a su novia la cual solo lo soltó y después le dio un tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza dejándole un gran chipote –COMO QUE BIEN, PRIMERO LA PELEA CONTRA ESE CHICO DE LA ROCA QUEDANDO DEMASIADO HERIDO, DESPUES ME ENTERO QUE FUISTE A PELEAR CONTRA GAARA, ERES UN IDIOTA –y le siguió regañando mientras que unos lo veían con una gota en la nuca y otros (Naruto y Hitomi) se reían por ver al oji azul con cola ser regañado como si fuera un niño mientras que este se sobaba la cabeza.

Pero después de tan divertido momento a los chicos se les regreso a la mente la invasión – y que paso con la aldea, con el viejo Hokage –pregunto Naruto mientras que los demás asentían queriendo enterarse – la aldea sufrió uno que otro daño material y también tubo bajas de varios civiles y Ninjas – dijo Naori mientras que los chicos solo escuchaban y lo siguiente que diría Kushina de seguro entristecería a su hijo y a su sobrino más que nada –entre ellos al 3er Hokage – Shock total para los chicos, el 3ero, Hiruzen Sarutobi aquel anciano que llegaron a querer como un abuelo, aquel que de vez en cuando los sacaba a pasear por la aldea cuando no estaba ocupado, aquel que los invitaba a comer ramen, aquel que los motivo a ser grandes ninjas estaba muerto –abuelo Sarutobi –susurro el peli negro Uzumaki mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos y Hanabi solo lo abrazaba tratando de reconfortarlo –el viejo Sarutobi, como murió – pregunto el Jinchuriki del Zorro –peleando contra Orochimaru, tal parece uso el Sello de la Muerte, lo utilizo para sellar las almas del 1er, 2do Hokage y los brazos de Orochimaru, este jutsu es muy poderoso y peligroso ya que el sello es hecho por el Shiniagami y a cambio pide tu alma –explico Naori mientras recordaba el momento en que tanto Kenshin como Minato habían usado ese Sello –mañana será el funeral para los caídos y el 3er Hokage, descansen mientras tanto –y los chicos solo asintieron sin ánimos, y después de que los dieran de alta se fueron a sus hogares para prepararse para el día de mañana.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost - Man of the World)**

Si, esa no fue la mejor de las noticias que hubieran recibido –hoy estamos todos reunidos para recordar no solo al 3er Hokage, sino también a todos aquellos cuyo sacrificio logro que nuestra aldea pudiera sobrevivir, y también a los Ninjas de la aldea de la Roca que aun habiendo tenido nuestros problemas, brindaron su ayuda a nosotros –decía uno de los consejeros del Hokage mientras que todos estaban callados respetuosamente escuchando.

Mientras que en el campo de entrenamiento 7, justo en frente de la Roca de los Caídos en Acción se encontraba Kakashi mirando el Nombre del 3er Hokage que había sido agregado, aunque no solo estaba el, también estaba Jiraiya mientras se apoyaba en un tronco recordando sus tiempos de Gennin y al el mismo atado en el tronco mientras que sus compañeros y su Sensei Hiruzen lo observaban.

De regreso al funeral, todos estaban pasando y dejando una flor blanca frente al altar de los caídos – (por qué tuvo que pasar, porque) –preguntaba en su mente Naruto mientras veía la foto del viejo Hiruzen – (porque, porque siempre las personas buenas tienen que morir, porque aquellos a quienes veo como parte de mi familia mueren) –se preguntaba mentalmente Shon mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño izquierdo mientras tanto el cómo Naruto e Iruka le brindaban apoyo a Konohamaru el cual no dejaba de llorar.

Ahora era el turno de los Gennin, el primero fue Shikamaru mientras el recordaba cuando Hiruzen visito la academia para darle una palabras a los estudiantes, luego Chouji al dejar la flor recordó cuando él y Shikamaru eran perseguidos por el Hokage cuando se escaparan de una de las pláticas que daba cuando hacia una visita en la academia.

Con Sakura e Ino, a pesar de ser rivales, pasaron a la vez y ellas recordaron cuando eran pequeñas recolectaron flores y se las entregaron a Hiruzen el cual felizmente las acepto.

El turno de Sasuke el recordó que cuando era niño el Hokage lo trataba bien aun cuando el fallaba en algunas cosas.

El equipo 8, recordaron que en una de sus salidas para divertirse después de las misiones se encontraron con Hiruzen el cual de paso les felicito por su misión exitosa.

Hanabi, cuando pasó ella recordó cuando entrenaba el Hokage llego a donde ella practicaba y le motivo a seguir intentando, y de paso darle consejos para conquistar a cierto Uzumaki de cabello negro.

Finalmente fue el turno de los primos Uzumaki, cuando pasaron no solo fue un recuerdo fueron varios: las bromas de Naruto y Hiruzen reprendiéndolo, cuando los llevaba a comer Ramen, cuando le dejo a Naruto probarse el sombrero de Hokage mientras este decía que pronto seria suyo, cuando le ayudo a Shon a practicar un Jutsu de fuego, cuando apoyo al peli negro cuando se enteró de la muerte de Shisui y finalmente los tres en el monumento Hokage viendo la aldea en el atardecer, y después dejaron las flores mientras veían la foto y se fueron de regreso a su lugar.

Cuando llegaron ambos vieron a Iruka el cual seguía reconfortando al nieto de Hiruzen –Iruka-sensei –le llamaron la atención –por qué lo hace, porque la gente arriesga su vida por otros –pregunto Naruto mientras que Iruka respondió –bueno, cuando alguien muere, es el final, su pasado y futuro, sus sueños que llego a tener, se van junto con él, eso es así, aun cuando muere de forma honorable en batalla como muchos, igual que Shisui, es desconectado todo lo que lo ate a la vida, menos lo más importante de todo –y cuando menciono el nombre de Shisui Shon también giro para escucharlo –las personas, padres, su hermanos, amigos, amantes, la gente que fue importante para él, y estas personas las que se quedaron atrás unidas en un gran circulo gracias a los recuerdos de él, un gran circulo de amistad, fianza y sacrificio que se hace más grande con el tiempo –decía mientras que en eso una hoja solitaria salió volando por el cielo gris –es difícil de explicar, las personas en el cirulo no tienen opción es importante para nosotros – s –así que, es obligatorio, entiendo –dijo Naruto mientras volvía a mirar al frente –aun asi, es triste –dijo Konohamaru –pero imaginen si su muerte hubiera sido en vano, aunque nos dejó algo invaluable, asi que tranquilos, lo entenderán algún día, aunque unos ya lo hicieron hace años –dijo Kakashi el cual ya había llegado y estaba detrás de los Gennin.

Después de eso, el sol comenzo a salir, iluminado a la aldea aun después de ese momento.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Después del Funeral todos volvieron a sus hogares para volver a sus actividades, mientras que los Ninjas de la Roca agradecieron su hospitalidad en la aldea y se marcharon para regresar a su hogar no sin antes recibir un agradeciendo de los Ninjas de la Hoja por su ayuda.

Los días pasaban y los Ninjas ayudaban en las reparaciones de la aldea.

Pero en otro lugar en uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encontraban Naruto y Shon entrenando –bueno, ya es suficiente con eso –dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba –y que tal tu Shon –pregunto al momento de girarse a donde estaba su primo y al verlo vio que estaba sentando jadeando y a su alrededor había varias dianas de tiro tanto en el suelo como en los árboles, y en el centro de cada una había un Kunai o una Shuriken, menos en uno que estaba en la línea antes del centro –aun…..no logro…..hacerlo –decia mientras jadeaba y justo en eso Naruto se le acercó y le tendió la mano –vamos, descansemos un poco, que tal si vamos a Icharaku's a comer algo de Ramen –dijo el rubio mientras que Shon aceptaba gustoso la oferta y se levantaba y ambos fueron corriendo con rumbo a su restaurante favorito.

Mientras que en otra parte de la aldea, en una azotea de un edificio se encontraba Jiraiya con un telescopio mientras reía pervertida mente mientras usaba su telescopio para espiar a una mujer la cual se bañaba –jejejejejejeje, es maravillosa, como amo a la aldea de la Hoja, y aún más a sus mujeres –pero justo en eso a sus espaldas hablo alguien –por lo que vemos aun sigues payaseando Jiraiya –y en eso el Sennin se giró para ver a las personas detrás de el –solo investigo Homura y Koharu, que es lo que desean de mi –pregunto a los dos ancianos los cuales eran una mujer y un hombre –no perdamos el tiempo, tu bien sabes de que trata todo esto –respondio Homura mientras que Jiraiya solo cruzo los brazos y dio un suspiro –a pesar de que la aldea de la Arena pidió disculpas al enterarse que todo fue idea de Orochimaru ya que este se hiso pasar por el Kazekage, aun asi, necesitamos a un nuevo Hokage, y después de discutirlo con el Señor Feudal decidimos que ese seas tú Jiraiya –dijo Koharu mientras que el mencionado solo volvió a dar un suspiro –miren, si bien es un honor que pensaran en mí, esa no es mi meta, yo soy más un espíritu libre, además hay dos personas más capacitadas para ser Hokage –respondio el peli blanco mientras volvía a su actividad de espiar a la mujer, pero para su des fortunio esta ya se había ido –Kushina ha mostrado ser una Kunoichi muy fuerte en sus años activa, y al ser la viuda del 4to Hokage se pensaría en ella, pero ella ya no tiene su antigua energía de antes –dijo Koharu mientras que Jiraiya volvía a suspirar –bueno, ustedes querían a alguien que aun sigua en físico, y además de que sea un Sennin, pues en ese caso, ire a buscar a mi vieja compañera de equipo Tsunade –y los consejeros solo se le quedaron viendo esperando que siguiera hablando.

-piénsenlo, ella aparte de ser la Sennin con mayor fuerza física y experimentada en el arte Medico, también es la nieta del 1er Hokage y sobrina-nieta del 2do, y con respecto a encontrarla, bueno mi red de espionaje le ha pisado los talones desde hace tiempo –y en eso después de pensarlo ambos consejeros aceptaron la propuesta –en ese caso dos 3 ANBU te acompañaran –pero Jiraiya denegó la propuesta diciendo que eso llamaría la atención y que además ya tenía a dos personas en mente para ayudarle en dicha tarea de encontrar a la Sennin y esos dos chicos eran un peli negro y un rubio.

Mientras que con dichos chicos ellos se encontraban comiendo en el restaurante de Ramen, ya iban cada uno en su 4to tazón –oye por cierto para que te quería Kakashi-sensei –pregunto Naruto a su primo ya que antes de llegar a Icharaku's el Jounin los había interceptado y le había dado a Shon un pergamino –me entrego un pergamino con un Jutsu que quería enseñarme, pero que como están las cosas no tendría tiempo de enseñármelo personalmente, pero que si tenía una duda fuera a preguntarle –respondio el peli negro mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente su ramen; y justo en eso alguien entro al local –tenía que verlo, es que no conocen algo más de comida que no sea el Ramen chicos –y esa voz la reconocieron y ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Jiraiya al lado de ellos –Sabio Súper Pervertido –exclamo sorprendido Shon al ver al Sennin.

Momento después en las calles –QUE….COMO ES QUE NOS VIENE A PEDIR QUE LO ACOMPAÑEMOS A INVESTIGAR PARA SUS COCHINOS LIBROS –gritaron ambos Uzumaki mientras que Jiraiya solo les dijo –esta investigación no es de esas, bueno si investigare de vez en cuando, pero el propósito es otro, es encontrar a mi antigua compañera de equipo –y los dos oji azules solo lo vieron queriendo saber que tenía eso de importante –bueno aparte de que me ayudaran a buscarla, también iba a entrenarlos para enseñarles un gran Jutsu a los dos –y eso les llamo la atención a los dos chicos los cuales aceptaron gustosos y se fueron a su casa a empacar las cosas y avisarles a la familia que estarían fuera de la aldea. Y ya una vez teniendo todo fueron directo a las puertas de la aldea en busca de la legendaria Tsunade la Sennin de las Babosas.

Pero en una colina la cual desde la cima habían dos personas vestidas de túnicas negras con nubes rojas, sombreros cónicos de paja, y uno de ellos tenía una gran espada la cual estaba por completo vendada –valla, sobrevivieron muy apenas, ya que el daño es extenso –dijo uno de los tipos el cual era el que llevaba la espada mientras miraba los daños que presentaba la aldea y los cuales eran reparados –no hace mucho estaba en sus mejores años, pero ahora –dijo el otro –suenas algo triste, no me digas que aun sientes algo por esta aldea, Itachi –dijo uno de ellos mientras que el identificado como Itachi solo respondio fríamente –no, nada –y en eso levanto un poco su mirada para que se viera su ojos el cual era un Sharingan de 3 comas alrededor de la pupila y fueron con rumbo al interior de la aldea de la Hoja en busca de sus dos objetivos: Naruto y Shon los cuales ya se encontraban a kilómetros fuera de la aldea de la Hoja en la búsqueda de Tsunade sin saber que dentro de poco tendrías que hacer frente a esos tipos y tanto Shon como Sasuke rencontrarse con la persona que más odian en la vida.

 **Nuevos problemas se acercan y una nueva aventura se aproxima que más pasara descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo:** **La Organización y en Busca de la Sennin de Veraz/ Enserio.**

 **Yo: muy bien termine, espero les haya gustado aunque el capítulo fue corto, pero espero reviews dejando sus opiniones.**

 **Yo: nos vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	19. La Organización y en Busca de la Sennin

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero responderé los reviews:**

 **alexsennin9999: me alegra que te guste mi fic, tengo que decir que me esfuerzo mucho en que me quede asi como esta, y bueno con las técnicas de Shon, desde hace meses que tenía las técnicas de fuego del loto carmesí en mi cabeza, y el rugido del dragón de fuego es una de mis técnicas de fuego favoritas, y con respecto al Rasengan, Shon lo aprenderá, pero no lo usara tan seguido, ya que ese derecho es de Naruto, y espero te siga gustando el fic, disfruta el Capitulo.**

 **hikari1992: me alegra que te gustara y descuida pronto sabras que pasara en este capitulo, y no se si el encuentro entre ellos sea épico, pero espero te guste, y una vez mas gracias Hikari-chan.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, bueno Itachi no mato a Shisui, pero cuando se creía que él era un criminal desalmado apuntaron a Itachi como el asesino de Shisui ya que este murió poco antes de la masacre Uchiha, así que es solo lógica amigo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.19 La Organización y en Busca de la Sennin.

En estos momentos nuestros queridos héroes se encontraban junto a Jiraiya en la búsqueda de Tsunade, aunque Naruto estaba más interesado en otra cosa que en su misión –vamos Sabio Pervertido, que es lo que nos va a enseñar tenemos curiosidad de Veraz –decia el rubio en frente del Sennin y caminando de espaldas sin tropezar o tener problemas –oye hasta cuando dejaras de llamarme de ese modo, yo no soy un Pervertido –le recrimino el peli blanco al rubio –claro, no es un pervertido, pero si es un Súper Pervertido –dijo Shon con cara de palo al retirar su mirada del pergamino que le había entregado Kakashi hace rato mientras que Jiraiya le levantaba el pulgar en señal de aceptación –vez Naruto, Shon entiendo que soy yo –en ocasiones como esta, ambos Uzumaki se preguntaban por qué aceptaron acompañarlo, pero luego recordaban el entrenamiento y seguían con el camino como ahora sin hacer caso de las palabras del Sennin.

Mientras que de regreso a la aldea de la Hoja los dos tipos con túnicas negras se encontraban caminando por las calles en busca de sus dos objetivos los cuales eran los primos Uzumaki, pero en el trayecto se toparon con los Jounin Kurenai y Asuma los cuales se les quedaron viendo, después de todo no es normal tener esa vestimenta en las calles y no tenían pinta de ser viajeros –quienes son ustedes –pregunto el Sarutobi –ha pasado mucho tiempo Kurenai, Asuma –dijo Itachi –nos conocemos –pregunto Asuma al momento de que Itachi se quitara el sombrero revelando su larga cabellera negra atada en una coleta baja, una bandana de la aldea de la hoja rasgada a la mitad y sus ojos **_Sharingan_** –valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí, Itachi Uchiha, Ninja exiliado por haber cometido los Crímenes de masacrar a casi todo el Clan Uchiha y por el Homicidio de Shisui Uchiha días antes –dijo Kurenai mientras sacaba un Kunai al momento que Asuma sacara dos cuchillas de Chakra –con que osadía vuelves aquí después de lo que hiciste –dijo Asuma pero el Uchiha no se inmuto para nada –jejejejeje tal parece aún te quieren en tu vieja aldea Itachi –dijo el otro al momento de quitarse el sombrero y revelar un cabello picudo y negro, una bandana con la insignia de la niebla también rasgada en medio de esta, unos ojos negros, dientes de tiburón y su piel era de un azul pálido con branquias –me presento soy Kisame Hoshigaki – –he oído hablar de él, en el libro Bingo también como conocido como monstruo de la niebla eres acusado de homicidio de gente muy importante en vario países –dijo Kurenai mientras veía a los dos Ninjas renegados frente a ella – Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki están bajo arresto por sus crímenes –exclamo Asuma al momento de dar inicio a la batalla entre los Jounin contra los Rengados.

Kisame lanzo un ataque con su espada el cual Asuma logro eludir y justo en eso el Ninja renegado de la niebla lanzo otro ataque con su espada la cual el Sarutobi detuvo con sus cuchillas y en eso Kurenai hiso sellos de mano y su cuerpo comenzó a disolverse en el aire – (ya veo, Genjutsu) –pensó Itachi al ver lo que hacia la oji roja y Kisame solo aplico mas fuerza para hacer bajar su espada hasta que pudo tocar el hombro de Asuma –ahora veras el poder de Samaheda –y justo en eso las vendas se rompieron mostrando filosas púas las cuales cortaron el hombro de Asuma al momento de que Kisame retiraba su espada –mi espada no corta, desgarra –dijo mientras la blandía una vez mas y en frente del Asuma se tomaba el hombro sangrante, pero aun así solo sonrió –ya es hora Kurenai –dijo al momento de que en los pies de los Ninjas a Kisame le atrapara el suelo y detrás de Itachi creciera un árbol el cual lo atrapo con unas raíces y justo encima del Kurenai salió del árbol con un Kunai en mano –muy bien acabemos con esto –dijo la Jounin esperando ver a un atemorizado Itachi pero solo vio a un serio Ninja el cual no le afectaba nada, se preguntó que estaba pasando; pero justo en eso, ella se vio atrapada por las raíces, Itachi liberado justo enfrente de ella mientras la miraba como si nada –un Genjutsu de ese nivel, no funciona conmigo –y saco un Kunai mientras que la peli negra se preguntaba cuando logro invertir el Genjutsu, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que el Uchiha se acercaba con el Kunai cada vez mas y mas, no teniendo elección ser mordió la lengua hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre y liberarse de la ilusión justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Itachi por los pelos para después poner sus manos en frente para cubrirse de una patada pero la fuerza de esta la mando a volar a un lago cercano.

La Jounin se levantó poco a poco –estas a la altura de tu reputación como siempre –dijo una voz a sus espaldas sorprendiéndola, ya que detrás de ella estaba Itachi y Asuma esquivaba todos los ataques de Kisame y daba de vez en cuando uno con su brazo derecho – ** _Water Style: Shark Water Bomb Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Bomba Tiburón de Agua)_** –exclamo Kisame al momento de que una ráfaga de agua fuera directo a Asuma pero justo en eso – **_Water Style: Shark Water Bomb Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Bomba Tiburón de Agua)_** –exclamo otra voz al momento de que otra ráfaga de agua chocara contra la primera para sorpresa de Kisame y alegría de los Jounin –no me molesta verte, pero que haces aquí Kakashi –y justo frente a ellos estaba Kakashi Hatake con su **_Sharingan_** al descubierto –bueno, ya les había pedido antes que se encargaran de estos dos –dijo Kakashi frente a Asuma –pero me preocupe por ustedes –dijo otro Kakashi obviamente un Clon el cual estaba detrás de Itachi con Kunai en mano –así que eres tú, Kakashi –dijo Itachi mientras giraba levemente su mirada para ver al peli plata.

Mientras que con el equipo de búsqueda, ya habían pasado por una ciudad anteriormente en donde el Sennin había comprado bolsas con globos de agua, pelotas de goma y globos de aire, mientras que Shon solo leía el pergamino que le dio Kakashi y veía su mano derecha mientras se concentraba.

-muy bien Naruto, el Jutsu que te enseñare consta de 3 pasos, el 1er paso –dijo el peli blanco al momento en que tomara un globo de agua y en eso el globo comenzó a abultarse y a expandirse y este exploto bajo la mirada sorprendida de los Gennin – (movió el agua del globo con su Chakra) –pensaron al mismo tiempo –con el ejercicio que aprendieron para ajustar y mantener el Chakra, con el de caminar por el agua para liberar una parte de él, ambos ya están aprendidos, cierto –y ambos asintieron –con este ejercicio aprenderán a crear un flujo de Chakra dentro del globo como ustedes deseen –dijo al momento de lanzarle un globo con agua a Naruto –1ero junta el Chakra como en el ejercicio de escalar árboles, luego crea un flujo de Chakra como en el ejercicio de caminar en el agua, luego usa el Chakra para empujar y agitar el agua dentro del globo, el objetivo es simple, mover el agua del globo hasta que este explote entendido –pregunto mientras que el rubio asentía justo al momento de comenzar mientras que Shon solo escribía los pasos para así saber que hacer después de terminar de aprender el Jutsu en el pergamino de Kakashi: el **_Chidori_**.

De regreso a la aldea de la Hoja, en estos momento nos encontramos en el hospital, la pelea contra Itachi y Kisame fue dura, pero sobre todo para Kakashi que en un descuido fue sumergido a un Genjutsu de Itachi el cual llamo el **_Tsukuyomi_** en el cual torturo a Kakashi durante 72 horas dentro de la ilusión siendo solo 1 segundo en la vida real para que después Gai apareciera y les ayudara al enfrentarse contra Kisame, pero los ninjas renegados se fueron al enterarse que sus objetivos no se encontraban en la aldea.

-esos dos son un problema, pero como van las cosas aun no encuentran a Naruto o a Shon –dijo Gai mientras que los Jounin asentían –pero aun así no tiene lógica, se supone que se infiltraron en la aldea, ya debieron saber dónde se encontraban los chicos, además de que ya conoce a Naruto, sobre todo a Shon –dijo Asuma mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca y en eso por la puerta entro Sasuke –oigan que paso, me dijeron que Kakashi-Sensei estaba aquí –dijo Sasuke a los Jounin los cuales trataban de encontrar algo que decirle al Uchiha para que no se enterara de que Itachi estuvo en la aldea –no mucho, solo está cansado porque Gai lo reto a otro de sus desafíos, verdad Gai –dijo Asuma intentando sonar que decia la verdad y el Jounin de expandes asintió, pero parece que la vida quiso echarles a perder el plan ya que en ese momento entro otro Ninja –ES CIERTO QUE ITACHO REGRESO Y ESTA BUSCANDO A NARUTO Y SHON –exclamo al entrar mientras que Sasuke abrió los ojos al enterarse y salio corriendo fuera de la habitación mientras que los Jounin solo vieron con enojo al ninja por revelar lo de Itachi –idiota –dijo Kurenai mientras que el ninja solo se rasco la cabeza al ver su error – quien ira tras Sasuke- pregunto el Sarutobi a lo que el cejudo fue tras él; mientras tanto Sasuke corría por la calles de la Hoja para buscar a sus compañeros, y encontrar a Itachi, aunque no sabia el porque iba tras los Uzumaki.

Finalmente llego a la casa de sus compañeros y cuando toco la puerta, esta fue abierta por Hitomi –no hay tiempo Hitomi están Naruto y Shon –pregunto rápido el peli negro mientras que la peli roja negó con la cabeza –ellos se fueron hace un rato con el Maestro Jiraiya, creo que ahora deberán estar en la aldea más cercana, por que buscas a Naruto y a mi hermano –pregunto Hitomi pero no recivio respuesta ya que cuando Sasuke recivio la información se fue rápido para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Mientras que con los chicos y el Sennin se encontraban en las calles del pueblo intentando buscar un hotel en el cual hospedarse hasta tener nueva información de Tsunade, y durante el trayecto Naruto intentaba reventar el Globo de agua, pero apenas lograba hacer que se moviera, Shon estaba sujetando su muñeca derecha mientras que en su mano apenas se generaba unas pequeñas chispas eléctricas y Jiraiya observaba con detalle el lugar y por fin habían llegado a un hotel e hicieron las reservaciones al momento de que una señorita muy hermosa pasara por la entrada del lugar y les hiciera una mirada para después guiñar un ojo a los 3, Shon no hiso nada, para que reaccionar a eso si él ya tenía una hermosa novia en casa, Naruto tampoco hiso nada, él no era un pervertido para hacer ese tipo de cosas, además de que cierta Hyuga de cabello negro azulado estaba en sus pensamientos desde hace tiempo, pero Jiraiya era otra cosa, rápido hiso una mirada pervertida y les entregó las llaves de la habitación a los Jinchurikis –aquí tienen chicos, vallas a la habitación, Naruto sigue con el 1er paso, Shon con el Chidori y después duerman nos vemos –dijo al momento de salir corriendo detrás de la señorita mientras que sus alumnos solo lo vieron con los ojos en blanco – maldito viejo súper pervertido –dijeron ambos chicos mientras iban a sus habitaciones; minutos después ambos chicos se encontraban muy aburridos, ya hace poco Naruto había por fin entendido el ejercicio y había logrado reventar el globo de Agua y Shon había podido crear al menos una mínima cantidad de electricidad en su mano –cuando llegara el Sabio Súper Pervertido –dijo Naruto mientras miraba por la ventana esperando ver una señal de la llegado de dicho peli blanco –no lo sé, pero por la expresión en su rostro, lo mejor será dormir hasta que llegue –dijo Shon mientras se preparaba para dormir pero justo en eso tocaron la puerta de la habitación –de seguro es el –dijo Naruto mientras él y Shon se levantaban para ir a la puerta, al abrirla ellos se esperaban encontrar con el Sennin pervertido, pero no con dos sujetos vestido con túnicas negras con nubes rojas, aun que el sujeto de cabello negro con la bandana de la hoja, era parecido a Sasuke, incluso tiene el **_Sharingan_** , Shon al verlo rápido supo quién era, no había duda, era el, el que decia ser el mejor amigo de Shisui, el que decia pelear por la aldea hasta el final, era no solo el hermano de Sasuke, también era el que mato a Shisui, aquel que juro sobre la tumba de su difunto hermano que haría pagar todo lo que hiso, Itachi Uchiha.

-Naruto y Shon Uzumaki, ustedes vendrán con nosotros –dijo Itachi mientras que Naruto solo dio un paso atrás pero Shon seguía parado donde mismo, se había quedado tieso al ver a Itachi frente a el –es difícil creer que estos dos chiquillos tienen al Zorro de las 9 Colas y al Ozaru Dorado de 1 Colas –dijo Kisame para hacer que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran, como es posible que ellos sepan su secreto, sin opción alguna se puso en pose de combate y listo para activar el **_Rinnegan_** de ser necesario, pero su primo seguía tieso –sabes Itachi, no creo que el líder se enoje si le corto las piernas a los mocosos para que no intenten escapar –dijo mientras sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada.

Pero Itachi solo tenía la vista fija en el Uzumaki Uchiha que estaba en frente de él, para después cerrar por unos segundos los ojos –ha pasado mucho tiempo, no es asi, Sasuke –dijo Itachi y justo detrás de ellos se encontraba el compañero de los chicos, el Uchiha el cual solo veía de manera seria a su hermano –Itachi…Uchiha –dijo en voz baja Sasuke pero fue audible para los demás en la habitación y al verlo vieron que sus ojos tenían su **_Sharingan_** activado –valla, el **_Sharingan_** , y es justo igual a ti, quien es el –pregunto Kisame al fijar su vista en el Uchiha menor –es solo mi estúpido Hermano Menor –respondio sin emoción alguna el Renegado mientras que Sasuke empezó a mirarlo con odio y a Shon se le oscureció la mirada y comenzo a apretar sus puños justo al escuchar lo siguiente –pensé que todos en el Clan Uchiha habían sido exterminados por ti –dijo Kisame –Itachi Uchiha –dijo Sasuke pero esta vez más fuerte –espero estés listo para morir –y por fin tubo sentido para Naruto, la personas que Sasuke quería matar, y la personas que más odiaba Shon en el mundo, era Itachi –es tal y como lo dijiste –dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a concentrar su Chakra en su mano izquierda –he fomentado mi odio hacia ti, todo este tiempo he vivido para una sola cosa –seguía diciendo Sasuke al momento de que el Chidori se hiciera presente en su mano –PARA MATARTE, ESTO ACABA DE UNA VEZ –grito al momento de salir corriendo hacia Itachi con el fin de impactar el Jutsu asesino en su hermano –MUERE **_Chidori_** –pero justo antes de impactar, Itachi en un rápido movimiento atrapo e brazo de Sasuke haciendo que el Jutsu desapareciera y después lo hiso chocar contra la pared no sin antes fracturarle el brazo.

Pero justo en eso, otra cantidad de Chakra surgido y al girar su cabeza vio a Shon con su puño derecho envuelto en llamas de color Carmesí y en forma de Halcón apunto de atacarlo –MUERE ITACHI **_Red Hawk_** –e Itachi para no tener que recibir el Jutsu tuvo que soltar a Sasuke haciéndolo caer al suelo y que Shon impactara una pared, pero Shon no dejaba de ver con gran odio al Uchiha mayor –( ** _Chidori_** , y el **_Red Hawk_** , han crecido mucho mi hermanito y Shon) –pensó Itachi al ver las técnicas que mostraron los dos peli negros hace rato –creo que en vez de cortarle las piernas, mejor les cortamos los brazos a esos dos no crees –dijo Kisame a punto de atacar a Naruto el cual estaba más cerca.

Pero antes de que su espada lograra golpear a Naruto en una bocanada de humo apareció un sapo de la altura de Naruto vestido con una armadura el cual detuvo el arma –ustedes dos no me conocen verdad –dijo una voz detrás de Naruto, y en eso apareció otra bocanada de humo y por ella hiso su aparición el Sabio Sapo con la mujer de antes en su hombro –pus muy mal, ya que yo soy Jiraiya el Sabio Sapo, las mujeres son las caen ante mí, no al revés –decia el Sennin mientras hacia otra de sus ridículas poses –SI COMO NO, UN SOLO GUIÑO DE ESA SEÑORITA HISO QUE USTED FUERA TRAS ELLA COMO UN PERRO, NO ES MAS QUE UN HABLADOR SABIO SUPER PERVERTIDO –dijeron ambos Uzumaki mientras que a los demás les salía una gotita en la nuca y a Jiraiya una venita punzante –ES QUE NO VE QUE HAY COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE ESAS –exclamo Naruto mientras apuntaba a los Renegados –creí que duraría más la trampa –dijo el Hoshigaki –así que lo hicieron para alejarme de los chicos y capturarlos –razono el súper pervertido viendo la situación de las cosas mientras que los Gennin solo se sorprendían al saber esa información, mientras que Itachi recordaba su encuentro con Kakashi el cual supo cuál era su objetivo –asi que es por ti que Kakashi lo supo, tú ya sabias nuestro objetivo –dijo el Uchiha mayor aun con su cara carente de emociones –es cierto, Naruto y Shon son el objetivo de nuestra organización Akatsuki –dijo al momento de que Jiraiya hiciera desaparecer al sapo, bajara a la señorita y se pusiera en pose de combate –jamás tendrán a los chicos –dijo el peli blanco listo para pelear –no se metan en esto –dijo Sasuke el cual comenzaba a levantarse muy apenas sujetándose su brazo izquierdo –los únicos que tenemos el derecho de acabar con él, somos Shon y yo –dijo llamando la atención de los demás y vieron que Shon estaba al lado de el –Sasuke, tú no eres de importancia ahora –dijo su hermano mayor pero en eso ambos peli negros salieron corriendo tras de Itachi.

Primero Shon el cual intento darle un fuerte golpe en la cara pero el Uchiha traidor le atrapo el puño y lo lanzo a un lado finalmente Sasuke intento darle una patada, pero Itachi igual la detuvo y le dio una para mandarlo a chocar contra una pared incrustándolo en esta y en un segundo aparecer frente a él y sujetarlo del cuello contra el muro –aun eres muy débil, aun no me odias lo suficiente y jamás lo harás –justo en eso ambos se vieron a los ojos al momento de que él sus ojos cambiaran a rojo con una Shuriken de 3 puntas –Tsukuyomi –dijo el Uchiha al momento de sumergir a Sasuke en el Genjutsu y hacerlo ver la masacre Uchiha durante 72 horas, pero justo en eso Shon en un arranque de velocidad en un parpadeo dejo de estar parado a estar al lado de Itachi con un Kunai en mano a punto de atacarlo –SUELTALO –grito al momento de lanzar el ataque y que Itachi soltara a Sasuke aunque el ataque logro provocarle un corte en la mejilla para su sorpresa y la de los demás –(esa velocidad….Shisui) –pensó Itachi al momento de que vio la silueta de Shisui detrás de Shon por un momento –VEN ACA MOCOSO –grito Kisame yendo hacia Shon pero justo en eso Jiraiya hiso sellos de mano y al terminar el entorno en el que se encontraban comenzo a cambiar a un lugar carnoso con rastros de jugos gástricos y vieron al peli blanco que tenía sus manos en el suelo – ** _Ninja Art: Trap Mouth Toad (A. Ninja: Trampa Boca de Sapo)_** –exclamo mientras que el lugar parecía atrapar a los renegados por los pies y en eso tanto Naruto como Shon que tomo a Sasuke se pusieron al lado del Sennin –mala suerte amigos, ahora están dentro del estómago del Sapo del Monte Myoboku, asi que tengan cuidado de no moverse mucho, ya que su estómago es muy sensible –explico con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando sin opción e los Ninjas exiliados –Kisame, retirada –ordeno Itachi mientras que el hombre tiburón solo asintió de mala gana y justo en eso llamas negras salieron de la nada quemando la pared y haciendo un agujero por el cual escaparon Jiraiya junto con los chicos fueron a ver el fuego negro mientras veían a lo lejos a los Akatsuki huir; –que es esta cosa, fuego negro –dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba para tocarlo –ALEJATE DE EL –ordenaron tanto Jiraiya como Shon haciendo que Naruto se apartara del susto al momento en que Jiraiya sacara un pergamino y sellara el fuego y después el lugar volviera la normalidad –que clase de fuego era ese –pregunto Naruto mientras que Shon solo respondio –ese fuego, es muy poderoso, según me contaron dejaría ver al **_Crimson Lotus_** como una simple flama a comparación –y eso sorprendió a Naruto, después de todo el Loto Carmesí era poderoso pero que existiera un fuego más poderoso; pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en eso ya que algo o mejor dicho alguien entro por el agujero y le dio tremenda patada a Jiraiya, ese alguien era Gai.

 **(N.A: esto es igual, pasemos a lago más interesante).**

Ahora habían pasado unas horas desde que se encontraron a los Akatsuki, que Sasuke fuera sumergido a la ilusión y que Gai intentara hacer que los chicos usaran el expandes verde, obvio que no lo usarían pero no querían ser descorteses, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran se deshacen de ellos.

Y durante el resto de su búsqueda volvieron con el entrenamiento, como Naruto ya haya completado el 1er paso ahora iría con el 2do, explotar una pelota de goma, la idea era la misma, pero era difícil ya que era aún más gruesa que la de agua, en sus primeros intentos apenas lograba provocarle un agujero, pero después de una semana lo había logrado al hacer el mismo procedimiento pero agregando más Chakra; con Shon él estaba muy serio cuando se topó con Itachi, era obvio que era su odio hacia él, pero no dejo que eso perjudicara la misión y su entrenamiento y de paso dicho sea, ahora era capaz de producir una ligera aura eléctrica en su mano, no era lo suficiente para atravesar pero si para inmovilizar a su oponente por él; pero justo en estos momento se encontraban llegando a un pueblo llamado Tanzaku ya que la información de un informante de Jiraiya decia que Tsunade fue vista yendo hacia ese lugar –oiga Sabio Súper Pervertido, ahora que pensamos como es esa tal Tsunade –pregunto Naruto el cual estaba realizando el 3er paso y en su mano tenía un simple globo el cual parecía girar un poco para después explotar –es cierto aún no saben cómo es, aquí tienen –y de su chaleco saco un foto de una mujer rubia de ojos marrones y de unos 30 años –oiga Sabio Súper Pervertido, creo que nos serviría una actual, no de hace 20 años –dijo Shon al ver la foto, ya que si la mujer que buscaban era la excompañera de Jiraiya no podría ser así de joven –me crean o no, así es Tsunade chicos, lo que pasa es que ella está bajo un Genjutsu que le da esa apariencia, aun que en verdad ella es un poco mayor que yo –y eso sorprendió a los chicos, enserio ella podía hacerse pasar por una mujer joven, bueno sin darle más asunto a la cosa siguieron con su camino.

Ya una vez en el pueblo decidieron dividirse para así tener más probabilidades de encontrar a Tsunade, aunque cada uno pasó por una torre la cual estaba destruida, y cuando preguntaron dijeron que un monstruo serpiente la destruyo, claro que eso solo les hiso pensar una cosa: Orochimaru.

Por qué había venido, no lo sabían, bueno no los chicos, aunque Jiraiya tenía su teoría, buscaron por un buen que ya había anochecido rato pero no lograron encontrarle así que se reunieron en un restaurante para comer algo y de paso recolectar más información, pero al entrar el Sennin logro ver a una mujer de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas bajas, ojos marrones y en su frete había una marca de un rombo morado, vestía una gran chaqueta de color verde con el kanji de "apuesta" escrito dentro de un círculo rojo en la parte posterior. Debajo lleva una camisa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se ciñe a su cuerpo gracias a una faja azulada que hace juego con sus pantalones. Lleva sandalias con tacones altos, en su cuello lleva un collar de color jade y para alegría de Jiraiya tenía una gran delantera (N.A: si saben a lo que me refiero) y junto a ella había una chica de cabello corto negro con ojos del mismo color, y esta vestía un kimono de color negro y en sus brazos había un cerdito con un chaleco rojo –HEY TSUNADE –grito el Sennin llamando la atención de la mujer la cual al fijarse se dio cuenta de quién era –JIRAIYA –exclamo sorprendida al ver al pervertido, mientras que los chicos al ver a la Sennin solo tuvieron un pensamiento – (así que ella es Tsunade, valla la técnica le sirve a la perfección, si parece de 30 años) –y no era broma ella parecía tener la misma edad que sus madres o un poquito más joven; los 3 Ninjas se sentaron en la misma mesa que las mujeres y así se hiso presente un silencio mientras comían, aunque Shizune estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de comida que comía el peli negro –saben, creo que hoy es el día en que me reúno con viejos conocidos –dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio llamando la atención de los hombres –así que, Orochimaru estuvo aquí, que quería –dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo a Shizune de que lo haya descubierto aunque en eso recibió una mirada de Tsunade diciendo que no diga nada –nada, solo fue de paso –respondió al momento de sacar una baraja de cartas y comenzar a repartirlas, aunque dicha respuesta no convencía a Jiraiya. Después de jugar por unos cuantos minutos Jiraiya volvió a hablar –seré directo Sarutobi-sensei está muerto y los del concejo tomaron la decisión de quien sería el próximo Hokage, Tsunade te eligieron como la 5ta Hokage –y eso sorprendió a los chicos, enserio ella como la 5ta Maestra Hokage, si por la fama que escucharon que tiene ella, se preocuparon en que ella decidiera apostar la aldea y perderla, aunque no solo los Uzumaki se sorprendieron, también Shizune mientras que Tsunade se paralizo pero después dirigió su mirada a los chicos y se sorprendió al ver el parecido que tenían con los antiguos estudiantes del Pervertido –quienes son ellos, que yo sepa no habías tenido más estudiantes desde Minato y Kenshin –pregunto Tsunade mientras veía a los chicos –ellos son mis nuevos estudiantes, Naruto Uzumaki y Shon Uzumaki Uchiha – –(esos chicos, no solo son los Jinchurikis, son los hijos de ellos) –pensó la rubia para después volver a centrar su mirada en el juego –pues, me niego, hay tienes la respuesta –y eso sorprendió a los Uzumaki, primero lo buscaban para curar a Sasuke y a Kakashi-sensei, pero resulta que también para que tomara el puesto de Hokage y esta lo rechaza, que estaba pasando – sabes muy bien que esa aldea me trae malos recuerdos, además quien acepta ese título, en pocas palabras, es un completo idiota –esas palabras enojaron a los chicos, como podía atreverse a decirle eso a los Hokage, ellos fueron grandes ninjas, lucharon por la aldea que amaban y dieron sus vidas por ella así como el 4to y el 3ero –ya que todos mueren al tener ese título, mi abuelo y tío abuelo perdieron sus vidas, y mira a Sarutobi-sensei el dejo el puesto pero regreso a él después de que el 4to muriera joven, por eso el puesto de Hokage es una porquería -.

PUM

Ese fue el sonido que se escuchó, la ira de los chicos había explotado y Shon había golpeado la mesa con tanta fuerza que había logrado hacerla pedazos bajo la mirada sorprendida de la peli negra al ver a alguien con tal fuerza –YA ESTAMOS ARTOS, ES CIERTO QUE LOS HOKAGES PUEDEN LLEGAR A MORIR EN LAS BATALLAS, PERO ESO QUE, ELLOS LO HACEN PARA PROTEGER A SU FAMILIAS, AMIGOS, A LA ALDEA Y A TODOS SUS SERES QUERIDOS, ES POR ESO QUE QUIEN SE ATREVA A FALTARLES EL RESPETO SE MERECEN UN GOLPE DIRECTO A LA CARA, ESCUCHASTE ESO VIEJA –y las últimas palabras pusieron tiesos a Jiraiya y Shizune, mientras que Tsunade tenía sus ojos ensombrecidos y una venita apareció en su frente –que fue lo que dijeron par de idiotas –pregunto en voz baja la Sennin pero eso no intimido a los chicos –es que tu edad no te deja ori –pregunto Shon incrementando la ira de Tsunade –te dijimos vieja, vieja –y eso fue todo – eso e todo afuera ahora – –con mucho gusto – y así fueron a la calle siendo seguidos de los otros.

Naruto y Shon estaba justo enfrente de Tsunade mientras que esta los veía como si nada aunque aún estaba enojada con ellos –uno de los Legendarios Sennin contra dos Gennin –y justo en eso levanto su dedo índice –un dedo, eso me bastara para derrotarlos a los dos, vengan que esperan –les reto la Sennin al momento de que ambos salieran corriendo contra ella.

Naruto fue el primero al lanzarle Shurikens las cuales ella esquivo al girar su cabeza, pero en eso Naruto se puso frente a ella con un Kunai en mano a punto de atacarla, pero Tsunade con su dedo índice se lo quito y con este le ataco la frente desatando la bandana de la Hoja y después con su dedo le golpeo la frente haciendo caer a distancia, pero en eso Shon estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero Tsunade puso su dedo para pararlo, y cuando chocaron se produjo una ligera onda expansiva –(este niño, tiene una gran fuerza, se nota a leguas, eso deber ser por el Ozaru) –pensó al momento en que le tomara el puño y lo lanzara para atrás –oigan niños, antes de que los deje inconscientes respondan, porque son tan sensibles con respecto al título de Hokage –pregunto mientras miraba a Shon queriendo saber su respuesta

 **(Naruto Ost –Naruto Theme)**

–por que, el 3er Hokage fue como mi abuelo, el me enseñó a nunca rendirme, y cuando tu insultaste el título, lo insultaste a él, y eso nunca lo perdono –fue la respuesta daba por el Jinchuriki con cola, y después fijo su vista en Naruto esperando también su respuesta –porque para mí, es mi meta, escuche esto, **El ser Hokage, es mi Sueño** –y los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron al escuchar eso, y detrás de Naruto pudo ver dos siluetas uno era de un hombre de larga cabellera y el otro era un niño de la edad de Naruto casi parecido a él pero su cabello era castaño.

Tsunade no era la única sorprendida, también lo estaba Shizune, mientras que Jiraiya solo tenía una sonrisa de orgullo mientras veía a Tsunade bajar un poco su guardia momento el cual decidieron aprovechar, era el momento de usar los Jutsu.

Naruto comenzo en concentrar su Chakra en la palma de la mano derecha y poco a poco se empezó a formar una esfera giratoria de Chakra, pero el Chakra giraba lentamente y no era mucho, mientras que Shon activo su **_Sharingan_** y se tomó la muñeca izquierda y en ella comenzo a reunirse Chakra eléctrico, no era mucho era apenas una pequeña aura de electricidad azul y esta daba un pequeño trinar de Aves llamando la atención de Tsunade la cual se sorprendió al ver a Naruto y Shon con dos Jutsus sumamente poderosos –(esos Jutsus son….) –pensaba mientras veía a ambos chicos con los Jutsus en las manos, y no era la única, Shizune estaba igual de sorprendida.

Tsunade no tenía a donde ir, Naruto estaba frente a ella, mientras que Shon atrás, la tenían acorralada.

-AAAHHHHH –gritaron ambos chicos al momento de salir corriendo dispuestos a impactar su Jutsu en ella.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Un encuentro con futuros enemigos, dos Jutsus a perfeccionar, que más pasara, en el próximo capítulo:** **La Apuesta, Los 3 Sennin y Esfera Espiral y el Millar de Aves de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y como siempre les invito a dejar reviews dando sus opiniones.**

 **Yo: también úsenlos para cualquier duda que tengan, nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	20. La Apuesta, Los 3 Sennin y Esfera Espira

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero responderé los reviews:**

 **hikari1992: me alegra que te gustara, y descuida aquí tienes el capítulo y así sabrás que pasara, nos vemos Hikari-chan.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, lo de Itachi, eso me temo que será capítulos más adelante, y era obvio que los chicos se enfadarían por esas palabras.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te guste. Y me leíste la mente, pues ya tenía pensado hacer un loto con el Amaterasu, espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.20 La Apuesta, Los 3 Sennin y Esfera Espiral y el Millar de Aves.

En estos momentos Naruto y Shon corrían dispuesto a atacar a Tsunade, Shon con su imperfecto **_Chidori_** , mientras que Naruto con una esfera giratoria de Chakra, en medio de ellos estaba Tsunade la cual intentaba pensar en algo para no recibir ambos Jutsus y después de pensarlo ella dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con su dedo provocando una gran grieta que fue tanto frente como atrás de ella haciendo que los Gennin tropezaran y así desestabilizar sus Jutsus haciéndolos desaparecer –(increíble, jamás espere el Jutsu del 4to Hokage, y menos el Jutsu original de Kakashi, pero como veo, no están completos) –pensaba mientras recordaba ambas técnicas y ambas no estaban completas.

Ambos Jinchurikis se levantaron del suelo mientras veían la grieta en el suelo, era sorprendente que eso pasara con tan solo un golpe en el dedo de Tsunade, aunque Jiraiya no estaba sorprendido, después de todo el y la Senju fueron compañeros ya tenía una buena idea de que tan fuerte era; en eso Tsunade aparto su dedo del suelo para volver a ponerse de pie para después dirigir su mirada en el Sabio –Jiraiya, tú fuiste quien le enseño a ese chico el **_Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)_** y al otro el **_Chidori_** –pregunto mientras que Naruto ponía atención al enterarse del nombre del Jutsu –bueno a Naruto le enseñe el **_Rasengan_** , después de todo es mi estudiante, pero Shon decidió aprender primero el **_Chidori_** por medio de un pergamino que le dio Kakashi, yo solo le explico lo que no logre entender ya que yo no soy quien invento e Jutsu –respondió Jiraiya como si nada,–Ja, solo tú y el 4to Hokage supieron usar el Jutsu, ese mocoso jamás podrá lograrlo, además el **_Chidori_** , en qué demonios pensaba Kakashi al enseñarle un Jutsu tan peligroso a ese otro mocoso, llenarles las cabezas de falsas esperanzas, de ideas tontas, haciendo pensar que podrían llegar a ser Hokage algún día –nuevamente la furia de los chicos regreso y estos no se dejarían insultar por ella –así pues ya vera, que lograremos dominar esas técnicas, solo denos 3 días y así le cerraremos su gran boca – –eso es una apuesto lo que oigo –dijo Tsunade llamando la atención de los Chicos –claro que sí, vieja –y así dieron inicio a una apuesta –en ese caso, tal y como dicen, les daré 3 días para que logren completar dichos Jutsus, si lo logran me retractare de mis palabras, no menospreciare el título de Hokage, admitiré que serás un gran Hokage –esto último lo dijo para Naruto y después se quitó el collar que llevaba en su cuello y lo mostro –y les daré mi collar –y eso sorprendió mucho a Jiraiya y a Shizune ya que ese collar era muy preciado para la Sennin, además por la historia que tenía, pensaban que la vida de los chicos estaba en riesgo –Lady Tsunade no puede hacer eso –dijo la acompañante de la Sennin pero esta la callo –pero, si no lo logran, aceptaran que yo tenía razón, renunciaran no solo a sus sueños, también dejaran de ser Ninjas –eso ya fue llevarlo a los extremos, ahora todo lo que tenían era ganar o ganar, pero justo en eso Tsunade levanto en sus manos una cartera con forma de sapo y la otra de un pequeño dragón de color rojo y amarillo –y me quedare con su dinero –y les regreso las carteras a cada uno a los chicos que estaba sorprendidos ya que no notaron cuando se las quito –pero que hace Lady Tsunade, porque está apostando ese collar –pregunto Shizune acercándose a la Sennin la cual solo respondió como si no le importara la cosa –pues porque es imposible que lo logren, además, dudo que acep… – –aceptamos la apuesta –dijeron ambos para que después la Sennin se fuera siendo seguida por su acompañante dejando solo a los Uzumaki y a Jiraiya.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde dicha Sennin se encontraba en estos momentos en un bar bebiendo y sin la compañía de Shizune la cual estaba en su cuarto de Hotel, Tsunade se encontraba pensando en la propuesta de Orochimaru y después en su apuesta con los Uzumaki, pero justo en eso Jiraiya llego al bar y se sentó junto a Tsunade –que es lo que quieres pervertido –pregunto la rubia al momento que Jiraiya pidiera algo de tomar y una botella de Sake –solo quería beber con una vieja amiga –le respondió este para que después comenzaran a beber; minutos después se hiso presente un silencio el cual era un poco incómodo, pero en eso el Sabio Sapo decidió hablar –aun conservas ese collar, me sorprende que no lo perdieras en una apuesta, aunque es natural que no te separes del ya que es un recuerdo de esos dos –dichas palabras hicieron que Tsunade se pusiera melancólica y apretara el collar en su cuello –Tsunade no sé qué propuesta te halla echo Orochimaru pero será mejor que no confíes en él, yo lo hice y pague muy caro ese error –eso dicho por el peli blanco sorprendió a la rubia –ni te sorprendas ya que Orochimaru solo ve a alguien si es que necesita algo – –eso no es asunto tuyo, y dime porque trajiste a esos chico –pregunto Tsunade debido a que Naruto le recordaba mucho a dos personas muy preciadas para ella –bueno Shon es el hijo de uno de mis estudiantes al igual que Naruto, le ayudo para que logre su objetivo de ser un gran Ninja para horrar la memoria de Shisui, mientras que Naruto, bueno el, Nawaki y Dan son muy parecidos, mucho diría yo, y te diré una última cosa, si piensas traicionar a la aldea ayudando a Orochimaru… yo mismo te matare –y con esas últimas palabras el Sennin pervertido dejo sola a la Sennin rubia –(Dan, Nawaki) -.

Al día siguiente un poco alejados del pueblo se veía a Shizune intentando encontrar a dos chicos –(donde podrán estar) –pensó muy apurada, ya que tenía que advertirles de dejar la apuesta y los peligros que llevaba el collar y en eso escucho el sonido de una ligera explosión y el algo atravesar otra cosa y fue al origen y cuando llego vio a los chicos cada uno enfrente de un árbol diferente los cuales el de Naruto parecía un poco torcido y el de Shon tenía un pequeño agujero –Naruto, Shon tengo que –pero en eso los chicos explotaron en bocanadas de humo sorprendiendo a la peli negra –que se le ofrece señorita Shizune –preguntaron los originales los cuales aparecieron detrás de otros dos árboles –tengo algo importante que decirles –dijo la oji negra –perdón pero no puede ser más tarde ahora estamos entrenando – –de eso mismo quiero decirles, antes que nada ustedes deben saber algo sobre ese collar y sobre Lady Tsunade -.

 **(N.A: la historia del collar es igual al anime)**

Naruto y Shon estaban sorprendidos, al escuchar la historia, solo por ese collar Tsunade había sufrido tanto dolor, la pérdida de su hermano, después la del hombre que amo, era muy triste, y eso explicaba su actitud actual –ya ven chicos, esos sucesos, la cambiaron, se ha atormentado desde entonces, entiéndanla ella ha sufrido –pero en eso los Jinchurikis solo dieron un paso atrás para seguir con su entrenamiento –nosotros también hemos sufrido –dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Shizune –yo, tal vez pude crecer con alguien de mi familia, pero no supe lo que era el cariño de uno de tus padres la mayor parte de mi vida –comenzó Naruto para que después Shon continuara –fuimos odiados por la mayoría de los aldeanos en la aldea, por algo lo cual no tuvimos elección, nos aislaron, haciendo que sintiéramos la soledad –después de eso toco su bandana con fuerza, ya que no solo era su bandana, era también una de las ultimas cosas que tenia de la figura de hermano mayor que tubo –y también perdí a mi hermano –eso ultimo sorprendió a Shizune, no sabía que él tuviera un hermano –él no era mi hermano de sangre, pero, él fue uno de los pocos que me apoyaron cuando era un niño, él me dijo que era lo que necesitaba para ser fuerte, y un día me entere que él fue asesinado, pero prometí, que seguiría adelante, que usaría sus enseñanzas, y que lo haría por su memoria –y se fueron dispuestos a seguir entrenando dejando sola a Shizune, aunque los chicos habían sido sutiles, pudo sentir el dolor de los chicos en esas palabras.

Ya había llegado el día tanto de la apuesta, como en el que se reuniría Tsunade con Orochimaru, los chicos solo se encontraban dando unos toques finales a su entrenamiento en el cuarto del Hotel, estaban listos para ganar la apuesta, y de paso, hacerle ver lo equivocada que estaba Tsunade pero en eso la puerta de la habitación fue abierta abruptamente los oji azul se puso en pose de combate ya que aún recordaba lo que paso con Akatsuki pero se relajaron al ver que la que entraba era Shizune pero esta venia alterada –Naruto, Shon donde está el Maestro Jiraiya –pregunto alterada –el Sabio Súper Pervertido no vino a dormir en la noche –dijo Shon mientras señalaba la cama en la cual dormía Jiraiya la cual estaba intacta –de seguro se quedó bebiendo o se fue con una dama, ya sabes lo que hace siempre –respondió en esta ocasión Naruto, pero en eso el sonido de la puerta volviéndose a abrir y al girarse vieron entrar a Jiraiya –que más quisiera, créanme chicos –y él se veía en muy mal estado, apenas podía sostenerse, y parecía muy cansado –Tsunade me dio una droga la cual me dificulta el moverme y el uso y moldeo de mi Chakra –dijo el Sennin al momento de sentarse en una silla y que Shon le diera un vaso de agua, después de que el Sennin lo tomara giro su cabeza en dirección a Shizune –muy bien, dime, de que hablaron con Orochimaru – –no hay tiempo de eso, debemos ir rápido se los cuento en el camino – decía la peli negra al momento de salir corriendo de la habitación siendo seguida por los otros; Mientras que con Tsunade en el lugar de reunión con Orochimaru, era un callejón hecho de dos muros, aunque uno de ellos estaba por completo destrozado, eso fue producto del 1er encuentro con Orochimaru, y hablando del diablo este apareció acompañado de Kabuto pero en esta ocasión tenia puesta la bandana del sonido –y bien, que has pensado de mi propuesta –pregunto el Sennin pálido –si te curo los brazos prometes no atacar la aldea de la Hoja –pregunto seriamente la rubia Senju mientras que Orochimaru solo le dio una sonrisa –kukukukuku tienes mi palabra Tsunade –y la rubia asintió y con sus manos llenas de Chakra se acercó a Orochimaru para intentar tocar sus brazos.

De regreso con los demás Shizune terminaba de contar lo que le propuso Orochimaru a Tsunade –y eso es todo, tan solo Lady Tsunade le cure los brazos, Orochimaru empezará con la destrucción de la Hoja –termino de contar Shizune –la vieja no aceptara, eso es seguro –dijo Shon siendo respaldado por Naruto esperando que lo que dijeron sea cierto, después de todo la oferta era muy tentadora para la Sennin.

De regreso con Tsunade ella estaba a pocos milímetros de los brazos de Orochimaru, pero en eso un Kunai callo entre los dos separándolos y evitando la acción de Tsunade y ambos se fijaron que el que lanzo el Kunai había sido Kabuto –por qué lo hiciste Kabuto –pregunto el Sennin de las serpientes mientras miraba a Kabuto el cual solo se ajustó los lentes –por qué lo hiciste Tsunade, si prometí no atacar la aldea –dijo el Sennin molesto por casi ser traicionado por su ex compañera –por qué sé que tu promesa de dejar en paz la aldea de la Hoja era una mentira, además el traicionar la aldea por la cual dieron sus vidas para proteger seria traicionarlos a ellos, y eso –decía mientras apretaba su puño derecho con tanta fuerza –QUE VOY AACABAR CONTIGO –grito al momento de correr hacia el apunto de golpearlo con su puño, pero tanto Kabuto como Orochimaru saltaron evitando el golpe siendo el suelo quien lo recibiera y esta se rompió creando un cráter y en este Tsunade lo veía con mirada retadora esperando el combate mientras se quitaba su chaqueta –será mejor irnos a otro lado –opino el de lentes mientras se iban a un lugar alejado seguidos de la Sennin; minutos después los Uzumaki junto con Jiraiya y Shizune habían llegado al lugar de la reunión y se sorprendieron al ver como estaba el sitio casi todo destruido –bueno, o Orochimaru hiso algo tonto y la enfureció o Tsunade rechazo la oferta –dijo Jiraiya dando su opinión por cómo estaba el lugar –yo voto por lo segundo –dijo Shon mientras levantaba la mano y Shizune hacia lo mismo –pero donde estará la vieja –pregunto Naruto mientras caminaba cerca del cráter y en eso piso algo, y al bajar su mirada al suelo vio que era la chaqueta de Tsunade. Justo en eso el cerdito se acercó y comenzó a olfatear –por donde TonTon –pregunto la peli negra al momento de que el cerdito saliera corriendo a una dirección siendo seguidos de los demás no sin antes Shizune recogiera la chaqueta.

 **(N.A: la pelea de Tsunade contra Kabuto es igual, así que ahorro el escribirla)**

Justo antes de que Kabuto lograra golpear a Tsunade dos fuertes puñetazos lo hicieron retroceder –valla, algo me decía que no eras de confiar –dijo una voz que estaba en frente de Tsunade la cual estaba paralizada –pero esto va más allá –dijo otra voz al lado de la primera –ser aliado de Orochimaru –esos eran los primos Uzumaki mientras que en eso aparecían Jiraiya y Shizune –cuanto tiempo, Orochimaru –dijo el peli blanco a su compañero traidor para después comenzar con su batalla dejando solo a los primos y a Shizune contra Kabuto mientras que Shizune iba a ayudar a Tsunade.

-así que, me enfrentare contra ustedes dos, Naruto y Shon, creo que eso no es nada justo –dijo el de lentes al momento de sacar un pergamino el cual tenía un sello impreso en él – ** _Ninja Art: Dead Soul Jutsu (A. Ninja: Jutsu del Alma Muerta_** ) –y en eso del pergamino empezó a surgir una espesa neblina negra y de esta apareció una figura de un ANBU de apariencia muerta el parecía un poco un zombi para después esta tomara la apariencia de Kabuto –tu Shon pelearas contra este –decía Kabuto refiriéndose al Zombi que salió corriendo hacia Shon –yo me enfrentare a ti Naruto –y así comenzó una pelea.

Naruto comenzó a correr hacia Kabuto mientras hacia un sello de mano y 4 clones de sombras aparecieron a lado – (primero serán ataques múltiples, luego lo ataco por atrás en su derecha, su mano parece estar débil) –pensó en su estrategia el rubio al momento de que los Clones atacaran y como era de esperarse fueron destruidos por Kabuto y pero en eso Naruto apareció detrás de el con un Kunai en la mano izquierda apunto de atacar –toma esto –pero antes de que atacara Kabuto cubrió su mano de Chakra y toco el brazo izquierdo de Naruto el cual no pudo sentir más y su mano soltó el Kunai y colgó inútil –que pasa –pregunto Naruto al no poder mover su mano –soy un Ninja médico, con mi Chakra no solo puedo curar, también puedo cortar o dañar a mi oponente y justo ahora te quite la movilidad de tu brazo, no podrás usarlo –respondió Kabuto mientras que Naruto solo apretaba la mano derecha –así, pues aun puedo hacer esto con una mano –y abrió la mano en palma y se formó el **_Rasengan_** , el cual aún era imperfecto –(primero esto, luego el verdadero) –pensó Naruto mientras salía corriendo hacia Kabuto una vez más queriendo impactar el imperfecto Jutsu, pero Kabuto lo esquivo una vez más y con su mano enfundada en Chakra le toco esta vez la pierna derecha y Naruto cayó al suelo sin poder moverse y levantarse.

Mientras que con Shon el y el Clon zombi de Kabuto comenzaron su pelea, el clon también lleno su mano de Chakra y trataba de atacar a Shon, pero este había activado el Sharingan para poder esquivar todos los ataques, justo en eso esquivo uno que iba a su lado derecho y agachándose cerro su puño y le dio un tremendo golpe a la mejilla que lo lanzo un poco lejos –(tengo que encontrar un modo de derrotarlo) –pensó Shon mientras pensaba en un plan, y rápido este llego justo a tiempo ya que el clon iba hacia el con rapidez sacando una bomba de humo la hiso chocar cubriéndolo de la visión del Clon, y de la cortina de humo rápido salió Shon con el báculo sagrado en manos, primero le dio un golpe en la cabeza, después lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que el clon de doblar al recibir el golpe, el clon-zombi se recompuso y estaba por atacar con su mano derecha pero en eso Shon hiso girar el báculo frente a él, en modo de defensa para evitar el ataque, después le lanzo una patada que dio en el pecho del clon, luego un fuerte golpe a la cabeza desorientándolo y luego lleno su puño de fuego – ** _Fire Style Jutsu: Crimson Lotus: Meteor Fist_** –exclamo el momento de darle múltiples golpes al clon con sus manos envueltas de fuego carmesí, pero el clon seguía en pie, después de eso volvió a lanzarse la ataque con su báculo en mano. Pero en un momento dado el clon tomo el báculo y lo lanzo dejando indefenso a Shon y justo en eso con su mano con Chakra le toco el pecho justo donde estaba uno de los pulmones haciendo que el peli negro abriera los ojos.

De regreso con Naruto él no podía moverse, su pierna no le respondía pero justo en eso Kabuto se puso al lado de él y comenzó a darle patadas al cuerpo –que es lo que pasa contigo, porque eso ojos, podrías decirle adiós a tu sueño, los niños como tu creen que todo es muy fácil, por eso se arriesgan por su sueño, por eso no se rinden –decía sin dejar de patear el cuerpo de Naruto el cual hacia todo lo posible para levantarse y continuar con la pelea y regresarle los golpes a Kabuto –ellos suelen perseguir estúpidos sueños, para después morir –y con cada palabra que decía la oji marrón recordaba haber dicho palabras casi iguales a las de Kabuto cuando se encontró con los chicos; justo cuando Kabuto estaba por pisar el pecho de Naruto este puso su mano derecha atrapando el pie de este –YA ESTOY ARTO –grito al momento de lanzarle el pie y después darle un puñetazo en la cara –Nunca Pienso Rendirme ni Retractarme de mis Palabras, ya que ese es MI Camino Ninja –y finalmente logro ponerse pie encarando a Kabuto.

De regreso con el Uzumaki Uchiha este acababa de recibir un golpe en el pecho por parte de clon de Kabuto, pero este sonrió para después correr hacia atrás del clon y atraparlo por la espada dejando sin movimiento alguno, era imposible, que pasaba por que aún seguía –ya veraz lo que está por pasar –dijo el peli negro.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Rising)**

En la cortina de humo esta misteriosamente aún no se había disipado, pero justo en eso se empezó a escuchar el cantico de las aves, y esta se ilumino de un color azul; los demás solo veían lo que pasaba sin entender nada –el jefe está por terminar –dijo Shon y en eso la cortina de humo se disipo revelando a Shon el cual estaba de pie con su mano izquierda tomándose la muñeca derecha y en su mano derecha estaba concentrada una gran cantidad de Chakra Relámpago que daba el sonido del trinar de Aves, pero si el que tenía el Jutsu era Shon, entonces el que sostenía al Clon zombi de Kabuto era un Clon de Sombra el cual aún mantenía su agarre –(logro dominar el Jutsu como puedo ver ) –pensó Jiraiya mientras veía a su alumno.

Shon con sus ojos **_Sharingan_** veía de manera seria a su oponente y a su clon –muy bien, perdón la espera, espero estés listo –dijo el Uzumaki mientras se preparaba, soltó su muñeca dejando su mano libre para moverse, y en un arranque de velocidad salió disparado hacia el clon muy dispuesto a impactar el Jutsu –(una estocada directa, el único Jutsu original de Kakashi, un Jutsu específicamente usado para el asesinato, consiste en concentrar un cantidad de Chakra de rayo en un punto y después ir en una gran velocidad para impactar, y en ello produce el sonido que están escuchando) –fueron las palabras que recordó Shon de la explicación de Gai con respecto al Jutsu ya estando a poco de impactar.

Ya estaba frente a frente, solo puso su mano derecha al frente y el Chakra relámpago hiso su trabajo atravesando el pecho del Clon de Kabuto y al suyo de paso y después grito – ** _Chidori…..–_** y su clon de destruyo dejando al clon de Kabuto con su pecho perforado por el brazo de Shon para después Shon sacara su brazo y el clon caía al suelo aún más muerto y Shon jadeaba por el esfuerzo y su **_Sharingan_** se desactivo regresando sus ojos a sui color azul.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Los demás estaban impresionados, Shon había logrado dominar el **_Chidori_** , Kabuto viendo que Naruto se había distraído salió corriendo con rumbo hacia Tsunade la cual aún no se movía –MUERA –exclamo Kabuto apuntando con su Kunai a Tsunade.

Y en eso la sangre salió volando.

Los ojos de Tsunade, Shizune y Kabuto se abrieron, ya que Naruto había aparecido y detuvo el Kunai con su mano izquierda desnuda haciéndole una cortada en ella, y aun así con esta le atrapo el puño derecho, mientras que un clon apareció al lado de Kabuto y le atrapo la mano derecha en caso de intentar algo –escúchenme, mientras que yo no sea Hokage –decía Naruto mientras abría su palma derecha listo para todo –NO IMPORTA QUE PASE YO NO TENGO PENSADO MORIR -.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Natsu Theme)**

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron al escuchar eso, Kabuto hacia lo posible por soltarse, pero ni Naruto y el Clon se lo permitían, Kabuto estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, no sabía que hacer –veamos si puedes esquivar esto ahora, AQUÍ VOY –dijo Naruto mientras que el Chakra empezaba a formarse en su palma derecha y se escuchaba el sonido giratorio y el Chakra comenzaba a Girar formando una esfera –está canalizando Chakra como antes, pero esta vez es diferente –dijo Kabuto al ver lo que Naruto comenzaba a hacer, mientras que Tsunade abrió sus ojos al ver la esfera comenzar a formarse en la mano de Naruto –Suprimir el Chakra, y mantenerlo –decía Naruto ya con la esfera de Chakra completada listo para impactar, Kabuto abrió sus ojos por el horro.

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE –grito sorprendida Tsunade al momento de que Naruto impactara la esfera en el estómago de Kabuto – ** _Rasengan_** –y el Jutsu comenzó a girar rápidamente en el estómago de Kabuto el cual comenzó a sentir el golpe –QUE ES ESTO –grito Kabuto al momento de que tanto Naruto como el Clon soltaran sus manos –AAAHHHH…. –grito Naruto para que el **_Rasengan_** se separara de su mano y hacia agrandarse haciendo que Kabuto saliera girando a gran velocidad producto del Jutsu hasta chocar contra una roca.

Naruto jadeaba por el esfuerzo, mientras que Tsunade lo veía sorprendida y después vio a Kabuto en la roca, había logrado completar el Jutsu, en solo 3 días.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Jiraiya el cual aún seguía en su pelea contra Orochi8maru giro su vista para ver a sus estudiante –(los chicos lo lograron) –pensó con una sonrisa el Sennin peli blanco, pero los pensamientos de Orochimaru eran otros – (que unos niños logren esos Jutsus, Shon es entendible, Sasuke también logro aprender ese Jutsu, pero el otro, es inusual) –mientras que Tsunade tenía otros pensamientos –(es imposible, pero ambos lo hicieron, lograron completar los Jutsus, **_Rasengan_** y **_Chidori_** , en 3 días) -.

Pero se sorprendieron ya que Kabuto se estaba levantando, aun con su estado al haber recibido el Jutsu de Naruto seguía de pie –como es posible, que tu –decía impresionada Shizune, mientras que Kabuto solo dio una ligera sonrisa –logre enfocar mi Chakra en el punto de impacto, aun antes de que me golpeara comencé a curarme, ahora ven por qué Lord Orochimaru me ve con importancia, no solo por mis habilidades ninja, también por mis poderes curativos –decía mientras se veía su herida por el impacto del Jutsu comenzar a curarse hasta dejar nada –no importa cuál sea el daño, puedo curar cualquier célula dañada (pero tengo un límite, y mi Chakra está casi bajo) –y antes de que pudiera seguir moviéndose, sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo paralizándolo, la razón detrás de Kabuto estaba Shon con su mano derecha rodeada de una aura eléctrica tocándole la espalda –que me hiciste –pregunto Kabuto al peli negro –mi versión imperfecta del **_Chidori_** no puede matar, pero puede paralizar al oponente, ya que la electricidad viaja por el cuerpo durmiéndolo y así dejándote indefenso a cualquier ataque –explicó el oji azul al momento de darle un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo y después ir al lado de su primo –(esos chicos, se están volviendo un problema, tendré que acabar con ellos ) –pensó el Orochimaru al momento de separarse de la pelea e ir directo a los chicos mientras sacaba una espada de su boca y Jiraiya intentaba alcanzarlo, pero Orochimaru logro esquivarlo e ir directo a los chicos los cuales no tuvieron el tiempo de reaccionar.

La sangre volvió a salir volando, pero en esta ocasión no era la de Naruto o Shon, en frente de ellos se encontraba Tsunade con sus ojos siendo ensombrecidos por su cabello, con la espada de Orochimaru clavada en su hombro y la sangre saliendo de la herida, Orochimaru retiro su espada del hombro de la Sennin –Tsunade, es a ti a quien menos quisiera matar, porque lo hiciste – s –porque, sin importar lo que pase, voy a protegerlos, ya que salvándolos salvo a mi hogar la Aldea Escondida de la Hoja, ya que de ahora en adelante, es mi deber como la 5ta Hokage –exclamo sorprendiendo a los chicos, Shizune, Orochimaru y sacando una sonrisa de Jiraiya.

 **(N.A: la pelea de los Sennin es igual, perdón por no escribirla).**

Ya había pasado un día desde la pelea contra Orochimaru y Kabuto, Naruto el que por cierto tenia puesto el collar ya que ganaron la apuesta y Shon tomaron un descanso, justo ahora todos se encontraban en un restaurante comiendo y preparándose para irse, aunque ahora estaban en una conversación –no puedo creer que haya aceptado el puesto de Hokage –dijo Shon no creyendo lo que había escuchado el dia de ayer –que algún problema Shon –pregunto Jiraiya pero en ves de que el peli negro respondiera lo hiso Naruto –pues que no el Hokage debe ser amable y listo como era el viejo Sarutobi, ella es algo mala y codiciosa, tiene un mal carácter y no muy lista –y con cada palabra que decia Naruto una venita aparecia en la frente de Tsunade y esta crecía poco a poco –no es por ofender abuela, es un gran trabajo, y no creo que le haga bien –dijo en esta ocasión Shon haciendo que la venita explotara pero antes de que la Sennin se levantara Shizune intervino –muy bien, esta lista para ordenar algo Lady Tsunade –pero lamentablemente los Uzumaki tenían algo más que decir –además de que es una abuela de 50 que oculta su apariencia en un Genjutsu, en serio queríamos una Hokage como ella –y ya no aguanto más –RESOLVAMOS ESTO AFUERA MOCOSOS –exclamo para el horror de Shizune mientras que los Uzumaki solo asintieron como si nada y Jiraiya solo dio un suspiro cansado, cosas que nunca cambian era inclusive un deyavu.

Y tal y como hace días, se volvían a encontrar los 3 en la calle frente del restaurante, la única diferencia era que era de día –tal no sea la idea de la perfección, pero soy la Hokage ahora, y no debería ensuciarme las manos con dos Gennin, un dedo será lo que necesite –y sus palabras eran idénticas a las de la otra vez, solo que esta vez lo decia en modo de juego –ahora no abuela, además yo seré Hokage algún día –dijo Naruto mientras él y su primo se ponían en pose de combate.

Después de unos segundos ambos se lanzaron con sus puños dispuestos a impactarlos en la cara de Tsunade, pero está a gran velocidad se agacho y les golpeo la frente a ambos con su dedo haciéndolos retroceder y después aparecer frente a Naruto el cual cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero este no llego, en vez de eso sintió algo suave presionándose en su frente y ese algo eran los labios de Tsunade la cual le beso la frente y de paso le revolvía el pelo a Shon; ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos por eso, cuando Tsunade separo sus labios de la frente de Naruto esta les sonrio –algún día, llegaran a ser grandes hombres, y tu Naruto un gran Hokage –y los chicos saliendo de su sorpresa solo cerraron los ojos y dieron grandes sonrisas –eso seguro –dijeron los dos mientras que los adultos solo sonrieron por el entusiasmo de los chicos, y era cierto, cosas grandes esperaban a esos chicos, tanto grandiosas como malas, pero eso se vería con el tiempo.

Después de eso y tener todo listo para el viaje, partieron rumbo directo a la aldea de la Hoja, sin saber que su más grande aventura comenzaría dentro de poco.

 **Una apuesta ganada, un Futuro Hokage se acerca, en el próximo capítulo: Festival y Confesión, Me Enamore de Ti de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado, y como siempre les digo, dejen reviews dejando sus opiniones, nos vemos luego.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	21. Festival y Confesión, Me Enamore de Ti

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero responderé los reviews:**

 **alexsennin9999: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, me esforcé por hacerlo genial, y si por fin esos dos estarán juntos, pero con respecto a Hinata, bueno conservara un poco su actitud, y descuida aquí tiene el capítulo.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara y aquí tienes el capítulo, espero te guste.**

 **Jair d: si tienes razón, en este capítulo por fin se confesaran, y bueno siempre pensé que el Chidori podía ser usado para algo más que matar, y el efecto paralizador fue algo que se me ocurrió.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.21 Festival y Confesión, Me Enamore de Ti

Ya por fin estaban de regreso a la aldea de la hoja, después de varios días sin hacer paradas, excepto por una a unas aguas termales cuando el Sennin descubrió que estas eran mixtas, y claro de paso se encontraron con dos personas las cuales tenían una deuda con Tsunade, y bueno muchas cosas pasaron.

Pero volviendo a la historia ahora, Tsunade, Shizune y los Uzumaki se encontraban ahora en la torre Hokage en donde sería la nueva oficina de Tsunade –ese viaje sí que fue agotador, lo único que quiero ahora después de esto es una relajante taza de té –dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en su silla y ponía sus brazos tras la cabeza –un momento abuela, que no hay algo que está olvidando –dijo Naruto elevando un poco la voz haciendo que Tsunade le mirara como si no entendiera a que se refería –de que hablas – –vamos no este bromeando, que pasa con Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y el Cejotas –dijo en esta vez el peli negro con cola haciendo que Tsunade recordara otro de los asuntos por los cuales estaba en la aldea –cierto, bueno iré a atenderlos después de ocuparme de cierto asunto, por cierto ustedes quédense, ya que ese asunto los concierne a los dos –y justo en eso tocaron la puerta y al dar el permiso por esta entraron Shikamaru y una versión mayor de él que de seguro era su padre –sí, eran ustedes dos, podría reconocer esos gritos donde fuera, son unos problemáticos –decía con flojera el Nara –Shikamaru que haces aquí, no se supone que deberías estar de vago y viendo las nubes –bromeo Shon con sus brazos cruzados pero solo recibió una mirada de flojera de Shikamaru –créeme eso hacía, pero me mandaron llamar para algo, de seguro será problemático –y eso les saco una gota en la nuca, si bien su amigo era un vago de primera, eso sí que era una manera de aceptarse a sí mismo –por cierto quien es la rubia –pregunto a Naruto –ella es Tsunade Senju, ella es la 5ta Hokage, y no es una chica en verdad tiene 50 y tantos –respondió el Rubio en un susurro evitando que dicha vieja de 50 años lo escuchara –bueno, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki y Shon Uzumaki Uchiha, como podrán recordar los exámenes Chounin fueron hace un mes –y los 3 asintieron jamás podrían olvidar dichos exámenes, ya que en esos fueron la invasión contra la Hoja y la muerte de muchos ninjas entre ellos el 3er Hokage –pues por informes que se me fueron entregados al llegar según su rendimiento en dichos exámenes, Felicidades ustedes 3 se les será entregado el título de Chounin –los ojos de los 3 ex Gennin ahora Chounin se abrieron a mas no poder para después estos dieran sus reacciones –GENIAL, LO LOGRAMOS –grito Shon dando un salto con los brazos en el aire –CHOUNIN Y AL 1ER INTENTO –dijo esta vez Naruto dando una de sus clásicas sonrisas y después dirigió su mirada al monte Hokage –(un paso más cerca, solo esperen) –pensó mientras veía cada uno de los rostros de los Hokage –problemático –dijo sin emoción alguna Shikamaru aunque ahora su madre no se enfadaría con él, pero eso quería decir más trabajo y responsabilidades, si sería más problemático para el –así que porten estos chalecos con orgullos –y en eso extendió 3 chalecos verdes, Shikamaru acepto el suyo, pero los chicos –es opcional llevarlo –pregunto Naruto –si es opcional –respondió Tsunade para después levantarse e ir a la puerta –pueden irse recuerden mañana es la ceremonia, pero ahora mismo tengo a unos pacientes que curar –y con eso dicho Naruto y Shon fueron junto con ella al hospital para ver despertar a su compañero de equipo sensei y al Cejotas.

Ya era un nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja, Kakashi y Sasuke ya estaban curados de los efectos de la ilusión de Itachi, pero estos se quedarían en el hospital un poco más en caso de haber algún efecto más, Lee tendría una operación para mejorar el estado de su brazo y pierna.

Pero justo ahora todos lo Ninjas y civiles se encontraban frente de la torre Hokage, esperaban con ansias el nombramiento del nuevo Hokage, y en primera fila se encontraba la familia Uzumaki –valla que la vida nos ha dado sorpresas, 1ero nuestros hijos se vuelven Chounin –dijo Naori, el día anterior cuando los chicos regresaron a casa les contaron todo lo que paso y fueron muy felicitados con una gran cena de ramen por el logro de aumentar de rango –y ahora lady Tsunade será nombrada Hokage, mi sueño era ser la 1era Hokage mujer de la aldea, pero veo que eso no fue posible ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que alguien mas no lo logre –dijo esta vez Kushina mientras que ella y Naruto hacían una idéntica sonrisa.

Y justo ahora en la parte frontal del techo de la torre apareció la Sennin con el sombrero Hokage puesto y a sus lados estaban los consejeros –ALDEA DE LA HOJA, HOY TENEMOS LA FELICIDAD DE NOMBRAR A LA 5TA HOKAGE, TSUNADE SENJU –y la rubia se quitó el sombrero comenzando a hablar –A PARTIR DE AHORA PROTEGERE A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA, POR QUE SOY LA 5TA HOKAGE –exclamo esta y los gritos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, una nueva Hokage había sido nombrada, y esperaban que la aldea de la Hoja tuviera años prósperos, después de eso se anunció que habría un festival en la noche para celebrar el nombramiento de la nueva Hokage.

Ahora nos encontramos en una tienda de ropa, los Uzumaki buscaban algo de ropa que pudieran usar en el festival, y mientras tanto Naruto pensaba en como invitar a cierta chica de ojos perlados al festival, Shon no tenía ese problema, ya era el novio de Hanabi así que era obvio que irían juntos al festival, pero el cómo invitar a la chica que no solo es la hermana gemela de su compañera y no solo también la chica que está enamorada de él, sino también la chica de la que se enamoró.

Si escucharon (o más bien leyeron) bien, nuestro rubio cabeza hueca se había enamorado de la tímida Hyuga, aunque era bastante evidente que se enamoraría de ella, la chica no dejo de estar en la mente del chico, ella confeso amarlo aunque esta no estaba consciente de ello, y además fue una de las pocas personas que fue amable con Naruto, el rubio decidió dejar de pensar en eso y decido seguir con sus compras pero mientras iba a la sección masculina se topó con la chica de sus pensamientos –Hinata –y la chica el escuchar su nombre giro para ver quien le hablo y se sorprendió al ver al rubio oji azul –ho…. Hola Naruto, iras al festival esta noche –pregunto tímida la chica dándole una apariencia tierna a los ojos de Naruto –si, vine a comprar algo de ropa junto con mi familia para eso –respondió el chico mientras señalaba a su familia haciendo sus compras, y justo en eso se cembro un silencio entre ellos –entonces, como han ido las cosas –pregunto Naruto intentando romper el hielo y reunir valor para invitarla –bueno, las cosas han mejorado, yo y Hanabi hemos entrenado para mejorar, Neji está empezando a ser más amable con nosotras y dejo esa mentalidad, todo gracias a ti Naruto y tu –decía apenada Hinata –bueno, fui junto con Shon y el Sabio Súper Pervertido en busca de Tsunade, y aprendí un nuevo Jutsu, por cierto Hinata, quisiera preguntarte algo –y el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirlo –bueno, el festival es esta noche, así que, me preguntaba, si quisieras, bueno ir conmigo –y bueno tanto el cómo Hinata se sonrojaron y ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras que Naruto se frotaba el brazo y apartaba la mirada –claro, me gustaría ir contigo Naruto –decía mientras su sonrojo aumentaba aún más y en la cabeza del Uzumaki un Chibi-Naruto hacia un baile de la victoria –genial nos vemos en Icharaku Ramen a las 7 –dijo el rubio mientras le daba un abrazo dejándola petrificada y después se alejó con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras que con Hinata ella ya había salido de su sorpresa y solo sonrió sonrojada –Naruto –suspiro el nombre del chico que amaba sin percatarse de la persona detrás de ella –así que, te fue bien hermanita –y la chica se sobresaltó al ver atrás de ella a su hermana gemela con una sonrisa traviesa –solo quiero que sepas que tanto Shon como yo, te damos todo el apoyo para que la pases bien con él, y por cierto, se directa, ya sabes que él es muy denso –le dijo mientras dejaba a su hermana para buscar un Kimono y su hermana la seguía.

De regreso con el rubio el buscaba entre los Kimonos uno que le gustara para esta noche –no, no, muy emo –decía mientras veía un negro con morado –muy alegre –dijo al ver uno dorado con azul –muy raro, extraño, tonto –decía mientras veía más y más kimonos sin poder encontrar uno hasta que –este es perfecto –dijo al por fin encontrar el Kimono perfecto para después ir con el resto de la familia para pagar la ropa e irse a preparar para el evento.

Ya había pasado el tiempo y la hora estaba acercándose, los chicos ya estaban listos para el festival y Naruto fue a Icharaku's para esperar a Hinata, aunque cuando llego Hinata ya se encontraba en el lugar esperando a Naruto –perdón por hacerte esperar –dijo el rubio mientras tomaba aire –no, de hecho yo llegue un poco antes –respondió la oji perla apenada, Naruto no pudo evitar el mirar el atuendo de Hinata el cual era un Kimono de color azul cielo con estampados de flores de cerezo y en su pelo había un adorno de flor, para los ojos de Naruto, Hinata era en pocas palabras hermosa, era como si estuviera en presencia de un hermoso ángel caído del cielo, y no era el único, Hinata se quedó mirando el atuendo de Naruto el cual era un Kimono de color rojo con detalles azules , y en su cuello estaba el Collar que le había entregado Tsunade, Hinata se sonrojo al ver lo guapo que era Naruto con la vestimenta –entonces, vamos –pregunto Naruto mientras que caballerosamente le daba el brazo y Hinata nerviosa acepto.

Cuando llegaron al festival comenzaron a disfrutar, 1ero comieron unos bocadillos de algunos de los puestos los cuales Naruto pago por los dos, después pasaron por un juego de tiro con arco y Hinata se había quedado viendo un pequeño peluche de un zorrito blanco con pelaje rojo en las patas punta de la cola y orejas, Naruto se percató de eso y dirigió su vista a Hinata –te gusta Hinata –pregunto el rubio recibiendo un tímido si de la chica, el Uzumaki solo dio una sonrisa y pagando decidió participar en el juego, el juego era simple, lanza los dardos en el blanco, si bien cuando Naruto estaba en la academia su puntería con los Kunai y Shuriken eran regular, con el tiempo su habilidad aumento y además de que él tenía una suerte del infierno con los juegos de azar, el siempre ganaba en cualquier juego, hasta en el piedra papel o tijera; el resultado era el esperado Naruto logro acertar a todos los puntos y gano el peluche de zorro y se lo entrego a Hinata la cual lo acepto gustosa mientras le dirigía una tierna sonrisa a Naruto el cual solo se rasco la nuca un poco sonrojado; siguieron caminando por las calles de la aldea hasta que escucharon a alguien llamarlos –OIGAN NARUTO, HINATA –y al girarse se encontraron con sus amigos los 14 de la Hoja con la excepción de Sasuke y Lee los cuales seguían en el hospital, Shon vestía un Kimono de color azul con diseños de llamas de color rojo en la parte inferior y las mangas, a su lado estaba Hanabi con un Kimono casi idéntico al de Hinata solo que este era de color blanco, Shikamaru uno verde con un patrón de ciervos, Ino llevaba uno amarillo con toques purpura, Chouji llevaba uno de rojo oscuro con diseños de osos impresos, Kiba uno gris con un patrón de Lobos, Shino uno por completo negro, Sakura uno de color rosado con dibujos de pétalos de cerezo, Neji usaba uno blanco con un patrón de aves, Tenten uno rojo con tigres –hola chicos –saludaron los dos mientras que los demás se les quedaban viendo y sonrieron mientras que otros daban susurros diciendo por fin, ya era hora y otras cosas más –tengo que decir que hasta que por ustedes dos se juntaron –dijo Shon con una gran sonrisa burlona ganándose un sonrojo de parte de Naruto y Hinata –y que hacen ustedes –pregunto Naruto intentando aligerar la situación –bueno Hanabi y yo decidimos aprovechar y estamos en una cita –respondió el Jinchuriki con cola mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de la castaña la cual solo dio una sonrisa –bueno nosotros 3 vinimos en parte para celebrar el ascenso de Shikamaru a Chounin, por cierto felicidades a ustedes 2 también –dijo Ino de paso felicitando a los Uzumaki por su ascenso de rango –gracias y el resto –pregunto nuevamente –solo para pasar el tiempo, algunos de nosotros no tenemos novias o una pareja como ustedes dos –respondió Kiba refiriéndose al hecho de la pareja ShonHana y al posible NaruHina y decidieron volver a seguir su propio camino pero antes de irse Shon y Hanabi se acercaron al oído de sus familiares –y asegúrate de darle un buen beso de buenas noches –susurraron al mismo tiempo sonrojando a los dos y Hinata tuvo que usar una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana para no desmayarse.

Después de que dejaran solos a los chicos y que se recuperaran decidieron seguir con su rumbo, decidieron ir a varios de los juegos y en la mayoría de todos el ganador fue Naruto y mientras caminaban se había encontrado con Shikamaru el cual tenía un trofeo en el cual decía "Ganador del Torneo de Shouji "tal parece Ino le había obligado a participar por su mente estratégica e ingenio lo cual lo hiso ganar dicho torneo.

Ya el festival estaba por terminar dentro de unos cuantos minutos, y este terminaría con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, y el Uzumaki decidió llevar a Hinata a un lugar en donde disfrutarían de dicho final, la llevo al Monte Hokage y se sentaron en el borde de dicho monte, la vista era hermosa, se podía ver a la iluminada aldea de la Hoja por el festival casi por terminar y estaban pacientes esperando el momento final, aunque ambos chicos no querían que este día terminara, Naruto estaba intentando reunir todo el valor posible para declarar sus sentimientos por la chica, aunque no era el único, Hinata había decidido de una vez decirle cuanto lo amaba.

 **(N.A: si quieren pueden reproducir la Canción Me Enamore de Ti – Chayane para este momento o cualquier otra canción romántica que gusten)**

Y así ambos reuniendo aire hablaron –Hinata / Naruto –dijeron a la vez, y Naruto quiso darle la oportunidad de hablar, pero Hinata insistió en que Naruto lo hiciera, así ella tendría tiempo –sabes Hinata, hace ya un mes, una chica había confesado amarme, aunque no lo hiso conscientemente ya que estaba dormida –y al escuchar eso Hinata sintió que su corazón se rompía el escuchar que una chica ya se había adelantado, sin saber que era ella –en un principio yo no sabía qué hacer, quiero decir escuchar a alguien aparte de mi familia decir que me amaba, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, pero si te soy sincero, yo ya había estado pensando mucho en esa chica y cuando esta inconsciente se me declaro solo pensé en ella aún más –cada palabra le rompía aún más el corazón a la oji perla la cual solo resistía las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo –y sin que yo lo supiera, me había enamorado de ella, y es que bueno, aunque me parecía un poquito rara antes, me gusta como es, amable, tímida, generosa, educada e inocente, además de que fue una de las muy pocas personas que me trataron como alguien normal, y además de que ella me admiraba aun con mis defectos, puedo decirte sin lugar a dudas que estoy enamorado de esa chica, al cual para mí, es un hermoso ángel –el rubio decidió que era el momento de la verdad y giro su mirada para ver a Hinata a los ojos –Hinata, tu eres ese hermoso ángel –y la oji perla se sorprendió, cuando Naruto describió a la chica algunas de sus palabras para describirla eran las mismas que uso para describirla a ella antes de la final del examen Chounin, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones hasta escuchar por completo lo que diría; pero cuando escucho que esa persona, de la cual se enamoró el rubio cabeza hueca, el hermoso ángel que él decía, era ella, estaba por completo en Shock.

Después de unos minutos los cuales fueron eternos para el chico, la Hyuga por fin reacciono –eso, es cierto Naruto –pregunto la Hyuga sin estar muy segura de escuchar lo que escucho, Naruto le tomo las manos y se levantó y ella hiso lo mismo y ambos no apartaban la mirada del otro –por supuesto, Hinata –dijo el chico para después ser fuertemente abrazado por Hinata –yo…yo siempre te he admirado, el cómo salías adelante, el como a pesar lo dura que podía ser la situación tu solo dabas una sonrisa sin importar nada, tu siempre eres tan desinteresado queriendo ayudar a los demás, por cosas como esas, Naruto, yo…. –y la chica fue silenciada por uno de los dedos de Naruto –dime Hinata, recuerdas hace años en la academia cuando Iruka-sensei nos pidió escribir el nombre de la persona que quisiéramos pasar el fin del mundo –y la oji perla asintió recordando ese día.

 **Flash Back.**

Eran los años de academia de los chicos de 9 años (N.A: imaginen a los niños como en The Last), Iruka comenzó a hablar –bueno niños, si mañana fuera el ultimo día del mundo, con quien les gustaría estar –pregunto Iruka a los niños, pero en eso Naruto con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza respondió –el mundo nunca llegara a su fin –dijo con una sonrisa y despreocupado –Naruto creo que lo que dijo fue un decir –le dijo Shon al lado de Naruto (N.A: imagínenlo con la vestimenta de Natsu cuando era niño) –QUE TAL SI EN VES DE ALGUIEN, PREFERIRIA ESTAR CON MUCHA CARNE –respondió en voz alta Chouji para que todos lo escucharan y así comenzar a reír –si dejaron de bromear, pueden escribir en la hoja que les di el nombre de esa persona –dijo Iruka mientras que todos con sus hojas comenzaron a escribir.

Los niños ya habían escrito en la hoja el nombre, la mayoría de las niñas pusieron a Sasuke o a sus padres, Shon tenía problemas para saber a quién poner, él podría pasar el día con su familia, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que era mejor otra persona, y dirigió su vista a Hanabi la cual lo miraba y cuando sus miradas chocaron rápido las apartaron con un rubor en el rostro, mientras que con Naruto el solo tenía su lápiz contra la hoja mientras pensaba –(que problema, no sé quién es mi padre, tampoco mi madre, si bien podría poner a Shon, Hitomi o a la tía Naori, pero quisiera pasar el momento con alguien más, pero quien podría ser) –pensaba el chico sin darse cuenta de que su mano se comenzó a mover escribiendo en la hoja.

Mientras que con Hinata ella igual pensaba en con quien podría pasar el ultimo día del mundo, pero en eso vio volar un avión de papel el cual salió por la ventana para volar por el cielo de la aldea de la Hoja, y después de eso escucho a Iruka –NARUTO PORQUE TIRASTE LA HOJA –le pregunto el Chounin mientras que Naruto solo hiso cara de no importarle aunque en su cara se podía ver un pequeño sonrojo muy imperceptible –por qué el último día del mundo jamás llegara –respondió el rubio mientras que Hinata ya sabía a quién poner en su hoja.

La Persona con la cual quisiera pasar el último día del Mundo: Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Si Hinata aun podía recordar dicho día –bueno, la razón por la que arroje el papel, no fue porque no creí que el mundo llegara a su fin, lo hice porque no quería que se enteraran de la persona que escribí en la hoja –confeso el chico con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas –si el mañana fuera el ultimo día del mundo, quisiera estar contigo Hinata Hyuga –confeso el chico mientras que Hinata tenía una mirada brillante, estaba feliz, feliz de que el chico que amaba, la amara.

Ambos de veían fijamente, la luz de la luna iluminaba el momento, para que después comenzaran justo ahora los fuegos artificiales –Naruto –dijo la oji perla –Hinata –dijo el oji azul mientras tomaba suavemente las mejillas de la chica y poco a poco se acercaban; y finalmente los labios de los Chicos hicieron contacto, la luna detrás de ellos les daba un aire aún más romántico, sus labios siguieron unidos durante mucho tiempo hasta que el aire fue vital para los dos, cuando se separaron volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo – **Te Amo** –y nuevamente volvieron a besarse.

Este era sin duda alguna el mejor momento de sus vidas, con la luna y las estrellas de testigos, aunque cerca de la recién formada pareja se encontraban Shon y Hanabi abrazados debajo de un árbol viendo el momento –hasta que por fin paso –dijo Shon mientras veía alegre a su primo ser feliz al lado de Hinata –es un poco parecido a cuando nos confesamos no lo crees Shon –pregunto la castaña mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shon –si, pero creo que este momento es aún mejor que el nuestro –y Hanabi estuvo de acuerdo con el Jinchuriki de Ozaru para después imitar a los otros dos y besarse.

Después de pasar un buen momento abrazados y mirando los fuegos artificiales hasta el final, los Uzumaki escoltaron a las Gemelas Hyuga de regreso a su hogar, no sin antes despedirse con un beso; los chicos regresaron a su hogar en donde los esperaban sus madres queriendo saber cómo les fue, y al ver sus sonrisas supieron que les fue de maravilla, aunque Hitomi ya sabía cómo molestar a Naruto ahora, si probablemente para el día siguiente Hitomi comenzaría a fastidiarlo, pero poco le importaba eso, con lo bien que paso este día, podría decir que nada podría cambiar su estado de ánimo.

O eso creía.

Ya que los problemas solo estaban por comenzar al día siguiente, en donde una amistad y lealtad estarán a prueba.

 **Una confesión esperada por fin sucedió, pero los problemas están por ocurrir, el próximo capítulo: Los Problemas Comienzan de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, no sé si se me dio bien el romance, pero espero de todos modos les gustara.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejen reviews dando sus opiniones y sugerencias, nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	22. Los Problemas Comienzan

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero responderé los reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, y espero te guste este capitulo.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustar, y tengo que decir que me pareció que sería buena idea poner ese recuerdo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.22 Los Problemas Comienzan.

Hasta hace unos dos días los Uzumaki habían estado teniendo una buena vida sin problemas, sobre todo Naruto ya que tanto el como Hinata habían confesado sus sentimiento en la noche del festival y comenzaron una relación, ahora los primos Uzumaki salían con las Gemelas Hyuga, pero lamentablemente eso termino ahora, en estos momentos se encontraban los Uzumaki junto con Shikamaru frente a Tsunade la cual tenía una mirada seria, demasiado seria para ser honestos –los he mandado a llamar, ya que a estas hora de la mañana la Gennin Sakura Haruno fue encontrada inconsciente cerca de la entrada de la aldea, ella nos dio información de que Sasuke Uchiha ha huido de la aldea –dichas palabras tuvieron un peso en los Uzumaki, ya las habían escuchado hace rato en la mañana cuando Shikamaru los había ido a buscar, aun recordaban lo que paso.

 **Flash Back.**

En la casa de la familia Uzumaki todavía no despertaba nadie, pero nos concentramos en el cuarto que compartían ahora Naruto, Shon, Hitomi y Haku, los chicos estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta, pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta principal de su casa ser golpeada, con desgano se levantaron y fueron caminando hacia la puerta, cuando llegaron a ella y la abrieron se sorprendieron al ver frente a ellos a Shikamaru el cual ahora tenía el Chaleco Chounin incluido en su vestimenta –Shikamaru, que haces, normalmente sigues dormido hasta medio día –pregunto Shon mientras se tallaba los ojos para quitarse la pereza –no hay tiempo para bromas, Lady Tsunade mando a llamar a nosotros para una misión importante –dijo serio el Nara sorprendiendo a los chicos ya que nunca habían escuchado a Shikamaru estar serio –y que sería eso tan importante, tenemos que ir a visitar a Sasuke al hospital –decía Naruto ya casi por cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Shikamaru –eso es para lo que nos necesita Lady Tsunade, Sasuke huyo de la Hoja –y los ojos de los chicos se abrieron a mas no poder, no lo podían creer, Sasuke, su compañero, su amigo, escapo de la aldea.

Sin esperar ni un segundo los chicos salieron corriendo de regreso a su cuarto a vestirse y preparar sus cosas y de paso dejar una nota diciendo que tenían una misión y finalmente ir a la torre Hokage para recibir más información.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Seguían sin entender cómo es posible que todo esto pasara, y esto había comenzado desde ayer cuando decidieron hacerle una visita a Sasuke y a Kakashi en el hospital, pero cuando llegaron, paso algo que enserio nunca hubieran esperado.

 **Flash Back.**

Los chicos estaban de buen humor gracias a lo que paso ayer en el festival, ahora se dirigían al hospital, primero irían a darle una visita a Sasuke ya que era el más cercano, cuando llegaron al cuarto se encontraron con su compañero sentado en la ventana, Sasuke ahora tenía un pantalón de color blanco, una camisa azul de manga corta, pero no solo se encontraba el, también lo estaba Sakura la cual solo estaba para hacerle compañía, cuando Sasuke por fin noto la presencia de Naruto y Shon se puso a verlos durante un tiempo, los recuerdos de su encuentro con Itachi seguían frescos en su memoria, y se preguntaba cómo era posible que los dos se hubieran vuelto tan fuertes, primero cuando Orochimaru los ataco en el bosque de la muerte, después la pelea contra Gaara durante la invasión, y ahora en su encuentro con Itachi, los chicos había aumentado su poder durante todo ese tiempo, la organización de Akatsuki se había interesado en los Jinchurikis, y él no había podido derrotar a Gaara, no pudo darle un fuerte golpe a Itachi mientras que Shon le había logrado infligir una herida, y ahora ambos había logrado ser Chounin.

Pero, Naruto, él había logrado más avance, incluso tenía un Doujutsu, su mirada comenzó a volverse una de ira hacia Naruto, esa mirada llego a ser intimidante, y Naruto retrocedió un poco asustado por el aura de su compañero –oye porque me miras así –pregunto Naruto un poco asustado –Naruto –comenzó a decir Sasuke para después cambiar su mueca de enojo, a una ligera sonrisa –lucha contra mí –esa declaración sorprendió a los chicos, sobre todo a Naruto, no entendía porque Sasuke quería pelear tan pronto –que estás diciendo, aun estas recuperándote – pero en eso los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron al **_Sharingan_** y bramo –Callate y pelea conmigo –se sobresaltaron, que le estaba pasando a Sasuke –pensaron que me habían ayudado –dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie en el suelo –esa estúpida 5ta Hokage, metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás – –QUE –exclamo Naruto comenzando a enojarse y apretar fuertemente los puños; Sasuke encaro a Naruto, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y después Naruto dibujo una sonrisa –de acuerdo –y Shon y Sakura abrieron los ojos mientras que Sasuke también sonrió, y sin hacer caso de las suplicas de Sakura el Uzumaki y el Uchiha salieron de la habitación con rumbo a las escaleras –DETENGANSE –volvió a gritar Sasuke intentando llegar a los chicos mientras que Shon comenzó a correr fuera de la habitación hacia los pasillo sin antes gritar –Sakura iré a buscar ayuda, mientras tanto intenta detenerlos, y si las cosas se ponen feas interviene –

De regreso con los chicos ellos habían comenzado a subir por las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea del hospital, paso por paso, sin mirarse, hasta que llegaron al punto más alto, donde las sabanas colgaban, rodeados por un cercado de redes a su alrededor, ambos rivales se miraron fijamente sin prestarle atención a nada. Naruto podía estar temblando, pero de emoción, esta, era la batalla que él había estado esperando desde hace tiempo, por fin había llegado, y su emoción era tanta que comenzó a sonreír –que es tan gracioso –pregunto Sasuke –nada, es solo que estoy muy emocionado, de pensar que por fin, podre derrotarte –respondió el rubio sin dejar de sonreír en los más mínimo –que fue lo que dijiste, deja de decir tonterías –dijo Sasuke intentando intimidarlo con la mirada –yo ya no soy el de antes, he cambiado –dijo Naruto sin dejar su sonrisa –solo cállate y pelea – –lo hare en cuanto te pongas la bandana –respondió Naruto para después Sasuke dijera –no te preocupes, no la necesito – pero Naruto solo volvió a insistir –hazlo –pero Sasuke solo le respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras tocaba su frente con su pulgar –no serás capaz de hacerme un rasguño en frente, por eso digo que no la necesito -.

-vamos, hazlo es un símbolo de que lucharemos como Shinobis de la Hoja –dijo Naruto mientras sostenía su bandana mostrando la placa de metal con el símbolo de la Hoja –estás haciendo que me enfade – –por eso eres débil, Sasukecito – Sasuke se llenó de rabia por el apodo que Naruto le había dado, y en eso ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro –NARUTOOOO –grito Sasuke con su Sharingan activado –SASUKEEEE –grito Naruto preparando un golpe, pero Sasuke logro atraparlo y lanzo un puñetazo pero Naruto lo detuvo también, ambos comenzaron a forcejear, la fuerza de Sasuke era alta, lo reconocía, después de eso Sasuke le lanzo una patada a Naruto el cual tuvo que soltar el puño de Sasuke y también quitar su puño para detenerla, y aplicando fuerza intento lanzarlo pero Sasuke puso sus manos en el suelo y apoyándose de este la lanzo una patada a la quijada de Naruto el cual salio volando poco metros, pero este comenzo a caer en picada y le dio un puñetazo a la cara de Sasuke.

Después de eso Naruto comenzo a lanzarle golpes a Sasuke los cuales él lograba cubrir y eludir, para después darle una patada a Naruto lanzándolo contra uno de los tendederos y una de las sabanas cayó sobre él; Sasuke fue hasta donde había caído Naruto y cuando removió la sabana no encontró a Naruto, fijo su vista a cada dirección posible en espera de un ataque de su compañero, y cuando escucho el sonido de alguien correr hacia el dio un salto esquivando a Naruto el cual tenía su puño extendido, Sasuke creyó haber logrado evadir el golpe de Naruto pero en eso un puño se incrusto en su mejilla, frente de él estaba Naruto, pero como, se preguntó y al fijarse en el de abajo este exploto en una bocanada de humo, era un Clon.

Sasuke se quitó el puño de su cara y con fuerza lanzo a Naruto al suelo y ambos aterrizaron en el suelo tomando distancia del otro, ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo del momento, pero esto estaba lejos de acabarse –Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu –y alrededor de Sasuke un gran números de clones de Naruto aparecieron, Sasuke veía desde todas partes esperando el momento en que atacaran, primero fue uno al cual se dio una patada destruyéndolo, desde separa de manos y con sus pies le dio dos patadas a dos clones que iban hacia él, y asi clon por clon que iba a atacarlo, el, los destruía, pero en eso el vio que a su derecha, frente y detrás, 3 clones se deslizaron con sus pies en alto – ** _Na-Ru-To_** –y los 3 le dieron las patadas a Sasuke el cual comenzo a ascender al aire mientras que metros encima del peli negro estaba otro Clon preparado para terminar el movimiento, pero Sasuke lo había visto y comenzo a hacer una secuencia de sellos de mano –Uzumaki Barrage –exclamo mientras hacia descender su pierna intentando golpear al Uchiha pero estese volteo logrando cubrir el golpe con su brazo y de paso atrapar el pie del Clon y lanzarlo fuertemente al suelo con el resto de los Clones –Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu –exclamo mientras lanzaba el Jutsu ígneo al suelo el cual cubrió todo el techo quemando las sabanas y los estallidos de los Clones se empezaron a ver en el techo –NO, NARUTO –grito Sakura preocupada por el estado del rubio; pero Sasuke noto algo extraño, su Jutsu de la nada salio repelido apagándose, y cuando se fijó, Naruto estaba de pie, en sus ojos estaba el **_Rinnegan_** activado y en su mano derecha había una esfera giratoria de Chakra –(pero que Jutsu es ese) –se preguntó Sasuke mientras comenzaba a descender –maldición –maldijo mientras tomaba su muñeca izquierda y en eso el Chakra de rayo comenzo a concentrarse en su mano izquierda y después dio el característico sonido del millar de aves – ** _Chidori_** –Sakura veía la pelea comenzando a preocuparse, tanto por los dos, rogaba porque se detuvieran, quería que pararan esto –por favor deténganse –rogo la peli rosa.

-NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE, VOY A GANAR –grito Naruto con el **_Rasengan_** listo –AUN NO ACABO CONTIGO –grito Sasuke comenzando a caer en picada con el **_Chidori_** –por favor dejen de pelear los dos –volvió a rogar Sakura pero sus ruegos cayeron en oídos sordos ya que ambos siguieron con la pelea, Sasuke descendía mientras que Naruto dio un salto hacia Sasuke –BASTA –grito desesperada Sakura comenzando a correr hacia ellos intentando detener la pelea y probablemente que los dos se maten.

Las dos técnicas rugían en los cielos; el **_Rasengan_** y el **_Chidori_** rugían como dos grandes depredadores apunto de combatir por la supremacía. El **_Rasengan_** azul como el cielo, resplandeciente como una luz, girando como un torbellino estaba por chocar contra el **_Chidori_** igual de color azul, rodeado de una cantidad de relámpagos, envolvía la mano de Sasuke volviéndola un arma cortante y peligrosa, nada detendría a Naruto y a Sasuke, nada ni nadie los detendría de terminar esta pelea, excepto alguien.

Sus manos fueron atrapadas y después ambos fueron lanzados hacia los tanques de agua en un intento por detenerlos; Sakura se detuvo al ver quien fue el que detuvo la pelea, cabello plateado, traje Jounin con la bandana cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, era Kakashi Hatake, el Jounin Sensei del equipo 7 los había detenido. Kakashi no mostraba asombro o sorpresa, y como siempre su ojo derecho estaba entreabierto, pero aunque no lo mostrara, su preocupación era mucha, aunque él estaba más sorprendido porque Naruto usara el Jutsu –que bueno que llegamos a tiempo –dijo una voz al lado de Sakura la cual al girarse se encontró con Shon el cual dio un suspiro –un poco más y no sé qué pasaría –volvió a decir mientras dirigía su vista a donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Los frutos de los Jutsus fueron diferentes, el **_Chidori_** de Sasuke como era de esperarse atravesó el tanque, mientras que el **_Rasengan_** de Naruto solamente abollo el suyo, Sasuke tuvo que aplicar fuerza para poder sacar su brazo y cuando lo hiso una gran cantidad de agua comenzo a salir del agujero provocado por el Jutsu estilo de Rayo, mientras que Naruto solo retiro su mano y un pequeño corrito de agua salía de una fisura de la abolladura, Sasuke se sintió superior al ver el efecto del Jutsu, si no los hubieran detenido, el de seguro hubiera ganado el combate.

Mientras que Kakashi aún tenía su preocupación en la cabeza, en que estaba pensando Sasuke cuando hiso eso; dio un salto sentándose en el tanque de agua en el Sasuke golpeo –aun continuas con tu sentidos de superioridad Sasuke .dijo de manera muy seria Kakashi para después agregar –el Chidori no fue hecho para usarlo en tus compañeros, que pensabas, matar a Naruto –eso último sorprendió a Sakura y a Shon, no podían creer que eso era lo que Sasuke tenía pensando en un principio, la mirada de Sasuke respondio todo más claro que el agua; Kakashi pensó que el comportamiento de Sasuke deber ser por su encuentro con Itachi, aunque Shon no parecía tener mucho esa actitud a pesar de también odiar al Uchiha traidor, logro plantarle la semilla del odio a Sasuke una vez más. Al momento Sasuke escucho algo por detrás, el sonido del agua caer, ese sonido venía por detrás del Tanque que Naruto impacto, dio un salto hacia otro techo de un edificio cercano, dirigió su mirada a donde escucho el sonido y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. El Jutsu de Naruto no solo había abollado el tanque, lo había destrozado, solo que los efectos se miraban desde atrás, golpeo la pared con su puño derecho, pensaba una y otra vez como es que Naruto había logrado volverse tan fuerte; Kakashi aun veía a Sasuke desde encima del tanque, Sasuke parecía molesto consigo mismo por no ser fuerte, luego dirigió su vista a Naruto el cual no se veía muy diferente a Sasuke, estaba molesto, luego a Shon el cual parecía estar igual de serio que él, de seguro también pensaba en que había pasado para que esto ocurriera, por ultimo vio a Sakura, ella sollozaba, tenía miedo de que ambos chicos se hubieran lastimado, o peor aún matado.

Kakashi agacho su mirada y dio un suspiro mientras pensaba en donde había quedado el trabajo en equipo de los del equipo 7.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Y seguían pensando en que pudo desatar esto –ahora quiero que formen un escuadrón de búsqueda y recuperación para traer a Sasuke Uchiha de regreso antes de que salga de la frontera, entendido –los 3 Chounin sintieron a la orden y salieron de la oficina en busca de sus integrantes, y ya Sabían quienes serian.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la puerta principal de la aldea, el equipo de búsqueda consistía en Kiba Inuzuka y su perro ninja Akamaru, ellos podrían detectar con su olfato el olor de Sasuke, Neji Hyuga, con su **_Byakugan_** podría ver las trampas o posibles emboscadas en el camino, Chouji Akimichi, su combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su capacidad de expandir su cuerpo serian de mucha utilidad –muy bien equipo, nuestra misión es ir en busca de Sasuke y traerlo de regreso a la aldea, entendido –los Gennin asintieron –la formación, Kiba y Akamaru al frente, su olfato nos guiara, después Chouji, Naruto y yo, nosotros seremos la defensa, después Shikamaru él es el estratega del equipo, y por ultimo Neji, tu podrás advertirnos de posibles ataques desde cualquier lado –todos asintieron por la formación de Shon ya que no le encontraba la falla –muy bien, vámonos –dijo Shikamaru listos para irse, pero antes de que lo hicieran, Sakura llego y se paró frente a Naruto –que pasa Sakura –pregunto el rubio pero en eso noto que la peli rosada estaba llorando –por favor Naruto, trae a Sasuke de regreso, por favor –pidió la chica mientras que no solo Naruto también Shon se plantearon el traer de regreso a su compañero y amigo a cualquier costo –descuida, traeré a Sasuke de regreso, es una promesa de por vida, De Veraz –prometió el Uzumaki mientras levantaba el pulgar y daba una de sus clásicas sonrisas –y yo también lo prometo, Enserio –aseguro el peli negro mientras ponía su puño derecho en su pecho. Y sin más que decir se fueron en camino a la misión.

El tiempo paso y el escuadrón de búsqueda estaba cerca de la ubicación de Sasuke, pero se había demostrado que no estaba solo, tenía compañía, 4 en total –tendremos que estar preparados, porque si ellos están con Sasuke, lo más seguro es que tendremos que pelear –informo Shon mientras todos asentían, momentos después aterrizaron detrás de unos arbustos y al ver detrás de ellos se encontraron a 4 Ninjas con bandana con el símbolo de la aldea del Sonido, y al fondo había un barril con una cinta morada atada alrededor de este –esos deben ser los otros cuatro pero donde esta Sasuke –pregunto el oji azul en un susurro –esperen, hay en el fondo que eso es, un barril –dijo el Akimichi llamando la atención del Hyuga que observo el barril –hay alguien dentro, sin duda es Sasuke –pero de pronto un Kunai con sello explosivo apareció frente a ellos pero alcanzaron a reaccionar y saltaron lejos del Kunai pero revelaron su posición –valla, valla parece que tenemos compañía -dijo Tayuyá –será mejor deshacernos de ellos –dijo Kidomaru, no teniendo opciones Naruto vio a Shikamaru y este asintió, pero antes de que pudiera usar su Jutsu de sombra Jirobu dio un golpe al suelo y con ella se formó un domo de tierra encerrando a los Ninjas de la Hoja en ella, después dirigió su vista a sus compañeros –váyanse yo me encargo de ellos – –esperemos que termines pronto ya que no hay tempo que perder –dijo el de 6 brazos al momento de que le resto de los Ninjas del sonido se fueran junto con Sasuke dentro del barril; –rayos como pudimos caer en esto –dijo el Inuzuka desde el interior del domo –tenemos que encontrar una manera de Salir de esta o los perderemos –dijo Neji mientras intentaba encontrar un punto débil en la cúpula –tengo una idea, todos pónganse atrás de mi –dijo el Jinchuriki con cola y todos siguieron la orden – ** _Fire Style: Crimson Lotus_** – y el cuerpo de Shon comenzó a ser rodeado de llamas de color carmesí – ** _Flaming Sword_** –y salió disparado hasta que golpeo la cúpula y esta al recibir el impacto se destruyó para la sorpresa de Jirobu –como es posible que hayan escapado –exclamo mientras que el fuego dejaba de rodear a Shon apagándose y los chicos salían libres –LISTO CHICOS SIGAMOS –grito Shon mientras él y el resto empezó su marcha otra vez –eso sí que no –dijo el del sonido lanzando un golpe pero Chouji lo detuvo y se lo regreso –chicos ustedes sigan, luego los alcanzo –esa declaración sorprendió a los chicos –vamos háganlo – –confiamos en ti Chouji, pero apresúrate te estaremos esperando -dijo resignado Shikamaru saliendo corriendo con el resto del escuadrón –en verdead crees poder derrotarme, eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado te matare –dijo Jirobu lanzándose a Chouji el cual saco 3 pastillas de distintos colores –primero la azul – y se la comió y su fuerza se incrementó y lanzo un golpe que choco contra el del otro y ambos empezaron a hacer fuerzas, después se separaron y comenzaron la pelea.

De regreso con el escuadrón ya estaban alcanzando al resto de los Ninjas del sonido (N.A: de aquí es igual al anime).

Justo ahora que parecía que por fin recuperarían a Sasuke, nada podía detenerlos, pero justo en eso una lanza blanca y una llamarada salieron volando impactando una rama frente a los Uzumaki, eso sorprendió a los de la Hoja, pero Tayuyá era la más sorprendida ya que reconocía muy bien esas cosas –Kimimaro, Yami –susurro mientras dirigía su vista al igual que los Chounin a donde vinieron los ataques, y en una rama vieron a dos ninjas, uno era un hombre de piel un poco pálida, ojos verdes con dos puntos rojizos encima de ellos y un largo cabello blanco que le llegaba a los hombros, tenía una vestimenta parecida a los Ninjas del Sonido, no llevaba una bandana sin embargo y en su pecho estaba el sello maldito, y la otra era una chica de cabello negro largo el cual estaba atado en una coleta alta, ojos violetas, su vestimenta consistía en un Kimono de batalla de color negro con detalles blancos y tenía vendas en sus piernas desde la cintura hasta las rodillas y la zona de su pecho se notaba que también estaba vendada, tenía unas sandalia negras y en su cintura había un látigo –así que es por esto que tardaban –dijo Yami mientras veía a los Chounin, pero sobre todo a Shon –muy bien terminemos con esto, tenemos que llevar a Sasuke con Lord Orochimaru –dijo Kimimaro con una voz carente de emociones mientras tomaba el barril en donde estaba Sasuke –tu adelántate si quieres, yo me quedare para poder ver el poder del Jinchuriki de Ozaru –dijo Yami mientras señalaba a Shon el cual se sorprendió de que supieran su secreto –estas segura – –descuida, no debe durar mucho terminare pronto –dijo la chica al momento en que su compañero decidiera irse –NO ESCAPARAS –gritaron los Uzumaki mientras salían disparados hacia Kimimaro pero Shon retrocedió por una patada la cual fue dada por Yami –perdón, pero tú y yo tendremos un buen rato de diversión –dijo la chica con una voz muy peligrosa –NARUTO TU VE Y SIGUELO, YO ME ENCARGARE DE ELLA –y sin más que decir Naruto solo fue a seguir a Kimimaro dejando solo a Shon en contra de Yami –que bueno que decidieras jugar, que tal si lo hacemos en otro lugar para no tener que estorbar –opino la peli negra refiriéndose al hecho de que Shikamaru y Tayuyá estaba junto con ellos, mientras que el peli negro asentía y se iban a otro lugar del bosque.

Al final había llegado a una sección donde había un páramo rodeado de muchos árboles, ambos peli negros se vieron con mucho desafío –espero puedas hacer esto divertido, según los informes, eres un experto en el Ninjutsu de Fuego, sería una lástima que tu no pudieras darme batalla en esto –dijo la mujer mientras que a su alrededor comenzó a producirse fuego –ya lo veras, voy a derrotarte –dijo el chico mientras se ponía en pose de combate y activaba su **_Sharingan_** –estoy encendido –dijo el peli negro mientras que él y Yami salían disparados uno hacia el otro.

 **Una nueva pelea está por comenzar, que pasara, en el próximo Capitulo: Pelea Ardiente, Shon vs Yami de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y como siempre les digo, los invito a dejar reviews y sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	23. Pelea Ardiente, Shon vs Yami

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y con referencia a lo otro, la casa no es muy grande, y tuvieron que compartir el cuarto, pero Hitomi no tiene problemas, ella ha compartido el cuarto con los chicos desde hace años**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, y aquí esta esté, espero te guste.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.23 Pelea Ardiente, Shon vs Yami.

Muy bien repacemos como están las cosas, hace unas horas Shon junto con Naruto se habían enterado que Sasuke había huido de la aldea, después de ir a buscarlo varios miembros del equipo de recuperación tuvieron que separarse para enfrentar a los Ninjas del Sonido, y justo ahora Shon estaba por enfrascarse en una pelea contra una de esos Ninjas la cual se llamaba Yami, y desde que se encontraron esta parecía estar interesada en él. Porque, no tenía ni idea, pero que lo siguiera viendo asi, no le agradaba mucho –que pasa por que me miras –pregunto Shon mientras que Yami solo dio una ligera sonrisa –bueno, es que Lord Orochimaru nos dijo que los Jinchurikis tenían un gran poder, que era capaz de igualar al de las Bestias dentro de ellos, y como tú tienes a Ozaru, eso te da un dominio en el fuego y rayo –respondio como si se tratara de algo impresionante, y aunque asi lo fuera Shon no entendía, que quería decir con eso –y como yo también tengo cierto dominio con el fuego, quería comprobar quién de nosotros es el más fuerte –termino al momento de que en su mano apareciera una pequeña llama.

Shon se sorprendió, él había logrado controlar el fuego hasta ese punto pero con esfuerzo, pero ella lo hacía parecer tan fácil, eso de algún modo solo hiso que Shon se emocionara, ya tenía ganas de pelear contra Yami –bueno, no te are esperar, espero estés lista, porque estoy encendido –exclamo Shon al momento de lanzarse en contra de Yami.

Primero intento darle puñetazos, pero Yami lograba cubrirse cada golpe que Shon daba, pero después ella se agacho un poco y rodeando uno de sus pies con fuego ella le dio una patada en el estómago quemando una parte de su ropa de paso para después lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara lanzándolo un poco lejos –ya vez lo que te quiero decir, es por eso que quiero que te lo tomes enserio –dijo la chica mientras le sonreía –yo soy Yami, la Llama Oscura de la Serpiente –en eso Shon solo sonrio, esos golpes aunque le dolieron, lo emocionaron, no se había sentido asi desde que peleo contra Aron, inclusive era aun mayor –pues veras de lo que es capaz el Guerrero de Fuego Carmesí de la Hoja –dijo al momento de que el Chakra carmesí comenzara a rodearlo y Yami solo sonrio aún más emocionada por eso –pues comencemos Shon Uzumaki Uchiha –y asi volvieron a comenzar su pelea; Shon lanzo su puño derecho el cual choco contra el izquierdo de Yami, después tuvo que agacharse para esquivar uno de Yami e intentar darle una barrida en el suelo, pero esta dio un salto evitando el movimiento, cuando ella aterrizo en el suelo salio coreando hacia el peli negro que hiso lo mismo y ambos lanzaron una patada incendiada en fuego las cuales chocaron haciendo que el fuego saliera disparado quemando algo del césped para después volver a tomar distancia, Shon dio un salto para intentar darle una patada a la cabeza, pero Yami logro cubrirse con su brazo y después tomarle del tobillo y lanzarlo para después cada uno comenzar una cadena de sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu / Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragon de Fuego)_** –y asi los dos Jutsus ígneos chocaron uno contra el otro mientras que la zona de impacto se quemaba tanto por el fuego como por la temperatura. La pelea por el dominio siguió durante unos segundos más, pero en eso el Jutsu de Yami comenzo a ganar terreno y Shon para no tener que sufrir el Jutsu se sustituyó por un troco que estaba cerca –por poco –murmuro en voz baja, pero en eso noto que lago le había atrapado el pie y se había atado, y al fijarse vio que Yami lo había atrapado con su látigo –te encontré –dijo la oji violeta al momento de jalar el látigo haciendo que Shon fuera hacia ella a gran velocidad mientras le tenía preparado su puño derecho lleno de fuego, pero justo cuando estaba por impactar el rostro de Shon este logro sacar su báculo sagrado y con este logro cubrir el golpe –valla eres muy hábil, tu **_Sharingan_** te es de mucha ayuda no es asi –dijo Yami mientras que Shon lograba soltarse del látigo y volvía a tomar pose de combate con su báculo en manos –lástima que por tu condición no le seas útil a Lord Orochimaru, es una lástima, pero bueno, para eso está Sasuke –prosiguió la peli negra llamando la atención del Uzumaki –a que te refieres con eso – –que no lo sabe, bueno, Lord Orochimaru logro encontrar el Jutsu de la Inmortalidad, pero solo su alma lo es, no su cuerpo –Shon no sabía por qué, pero lo que estaría por escuchar no sería para nada de su agrado, de eso estaba seguro –asi que para eso, tiene que estar cambiando su alma a un cuerpo más joven y poderoso para ello, y con el **_Sharingan_** de Sasuke, ese cuerpo le será de mucha utilidad –al enterarse para que quería Orochimaru a Sasuke, se enfureció, no permitirá que su amigo y compañero fuera utilizado para eso.

Apretó fuertemente los puños sujetando fuertemente su báculo –eso…..NO LO PIENSO PERMITIR –grito al momento de que el Chakra volviera a rodearlo, sus ojos mostraban más furia que antes, se lanzó directo a Yami, primero le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, para después poner su báculo en el estómago de Yami –crece báculo sagrado –exclamo al momento de que este empezará a brillar y se alargara hasta hacer que Yami chocara contra un árbol. Cuando Yami pudo quitarse el báculo de su estómago Shon volvió a aparecer frente a ella, Shon le dio un golpe en su costado derecho con el báculo, después le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que Yami se agachara del dolor y después Shon la volviera a golpear la espada con el báculo haciéndola caer al suelo, Yami después de esos golpes comenzo a levantarse pero Shon le dio una patada a la cara haciéndola caer al suelo una vez más; Shon tomo distancia una vez más y comenzo a hacer sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style Jutsu: Fire Dragon Roar_** –exclamo al momento que la gran llamarada ígneo saliera de su boca directo hacia Yami la cual solo vio con los ojos abiertos el Jutsu que se aproximaba hacia ella, y después una explosión se escuchó por todo el bosque.

Mientras que en otra parte Naruto se encontraba peleando contra Kimimaru, mientras que el barril en el que estaba Sasuke, humo purpura comenzaba a salir de este, Naruto no le prestaba mucha atención ya que lo único que le importaba ahora era acabar con su oponente, y el haberse enterado de cuál era el propósito de Orochimaru con Sasuke solo incremento su odio, pero Kimimaru era otra cosa, el prestaba completa atención mientras esquivaba y atacaba a los Clones de Naruto y al original, ese humo significaba que pronto todo terminaría.

En eso el barril comenzo a agrietarse hasta que exploto llamando la atención de Naruto por fin, su enojo y ganas de acabar con su oponente se había ido, frente el, estaba Sasuke, aunque el humo de la explosión no le diera una buena vista de su apariencia, podía distinguir la silueta a la perfección, al momento los labios de Naruto formaron una gran sonrisa al ver a su compañero y amigo salir del barril, sano y a salvo –HEY SASUKE, QUE RAYOS ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ELLOS, VAMOS QUE EN LA ALDEA NOS ESPERAN –decia el rubio intentando llamar la atención de Sasuke; pero parecía que el Uchiha no lo había escuchado, ya que este solo veía sus manos, al sentir el poder –jejejejeje –soltaba esa pequeña risa, extrañando a Naruto –jajajajajaja –comenzo a reírse un poco más alto –JAJAJAJAJAJA –y ahora soltaba una carcajada como la de un desquiciado.

Naruto se preocupó, ese no era el Sasuke que conocía, ya que el con suerte Sasuke soltaba una pequeña risa hacia un chiste. A Naruto no le gustaba en nada, sobre todo porque parecía como si Sasuke se burlara de él, de sus amigos y de Shon, aquellos que están ahora peleando y quien sabe cómo estaban ahora con el tal de regresarlo a casa –OYE QUE NO ME OYES –le grito en voz alta, tan solo para que Sasuke dejara de reír, y sin siquiera hacer caso a Naruto o a Kimimaru atrás de él, salio corriendo hacia adelante adentrándose en el bosque. Y después todo fue rápido, Kimimaru aprovechando el momento de distracción de Naruto salto hacia el intentando atacarlo, con su hueso tan filoso como una espada esperaba poder cortarle la cabeza.

Eso hubiera funcionado de no ser por alguien.

De la nada una fuerte patada lo hiso retroceder, Naruto abrió grande los ojos al reconocer quien fue el que le ayudo, cabello negro en corte de tazón, grandes cejas, traje de color verde con calentadores naranja, no había duda, se había recuperado, él había vuelto –tu eres…–pregunto Kimimaru viendo al recién llegado frente a el –la Bestia Verde de la Hoja a Reencarnado, Soy Rock Lee –se presentó el Gennin mientras usaba una pose de defensa –es bueno verte recuperado Cejotas, Shon estará feliz de saberlo –dijo Naruto mientras que Lee solo sonrio aun mirando en frente a su nuevo oponente –Naruto, ve por Sasuke, yo me ocupo de este tipo –Naruto frunció el ceño, Lee era fuerte y experto en el Taijutsu, pero Kimimaru podía hacer crecer huesos más fuertes que el acero y más filosos que una cuchilla, pero Sasuke estaba cada vez más lejos, no tenía tiempo que perder –Cejotas, te advierto este tipo puede usar sus propios huesos como armas –le advirtió el rubio mientras Lee recibía la información y Naruto comenzo a correr con rumbo a donde fue Sasuke, pero en eso Kimimaru estaba por ir tras el para evitarlo, pero Lee volvió a impedírselo –vas a pasar solo cuando me derrotes –dijo Lee preparado mientras que Kimimaru no teniendo elección solo se preparó igual mientras esperaba que Sasuke lograra llegar a la guarida antes.

Naruto iba hacia Sasuke, tenía una promesa que cumplir, y tenía toda la intención de cumplirla.

Mientras que con Shon os efectos del Rugido del Dragon de Fuego eran los de siempre, quemo la zona de impacto y también por donde paso, Shon jadeaba un poco, lo bueno es que aun tenia Chakra de sobra para usarlo una vez más en caso de necesitarlo, y justo en donde estaba Yami había una gran cortina de humo cubriendo la zona, Shon creyó que había ganado que ya estaba por irse a seguir con la misión –que ya te vas, pero si apenas comenzaba a divertirme –dijo una voz detrás de él, Shon se quedó tieso, no creía que fuera posible, lentamente comenzo a girar su cuerpo para posar su mirada en la cortina de humo –co…cómo es posible –decia en voz baja el peli negro –valla que eres fuerte, esos golpes y el Jutsu de fuego sí que dolieron, a buen momento active mi sello maldito para poder resistir ese Jutsu –decia la chica mientras que la cortina de humo se despejaba y de esta aparecia la chica pero en eso Shon noto algo diferente en ella, su cuerpo, estaba lleno de marcas negras que tenía la forma de pequeñas llamas –esas marcas –dijo Shon mientras recordaba las marcas de Sasuke –(si el poder de Sasuke aumento gracias a sus marcas, entonces el de ella) –pensó Shon mientras recordaba el aumento de fuerza de Sasuke cuando tenía el sello activado, y si ella ya era fuerte con ese sello será aún más difícil de derrotarla.

-pero, aun con mi sello no será suficiente para derrotarte –decia Yami mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa mientras se lamia los labios –asi que tendré que ir a la fase dos –exclamo dejando un poco sorprendido a Shon, si esas marcas eran la fase 1, y ya tenía ese aumento de poder, no quería imaginarse como seria en la llamada fase 2.

En ese momento las marcas de Yami comenzaron a crecer hasta que cubrieron su cuerpo por completo, y cuando este se disipo, Shon abrió grande los ojos al ver el cambio de Yami.

Yami ahora tenía su cabello de dos colores, una parte de él era de color negro mientras que el otro era blanco (al estilo Cruela de vil) su piel había cambiado a una por completo pálida como la nieve, sus colmillos habían crecido y en su cuerpo parecía que habían escamas, en su cabeza le habían crecido dos cuernos y sus ojos, conservaban el color violeta, pero la pupila se rasgó y la retina se volvió de color negra y su cuerpo era rodeado por una aura de color purpura quede seguro era su Chakra corrompido.

Shon seguía sorprendido, no era posible que en verdad estuviera pasando lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos, Yami veía con una sonrisa la sorpresa de Shon – **veo que estas sorprendido, pero tengo que felicitarte ya que son muy poco los que logran verme en la fase 2, pero es momento de enseñarte lo que es un verdadero Jutsu de fuego** –dijo la chica con una voz un poco distorsionada para comenzar a hacer sello de mano – ** _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu_** –exclamo mientras que de su boca salía una gran llamarada de fuego de color púrpura como el aura de Yami. Como Shon aún no salía de su sorpresa no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el Jutsu y lo recibió de lleno –AAAHHH…. –grito de dolor al recibir el Jutsu de fuego de su oponente; cuando el fuego por fin se disipo se revelo a Shon aun de pie con dificultad, había perdido una de sus sandalias y la pierna derecha del pantalón estaba algo quemada, había perdido la maga derecha de su camisa roja y un poco de su manga izquierda. Shon jadeaba, apenas pudo resistir el Jutsu, no podía creer que ese poder fuera real, antes durante sus peleas sintió emoción por pelear contra sus adversarios, pero ahora sentía miedo, esta Ninja tenía aún más poder que él, y ella no parecía para nada cansada es más parecía que ella quería seguir más – **que pasa Guerrero de Fuego carmesí, mi fuego pudo más que tú, y yo que me esperaba me dieras una pelea, pero veo que eso no será posible** –Shon temblaba, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo Yami tenía razón, su fuego era mucho para Shon, apenas él lograba resistir un poco de eso y solo gracias a su factor Uzumaki y al Chakra de Ozaru que sus heridas se curaban – **que no ibas a impedir que Lord Orochimaru se apoderara del cuerpo de tu amigo, o solo fueron palabras** –pregunto Yami dando en el clavo, Shon abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, era cierto, no se iba a rendir, tenía una promesa que cumplir, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo impidiera NO DEJARIA QUE SASUKE FUERA USADO COMO UN SIMPLE CONTENEDOR DE UNA ALMA TAN REPULSIVA COMO LA DE OROCHIMARU. El Chakra carmesí cubría una vez más el cuerpo de Shon, esta vez parecía más intenso que la vez anterior –yo, seguiré adelante, no perdería ante ti, no permitiré que Sasuke se valla con alguien como Orochimaru, enserio –decia en voz seria el oji rojo mientras que Yami solo se emocionó más, la pelea no terminaría ahora, solo había comenzado –tal vez nuestro poder este en diferentes niveles ahora, pero aun asi, voy a patearte el trasero –exclamo al momento de salir disparado hacia Yami la cual envolvió su cuerpo en llamas purpuras y también salio disparada hacia Shon, ambos chocaron sus frentes, después de eso Shon le dio dos golpes uno a la cara y otro a la cabeza – **eso es todo lo que tienes Jinchuriki** –pregunto la chica mientras le regresaba los golpes a Shon pero con más fuerza, Shon había decido tomar distancia una vez más y su cuerpo se llenó de fuego carmesí – ** _Fire Style Jutsu: Crimson Lotus: Flaming Sword_** –exclamo al momento de salir disparada para chocar su cabeza contra el estómago de Yami, pero ella no retrocedió ni un poco, Shon abrió los ojos, no se lo esperaba incluso pudo ver a Yami sonreír – **ese es todo tu poder** –pregunto la chica mientras sus manos eran rodeadas de fuego – **te mostrare el verdadero poder del fuego** –y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Shon mandándolo a volar un par de metros, en eso Yami saco su látigo y la cuerda de este se prendió en llamas – **estoy segura que ni siquiera sabes hacer esto** –dijo al momento de lanzarle un golpe a Shon el cual el logro esquivar al dar un salto a la derecha y dando un impulso contra un árbol le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Yami la cual retrocedió un par de metros, después de eso Shon aprovecha para darle más golpes, una patada en la espalda, un puñetazo en el estómago y por ultimo juntando sus dos puños le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, pero Yami se recuperó y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estómago al Uzumaki al cual sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y salio disparado al aire – **veamos si ahora puedes evadir esto** –exclamo al momento de lanzar su látigo en llamas hacia Shon el cual al no tener tiempo de evadirlo uso su báculo sagrado para desviarlo salvarse del ataque; Yami vio con fastidio, tendría que quitarle ese báculo si quería poder atacarlo.

Justo cuando Shon ya había llegado al suelo Yami llego a él y lanzo un fuerte golpe, Shon había puesto el báculo para cubrirse del ataque, pero se sorprendió al ver que Yami solo sonrio y en vez de dar el golpe ella abrió su mano y tomo el báculo para después quitárselo y lanzarlo lejos del alcance de Shon.

Ahora Shon no tenía arma para poder protegerse, y Yami lo aprovecho, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Shon mandándolo al suelo, después uso su látigo para atraparlo del cuello, lo siguiente que hiso fue clavar su pie en la cabeza de Shon hundiéndolo al suelo aún más, y con su látigo en el cuello del Jinchuriki lo lanzo a chocar contra el suelo y varios árboles no una, ni dos, sino varias veces y finalmente lo lanzo a chocar contra un árbol al momento de retirar su látigo del cuello de Shon. El peli negro por fin podía respirar normalmente, no sabía que fue peor, si los golpes contra el suelo y los árboles, el ardor del látigo en su cuello, o el que este no lo dejara respirar; Shon lentamente se levantaba del suelo con mucha dificultad, tanto por el dolor de la pelea como por usar el Chakra, Yami solo veía a su oponente volver a levantarse, si bien el ver que su oponente podía resistir más le emocionaba, pero también la desesperaba, tenía que terminar rápido con esto, asi que sin más comenzado a hacer sellos de mano y en sus dos manos aparecieron esferas de fuego color purpura, después las unió creando una nueva esfera aún más grande.

Shon veía la esfera de fuego frente a él con mucho asombro, y algo de temor, algo le decia que lo más sensato sería evadirla, pero su cuerpo no podía reaccionar para hacia cumplir dicha orden del oji rojo – **YA ME CANSO ESTE COMBATE, MUERE AHORA** **_Fire Style: Dark Nova Ball Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola Nova Oscura)_** –exclamo para después lanzar la esfera hacia Shon el cual solo podía seguir parado y viendo el Jutsu de Yami ir hacia él; sin tener otra opción lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus dos manos al frente para intentar detener la esfera, concentro algo de su Chakra en sus manos para hacia no quemárselas con el fuego, cuando sus manos chocaron contra el Jutsu Shon había hecho todo lo posible para no dejarse vencer por el ataque, había puesto Chakra en sus pies para quedarse clavado en el suelo, pero sentía que la fuerza del Jutsu era mucha para él, inclusive con sus pies pegado al suelo la esfera lograba hacerlo retroceder poco a poco – **tengo que admitir que eres muy fuerte, eres el primero en poder hacerle frente a mi jutsu con solo tus manos, eres alguien de admirar Shon Uzumaki Uchiha** –dijo Yami impresionada al ver que su Jutsu era detenido por el peli negro, pero la oji violeta solo dio una sonrisa al ver que Shon tenía problemas para poder mantenerse quieto – **pero ya es momento de terminar con esto** –dijo al momento de que los pies de Shon se clavaran en el suelo y la esfera hiciera contacto con su cuerpo –(es asi como voy a morir, ya no poder ver a mis amigos, a mi madre, Hitomi, Haku, Tía Kushina, Tsunade, Sabio Súper Pervertido, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Hanabi, no poder cumplir mu promesa de traer a Sasuke a casa) –pensaba el chico mientras imágenes de todos los mencionados llegaban a su cabeza pero en eso llego la imagen de otra persona –(ni tampoco mi promesa a Shisui) –pensaba al momento de cerrar los ojos y justo en eso su casaca se volviera cenizas, pero en eso todos los recuerdos de las peleas que paso, los momento con su familia, sus amigos, sus compañeros, con su novia de ojos perla, con su hermano mayor, hicieron que volviera a abrir sus ojos nuevamente –(no, lo prometí, prometí que me volvería una gran Shinobi, que traería a Sasuke de regreso, que volvería a casa con vida, No Daré un Paso Para Atrás, si Caigo no me Quedare en el Suelo me Levantare y Continuare Hasta el Final, ya que ese es mi Camino Ninja) –pensaba nuevamente con aun más determinación al momento de que empezará a sentir más poder dentro de él.

Volviendo a poner sus pies en el suelo y con fuerza necesaria, y para la sorpresa de Yami Shon logro apartar la esfera de fuego de su cuerpo – **PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTO ESTE PASANDO** –grito sorprendida al ver su Justa ser derrotado por un niño de 12 años –AAAHHHH…. –dio un grito Shon al momento de lanzar la esfera lejos de el para mandarla a chocar contra un árbol quedando incinerado – **pero cómo es posible, que hayas** –decia sorprendida la mujer mientras veía a Shon con los ojos abiertos, Shon solo tenía la vista baja.

En eso Shon aun con la mirada baja comenzo a hablar –ya te lo había dicho, que no, que seguiré adelante, no perdería ante ti –decia mientras endurecía su pie derecho y en suelo debajo de este se agrietaba.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost – Breakdown)**

-Y TAMBIEN QUE NO DEJARIA QUE SASUKE SE VALLA CON ALGUIEN COMO OROCHIMARU –grito al momento de Salir corriendo a gran velocidad para envestirla con mucha fuerza, Yami tenía los ojos y la boca abiertas, Shon había logrado sacar una gran cantidad de fuerza y ese último golpe le dolió.

Después Shon la agarro fuertemente de la ropa y la lanzo a chocar contra un árbol, cuando Yami se levantó ella saco su látigo y llenándolo de fuego lo lanzo contra Shon pero este solo lo desvió al darle un golpe para la sorpresa de Yami, nuevamente Shon fue directo a Yami y comenzo a darle muchos golpes en la cara, que iban desde puñetazos, codazos, patadas y rodillazos, pero en eso Yami le dio una patada a la quijada a Shon el cual después de recibir el golpe se apoyó con su mano derecha en el suelo y le lanzo el pie dando en el estómago de Yami.

Yami furiosa por el golpe aprovecho y el dio un golpe a Shon en la cara pero en eso Shon inflo sus mejillas hasta mas no poder y de su boca salio una gran llamarada de fuego, pero este en es de su color normal o el carmesí eran llamas doradas. El fuego Choco contra Yami haciendo que ascendiera al cielo y después fuera al suelo en caída libre.

Después de eso el Chakra volvió a cubrir a Shon, solo que esta vez era dorado – ( **ese Chakra, ese Brillo** ) –pensaba al momento de ver que a Shon le comenzaba a Ocurrir cambios, las garras y colmillos comenzaron a crecer, sus ojos **_Sharingan_** ahora ya no solo tenían dos comas, ahora eran tres, era un **_Sharingan_** maduro, pero el cambio más significativo era este.

Su cabello y cola Cambiaron de color, ambas comenzaron a teñirse de un color dorado como el sol, Shon miraba a Yami con mucha seriedad y no parecía ya más cansado que antes – ( **el Ozaru Dorado** ) –pensó al momento de caer no sin antes ver que detrás de Shon se formó la silueta de la Bestia.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Shon podía sentir el poder en él, era increíble, se sentía como si nada pudiera detenerlo ahora, veía sus manos con atención –este poder, es aún mayor que cuando pelee contra Aron –decia el ahora peli dorado mientras ahora veía el Chakra dorado alrededor de el con mucha atención – esto es genial, siento que mi poder ahora se duplico o triplico (este color, es sin duda el Chakra de Ozaru) –pensó el chico mientras que metros frente a el Yami se levantaba del suelo mientras tenía sus propios pensamientos –( **Jinchuriki, son aquellas personas las cuales tienen selladas a una de las Bestias con Colas dentro de ellos, y gracias a esos se les otorga las habilidades de dichas bestias y un gran poder capas de destruirlo todo** ) –pensaba mientras veía a Shon con el Chakra dorado a su alrededor para después que sus labios formaran una sonrisa, ahora la pelea se había vuelto mucho más interesante. Justo en eso Shon volvió su mirada con el **_Sharingan_** maduro hacia su oponente, él sabía que ahora la pelea había comenzado a ponerse en mayor nivel, y ahora estaba listo por completo –con esto voy a derrotarte –dijo Shon mientras se ponía en pose de combate – **ven con todo tu poder, Jinchuriki** –dijo la peli mixta al momento de que Shon comenzara a correr hacia ella –PREPARATE –exclamo al momento de que los dos chocaran sus puños y se produjera una gran onda de Choque y restos de energía de ambos salieran volando.

La pelea entre ambos ninjas de fuego acaba de volverse más interesante, Yami con la fase 2 del sello maldito, Shon con este nuevo Chakra y transformación, quien de los dos va a ganar.

 **Una pelea continua, se cumplirá la promesa, en el próximo capítulo: El Poder del Jinchuriki de Ozaru, Loto Dorado De Veras / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este fic, y recuerden dejen reviews con sus opiniones y o sugerencias, y espero en verdad dejen uno pocos más.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	24. El Poder del Jinchuriki de Ozaru, Loto D

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y la pelea, y espero te guste también este.**

 **Jair d: si, bueno Shon no está peleando junto con Ozaru, pero este le ayuda en la pelea con su poder, y espero te guste.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y aquí tienes el nuevo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.24 El Poder del Jinchuriki de Ozaru, Loto Dorado.

La pelea entre Shon contra Yami aún seguía, pero las cosas habían aumentado de nivel en ese combate.

Yami estaba en la fase 2 del sello maldito, dándole una apariencia monstruosa y una gran cantidad de fuerza. Mientras que Shon había activado un nuevo poder, una especia de Chakra de color dorado el cual provoco que su cabello y cola cambiaran ha dicho color (N.A: como un súper Saiyajin) su **_Sharingan_** había evolucionado hasta ser un **_Sharingan_** maduro de 3 comas en cada ojo, su fuerza había aumentado, pero no solo eso, su fuego, cambio de carmesí a dorado por el Chakra.

Justo en este momento ambos oponentes tenían uno de sus puños chocando contra el otro, los dos seguían en un combate de dominio para ver quién sería el que ganara ese combate, pero después de un rato ambos se separaron tomando distancia, después de eso Shon volvió a lanzarse contra Yami intentando golpearla con su codo, pero Yami logro poner su brazo para cubrirse del golpe, nuevamente el peli dorado volvió a separarse al momento de tener que esquivar un golpe de Yami hacia otro lado, ambas miradas chocaron, oji rojo y oji violeta – ** _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_** –exclamo la peli mixta al momento de que pequeñas pero ardientes bolas de fuego de color purpura salieran de su boca hacia Shon el cual solo las esquivo al dar un salto hacia atrás, después Yami saco su látigo el cual se llenó de fuego y lanzo un ataque a Shon el cual nuevamente esquivo, y así fue, golpe tras golpe, el Jinchuriki esquivo todos los golpes hasta que el hiso sello de mano – ** _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –y de su boca salió una gran bola de fuego dorado el cual impacto contra Yami.

Shon estaba frente al fuego de su jutsu, su mirada seguía siendo seria, sabía que eso no detendría a Yami, así que solo esperaba el momento, y como adivino en el fuego se vio una sombra dentro de este, y en eso Yami salió del fuego con su ropa quemada directo al Uzumaki queriendo darle un fuerte golpe a Shon, pero este logro atrapar el puño como si nada. Shon rápido soltó el puño de Yami y tomo distancia una vez más – ** _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu_** –exclamo al momento de soltar la fuerte llamarada hacia Yami la cual solo esquivo el Jutsu para después correr hacia Shon y darle un fuerte golpe a la cara mandándolo a volar un par de metros y finalmente caer fuertemente al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.

Yami solo sonrió al ver su oportunidad para atacar nuevamente, inflo sus mejillas para que después una llamarada con la forma de un Dragon saliera de su boca directo a donde estaba Shon y cuando esta golpeo se provocó una gran cortina de humo con algo de fuego, pero de esta rápido salió Shon disparado hacia Yami con su puño derecho envuelto de fuego dorado y Yami hacia lo mismo con su puño izquierdo esperando el momento de impactar, y cuando el impacto sucedió se desprendió una gran cantidad de energía.

Después de un momento de luchar por el dominio Shon aparto su puño para después esquivar el puño de Yami e intentar golpearla pero su puño apenas roso el rostro de la chica sacando una sonrisa de la peli mixta – **je je, eso es todo** –pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir un líquido tibio correr por su mejilla y al llevarse una mano a esta, se sorprendió al ver su sangre salir de un ligero corte en su mejilla –no, solo es el inicio de todo esto Yami –dijo el peli dorado mientras se preparaba para seguir con la pelea. Alzo su mano izquierda y de esta su Chakra de fuego apareció y comenzó a formar una palabras "vamos" era como si la estuviera incitando a seguir; Yami solo hiso eso y salió disparada hacia Shon lanzando un puñetazo el cual Shon esquivo y le regreso otro aún más fuerte directo a la mejilla de la chica que salió volando; Yami logro recuperarse del golpe y comenzó a hacer sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style: Dark Nova Ball Jutsu_** –y lanzo la esfera de fuego directo a Shon el cual solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire inflando sus mejillas hasta el máximo – ** _Fire Style Jutsu: Fire Dragon Roar_** –y el potente rugido de fuego dorado salió disparado para chocar en contra del Jutsu de Yami y destruirlo para ir en contra de ella la cual no pudo hacer nada más que recibir el Jutsu.

Yami después de recibir el Jutsu salió disparada hacia Shon intentando darle una patada pero Shon solo puso su brazo izquierdo para cubrirse el golpe, pero eso no evito que pusiera una mueca, si bien él tenía la pelea en su control, eso no quería decir que los golpes de Yami no dolieran al igual que la patada que acaba de recibir en su cabeza justo ahora mandándolo a chocar contra el suelo, pero antes de que Yami volviera a atacarlo Shon se apoyó en el suelo con sus dos manos y comenzó a dar vueltas con sus dos piernas extendidas horizontalmente tratando de golpear a la oji violeta pero esta dio un salto tomando distancia dándole la oportunidad al oji rojo de ponerse de pie por completo, justo en eso Yami envolvió su puño de fuego para ir directo a Shon el cual también envolvió su puño de fuego y ambos lo chocaron para después envolver sus piernas y lanzar el golpe para también chocar en contra, después fue otro golpe, y otro, uno más; eran muchos los golpes que ambos se lanzaban con el objetivo de acertar alguno en su oponente pero justo en eso Yami aprovecho y le dio una fuerte patada al estómago a Shon mandándolo a volar directamente en contra de un árbol. El choque fue muy fuerte en palabras del Uzumaki, eso sí que le dejaría marca mañana, si no es que lo hacía hoy pero no tuvo tiempo ya que tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo de Yami que iba al lado izquierdo de su cara para así lanzarle el mismo un golpe pero Yami logro atraparlo y tomando con fuerza el puño lanzo a Shon fuera del árbol hacia el cielo; después de eso la peli mixta dio un salto para intentar golpear al peli dorado el cual se cubrió de todos los ataques y lanzaba los suyos propios, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Yami logro acertarle un golpe en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que el perdiera su guardia en el ataque por unos momentos que la Kunoichi aprovecho para darle la mayor paliza a Shon –(tengo que pensar en algo rápido, no sé cuánto más poder seguir usando esto, y la fuerza de Yami también aumenta segundo que pase en esa transformación) –pensaba el Jinchuriki mientras intentaba pensar en alago para salir de esta situación en su pelea. Yami le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a Shon haciendo que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco y un poco de sangre saliera de su boca y después junto sus dos puños y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo creando un cráter –a dónde vas, apenas estoy empezando –dijo Yami mientras salía disparada hacia el Ninja en el cráter –eso sí que no **_Fire Style Jutsu: Crimson Lotus: Flaming Sword_** –exclamo el chico al momento que su cuerpo fuera rodeado de fuego dorado nuevamente y salir disparado hacia su oponente impactando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica y después le tomo el brazo y dándole varias vueltas la lanzo al suelo con las misma fuerza –PARA QUE VEAS LO QUE SE SIENTE –grito el chico al momento de descender al suelo y caer de pie en este; Yami lentamente se levantó del suelo justo a tiempo para eludir una patada de Shon para ella darle al chico la suya propia, pero Shon no se rendiría, le lanzo un puñetazo a su cara como objetivo pero la Kunoichi del sonido se agacho para evitar el golpe después dio un salto hacia atrás de Shon mientras realizaba sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –y la bola de fuego dio directo a Shon el cual solo uso sus brazos para cubrirse del Jutsu, cuando el fuego se disipo Shon fue revelado, el oji roo daba jadeos leves mientras retiraba sus brazos frente a él, eso ultimo sí que le costó, pero no espero que Yami apareciera frente el para comenzar a darle fuertes golpes en la cara al chico, después de varios golpes que fueron directo al rostro del Jinchuriki de Ozaru este por ultimo recibió una fuerte patada directo a la cara.

Shon había caído al suelo muy fuertemente e intento apoyarse para intentar levantarse, pero en eso Yami le aplasto la mano izquierda con su pie haciéndola chocar de forma dolorosa contra el suelo, Shon gruño por el dolor del ataque, pero habiendo recibido peores golpes en su pelea contra Aron, esto no era nada – **eres muy fuerte cuando peleas con ambos brazos** –decía la chica mientras aplicaba más fuerza hundiendo mas su pie en su brazo – **pero veamos como lo haces sin uno de ellos** –continuo al momento en que con su látigo atrapara una gran roca casi de su tamaño, y como si no pasara nada ella lo jalo haciendo que saliera volando a su dirección; Shon rápido comprendió lo que pasaría, y con todo lo que pudiera intento zafarse de lo que pronto pasaría, pero lamentablemente no lo logro ya que Yami hiso que la roca cayera con gran fuerza en el brazo izquierdo de Shon el cual solo abrió grande los ojos –AAAHHH….. –soltó ese gran grito al sentir la roca sobre su brazo, y no solo eso, también sintió que los huesos se habían roto, y el dolor era insoportable.

Pero Yami no estaba satisfecha con eso, ella al retirar la roca del brazo de Shon tomo ella misma el brazo alzándolo al aire aún bajo las quejas de Shon, que es que romperle el brazo no le fue suficiente a la maldita mujer, que más quiere hacerle – **ahora, toma esto** –dijo la oji violeta con una sonrisa de maniaca al momento de que en la mano que tenía el brazo del Uzumaki se envolvió de fuego purpura y este cambio dirección hasta el brazo de Shon cubriéndolo desde los dedos hasta el hombro y en el proceso la parte izquierda de la camisa roja de Shon se quemó por completo dejando ver parte del torso del peli dorado, cuando ella finalmente soltó el brazo de Shon este cayo de rodillas sujetándose fuertemente el brazo, sus gritos ahora fueron aún más fuertes si de por si el que le rompieran el brazo no era suficiente ahora ella lo acaba de quemar como si no fuera nada; Yami veía a Shon retorcerse del dolor en el suelo mientras que su brazo dejaba de estar encendido revelando que este había sufrido graves quemaduras y este no se movía por el dolor de los huesos rotos. Yami con calma y con una sínica sonrisa se acercó a Shon y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que el Jinchuriki cayera al suelo con los brazos extendidos.

Shon estaba por intentar levantarse, pero en eso sintió que lago se incrustaba en su estómago para después ser retirado y volver a golpearlo; eso era el pie de Yami la cual lo pisoteaba sin parar – **acaso ese es todo tu poder, Jinchuriki** –pregunto burlesca la chica mientras seguía pisoteándolo – **que acaso no decías que podrías derrotarme con tu poder, es que acaso el poder del Ozaru es una porquería** –seguía diciendo para ya de una vez terminar de atacar a Shon alejándose uno metros de él, mientras que Shon seguía en el suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire – **era un completo iluso al creer que podrías derrotarme, yo soy Yami una de las mejores Ninjas de Lord Orochimaru, mi poder es superior al tuyo o al de cualquiera de tus compañeros** –decía mientras veía a Shon intentar levantarse solo para caer nuevamente e intentar sostenerse con su rodillas y con su mano derecha – **un chico como tú no podrá vencerme solo** –dijo finalmente.

Shon solo hacia lo posible para mantenerse así y poder levantarse aun teniendo uno de sus brazos inútil –yo no estoy solo –dijo en voz baja pero aun así Yami pudo escucharlo.

 **(Naruto Ost – Strong and Strike)**

-puedo escucharlos –dijo llamando la atención de Yami –puedo…..escucharlos –decía el chico comenzando a levantarse lentamente –las voces de mis amigos, las voces de todos los que conozco, yo no estoy solo, todos ellos me apoyan, son toda la fuerza que necesito para poder hacerte frente y ganarte –dijo el Chico finalmente de pie mientras recordaba a cada uno de sus compañeros que tuvieron que separarse para hacer que siguieran con la misión y poder traer a Sasuke –Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto –decía Shon mientras que el Chakra dorado nuevamente comenzaba a emerger rodeándolo nuevamente.

-el poder, el poder dentro de mi está fluyendo nuevamente –exclamo mientras el Chakra seguía incrementando y Yami solo lo veía con seriedad – **Jinchuriki…será una pena hacerte pedazos pero** –decía la chica mientras que el fuego purpura aparecía en sus manos y tomaba la forma de dos bestiales cabezas con ojos rojos – **ya me arte, será divertido esto, te daré el mejor final con mi Jutsu más poderoso** –dijo mientras mostraba un brillo en sus ojos; Shon no hiso caso de lo que dijo Yami ya que el solo abrió su mano derecha y de esta se concentró el Chakra de Rayo –Terminemos con esto –exclamo al momento de salir corriendo hacia Yami con el Jutsu en su mano – ** _Chidori_** –grito el nombre de su Jutsu con el cual tenía pensado acabar con la pelea –AAAHHH –gritaba listo para impactar el Jutsu.

 **(Fin Ost)**

- **Incinérate Shon Uzumaki** **Uchiha _Fire Style Secret Jutsu: Twins Hydra Attack (Jutsu Secreto el Estilo de Fuego: Ataque de las Hidras Gemelas)_** –exclamo al momento de lanzar las dos cabezas de fuego hacia Shon el cual intento lo posible por evadir el ataque de Yami, pero esto le fue imposible y cuando las cabezas de las hidras de fuero se acercaron a él, abrieron las bocas y chocaron contra Shon adentrándolo en el Jutsu de fuego –se acabó todo para ti, Uzumaki –dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa creyendo que Shon estaría acabado con dicho Jutsu.

Pero lo cierto, era que Shon aun dentro del Jutsu, estaba intacto, nada de él se quemaba, no sentía dolor o ardor, aunque a decir verdad él no podía sentir nada ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos –(que pasa….demonios no puedo ver nada, ni siquiera puedo sentir mi cuerpo, maldita sea) –pensaba el Chico creyendo que esto era un efecto tanto del Jutsu de Yami como por su uso con el Chakra dorado dentro de él, pero antes de que siguiera pensando en algo más, escucho algo –Shon, no me digas que te darás por vencido –esa voz, le era muy familiar, esa era la voz de…pero eso era imposible, él no podía estar hablándole, él estaba muerto, ya que esa voz, era la de Shisui.

Pero justo en eso por su mente paso un recuerdo de sus días de infancia.

 **Flash Back.**

Un pequeño Shon se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento y justo frente a él se encontraba Shisui el cual estaba parado frente a una roca –como esperas que rompa esa roca, es muy dura –dijo el pequeño al peli negro mientras señalaba la roca la cual parecía tener marcas de impacto en ella y Shon tenía su mano derecha vendada dando a entender que había estado golpeando la roca.

Shisui vie a su pequeño hermano el cual parecía quejarse de este entrenamiento, lentamente se acercó, al estar en frente se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura y después puso sus manos en los hombros de Shon –Shon dentro de unos años serás un ninja, hay personas que dicen que nuestros sentimientos solo entorpecen nuestro camino, pero también estamos los que creemos que son eso lo que nos da nuestro poder para seguir adelante, solo tú puedes decidir cuándo seguir o rendirte –decía el Uchiha mientras que Shon solo le sonreía y asentía firmemente.

Ese era el último momento que pudo pasar con Shisui, para después enterarse que este había muerto asesinado.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-recuérdalo Shon –Tal vez ese fue el último buen momento que tuvo con Shisui, pero fueron esas mismas palabras que lo motivaron a seguir adelante, eso le saco a Shon una gran sonrisa el recordar las palabras de su hermano mayor y el cuerpo de Shon comenzó a ser rodeado por un brillo dorado.

Fuera del Jutsu Yami había creído que ya todo había terminado, y había decido marcharse para dejar así al peli dorado, ya estaba acabado según ella. Pero se detuvo al ver lo siguiente.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost – Heaven-Shaking Event)**

Dentro de su Jutsu vio un gran resplandor, era tan segador que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar cegada – **que pasa** –exclamo sorprendida, pero al disminuir un poco el brillo noto una sombra de pie dentro de su Jutsu.

Era imposible, Shon estaba de pie, con el Chakra dorado una vez más rodeándolo, y justo en eso noto algo, el Chakra de Shon al hacer contacto con el Fuego del Jutsu de Yami, cambio de color a purpura a Dorado – **el Chakra dorado** –decía Yami impresionada justo al momento de que el resto del fuego cambiara de color – **está cambiando mi fuego** –dijo al ver lo que pasaba con el interactuó de su fuego con el Chakra de Shon.

-Grrr –gruñía Shon mientras daba un paso y cuando su pie toco el suelo, este retumbo como si su pie fuera aún más grande y detrás de este estaba la silueta de un pie de un mono gigante dorado, Yami abrió mucho por eso –RRROOOAAARRR –rugió Shon a lo más alto mientras que detrás de él se formaba la silueta del Ozaru Dorado –( **aquellas personas a las cuales se les fueron selladas alguna de las bestias con Cola dentro de ellos, otorgándoles las mismas habilidades de dichas bestias, este es el poder de un….** ) –pensaba Yami al ver a Shon para que después este se lanzara directo a ella dándole una fuerte patada a la mandíbula haciéndola volar en el aire –( **Jinchuriki** ) -.

Shon estaba en el suelo y el fuego dorado bailaba a su alrededor –acabemos con esto, Chakra al máximo poder –y el fuego envolvió su brazo derecho – ** _Fire Style Secret Jutsu (Jutsu Secreto del Estilo de Fuego)_** –y justo en eso el Fuego en su brazo tomo la forma de un Dragon dorado – ** _Golden Lotus: Dragon Fist (Loto Dorado: Golpe del Dragon)_** –y con gran impulso dio un salto directo a Yami la cual desde el aire veía a Shon acercarse a ella más y más; y finalmente Shon impacto su puño derecho en el estómago de Yami. El golpe fue dado con tanta fuerza que los ojos de Yami se habían abierto mucho –GGGRRRUUUAAA –rugió el peli dorado al momento en que el Dragon de fuego dorado parecía adentrarse al cuerpo de Yami y después salir de su espalda para seguir el camino.

Yami abrió los ojos al momento de ponerse en blanco, ella sentía que dentro de su cuerpo, había fuego, le estaba quemando todo su interior, no podrá sobrevivir a eso.

Cuando esto termino Shon con su puño la lanzo con fuera al suelo mientras que el caía de pie a metros de distancia de ella, Yami estaba en un cráter originado por la caída, había perdido la transformación, su cuerpo estaba inerte, no había manera de que hubiera sobrevivido a eso; Shon desde la distancia miraba al cielo justo al momento en que sus garras y colmillos se encogieran, su cabello volviera a su color negro, su cola a marrón y sus ojos a azul dejando atrás su **_Sharingan_** –que te pareció eso Shisui –dijo en voz baja, su pelea había terminado finalmente, él había ganado.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero nuestro querido amigo no tuvo tiempo para festejar, ya que el esfuerzo y gran pérdida de Chakra por no incluir sus heridas, le estaban cobrando factura, cayo de rodillas mientras veía el cielo una última vez –(Naruto, todo depende de ti, todo está en tus manos, Primo) –pensó para finalmente caer al suelo directo al mundo de la inconciencia. Todas las esperanzas, estaban en Naruto ahora, él debía cumplir con la misión.

Mientras que con Naruto, él había estado persiguiendo a Sasuke siguiéndole el paso, Naruto sabía que ya casi llegaban a la frontera, tenía que detener a Sasuke a cualquier costo, si no, los esfuerzos de sus amigos serian en vano, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shon, Cejotas, no iba a fallar sin importar lo que pasara.

Ahora mismos estaba pasando por un oscuro túnel, Sasuke se encontraba al otro lado, y con su audición mejorada escucho el sonido del agua caer, si él tenía razón, Sasuke estaba ahí.

Habían llegado los dos, en una gran cascada, pero a los lados de esta había dos estatuas, ambas eran de dos Ninjas que hacían un sello de mano, uno de ellos era Hashirama, el otro, según los libros de historia, era Madara Uchiha, el más fuerte del Clan en sus tiempos.

Sasuke se había detenido en la cabeza de la estatua de Madara dando la espalda, como si ya se hubiera cansado de que lo siguieran, mientras que Naruto apareció atrás de él, en la cabeza de Hashirama, Naruto jadeaba, le había tomado mucho esfuerzo seguir el paso de Sasuke, pero lo había logrado –SASUKE –grito Naruto intentando llamar la atención del peli negro, y este no le prestaba ni la más mínima de esta, en vez de eso, comenzó a dar un paso más, pero Naruto no había terminado –ACASO VAS A SEGUIR UYENDO –volvio a gritar haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera, tal parece lo había tomado como un desafío, lenta y cautelosamente comenzó a girarse para encarar a Naruto, y cuando estuvieron cara a cara Naruto contuvo el aliento por lo que vio.

-que pasa, idiota –musito Sasuke con una voz carente de emociones.

Naruto estaba impresionado y horrorizado, la mitad izquierda de Sasuke estaba cubierta de marcas negras, pero su ojo izquierdo, había cambiado; la córnea era negra cual la noche, mientras que el ojo era de color dorado, y aunque Naruto no quisiera admitirlo, eso hiso, que Sasuke se pareciera a Orochimaru.

-ya se lo dije a Sakura, no se metan en mis asuntos –dijo nuevamente Sasuke. La expresión de Naruto seguía igual, su amigo, lentamente iba por el sendero de la oscuridad, dejando de ser ese Sasuke que conocían todos, aquel con el que solía discutir, competir, Sasuke había notado eso y solo lo miro –por qué esa cara –pregunto burlón el peli negro, el rubio solo apretó los puños y pensó en todos los momentos que pasaron siendo el equipo 7, se unieron solo siendo Gennin sin nada en que destacar al principio, Naruto y Shon solo los Ninjas promedio, Hanabi la más capaz en Taijutsu y defensa del equipo, y Sasuke el prodigio novato; tuvieron a Kakashi como maestro incrementando sus habilidades, enfrentaron a varios oponentes con poder más allá del suyo y salieron bien parados de las peleas.

Ese no era solo un equipo.

Era una familia.

Naruto elevo sus ojos mostrando una gran seriedad –porque, porque Sasuke, porque –decía el oji azul mientras apretaba sus puños –POR QUE HACES ESTO, NO LO ENTIENDO –grito finalmente mientras que Sasuke solo decidió responder sin importancia –por qué te interesa lo que haga, ahora tengo mi propio camino, así que lo diré claramente, mis días a jugar ser un Shinobi de la Hoja terminaron, vete –Naruto apretaba fuertemente sus puños, estaba comenzando a enfurecerse, después de todo esto, pensó que cada uno de sus amigos que habían hecho lo posible para hacer que llegaran hasta aquí, para poder ayudarlo, pero ahora Sasuke rechazaba esa ayuda –es por eso que he decidió ir con Orochimaru –termino de declarar Sasuke haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran a mas no poder, es que estaba loco –ESTAS LOCO, EL SOLO QUIERE TU CUERPO, UNA VEZ QUE VALLAS NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS, TE HARÉ REGRESAR A LA ALDEA, TODOS NOSOTROS ARRIESGAMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS PARA TRAERTE, Y ESO SERA LO QUE HARÉ AHORA –grito Naruto con todo lo que pudiera para hacer que Sasuke lo escuchara, el cual solo lo miro como si nada –eso no me importa, si con esto puedo lograr mi meta, no importa el riesgo – –pues yo no pienso permitirlo, te llevara de regreso a la aldea a cualquier costo –le respondió mientras se ponía en pose de combate listo para pelear –en ese caso, COMENCEMOS, NARUTO –exclamo Sasuke también poniéndose en pose de combate al momento de cada uno saltar hacia el otro y ambos chocaron sus brazos dando inicio con una nueva pelea.

 **La pelea más esperada está por comenzar, quien será el vencedor, la venganza prevalecerá, o la voluntad de fuego seguirá en pie, en el próximo capítulo:** **El Comienzo del Fin, Naruto vs Sasuke de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y como siempre los invito a dejar reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	25. El Comienzo del Fin, Naruto vs Sasuke

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y no te preocupes aquí tienes este capítulo con la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke.**

 **alexsennin9999: es un gusto que te gustara, y descuida Naruto usara su Rinnegan.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y aquí tienes el nuevo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.25 El Comienzo del Fin, Naruto vs Sasuke.

Justo ahora nos encontramos en el Valle del Fin, el lugar en donde se está llevando a cabo la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, si Naruto ganaba Sasuke regresaría a la aldea, pero, si Sasuke era el vencedor este se iría con Orochimaru, pero volviendo a la pelea ambos oponentes habían comenzado con un forcejeo el cual termino cuando Naruto le dio tremendo puñetazo a la mejilla a Sasuke que lo mando a volar contra la cabeza de la estatua de Madara.

Sasuke estaba por levantarse, pero Naruto cayó en picada sobre él, le tomo el cuello de la camisa y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco golpes a la cara de Sasuke, Naruto tenía los nudillos de su puño con algunas manchas de sangre y Sasuke tenía una línea del líquido cayendo de su labio –eso es todo –dijo Sasuke haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abriera, Sasuke tomo a Naruto del cuello de la Camisa y se levantó poco a poco y alzo a Naruto –ya diste tus golpes, ahora vienen los míos –exclamo Sasuke al momento de soltarlo y entonces le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Naruto, el golpe fue tan fuerte, que Naruto salio volando hasta la cascada.

Sasuke sonrio, miro su mano, este poder que le otorgo Orochimaru era increíble, sin con esta porción logro darle ese puñetazo a Naruto, que pasaría si iba con él, pero justo en eso sintió un gran dolor y las marcas volvieron al sello haciendo que su ojo volviera a la normalidad, pero Sasuke seguía maravillado con el poder –asi que este es el poder del que me hablaba Orochimaru –dijo Sasuke recordando lo que le dijo Orochimaru aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte en el Examen Chounin –se está sincronizando a la perfección con mi cuerpo –dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras dirigía su vista a la cascada, para ser exacto al punto donde aterrizo Naruto; mientras que con dicho rubio, el aún estaba dentro del agua, sus pensamientos estaban orientados al despliegue de poder de Sasuke –(increíble, ahora es más fuerte que aquella vez) –pensó mientras recordaba su pelea en el hospital, pero aun asi el nado hasta la superficie y dio un salto para aterrizar de pie en el agua mientras que Sasuke lo observaba con desafío, Naruto apretó fuertemente los puños y salio corriendo hacia Sasuke el cual hiso lo mismo y cuando estuvieron frente a frente Naruto lanzo un golpe pero Sasuke ladeo su cabeza un poco y le dio una patada a Naruto en la cara y le tomo el bolso de armas a Naruto antes de que este cayera al agua una vez más.

Naruto nado hasta la orilla y volvió a mirar a Sasuke, los ojos de Naruto mostraban una gran seriedad, y Sasuke solo lo veía como si no fuera nada. Naruto saco una Shuriken y la lanzo hacia Sasuke el cual la esquivo dando un salto y después le lanzo un Kunai a Naruto el cual eludió al ponerse detrás de una roca, pero Sasuke tomo dos Kunai lanzo uno hacia la roca, pero este se pasaba un poco de altura, pero en eso lanzo el segundo el cal choco cambiando su curso hacia Naruto el cual tuvo que dar un salto para no recibir el golpe fatal saltando hacia al frente de la roca, pero en eso varias Shuriken pasaron por los lados de él, pero noto que estos tenían atados cable Ninja y cuando menos se dio cuenta ahora estaba atrapado por el cable a la roca y Sasuke sostenía los cables en su boca, Naruto ya sabía que tenía pensado hacer su compañero –(si asi son las cosas Sasuke) –pensó Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y Sasuke comenzaba a hacer sellos de mano –(yo también daré todo) –pensó al momento de que Sasuke terminara e hacer los sellos de Mano – ** _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu_** –exclamo al momento de que el fuego viajara por los cables hacia Naruto el cual seguía sin moverse y la roca se incendió, Sasuke sonrio creyendo que Naruto en verdad había recibido el Jutsu, pero justo en eso vio que el fuego comenzaba a girar para después comenzar a desaparecer poco a poco, Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando vio a Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados y con una de sus manos libres y esta tenia lo que quedaba del fuego para después desaparecer –pero como –se preguntaba Sasuke pero su respuesta llego justo al ver que Naruto abrió los ojos para revelar sus ojos anillados – ** _Rinnegan_** –mascullo Naruto mientras tomaba un Kunai y rompía el resto del cable y hacia salir disparado hacia Sasuke y darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al sorprendido Sasuke, después fue otro, y cuando estaba por dar el 3ero, Sasuke por fin reacciono y atrapo el puño y le lanzo una patada pero Naruto puso su mano derecha para detenerla, ambos comenzaron a forcejear una vez más; aún seguían en su forcejeo, ambas miradas purpura y negro chocaban –asi que estas mostrando tu Doujutsu, creo que hare los mismo –dijo Sasuke al momento de que sus ojos se volvieran su **_Sharingan_** de 2 comas –en ese caso no quieres que esto sea sencillo, pues bien continuemos –dijo Naruto al momento de que los dos se apartaran del otro – ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu_** –y 10 clones de Naruto aparecieron apunto de atacar a Sasuke, pero este logro destruir a todos y cada uno de ellos y logro atrapar un golpe que estaba por dar el original, Sasuke lo lanzo y realizo un Jutsu – ** _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –y la bola de fuego fue en dirección a Naruto el cual una vez en el suelo y al ver el Jutsu ir hacia él puso sus manos al frente – ** _Almighty Push_** –y el Jutsu se dispersó al chocar contra la barrera invisible, pero jamás espero que el peli negro apareciera frente a él y le diera un fuerte golpe en la barbilla el cual lo mando hacia arriba y Sasuke dio un salto para quedar frente a él y comenzo a darle una gran cantidad de golpes que Naruto logro eludir o cubrirse, pero no logro eludir el que iba directo a su estómago, y Naruto salio volando directo al final de la cascada directo al rio.

Naruto salio del agua mientras tomaba aire, ese último golpe si le había dolido –está lleno enserio, maldición en verdad intenta matarme –susurro Naruto mientras veía a Sasuke el cual estaba sobre la estatua de Madara una vez más –que ya no me consideras tu amigo –mascullo el rubio mientras bajaba su mirada –ACASO TODO LO QUE PASAMOS COMO EL EQUIPO 7 NO FUE NADA PARA TI –grito Naruto haciendo que Sasuke lo escuchara, este solo cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza –no –dijo al momento de recordar las palabras que su hermano le dijo la noche de la masacre: Hay una sola condición para tener el **_Mangekyu Sharingan_** , debes matar, a tu mejor amigo. Si esas palabras seguían en la mente de Sasuke –no fue sin importancia, ya que hubo algo que valió la pena, nuestra amistad –abrió sus ojos nuevamente mientras veía a Naruto sin emoción alguna –nos volvimos, mejores amigos, es por eso que voy a acabar contigo –concluyo el Uchiha dejando a Naruto sin comprender nada; mejores amigos, eso eran ellos dos, pero por eso mismo Sasuke lo quiere matar, no podía entenderlo, tenía que haber otra razón –no puedo entenderlo, solo sé que me quieres matar por alguna razón -.

Los dos dejaron de hablar, ahora dejarían que sus acciones los hicieran, corrieron el uno contra el otro, corrieron por la estatua de Madara, ambos con un golpe listo para el otro, lograron atrapar duchos puños. Sin embargo, Sasuke no daría tregua, logro quitar el puño de Naruto y aprovechando que Naruto no podía hacer nada lo lanzo a él, pero Naruto logro usar el empuje todopoderoso y el Kunai cambio de rumbo, pero Sasuke tomo desprevenido a Naruto al darle una patada al mentón mandándolo al agua abajo, pero gracias a los reflejos que Naruto adquirió en su entrenamiento logro caer de pie.

 **(Naruto Ost – Need To Be Strong)**

Sasuke realizo sellos de mano, tomo su muñeca izquierda y al instante esta se llenó de electricidad de color azul, volviendo su mano en un arma letal, capaza de atravesar inclusive el más fuerte de los metales.

Naruto realizo su propio Jutsu al no tener elección –VOY A REGRESARTE A LA ALDEA, AUNQUE TENGA QUE DERROTARTE DE LA PEOR MANERA –grito el momento de que en la palma de su mano derecha comenzara a formarse una esfera de Chakra la cual giraba como un remolino, capaz de abollar o machacar el metal más duro, una técnica igual de peligrosa como la de Sasuke.

Volvieron a correr hacia el otro, Sasuke atravesó la cascada sin intensiones de detenerse, y cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente, la colisión fue inevitable, dicha colisión seria digan de verse, dicha colisión había provocado que el agua a su alrededor saliera volando dejándolos suspendiendo en el aire y el sonido del choque fue similar al sonido de un gran rugido, pero la mente de Naruto no estaba en el choque, estaban en las anteriores palabras de Sasuke –(Sasuke dice que somos mejores amigos, sin embargo, tengo que ponerlo a prueba con el **_Rasengan_** ) –pensó Naruto al momento de que Choque por fin terminara.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Ambos rivales salieron volando por el agua, por la fuerza de sus Jutsus, hasta que finalmente cayeron al interior del agua.

Los segundos pasaban, y ninguno de los dos salían del agua, por un momento parecía que el encuentro había terminado en empate, pero justo en eso un brazo salio del agua asi como el resto del cuerpo para después ponerse de pie en el agua, ese era Sasuke el cual tenía su mirada justo en donde había caído Naruto, sentía rabia al sentirse superado – (él pudo contener el **_Chidori_** con ese Jutsu….Naruto…tu…QUE TAN LEJOS HAS LLEGADO) –finalmente Naruto había salido del agua, el estaba viendo a Sasuke con suma tristeza, por sus mejillas no se sabía si era agua o lagrimas lo que corrían de ellas –(asi que, en verdad me quieres matar, he Sasuke) –pensó el chico con su mirada triste mientras veía a su compañero, amigo, camarada.

Sasuke solo dedico una sonrisa a su rival al momento de que las marcas negras hicieran a parición en su cuerpo –Sabes lo que dicen no es asi Naruto, no es asi Naruto –comenzo a decir el peli negro mientras que el poseedor del **_Rinnegan_** solo lo miraba –cuando dos Shinobis son lo bastante poderosos, pueden leer sus pensamientos con el simple ataque a puño limpio, lo sabias, asi que dime en que estoy pensando ahora –pregunto el Uchiha mientras el Jinchuriki solo agacho su mirada.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Main Theme Slow Piano Version)**

-Sasuke, yo siempre he sabido que has estado solo –comenzo a hablar el Uzumaki –al principio cuando supe que había alguien como yo aparte de Shon, me sentí aliviado. A decir verdad yo siempre quise estar contigo, pero no podía controlar mis nervios, tu podías hacerlo todo y todos te admiraban, eso me hiso tener envidia de ti, te sentí muy lejano a mí y nunca lo admití –decia Naruto mientras recordaba haber visto a Sasuke cuando eran niños y como el sobresalía en la academia mientras que Naruto apenas lograba destacar entre todos.

-asi que comencé a verte como mi rival, y con algunos llamándome perdedor las cosas empeoraron. Y cuando nos unieron en el equipo 7, seguía viéndote asi –decia Naruto mientras recordaba todos sus intentos para ser mejor que Sasuke y el momento de la selección de equipos.

-fui un completo testarudo, y no pude expresar lo que sentía en realidad –.

-siempre quise ser como tú, eras lo que yo quería ser…por eso mismo cuando me dijese en la torre que querías enfrentarte contra mí, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí al escucharlo, fue la primera vez que dijiste algo, reconociéndome –volvió a decir mientras recordaba el momento antes de las preliminares en los Exámenes Chounin.

-tu y yo no necesitamos golpearnos el uno al otro para entendernos…ya que desde ese momento aunque jamás lo admitimos, nos hicimos amigos –dijo mientras recordaba cada aventura y pelea que tubo junto a Sasuke.

\- y…es por eso –decia Naruto comenzando a apretar sus puños todo lo que pudiera y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro –QUE NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ALGUIEN COMO OROCHIMARU SE APODERE DE TI –grito al momento de que alrededor de Naruto sucediera una gran estallido.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Raid)**

Una gran cantidad de Chakra de color Rojo comenzo a brotar de Naruto, era tanto que el agua debajo del comenzaba a alejarse.

Sasuke veía esto impresionado, se preguntaba qué demonios era ese Chakra ya que no era normal; y justo en vio que el Chakra comenzaba a tomar forma sólida alrededor de Naruto, una capa burbujeante roja comenzo a rodearlo – (ESTE ES NARUTO, QUE ES ESTE PRESION) –pensó sorprendido Sasuke y no sabía si estaba alucinando o no, ya que detrás de Naruto había visto la imagen de un colosal Zorro rojizo monstruoso de 9 colas.

La capa burbujeante de Chakra de color rojo ya había cubierto por completo a Naruto, esa capa había formado garras alrededor en sus manos y pies, unas largas orejas sobre la ceba y en la espalda baja una cola la cual se meneaba –QUE ESTA PASANDO, QUE ERES –grito Sasuke a Naruto el cual solo levanto la vista mostrando un cambio en su mirada, sus colmillos habían crecido, sus marcas se aventuraron dándole un aspecto salvaje, y sus ojos, aun seguían siendo el **_Rinnegan_** , pero ahora el color era un rojo vivo infierno y la pupila se había rasgado –soy tu amigo, y no voy a dejar que alguien como Orochimaru se apodere de ti, y si no entiendes las razones….TE ROMPERE LOS HUESOS –respondio el rubio con una voz más salvaje, ahora que tenía ese poder, evitaría que Sasuke se fuera, lo haría regresar a la aldea.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Sasuke estaba impresionado, el poder de Naruto había subido hasta el máximo, tan solo, para hacerlo regresar, no entendía, porque, porque Naruto se esmeraba tanto –porque has llegado tan lejos Naruto, por que llegaste hasta aquí por mí –pregunto Sasuke mientras que el Uzumaki solo dio la repuesta más obvia que pudo –por que fuiste uno de los primeros vínculos que hice en mi vida, es por eso que haré todo lo posible por detenerte –Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras, en realidad no podía entender cómo es posible que Naruto pensara eso, pero Sasuke no tuvo más opciones, del bolsillo de su pantalón saco la bandana de la hoja y se la ato en la frente –es muy tarde Naruto, ya no puedo volver atrás, asi que, Ven Naruto si asi están las cosas debo romper ese vínculo –exclamo el peli negro al momento de que las marcas se extendieran hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo hasta darla una nueva apariencia.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos al ver la nueva apariencia de Sasuke, su piel se volvió gris y en sus manos le habían crecido garras, su cabello se alargó y se volvió de un color azul, un marca de estrella apareció sobre su nariz y su cornea se volvió negra y justo en eso de la espalda brotaron dos alas, o más bien manos, con una gran cantidad de dedos brotando de ellas.

Naruto estaba impresionado, la nueva apariencia de Sasuke ahora era muy aterradora, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso asi que recupero la compostura –romper el vínculo, en ese caso porque te pusiste la bandana de la Hoja –pregunto Naruto – **debo admitir que eres muy fuerte, debido a que conoces el dolor de la soledad al igual que yo. Por eso te has vuelto más fuerte, lo cual significa que si rompo el vínculo poder obtener la fuerza que deseo. A partir de ahora pelearemos como Ninjas** –pero justo en eso solo dio una ligera sonrisa mientras llevaba su pulgar a la frente donde tenía la bandana – **pero sigo diciendo que no podrás darme un golpe en la frente, al menos sé que eso no ha cambiado** – en eso Naruto capto lo que dijo Sasuke y se puso en 4 patas como un Zorro mientras la cola se meneaba en el aire –entonces ya no tiene caso que sigamos hablando, Sasuke….–dijo el rubio con una voz feroz – **VAMOS NARUTO** –grito el Uchiha al momento de que los dos salieran corriendo hacia el otro.

El primero en dar el golpe fue Naruto el cual golpeo el estómago de Sasuke, para después darle otros 3 en la misa zona y por ultimo una patada en la barbilla haciendo que Sasuke saliera disparado al cielo, pero Sasuke uso sus alas para quedarse en el aire y después realizo sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_** –y de su boca salieron varias bolas de fuego directo a Naruto el cual solo corrió por el agua para esquivarlas y estas impactaras en el agua; Naruto después de eso dio un salto para quedar frente a Sasuke en el aire y asi comenzar a golpearse el uno al otro otra vez.

Los golpes de ambos iban y venían, algunos eran eludidos o interceptados, muy pocos daban en el blanco, pero en eso Naruto puso su mano frente a Sasuke – ** _Almighty Push_** –exclamo Naruto al momento de que Sasuke sintiera que algo muy fuerte lo empujo directo a una de las paredes de roca alrededor del valle. Como un Rayo Naruto apareció frente a él poniendo su brazo sobre su cuello dejando inmóvil –POR FIN HAS DESPERTADO –rugió Naruto mientras que Sasuke lo veía como si no lo hubiera escuchado y en vez de responder retiro el brazo de Naruto y le dio una patada al estómago haciendo que Naruto cayera hacia el agua nuevamente para aterrizar de pie y Sasuke aparecer frente a él y empezar a golpear a Naruto, primero un golpe en el estómago del Uzumaki, después una patada al pecho y por ultimo otra patada en el mentón haciendo que Naruto saliera volando al aire – ** _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –exclamo Sasuke al momento de que el fuego saliera de su boca directo a Naruto el cual al ver el fuego venir hacia el inhalo todo el aire que pudiera y –ROAR… –rubio para hacer que el fuego se dispersara y entonces comenzo a caer en picada hacia Sasuke el cual evadió al rubio al dar un salto hacia atrás.

Naruto se levantó mientras agachaba su cabeza –porque….porque no lo quieres entender, SASUKE –grito el rubio con furia mientras veía al chico frente a el – **hmp** –le respondio el Uchiha al momento de que ambos volviera a salir dispararon en contra del otro.

Los golpes volvieron a aparecer, puñetazos, codazos, patadas, rodillazos, de todo se estaban dando los dos.

La pelea parecía que nunca acabaría, ambos chicos daban todo para cumplir su objetivo.

Naruto en un buen momento le dio a Sasuke tres ataques con sus garras después fue un fuerte golpe a el barbilla de Sasuke haciendo que este fuera hacia el cielo, después dio un salto para quedar frente a él y le dio otro ataque que lo mando lejos pero Naruto alargo la Garra de la capa de Chakra y está sujeto fuertemente a Sasuke para después hacerlo volver hacia Naruto y darle finalmente un golpe a la cara; pero Sasuke no se quedaría asi, cuando logro recuperarse del golpe fue volando directo hacia Naruto y lo tomo por la espalda y con sus alas emprendió el vuelo hasta quedar en lo más alto.

Después lo soltó y comenzo a dar su propio ataque: primero un fuerte golpe en el pecho, después una serie de patadas en el estómago de Naruto, después lo tomo del brazo y comenzo a darle vario giros para después soltarlo y haciendo que Naruto saliera disparado para chocar contra una de las paredes de piedra.

Pero Naruto logro reponerse en el proceso y cuando sus pies tocaron la pared se dio un fuerte impulso para volver hacia Sasuke el cual ya lo esperaba. Nuevamente juntos comenzaron a golpearse todo lo que pudieran; hasta que ambos se sujetaron de los hombros y se dieron un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que quedaran aturdidos por unos momentos para después caer al agua frente a la cascada.

 **(Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Ost - Seeking Answers)**

Cuando se levantaron comenzaron a jadear, tal parecía por fin estaban comenzando a cansarse, ambos comenzaron a acercarse paso lento hacia el otro y finalmente estando los dos frente a frente el 1ero en dar el golpe fue Sasuke el cual fue en la barbilla de Naruto, el segundo fue una patada a la cara de Naruto el cual cayó al agua para después Sasuke se pusiera sobre el para intentar darle un fuerte golpe, pero Naruto le dio un cabezazo haciendo que se separan y Naruto una vez mas de pie le dio un golpe a la mejilla a Sasuke y luego uno al estómago del Uchiha y luego otro golpe a la mejilla el cual Sasuke regreso y comenzaron a golpearse nuevamente hasta que ambos se dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo haciendo que cayeran de espaldas del otro.

Ambos estaban arrodillados en el agua, tenían que terminar eso lo más rápido posible. Reunieron algo de fuerza en el próximo golpe y al darse la vuelta ambos lanzaron su ataque.

Ambos puñetazos dieron en el blanco; pero fue tanta la fuerza que ambos salieron volando para chocar contra las estatuas.

Naruto choco contra los pies de la estatua de Hashirama, mientras que Sasuke contra los pies de la de Madara. Naruto y Sasuke se volvieron a levantar pero sin apartar la mirada del otro mientras lo hacían; ambos lo sabían, había llegado el momento de terminar con esto – **es momento de terminar con esta pelea** –comenzo a decir Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos y justo en eso a los dos se les venía a la mente todos los recuerdos de las aventuras que pasaron todos – **TODAS NUESTRAS PELEAS** –exclamo al momento de abrir sus ojos revelando su **_Sharingan_** el cual cambio a uno maduro de 3 comas.

Sasuke realizo sellos de mano mientras que Naruto abría la palma de su mano derecha.

Una gran cantidad de electricidad azul comenzo a formarse en la mano izquierda de Sasuke la cual dio el sonido similar al trinar de las aves – ** _Chidori_** –gruño Sasuke.

El Chakra en la palma de la mano de Naruto comenzo a formar una esfera de Chakra de color bermellón, al principio fue pequeña, pero fue creciendo hasta cubrir por completo el brazo y codo de Naruto – ** _Rasengan_** –gruño Naruto.

El **_Chidori_** de Sasuke se tiño con la maldición, adoptando una forma de miles de relámpagos de color negro meneándose en la mano de Sasuke, el sonido característico del Jutsu fue reemplazado por el del lamento de las aves.

Ambos Jutsus estaban listos. Ambos se lanzaron en el aire, uno contra otro, volando con sus respectivos Chakras.

-NARUTOOO –.

- **SASUKEEE** –-

Y finamente, ambas Técnicas de los chicos impactaron, la colisión emitió un rugido ensordecedor, la energía de los Chakras, Rojo y azul comenzo a brotar del impacto y este formo una cúpula negra la cual rodeo a los chicos, y después esta comenzo a volverse de un color blanco; dentro de la esfera ambos oponentes se veían, pero en eso la mano de Sasuke fue a dar en el pecho de Naruto mientras que el Jinchuriki con sus garras roso la placa de la hoja de la bandana de Sasuke haciendo una línea horizontal a la insignia de la hoja…al final…Naruto logro golpearlo en la frente.

Nuevamente se volvieron a mirar…y en eso se vieron cuando eran niños, ambos se sonreían, era cuando se habían conocido, entrelazaron los dedos índices y medio en señal de la harmonía que daban después de una pelea entre Shinobis.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Minutos después, estaba lloviendo por completo en el valle, la pelea ya había terminado; el ganador era Sasuke el cual estaba de pie ya con su apariencia normal libre del sello maldito, mientras que Naruto estaba en el suelo en frente del ya libre del Chakra del Zorro.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto, y justo en eso su bandana se aflojo y esta cayó al suelo junto a Naruto, Sasuke solo se apartó y comenzo a volver en su camino hacia donde estaba Orochimaru dejando a Naruto tirado en el suelo y con su antigua bandana a su lado; tiempo después en el valle apareció Kakashi el cual aterrizo detrás de Naruto, al ver la situación logro llegar a una simple conclusión –llegue tarde –y se acercó a Naruto y miro la bandana de Sasuke con atención, la misión había fracasado, Sasuke se había ido. Después de dejar su mirada melancólica decidió tomar a Naruto en su espalda y junto con ello la bandana de Sasuke –lo siento…Naruto –dijo el Jounin mientras comenzaba a realizar su camino de regreso a la aldea de la Hoja – (el Valle del Fin, quien diría que ustedes dos pelearían aquí, es bastante irónico, asi como Hashirama y Madara, Naruto y Sasuke el ciclo de sus peleas se repetirá) –pensó mientras le daba una última mirada al valle; mientras que con dicho peli negro él se encontraba caminando por el bosque a paso lento, ya no tenía que correr, ya nadie iría tras él, ya había salido de la frontera y además no tenía muchas energías después de su combate, por un momento llego en pensar en regresar a la aldea junto con Naruto, pero él ya había elegido su camino, no podía arrepentirse de nada ahora, si llegaba a matar a Itachi tal vez regresaría, pero eso no era de importancia ahora, tenía que continuar.

Lo que no sabía, es que su combate con Naruto, solo era el inicio para ir hacia el Final, el 1er combate de otros que estaban por venir.

 **1er combate perdido, muchos más vendrán en camino, el próximo capítulo:** **Misión Fallida, Comienza el Viaje de la Mejora de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: en verdad espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, me esforcé mucho para que me quedara asi como esta. Y recuerden dejen reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias y yo gustoso las responderé.**

 **Yo: nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo Ja Ne.**


	26. Misión Fallida, Comienza el Viaje de la

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero primero quisiera informarles a todos de los siguiente.**

 **Yo: esto es muy importante, quisiera decirles que he subido un nuevo fic llamado Dragon Slayer Sekiryuutei es un cross entre DxD y Fairy Tail, espero en verdad les guste ese fic. Ahora por ultimo responderé los reviews del capítulo y daré este:**

 **Zafir09: si me alegras que te gustara, pero tango que mantener algunas cosas y el que Sasuke se fuera fue una de ellas, y tienes razón si Naruto hubiera tenido su Rinnegan con más perfección de seguro hubiera ganado, y gracias.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, espero igual que guste este capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.26 Misión Fallida, Comienza el Viaje de la Mejora.

Justo ahora nos encontramos en el hospital de la aldea de la Hoja, la anterior misión de Traer a Sasuke de regreso había fracasado, y los miembros del escuadrón estaban en deplorables condiciones.

Y justo ahora los estaban atendiendo; Chouji, había sufrido una gran baja de Chakra, por no decir varios moretones de golpes. Kiba, él tenía una herida de Kunai en el costado izquierdo y Akamaru estaba muy herido en todo su cuerpo; Neji él estaba en urgencias ya que había sufrido de una gran herida la cual le había atravesado el hombro izquierdo, y estaban haciendo todo lo posible para cerrar la herida.

Mientras que los Uzumaki, Shon tenía muchos moretones, pero el problema era su cuello y su brazo izquierdo. El cuello de Shon tenía una marca de quemadura pero su brazo estaba roto en 3 partes por no decir de las quemaduras de 3er grado; mientras que Naruto, él tenía varios moretones, perdida de Chakra, y un cansancio extremo. Pero justo en la sala de espera se encontraba Shikamaru, el cual solo tenía un dedo roto, y justo frente a él se encontraba Temari, ella y sus hermanos habían ido a ayudar a Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee contra los del sonido, ya que ahora se encontraban en un estado de tregua.

Shikamaru se encontraba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba muy preocupado por el equipo, cuando él había llegado a la aldea se encontró con un equipo médico llevando a los chicos directo al hospital, la rubia de la Arena noto su preocupación y decidió hablar –no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto –y Shikamaru le dirigió la mirada –recuerda que en cada misión uno correr el riesgo de perder la vida –dijo nuevamente mientras que Shikamaru fruncía el ceño –el entrenamiento y realidad son diferentes, creemos que sabemos todo sobre misiones, lo que significaba ser un Shinobi y ahora después de esto mi primera misión como uno de los jefes de equipo, no solo ha sido un fracaso también el resto de mi equipo esta con su vida pendiendo de un hilo, debí haber hecho más, pero no tuve la fuerza –decía el Nara mientras apretaba los puños ignorando el dolor de su dedo roto y se retiró de la sala mientras que Temari lo observaba y negaba. Cuando Shikamaru salió de la sala se encontró con su padre –Shikamaru, si crees que al renunciar las misiones acabaran, pues no, alguien más la tendrá que hacer. Tus compañeros tendrán que ir a cumplirlas con alguien más liderándolos o a quienes liderar, enfrentaran los mismos riesgos una y otra vez y tal vez no lleguen a sobrevivir –Shikamaru escuchaba con atención todo lo que su padre le decía, pero no era le única ya que Temari también lo escuchaba –solo ellos podría salir bien parados con alguien en verdad capas, con esto puedes aprender de tus errores y así no volverá a pasar, usa las fallas para mejorar como líder, ya que si lo evades, no estarás ayudando los perjudicaras, si haces lo que digo en la próxima misión todo saldrá perfecto y todos volverán sanos y a salvo. Las opciones son simples o eres un líder o un cobarde que eliges ser –concluyo el padre del Nara mientras que Shikamaru reflexionaba todo lo que escucho.

Era cierto, sus amigos tendrían más misiones como estas, eso no se podía cambiar, además también era cierto que de los errores se aprende, justo cuando estaba por hablar Tsunade y Shizune entraron a la sala para dar la situación de los chicos –se recuperaran, con Chouji el antídoto está funcionando dejando su cuerpo libre del efecto de las píldoras, Kiba y Akamaru se recuperaran de sus heridas en un tiempo, no fueron muy serias, Neji logro estabilizarse después de que lograran cerrar su herida, la quemadura en el cuello de Shon fue tratada y esta se fue, su brazo izquierdo estará enyesado para que no solo las quemaduras de 3er grado sanen también para que los huesos vuelvan a unirse, mientras que Naruto sus heridas serán serias pero no son muy graves, con reposo estará como nuevo, tal vez la misión fracaso pero todos están bien, eso es lo importante –Shikamaru solo dio una sonrisa, era bueno ver que su equipo se recuperaría y porque Tsunade había dicho una pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos –la próxima misión será perfecta Lady Tsunade –respondió el Nara dejando a entender que daría lo mejor para mejorar en su cargo como Chounin y que nada de esto volvería a pasar.

Y tal y como dijo Tsunade los chicos ya estaban mejor de sus heridas y habían sido visitados por sus amigos y familiares, los Uzumaki sí que se llevaron un regaño de sus madres al enterarse que ellos habían estado en tanto peligro aunque Shon se llevó doble dado que Hanabi también lo regaño y le tiro muy fuerte de las orejas.

Pero tal vez todos estuvieran felices de que ellos hubieran regresado a salvo, pero Naruto y Shon no lo estaban, ya que se sentían como si no fueran nada, su objetivo no pudo cumplirse, Sasuke se había ido, y la bandana con la rasgadura que tenía Naruto en manos era una prueba de ello; Naruto tenía casi todos su cuerpo vendado y Shon tenía su brazo izquierdo enyesado y con unas vendas en su cuello, el dolor de sus heridas les importaba poco, lo que en verdad les importaba era que no pudieron cumplir su promesa, no pudieron hacer regresar a su compañero y amigo de regreso a casa, aquellos que no cumplen las reglas son basura, pero quien abandona a un amigo o compañero es peor, esas palabras se repetían en sus mentes, no pudieron ayudar a su amigo, eso los hacía sentir peor que la basura, pero dejaron de estar en sus pensamientos al escuchar a alguien llegar –valla, ya están mejor he –y al girar su mirada a la puerta se encontraron con Shikamaru recargado en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados –Shikamaru –dijeron ambos Uzumaki a la vez, ellos estaban felices de que él estuviera bien, después de eso Shikamaru les dijo a los dos el estado de sus amigos y ambos estaban felices de que estuvieran bien –entendemos, bueno, al menos todos están bien –dijo Naruto para después dirigir su mirada a la bandana –oye Naruto, que sabes de Sasuke –esa pregunta dada por Shikamaru llamo la atención de Shon y Naruto –pues se ha ido –y justo después de que Naruto respondiera eso, por la puerta entraron Sakura, Hinata y Tsunade; Hinata al ver a Naruto rápido fue hacia el para abrazarlo y llorar un poco –ya Hinata, estoy bien, golpeado pero bien –le dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y justo en eso Naruto y Shon notaron a la peli rosa la cual lo observo y se sorprendió al verlos en el estado en el que estaban y los 3 apartaron su mirada –sus heridas son muy serias, pero según el análisis estarán mejor para mañana, incluso tu brazo sanara para esta noche Shon, solo te advierto que no quiero que hagas muchos esfuerzos con ese brazo, no querrás que este roto otra vez o si –dijo Tsunade mientras leía el informe de los chicos y le daba una mirada al Jinchuriki con cola el cual solo asintió.

Naruto lentamente volvio a ver a Sakura por sobre la cabeza de Hinata –lo….lo sentimos Sakura –dijo el rubio con una voz melancólica; Sakura no quería que Naruto y Shon se sintieran culpables por no cumplir su promesa, intento no mostrarse triste, aunque estaba dolida por dentro.

-de que se disculpan, saben aún puedes llegar a ser unos cabezas huecas –dijo intentando hacer que su voz no se escuchara la tristeza que sentía por dentro, pero Naruto y Shon lo notaron, ella estaba triste porque Sasuke no había regresado, esa era la primera promesa que no pudieron cumplir. No, eso no, ambos con la determinación en sus ojos levantaron las miradas dando unas grandes sonrisas para después decir –Sakura, mantendremos nuestra promesa, es una promesa de por vida de Veraz / Enserio –dijeron ambos Uzumaki, Sakura y Hinata sonreían al ver la convicción de los chicos, pero sintieron un dolor en su alma al pensar en que no podían hacer mucho para ayudarlos, pero no más, ahora ellas estarían al frente para ayudarlos, no dejarían que ellos hicieran todo solo otra vez –bueno la hora de las vistas termino, ya tenemos que irnos –informo Tsunade al momento en que todos se fueran dejando a los Uzumaki solos en la habitación –(perdón por hacer que tengan que esperar un poco más, pero para la próxima, iremos con ustedes ) –pensaron Hinata y Sakura mientras salían de la habitación.

Pasaron las horas; ya había caído la tarde y el sol se escondía en el horizonte, invitando a un puro ambiente de paz. Naruto y Shon miraban el techo de la habitación mientras reflexionaban en que hacer ahora, muchas personas hablando del fallo de la misión, tachaban a Sasuke de traidor, podían escuchar las conversaciones de los demás Shinobis que ellos no conocían hablando de eso. Les molestaba, les molestaba como no tenían idea, QUE SABIAN ELLOS, NO CONOCIAN NI BIEN A SASUKE COMO PARA COMENZAR A HABLAR ASI DE EL.

Pero en eso la paz y calma se esfumo cuando se escuchó un estallido afuera del hospital. Presas de la curiosidad se acercaron a la ventana y apartaron las cortinas y se sorprendieron al ver frente a ellos a un gran sapo naranja de marcas rojas en el cuerpo, pero encima de este anfibio estaba un hombre que ellos bien conocían –SABIO SUPER PERVERTIDO –gritaron los dos al ver al Sennin el cual los saludaba con una sonrisa –hola mocosos, como es usual sus heridas sanan muy pronto –se extrañaron pero en eso tocaron sus heridas y ya no dolían mucho y Shon podía mover bien su brazo izquierdo,

-bueno chicos al grano, esto no puede esperar, a partir de ahora ustedes dos serán mis únicos estudiantes e iremos a un viaje de entrenamiento de 3 años –eso sorprendió a los chicos, entrenar fuera de la aldea durante 3 años, no verían a su familia en un largo tiempo, pero la pregunta era porque y el Sennin al ver la duda en sus caras la aclaro –recibimos noticias perturbadoras de Akatsuki –y a los chicos se les vino la imagen de Itachi y Kisame, y Shon apretó el puño derecho –tenemos razones para creer que ustedes serán el próximo objetivo, tendremos com años antes de que vengan tras ustedes – –no eso no resultara, no tenemos tiempo para eso, cree que lo que pase dentro de 3 años nos importe –dijo Shon llamando la atención de Jiraiya preguntándose a que se referían –Orochimaru ya tiene a Sasuke y su vida está en peligro eso decimos –concluyo Naruto mientras ambos recordaban lo que les habían dicho Yami y Kimimaru sobre el objetivo de Orochimaru con Sasuke; Jiraiya volvio a observar a los dos –veo que ya conocen los perversos planes de Orochimaru –ambos chicos lo vieron sorprendidos, ósea que el también sabia de eso –claro que se de eso, y también sé que tendrá que esperar para transferir su alma a otro cuerpo en 3 años, lo bueno es que tuvo que usar otro cuerpo ya que Sasuke llego tarde, así que Sasuke está a salvo por 3 años. El rostro de Naruto y Shon se ilumino, tenían tiempo para ir a buscar a Sasuke –entonces podemos ir a buscar a Sasuke nuevamente –pero en eso Jiraiya cambio su mirada a una seria –pero escuchen, olvídense de Sasuke –ambos abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso, olvidarse de su amigo, en que pensaba ese viejo –él se fue, fue con Orochimaru a voluntad propia y no importa lo que hagan eso no cambiara –Naruto apretó la bandana de Sasuke y Shon su puño mientras pensaban en todo lo que hicieron en el equipo 7 –pro Sasuke es – –escuchen, deberían olvidar en traerlo de regreso. Es el trágico camino de los tontos el pensar en sí mismos –pero eso ya fue suficiente –tal vez él no sea nada para ti Sabio Súper Pervertido, pero Sasuke es nuestro amigo –exclamaron molestos e indignados y Jiraiya ladeo la cabeza –honestamente pueden llamar amigo a aquel al que casi dan la vida para traer de regreso y que no acepto la ayuda –y ambos bajaron la cabeza, a sabiendas que eso había pasado en verdad.

-no se culpen a ustedes mismos, él estaba destinado a irse…sáquenlo de sus mentes y continúen. Para ser ninjas deben tener más que solo Jutsus y fuerza, es necesario el juicio para dar las decisiones correctas…si quieren ser Ninjas…deben volverse más inteligentes. Es por esto que en este mundo no hay lugar para idiotas, esa es la realidad – termino de decir el peli blanco mientras esperaba la última decisión de los Uzumaki los cuales meditaron y tomando su decisión volvieron a ver a Jiraiya –entendemos….si ser inteligentes significa ser todo lo que usted dijo….seremos unos idiotas el resto de nuestra vida –dijeron llenos de determinación sorprendiendo a Jiraiya –ya que iremos tras Sasuke, crearemos un Jutsu increíble para no solo patear el trasero de los Akatsuki, también para traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea –concluyeron a la vez, ya habían fijado esa meta, no retrocederían para nada.

Jiraiya solo negaba, mirando con la cabeza hacia adelante. Estos chicos eran muy determinados en lo que decían era el pensamiento de Jiraiya, le recordaban a sí mismo, pero sobre todo a sus padres –(Minato, Kenshin, donde quiera que estén deben estar orgullosos de sus hijos) –pensó al momento de dar un salto de regreso al sapo dándoles la espalda –esta no es solo la más grande tontería que he escuchado….es la más colosal idiotez que he escuchado en mi vida…y aún más sorprendente ya que creo que funcionara, así que prepárense ya que nos queda muchísimo por hacer y su entrenamiento será como el maltrato –dijo Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa para después ver a los Uzumaki –luego los veo Chatos -.

Ambos primos solo dieron la más grande sonrisa que pudieron y pusieron su mano derecha en la frente como un saludo militar –TRATO HECHO –

Y finalmente estaban curados y dados de alta, y el viaje estaba por comenzar, este claro se demoró un par de días para estar seguros de la situación de los Uzumaki, los cuales justo ahora estaban en su cuarto empacando sus cosas para el viaje, guardaron cosas importantes como ropa, pergaminos no estarían aquí en 3 años –je, muchas cosas pasaran de seguro, tu como crees que vaya a ser después de 3 años Shon –pregunto el rubio al peli negro el cual había tomado el báculo sagrado y se lo ato a la espalda –no lo sé, pero creo que será increíbles –respondió el oji azul mientras tomaba su mochila y Naruto hacia lo mismo.

Pero justo cuando estaban por salir, observaron la foto del equipo 7, Naruto con los brazos cruzados y con mirada de desagrado hacia Sasuke, Sasuke mirando con desgano, Shon él tenía una mano en la cadera y la otra dando la señal de victoria con los dedos y con los ojos cerrados sonriendo, Hanabi ella tenía sus manos en la cadera y tenía una sonrisa ligera y Kakashi detrás de ellos sujetando las cabezas de los dos rivales para impedir que se mataran entre ellos y con su clásica sonrisa ocular; podían recordar como si hubiera sido ayer ese día.

-nos la llevamos –dijeron los dos al momento de que tomaran la foto y la guardaran en un pergamino –bueno hora de irse –dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de Shon, pero cuando salieron del cuarto se encontraron con sus madres, Hitomi y Haku –no se irían sin antes despedirse no es así –pregunto Hitomi con una sonrisa –claro que no –respondieron los dos mientras iban y se despedían de su familia, no se verían en 3 años, tenían que aprovechar este momento –solo recuerden, pase lo que pase, que no se les pegue las mañas de Jiraiya –advirtieron las madres mientras que los Uzumaki solo asintieron y después de dar el abrazo y salir de la casa se dispusieron a ir en su viaje, pero antes Shon asomo su cabeza por la puerta –Haku, si un pervertido intenta sobrepasarse con mi hermana, tienes mi permiso para hacerlo un muñeco de nieve o un alfiletero humano –la chica asintió ya que con gusto lo haría y Hitomi hiso un puchero al escuchar a su hermano sobreprotector y Shon se iba por fin.

(Naruto Shippuden Ost - Departure to the Front Lines)

Los chicos ya habían llegado a la puerta principal de la aldea y en ella ya se encontraba Jiraiya esperándolos, claro ya habían pasado a Icharaku's para comer por última vez con Jiraiya antes de irse, pero justo ahora ya estaban por irse pero antes de que lo hicieran –NARUTO, SHON –dos personas gritaron sus nombres y esas eran Hinata y Hanabi las cuales parecían tener unos pedazos de tela en sus manos –Hinata, Hanabi que hacen aquí –pregunto Naruto ya que se sorprendieron de ver a las Hyuga venir hacia ellos.

-antes de que se fueran –comenzó a hablar Hanabi –queríamos darles esto –completo Hinata mientras ellas les entregaban lo siguiente a ellos.

A Shon, Hanabi le entrego un par de guantes sin dedos de color negro con un bordado de una llama en la mano derecha y el de un rayo en la izquierda.

Y a Naruto, Hinata le entrego una bufanda de color rojo, Naruto recordó esa bufanda, era la que el uso cuando conocía a Hinata cuando la defendió de esos brabucones y quedo destruida.

-gracias –dijeron los dos mientras tomaban los regalos, Shon se puso los guantes y Naruto se acomodó al cuello la bufanda –las vamos a extrañar –dijo Shon mientras le daba un abrazo a Hanabi el cual correspondió y Naruto y Hinata hicieron lo mismo.

Después de eso se separaron y comenzaron a tomar el camino una vez más, pero justo antes de salir de la aldea, los Uzumaki volvieron a girarse para mirar hacia cierta dirección, la cual era el monumento Hokage pero la atención de ellos estaban en las caras del 3er y 4to Hokage, alzaron sus manos y las cerraron –mírennos muy bien – dijeron a la vez.

-OIGAN MOCOSOS VIENEN O NO –grito Jiraiya desde una gran distancia adelante haciendo que los Uzumaki salieran de sus pensamientos –YA VAMOS –gritaron al momento de ir corriendo para estar a la par de su nuevo maestro.

Hinata y Hanabi desde las puertas de la aldea pudieron ver como las siluetas caminantes de los Uzumaki y el Sennin se perdía a la vista.

Que tendría preparado el futuro para estos Ninjas, nadie lo sabe, pero eso, solo sería el inicio emocionante para sus nuevas aventuras.

 **El viaje comienza, habilidades que hay por mejorar, que pasara después de 3 años, en el próximo capítulo: De Vuelta en Casa, Naruto y Shon Uzumaki Han Vuelto de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y con esto doy por terminado el arco de Sasuke, para continuar con el inicio de la Saga Shippuden.**

 **Yo: y como siempre les recuerdo que dejen reviews, dando sus opiniones o sugerencias para este fic. Pero sin más me despidió**

 **Yo: y recuerden den un paseo en mi nuevo fic. Nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	27. De Vuelta en Casa, Naruto y Shon Uzumaki

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, ya que este es el comienzo de la saga Shippuden, pero antes de presentar el capítulo, responderé los reviews:**

 **Jair d: es cierto, adiós primera parte ahora viene Shippuden, y descuida veras el avance de los Uzumaki y el de las Hyuga.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y con respecto a lo de Hitomi y Haku aun debo pensar en eso y si, ya están en camino a su entrenamiento.**

CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara y aquí tienes el capítulo.

 **alexsennin9999: me temo que lo de la verdad del padre de Naruto tendrá que esperar, pero descuida luego entrenara las técnicas de su padre, ya verás que técnicas aprenderán en el viaje. Y si Naruto también tendrá sus caminos como con Pain, y Hinata también será más segura y fuerte.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.27 De Vuelta en Casa, Naruto y Shon Uzumaki Han Vuelto.

Era casi imposible el creer que ya habían pasado 2 años y medio desde que el par de primos Uzumaki se habían ido a entrenar con el Sabio Sapo Jiraiya no solo para poderle ser frente a Akatsuki, también para traer de regreso a su amigo de regreso a la aldea.

En la aldea de la hoja para ser más precisos en la torre Hokage se encontraban Tsunade, Shizune e Iruka, hace rato habían sido visitados por el equipo de Konohamaru el cual había regresado después de completar la misión de traer de regreso al gato Tora; el resultado de la misión era el de siempre, y después de la misión el Sarutobi se había quejado del porque no podían darle mejores misiones para ser reprendido no solo por su Sensei sino también por Tsunade.

Pero las palabras de Konohamaru fueron lo que los hicieron pensar –eso no es nada justo, después de todo yo seré el séptimo Hokage algún día –eso los había dejado extrañados, tomar el séptimo puesto, y cuando preguntaron el porqué, el solo respondió –ya que el sexto será Naruto -.

Y tiempo después de eso nos encontramos aquí ahora –el séptimo Hokage, tal vez, pero sería un segundo Naruto o Shon sin duda–dijo la rubia mientras veía por la ventana al equipo Konohamaru alejarse pero Iruka solo tenía una sonrisa ya que lo que antes habían dicho Konohamaru sería algo que igual habrían dicho sus antiguos alumnos Uzumaki –(solo espero que estén haciendo lo correcto haya afuera chicos) –pensó el Chounin mientras recordaba la última vez que vio a los chicos hace años antes de irse –ya ha pasado dos años y medio desde que se fueron a entrenar con el maestro Jiraiya –dijo el castaño de la cicatriz mientras que Shizune al lado asentía –sí, no creen que ya sería momento de que regresaran no creen –dijo la peli negra mientras que Tsunade veía una vez más la ventana pero a dirección a las puertas principales –en la aldea de la Hoja están pasando muchas cosas como para que ellos estén lejos, la aldea los va a necesitar, además, no deben de tardar en llegar -.

Y cuánta razón tenía, ya que a lo lejos de las puertas se podía ver llegar a 3 personas, una de ellas era alta que las otras dos, mientras que los dos, tenían el mismo tamaño pero eran un poco más bajos que la primera.

La persona alta, era el Sabio Sapo Jiraiya, y las otras dos, obvio eran Naruto y Shon, pero ellos ya habían cambiado mucho.

Naruto, su cabello rubio había crecido hasta más allá del cuello y tenía dos mechones los cuales sobresalían de ambos lados de su cara; el ahora vestía una chaqueta negra con cremallera roja y en su brazo izquierdo había una cinta de color rojo con un punto negro dentro de un círculo rojo y con el símbolo del remolino en su espalda, unos pantalones de color rojo oscuro y unas sandalias negras, su bandana había sido cambiada de cinta azul a una negra y en su cuello no solo portaba el collar que había recibido de Tsunade, sino también llevaba la bufanda roja que Hinata le entrego el día que se fue (básicamente es su vestimenta en The Last, pero con el cabello largo, me agrada mas así).

Shon, su cabello igual había crecido hasta estar al final de su espalda, pero seguía siendo igual de salvaje como siempre, y su cola de mono seguía balanceándose como siempre; su vestimenta había cambiado a una camisa de color azul de cuello alto con cremallera y bordes de color rojo, en sus hombros estaba los símbolos de los Clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha y esta camisa estaba un poco abierta revelando tener otra camisa negra sin magas de cuello alto la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo. También llevaba los guantes que Hanabi le había entregado; llevaba un faldón del mismo estilo que su camisa el cual estaba sujeto por una gran cinta de color negro. Tenía pantalones holgados de color negro y tenía unas botas de color azul marino con los bordes de color rojo y amarillo; en su espalda aún se encontraba el báculo sagrado pero al igual que Naruto su bandana cambio de azul a rojo escarlata.

Y aunque la apariencia de los chicos había cambiado, aún seguían siendo esos mismos que eran hace años, un poco más maduros con lo que pasaba en este mundo, pero seguían conservando su chispa.

Ya veían las puertas de la aldea justo frente a ellos, ya habían vuelto a casa, cuando pasaron por las puertas Izumo y Kotetsu vieron pasar a los 3 ninjas y ambos se levantaron levemente de sus puestos para verlos bien –oye, acaso son quien creo que son –dijo el de la venda en la nariz para que su compañero asintiera –sí, no hay duda de eso, han vuelto-.

Mientras que por las calles de la aldea, habían dos chicas las cuales caminaban por las calles de la aldea, una de ellas era de cabello rosa corto y ojos jade, ella era Sakura (su vestimenta es como en Shippuden).

La otra era de cabello castaño largo que le llegaba a la cintura, ojos perla, su vestimenta consistía en un cheongsam azul con pantalones rojos, brazalete y sandalias negras, además de poseer unos calcetines blancos y una faja roja, era una crecida Hanabi Hyuga.

Ambas chicas iban con rumbo a las puertas de la hoja pero en el transcurso –OIGAN SAKURA, HANABI –una voz las llamo y al darse la vuelta se encontraron con Konohamaru y sus amigos Udon y Moegi –hola Konohamaru –saludaron las dos mientras veían a los Gennin llegar junto a ellas –a donde van – –a la puerta principal, vamos a recoger los registros de trafico matutinos que nos encargó Lady Tsunade –dijo la peli rosa para después la oji perla agregara –quieren venir –y los Gennin aceptaron y fueron junto con ellas; mientras que en otro lado –han pasado dos años y medio, de veraz –dijo Naruto mientras veía las calles de la Hoja las cuales no había visto en años –así es, enserio –dijo Shon a su lado mientras que el Sennin solo asentía, pero en otra calle –y el gato se volvió loco y comenzó a arañarme la cara –relato Konohamaru la misión que había tenido y al terminar de contarla las Kunoichis comenzaron a reír –todos pasamos por esa misión –dijo Sakura –cierto, y Naruto no salía ileso siempre era arañado por Tora, el único el cual podía tomar al gato sin temor alguno era Shon, ese gato era muy manso con el –dijo Hanabi mientras recordaba la misión de recuperar a Tora –por cierto han escuchado alguna noticia de Naruto y Shon –pregunto el Sarutobi pero las chicas solo negaron, no habían recibido noticias de los dos –que mal –dijo Konohamaru –pero seguramente aparecerán aquí muy pronto –dijo Hanabi mientras que Sakura la apoyaba. Después de caminar un poco más ya habían llegado a las puertas principales y se encontraron con Izumo y Kotetsu –que tal su día Izumo, Kotetsu –saludo Sakura y en eso ambos Chounin sonrieron y les darían la noticia –saben, llegaron a la aldea hace poco –dijo Izumo extrañando a los Ninjas –si después de dos años desde que se fueron, al fin regresan –y eso hiso que Hanabi comprendiera, al igual que Sakura, solo dos personas se habían ido hace dos años y esos era…. –no me digan que son … -

Y de regreso con los Uzumaki ellos dieron un gran salto hasta que Naruto quedo en la cima de un poste de luz y Shon en el techo de una casa al lado de Naruto y Jiraiya los veía con una sonrisa –inquietos como siempre -, los Uzumaki desde las alturas veían la aldea completa, sin perder ni un solo detalle –por fin estamos de regreso –dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa –la aldea no ha cambiado nada –dijo Shon con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su primo.

-NARUTO Y SHON UZUMAKI, HAN REGRESADO A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA DE VERAZ / ENSERIO –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso siguieron observando la aldea, dos años y medio, sí que había pasado el tiempo, aun recordaban muchas cosas que habían vivido en la aldea –valla, esto me da mucha nostalgia –dijo Shon para recibir un asentimiento de su primo de cabello rubio, pero en eso, en la montaña Hokage notaron una nueva cara –valla, agregaron el rostro de la abuela Tsunade al monumento –dijo el Jinchuriki del Zorro.

Y justo en eso el grupo de Hanabi y Sakura seguidas del equipo Konohamaru y se encontraron con el Sabio Sapo el cual parecía mirar hacia arriba y justo cuando dirigieron su mirada al punto exacto en donde el observaba, los encontraron; los chicos habían crecido, pero para Hanabi Shon parecía un poco más maduro, y observo que él llevaba puestos los guantes que le había dado –en verdad son ellos –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa para después Hanabi llamara la atención de los Uzumaki –NARUTO, SHON SON USTEDES –los Uzumaki escucharon que los llamaban así que decidieron ver quien era y Shon sonrió mucho al ver a Hanabi y debía admitirlo le gustaba verla con el cabello largo otra vez –hace cuanto que regresaron –pregunto nuevamente la castaña –justo hace unos minutos –dijeron justo al momento de saltar de donde estaban para aterrizar en el suelo frente a las chicas y los Gennin –hace mucho que no los vemos –dijo Shon mientras veía a Hanabi y esta hacia lo mismo con el peli negro ambos tenían que decir que su pareja se había vuelto más guapo /linda de lo que era antes.

Pero justo en eso –SHON, NARUTO –Konohamaru grito llamando la atención de los chicos, pero cuando estos voltearon no se encontraron con el Sarutobi, con lo que se encontraron fue con una chica hermosa de cabello negro desnuda siendo solo el humo lo que cubría sus partes privadas – ** _Sexy Jutsu_** –dijo la chica y las reacciones del grupo fueron inmediatas.

Jiraiya tenía una gran sonrisa pervertida de su nariz salía disparadas grandes ráfagas de sangre, mientras que las chicas vieron disgustadas lo que hiso Konohamaru, Shon se tapó los ojos para no ver mientras negaba, Udon él tenía los ojos como platos sin creer lo que veía, el único que estaba como si nada eral el propio Naruto el cual no se había inmutado antes la técnica; después de eso Konohamaru deshizo el Jutsu volviendo a la normalidad –y que tal, las curvas ya están bien alineadas –pregunto el Sarutobi esperando una respuesta de quien le enseño el Jutsu, Naruto dio un par de risas llamando la atención de Konohamaru –nada mal Konohamaru, pero yo te recomendaría que salieras corriendo –le recomendó el rubio al Gennin el cual no entendió porque hasta que Shon le señalo detrás de el –Konohamaru…. –y al girarse se encontró con Moegi la cual parecía verlo con una gran aura de muerte dirigida solo a el –NOS VEMOS JEFES –grito el Sarutobi al momento de salir corriendo mientras que detrás de él lo perseguía la peli naranja con Udon a rastras.

-donde no corra lo ma… –pero no pudo completar su frase ya que de la nada dos fuertes puñetazos le dieron de lleno en la cara mandándolo a chocar contra el suelo. Las responsables de dichos golpes fueron Sakura y Hanabi la cuales veían molestas al rubio por haberle enseñada dicho Jutsu al Gennin hace años –(si, sin duda las cosas en la aldea no han cambiado mucho) –pensó Shon mientras veía a la peli rosa y a su novia regañar a su primo de cabello rubio mientras que con Jiraiya –(pero que temperamento tan explosivo, creo que aparecieron unas nuevas Tsunade) –pensó el peli blanco al verles el parecido con su antigua compañera de equipo.

Tiempo después, nos encontramos ahora en la torre Hokage donde los Ninjas junto con el Sabio sapo se encontraban justo enfrente de Tsunade –ha pasado mucho tiempo chicos, solo espero que su entrenamiento haya sido fructífero –dijo la rubia mientras veía al par de Jinchurikis –dime tú crees que regresaríamos sin resultado alguno –dijo Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa al momento de que los Uzumaki dieran el pulgar en alto –misión cumplida abuela –dijeron los dos a la vez mientras que Tsunade solo dio una sonrisa –pues es bueno que lo digan, muestren sus avances –y eso dejo extrañados a los dos –que, justo ahora –pregunto Shon.

-hay alguien que quiere enfrentarse contra ustedes, lo deje sin misiones desde hace días esperando estar libre para este momento –explicaba la rubia mientras que las chicas abrían los ojos sabiendo quien era esa persona –su oponente será…. –y justo en eso tocaron la puerta llamando –adelante –y esta se abrió llamando la atención de los demás.

Tres personas habían entrado, pero esos eran fáciles de saber quiénes eran.

Con traje estándar de un Ninja de la Hoja de color negro, cabello negro atado en forma de piña y expresión de total pereza, ese sin duda alguna era Shikamaru Nara.

La segunda, cabello rubio atado en 4 coletas, llevaba un vestido largo de color negro, abierto por los costados y con las mangas cortas; medias de rejilla en las piernas, una cinta roja en la cintura a modo de obi y unos guantes negros sin dedos. Esta era Temari del Desierto la hermana mayor de Gaara, la única diferencia que tenía era que la bandana de la arena ahora la tenía en la frente.

La 3era y última persona, esta le saco una gran sonrisa a Naruto, después de dos años y medio de no verla, cabello negro con toques azules largo que le llegaba hasta media espalda, ojos perlados como los de Hanabi; vestida con una blusa sin mangas tipo kimono de color lavanda oscuro, atado con un obi color purpura oscuro, además de un pantalón corto azul marino, calzas negras translucidas que dejan ver parte de su muslo, cambio sus sandalias por unas largas botas negras y en su cuello estaba la bandana de la hoja, ella era Hinata Hyuga (N.A: ella igual viste como en The Last).

Tal vez Hinata había cambiado un poco su vestimenta pero para Naruto ella seguía siendo la misma Hinata de la que se enamoró hace años.

-oigan, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata a que no saben quiénes han vuelto –dijo Sakura mientras señalaba a Naruto y a Shon, y fue justo ahí cuando finalmente vieron a los Uzumaki y sus ojos se abrieron al verlos todos cambiados, pero Hinata era la más sorprendida de volver a ver a su novio imperativo cabeza hueca de regreso.

ellos son…si son Naruto y Shon son ustedes –dijo el Nara con una sonrisa de ver a sus amigos y compañeros –qué onda Shikamaru –dijo Naruto mientras iba a saludarlo –cuanto tiempo no creen –dijo esta ves Shon aun parado en donde mismo –(esos son, ese par de chicos) –pensó Temari mientras recordaba a los Uzumakis de 12 años y los comparaba con los actuales que estaba viendo ahora –valla han vuelto – –sí, regresamos hoy –respondio Naruto mientras ponía sus brazos tras la nuca –valla miren cuanto han cambiado, aun puedo recordar cuando eran unos completos tontos, han madurado –dijo el Nara subiendo el ego de Naruto el cual comenzo a sonreír; pero no conto con lo que diría Shon, Hanabi y Sakura –no, él no ha cambiado –dijeron los 3 a las vez sacando una gota anime a Shikamaru –son muy malos chicos –dijo e oji azul con la cabeza caída y con un aura de depresión dándole una buena risa a casi todos los presentes –Na…Naruto –por fin hablo Hinata la cual había salido del Shock de al fin ver a Naruto después de años llamando la atención del rubio el cual al verla se le paso rápido la depresión y en menos de un segundo abrazo a la Hyuga fuertemente –es bueno verte Hinata –dijo el rubio al momento en que Hinata regresara el abrazo y en eso vio la bufanda en el cuello de Naruto –es bueno verte de regreso Naruto –y estaba muy feliz de que su novio aun conservara la bufanda.

Y hubieran seguido de no ser porque –si ya terminaron de coquetear –dijo Tsunade haciendo que los chicos se separaran bien rojo para la diversión de los demás, pero en eso algo paso por la cabeza de Shon –esperen, quieren decir que alguno de ellos son nuestros oponentes –pregunto el peli negro haciendo que ellos lo vieran raro –oponentes, a que te refieres, solo estamos aquí para dejar los informes para los próximos exámenes Chounin –respondio Shikamaru dejando a los dos Uzumaki extrañados, si no eran ninguno de los 3, quien sería su oponente.

-Naruto, Shon su oponente no está aquí, esta haya afuera –dijo la Hokage mientras señalaba a la ventana junto a la derecha y los chicos movidos por la curiosidad fueron hacia la ventana y la abrieron y sacaron sus cabezas, primero vieron a la derecha, pero nada, después vieron a la izquierda –Naruto, Shon, han crecido mucho –y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Kakashi Hatake el ex sensei del equipo 7 el cual estaba sentado en la cornisa leyendo como siempre su librito naranja –KAKASHI-SENSEI –exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez al momento de dar un salto para saludar a su sensei –no ha cambiado nada –dijo Shon ya que era cierto, Kakashi seguía igual que hace 2 años, pero Naruto estaba revisando en su mochila algo –espere, tengo un regalo para usted sensei, de veraz –dijo el rubio mientras seguía buscando en la mochila y finalmente lo saco para mostrárselo al peli plata el cual abrió los ojos como platos –NO PUEDE SER –decia mientras veía el regalo frente a él, y eso era un libro de tapa verde agua –la nueva serie del libro Icha Icha, el Sabio Súper Pervertido nos lo dio a mí y a Shon, pero nos pareció aburrido y de pervertidos, pero como a usted le gustan decidimos regalárselo –y en la habitación el Sennin solo aparto la mirada indignado –(insolentes, pero no se le puede pedir a unos niños que aprecien la buena literatura, y menos si son los hijos de Kushina y Naori, la gente mataría por leerlo, y más aun ya que todavía no lo público) –pensó sabio Sapo; y justo en eso Kakashi comenzo a abrir lentamente el libro como si este fuera la cosa más sagrada en el mundo, pero antes de que pudiera leerle aunque sea el prólogo –ya déjate de tonterías Kakashi, no hay tiempo para eso –dijo Tsunade llamando la atención de los 3, y haciendo que el Jounin cerrara su libro –es cierto –y justo en eso, los Uzumaki abrieron sus ojos, eso quería decir que….su oponente era…. –usted es nuestro oponente – –pues, tienen la mitad de la razón –dijo al momento de ir al marco de la ventana y de que los chicos volvieran a entrar a la habitación –me enfrentare contra, Naruto, Shon, Hanabi y Sakura –dijo el Jounin sorprendiendo a los 4 mencionados –asi es, Kakashi los pondrá a prueba a los 4, el cómo lo enfrenten determinara su futuro estatus –dijo la Hokage mientras que los 4 asentían, era el momento de mostrar los frutos de su entrenamiento estos dos años y medio –sí, yo diría que comenzáramos ahora, pero creo que Naruto y Shon deben estar algo cansados por el viaje, asi que iniciaremos mañana –pero no estamos cansa… –pero Kakashi ya había desaparecido en una bola de humo –de seguro se fue para poder leer el libro del Sabio Súper Pervertido –dijo Shon explicando por qué su sensei se había ido asi de la nada y con prisa –(claro que quería leerlo, quien en su sano juicio no quisiera leerlo si pudiera) –pensaba el Sennin mientras asentía con una sonrisa pero en eso vio a los Uzumaki –(claro, nadie excepto ellos)-.

Minutos más tarde los chicos ahora mismo se encontraban caminando por las calles de la aldea de la hoja –como lamento el darle ese libro –dijo Naruto un poco enfadado al lado de Hinata –para él, ese libro es más importante que nuestro entrenamiento –dijo esta vez Shon el cual estaba al lado de Hanabi –eso es de muy mal gusto –dijo esta vez Hanabi planeando alguna manera de destruir ese libro –pero al menos nos dará tiempo para planear una estrategia –dijo esta vez la peli rosa mientras que los demás asentían; pero un poco atrás de ellos se encontraban Shikamaru y Temari, y justo en eso el rubio Uzumaki apareció frente a ellos con cara picara –y ustedes están saliendo o que –pregunto el Jinchuriki haciendo que los dos solo lo vieran como si estuviera loco o algo –claro que no idiota –dijo Shikamaru justo al momento para que ahora fuera Temari quien hablara –debes estar bromeando, como si yo quisiera salir con este perezoso, lo que pasa es que los exámenes Chounin están por comenzar y he estado viajando mucho de mi aldea a la suya para preparar todo – –es cierto, yo solo fue encargado de ser su escolta, muy problemático, aun mas ya que me encargaron que me ocupara de los exámenes Chounin –dijo esta vez Shikamaru al momento en que Shon apareciera al lado de Naruto con una gran sonrisa y extendía la mano –paga –dijo el peli negro al momento en que Naruto sacara algo de dinero y se lo entregara a su primo dejando sin palabras a los demás.

Pero después de eso –pero por cierto que cosas han pasado desde que nos fuimos –pregunto Naruto mientras que Hinata decidió responder a eso –pues, ya todos nuestros compañeros de generación se volvieron Chounin –y en eso tanto ella como su hermana recibieron una gran abrazo de sus respectivos novios mientras que estos las felicitaban por el logro –sí, pero Kankuro, Temari y Neji superaron las expectativas y son Jounin –dijo esta vez Sakura mientras que los Uzumaki valla que se sorprendieron, pero aun asi estaban felices con sus amigos –y que paso con Gaara –preguntaron los dos a la vez queriendo saber cómo le fue a su compañero y amigo Jinchuriki en el tiempo que no estuvieron.

Justo ahora nos vamos a kilómetros de distancia de la aldea de la Hoja, directo a la aldea de la Arena, esta aldea había prosperado mucho en este tiempo, y se había vuelto aliada de la Hoja nuevamente aun después de lo que paso aquella vez en los exámenes Chounin para descubrir que habían sido manipulados por Orochimaru el cual se había hecho pasar por su fallecido Kazekage.

Pero justo ahora en la torre Kazekage, el actual Kazekage se encontraba viendo la aldea con su mirada serena, pero justo en eso Baki apareció por detrás del Kazekage y este se arrodillo –Lord Kazekage, la reunión está por comenzar –y justo en eso el Kazekage se dio la vuelta justo para revelar que este era nada más y nada menos que Gaara del Desierto, el Jinchuriki de Shukaku el Mapache de Una Cola –voy enseguida –dijo el momento de comenzar a caminar con dirección a la reunión.

Mientras que de regreso a la aldea Naruto y Shon tenían grandes sonrisas y estaban un poco sorprendidos, Gaara el Kazekage, había llegado muy alto en este tiempo –ya veo…pues nos alegramos por el –dijo Shon mientras recordaba a Gaara, durante los exámenes Chounin y cuando este los visito en el hospital después de la misión de Sasuke.

eso es genial, pues yo tampoco me quedare atrás –dijo Naruto al momento de señalar el monumento Hokage en donde estaban los 5 rostros –ya lo verán, yo también seré Hokage algún día, ya lo veraz Gaara –y los demás solo pudieron dar una gran sonrisa mientras veían a Naruto, el tal vez sentía un poco de envidia debido a que Gaara logro rápido lo que Naruto quería antes, pero aun asi Naruto está feliz por su amigo; tiempo después ya estaba atardeciendo y los Uzumaki tenían que ir a un lugar que no habían visto en todo este tiempo, su hogar.

Cuando llegaron a su casa queriendo dar una gran sorpresa ambos decidieron tocar la puerta, la tocaron para que en eso fuera abierta por una chica de la misma edad que los Uzumaki, la chica tenía un largo cabello rojo el cual estaba atado en una coleta baja y ojos negros y esta vestía con sandalias de color azules, un short negro el cual terminaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas y sobre esta tenía una falda de color azul, también portaba un chaleco de color blanco con bordes azules y debajo de este una camisa sin mangas de color azul y en su cuello había una bandana de la aldea de la Hoja.

La chica era Hitomi Uzumaki Uchiha, la hermana de Shon, y esta estaba muy sorprendida al encontrarse con su hermano y primo los cuales se habían ido hace años –hola Hitomi, cuanto tiempo –dijo Shon mientras levantaba su mano derecha junto con una gran sonrisa –hermano, Naruto –dijo la chica en un susurro al momento de lanzarse para abrazar a ambos chicos –han vuelto –dijo con una gran sonrisa; y justo en eso alguien más apareció –Hitomi quienes son… –ese alguien era la misma Naori la cual no había cambiado nada de nada y esta se sorprendió al ver a su hoja abrazando a los Uzumaki –hola mamá / tía Naori –dijeron ambos a la vez justo al momento en que Naori solo hiciera una cosa –KUSHINA HAKU NARUTO Y SHON HAN VUELTO –grito llamando la atención de las demás en la casa y estas fueron a la puerta para encontrarse a los primos –NARUTO –grito Kushina mientras se lanzaba y abrazaba a su hijo –estoy de regreso mamá –dijo el rubio mientras regresaba el abrazo –hola Haku cuanto tiempo –saludo Shon a la peli negra la cual aún seguía siendo exactamente la misma.

Tiempo después todos se encontraban en cenando para celebrar el regreso de los chicos –y como fue su entrenamiento –pregunto Hitomi mientras que los chicos comenzaron a decir –bueno, Sabio Súper Pervertido nos enseñó muchos Jutsus, también le ayudo a Naruto a dominar por completo el **_Rinnegan_** y a mí a perfeccionar el loto carmesí –respondio el peli negro mientras ponía una cucharada de comida en su boca y Naruto asentía respaldando su historia –pero también nos enseñó a espiar sin ser descubiertos, aunque el método no fue de nuestro agrado –dijo Naruto mientras que él y Shon recordaban que para no ser descubiertos habían tenido que espiar a algunas chicas en las termales, pero lo único que hicieron fue verles la cara y cabello, jamás les vieron el cuerpo, ellos no eran unos pervertidos –por cierto, acabo de notar la bandana en tu cuello Hitomi, ya eres Ninja no es asi –dijo Naruto haciendo que su prima asintiera mientras tomaba su bandana –sí, y justo dentro de poco participare en los exámenes Chounin –dijo al peli roja menor. Y después de eso siguieron con la cena para después terminar.

Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea de la hoja y en los campos de entrenamiento se encontraban ya los 4 chicos se encontraban esperando a que Kakashi llegara, pero como de costumbre este no aparecia para nada, ya llevaban esperando 2 horas a que llegara, cuanto más tardara en llegar –esto ya es el colmo cuando pensara en aparecer –dijo Sakura con una venita en la frente pero en eso vio a los otros y vieron que estos parecían no estar molestos, más bien algo acostumbrados –asi es Kakashi-sensei, pero conociéndolo ya no debe tardar –dijo Hanabi como si nada –pero creímos que al menos ya se le habría quitado la costumbre de llegar tarde –dijo esta vez Naruto mientras veía al cielo y justo en eso frente a ellos en una bocanada de humo por fin había aparecido el Jounin como si nada –siento hacerlos esperar, pero es que me perdí en el camino de la vida –y los demás solo lo vieron con los ojos en blanco, tal parecía algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Después de eso fueron directo a un lugar muy conocido para Naruto, Shon y Hanabi, el campo de entrenamiento no.7, el lugar en donde se realizó su verdadera prueba Gennin, inclusive Naruto observo los troncos, y justo en eso les vino el recuerdo a los 3.

 **Flash Back.**

deberán quitarme los cascabeles, si no lo logran serán atados a esos postes sin almuerzo alguno –dijo Kakashi mientras mostraba 3 cascabeles y después señalando los postes de enfrente.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Vallas tiempos, y pensar que parecía como si hubiera sido ayer ese día –es cierto, aquí fue en donde les di a ustedes 3 la prueba de Gennin, pero las únicas diferencias ahora son que Sakura está con nosotros y Sasuke no –dijo Kakashi mientras que en eso a los 3 se les venían los recuerdos.

Hanabi recordaba todo el trabajo en equipo que tuvieron el equipo 7 en sus días de Gennin.

Shon cuando él y Sasuke se habían enfrentado contra Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte en los exámenes Chounin.

Sakura, ella recordaba la noche en la que Sasuke se fue de la aldea, sobre todo en sus palabras antes de dejarla inconsciente "Sakura, Gracias".

Mientras que Naruto recordaba el momento en el cual ellos dos pelearon en el Valle del Fin.

Kakashi al verlos a los 4 en sus pensamientos decidió sacar lo que tenía en su bolsillo; los chicos seguían inmensos en sus pensamientos, pero justo en eso escucharon un sonido y al ver de nuevo a Kakashi vieron que el tenia en mano 4 cascabeles, eso quería decir que su prueba era….la prueba de los cascabeles.

de acuerdo muestren que tan lejos pueden llegar ahora, después de todo ustedes han estado entrenando para poder traer a Sasuke de regreso no –dijo Kakashi sabiendo cómo hacer que los chicos volvieran a motivarse como antes.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost – Shippuden)**

-claro que si –dijo Sakura mientras se ponía unos guantes –por qué cree que hemos entrenado durante todo este tiempo –dijo Shon mientras se ajustaba los guantes y su bandana mientras que Naruto hacia lo mismo y Hanabi se ponía en la postura de pelea de su familia sacando una sonrisa ocular de Kakashi.

las reglas son las mismas que la primera vez, no importa cómo, pero deben quitarme cada uno un cascabel, esto debe ser antes de que anochezca –decia el Jounin mientras se ataba los cascabeles a la cintura –y también si no somos capaces de matarlo –dijo Shon con una gran sonrisa mientras activaba su **_Sharingan_** maduro –no tendremos la oportunidad de obtener alguno de los cascabeles –dijo esta vez Naruto mientras se preparaba y justo en eso Kakashi recordó también una parte del Examen de hace años.

Flash Back.

-pueden usar cualquier arma, Shuriken, Kunai, vengan a mí con la intención de matar –dijo Kakashi mientras se ataba los cascabeles a la cintura.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-Ja, exacto, no tengan piedad al momento de atacarme y quitarme los cascabeles –dijo al momento de cerrar su libro, ya no podía subestimarlos, habían crecido y se volvieron muy fuertes, y como ya no los subestimaría –creo que esta vez necesitare esto contra ustedes –dijo al momento de levantarse la bandana mostrando su **_Sharingan_**.

La pelea estaba por comenzar, era la hora de mostrar todo el avance que habían hecho estos años.

 **(Fin Ost).**

Mientras que en el gran desierto cerca de la aldea de la Arena dos figuras aparecieron caminando por el lugar, ambas llevaban puestas unas túnicas negras con nubes rojas y sombreros cónicos, una de ellas era alta de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta y ojos azules y en su frente había una bandana con la insignia de la roca rasgada a la mitad, mientras que la otra era baja, y no se podía ver su rostro –el que está en este lugar será el primero por lo visto –dijo el de cabello rubio –y yo que quería ir tras Orochimaru –se quejó nuevamente mientras que su compañero decidió hablar –eso no importa, lo que importa es si crees que con eso lograras derrotar al Jinchuriki –dijo con una voz gruesa.

-cada uno de mis Jutsus es una obra de arte, pero por si las dudas traje mi obra maestra, y que no tengo que confiarme aunque el Jinchuriki sea el de la Bestia de Una cola –dijo el rubio mientras seguían su camino directo a la aldea de la Arena.

No solo Naruto y Shon habían regresado, también lo habían hecho Akatsuki, y su casería estaba por dar comienzo, y su primer objetivo, era Gaara.

 **Una prueba está por comenzar, cuanto habrán mejorado, en el próximo Capitulo: Frutos del Entrenamiento, La Prueba de los Cascabeles de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo y recuerden dejen reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	28. Frutos del Entrenamiento, La Prueba de l

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero antes de presentar el capítulo, responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: gracias por el reviews y espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y aquí tienes el nuevo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.28 Frutos del Entrenamiento, La Prueba de los Cascabeles.

Justo ahora nos volvemos a encontrar en el campo de entrenamiento no.7, los 5 ninjas se encontraban sin moverse, esperando a quien hiciera la 1er movimiento, su prueba había comenzado ya hace unos minutos, no debían moverse para darle una ventaja a Kakashi.

Pero justo en eso –allá voy –dijo Naruto al momento de lanzar unas Shurikens a Kakashi el cual se agacho para evadirlas y el lanzar unas más hacia Naruto el cual dio un salto para eludirlas pero justo en eso Kakashi volvió a lanzar más Shuriken a Naruto el cual esta vez no podía eludirlas.

O eso parecía; ya que al lado de Naruto apareció un Clon el cual lo tomo del brazo sacándolo del camino de las Shuriken –impresionante, lo atrape en el aire, pero Naruto uso un clon de sombra para quitarse del camino de mi ataque –razono Kakashi al ver la jugada del rubio.

Naruto y el clon aterrizaron en el suelo y justo en eso el clon se transformó en una Fuma Shuriken la cual tomo Naruto pero justo antes de lanzarla su brazo fue sujetado fuertemente y otra mano le atrapo la cabeza, la razón justo detrás Kakashi apareció y lo atrapo –con eso será suficiente (ha progresado mucho) –pensó mientras recordaba la prueba de hace años.

 **Flash Back**

Kakashi había aparecido detrás de Naruto y le atrapo la mano dejando sorprendidos a todos –sabes todavía no he dicho que empezaran –decía calmadamente soltando la mano del Uzumaki.

Fin Flash Back.

Pero dejo sus pensamientos ya que en su espalda sintió una presión punzante, y eso era otro clon de Naruto el cual tenía un Kunai en mano apuntando a la espalda de Kakashi. Mientras que alejados de todos estaban Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya y Hinata viendo la prueba de los chicos, ellos tenían grandes sonrisas al ver el progreso de Naruto en estos años –increíble…Naruto –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa; mientras que de regreso a la prueba –han madurado chicos, aunque Naruto, aun sigues siendo muy impaciente, atacaste aun justo antes de que diera la orden de comenzar –dijo Kakashi mientras que Naruto solo sonreía, era cierto él seguía siendo impaciente –asi que porque no comenzamos de manera apropiada –dijo el Jounin al momento de que todos volviera a ponerse en pose de combate –listos, comiencen –y justo cuando dijo lo último desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

Minutos después todos trataban de localizar a Kakashi, pero sus intentos eran en vano, no lograban localizarlo – (no está en la derecha, tampoco la izquierda, en frente o atrás) –pensaba la peli rosa mientras veía los lugares en donde podría estar Kakashi – (eso solo nos deja) –pensó al momento de apretar sus puños con fuerza para después –ABAJO –grito al momento de lanzar un fuerte golpe al suelo y este comenzo a agrietarse y después destruirse, Naruto y Hanabi hacían lo posible para mantenerse de pie ya que el suelo temblaba mucho, el único que no tenia problema alguno era Shon el cual seguía de pie aun con el temblor, el golpe saco una gran cortina de humo y cuando esta se disipo revelo en los escombros a Kakashi el cual tenía los ojos por completo abiertos muy sorprendido –que fuerza tan sorprendente, tal parece Lady Tsunade le enseño más que Jutsus médicos –dijo impresionado por la fuerza de Sakura, ya que esta fuerza era casi la misma a la que tiene Tsunade –si, muy bien hecho –dijo la Rubia viendo el movimiento de su aprendiz –misma velocidad, temperamento, y fuerza monstruosa, no a la par con la de Shon pero si es mucha, tal parece ha surgido una nueva Tsunade –dijo Jiraiya con cara de palo, Tsunade había logrado algo que el no, convertir a uno de sus estudiantes en otra ella.

-Kakashi-sensei –hablo la peli rosa llamando la atención del mencionado –lo encontré – en eso el peli plata salió de los escombros para ponerse sobre uno –ese fue tu movimiento, ahora viene el mío –dijo al momento de saltar hacia ellos con un Kunai en mano, y la primera en moverse fue Hanabi la cual también saco un Kunai y salto hacia Kakashi al momento en que ambos chocaran sus armas una y otra vez, pero justo en eso Kakashi noto que ella activo su **_Byakugan_** y vio una liberación de Chakra alrededor de su ex alumna – ** _Rotation_** –exclamo al castaña al momento de girar atrapando a Kakashi el cual tuvo tiempo suficiente para sustituirse con un tronco cercano –muy bien, lección Shinobi, capitulo 1: Taijutsu –exclamo Kakashi al momento de volver a lanzarse hacia los chicos comenzando una batalla de 4 contra uno, sería una desventaja pero Kakashi ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de peleas.

Primero le lanzo un golpe a Naruto el cual lo detuvo con su mano para que después Shon apareciera detrás de Kakashi a punto de darle una patada pero en eso el Jounin se agacho para que el que recibiera el golpe fuera Naruto pero este soltó el puño de Kakashi y dio un salto para no recibir el golpe, luego Hanabi volvió a aparecer frente a Kakashi para que ella junto a Shon comenzaran a atacarlo, pero Kakashi lograba eludir cada golpe gracias a su **_Sharingan_** –(puede ser muy malo si ellos logran darme un golpe) –pensaba ya que los Golpes del clan Hyuga eran precisos y si querían mortales más la fuerza bruta de Shon, sería un suicidio si decidiera recibir ambos, pero justo en eso su espalda topo contra un árbol y en eso Shon y Hanabi se apartaron dejando a Sakura intentar darle un golpe a Kakashi pero su puño golpeo el arbole en su lugar destruyendo este de paso, pero Kakashi no tuvo tiempo de relajarse ya que tres clones de Naruto aparecieron para atacarlo pero este los destruyo al golpearlo fuertemente y justo en eso Naruto apareció frente el apunto e darle un fuerte golpe a Kakashi el cual uso sus brazos para cubrirse y el puño chocara contra estos, pero en eso noto una sonrisa en los labios de Naruto y este exploto en una bocanada de humo y justo en eso el verdadero Naruto apareció detrás de Kakashi corriendo y haciendo un sello de mano.

Shon reconoció el sello y al ver la mirada de diversión de Naruto sabía que estaba por pasar – ** _Hidden leaf Village Taijutsu Secret Art_** –y los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron al ver a Naruto a su espalda y se aterro al saber qué es lo que haría – ** _Millennial Pain_** –y dio en el blanco haciendo que Kakashi saliera volando por el aire para después caer al suelo –TOME ESO –dijo Naruto pero justo en eso se escuchó detrás de el –pensé que sería mi fin, en más de un sentido –y ese alguien era Kakashi y justo en eso todos vieron al que estaba en el suelo y este exploto revelado ser un Clon de Sombra pero justo en eso Sakura salto al aire a punto de darle una patada de Kakashi pero este dio otro salto para eludirla y que fuera el árbol detrás de él, el que recibiera el golpe partiéndolo a la mitad y que este cayera al suelo.

Kakashi vio a los 4 ninjas juntarse frente a él, el Jounin dio un largo suspiro – (recuerdo que esto no era muy difícil que aquella vez) –pensaba mientras volvía a recordar.

 **Flash Back.**

-LO DESTRUIRE – grito Naruto y le lanzo un golpe a Kakashi que logro detener, y después una patada que logró esquivar al agacharse y después otro puñetazo, pero Kakashi desapareció –que paso –y el Jounin apareció otra vez atrás del chico con un sello de mano, el sello del tigre –no dejes a tu enemigo atrás de ti, idiota –y el oji azul giro su cabeza para ver como los dedos de Kakashi se acercaban a su retaguardia – **_Hidden leaf Village Taijutsu Secret Art_** –después de eso Naruto sintió algo, y su cara cambio de expresión a una incómoda, la razón, los dedos de Kakashi le habían dado en el trasero - ** _Millennial Pain_** –y el rubio salió volando tomándose la retaguardia.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-(aun considerando que estuvieron separados durante 2 años y medio esos 3 no dejan de trabajar en equipo, y hacen muy buen equipo con Sakura) –pensaba mientras veía a los Uzumaki hacer un sello de mano muy conocido – ** _Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_** –exclamaron al momento en que todo el lugar fuera llenado de clones de los Uzumakis los cuales estaban rodeando por completo a Kakashi –aun después de tanto me sigue sorprendiendo la cantidad de Clones que pueden crear –susurro el Jounin ya que con el paso del tiempo los dos podían crear mas clones sin siquiera esforzarse; y con eso los clones fueron directo a Kakashi para intentar golpearlo, pero Kakashi era muy bueno y cada que un clon se acercaba este lo destruía. En todo el lugar solo se veía bocanadas de humo mientras que Kakashi destruía todos los clones de Naruto y Shon hasta que ya no quedaban muchos pero justo en eso Sakura golpeo fuertemente el suelo rompiéndolo y creando grandes grietas y los clones restantes eran destruidos por eso pero Kakashi logro dar un salto para salvarse pero justo en eso Hanabi apareció detrás casi a punto de darle unos golpes certeros pero Kakashi se sustituyó por un tronco para salvarse –que molesto, creo que no tendré tiempo para leer el libro -.

Y los espectadores solo observaban todo con mucho detalle, la puebla se había vuelto muy interesante, incluso era mucho mejor de como creyeron que sería al principio; pero justo en eso Kakashi desapareció en una bocanada de humo dejando solos a los 4 chicos –se nos escapó otra vez –dijeron al momento de separarse y comenzar a buscarlo por un tiempo más.

El tiempo volvió a pasar y estaba atardeciendo y los chicos aun seguían buscando a su Kakashi –la última vez que escuche los cascabeles sonaban como por este rumbo –dijo Naruto ya que su sentido auditivo seguía siendo muy desarrollado como antes y este le servía de mucho –aunque tal vez hiso que los escucháramos para traernos a una trampa –dijo Hanabi la cual parecía tener su vista por todas direcciones –en ese caso deberemos tener cuidado –dijo esta vez la peli rosa. Pero justo en eso se escucharon pasos llamando la atención de todos, y cuando se giraron para ver, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder –Naruto, Sakura, Shon, Hanabi –apoyado contra un árbol con el cuerpo lleno de Kunai y Shuriken y rastros de sangre había una persona la cual ellos no habían visto en este tiempo –por favor ayúdenme, deje a Orochimaru, pude escapar, por favor ayúdenme –ese alguien era Sasuke Uchiha, pero este era diferente, aun tenía la vestimenta de cuando eran Gennins, y también conservaba la bandana de la hoja, cosa la cual no era posible, ya que Naruto y Shon conservaban esa bandana. Los Uzumaki apretaron los dientes y los puños con fuerza, Hanabi solo agacho la mirada y Sakura solo frunció el ceño –lástima que no es el real, daría lo que fuera porque él sea el verdadero –dijo la peli rosa al momento en que Hanabi y Shon levantaran sus miradas revelando sus Doujutsu –pero, esto no es real –dijeron al momento de que el Sasuke frente a ellos desapareciera revelando ser una ilusión, y justo en eso en la mano derecha de Naruto comenzo a formarse un **_Rasengan_** –Naruto, Kakashi-sensei se encuentra tras ese árbol –dijo Hanabi mientras pintaba a un árbol en el cual tal y como dijo se encontraba Kakashi –demonios, me descubrieron –dijo en voz baja para en eso retirarse y no sufrir los daños del Jutsu de Naruto pero el árbol sí que lo hiso (N.A: que tienen en contra de los árboles, ya han destruido muchos no creen) y justo en eso Kakashi hablo –lección Shinobi, capitulo 2: Genjutsu, han pasado ambas ramas Ninja, pero ahora viene la 3era –y los 4 se prepararon, esta era la difícil, era momento de pelear contra algo en lo cual Kakashi les tenia ventaja, los Jutsus.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost – Gekiha)**

– lección Shinobi, capitulo 3: Ninjutsu –y justo en eso comenzo a realizar sello de mano a gran velocidad que nadie a excepción de Shon podían ver – ** _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –exclamo Kakashi al momento en que una gran bola de fuego fuera directo a los chicos.

Sakura en una movida rápida metió su mano en la tierra y con fuerza saco una gran pared de roca la cual recibió el Jutsu el tiempo suficiente para que ellos lograran hacer el contra ataque – ** _Water Style: Crush Wave Jutsu_** –exclamo Naruto al momento que una gran cantidad de agua de un rio que estaba tras ellos apareciera y fuera hacia el Jutsu de fuego de Kakashi provocando una gran cortina de vapor apareciera al chocar ambos Jutsus.

Pero en eso cuando el vapor se despejo Kakashi corrió rápido hasta pararse sobre el rio y realizar sellos de mano una vez mas – ** _Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu_** –y detrás de él, el agua comenzo a formar un gigantesco Dragon de agua el cual estaba listo para ir hacia los chicos –Sakura lánzame –dijo el peli negro al momento en que Sakura lo tomara de la camisa y dando varios giros lo lanzo contra el Dragon el cual ya iba hacia ellos; Shon en el aire realizo varios sellos de mano hasta que termino en rezo e inhalo una gran cantidad de aire hasta que sus mejillas estuvieran muy infladas – ** _Fire Style Jutsu: Fire Dragon Roar_** –y lanzo la gran llamarada contra el Dragon el cual al hacer contacto contra el fuego comenzo a desaparecer al igual que fuego y estos desaparecieron. Kakashi observo a Shon el cual cayo de pie en el agua y justo en eso al lado del peli negro apareció Naruto y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, en la mano derecha de Naruto se empezó a formar un **_Rasengan_** , mientras que Shon realizaba sellos de mano y tomaba su muñeca derecha y su mano se llenó de Chakra relámpago dando el sonido del canto de aves.

Kakashi no se quedó atrás y en sus dos manos se concentró el Chakra relámpago pero este tenía un sonido más eléctrico que el de Shon.

Los Uzumaki corrieron hasta quedar frente a Kakashi dispuestos a impactar los Jutsus – ** _Rasengan / Chidori / Lightning Blade_** –y los Jutsus chocaron con mucha fuerza, ninguno de los 3 le dejaría la victoria al otro, los Uzumaki apretaron los diente mientras aplicaban más fuerza en sus Jutsus para intentar ganar más terreno –RRROOOAAARRR –rugieron al momento en que aplicaran más fuerza al empuje y en ese momento los cascabeles se desataron de la cintura de Kakashi y salieran volando y Kakashi viera frente a ellos a sus ya crecidos estudiantes –(han crecido) –pensó al momento de cerrar los ojos y justo en eso se produjera una gran onda de Choque la cual hiso que los 3 saliera volando a distintas direcciones.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Finalmente después de un rato, los 5 se encontraban de regreso en el área donde comenzo el examen y Sakura y Hanabi habían tomado los cascabeles al verlos en el rio y les entregaron los otros a los demás –saben, ustedes había logrado quitarme los cascabeles aquella vez hace años, pero no pensé que lo lograrían otra vez –dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a sus 3 ex alumnos –y fuiste de mucha ayuda Sakura, tengo que decir que Lady Tsunade te 3enseño muy bien –dijo el Jounin, pero justo en eso la Hokage junto con su asistente, Jiraiya y Hinata aparecieron en el lugar –ustedes 4 han mostrado un gran avance en su entrenamiento, algo que quieras comentar Kakashi –dijo Tsunade al momento en que Kakashi decidiera dar el veredicto final –bueno, hicieron un gran trabajo al quitarme los cascabeles, gran destreza en combate cercano, lograron descubrir una de mis ilusiones y su Ninjutsu subió mucho –y con eso la rubia asintió y comenzo a pensar en algo, por un momento tenía la intención de darles a los 4 el rango de Jounin, que bien lo tienes bien merecidos, pero no estaban listos –muy bien, Naruto y Shon Uzumaki –y los Uzumaki le prestaron atención –Sakura Haruno –ahora fue la peli rosa la que vio a su maestra –y por último Hanabi y Hinata Hyuga –esta última se sorprendió ya que no espero que la nombrara –ustedes 5 serán un nuevo equipo, con Kakashi como el capitán, a partir de hoy forman el equipo Kakashi –y los 5 asintieron emocionados, un equipo entre ellos 5, era como decir que había nacido el equipo más fuerte de la Hoja.

Y mientras que esto pasaba aquí, en la aldea de la arena pasaba otra cosa más, en el cielo nocturno había un ave grande de color blanco volando y sobre esta se encontraba uno de los Akatsuki de cabello rubio salto del ave para aterrizar en el techo de la torre Kazekage.

-Infiltración, Exitosa –dijo con una sonrisa, había logrado entrar a la aldea gracias a uno de los espías de su compañero Sasori después uso sus Jutsus de arcilla explosiva para matar a los vigías y asi acercarse a la torre sin ser detectado, pero su sonrisa se fue cuando vio a alguien parado frente a él.

Y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Gaara, el cual ya no tenia puesta su ropa de Kazekage, ahora venía vestido con pantalones largos oscuros, una chaqueta roja de manga larga con un dobladillo y un chaleco gris violáceo. Y en su espalda llevaba su gran calabaza de arena –hasta aquí llegaste –dijo el peli rojo mientras veía al Akatsuki frente a él, el cual solo le dio una sonrisa retadora –eso crees -.

Una nueva pelea estaba por pasar justo ahora, los Akatsuki comenzaron con su casería, su primer objetivo es Gaara, ahora el Jinchuriki se defendería.

 **Una prueba pasada, una nueva pelea esta por ocurrir, que más pasara, en el próximo Capitulo: Kazekage, La Fuerza de Gaara de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero que si ya que me esforcé, y ahora les mostrare uno con la pelea de Gaara vs Deidara, y recuerden, dejen reviews dando sus opiniones futuras.**

 **Yo: por cierto, les recomiendo que vean un video en YouTube, es Gaara vs Deidara "Kazekage" Naruto Shippuden Trailer, es solo una sugerencia si es que quieren.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima, amigos Ja Ne.**


	29. Kazekage, La Fuerza de Gaara

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero antes de presentar el capítulo, responderé los reviews:**

 **Sin Cuenta xdxd: es cierto, Naruto tiene los 5 elementos y les sacara provecho. Y gracias.**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y aquí tienes el nuevo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.29 Kazekage, La Fuerza de Gaara.

Justo ahora, en la aldea de la Arena, en la Torre Kazekage, Gaara del Desierto estaba frente a frente con Deidara un miembro de Akatsuki, el cual había logrado infiltrarse en la aldea para capturar al Jinchuriki de Shukaku, el cual era Gaara, pero el plan no resulto ya que fue descubierto por este mismo.

Pero Deidara parecía no estar muy asustado, inclusive mostro una sonrisa mientras metía una de sus manos a una bolsa, dicho movimiento llamo la atención de Gaara y rápido mando su arena a atacar, pero Deidara la esquivo al dar un salto al aire y posarse en su ave de arcilla pero aun asi la arena fue tras él y Deidara planeaba en el aire intentando perderla pero esta podía seguirle muy bien el paso sin problema alguno, en eso Deidara vio su mano la cual tenía una boca y esta parecía masticar –solo un poco más –pero en eso noto que sobre él estaba la arena y nuevamente la evito yendo hacia el cielo y en el aire fijo su vista en Gaara –eres bastante bueno –le alago al peli rojo, pero este no dijo nada solo con un movimiento de su mano formo una nube de arena y la monto para ir también en el aire –al parecer este Jinchuriki está a mi altura –dijo Deidara nuevamente mientras veía a Gaara frente a el –como lograste descubrirme –pregunto el Akatsuki mientras que Gaara solo con su cara carente de emociones respondio –no hay aves como esas en el desierto –dijo refiriéndose al ave en la que iba montado el rubio, era un enorme descuido si nunca habías estado en el desierto.

-a que te refieres con eso de que alguien se infiltro en la aldea –dijo una persona caminando por los pasillos de la torre Kazekage con rumbo a la oficina de Gaara, ese alguien era Kankuro el ninja Marionetista, su vestimenta había cambiado pero conservando el estilo, y aún seguía con la cara pintada y en su espalda habían 3 pergaminos –se supone que el capitán Yura se había hecho cargo de intensificar la seguridad de la muralla –dijo nuevamente Kankuro mientras que un Ninja de la arena a su lado respondía –a decir verdad, no hemos sido capaces de contactarlo –y ellos no se imaginaban que Yura era un espía de los Akatsuki el cual había permitido entrar a los Akatsuki a la aldea; Kankuro ya estaba frente a la oficina de su hermano y entro en ella, pero la encontró vacía, no había nadie en ella –donde estará – –Kankuro, Lord Kazekage está peleando en el aire contra el Akatsuki –dijo uno de los Ninjas y en eso Kankuro fue a una de las ventanas y por ella vio que en efecto estaba Gaara usando su arena frente a un tipo de cabello rubio montado en una gran ave –Gaara –y él no era el único, ya que casi todos los Ninjas y civiles estaban en las calles viendo la pelea de Gaara contra el Akatsuki.

De regreso a la pelea Gaara levanto ambos brazos y en eso toda la arena del suelo se alzó para posarse al lado del Jinchuriki –él tiene una gran ventaja en este terreno –dijo Deidara viendo la gran cantidad de arena con ligero temor, si, no iba a ser fácil.

En eso la arena tomo la forma de una inmensa garra y fue tras Deidara el cual comenzo a lanzar bombas de arcilla para destruir la garra de arena, pero este no contaba en que cada vez que la destruía esta se volvía a regenerar; Deidara seguía lanzando las bombas pero la garra volvía más fuerte que nunca –TOMA ESTO –exclamo el renegado de la roca lanzando bombas en forma de aves pequeñas hacia Gaara el cual solo alzo un escudo de arena para no recibir el ataque –(utiliza una extraña técnica con explosivos raros, será capaz de guiarlos) –pensaba Gaara mientras veía las habilidades de su oponente frente a él, al momento en que le lanzara dos aves las cuales volaban a gran velocidad maniobraran entre la garra de arena para ir directo a Gaara –AHORA –y las aves explotaron frente a Gaara –GAARA –grito Kankuro mientras veía la pelea y el momento en que su hermano.

La cortina de humo provocada por la explosión comenzo a disiparse para mostrar que Gaara no había recibido daño alguno, es más él ahora estaba dentro de una cúpula de arena –es como, si estuviera encerrado en un capullo, es bastante que sobreviviera a la explosión –razono Deidara, pero en eso noto que de pronto el lugar en el que estaba se oscurecía, y al subir su mirada se llevó una gran sorpresa. Tal parecía la arena no había dejado de trabajar y justo ahora se encontraba creando una gran esfera con el propósito de encerrar a Deidara en ella – ** _Sand Prison (Prisión de Arena)_** –exclamo Gaara mientras que la cúpula de arena a su alrededor caía.

-reconozco que esto no me gusta nada –dijo Deidara al momento en que el ave volara a gran velocidad para intentar salir de esa trampa mortal la cual poco a poco se cerraba y se cerró por completo. La pelea parecía haber sido ganada, pero en eso por uno de los costados de la prisión se originó una explosión y por ella salieron Deidara y el ave pero parecía que esto no terminaría, y aquí la arena misma fue en camino hacia Deidara para encerrarlo una vez más al parecer –enserio esa arena es muy molesta –se quejó mientras veía a la arena del joven Kazekage ir hacia el para luego comenzar a evadirla pero justo en eso la arena logro aferrarse en su brazo izquierdo con fuerza –(demonios, logro atraparme) –pensaba mientras veía la arena ascender hasta su hombro – ** _Sand Coffin_** –y la área aplasto el brazo de Deidara con bastante fuerza haciendo que la sangre brotara de este. El agarre de la arena no seria y el vuelo del ave tampoco, Deidara tenía la esperanza de que lograría zafarse de la arena para seguir con la misión.

A si fue, logró zafarse de la arena, pero no por completo.

Ya que la arena tenía fuertemente agarrado su brazo izquierdo y se lo arranco –es bastante bueno, la arena que uso para aplastarme el brazo es más rápida y fuerte que la arena normal del desierto –decia mientras que con su única mano libre comenzo a tomar más arcilla para moldear –lo subestime, debí prepararme mejor, maldita sea Sasori tenía razón –maldijo el rubio preparándose para todo tendría que usar su más grande arma.

Mientras que en la aldea los Shinobis se encontraban planeando en algo para ayudar a Gaara –Gaara ha usado la defensa definitiva, asi que debemos suponer que se está enfrentando contra alguien muy poderoso, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que Gaara pierda el control –dijo Baki a Kankuro el cual escuchaba atentamente –el Shukaku podría ser liberado, nuestra aldea correría un gran riesgo –y Kankuro solo aparto la vista mientras daba una sonrisa –no deben preocuparse por eso….sé que Gaara jamás lastimaría a su propia aldea –dijo mientras recordaba una plática que tuvo con su hermano hace años justo después de que regresaran de la aldea de la Hoja.

 **Flash Back.**

Era el atardecer y en lo más alto de la muralla de la aldea estaban Gaara y Kankuro viendo el gran mar de arena enfrente –Gaara…deberías olvidar eso, no quiero decirlo pero, tu bien sabes que la gente te considera un arma muy terrorífica, dejarnos para ir a las tropas regulares no será nada fácil, la mayoría de los Jounin no te tienen mucho aprecio y los civiles te tienen mucho miedo –decia Kankuro a su hermano peli rojo el cual solo seguía viendo el desierto, pero después de unos segundos sin hablar por fin dio su respuesta –ya lo sé –dijo mientras seguía con su vista fija adelante.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Main Theme Slow)**

-siempre lo he sabido, pero si no hago nada, este dolor seguirá creciendo –seguía hablando mientras que Kankuro solo lo observaba y escuchaba atentamente aunque un poco sorprendido –sé qué debo hacer, debo despejar mi propio camino, y asi tal vez ese día llegara –y justo en eso en la mente de Gaara se formó la imagen de dos personas, dos Jinchurikis iguales a el –el día, en que sea igual a ellos, quiero ser parte de esta aldea, asi como ellos son parte de la suya. Por eso aspiro al título del Kazekage como un Shinobi de la Arena, sobreviviré y me vinculare con este pueblo….haberme encontrado con Naruto y Shon Uzumaki me trajo la claridad –y se acercó al borde de la muralla para estar más cerca –justo antes de que los conociera, mis vínculos solo me traían dolor y tristeza, pero ellos siempre me impulsaron a redefinir dichos vínculos y finalmente entendía que el dolor y sufrimiento de la vida, asi como la alegría, son sentimientos que pueden compartirse con aquellos que estaña tu lado –ese era un gran cambio en Gaara, y Kankuro podía verlo, desde que Gaara se enfrentó contra los Uzumaki en la invasión, él había cambiado para bien y tanto el cómo Temari estaban muy agradecidos con esos dos.

-fueron ellos dos, los que me abrieron los ojos cuando peleamos nos conectamos, ellos conocen el mismo dolor que yo, y me enseñaron que puedo cambiar el camino que seguirá mi vida. Es por eso que un día Kankuro, un día yo también seré apreciado por los demás para no ser visto como una temible arma –y lentamente giro su cabeza para ver a su hermano de negra vestimenta dándole una ligera sonrisa –sino también, como un gran Shinobi, y próximo Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Asi terminaba el recuerdo de Kankuro para después seguir viendo la pelea de su hermano menor en contra del Akatsuki – (tu gente te necesita, después de todo, tu eres el Kazekage de la Arena) –pensaba mientras que a los lejos se escuchaban todos los gritos de ánimo de los civiles hacia Gaara sacándole una gran sonrisa a Kankuro, su hermanito lo hai logrado, se ganó el aprecio de los aldeanos y de los Shinobis.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Después de eso ya todos los Shinobis tomaron sus posiciones para brindar ayuda a su Kazekage en la pelea, mientras que en dicha pelea justo ahora Deidara había detenido a su ave justo al mismo momento en que la arena de Gaara detuviera su avance –creo mis amigos, que su hora ha llegado –dijo Deidara mientras que en su mano tenía una gran escultura –además… ya me canso tu nula expresión facial –decia mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Gaara el cual lo veía seriamente.

Justo en eso Deidara soltó la escultura la cual floto en el aire por unos momentos para después hacer un sello de mano.

PUFF

La escultura aumento su tamaño para la sorpresa de Gaara, si eso lo golpeaba, no creía que su arena pudiera resistir, pero sus ojos se abrieron de temor al ver que la escultura comenzo a caer en picada hacia la aldea. Los ninjas desde abajo intentaron retroceder para no salir dañados –ya es muy tarde –dijo Deidara al momento de hacer un sello de mano.

BOOMM.

La escultura exploto en una gran bola de fuego la cual siguió creciendo más y más.

Cuando la explosión seso, la aldea seguía intacta, muchos se preguntaran cómo es posible esto.

Pues la respuesta era sencilla, sobre la aldea había una gran cantidad de arena la cual había recibido el impacto de la explosión protegiendo a la aldea – ** _Sand Heavenly Defensive Wall (Muro Defensivo de Arena Celestial)_** –exclamo Gaara.

Le había costado de mucho Chakra y esfuerzo el poder levantar esa defensa para la aldea, y eso se notaba en su respiración, y por desgracia Deidara igual mente lo noto –asi que, ya estás cansado –dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa y justo en eso, al lado de la cara de Gaara volaba una de las aves de arcilla.

BUMM

-GAARA –grito Kankuro preocupado, pero justo en eso notaron que Gaara volvió a encerrarse en la cúpula por completo para asi protegerse y dentro de ella Gaara tomaba más bocanadas de aire, se estaba cansando mucho –asi que usaste esa defensa otra vez –dijo Deidara justo al momento de que hiciera una sonrisa –sin embargo…. –y dentro de esta en una de las paredes comenzaron a salir dos pequeñas arañas de arcilla –es justo lo que esperaba –y luego hiso un sello de mano al momento en que estas arañas explotaran provocando que la cúpula de arena se expandiera fuertemente.

-tal vez aplastaste mi brazo izquierdo, pero aproveche la oportunidad para comerme tu arena y después la mescle con mi arcilla explosiva, al momento en que la usaste para defenderte, te condenaste, y lo mejor es que asi lo planee, desde el inicio –y justo en eso la cúpula de arena comenzo a caer poco a poco hasta que se revelo a Gaara el cual aún seguía consciente pero muy poca arena hacia que el siguiera levitando –aun sigues consciente –dijo el rubio mientras veía a Gaara haciendo un movimiento con su mano y la arena de defensa que estaba sobre la aldea comenzaba a moverse lejos de la aldea extrañando al Akatsuki y los demás Shinobis veían todo igual –ahora que hace –pregunto Baki mientras veía la gran defensa de arena irse –está usando lo último que tiene de energía para sacar la arena de la aldea, está tratando de salvar a la aldea –respondio Kankuro, mientras que Deidara el solo daba una sonrisa burlona –que noble Kazekage, sacando la arena en vez de usarla aunque esta podría caer sobre las cabezas de todos -.

Y justo en eso Deidara estaba por atacar, pero justo en eso su ave tubo que esquivar una lanza, y después otra, y una más, tuvo que esquivar muchas cosas las cuales le lanzaban para evitar que se acercara a Gaara aunque sea un solo centímetro –por qué se toman la molestia –se quejaba el Akatsuki mientras esquivaba lanza tras lanza, y la última que eludió exploto a unos cuantos metros de distancia –Etiquetas explosivas –dijo mientras veía más lanzas con dichas etiquetas ir tras él y comenzo a aludirlas –parece que intentan ser más creativos –dijo con diversión mientras eludía más de esas lanzas explosivas. Mientras que Gaara el por fin había logrado llevar la arena fuera de la aldea, pero eso había sido su límite, su Chakra se había agotado y la poca arena que lo mantenía levitando estaba cayendo por completo y Deidara solo dio una sonrisa al ver que el objetivo estaba hecho.

La arena dejo por completo el cuerpo de Gaara y este comenzo a caer libremente en el cielo inconsciente, muchos Shinobis intentaron llegar para ayudar a su Kazekage, pero el que llego primero por desgracia fue Deidara el cual atrapo el cuerpo de Gaara y luego dio vuelo hacia las afueras de la aldea –misión cumplida –susurro mientras veía el cuerpo del Jinchuriki inconsciente y después irse; mientras que con Kankuro, él no lo creía, su hermanito, él nunca había sido derrotado, la única vez que perdió fue en contra de Naruto y Shon, pero justo ahora lo veía ser llevado por uno de los Akatsuki a quien sabe dónde y lo único que él pudo hacer fue esto –GAARA….. –grito el nombre de su hermano al momento de salir corriendo para intentar seguirlo mientras que los demás ninjas hacían lo posible para detener al Akatsuki y uno de ellos mandar una ave mensajera a la aldea de la Hoja para pedir ayuda.

El tiempo paso y en dicha aldea, ya estaba amaneciendo y el nuevo equipo se encontraban en un callejón esperando a Kakashi a que apareciera ya que llevaban desde la madrugada ahí, y justo en ese momento apareció el Jounin –hasta que al fin apareció Kakashi-sensei –dijo Naruto mientras que los demás asentían de acuerdo –perdón pero es que me tomo más tiempo en terminar el papeleo de los nuevos escuadrones –se excusó el peli plata mientras se rascaba la nuca y los chicos lo observaban –perdón, pero esta es nuestra primera misión como equipo nuevo, debería estar más emocionado –dijo Shon mientras que Naruto asentía y las chicas solo se quedaban mirando sin querer meterse en esto; pero justo en eso todos notaron que por el cielo se encontraba volando un ave que no era muy vista en esta parte de la Nación del Fuego, y notaron que ese era un ave mensajera de la aldea de la Arena.

Después de eso tomaron rumbo hacia la torre Hokage para tomar su primera misión como equipo y justo ahora caminaban por los pasillos –que alegría, me siento bien por tener una misión real otra vez –dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa adornada en su cara siendo imitado por su primo, por fin en acción otra vez –pero escucha Naruto, sea cual sea la misión que nos den, deberemos tomarla sin queja alguna –dijo Hanabi a su compañero ya que conocía de buena mano los berrinches que el hacía por no tener una buena misión –tranquila que ese época ya es historia –respondio el Uzumaki mientras que todos incluyendo a Hinata pensaban lo contrario.

Pero justo en eso paso a toda prisa una mujer –A UN LADO, A UN LADO –y los demás solo vieron por el rumbo que había tomado la mujer con extrañeza –que fue eso –pregunto Hinata mientras que Naruto solo alzo el puño y lo sacudió –POR QUE NO MIRAS POR DONDE VAS, QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, DE VERAZ –grito Naruto mientras que Kakashi estaba en sus propios pensamientos –(ella es parte de la unidad de descifradores, entonces es cierto, el ave de antes, era de la arena) -.

Minutos más tarde –QUE…–se escuchó el grito de Naruto por toda la torre, cuando habían llegado a la sala de misiones esperaron la suya, y cuando Tsunade se las dio, bueno el típico berrinche apareció –ESCOLTAR A UNA CARABANA, OH POR FAVOR, ES UNA MISION DE CLASE C, ES MUY UNILLANTE –y los demás a su lado tenían sus propios pensamientos mientras veían a Naruto quejarse –(lo primero que le decimos, y lo primero que hace) –pensaron Sakura y Hanabi con expresión plana –(Naruto, no has cambiado nada) –pensó con cariño Hinata mientras veía su novio, aunque también sentía un poco de verguiza –(que se calme por favor, si no, seré yo quien pague) –pensó Kakashi mientras leía su libro –(tal y como pensé, no ha cambiado nada) –pensó esta vez Tsunade –(Naruto, tal vez eres más hábil, pero no has madurado mucho) –se quejó Iruka mientras veía que Naruto aún seguía dando el berrinche –Naruto, elegí una misión fácil para empezar a incorporarlos a ustedes dos, han pasado muchos años fuera de la aldea – –Y QUEIN DIJO QUE QUERIAMOS UNA MISION FACIL, SHON Y YO ESPERABAMOS UNA MISION MAS DIFICIL PARA MOSTAR NUESTRA FUERZA –pero en eso el rubio se calló ya que Hanabi le atrapo la cabeza y le restregó el puño en la cabeza mientras que esta miraba a Tsunade con amabilidad –lo lamento Lady Tsunade, deje hablo con el cabeza hueca de mi compañero, lo hare entrar en razón –y justo en eso Tsunade le entrego a Kakashi los detalles de la misión –extraño al Tercer Hokage, él era muy listo y si sabía lo que hacía –dijo en voz apenas audible Naruto mientras que aún estaba atrapado y con el puño de Hanabi en la cabeza, pero justo en eso Hanabi lo comenzó a ahorcar con sus brazos –CALLATE QUIERES -.

Y justo en eso la mujer con la que se habían topado antes entro al lugar y fueron directo a Tsunade –LADY TSUNADE, TIENE QUE LEER ESTO –exclamo mientras le entregaba un pergamino a Tsunade y esta lo leyó –una alerta de emergencia de la Arena –dijo la Hokage llamando la atención de los Uzumaki; Tsunade leyó el pergamino con mucha atención –que es…que pasa –pregunto Shon al notar la seriedad de Tsunade y después de ver como Iruka y Shizune se pusieron cuando leyeron el mensaje. Después de eso Tsunade paso su vista del pergamino al equipo –el Kazekage Gaara del Desierto, ha sido secuestrado por los Akatsuki –y los ojos de todos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero Naruto y Shon fueron los más sorprendidos y después de unos momentos su mirada se volvió muy seria – (asi que, han vuelto) –pensaron mientras recordaban a Itachi y Kisame, pero no solo a ellos, también recordaban a otros dos Akatsuki.

-los hemos estudiado, nosotros sabemos más de los Akatsuki que cualquier otra aldea, por lo tanto la aldea de la Arena nos pide ayuda –dijo Tsunade mientras que veía a los chicos frente a ella como si les diera a entender que es lo que harían y justo en eso Shizune hablo para intervenir –pero no estará sugiriendo que …. – –es una emergencia y no tenemos tiempo para formar otro equipo, además tenemos a alguien que ya se enfrentó a ellos –esto lo dijo mientras miraba a Kakashi y disimuladamente también vio a Naruto y Shon para que nadie lo notara –muy bien, equipo Kakashi, les asigno una nueva misión, irán a la aldea de la Arena a investigar lo que pasa, y a rescatar al Kazekage, manténgannos informados –ordeno la Hokage mientras todos asentían y se retiraban.

Minutos más tarde todos se encontraban ahora en las puertas de la aldea a punto de ir a cumplir la misión e ir a la Aldea de la Arena –muy bien, hora de irnos –dijo Naruto mientras que todos los integrantes se encontraban listos y frente a ellos estaban Tsunade, Shizune e Iruka –Naruto, Shon, les deseo suerte –dijo el Sensei de Academia mientras que sus ex alumnos lo vieron le respondieron –gracias, Iruka-sensei –agradecieron los dos justo al momento en que los 6 comenzaran a caminar, pero justo en eso alguien los detuvo. Y ese alguien era Jiraiya –que tal chicos, ya van a una misión eh…. –les saludo el Sabio Sapo a los chicos los cuales asintieron y justo en eso Jiraiya paso hacia Tsunade –tengo noticias, tal parece el Kazekage ha sido…. – –si lose, y justo ahora envié a un escuadrón –le dijo la rubia mientras le señalaba al equipo Kakashi y Jiraiya se acercó de modo serio a Tsunade para susurrarle al oído –sabes del interés de los Akatsuki con los chicos no es asi –le dijo recordando el que tanto Naruto como Shon son Jinchurikis mientras que la Sennin solo respondio que no tuvo otra opción y que sabía que corría un riesgo.

Después de eso Jiraiya fue de nuevo hacia el Equipo Kakashi para pedir la atención de los Uzumaki un momento y los 3 se apartaron un poco. Ya una vez lejos para que no los escucharan –escúchenme bien, tengan cuidado con los Akatsuki, y tu Shon, si te llegas a topar con "ellos", tranquilízate, es cierto que han avanzado mucho, pero si no se controlan, sus vidas estarán en peligro, y también la de ellas –esto último lo dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las gemelas Hyuga cosa la cual también hicieron los chicos, y ambos apretaron tanto los dientes como los puños –Naruto, Shon –dijo Jiraiya mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros para calmarlos –no vallan a usar esos poderes, lo digo más por ti Shon, aun no eres capaz de controlar esas llamas y sabes lo que pasara si lo usas mucho –y ambos solo asintieron, conocían los riesgos sobre todo Shon el cual llevo una de sus manos a su ojo izquierdo –lo sabemos –y después de eso fueron en camino de regreso al grupo.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost –Departure to the Front Lines)**

Justo en eso Jiraiya paso al lado de Kakashi para susurrarle al oído –Kakashi, asegúrate de que esos chicos no hagan una idiotez, te lo encargo –y el Jounin solo asintió mientras hacia su clásica sonrisa ocular –OIGAN KAKASHI-SENSEI, SAKURA HINAT, HANABI VAMOS –gritaron los Uzumaki los cuales ya llevaban algo de camino adelante –YA VAMOS –exclamaron las chicas corriendo para seguirles el camino a los Uzumaki –hasta luego –se despidió Kakashi para ir tras su equipo y no quedarse atrás.

-hay van de nuevo –suspiro Jiraiya mientras que Tsunade se puso a su lado al igual que los otros dos mientras veían al equipo Kakashi ir hacia adelante –preocupado Iruka –pregunto Tsunade mientras que el Chounin solo dio una ligera risa –yo, no para nada, ellos ya no son unos novatos para que se preocupen por ellos –dijo mientras que recordaba a los chicos cuando eran aprendices de academia, después a Gennin y ahora los veía como eran en este momento –el cómo es que crecieron tan rápido, es un misterio -.

Mientras que con los chicos – (solo aguanta Gaara, vamos a Salvarte, amigo) –pensaron Naruto y Shon con suma determinación, la aventura para ir a salvar a su amigo y compañero Jinchuriki, había comenzado, prepárense Akatsuki, pues los Jinchurikis de Konoha, van para allá.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Los Akatsuki han comenzado a moverse, los de la Hoja igual, en el próximo Capitulo: Que Comience la Misión, a Recatar a Gaara de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo y recuerden dejen reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	30. Que Comience la Misión, a Recatar a Gaar

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero antes de presentar el capítulo, responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y lo otro lo descubrirás más adelante.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegro que te gustara, y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje hablando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.30 Que Comience la Misión, a Recatar a Gaara.

Nos encontramos justo ahora en los bosques del País del Fuego, el equipo Kakashi se encontraba justo ahora en su camino hacia la aldea de la Arena para brindarles ayuda en el rescate del 5to Kazekage Gaara del Desierto, habían recibido la misión hace unas cuantas horas y justo ahora el equipo avanzaba a gran velocidad.

Bueno, solo los Uzumaki ya que tan solo sus pies tocaban la rama de algún árbol ellos daban un fuerte impulso para ir mas adelante dejando a los demás atrás –Naruto, Shon, entendemos que tengan prisa, pero no rompan la formación -les dijo Sakura a los chicos los cuales solo bajaron la velocidad para ir parejos, debían mantener el control, no debían perderse en la ira para nada; los demás solo veían a los Uzumaki los cuales seguían avanzando pero esta vez a la misma velocidad de los demás, pero justo en eso Hinata noto algo por debajo de ellos, era…. –Temari –le llamo la oji perla llamando la atención de la Rubia la cual giro su vista un poco para ver al equipo Kakashi aterrizar frente a ella –que pasa –fue la pregunta que dio.

Mientras que de regreso a la aldea de la Arena, en estos momentos en uno de los hospitales, los pasillos eran rápidamente recorridos para llevar a alguien en una camilla al quirófano, ese alguien era Kankuro, él había ido tras los Akatsuki para rescatar a su hermanito de ellos, y tuvo que enfrentarse contra el Akatsuki Sasori, el cual pudo derrotar y destruir sus marionetas, incluso logro inyectarle un veneno el cual; Kankuro estaba muy mal, su respiración era muy rápida, su cuerpo estaba sudando mucho y parecía que tenían un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, ya habían intentado darle todos los antídotos posibles, pero estos no hacían efecto, ya que el veneno seguía y seguía -Gaara, Gaara….. – –sus heridas no son tan serias, el problema es el veneno, no conocíamos este tipo de veneno, y no sabemos cómo contrarrestarlo –le informo el medico a Baki el cual veía a su otro ex estudiante postrado en una camilla sufriendo los efectos del veneno, primero Gaara, ahora Kankuro; los minutos pasaron y en eso Baki vio a Kankuro despertar –Baki, eres tú –dijo el marionetista al ver a Baki frente a el –era, era el…uggh –y Baki se acercó y lo tomo de los hombros –no intentes hablar, necesitas sanar –pero Kankuro aun así siguió –era el….Sasori…de la Arena Roja –y los ojos del Jounin se abrieron, si era cierto, tal parece el antiguo mejor ninja marionetista de la aldea de la Arena estaba aliado con los Akatsuki, y no solo eso, si él fue quien puso el veneno en el cuerpo de Kankuro, solo una persona era capaz de detener dicho veneno.

Salió de la habitación mientras llamaba a uno de los Jounin –contacten al escuadrón de persecución, que regresen de inmediato –dio la orden pero por desgracia respondieron que no había noticias de ellos desde que encontraron a Kankuro –bueno me ausentare por un rato, debo ir por con los venerables hermanos, después de todo, este problema involucrar a su nieto -.

-esperen, Gaara ha sido –exclamo Temari mientras que Kakashi asentía –estamos a 2 días y medio de la aldea de la Arena, tendríamos que darnos prisa –y ella asintió al momento en que volvieran a su camino hacia la aldea de la Arena.

Las horas pasaron y justo ahora era de noche, y los Ninja de la Hoja junto con Temari seguían el camino hacia la aldea de la Arena, pero como la vez anterior los Uzumaki volvían a tomar velocidad para ir adelante, los dos tenían la expresión de seriedad muy plasmada en su rostro, y en eso recordaron su primer encuentro con Akatsuki.

 **Flash Back.**

–Es cierto, Naruto y Shon son el objetivo de nuestra organización Akatsuki –dijo Itachi mientras miraba a los Uzumaki con suma atención con el **_Sharingan_** en sus ojos.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Y con eso solo dieron un salto con más velocidad, y Sakura volvió a regañarlos –Naruto, Shon por favor estense quietos, dejen de adelantarse – –ES QUE YA NO LO SOPORTO –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de los demás.

 **(** **Saint Seiya OST 2 –Sorrow)**

-ahora sabemos por qué van tras Gaara y nosotros, eso dejo de ser un misterio hace años –dijo Shon mientras seguía avanzando –ustedes ya también deben saberlo, no es así, Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura –pregunto el rubio mientras que las chicas solo bajaban la mirada, si, lo sabían, sabían que se referían los dos –es por el Zorro de las 9 Colas sellado dentro de mí – –y el Ozaru Dorado de una Cola en mi –revelaron los dos mientras que Temari se sorprendía por la revelación.

Mientras que las chicas aun con la cabeza baja recordaban a los dos de niños y frente a ellos estaban una gran cantidad de civiles mirándolos y murmurando varias cosas sobre ellos; y entre ellas estaban ellas sin entender por qué miraban de tal manera a los Uzumakis para después ser llevadas lejos del sitio dejando solos a los dos.

Si anteriormente no lograban entender por qué trataban así a ellos, pero después todo se les aclaro, y sentía mucha tristeza, ser culpados por algo a lo cual ellos no tuvieron elección alguna.

-Gaara y nosotros somos iguales –siguió hablando el peli negro –los 3 tenemos bestias selladas en nosotros, por eso nos persiguen, lo sabemos –y cuando dieron un salto más la corteza de la rama se rompió por la fuerza –ESA ES LA PEOR PARTE, PARA ELLOS SOLO SOMOS BESTIAS, ES LO UNICO QUE LES IMPORTA A LOS CRIMINALES –y otro recuerdo los azoto, la vez que hablaron con Gaara en el hospital.

 **Flash Back.**

–Así que un demonio eh…mi demonio es tan real como el de ustedes, yo nací siendo un Monstruos –dijo el peli rojo con su mirada carente de emociones.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-exactamente todo, es igual para nosotros –dijo Naruto mientras que Temari seguía observando a los dos –pero el tubo que valerse por sí mismo, aún más tiempo que nosotros –seguía diciendo Naruto, mientras que las palabras de Gaara en el pasado seguían en sus mentes "me volví en algo que ellos querían olvidar, no logre mi objetivo, así que cual sería ahora, por años intente encontrar una razón para mi vida, ya que vivir sin un propósito, es igual a estar muerto" y mientras tanto en sus mentes había una imagen partida a la mitad en una estaba Gaara, y en la otra estaban ellos, los 3 estaban solos y llorando, pero en eso con los Uzumaki aparecen Naori y Hitomi, después Kushina e Iruka, enseguida aparecen los miembros del equipo 7 y sus amigos al final, pero con Gaara, el seguía igual de solo y con dolor en su corazón.

-y ahora los Akatsuki están tras él, otra cosa en común, pero, POR QUE TODO LO MALO LE PASA A EL, POR QUE SIEMPRE EL –exclamaron mientras apretaban mucho los puños y Temari los observaba, jamás creyó que ellos supieran lo que sintió Gaara, pero tras saber esto, ahora todo tenía sentido, por qué pelearon contra él hace años, porque lo hicieron ver el mejor camino, y ahora el por qué intentaban salvarlo.

Y ella solo pudo pensar en una cosa – (Naruto y Shon Uzumaki…..Gracias) –.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-ES POR ESO QUE NO PENSAMOS PERDER NI UN SEGUNDO MÁS –y en eso se detuvieron para estar en una rama y después dirigirse hacia ellos –toquen mi hombro –dijo Naruto mientras Shon lo hacía a sabiendas de que haría, y los demás sin entender por qué solo lo hicieron –mejor sujétense…. –dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y Shon lo hiso y los demás también sin saber porque –…..porque esto será muy agitado –y los abrió revelando su **_Rinnegan_** activado y en eso desaparecieron en un destello de color rojo.

El sol salía anunciando un nuevo día y el la entrada de la aldea de la Arena se encontraban unos Jounin los cuales estaban esperando a que llegaran los Ninjas de la Hoja –espero que la ayuda de Konoha llegue lo antes posible –dijo uno de los Jounin –pero con la tormenta de arena de ayer es posible que se retrasen más –dijo el otro, pero justo en eso frente a ellos apareció un destello rojo el cual los cegó por unos momentos, y cuando el brillo ceso pudieron ver los ojos para ver frente a ellos al equipo de la Hoja junto a Temari, los cuales a excepción de Naruto y Shon estaban mareados –estábamos esperándolos –dijo uno de los Jounin al ver al equipo el cual ya se había recuperado del mareo y Naruto desactivo el **_Rinnegan_** , aunque Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido ya que la técnica que uso Naruto era muy parecida al de su difunto Sensei –por favor sígannos -.

Y justo ahora se veían dentro del pueblo corriendo en dirección hacia el hospital, y mientras tanto les contaban los sucesos desde que Gaara había sido secuestrado a estos momentos –ESPEREN TAMBIEN KANKURO –exclamo Temari el enterarse de lo que le paso a su otro hermano –sí, cuando el enemigo se llevó a Lord Kazekage, Kankuro fue tras ellos, pero fue envenenado y no se ha podido encontrar un antídoto para salvarlo –parecía que las esperanzas se iban, pero tal parece había un rayo de esperanza, uno de color rosa para ser precisos –no se desanimes, dejen que lo revise –dijo Sakura a lo cual Hinata y Hanabi apoyaron, Sakura era la mejor en el espacio médico, era la mejor opción.

Minutos después ya se encontraban en el hospital, y cuando llegaron al cuarto en el que se encontraba Kankuro, y cuando entraron lo encontraron en una camilla y con el torso vendado, y a los lados de él se encontraban los médicos, Baki y dos ancianos de mayor edad.

-Kankuro –dijo Temari mientras entraba llamando la atención de los demás, aunque cuando la vieja se giró su vista quedo por completo en Kakashi el cual también acababa de llegar –(es el….El Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja –y sin más a pesar de su edad salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Kakashi el cual no entendía que pasaba, no entendía por qué ese vieja lo miraba tan enojada –PREPARATE PARA MORIR –exclamo con gran fuerza.

En ese momento tanto Naruto como Shon se pusieron en acción, Naruto atrapo uno de los puños de la señora mientras que Shon intento lanzarle otro puñetazo de regreso, pero su puño fue atrapado y después tomaron distancia, valla esa mujer a pesar de su mayoría de edad era buena peleando, en eso Naruto decidió obtener respuestas –porque demonios atacas a Kakashi-sensei, viejita carcamana – – (será vieja, pero valla que se mueve bien) –pensó Shon al recordar los movimientos de Chiyo.

-no he olvidado lo que hiciste, he deseado este día durante tanto tiempo Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja, para al fin tener mi venganza por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo –dijo Chiyo muy seria mientras veía a Kakashi el cual solo intento explicarse pero sin saber cómo hacerlo, no todos los días te encuentras con una vieja que tal parece quiere matarte; pero justo cuando Chiyo estaba por comenzar nuevamente alguien se interpuso, y ese alguien era el otro viejo, el cual era el hermano de Chiyo –fíjate muy bien Chiyo, míralo con atención….es cierto tiene parecido, pero no es el Colmillo Blanco –y los ojos de Chiyo se abrieron al ver muy bien a Kakashi –además, el Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja murió hace tiempo, recuerdas que cuando te enteraste te frustraste mucho porque ya no podría cobrar venganza, o es que me equivoco –termino de hablar haciendo que loa razón entrara en su hermana, y el silencio lleno el lugar durante un tiempo, hasta que… -bueno….ya no importa jajajaja jajajaja –se empezó a como si lo que paso hace unos momentos en realidad jamás paso y a todos les salio una gotita en la nuca, sobre todo a Kakashi, primero lo intenta matar creyendo que es otra persona y ahora le quita importancia, como diría Shikamaru Problemático. Pero justo en eso Kankuro comenzo a retorcerse y a tomarse del cuello y rápidamente Sakura se adelantó hasta estar al lado –déjenme revisarlo –dijo al momento de atarse el cabello y después dirigió su vista a los demás –será de mucha ayuda si despejan la habitación –y los demás asintieron, después de todo ella era la experta en el área médica, pero antes de salir Chiyo dirigió su vista en Sakura mientras la miraba examinar con suma atención a Kankuro.

En otro lado en una cueva, se encontraban los dos Akatsuki y en el suelo el cuerpo de Gaara el cual aún seguía inconsciente, y también se encontraba alguien –llegan tarde –pero esa persona era una proyección ya que su voz se escuchaba lago distorsionada –resulta que el Jinchuriki era más poderoso de que pensamos –se excusó Deidara mientras mostraba su ausente brazo izquierdo y en eso el ave de arcilla dejo el cuerpo de Gaara en el suelo. La proyección empezó a hacer sellos de mano y después toco la tierra y de esta salió una gran estatua con las manos alzadas –bien reúnanse –y varias proyecciones aparecieron sobre los dedos de la estatua para después unírseles Deidara, Sasori y la otra proyección –de acuerdo comencemos, esto nos tomara 3 días y 3 noches, cuiden sus cuerpos , Zetsu has guardia con tu cuerpo físico, has guardia con tu mayor alcance – le ordeno el líder a la proyección la cual parecía ser una venus atrapamoscas –tanto tiempo, esto no duraría mucho si aun Orochimaru estuviera con nosotros –dijo una de las proyecciones la cual le pertenecía a Kisame –exacto, por eso hay que empezar ya –y los dedos de la estatua empezaron a iluminarse y en cada uno apareció un Kanji diferente – ** _Seal Art Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons ( Jutsu del Arte de Sellado: Nueve Dragones Fantasmas )_** –y de la boca de la estatua 9 dragones de Chakra salieron y fueron directo al cuerpo de Gaara, la extracción había comenzado.

Ya había pasado el tiempo y parecía que Sakura aun continuaría un poco más con esto, mientras que fuera de la sala medica, todos estaban tratando de encontrar algo en que entretenerse, pero en eso Shon recordó algo –oiga Kakashi-sensei –le llamo la atención del peli plata el cual aparto su mirada de su libro para ver a Shon –quien es el Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja que enojo mucho a la vieja –y eso llamo también la atención de Chiyo al ser mencionada, mientras que Kakashi solo cerro su libro para responder –buena pregunta, como se los explico, él era…en pocas palabras él era mi padre –y la respuesta sorprendió a todos los presentes pero sobre todo a Chiyo la cual se quedó boquiabierta y apunto a Kakashi –tu ere….tú eres el hijo del Colmillo Blanco –pregunto torpemente mientras que Kakashi solo respondio afirmativamente –eso explica el parecido (al igual que esos dos chicos, se parecen mucho al Destello Dorado y al Titán de Fuego de la Hoja) –dijo y luego pensó mientras veía a los Uzumaki, Naruto era el que más parecido tenía a su padre, y Shon también lo tenía con la diferencia del color del Cabello, inclusive llego a pensar en que ellos eran los hijos de tales ninjas.

Los minutos volvieron a pasar y justo ahora Sakura parecía haber terminado –ya extraje la mayor parte del veneno, su vida ya no está en riesgo –y la noticia de Sakura lleno de alivio a los doctores, Baki y a Temari –pero ahora debo realizar un antídoto para lo que quede del veneno dentro de él, para eso necesitare un registro de todas las plantas medicinales en la aldea – –enseguida – y los médicos fueron a conseguirles lo que pidieron –(Sakura, eres sorprendente) –fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos, ella había mostrado ser una gran Kunoichi medica -me recuerdas a la princesa de las babosas, no me extraña, –dijo Chiyo la cual estaba entrando al cuarto –no pensé encontrarme con alguien como tú – –bueno eso es debido a que Lady Tsunade fue mi maestra, y aprendí mucho de ella –respondió la peli rosa, mientras que Chiyo solo pensaba que por eso le vio el parecido con Tsunade en ella, pero en eso llego uno de los médicos y le dio una lista a la chica –aquí tienen la lista de las hierbas medicinales –y Sakura agradeció y se pusieron a leer la lista y después dirigió su mirada en Hinata –Hinata, necesitare tu ayuda en esto, tú eres buena con respecto a las hiervas medicinales, será de mucha utilidad tu ayuda – –es cierto Hinata, después de todo la crema que me diste es muy efectiva –le dijo Naruto mientras que la Hyuga asentía feliz por el alago de su novio y se fue a ayudarle a Sakura.

Asi pasó el día hasta que llego la noche, Sakura y Hinata ya habían creado el antídoto y se lo habían dado a Kankuro el cual despertó unos minutos después –Kankuro te encuentras bien –pregunto Temari viendo despertar a su hermano –Temari, volviste – –me entere que la aldea estaban en problemas y que Gaara fue secuestrado –Kankuro recordó el cómo fue a rescatar al peli rojo para después enfrentar a Sasori, sus marionetas ser destruidas y después ser envenenado –lamento haber sido, una molestia, no pude, salvar a Gaara – –CALLATE, NO SEAS RIDICULO –grito indignada la rubia al escuchar su hermano decir todo eso, pero en eso Kakashi se acercó a Baki –podría llevarnos al lugar que Kankuro enfrento al Akatsuki por favor. Tal vez no lo parezca pero soy buen rastreados, si puedo captar un poco de su aroma –pero la voz de Kankuro lo detuvo –no será necesario –y se sentó con dificultad en la cama –trajeron lo que quedo de mis marionetas no es asi –asintieron y después de unos momentos las trajeron u en una de las manos de Karasu se encontraba un pedazo de tela negra –me enfrente a uno, mientras que el otro se llevó a Gaara, y lo último que pude hacer fue rasgar un poco de su ropa –y el peli plata tomo el pedazo de tela para examinarlo –aun derrotado no dejaste de pelear, tal y como se espera de un Shinobi de la Arena –alago Kakashi mientras que Kankuro sonreía un poco por el alago, pero después fijo su vista en los demás miembros del equipo, y por unos momentos no pudo identificar a los Uzumaki, pero al final lo logro –esos son, Naruto y Shon –y los dos lo saludaron.

- ** _Summunin Jutsu_** –exclamo Kakashi al momento de golpear el suelo y en una bocanada de humo apareciera Pakkun y a su lado habían otros 7 perros de apariencia muy feroz – **a tu servicio Kakashi, los 8 sabuesos Ninja** – dijo el pequeño perro al momento en que Naruto se acercara –hola Pakkun – – **hola Naruto, tiempo sin que te veía** –dijo el Can al rubio –valla, pero si no has cambiado nada – – **pues tu igual** –y eso descoloco a Naruto durante unos momentos para después defenderse –no es cierto, soy más alto –pero como esto era de mucha prisa Kakashi decidió interrumpir la reunión –muy bien, la reunión termino, necesito que rastreen esto ahora –y con esa orden los 8 canes se acercaron a la mano de Kakashi en la que estaba el pedazo de tela y comenzaron a olfatearlo y después de eso salieron corriendo a seguir el rastro – **les avisaremos cuando encontremos algo** –dijo Pakkun al momento de también salir corriendo hacia donde se fueron los demás dejando solos a los demás esperando que regresaran lo más pronto posible.

Tal parece no tuvieron que esterar demasiado, ya que Pakkun regreso al día siguiente ya sabiendo en donde se encontraba la guarida de los Akatsuki, y justo ahora el equipo Kakashi se encontraba listos para irse y Temari había decidido ir con ellos, pero…. –Esperen –dijo Baki llegando al lugar llamando la atención de todos –Temari, tú y tu equipo se quedaran aquí patrullando, es una orden de nuestros superiores –y digamos que Temari no estaba nada contenta con dicha orden y asi comenzo un argumento del porque tenía que quedarse y ella no pudo seguir más y tuvo que aceptar –yo ire no se preocupen –dijo una voz llamándoles la atención y cuando se giraron se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Chiyo –pero Chiyo, usted está…. – –retirada, por lo cual puedo hacer lo que quiera, y no porque sea mayor tienen que tratarme como una vieja, además hace mucho que no apapacho a mi nieto –dijo al momento de ponerse al lado de los ninjas de la Hoja –bueno, en ese caso ya debemos irnos – –cuando menos se den cuenta, nosotros ya habremos rescatado a Gaara, Enserio –dijo Shon dando una de sus sonrisas marca y después de eso se fueron de la aldea directo al desierto con el fin de rescatar a Gaara.

Pasaron las horas y en la cueva aún se llevaba a cabo la extracción de Shukaku, Zetsu tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en su mente estaba la imagen del bosque, y en un momento aparecieron las imágenes de un grupo de Ninjas yendo hacia la guarida, en eso abre los ojos y habla –descubrieron nuestra ubicación, el enemigo se aproxima –informo el Akatsuki llamando la atención de los demás –que enemigo –pregunto Deidara –un equipo de Ninjas el cual parece estar liderado por Maito Gai –dijo Zetsu llamando la atención de un Ninja con aspecto de Tiburón el cual recordó el momento en que se encontró con dicho Jounin hace años, pero en eso Zetsu volvió a hablar – hay otro grupo, este está siendo dirigido por Kakashi Hatake, y entre ellos están dos de nuestros objetivos, Naruto y Shon Uzumaki –informo nuevamente llamando la atención de 4 Akatsuki ahora, pero sobre todo del portador del **_Sharingan_** –valla, asi que el monito volvió a aparecer, espero encontrarme con el luego, el sería una buena ofrenda para mi señor –dijo uno de ellos el cual parecía tener una guadaña en su espalda –usaremos ese Jutsu para atrasarlos –dijo el líder para después decir –los que irán serán, Kisame contra Gai, e Itachi con los Jinchurikis –ordeno a pesar de la queja del de la guadaña, él quería enfrentarse contra ellos, no le importaba el Jinchuriki del Zorro, era el del Ozaru el que le interesaba, pero ya que ordenes son órdenes; Mientras que con el equipo Kakashi más Chiyo se encontraban recorriendo un bosque y mientras tanto Hinata y Hanabi se encontraban inspeccionando el lugar con su Byakugan para ver si había algún enemigo cerca del lugar, no habían detectado nada durante un buen rato, pero eso se terminó cuando Hiante miro un poco más al frente y logro ver a alguien –hay alguien más adelante –informo la Hyuga haciendo que todos se prepararan para el posible encuentro, y cuando llegaron más adelante se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a la persona frente a ellos. Pero el que se llevó la mayor sorpresa fue Shon, él estaba ahí, el asesino de su hermano, el que masaco al clan Uchiha, el que hiso que Sasuke siguiera el mal camino, Itachi Uchiha.

-ese es…. –dejo Hanabi la pregunta al aire sin saber cómo terminarla ya que sabía muy bien la gran cantidad de odio que le tenía a dicha persona –Itachi…..Uchiha –rugió el peli negro con una voz cargada de odio puro hacia el otro Uchiha; tal parecía no había tardado tanto en encontrarse con uno de los Akatsuki ahora.

 **El rescate continua, un problema llega a nuestros héroes que más pasara esto y más en el próximo capítulo: Sharingan vs Sharingan, y El Secreto de los Jinchurikis de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo y recuerden dejen reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	31. Sharingan vs Sharingan, y El Secreto de

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero antes de presentar el capítulo, responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, en realidad Naruto uso el Rinnegan, ya sabes el mismo truco que uso Sasuke cuando obtuvo el suyo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra saber que te gustara el capitulo, y descuida lo actualizare luego, solo estoy tomando un descanso.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural pensando.

Cap.31 Sharingan vs Sharingan, y El Secreto de los Jinchurikis.

Justo ahora la misión para rescatar al 5to Kazekage Gaara del Desierto seguía en pie, y justo ahora el equipo de ninjas de la Hoja junto con la vieja Chiyo, estaban en camino hacia donde se encontraban Deidara y Sasori de la Arena Roja miembros del grupo Criminal Akatsuki los cuales se había llevado al Kazekage, pero ahora mismo en su camino apareció un obstáculo, ese obstáculo era una persona de cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, ojos rojos con tres comas alrededor de la pupila, vestido con la túnica negra con nubes rojas de los Akatsuki, y con la bandana de la hoja con la rasgadura en medio de la insignia.

Este obstáculo tenía un nombre, y ese nombre era uno que bien todos conocían, sobre todo Naruto y Shon, ya que frente a ellos estaba aquel que había liquidado a todo su clan en una sola noche, aquel que había asesinado a Shisui Uchiha.

Itachi…Uchiha.

-valla….así que es el –dijo la vieja Chiyo llamando la atención de todos –así que es el quien asesino a todo su Clan –decía mientras observaba al Uchiha renegado miembro de los Akatsuki, mientras que este tenía su vista muy fija en los demás, pero sobre todo en los Uzumaki y el Hatake.

-ha pasado un tiempo, Kakashi, Naruto, Shon –y los Uzumaki solo soltaron un simple gruñido cuando Itachi les había hablado –no tuviste suficiente verdad, primero nosotros, y ahora Gaara –pero Itachi simplemente los ignoro ya que en ese mismo momento comenzó a levantar lentamente el dedo de la mano derecha movimiento que fue visto por Kakashi –ATENCION, PASE LO QUE PASE, NO LO MIREN A LOS OJOS O LOS SUMERGIRA EN UN GENJUTSU EN CUANTO LO VEAN –y los demás hicieron caso a la orden; pero algo no cuadraba, , porque mandarían a los Akatsuki en este momento, que estaba pasando como para mandar a uno tras ellos, estos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por la mente de Shon.

Pero justo en eso sus ojos se abrieron al momento en que por su cabeza pequeños Flashes de un lugar oscuro, un cuerpo sin vida tendido en el suelo y después llamas negras en casi todo el lugar.

Cuando los flashes terminaron Shon inmediatamente miro a los demás y con voz grave dijo –KAKASHI-SENSEI, VIEJA CHIYO, NARUTO, CHICAS ADELANTENSE YO ME OCUPO DE ITACHI –y esa declaración sorprendió a todos los cuales vieron al peli negro de ojos azules como si estuviera loco o algo –no digas tonterías Shon, tú no puedes hacer frente a Itachi solo –le reprendió Sakura –no lo entienden, esto es solo una distracción, en este momento deben estar extrayendo al Shukaku de Gaara –explico justo al momento en que los ojos de Naruto, Chiyo e Itachi se abrieran de sorpresa mientras que los demás no entendían a que se refería el Jinchuriki de Ozaru – EN ESE CASO DEBEMOS APURARNOS –exclamo Naruto al momento de intentar pasar por un lado de Itachi pero este en ese mismo momento – ** _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –lanzo la bola de fuego hacia Naruto el cual detuvo su avance por unos momentos preparándose para usar el Empujón Todopoderoso, pero antes de que el hiciera un movimiento una segunda bola de fuego choco en contra de la de Itachi y en eso todos dirigieron su vista de donde provenía la 2da y vieron que esta era hecha por Shon el cual les dirigió una mirada a los demás que claramente les decía "Sigan, yo los alcanzo Luego".

-tendremos que hacerlo –dijo Chiyo llamando la atención de los demás para después continuar –si lo que dijo el chico es verdad, no tenemos tiempo que perder –y comenzó a hacer su camino lejos del lugar en donde pelearían los dos, y los demás no tuvieron más opción que hacer lo mismo pero no sin antes Hanabi se detuviera un momento y viera al peli negro Uzumaki.

-más te vale volver, o sino…. –lanzo la amenaza aunque la preocupación en sus ojos le quitaba lo amenazante, Shon a pesar de no poder hablar al tener que mantener la bola de fuego la miro y le dio una ligera sonrisa.

Después de eso se marchó dejando a los peli negros pelear, y justo en eso ambos terminaron con el choque de fuego para que en eso Shon saliera disparado hacia Itachi para darle un golpe, pero Itachi a duras penas logro atraparle el puño.

Después de eso tomo distancia e hiso sellos de mano – ** _Crimson Lotus: Red Hawk_** –y su puño se incendió en fuego al momento de salir disparado hacia Itachi nuevamente el cual solo dio un salto para eludir el golpe, pero se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Shon justo en frente del aun con el puño en llamas –toma esto –e incrusto el puño en el estómago y descendieron de forma estrepitosa creando un pequeño cráter.

-te has vuelto, muy fuerte Shon –dijo Itachi aun en el suelo y con el puño de Shon en su estómago y en eso comenzó a mover sus dos dedos y Shon solo se apartó para no recibir el posible ataque, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que apunto a la izquierda, y el Jinchuriki solo dirigió su mirada a donde Itachi apuntaba y se sorprendió de ver a otro Itachi justo a unos metros el cual lo observaba, después de eso dirigió su mirada al Itachi que tenía por debajo para verlo convertirse en una parvada de Cuervos y después se levantó y dirigió su mirada al verdadero Itachi al momento de que activara su ** _Sharingan_**.

Esta pelea acaba de comenzar.

Mientras que con los demás seguían en el camino hacia donde estarían los Akatsuki, y Naruto iba con más velocidad que nadie –Naruto no te adelantes tanto –dijo Hanabi a su compañero un poco exasperada y preocupada debido a que atrás de ellos se encontraba Shon peleando contra Itachi –no puedo, si lo que Shon dice es verdad, están extrayendo al Shukaku de Gaara – –pero a que se refieren con extracción –pregunto Hinata no sabiendo a que se referían los demás, al igual que Sakura y Hanabi –ellos buscaban al Shukaku, el Mapache gigante de una cola, si logran sacarlo de Gaara podrán crear a un nuevo Jinchuriki –explico Chiyo dejando con más dudas a las chicas, que era eso de Jinchuriki –las Bestias con Colas tienen más poder más allá del conocido, las naciones han intentado usarlo como armas militares -.

-el Jinchuriki, es el nombre que se les da a aquellos que poseen el poder de dichas bestias –y enseguida la mirada de las chicas fue directo a Naruto y miraron atrás en donde estaba la pelea de Shon –las bestias son selladas en el interior de seres humanos, al hacer eso esperan poder controlar el poder de las bestias con colas y después usarlo a voluntad –seguía Chiyo con su explicación mientras que Naruto se sujetaba en sello en su estómago y el Zorro de Nueve Colas en su interior asentía a cada dato de información dado por la vieja Chiyo; y en eso Chiyo siguió con su explicación –Los Jinchuriki tienen un poder inimaginable gracias a la bestia en su interior, y en todas las guerras se han peleado usando a los Jinchurikis – –pero eso aún no explica que significa eso de la extracción –dijo Sakura la cual quería saber la razón por la cual dejaron atrás a Shon para seguir con la misión –la extracción de la bestia, es tal y como se escucha se trata de quitarle la bestia con cola al Jinchuriki y para eso se necesitan un par de cosas, un jutsu de sellado lo suficientemente poderoso para poder contraponerse al poder de la bestia misma, y el tiempo es lo esencial, pero cuando la extracción se completa….. –y dejo lo último al viento dándoles una idea a las chicas de que pasaría, y los ojos de las chicas se abrieron a mas no poder –…El Jinchuriki morirá –y después de decir eso n frio viento paso por todos mientras que ahora podían entender por qué Naruto y Shon habían insistido en seguir con más prisa y por qué Shon dijo que se adelantaran –por eso debemos darnos prisa –dijo esta vez Naruto el cual se había mantenido callado en toda la plática y seguía adelante dejando un poco atrás a los demás, pero ahora la preocupación de las chicas pero sobre todo la de Hinata era aún mayor que antes ante la idea de que pasaría si lograran atrapar a Naruto o a Shon.

Mientras que con este aún seguía en su pelea contra Itachi y justo ahora ambos se encontraban lanzándose Shurikens sin parar a cada momento y las Shurikens chocaban entre sí para cambiar su curso y protegerse por el momento y así siguieron hasta que se les acabo las Shuriken y en eso ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, Shon lanzo un puño y atrapo uno de Itachi el cual también atrapo el puño de Shon y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por unos momentos; en los ojos de Itachi se podían ver su falta de emociones en esta pelea, pero en los de Shon se veía claramente el odio de este hacia el Uchiha desertor, pero en eso atrás de Itachi apareció de un salto un Clon de Sombras de el mismo con 3 Kunai a punto de lanzarlos hacia Shon, pero en eso el peli negro Uzumaki dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de Itachi y eludiendo los Kunai.

Después de eso saco el báculo sagrado y comenzó a girarlo a mucha velocidad hasta el momento en que parecía una hélice y lo lanzo directo entre ambos Itachi y justo cuando estuvo en medio de estos –CRECE BACULO SAGRADO –este comenzó a brillar y alargarse e Itachi tanto real como Clon saltaron hacia el cielo para eludir el golpe, pero en eso se toparon con Shon ya esperándolos con Chakra de Fuego en su puño derecho y Chakra de rayo en su mano izquierda –( ** _Red Hawk_** y **_Chidori_** al mismo tiempo) –pensaron ambos Itachi al momento de recibir cada quien un golpe con el jutsu que les toco. Shon había atravesado a uno de ellos con el **_Chidori_** y había golpeado en el pecho justo en la caja torácica al otro con el **_Red Hawk_** creyendo que así habría ganado, pero se sorprendió al ver que ambos Itachi se convirtieron en cuervos los cuales se lanzaron a atacarlo y para salvarse comenzó a realizar sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_** –y lanzo las mini bolas de fuego a cada cuervo incendiándolo pero en eso recibió un fuerte golpe al estómago para ver justo frente al a Itachi el cual le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo mando de regreso al suelo para después levantarse de este para ver a Itachi aterrizar un par de metros frente a él y justo en eso vio que Itachi comenzó a hacer sellos de mano pero Shon fue aún más veloz y saco una Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado y la lanzo a gran velocidad hacia Itachi el cual detuvo la cadena de sellos para agacharse pero se sorprendió al ver justo debajo de la primera Shuriken una segundo justo por debajo de la Primera – ** _Shadow Shuriken Jutsu_** –susurro Shon para ver como Itachi en un modo para salvarse salto pro en medio de ambas y eso le saco una sonrisa al Uzumaki –caíste –y en eso las Shuriken que habían quedado detrás de Itachi se transformaron en dos Clones de Shon los cuales le lanzaron dos Kunai que se incrustaron en su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda haciendo que Itachi abriera la ojos de la sorpresa.

-sorprendido, ese truco los usamos Naruto, Sasuke y yo cuando nos enfrentamos a Zabuza en nuestra primera misión rango C hace años –y comenzó a hacer una cadena de sellos de mano –esto termino Itachi…. ** _Fire Style Jutsu: Fire Dragon Roar_** –y lanzo el rugido ígneo a Itachi el cual estaba por completo desprotegido y cuando este hiso contacto con Itachi este quedo atrapado en el fuego.

Shon creyó que había ganado había dejado a Itachi inconsciente, así que había decidido irse para así seguir con la misión e ir a ayudar a sus amigos a salvar a Gaara –tal y como dije antes, te has vuelto más fuerte Shon –pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho esa voz, se giró de inmediato para ver a Itachi salir del fuego sin ninguna señal de haberlo recibido –y es cierto, esto ha terminado Shon –y despareció para luego aparecer frente a Shon el cual miro los ojos **Sharingan** de Itachi girar a gran velocidad para ver como las comas se unían creando una Shuriken de 3 puntas y los ojos de Shon se abrían al ver el **_Mangekyu Sharingan_** de Itachi a los ojos – ** _Tsukuyomi_** -.

 **Mundo Tsukuyomi.**

Ahora mismo Shon se encontraba de pie en medio de un gran y desolado llano, miro por todos lado para no encontrar nada, ninguna alma en el lugar, todo a su alrededor era de color negro, la única luz en el lugar era una luna de color rojo sangre.

Pero justo en eso el paisaje cambio para mostrar una de las calles de la aldea de la hoja, no sabía que estaba pasando, porque estaba aquí –SHON…. –grito una voz llamándolo y cuando se giró se encontró con Hanabi corriendo hacia el –Shon que haces aquí, deberíamos estar entrenando sabes –le dijo Hanabi con sus manos en las caderas, pero en eso vio la mirada de confusión del peli negro y pregunto –que pasa -.

-cómo es que….pero yo hace unos segundos estaba –pero en eso se detuvo cuando sus ojos captaron algo que lo hiso congelarse del horror.

Hanabi fue perforada por una espada justo en su pecho y de su boca salía sangre –HANABI… -grito al ver a su novia ser perforada por la espada –Sho….Shon –dijo finalmente para que sus ojos se cerraran y la espada fuera retirada de ella y caer al suelo, y justo detrás de ella estaba Itachi sosteniendo dicha arma que había terminado con la vida de Hanabi.

-MALDITO –grito el Uzumaki mientras se lanzaba para tratar de golpear a Itachi, pero sus golpes solo lo traspasaban sin importar cuanto lo intentara –eso no funcionara Shon…si lo recuerdas este es el Mundo del **_Tsukuyomi_** , aquí yo soy dios, puedo torturarte como yo quiera durante 72 horas aquí dentro pero afuera solo será un segundo, y mi manera de torturarte será rompiendo tu espíritu, y que mejor manera que esta –y en eso con un chasquido de sus dedos detrás de Shon aparecieron una cadenas y estas se ataron en sus pies, manos y cuello y lo dejaron para que mirara solo al frente.

-que aras Itachi –pregunto el peli negro sin apartar la mirada de Itachi – tal y como dije, romperé tu espíritu…. –y en eso volvio a chasquear sus dedos para que en eso aparecieran frente a Shon los 14 de la Hoja, Gaara y sus hermanos, su hermana, Haku, su madre y la tía Kushina, etc. y aunque Itachi no lo dijera Shon ya se hacía una idea de que sería lo que haría Itachi –todos aquellos que aprecias y ves como tu familia, los veras morir frente a ti sin que puedas hacer algo para evitarlo –y justo en eso comenzó a acercarse a los demás mientras que Shon comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para soltarse del agarre de las cadenas sin éxito alguno mientras veía a Itachi sacar su espada y en ese mismo momento comenzar a matar a todos de manera lenta y dolorosa sacándoles varios gritos a todos los cuales Shon podía escuchar muy bien y apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos por debajo de los guantes se volvían de color blanco y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas mientras veía a Itachi matar a todos y cada uno de sus amigos y seres queridos más de una vez.

-BASTA….. –

Pero Itachi no se detenía, seguía haciendo la tortura de Shon y hacia que este se quedara mirando sin que pudiera apartar la mirada.

Paso el tiempo en el mundo Tsukuyomi y justo ahora el espíritu de Shon estaba casi roto, el había visto morir a sus seres queridos a manos de Itachi demasiadas veces, incluso ya no tenía las cadenas privándolo del movimiento, él estaba ahora mismo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza casi sin esperanza alguna.

-no sé qué tengo que hacer –susurraba el peli negro –YA NO SE NADA –grito mientras que los gritos se escuchaban aún más fuerte que nunca –por favor…por favor…QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE –y después de dar ese grito todo se detuvo, la imagen de Itachi apunto de apuñalar a Hanabi una vez más se detuvo de repente y se comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de grietas hasta que todo el lugar alrededor de Shon se rompió como si fuera un espejo dejando al peli negro arrodillado sujetándose la cabeza en un lugar de completa oscuridad.

Shon no se dio cuenta de lo que paso alrededor de el en ningún momento, el seguía en la misma posición sin tener la idea de ver qué pasaba ahora y la verdad no quería saberlo.

-así que te quedaras aquí y renunciaras….me pregunto si realmente eres mi hijo –dijo una voz justo al frente de Shon, y este llamo la atención del peli negro que en ese mismo momento levanto la mirada para ver quién era el que le hablaba y al hacerlo se encontró con alguien, peli rojo de larga y salvaje atada en una coleta baja, ojos azules, una bandana roja con el símbolo de la hoja en el brazo derecho, unas sandalias negras con un pantalón negro atado a los tobillos, una playera igual negra, una casaca de color azul con bordes negro con dos remolinos rojos en los hombros igual a la que solía usar cuando tenía 12 años.

-qui…..quien es usted –pregunto el Jinchuriki el cual tenía una sensación en su interior la cual no podía explicar –wow, te pareces tanto a mí, la única diferencia es el color de tu cabello y la cola, pero el resto eres una calco exacto de mí, pero como puedo ver sacaste más cosas de Naorí –dijo el tipo con una sonrisa que dejo desconcertado al oji azul –esto está muy oscuro, que tal si cambiamos el ambiente un poco –y en eso con un movimiento de su mano el lugar en completa oscuridad cambio a un lugar montañoso, había rocas en todo el lugar y había un precipicio a unos cuantos metros del lugar y por el precipicio se podía ver a la aldea de la Hoja en total paz y tranquilidad y digamos que Shon supo en donde estaban justo ahora –La cima del Monumento Hokage, estamos en la aldea de la Hoja – –yo pensé que te gustaría estar aquí, después de todo parece que este lugar es muy familiar y tranquilo para ti, y tanto para tu madre como para mí, aquí confesamos nuestros sentimientos y le pedí matrimonio, valla recuerdos –explico el peli rojo con una expresión nostálgica en su rostro mientras miraba el lugar.

-donde, le propusiste…..eso quiere decir que tu –pregunto Shon mientras que su cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar y en el rostro del peli rojo aparecía una sonrisa al ver a su hijo el cual por fin supo quién era –así es, soy tu padre…..Kenshin Uzumaki -.

Tras esa respuesta los ojos de Shon se abrieron de la sorpresa, para que segundos después las lágrimas comenzaran a acumularse en sus ojos y estas amenazaran con salir –antes de que muriera, agregue una parte de mi Chakra en el sello para que así en el momento en donde estuvieras perdiendo aún más la esperanza pudiera aparecer y ayudarte en esto –explicaba el peli rojo mientras veía a su hijo el cual se limpiaba las lágrimas en sus ojos –dime porque te sientes de este modo Shon –pregunto Kenshin mientras que Shon se limpiaba las lágrimas y comenzó a decir.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Kizuna)**

-es porque, tengo miedo, a lo largo de mi vida he perdido a personas que he visto como parte de mi familia, tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que ellos mueran, y me siento inútil al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo –decía el oji azul menor con frustración mientras apretaba sus puños y agachaba la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

Kenshin solo dio una suave sonrisa y extendió su mano para ponerla sobre la cabeza de su hijo, podía sentir que su hijo temblaba de frustración y con un pequeño gesto levanto la cabeza de Shon un poco. Cuando Shon levanto la mirada se encontró con su padre dándole una mirada confortante.

-el miedo no es malo Shon, es algo que todo ser humano tiene, nos muestra cual es nuestra debilidad –decía mientras que Shon comenzaba a poner atención a las palabras de su padre –pero cuando los enfrentas y superas te vuelves más fuerte de lo que eras antes, pero no tienes que hacerlo solo, yo tenía a tu madre, a tu tía, y a mi mejor amigo para ello y tú los tienes a ellos –dijo mientras señalaba hacia atrás de Shon para ver a todos sus amigos y familia sonriéndole – **incluso a mi chico** –dijo una voz profunda justo a un lado de ellos y en eso ambos dirigieron su mirada a donde escucharon la voz para encontrarse a un gigantesco mono de una cola de pelaje dorado el cual se encontraba detrás de unos pilares de roca y entre estos había una cuerda con un papel con el Kanji de Sello colgando en medio de esta.

-Ozaru –dijo sorprendido el peli negro mientras veía a la bestia con Cola en su interior – **créeme chico, tú y tu primo son diferentes al resto de los humanos, ustedes no usan nuestro poder solo para usos egoístas, si llegan a usarlo es para proteger a los demás** –siguió hablando Ozaru mientras que Shon escuchaba y Kenshin asentía –entonces hice un buen trabajo al sellarte en Shon no es así –dijo Kenshin mientras que Ozaru asentía – **claro que sí, el chico simboliza todo lo que es un mono, tiene la sabiduría para no solo ayudarse a sí mismo, sino también a los demás, y también la valentía de nunca dar un paso atrás aun cuando todo parece estar en su contra, es por eso que puedo decir que me siento orgulloso de tener de Jinchuriki a Shon Uzumaki Uchiha** –y tanto padre como hijo sonrieron ante las palabras de Ozaru.

-bueno –comenzó a hablar Kenshin mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Shon justo en donde estaba el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki –sé que serás un gran Shinobi, todos quienes te conocen incluyéndome sabemos que lo serás, después de todo, es trabajo de un padre el creer en su hijo sin importar que –y justo cuando termino de decir esas palabras el lentamente comenzó a desaparecer en pequeños destellos de luz –tal parece el Chakra se está acabando, pero descuida, sin importar lo que pase, recuerda que siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, hijo –y Shon sonreía a cada palabra que su padre él decía antes de que desapareciera –por cierto, si un chico trata de acercarse a tu hermana con malas intenciones, quémalo o electrocútalo con todo lo que puedas –y eso le saco una ligera risa a Shon mientras asentía y Kenshin desaparecía dejando solo a Shon con Ozaru.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Ahora solo se encontraban Jinchuriki y Bestia con Cola en el lugar y en eso –bueno, creo que es momento de que regrese no crees –pregunto Shon recordando que justo ahora tenía una pelea que terminar y el mono dorado asintió a lo dicho –pero antes –dijo Ozaru al momento de sacar su puño de uno de los pilares y ponerlo frente a Shon –te daré algo de mi poder, no puedo darte mas ya que tu cuerpo aún no está listo para acostumbrarse a mi poder por completo, con esto serás capaz de crear un nuevo elemento –y Shon dio una sonrisa al momento de alzar su puño y chocar puños junto con la Bestia –gracias Ozaru -.

 **Mundo Real.**

Itachi estaba preguntándose qué estaba pasando, hasta hace poco estaba haciendo que Shon fuera torturado, pero de un momento para otro la ilusión fue destruida haciéndolo salir de la mente del Jinchuriki y vio que el cuerpo de este estaba de rodillas con la cabeza en mira al suelo y no se movía para nada.

Después de un par de minutos decidió acercarse al cuerpo de Shon para cerciorarse de que todo terminara, pero justo en eso.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure To The Front Lines)**

El cuerpo de Shon fue cubierto por una pequeña aura eléctrica dorada deteniendo su paso –Chakra de rayo, pero como es que puede usarlo de ese modo –se preguntaba mientras veía a Shon levantarse lentamente del suelo aun con el aura eléctrica envolviendo su cuerpo.

-así que este es el poder del que hablaba Ozaru –se decía en voz baja el peli negro Uzumaki mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-muy bien Itachi, espero estés listo, porque voy a hacerte pagar por hacerme ver la muerte de todos mis amigos en ese Genjutsu –decía Shon al momento de levantar su mirada revelando su mirada fiera y salvaje como la de una bestia

Y justo en eso en cuerpo de Shon estallo de llamas carmesí y relámpagos dorados, ambos elementos estaban rodeando el cuerpo de Shon al mismo tiempo bajo la mirada de sorpresa del Akatsuki.

Itachi miraba a Shon ser envuelto tanto en llamas como electricidad; después de unos momentos hablo nuevamente –la Fusión de su Chakra de Fuego junto con el Chakra del Rayo, este es un nuevo elemento y poder de Shon….. ** _Lightning Flame Style (E. Llamas Eléctricas)_** –

-Pagaras 1000 Veces –dijo Shon con voz seria rodeado de las llamas eléctricas.

Justo ahora la pelea entre ambos Uchihas parecía tomar un nuevo giro, Shon logro salir ileso del **_Tsukuyomi_** de Itachi, y justo ahora había creado un nuevo elemento, que más pasara.

 **Un nuevo elemento, una pelea por resolver, que más pasara en el próximo capítulo: El Ave del Fuego y el Rayo De Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo y recuerden dejen reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	32. El Ave del Fuego y el Rayo

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero antes de presentar el capítulo, responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y si eso parece.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y si, use las Llamas Eléctricas una vez más, aunque no será la última vez que las utilice en un fic.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural pensando.

Cap.32 El Ave del Fuego y el Rayo.

Anteriormente, Shon había sido sumergido a la ilusión del **_Tsukuyomi_** por parte de su oponente Itachi Uchiha para ser torturado haciéndolo ver durante 72 horas la muerte de todos sus seres queridos sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Pero luego recibió la ayuda inesperada de su padre quien apareció en su mente para ayudarlo con ese problema, y después con ayuda de Ozaru ahora mismo había aumentado su poder y había creado un nuevo elemento **_Lightning Flame Style_** , y su cuerpo ahora envuelto tanto en llamas carmesí como electricidad dorada.

-GRRRUUUAAAA….. –rugió Shon al momento de salir disparado y darle un fuerte puñetazo de llamas eléctricas a la cara de Itachi que lo mando a chocar contra un árbol cercano, después de eso Shon dio un salto y lleno su pie de fuego y le dio una patada a Itachi el cual primero sintió el fuego en su cuerpo y después sufrió una descarga eléctrica –(primero me dio un ataque de fuego el cual luego me dio una descarga eléctrica) –pensó Itachi sorprendido al sentir el poder de Shon con este nuevo elemento.

-ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO ME HACES VER A MIS SERES QUERIDOS MORIR –grito Son mientras recordaba como Itachi lo hiso ver la muerte de todos en ese Genjutsu y le dio otro fuerte golpe al rostro con su puño lleno de fuego eléctrico; después la imagen de Hanabi siendo apuñalada por la espada llego a su mente y en una de sus manos se llenó de llamas y la otra de relámpagos –DESAPARECE… -exclamo al momento de lanzar ambos ataques al mismo tiempo hacia el Uchiha. Cuando el ataque seso se vio a Itachi aparecer detrás de Shon el cual se giró para enfrentarlo y en eso Itachi comenzo a hacer sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_** –y lanzo las bolas de fuego hacia Shon el cual evadió todas y cada una con precisión y velocidad – ** _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_** –Itachi lanzo un nuevo ataque a Shon el cual evadió al dar un salto y la bola de fuego choco contra un árbol haciendo que este explotara y dicha explosión llamo la atención de los demás a unos metros de distancia de la pelea –que fue eso –dijo Hinata mientras se detenía al igual que los demás –debe ser que la pelea se ha puesto más intensa, antes sentí un gran aumento en el Chakra de Shon –dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a donde pasaba la pelea, y con eso todos volvieron a hacer su camino.

De regreso en la pelea Shon estaba corriendo hacia Itachi con un gran puñetazo esperando clavarlo en el pecho o cara, pero este solo dio un salto para eludirlo pero no espero que sobre él hubiera un clon de Shon esperándolo también con un puñetazo e cual dio en el blanco y clavo a Itachi en el suelo provocando que soltara una gran estela de humo por el impacto.

Pero cuando el humo se disipo Itachi estaba fuera del cráter –(valla, ha mejorado mucho, y aún más con este nuevo poder que tiene) –pensaba Itachi mientras recordaba los anteriores ataques de Shon con las llamas eléctricas y justo en eso Shon aterrizo frente a el –(no espere que pudiera resistir todo estos ataques) –pensaba mientras recordaba cuando su Clon había atacado a Itachi, o almenas eso parecía ya que a quien habíaatacado en realidad era un clon de sombras de Itachi –(él tiene más experiencia con su **_Sharingan_** que yo, puede anticipar casi todos mis movimientos, pero por suerte no puede hacerlo con los de las llamas eléctricas) –y miraba a Itachi el cual lo miraba con sus ojos **_Sharingan_** tratando de adivinar cuál sería su siguiente jugada –(deberé usar un nuevo ataque, uno el cual lo acabe de una vez por todas….bueno siempre me he preguntado el cómo resultaría una unión de mis dos Jutsus preferidos) –pensó mientras planeaba su nueva estrategia y en eso comenzo a hacer sellos de mano y después el lugar comenzo a llenarse de una densa neblina la cual uso para esconderse – ** _Hiding in the Fog Jutsu_** , técnica sumamente perfecta para prevenir un Genjutsu, excepto por supuesto por alguien que posee el **_Sharingan_** , pero aun asi, bien pensado Shon –dijo Itachi mientras veía la estrategia del Uzumaki, o parte de ella más bien –asi que por favor, podrías dejar de jugar a las escondidas, Shon –dijo a la nada y asi espero unos momento si recibir alguna palabra o acción del peli negro con cola.

( **Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack III Ost – Uzumaku Neppu)**

Pero justo en eso –QUERIAS QUE DEJARA DE ESCONDERME…..PUES AQUÍ ESTOY –de la nada no salio solo uno, fueron varios Shon los cuales se lanzaron hacia Itachi, uno de ellos logro darle un fuerte golpe a la barbilla, y después otro le dio uno en el rostro. Otro de los clones le dio primero un golpe al estómago y después una patada al costado derecho, otro apareció detrás de él y le planto los pies en la espalda haciendo que se curvará, enseguida apareció otro frente a él y este tenía Chakra de llamas eléctricas en sus manos –toma esto –incrusto los dos puños en el pecho de Itachi.

Finalmente apareció otro el cual tenía el báculo sagrado en manos, y dio varios golpes a todo el cuerpo del Uchiha el cual no podía hacer nada para eludirlos, los clones de Shon se movían a una gran velocidad que le era imposible saber en dónde seria el próximo ataque y cual atacaría después.

Pero en eso los clones desaparecieron para permitir a Itachi ver a Shon con el **_Chidori_** pero este era dorado en manos dispuesto a usarlo y en eso corrió hacia el – ** _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu_** –exclamo Itachi lanzado el jutsu ígneo a Shon el cual no se detenía y seguía con su ataque y revivió el golpe provocando una explosión más.

 **(Fin Ost)**

De regreso con los demás ellos aun seguían en el camino y se preguntaban como seguiría la pelea de ambos usuarios del **_Sharingan_**.

-ellos tenía la plena confianza de que nos retrasarían mucho, de no ser porque Shon decidió que nosotros nos adelantáramos de seguro lo habrían logrado –dijo Kakashi justo al frente de los demás mientras que Chiyo atrás del asentía dándole la razón.

Pero en eso Naruto dio un gran impulso con Chakra y salio disparado para ir hacia adelante –NARUTO NO TAN RAPIDO DEBES ESPERARNOS –dijo Hanabi a su compañero rubio –cielos –susurro Hinata un poco preocupada al ver a Naruto tener tanta prisa.

En eso Chiyo vio a Kakashi y le hiso una pregunta que había tenido en mente hace tiempo –porque tienen esa obsesión por rescatar a Gaara –eso llamo la atención de Kakashi el cual la miro –primero ese chico arriesgándose al pelear contra alguien que asesino a su clan entero, y ahora este chico con tanta prisa, porque lo hacen ya que Gaara no es de la misma aldea que ellos –hiso su pregunta, y Kakashi por unos cuantos segundos pensó en lo que diría y finalmente –Naruto y Shon…..ellos también…..son Jinchurikis….Naruto al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, mientras que Shon al Ozaru Dorado de una Cola –y dicha respuesta dejo sin habla a Chiyo.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –The Heart to Believe)**

-no es que tengan algún sentimiento especial por la aldea de la Arena o por su gente –continuaba Kakashi con su explicación –pero ellos y Gaara tienen mucho en común, Naruto y Shon saben mejor que cualquiera en su aldea el cómo se siente Gaara…..al final de cuentas todo Jinchuriki es tratado del mismo modo en todas las aldeas –decia mientras tanto el cómo Chiyo se imaginaban la soledad que debieron de experimentar los 3 desde pequeños.

-es por eso que Shon se quedó a pelear contra Itachi, y Naruto está desesperado por salvar a Gaara. La Arena, la Hoja o cualquier otro lado, eso no les importa a ellos, es su amigo, el único que conoce el dolor por el que pasaron ellos –después de eso tomo un respiro y continuo –el sueño de Naruto es convertirse en Hokage, asi que la noticia de que Gaara se volvió el Kazekage fue muy fuerte para él, y ellos tiene un don muy importante… -dio una pausa mientras que Chiyo se preguntaba cuálsería ese don importante –no requierenmucho tiempo, o hablar mucho para que se vuelvan amigos de todo aquellos que lleguen a conocer –y en eso Chiyo miro hacia atrás en donde estaba la pelea y después a adelante en donde estaba Naruto adelantándose.

-yo he… vivido una larga vida –comenzo a hablar Chiyo –he visto muchas cosas en tantos años, creía entender cómo se manejaba el mundo, creía que las alianzas con las otras tierras eran solo mentira y que no se podían confiar. Yo sabía que si realmente quería proteger la aldea debía hacerlo en persona…..fui yo quien sello al Shukaku dentro de Gaara cuando este era un bebe después de consultarlo con su padre el 4to Kazekage, realmente creí que estaba ayudando a la aldea, pero no fue asi, puse en riesgo su existencia y ahora descubro que la supervivencia de mi gente depende de aquellos que pensé que no podía confiar-y en eso vio al equipo de la Hoja frente a ella los cuales seguían saltando por los arboles –creo que me equivoque en muchas cosas, en todo, yo ya estoy vieja y cansada con un pie en la sepultura…Kakashi, cuando los veo y veo su juventud y potencial siento una gran envidia –

-no, no su vida casi apenas comenzo, usted sigue siendo joven –le dijo Kakashi mientras le daba una de las sonrisas con su ojo y Chiyo solo rio y cuando termino ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro –tal vez tengas razón, tal vez hay u motivo por el cual este costal de huesos siga aquí, (debe haber algo que aun tenga que hacer) –pensó al final.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que de regreso con la pelea una vez más, Itachi vio frente a él, el cráter de su Jutsu cuando chocó contra Shon, pero en eso noto que justo a unos metros en frente había un agujero.

Y justo en eso tuvo que dar un paso atrás para eludir un golpe a la barbilla de Shon el cual había salido del suelo con el puño derecho alzado y en eso Itachi le atrapo el brazo y lo hiso caer de pie al suelo y después hiso que sus miradas chocaran, ambos ojos **_Sharingan_** maduros se miraban al momento en que Shon fuera sumergido en una ilusión.

En dicha ilusión Shon sentía que su cuerpo era de papel, inclusive se miró para confirmarlo y asi fue, su cuerpo era de papel para ser exactos y en eso vio que sus pies comenzaron a incendiarse para que el fuego siguiera su camino para quemarlo por completo y en eso miro a Itachi frente a él, pero Shon no se quejaba del dolor, es más su rostro estaba en blanco e Itachi se preguntaba que pasaba, ya que fuera de la ilusión sintió que Shon lo sujeto fuertemente de los brazos imposibilitando su movimiento.

-todo tiene sentido –dijo Itachi fuera de la ilusión –con razón mi Genjutsu no tiene efecto en ti, eres un Clon de Sombra – le dijo al identificado clon el cual seguía sin soltarlo –jefe, es el momento –dijo el clon a nadie en especial, o eso parecía.

-ENSEGUIDA –

 **(Fairy Tail Ost- Original Main Theme (reproducir en minuto 1:13))**

Itachi giro su mirada para ver como por un lado del corría Shon con un nuevo Jutsu en manos.

Ese jutsu estaba en el brazo derecho de Shon, era un ave de fuego carmesí, pero esta era rodeada de una gran cantidad de relámpagos dorados los cuales daban el sonido del canto de aves, pero este canto no el mismo al del **_Chidori_** , este canto de aves era más, hermoso por asi decirse.

Justo cuando estaba a un solo paso de Itachi exclamo el Nombre de su Nuevo Jutsu – ** _Lightning Flame Style Jutsu: Phoenix Chidori (Jutsu E. Llamas Eléctricas: Millar de Aves Fénix)_** –y lo impacto en el pecho de Itachi el cual lo atravez no solo a él también al clon.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que el cuerpo de Itachi y el del Clon comenzaron a envolverse en llamas y electricidad, las llamas los quemaban mientras que la electricidad le impedía moverse para escapar del ataque.

Shon miraba como su Jutsu había funcionado con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se borró una vez cuando vio a Itachi sonreír, porque sonreía, no lo sabía, después de eso quito su mano del cuerpo de Itachi y este cayó al suelo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Se quedo mirando el cadáver de Itachi por unos momentos, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que el cuerpo de Itachi comenzó a cambiar.

Primero, su cabello comenzó a acortarse, y un flequillo apareció cubriendo la parte derecha de su rostro y en su barbilla apareció una barba.

Era otra persona, no era el mismo Itachi, y en estos momentos Shon se preguntaba extrañado, que rayos había pasado, ¿acaso no había peleado contra el verdadero?, ¿Quién era este tipo?, ¿tenía alguna conexión con los Akatsuki?

Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, tenían una misión que cumplir justo ahora, y tenía que alcanzar a su equipo.

Mientras que de regreso con la extracción, los ojos de las siluetas de Itachi y Kisame se abrieron llamando la atención de los demás Akatsuki –veo que termino el efecto del Jutsu –dijo el líder al ver como Itachi y Kisame regresaban.

-si, después de todo solo usamos el 30% de nuestro Chakra, ese Jutsu es muy efectivo para crear replicas nuestras, pero con tan poco Chakra no nos debe extrañar que sean derrotados –dijo Kisame mientras continuaba con su trabajo en la extracción de la Bestia dentro de Gaara –bueno al final pudimos retrasarlos –dijo el líder nuevamente pero en eso Itachi solo negó –tal vez Kisame logro distraerlos, pero en mi caso, Naruto y Shon logaron descubrir la distracción, y Shon se quedo a pelear conmigo mientras que los demás siguieron –y eso dejo sorprendidos a todos los Akatsuki al saber que tal parece la distracción no funciono en caso de Itachi –maldición, así que di a uno de mis subordinados para nada –gruño Sasori comenzando a enfadarse –bueno, al menos nos da tiempo suficiente para terminar –dijo el líder mientras veía la masa de Chakra salir de Gaara y uno de los ojos de la gran estatua estar casi abierto, faltaba poco.

Tiempo después, estaba atardeciendo y con el equipo de Kakashi y los demás ellos seguían andando y en eso Kakashi sintió un Chakra ir hacia ellos –deténgase –ordeno el Jounin y los demás lo hicieron –que pasa Kakashi-sensei –pregunto Hanabi y en eso Kakashi señalo a unos arbustos detrás de él para que luego por ellos salieran un peli negro de ojos azules.

-SHON –exclamaron al ver al Jinchuriki con cola y sus amigos se lanzaron a abrasarlo con fuerza.

Después de eso Shon se dispuso a contar como fue su pelea contra Itachi, no dijo algunas cosas como el **_Tsukuyomi_** , no quería preocupar a Hanabi y que esta lo golpee, tampoco menciono su encuentro con su padre y Ozaru, pero valla que se sorprendieron cuando él les dijo lo que paso al final, que tal parece no fue contra Itachi al que se enfrento, que resulto ser alguien más.

Después de eso Kakashi había decidió que todos tomaran un descanso, al principio Naruto y Shon se negaron diciendo que tenían que seguir para así lograr recuperar a Gaara, pero luego Kakashi les dijo que tenían que descasar, ya que mañana probablemente tendrían que enfrentarse contra los Akatsuki otra vez y que además Shon tenía que recuperarse de su pelea contra Itachi hace unas horas, Shon tenía que admitirlo, la pelea lo dejo exhausto además de que su cuerpo no se había acostumbrado a usar las llamas eléctricas.

De regreso con los Akatsuki, la extracción ya estaba terminando, el poco Chakra de la bestia en Gaara ya estaba saliendo por completo.

La vida de Gaara aun corría peligro.

 **Lograran salvar a Gaara, esto y más en el próximo capítulo: Las Lagrimas de los Jinchurikis, La Furia del Zorro y el Mono De Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado el capítulo y recuerden dejen reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos luego Ja Ne.**


	33. Las Lágrimas de los Jinchurikis, La Furi

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero antes de presentar el capítulo, responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y con respecto al elemento Plasma, tendré que pensarlo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural pensando.

Cap.33 Las Lágrimas de los Jinchurikis, La Furia del Zorro y el Mono.

El equipo de Ninjas de la Hoja justo ahora estaba tomando un descanso después de tomar un camino ese día, y sobre todo para que Shon recuperara energías después de gastarlas al pelear contra Itachi hace horas atrás.

La vieja Chiyo se encontraba viendo en estos momentos la fogata mientras que sus pensamientos estaban en lo que había descubierto el día de hoy. El estado de Jinchurikis de los dos Uzumakis y la razón por la cual ellos no se rendían para nada en salvar a su amigo Gaara, y también pensaba en como seria de ayuda en esta misión.

Y luego dirigió su mirada en los dos primos los cuales dormían plácidamente y por un momento en ellos pudo ver a su querido nieto reflejado – (Sasori) –

Mientras que con este, seguía en la extracción de la Bestia y esta estaba casi por terminar y el Ninja renegado de la Arena solo alzo un poco la mirada, como si hubiese sentido que alguien hablo de él o algo asi.

De regreso con el equipo de la hoja Kakashi desde lo alto de un árbol se encontraba viendo el horizonte y justo en eso vio que comenzaba a amanecer y pensó que eso era tiempo suficiente –suficiente descanso debemos continuar –dijo Kakashi bajando del árbol y despertando a los chicos y las chicas –ya es hora, listos –pregunto Kakashi mientras que Hanabi, Sakura y Hinata asentían.

-estamos más que listos, De Veraz / Enserio –dijeron los dos Uzumakis al momento de tomar sus cosas e irse para continuar con la misión, y en el camino, no sabían porque, pero tenían un mal presentimiento.

La extracción del Shukaku del interior de Gaara ya estaba por terminar ya que era muy poco el Chakra de la bestia que salía de Gaara hacia la estatua y esta uno de los ojos ya estaba por abrirse –bien, ya casi se completa la última etapa –dijo el líder del grupo.

-que debemos hacer respecto a esos entrometidos –pregunto Kisame refiriéndose a los dos equipo de la Hoja que estaba en camino hacia ellos –se están acercando, y más rápido de lo esperado, sobre todo el equipo en donde están los Jinchurikis –dijo Zetsu pero en eso el líder le restó importancia al asunto –no es problema, logramos retrasarlos lo suficiente, solo debemos ignorarlos, y por cualquier cosa tenemos un plan de emergencia –y en eso Deidara hablo sabiendo a que se refería el líder.

-lo que quiere decir es que al final, debemos encargarnos Sasori y yo – –entonces sugiero que nos demos prisa, acabemos con todo, necesitamos un momento para prepararnos antes de que ellos lleguen –dijo Sasori después de Deidara y justo en eso la proyección que tenía la guadaña hablo –solo te pido Deidara, que no mates al mono, ese honor es todo mío –

-ya basta de charlas, es momento de terminar –dijo el líder cortando la charla de los miembros –Ha estas alturas no puede haber error alguno –y la extracción continuo y con más intensidad que antes.

Mientras que esto pasaba en el exterior, en la mente de Gaara pasaba algo más.

El lugar en él se encontraba era por completo blanco, y el veía algo, lo cual era… -de quien es esta mano? –Se preguntó mientras veía dicha mano y después se dio cuenta de que estaba única a su brazo –es mía…entonces eso significa…..que al fin me convertí en alguien que la gente necesita –y justo en eso aparto l mirada de su mano para posarla al frente y ver una silueta en frente a unos metros de el –quien….es el –se preguntó mientras miraba fijamente una vez más y logro ver de quien se trataba y ese era –soy yo –era el mismo –sí, soy yo, esperando ser necesitado por alguien, porque, porque quería eso, porque tenía ese anhelo –se preguntaba mientras seguía viéndose a sí mismo en frente de él.

-un momento….entonces…quien soy en realidad –se volvió a preguntar ya que si, se veía a el mismo en frente, quien sería el –estaba tan preocupado en ser yo, pero, ahora soy más que una simple conciencia –

Y en el mundo real, el Chakra del Shukaku ya había salido por completo, el ojo de la estatua se abrió por completo, la boca se cerró y el Chakra dejo de cubrir a Gaara para que quedara suspendido en el aire.

-se ha terminado –

Y justo después de decir eso, el cuerpo de Gaara comenzo a caer hacia el suelo, sin vida alguna para aterrizar en el suelo.

Y fue justo en ese momento que, tanto Kankuro como Temari en la aldea de la Arena sintieron un frio espectral en la espalda y Naruto y Shon sintieron el mal presentimiento aún más fuerte que antes.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo ya que por fin habían llegado, estaban justo ahora de pie sobre un lago y enfrente de ellos había una cueva la cual era tapada por una enorme roca con un papel con un kanji en el.

-asi que es aquí –dijo Kakashi al ver en donde habían llegado –Gaara debe estar del otro lado de esa barrera –dijo Hinata con la lógica –en ese caso cual es el plan –pregunto Sakura –pulverizarla y avanzar –respondio Shon mas que listo para darle un fuerte golpe para destruirla pero fue detenido por Kakashi –no Shon –y en eso sintieron a unas personas llegar atrás de ellos.

-valla por una vez llegas antes Kakashi –y se giraron para ver quiénes eran los nuevos que llegaron y se toparon con el equipo Gai.

Ahora todos habían cambiado, Lee había crecido y ahora usaba el chaleco Chounin haciendo que ahora tuviera más parecido con su sensei.

Tenten, ahora usaba una blusa de manga larga blanca y pantalones de color vino, un gran pergamino en la espalda.

Neji vestía una camisa blanca, ancha y de mangas largas, que se cierra mediante un botón, y unos pantalones del mismo color. A la cintura llevaba un accesorio, como un manto, de color negro. Continuó usando la bandana de la hoja, pero se quitó las vendas, además de en las extremidades, y la cinta, también cambió sus sandalias por unas negras. Su pelo creció, manteniendo la cinta para sujetar la punta, pero dejando dos mechones a los lados de su rostro.

Y por último Gai el seguía exactamente igual.

-hola, Naruto, Shon –saludo Lee a los dos Jinchurikis los cuales solo saludaron igualmente mientras que Neji y Tenten se quedaron mirando a ambos Uzumaki, y después de eso Neji vio a sus dos primas –Hinata, Hanabi – –primo -.

-parece que veníamos pisándoles los talones, por cierto quien es la señora –dijo Tenten mientras se acercaban al equipo de ninjas y vio a Chiyo y en eso Hanabi respondio a la pregunta –ella es la vieja Chiyo, es una consejera de la aldea de la Arena –y Chiyo solo hiso un saludo hacia los otros.

-muy bien, es momento de trabajar Kakashi –dijo Gai mientras veía a su rival el cual asintió y después todos miraron la gran roca en la entrada.

Después de eso tanto Neji, Hinata y Hanabi usaron el **_Byakugan_** para ver que había detrás de la roca –adentro, se ve como una caverna, pero…. –comenzo a decir Neji pero era muy borroso lo que veía y parecía que para las dos chicas también lo era –no tenemos muy claro lo que pasa –dijo Hanabi esta vez –pero, hay muchas personas –dijo esta vez Hinata mientras veía a los miembros de Akatsuki –y Gaara, él está entre ellos –pregunto Shon.

-estamos tratando de localizarlo –respondio Neji mientras ellos trataban de ver a Gaara, y justo cuando encontraron un cuerpo tendido en el suelo su vista se posó en la gran estatua que había en el lugar – (que es esa cosa) –se preguntaron a la vez al ver el Gedo Mazo –no podemos explicarlo con palabras, asi que, tendremos que entrar para verlo –respondio Hinata al momento en que desactivaran el **_Byakugan_**.

-en ese caso –dijo Shon mientras tomaba distancia y en eso comenzo a hacer sellos de mano – ** _Fire Style Jutsu: Crimson Lotus: Flaming Sword –_** y salio disparado con su cuerpo rodeado con las llamas carmesí y choco contra la roca provocando una gran onda de choque, pero la roca no se rompió, ni siquiera tenía alguna grieta, estaba por completo intacta.

-duele, duele, duele, duele, duele –se quejaba Shon mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Todos se preguntaban como era posible que no haya funcionado, y en eso notaron que algo lo que parecía ser una barrera invisible temblaba alrededor de la roca y los Akatsuki dentro lo notaron –cada vez hay más ruido afuera –dijo el líder al notar el ruido fuera de la guarida –parece que ya llegaron, pero grupo es el que llego –se preguntó Deidara y en eso Zetsu respondio –ambos, llegaron al mismo tiempo, y el Jinchuriki del Ozaru intento destruir la barrera – –pues es una lástima, porque llegaron tarde (otra vez no lograron llegar a tiempo, Monito) –dijo y pensó el Akatsuki de la guadaña con una sonrisa.

Shon lentamente comenzo a caminar hacia el grupo nuevamente mientras seguía sobándose la cabeza y Hanabi negaba por el movimiento de su novio.

-entonces cual es el plan –pregunto Shon después de sobarse la cabeza –bueno, es bastante obvio que tenemos que destruir la barrera antes –dijo Kakashi con naturalidad.

-y como aremos eso –pregunto Tenten un poco extrañada ya que no sabía cómo se haría eso –bueno, antes de romperla, debemos saber qué tipo de barrera es –dijo Hanabi ya que para poder saber cómo romper la barrera se necesitaba saber el tipo –asi es, tu qué piensas Kakashi, que tipo de Barrera es la que está frente nosotros –dijo Gai al momento en que Kakashi asintiera y después mirara la roca con suma atención y después vio el papel con el Kanji –creo que es una barrera de % Sellos –y Chiyo a su lado asintió ya que ella también vio el papel con el kanji.

-esperen….que es una barrera de 5 sellos –pregunto Naruto ya que el FuinJutsu no es su especialidad –es una protección muy fuerte, en la cual 5 etiquetas con el Kanji de prohibido están distribuidas en el área alrededor del área que están protegiendo –explico Shon ya que era el quien entendía mejor de los sellos, los sellos en sus muñecas eran prueba de ello –ahora mismo estamos viendo 1 en frente de nosotros, deben de haber otras 4 alrededor en algún lugar, fácilmente podríamos despegarlas, pero el truco es que tienen que despegarse al mismo tiempo –volvió a explicar Shon mientras que todos prestaban atención y en eso Gai miro a Neji y como si el Hyuga supiera lo que su sensei le quería decir asintió – ** _Byakugan_** –y su Doujutsu se activó y en eso comenzo a ver en todas direcciones en busca de las etiquetas.

-una está en un peñasco, como a 500 metros el noreste de aquí, la 2da en un tronco al lado de un rio a 350 metros al sureste. La 3era a 650 metros al noroeste en un risco y la última en el bosque a unos 800 metros al suroeste –

Después de que los datos fueran dados las cosas se habían repartido asi. Como no se sabía si habría más problemas o es que alguien estaría resguardando las etiquetas, Neji y Hinata irían juntos al igual que Tenten y Hanabi, Lee y Gai irían solos por las otras dos.

Mientras que Kakashi seria quien quitaría la etiqueta y Sakura seria quien destruyera la roca en cuanto se diera la señal ya que Shon no quería darse otro golpe en caso de que la barrera no fuera retirada del todo.

Mientras que dentro con los Akatsuki –y bien, no creen que es hora de irnos, hay gente haya afuera, y si bien me gustaría participar lamentablemente estoy a una muy lejana distancia, por no hablar la misión –dijo el de la guadaña con algo de aburrimiento en su voz –pero que hay de los intrusos –pregunto otro de los Akatsuki –yo no me preocuparía por ellos, ni siquiera sabemos si lograran entrar –dijo Kisame muy seguro de sus palabras para luego ser interrumpido por su compañero Uchiha –no los subestimes, deberías de saberlo mejor que todos Kisame –y después de esas palabras de Itachi el líder dirigía su mirada en los únicos Akatsuki presentes que no eran una proyección –Sasori, Deidara, ustedes encárguense de nuestros invitados afuera – –tenía la sospecha de que dirías eso –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa –pero, los Jinchurikis del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y al Ozaru Dorado de Una Cola deben seguir vivos –continuo dejando muy en claro esto último –entendido –dijo Sasori acatando la orden de su líder.

-los demás ya pueden irse –informo al momento en que una proyección de un hombre de ojos verdes le hablara al de la guadaña –vámonos –y el otro solo asintió para que se marcharan del lugar y antes de que Itachi y Kisame se fueran Sasori le llamo la atención –Itachi, como son los Jinchurikis –pregunto el Akatsuki y después de unos momentos de estar en silencio el Uchiha renegado hablo.

-serán los primeros que irrumpan y griten –y se marchó y Kisame lo siguió.

En eso el líder volvió a mirar a los últimos dos –el resto es para ustedes dos –y comenzo a hacer sellos de mano y el Gedo Mazo desapareció en el suelo junto con el líder dejando solos a los dos en el suelo esperando la llegada de los Ninjas.

Justo ahora ya estaban por retirar las etiquetas, ya cada uno estaba en el lugar con la etiqueta sujeta en manos y solo faltaba la señal para quitar las etiquetas.

-muy bien chicos –decia la voz de Gai desde unos radios que tenían todos –prepárense para retirar las etiquetas a la cuenta de 3, a mi señal, 1….2…..3 –

Y todos y cada uno de ellos quito la etiqueta que tenían en manos y justo después de que Kakashi retiro la suya –SAKURA AHORA –y con eso la Kunoichi de pelo rosa comenzo a correr hacia la roca y cuando estuvo enfrente de ella –SHANNNAAAROOOO –le dio un fuerte golpe y esta comenzo a agrietarse hasta que se destruyó por completo y por el ruido que se escuchó todos pensaron que había funcionado.

Pero en eso donde estaban los demás vieron justo después de que las etiquetas fueran retiradas cerca de ellos comenzaron a salir unos bultos del suelo y estos comenzaron a tomar forma mientras que con el equipo Kakashi ellos entraron a la cueva.

 **(Dragon Ball Z Ost – Gohan Angers)**

Pero justo al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa –llegamos tarde –dijo Kakashi al ver frente a ellos a Sasori y a Deidara mientras que este último estaba sentado sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Gaara.

Los dos Jinchurikis veían el cuerpo de su amigo tirado en el suelo –finalmente, a ver quiénes de ustedes son los Jinchurikis –se preguntó rubio renegado de la roca.

En eso las facciones de los dos Uzumakis comenzaron a cambiar, sus garras y colmillos se agrandaron, las marcas de Naruto se acentuaron y los ojos de ambos dejaron atrás su color azul para dar paso a unos rojos, Shon con el **_Sharingan_** maduro girando a gran velocidad mientras que con Naruto la pupila se rasgó.

-son…..unos malditos –gruñeron los dos a la vez al momento en que su furia pudo más que ellos –ACABAREMOS CON USTEDES –

-los primeros que irrumpan y ladren, deben ser ellos –dijo Sasori al ver como los dos Jinchurikis estallaron –valla, parece que Itachi dio en el clavo con ellos –dijo Deidara con una sonrisa y en eso Naruto y Shon por fin se dieron cuenta de en donde se encontraba sentado este tipo.

-maldito…..quien te crees que eres….en donde crees que estas sentado –volvieron a rugir una vez más –pero que actitud, confirmado, son los Jinchurikis –dijo divertido y justo en eso volvió a mirarlos para responderles –para que debería importarles, su amigo aquí ya lleva muerte un buen rato –y como para probar su punto el solo le dio unos golpes a la mejilla de Gaara y eso solo acescente aún más la furia de los dos.

Y en eso en la mente de los dos pequeños flashes aparecieron en sus recuerdos, un lugar parecido a este, un cuerpo sin vida igual tendido en el suelo, después llamas negras en todo el lugar

Lentamente comenzo a verse como una pequeña cantidad de Chakra rojo comenzaba a fluir del cuerpo de Naruto y una de Chakra dorado en Shon al momento en que el cabello de los dos se erizara unos momentos mientras que el cabello de Shon lentamente parpadeaba de negro a dorado durante unos momentos.

-MALDITOS… -gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo al momento de lanzarse hacia sus oponentes.

 **La vida de un amigo se había ido, la furia de los dos está a flote, que más sucederá. En el próximo capítulo: La Batalla contra Akatsuki de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que aunque corto, espero les haya fascinado.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejar reviews dándome sus sugerencias u opiniones.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	34. La Batalla contra Akatsuki

**Los Jinchuriki de Konoha.**

 **Yo: hola a todos espero estén listos ya que les estoy por presentar este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, pero antes de presentar el capítulo, responderé los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y respondiendo a lo de antes, quien es más listo con los sellos es Shon, no es que Naruto no los comprenda es solo que él no los usa mucho-**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara y descuida aquí viene lo que pasara.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece al igual que algún elemento de otro anime, ya que estos les perteneces a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

- _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_ _-_ técnica o Jutsu

- **mmmm-** dios, bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-dios, bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural pensando.

Cap.34 La Batalla contra Akatsuki.

Justo ahora las cosas habían tomado un nuevo rumbo, los Ninjas de la Hoja habían llegado a la guarida de los Akatsuki, pero habían tenido que separarse para poder remover la barrera que cubría la entrada del lugar.

Y justo cuando entraron se encontraron con la escena de los dos Akatsuki, Sasori de la Arena Roja y Deidara sentado sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Gaara del Desierto, el 5to Kazekage.

Esto había llenado de furia tanto a Naruto como a Shon.

-malditos –susurro Naruto en una voz sumamente feroz llamando la atención de los demás pero sobre de todo de los Akatsuki, y más al ver como su cabello comenzaba a erizarse, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada, sus marcas más acentuadas y sus garras agrandándose al igual que sus colmillos.

-nosotros –esta vez era el turno de Shon al igual su cabello parecía erizarse y elevarse un poco y parpadeaba por unos momentos de negro a dorado, sus ojos eran su Sharingan maduro girando a gran velocidad, sus garras y colmillos crecieron.

Ambos estaban furiosos, su furia iba más allá de lo imaginable, el Chakra de las bestias dentro de ellos estaba haciendo presencia en su actitud y apariencia, ambos apretaron con fuerza sus puños, sus dientes, y sus ojos los miraban con ansias asesinas.

-¡ACABAREMOS CON USTEDES! –

Y salieron corriendo hacia los Akatsuki a gran velocidad sin tener intensión de detenerse, ellos mataron a su amigo, asi que lo pagarían, pero antes de que dieran otro paso más.

-¡CÁLMENSE, NARUTO, SHON! –

Kakashi apareció delante de ellos obstruyéndoles el camino a los dos Jinchurikis –si atacan sin pensar, todos acabaremos muertos –

Los dos solo apretaron los dientes aún más con furia mientras veían a Deidara y Sasori frente a ellos.

Mientras que en otro lugar, cerca de una cascada en un peñasco se encontraba Gai mientras miraba a su réplica en frente, la cual apareció en cuanto retiro la etiqueta, su copia era una réplica exacta de sí mismo, hasta podía imitar sus movimientos a la perfección.

-normalmente, un Shinobi trabaja en equipos d personas –eran la palabras de Gai mientras seguía viendo a su otro yo.

Mientras que con Neji y Hinata, ellos veían enfrente de ellos la copia de Neji la cual se puso en el estilo de Pelea de su clan.

-pero para quitar una Barrera de 5 sellos se requiere de 5 personas –dijo Neji mientras que él y Hinata también estaban en pose de pelea de su Clan.

-un grupo no bastaría, tendrían habría que esperar a que otro lo hiciera –dijo Tenten mientras que ella y Hanabi se preparaban para una posible lucha contra la copia de la Kunoichi de las armas en su localización actual.

-quitando la barrara nos retrasaría a todos –dijo esta vez Lee desde su posición actual mirando también su copia la cual lo imitaba.

-también instalaron una trampa –dijo Hinata de regreso en su sitio junto con Neji –por si alguien destruía la barrera una copia de quien quito el sello aparecerá, y evitara que nos vallamos una vez que lo retiráramos –

-no podremos ir con Naruto y los demás que los derrotemos –era ahora las palabras de Hanabi al entender la situación en la que se encontraban justo ahora –han dividido al equipo y ahora atacan por separado para proteger la barrera…..impresionante a Shon le gustaría saber esto –

-pero no tenemos tiempo para admirar su trabajo Hanabi –dijo Tenten a su lado mientras se preparaba para la pelea al desatar su pergamino.

-bien…. ¡Comencemos! –dijo Lee mientras salía disparado hacia la pelea contra su clon.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 01 – Shippuden)**

Y no solo el, también los demás, Gai y su clon salieron corriendo hacia el otro y en eso Gai le lanzo una patada la cual su clon la cubrió con sus brazos para luego regresarle el golpe pero Gai Igualmente se cubrió el golpe y después tomar distancia.

-tal y como esperaba de mi copia ¡eres bueno! –

Mientras que con Neji y Hinata ellos estaban en una lucha de dos contra uno contra el Clon de Neji. Ambos lanzaban sus ataques los cuales eran interceptados por los del clon y cuando estos chocaban se podía ver el Chakra salir de los golpes.

En eso Hinata lazo una patada hacia el clon el cual se agacho para eludir y en eso Neji comenzo a atacarlo pero este lograba interceptar los ataques, pero luego fue el turno de ambos Hyuga para comenzar a eludir los golpes del clon, los cuales eran los mismos ataques de Neji y Hinata podía dar de eso pues había sufrido los ataques de Neji en los exámenes Chounin hace años.

-no solo se parece a mí, también tiene con exactitud mis ataques –dijo Neji mientras interceptaba un ataque de su réplica.

Mientras que con Tenten y Hanabi, la oji castaña lanzo una gran cantidad de Shuriken y Kunai hacia la réplica la cual imito el movimiento interceptando y cambiando el rumbo de las armas hacia otra dirección.

Pero en eso Hanabi apareció delante de ella y comenzo a atacarla con golpes del Junnken, pero esta podía eludirlos con mucha facilidad sorprendiendo a Tenten pues esos eran los mismos movimientos que ella hacía para eludir los ataques de Neji durante sus entrenamientos.

- _ **Rotation**_ –exclamo Hanabi al momento de liberar su Chakra y dar giros creando la cúpula de Chakra pero la réplica solo dio un salto hacia atrás antes de que la cúpula de Chakra giratorio la golpeara.

-y también parece tener las mismas armas y experiencias –

Mientras que con Lee el dio un golpe el cual dio hacia un árbol, después dio un salto hacia un lado para lanzar una Shuriken a su replicar a cual logro eludirla para luego salir corriendo siendo seguido por Lee.

-¿son exactamente iguales en todo? Estoy realmente motivado para pelear –

 **(Fin Ost)**

De regreso a la cueva, las cosas parecían aun no cambiar mucho, todos estaban en la misma poción que antes Naruto y Shon molestos con los dos Akatsuki frente a ellos, Kakashi deteniendo su avance, Sasori y Chiyo mirándose el uno al otro mientras que Sakura a su lado se preparaba para alguna pelea, y Deidara aun sentado sobre el cuerpo de Gaara sonriendo con burla hacia los Uzumaki para gran molestia de estos dos; pero en eso Sasori aparto la mirada de su abuela para ver directo hacia su compañero.

-¿qué ocurre Sasori? –pregunto el rubio renegado de la roca al notar que el marionetista lo miraba, pero luego vio que este dirigió la mirada hacia el cuerpo sin vida del joven Kazekage.

-ya lo entiendo –dijo el ninja renegado de la Arena para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Naruto y Shon –parece que estos Jinchurikis quieren recuperarlo –dijo refiriéndose a Gaara, y en eso Deidara miro el cuerpo en donde estaba sentado ahora.

-eso parece –

Mientras que Kakashi el solo veía a los ninjas renegados frente a él con suma atención mientras pensaba – (el de la izquierda es quien capturo al Lord Kazekage) –pensó mientras miraba a Deidara el cual no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, después dirigió su vista hacia Sasori – (parece que el otro es el Maestro Marionetista que daño seriamente a Kankuro…..Sasori de la Arena Roja, el nieto de la vieja Chiyo) –

-oiga Sasori –dijo Deidara llamando la atención de Sasori –quizás te enfades por decir esto pero… –en eso dio una sonrisa mientras veía a los dos Uzumakis frente de el –voy a pelear contra los Jinchurikis –

-cada uno tiene el suyo, ya te enfrentaste contra el de una cola, solo puedes tener uno ahora, el del Zorro o el Mono –

-como artista, uno debe buscas constantemente la estimulación perfecta o tu habilidad para apreciar se volverá muy aburrida –dijo el rubio aun sin apartar su idea de pelear contra los dos Jinchurikis a las vez, eso era más de lo que uno podría masticar y corría el riesgo de perder el otro brazo, o algo mas –escuche rumores de que los Jinchurikis del Zorro de la Nueve Colas y el Ozaru Dorado de una Cola son bastante fuerte….son perfectos para mi arte –

-¿Qué? ¿Llamas a esas explosiones "Arte"? –Dijo Sasori a su compañero –el arte es algo eterno que perdura con elegancia y belleza con el paso del tiempo…el auténtico arte es la belleza eterna –

-¿belleza eterna? Sasori, te respeto como compañero artístico, pero el arte es algo que florece en un solo instante antes de marchitarse –

Pero bueno dejando a estos dos hablando sobre el arte, los Ninjas de la Hoja junto con Chiyo solo se les quedaron mirando mientras esperaban mientras se preguntaban que pasaba con esos dos como para ponerse a hablar solo el arte justo ahora. Pero eso no era de importancia para los Uzumakis pues ellos solo seguían viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Gaara mientras que la furia dentro de ellos crecía poco a poco.

-¡YA NO FASTIDIEN CON ESO! –grito Naruto al momento de sacar un pergamino de su bolsillo porta armas y desenrollarlo para que luego del sello en este saliera una Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado y lanzarlo en contra de los dos Akatsuki.

Pero antes de que la Shuriken lograra golpear a alguno de ellos, de la nada apareció una cola metálica por debajo de la túnica de Sasori la cual intercepto el arma deteniéndola para que esta callera al suelo sorprendiendo tanto a Naruto, Shon y Kakashi, y más pues Sasori había estado hablando con Deidara desde el inicio y no había apartado la mirada para nada.

-(detuvo la Shuriken sin siquiera verla) –pensó sorprendida Sakura al ver lo que había hecho el Akatsuki.

-(sigue siendo un experto marionetista como lo recuerdo) –eran los pensamientos de Chiyo al ver el movimiento de su nieto.

En eso la plática de Sasori y Deidara termino al momento en que Deidara se levantara del cuerpo de Gaara –para mí el arte es una….. –Decia mientras veía que la boca de su única mano escupió la arcilla y luego con su mano comenzo a moldearla para que tomara forma de un pájaro -¡Explosión! –dijo al momento de lanzar el ave al aire y luego con un sello de mano hacer que esta se agrandara y cobrara vida para sorpresa de los de la Hoja pues no habían visto las habilidades de Deidara antes.

El ave aterrizo al lado de Deidara, el cual luego dirige su mirada hacia Sasori –es completamente diferente a tus estúpidos espectáculos de marionetas –en eso el ave de arcilla tomo el cuerpo de Gaara en su boca al momento en que Deidara montara al ave y esta comenzara a aletear para tomar cierta altura –nos vemos Sasori –

Después de eso dirigió su vista en los dos Jinchurikis al momento en que el ave hiciera entrar el cuerpo de Gaara por completo en su boca y comenzara a volar hacia la salida de la cueva.

-será mejor que me sigan, Jinchurikis del Zorro y el Mono –dijo al momento de salir de la cueva.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo tanto Naruto como Shon salieron corriendo a seguir a Deidara hacia afuera de la cueva.

-ese Deidara, siempre actuando por su cuenta –fueron las palabras de Sasori al ver como su compañero se iba siendo seguido por los primos Uzumaki.

-¡ESPERA, DETENTE! –gritaron los dos Jinchurikis mientras seguían a Deidara el cual solo les dio una sonrisa burlona mientras seguía en vuelo.

-NARUTO, SHON –grito Kakashi al momento de salir corriendo a seguir a los dos dejando a Sakura y Chiyo atrás – (parece que Naruto y Shon han perdido el control al parecer) – solo esperaba que Sakura y Chiyo pudieran hacer frente a Sasori por ellas mismas, al menos hasta que Hinata, Hanabi, Gai y su equipo llegaran.

-Gai, me escuchas –hablo Kakashi a través del comunicador esperando a que su compañero Jounin respondiera –es necesario que vuelvan, el enemigo se separó en dos y necesitamos refuerzos –

-lamentablemente no puedo –escucho a Gai atravez del comunicador y podía escuchar que su voz parecía cansada y que estaba tomando una gran cantidad de aire para reponerse sorprendiendo a Kakashi –caímos en una trampa enemiga…..Kakashi consíguenos más tiempo, cambio y fuera –

En eso de regreso con Gai este dio una patada la cual choco contra la que su doble lanzo igualmente.

-(esos movimientos) –pensó mientras seguía en su pelea contra su réplica –son idénticos –

Mientras que con Hinata y Neji, en todo el campo de batalla habían una gran cantidad de cráteres por los ataques de los 3.

-es igual, la misma fuerza – dijo Hinata.

-incluso las mismas técnicas –dijo esta vez Neji.

Con Tenten y Hanabi, la oji perla uso Rotation para re direccionar una bola de pues lanzada por la réplica de Tenten para protegerse, al momento en que Tenten sacara un guadaña con una cadena atada y la lanzara contra su réplica para que esta la interceptara con la misma arma.

-es como luchar contra un espejo –

Con Lee el cavaba de lanzar un golpe que por desgracia dio hacia un árbol.

-sin son como un espejo, romperemos el cristal en todo caso -

En eso tuvo que dar un salto para eludir una patada de su clon que apareció por detrás de él, para después salir disparado contra él y lanzarle su propia patada la cual fue interceptada.

-parece que no será fácil de derrotar –

Mientras que de regreso con Naruto y Shon ellos ahora estaban afuera de la Cueva de pie en el agua mientras veían sobre ellos a Deidara volar en círculos sobre el ave, en eso Kakashi se puso al lado de los dos y en eso subió su bandana Ninja para revelar su ojo izquierdo _**Sharingan**_ querido decir que él se pondría serio.

Mientras que en la cueva, los 3 se miraban el uno al otro, Chiyo, Sakura y Sasori.

-pensé que te habías retirado hace tiempo –dijo Sasori hacia su abuela la cual no había dejado de ver a su nieto para nada desde que llego.

-tenía ganas de volver a ver la cara de mi nieto –fue la única respuesta de Chiyo.

Mientras que Sakura, en cuanto vio los ojos de Sasori, pudo ver que este tenían en verdad más años de experiencia que ella, y aún más por la gente que el había asesinado hace tiempo…

-Sakura, tranquila –dijo la vieja Chiyo a Sakura llamándole la atención a la peli rosa para luego ver como Chiyo comenzo a hacer su camino hacia Sasori –yo peleare contra él. Quédate atrás –

En eso de sus mangas saco una gran cantidad de Kunais atados en cable Ninja.

 _ **-Ninja Art: Manipulation of Flying Blades (Arte Ninja: Manipulación de Cuchillas Voladoras)**_ –

En eso los Kunai fueron enfundados en Chakra al momento de salir disparados hacia Sasori a gran velocidad pero este uso la cola de metal para defenderse y hacer que los Kunai salieran disparados hacia los lados, pero Chiyo en un movimiento rápido hiso que estos le rasgaran la ropa a Sasori.

-si te opones no me dejas otra opción –dijo Sasori al momento en que su túnica de Akatsuki se rasgara para revelar la apariencia de su cuerpo, con una cosa detrás de su espalda de la cual sobresalía la cola de metal y en su brazo izquierdo había una especia de aparato –te volverás parte de mi colección junto con la mocosa, Abuela –

-¿Qué….que es eso? –dijo sorprendida al ver la apariencia de Sasori justo ahora.

-ese no es el auténtico cuerpo de Sasori –dijo Chiyo para sorpresa de Sakura la cual pensó que ese era el cuerpo del Akatsuki –es su marioneta, su verdadero cuerpo está dentro –

-¿dentro? –

-los marionetistas son débiles en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, es fácil dejar aperturas mientras se controla una marioneta. Pero esta elimina dichos puntos débiles –explico las funciones de la marioneta en donde se encontraba Sasori justo ahora –sirve tanto de escudo como arma, la marioneta preferida de Sasori….Hiruko –

-reconoce la marioneta, vieja Chiyo –pregunto Sakura esperando tener más información importante de todo esto.

-sí, la conozco –fue la simple respuesta.

-¿sabes lo que te are en cuanto te agregue a mi colección? –dijo Sasori sin apartar la mirada de su abuela y de Sakura esperando el momento de atacar el cual sería pronto –primero te extraeré los órganos –dio un paso –luego drenare tu sangre –dio otro paso –para evitar la descomposición guardare el cuerpo en condiciones especiales y luego estarán en el resto de mi colección…como has dicho Hiruko es parte preciada de mi colección, pero para que lo sepas abuela…cuando las añada tendré 300 marionetas –

-cuando estabas en la aldea de la Arena, eras muy reconocido por tus grandes ideas con las Marionetas –decia mientras recordaba algunas de las marionetas hechas por Sasori –pero entonces comenzaste a experimentar con seres humanos en un intento por mejorar las marionetas y las coleccionaste –esto último sorprendió a Sakura que dirigió su mirada hacia Chiyo –esa marioneta Hiruko, fue antes un Shinobi de la aldea de la Arena, y tú te encuentras dentro, todo aquel que caiga en tus manos se vuelve una marioneta –

-y tu serás la siguiente y serán víctimas de mi arte –dijo el marionetista al momento de alzar la cola de metal al aire.

-Hiruko es una marioneta de combate, tendremos que sacar a Sasori de ella para lograr algo –dijo Chiyo a Sakura la cual asintió, pero luego pregunto cómo lo harían –los complementos de la marioneta son lo más peligroso…si desconocemos lo que hará, no sabremos como atacar –

-pero usted conoce esa marioneta, tenemos ventaja ¿no? –

Chiyo asintió –por eso es en un principio pensé que lucharía sola…pero no lo hare –en eso dirigió su vista en Sakura –este Hiruko es bastante diferente al que conocí la primera vez, no había ninguna armadura en la espalda –dijo refiriéndose a la coraza que había en la espalda de Hiruko en conde sobresalía la cola de metal –y nunca vi el brazo izquierdo, seguramente rediseño la marioneta por completo –

-¿Qué haremos? –

-Hiruko debe ser derrotado antes que Sasori, pero no tengo la fuerza necesaria para eso –en eso miro a Sakura mientras que el recuerdo de como ella destruyo la roca en la entrada llego a su mente –pero tu si, Sakura, al igual que ese chico llamado Shon, tienes una gran fuerza increíble igual a la de la Princesa Tsunade –y en eso Sakura vio la entrada en donde aún se veían los escombros de la roca que destruyo hace unos minutos.

-escucha Sakura, primero deberemos acercarnos y destruir la marioneta con tu fuerza bruta, pero antes tendremos que esquivar todos los ataques, cualquier error sería fatal –

-veneno, ¿no es asi? –

-asi es, un simple rasguño y estamos perdidas –dijo mientras recordaba el estado de Kankuro al recibir un ataque envenenado de parte de Sasori hace unos días –para eludir los ataques, debes conocer los puntos débiles de estos y reaccionar al instante para eludir –

-pero no puedo hacerlo –si bien Sakura tenía la fuerza bruta, su rapidez no era la necesaria, Shon era mucho más rápido que ella.

-eso es cierto, para ello necesitas experiencia –

-entonces… ¿Cómo? –

-¿Qué te parezco? –dijo Chiyo con una sonrisa burlona al momento en que de quitarse el paño de la frente y desatarse el cabello para que este quedara colgando – ¿acaso te parezco una anciana inútil?...déjamelo a mí, esa es la razón por la cual vine con ustedes, su experiencia de combate es mínima en comparación con la mía –

En eso vio directo a Sasori –es solo un hombre impaciente que odia esperar y hacer esperar, además….el primer movimiento ya está hecho –y en eso hiso una seña a Sakura para que se acercara y hablarle al oído y así contarle el plan para que Sasori no las escuchara.

-¿Qué estarán tramando? –se preguntó Sasori en cuanto vio como las dos mujeres estaban hablándose al oído para planear la estrategia y como Sakura asentía a cada palabra –no puedo escuchar nada desde aquí –y en eso vio como parecía que ellas ya lo tenían todo listo –¿ya terminaron? Saben que odio esperar –dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la máscara que cubría su boca.

-tranquilo –dijo Chiyo mientras que Sakura sacaba un Kunai –pronto te derrotaremos –y en eso ambas se lanzaron al ataque.

Sasori ni rápido ni perezoso se quitó la máscara revelando el resto del rostro de la marioneta para que después esta abriera la boca y lanzara miles de agujas envenenadas de esta, las dos lograron eludir todas y cada una de las agujas.

-ya han empezado –dijo Deidara desde el sitio en donde estaban justo con Los Jinchurikis y Kakashi mientras escuchaban el sonido de la batalla dentro de la cueva –me pregunto si la chica y la vieja serán suficientes para Sasori –

-(es bastante evidente que quiere pelear contra Naruto y Shon, este sujeto fue quien derroto al Kazekage) –pensó mientras veía a Deidara el cual parecía preparar algo de arcilla – (Naruto y Shon no podrán contra el sí están en ese estado de furia) –decía mientras volvía a mirar a los chicos los cuales no habían dejado el enojo para nada.

La boca en la mano de Deidara escupió la arcilla y con su mano comenzó a moldearla, en eso Naruto y Shon dieron un salto para ir hacia donde estaba Deidara para ir por Gaara, pero en eso Deidara hiso que el ave se apartara haciendo que los dos chicos fueran contra el muro de roca enfrente y estrellarse contra este y en eso lanzo una ave de arcilla en miniatura hacia donde se estrellaron los chicos al momento de agrandarse, pero en eso Kakashi dio un salto y lanzo una Shuriken la cual se clavó en el ave y esta exploto, de la nube de humo salió una Shuriken pero Kakashi la intercepto con un Kunai para mandarla lejos.

-no eres digno de pelear contra mí –dijo Deidara a Kakashi el cual se pegó a la pared con su Chakra cerca de donde se estrellaron los Uzumakis los cuales rápido salieron de los escombros.

De regreso a la pelea de Sakura y Chiyo contra Sasori estas aún estaban eludiendo los ataques de la agujas de Sasori y las desviaban con el Kunai de Sakura.

Después de eso se detuvieron cuando las agujas dejaron de ser lanzadas, dando a entender que el ataque había terminado y la boca de la marioneta se cerró.

-salieron ilesas…..entonces –de uno de su brazo mecánico salió disparada la maquina la cual soltó una cortina de gas venenoso y de los tubos que había en esta salieron disparadas una gran cantidad de agujas.

Tanto Sakura como Chiyo eludieron tanto la máquina, la cortina de humo venenoso y las agujas con suma elegancia.

-las han esquivado –dijo al momento de ver a su abuela aterrizar en el suelo de pie –me lo espera de mi abuela, pero –en eso vio a Sakura también ponerse de pie sin rasguño alguno –pero no de ella –

En eso Sakura salió corriendo hacia Sasori mientras que Chiyo se quedó parada donde mismo dejando confundido a Sasori y pensó que lo estaban subestimando, y luego uso su cola para atacar a Sakura la cual se detuvo y cuando la punta de la cola estaba por atacarla se detuvo de pronto sorprendiendo a Sasori que se preguntaba ¿qué pasaba? ¿Porque no se movía?

-¡ES TU OPORTUNIDAD SAKURA! –

-¡SI! SHANARO… –grito Sakura mientras llenaba su puño de Chakra y lanzaba un potente golpe hacia Sasori destruyendo a la Marioneta en la que se encontraba.

Mientras que con los Uzumakis ellos estaban otra vez fuera de la pared de piedra y miraron a Deidara al momento de gritar.

-¡REGRÉSANOS A GAARA! –

-ustedes son los Jinchurikis más extraños que he conocido –dijo Deidara llamando la atención de los Uzumakis –escuche que los Jinchurikis son melancólicos y odian a la gente…mis camaradas han derrotado ya a dos Jinchurikis –en eso a la mente de los chicos llego la imagen de Gaara, pero también la de otra persona, la de una chica para ser precisos –ninguno de sus amigos o camaradas fueron a ayudarlos, incluso parecían felices de que se fueran….bonita forma de expresar lo que sienten, la Bestia con Cola de Gaara fue extraída, y este murió pronto se unirán con el –

La ira de los dos parecía no tener límites, pues cada vez que se enojaban más y más parecía que todo a su alrededor sufría daños de estar cerca de ellos y de las manos de Shon parecían comenzar a surgir llamas carmesí las cuales comenzaron lentamente a tornarse doradas.

-maldito… ¡NUNCA TE PERDONAREMOS! –

De regreso con las mujeres, la marioneta de Hiruko había sido destruida por el gran golpe de Sakura, pero en eso una persona envuelta en una manta negra salió de este y se apartó rápidamente de esta para no ser atacado.

-al fin has salido –dijo Chiyo al ver la silueta envuelta en la sabana –he tenido que venir desde muy lejos para ver la cara de mi nieto, han pasado 20 años desde la última vez que te vi Sasori –

En eso la silueta saco su mano de la manta y haciendo un movimiento con sus dedos llamo a la cabeza de Hiruko y luego al hacerla ir al aire hiso que de esta salieran miles de agujas hacia Sakura.

En un movimiento rápido Chiyo hiso unos movimientos con sus manos y Sakura eludió los golpes de las agujas y la cabeza de la marioneta cayó al suelo inútil ahora.

-como esperaba –dijo Sasori revelando su verdadera voz, la cual parecía ser algo joven –justo como esperaba de mi abuela, era imposible que ese chica eludiera mis ataques tan fácilmente –y en eso se revelo de los dedos de Chiyo hilos de Chakra los cuales estaban conectados al cuerpo de Sakura –observabas mis movimientos y la controlabas con los hilos de Chakra y los colocaste secretamente en la cola de Hiruko –decía recordando cuando su ataque de la cola se detuvo y no golpeo a Sakura –debió ser cuando lanzaste esos Kunai hacia mí –y recordó el momento en que Chiyo hiso el primer movimiento al lanzar los Kunai infundados en Chakra hacia Sasori.

-valla, y eso que suprimí el flujo de Chakra hasta que el hilo era invisible –dijo Chiyo con una sonrisa por la cantidad de razonamiento de su nieto.

En eso Sasori se dio la vuelta para encaras, pero su rostro era aún cubierto por la manta –era obvio, después de todo fuiste tú quien me enseño a usar Marionetas –dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la manta cubriendo su rostro y tiro de esta para revelar su aspecto sorprendiendo a las mujeres.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

-enserio crees que es tan simple…abuela –

-¿Qué significa esto? Su aspecto no ha envejecido nada–

El aspecto de Sasori, a pesar de ser un adulto, su apariencia es la de un adolescente. Su color de pelo es el rojizo, el de sus ojos café ceniza, tiene la piel blanca y lleva la capa de Akatsuki además de usar esmalte de color verde.

-pensé que Sasori de la Arena Roja dejo la aldea de la Arena hace 20 años ¿Cómo puede ser tan joven? –dijo Sakura sorprendida al ver el aspecto joven del marionetista de Akatsuki frente a ella, pero valla que la mas sorprendida era la misma Chiyo, esa cara, la misma cara de su nieto antes de que este se fuera de la aldea, la misma joven cara, no había cambiado nada en estos 20 años.

-¿Qué pasa Abuela? –Pregunto Sasori a su abuela con una sonrisa – ¿tan sorprendida que no puedes hablar? –

Chiyo seguía sin hablar aun sumida en la gran sorpresa, y eso le dio a Sasori su respuesta.

-muy bien…es nuestro primer encuentro en 20 años –

-Sasori, tu…. –

-¿quieres ver lo que guardo en la manga? –dijo el peli rojo al momento de llevar una de sus manos en su manga de la túnica y sacar de esta un pergamino y después extenderlo al frente de las dos –puede que esto te sorprenda más, fue uno de los más difíciles de matar y añadir a mi colección –y lo desenrollo mostrando en este el sello con un Kanji del Tercero –es por eso que se volvió mi favorito –y del sello salió una bocanada de humo segando la vista de Sakura y Chiyo por unos momentos. Y cuando el humo se disipo los ojos de Chiyo se abrieron enormemente al ver la nueva Marioneta de Sasori.

-ese…ese es…. ¡no puede ser! –

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Sakura sin saber lo que pasaba.

En frente de Sasori, había una nueva Marioneta con aspecto Humano, tenía el pelo corto de color azul oscuro pero con dos largas patillas y ojos amarillos. Se encontraba vestido con una túnica Café oscuro, y lo más sorprendente es que era…..

-El 3er Kazekage –dijo Chiyo muy sorprendida de ver dicha marioneta y dicha respuesta hiso que los ojos de Sakura se abrieran de la sorpresa.

-¿el 3er Kazekage? –

-¿y bien? ¿Esto te hace reaccionar, Abuela? –dijo Sasori burlón mientras se preparaba para una buena pelea con la Marioneta del 3er Kazekage posicionada detrás de él.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **La pelea ha comenzado, Equipo Gai, Hinata y Hanabi contra las réplicas, Naruto, Shon y Kakashi contra Deidara y Sakura y Chiyo contra Sasori, que más pasara, en el próximo episodio:** **El Marionetista Maestro, el Arte que perdura Eternamente de Veraz / Enserio.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: recuerden dejar reviews dándome sus sugerencias u opiniones.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


End file.
